Pokémon: Enlace
by SpainDragonWriter
Summary: Con la invención de la tecnología Enlace, los combates Pokémon han cambiado. Ahora, los entrenadores luchan transformados en Pokémon en vez de entrenar a un equipo. Ryku, un joven de 15 años, iniciará su aventura como entrenador de Enlace y buscará el desafío del Alto Mando con tal de cumplir una promesa y, sin darse cuenta, entrará en un mundo lleno de secretos.
1. El poder de un Enlace

Ryku se sentó y dejó en el escritorio la agenda y el brazalete. Luego cogió el paquete que había dejado en la cama y sacó de él el nuevo módulo que le habían comprado sus padres. Era el último que necesitaba para tener todos los necesarios con tal de emprender su aventura: el módulo Holomisor.

Para no quedarse en silencio en la habitación, Ryku encendió la televisión y puso un canal al azar. En él se anunciaba el brazalete Enlace y algunos de sus módulos.

La agenda contenía una serie de números para estrenar el módulo. Ryku abrió el compartimento de los módulos del brazalete e instaló el Holomisor en él. Luego activó el brazalete para que el sistema reconociera todos los módulos instalados. Esto solía durar unos minutos, de modo que Ryku esperó viendo la televisión.

Estaban dando retransmisiones de los combates Pokémon más emocionantes de la Liga de hace varios años. Concretamente, el combate que se estaba emitiendo era de un entrenador que tenía un Enlace con un Gengar luchando contra un Bruno convertido en Onix. Ryku recordó que fue a verlo en persona hacía tiempo y rememoró el gran espectáculo que dio el entrenador desafiando al Alto Mando, pero desgraciadamente perdió contra Agatha en un combate de Gengar contra Gengar. En nivel de combate, ambos entrenadores demostraban que estaban en igualdad de condiciones, pero la anciana hizo que se la reconociera como miembro del Alto Mando con una inteligente estrategia que acabó con su contrincante. Ese año ninguno de los entrenadores que lucharon contra el Alto Mando llegó siquiera a enfrentarse a Lance. Ninguno alcanzó el título de Campeón de la Liga Pokémon.

Un pitido advirtió a Ryku y volvió a centrarse en el brazalete. Este ya había reconocido el módulo Holomisor y podía seleccionarse desde el menú principal. Ryku abrió la libreta y activó el módulo recién instalado. Este le mostró una pantalla desde la cual insertar los números de Holomisor que él quisiera e indicar a quién pertenecía.

Los dos primeros números eran los de sus padres. Aquellos quienes apoyaron desde su más tierna infancia el deseo de ser un entrenador, quienes le regalaron el brazalete Enlace y casi todos los módulos que creían esenciales para comenzar su viaje. Le acompañaron tan solo tres números más: el de un viejo amigo, Eric, que se mudó a ciudad Azulona hacía años; el de Liza, la entrenadora que cuida actualmente del Pokémon con quien mantiene un Enlace; y el de la profesora Dalia, de quien también recibió apoyo para ser entrenador entregándole a su Pokémon.

Una vez agregados todos los números, solo faltaba realizar una pequeña prueba conforme el módulo funcionaba correctamente. Para ello pidió a sus padres que le llamaran a través del Holomisor de casa. Escasos segundos después el brazalete emitió un tono musical y en la pantalla salía el nombre de uno de sus padres. Ryku asintió y creyó que su brazalete ya estaba listo para usar en su aventura. Lo apagó, se cambió de ropa y se echó en la cama. Mañana sería el gran día.

Por la mañana, Ryku, a pesar de haberse puesto el despertador, se levantó varios minutos antes de que sonara. Estaba entusiasmado por lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir: el inicio de su viaje, su aventura.

Primero se fue al lavabo y se miró al espejo. Tenía todo el cabello, de color negro brillante, completamente alborotado. ¿Tanto se movió en la cama por la noche? Pensó. No había dormido mal por lo que se quedó ligeramente perplejo. Se duchó, se peinó y se cepilló los dientes. Finalmente, comprobó con sus ojos de color marrón que no había de retocar nada más y, una vez confirmado, regresó a su habitación.

Ryku se vistió con la ropa que había preparado el día anterior y que usaría en su viaje. Guardó en la mochila ropa de recambio, un pijama y la agenda. Luego cogió el brazalete y se lo colocó en el brazo izquierdo. Ya estaba capacitado para emprender su aventura.

Antes de irse de la habitación le echó un rápido vistazo a su televisor, su cama, su escritorio… Todo lo que sabía que no volvería a ver en una temporada. Los ojos de Ryku se pararon específicamente en unas fotos que tenía en la estantería. Cogió una de ellas y, segundos después, sonrió.

En la fotografía se le podía ver a él, con cinco años, abrazando a Antorcha, el Charmander que le regaló la profesora Dalia como apoyo en su camino para convertirse en entrenador. También estaba ella, con su cabello rubio rojizo recogido en una coleta y unos ojos color miel escondidos tras unas gafas. Recordó los días que estuvo con su amigo de fuego entrenando para hacerle evolucionar, las veces que se quemó con su cola por algún despiste y los momentos en los que Antorcha lo vigilaba cuando cogía algún que otro resfriado.

Ryku miró las otras fotos en las que Antorcha había evolucionado a Charmeleon tras un duro entrenamiento, y la más reciente, de poco más de tres años, en la que ya era un poderoso Charizard. Esa última foto le trajo los últimos recuerdos que tuvo con él. La alegría que sintieron ambos al ver que los resultados de su entrenamiento, el tan ansiado día en el que el brazalete Enlace obtuvo el poder de Antorcha con tal de que Ryku lo utilizara y se convirtiera en su compañero para luchar en combates… Y el momento más amargo para Ryku: liberar a Antorcha. Aunque unos gracioso momentos en los que Antorcha entrenó a Ryku con la finalidad de que aprendiera a manejar el cuerpo de un Charizard con absoluta fluidez le hicieron olvidar la tristeza de separarse.

—Hemos trabajado muy duro y al fin lo hemos conseguido, compañero. Demostraré a todo Kanto los frutos de nuestro entrenamiento y te dedicaré todas las medallas que gane. Y, sobre todo, cumpliré mi promesa de volver a vernos. De eso no lo dudes.

Ryku dejó las fotos donde estaban y bajó al piso inferior donde ya le esperaban sus padres, en la puerta de casa, preparados para despedir a su hijo. Su madre le dio un par de recipientes de plástico repletos de comida y dos bocadillos de los cuales uno era pequeño, para que se lo comiera como desayuno. Su padre le dio su botella de agua fresca con la promoción de la Liga Pokémon que había llenado y dejado previamente en la nevera.

—¿Estás listo? —le preguntó.

—Sí.

Salieron de casa y se dirigieron a la salida del pueblo donde supuestamente también estaría la profesora Dalia para decirle adiós. Lo que no se esperaba Ryku era que casi todo Pueblo Paleta estaba ahí para despedirse: la mayoría de sus vecinos, los científicos que trabajaban en el laboratorio con la profesora Dalia y la propia profesora, que vestía su muy reconocible bata blanca sobre una camisa roja y una falda azul. Se percató de que no llevaba las gafas puestas; descansaban en el bolsillo de la bata. Tal vez estaba usando lentillas.

Ryku entabló unas palabras de adiós con los vecinos que le desearon lo mejor y toda la suerte del mundo. Ryku decía más gracias que cualquier frase referida a un adiós. Terminó con los vecinos y se reunió con la profesora Dalia, la última persona con la que tenía que hablar además de sus padres. Los tres estaban juntos, esperando.

—Ha llegado el día —comentó Dalia—. Hoy comienza tu aventura como entrenador.

—Ya deseaba iniciarla.

—Ten mucho cuidado, cielo —le pidió su madre.

—No te preocupes, mamá. Cuento con la fuerza de Antorcha para mi viaje.

—Igualmente estate atento —le advirtió su padre—. Los combates Pokémon no son lo único que existe en este mundo. Usa los albergues y los centros Técnicos siempre que tengas la oportunidad. Procura no dormir a la intemperie y no te hagas el valiente cuando tu Enlace se esté reiniciando, ¿de acuerdo?

—Entendido. Siempre que pueda me alojaré en los albergues y preguntaré por los que están por las rutas. Lo mismo haré con los centros Técnicos.

—Así me gusta.

—No te olvides del módulo Pokédex que te di —le recordó Dalia—. Contiene toda la información posible acerca de todos los Pokémon de la región. Te servirá para prepararte contra Pokémon salvajes que quieran atacarte.

—Me lo he estado estudiando estos últimos meses para no tener que estar mirándolo siempre.

Dalia le dedicó una sonrisa.

—No hay duda de que estás muy preparado. Es mejor que no te ralenticemos más.

—Buena suerte, cielo. —La madre de Ryku lo abrazó y le dio un beso de despedida en la frente.

—Enseña a los líderes de Gimnasio todo lo que has aprendido con Antorcha —le animó su padre.

—Desde luego. Tengo pensado llegar a ser Campeón de la Liga Pokémon cueste lo que cueste.

—Así se habla.

Ryku y su padre se abrazaron un largo rato y después Ryku se colocó la mochila y caminó hacia la Ruta 1. Echó un rápido vistazo hacia atrás y vio a todos, ya algo borrosos por la distancia, agitando los brazos de izquierda a derecha. Les dedicó el mismo gesto y continuó su camino por la Ruta 1 hacia su primer destino y su primera medalla en ciudad Verde.

-0-

Ryku hizo una pausa para descansar un poco antes de continuar. Había caminado por un par de horas y estaba poco más de medio camino entre Pueblo Paleta y ciudad Verde. Sacó de la mochila la botella de agua y bebió un poco. La botella no era lo bastante grande para conservar el agua en todo el camino, por lo que debía reservar la mayor cantidad para aguantar con esta toda la ruta.

Ryku miró alrededor mientras reposaba en el tronco de un árbol. Se ubicaba en la zona donde más se podían ver a los Pokémon de la ruta. Si mal no recordaba, la Ruta 1 estaba llena de Pidgey, Pidgeotto, algún que otro Pidgeot, Rattata y Raticate. También se rumoreaba que había Spearow que habían elegido la ruta como nuevo hábitat, aunque por ahora no había visto ninguno. En un principio, no tendría que combatir usando el Enlace, aunque no descartaba que tuviera que enfrentarse a varios Pokémon a la vez, en especial si eran Rattata y Raticate.

Como iba a estar un rato más reposando bajo el árbol, Ryku tuvo la idea de llamar a Liza. Así se enteraría de cómo le van las cosas a Antorcha y, de paso, estrenar el módulo del Holomisor. Pronunció el nombre del módulo y acto seguido dijo el nombre por el cual había identificado el número de Holomisor de Liza. El Brazalete hizo unos sonidos y luego marcó el número de la cuidadora. La primera vez Liza no respondió a la llamada, pero Ryku recordó que Liza era una mujer ocupada y que debía insistir un par de veces. Al cuarto intento fue cuando la pantalla del brazalete respondió y la cámara que había en la parte superior de esta proyectó la imagen de Liza con su llamativo traje carmesí y su pelo verde recogido en una coleta.

—¿Quién es? ¡Oh! Ryku, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Llamas por algo en especial?

—Hola, Liza. La verdad es que solo llamaba por saber algo de Antorcha. Hace poco he pensado en él y me vino a la cabeza que no te llamé en meses. Espero no haberte pillado haciendo nada importante.

—Nada que no conozcas ya, Ryku —rio Liza—. Hace poco que he acabado con el entrenamiento rutinario con los Charizard del valle y me estoy tomando un momento de relax mientras los observo. Curiosamente, Antorcha no está entre ellos.

—¿Otra vez ha tomado un día de soledad? —Preguntó Ryku. Las últimas veces que había llamado, Liza siempre le contestaba con la desaparición de Antorcha como si deseara estar a solas.

—Eso parece. Ha entrenado con el resto, eso te lo aseguro. Pero parece que se ha separado al terminar. Supongo que estará en aquel sitio de nuevo. Tendré que estar más atenta con él.

—¿Lleva actuando así mucho tiempo?

—La última semana por lo menos. Pero luego vuelve a ser el Charizard que conozco. ¿Sabes? Creo que esos momentos de soledad los hace solo para pensar en ti. Antorcha te echa de menos.

—Han pasado dos años y algunos meses desde que lo liberé y lo mandé contigo al valle. Le entiendo perfectamente.

—Tú también lo añoras —observó Liza.

—Por supuesto. Aún tengo que cumplir la promesa que le hice antes de irse. Y ya he empezado con ella.

Liza mostró una expresión de curiosidad a la par que impresionada.

—Me dijiste algo al respecto, pero… ¿Qué era? Lo siento, siempre me centro en los Charizard más que en cualquier otra cosa.

—Le prometí a Antorcha que nos volveríamos a ver y que le enseñaría una prueba de que con el Enlace soy tan fuerte como él.

—También suena a desafío personal, si me permites el comentario —opinó Liza—. Antorcha ahora es mucho más poderoso que cuando vino hace dos años. Tendrías que esforzarte mucho.

—Es posible. Pero de todas formas es una promesa. Y la única manera que tengo de que sepa que he mejorado es consiguiendo el título de Campeón de la Liga Pokémon de Kanto.

—¿Y cuándo vas a iniciar esa aventura?

—Ya la he empezado. Estoy de camino hacia mi primer destino y mi primera medalla.

—En ese caso, te deseo buena suerte y, aunque no esté, seguro que Antorcha te diría lo mismo con gestos propios de un Charizard.

—Gracias, Liza. Cuéntale la conversación que hemos tenido. Se alegrará y, con suerte, dejará de pasar ratos a solas.

—Lo haré. Adiós Ryku.

Liza colgó la llamada y su proyección holográfica se desvaneció. Ryku se quedó mirando al cielo unos instantes, pensando en Antorcha y en su reacción cuando Liza le hablase de él. Se relajó unos minutos más y reemprendió el camino de la ruta.

Un ruido proveniente de la hierba alta a un lado del camino alertó a Ryku. ¿Pokémon salvajes? Tenía toda la pinta de serlo. Y varios, para ser más exactos. Retrocedió lentamente, preparándose para el inminente combate. Una horda de Rattata y Raticate abandonó su escondite dispuesto a atacar a Ryku. Por suerte, él ya estaba a la distancia adecuada para no sufrir un golpe directo y totalmente listo para la acción.

Con un gesto sobre la pantalla del brazalete activó el Enlace. El brazalete emitió un molesto sonido para la horda de Pokémon salvaje que los detuvo en seco, pero no les impediría continuar con sus intenciones. Acto seguido Ryku notó las placas del módulo tocar su piel. El cambio había comenzado.

Ryku se envolvió en un aura centelleante que lo convirtió en una silueta de luz blanca. Desde dentro, el joven sintió la adaptación que su cuerpo estaba sufriendo: la aparición de las alas, la cola, los cuernos… Todo desde una perspectiva brillante desde fuera donde solo podía verse como una silueta humana cambiaba de forma a una inhumana. Todo transcurrido en pocos segundos. Finalmente, la luz que cubría a Ryku se desapareció, dejando a la vista el nuevo cuerpo que había adquirido.

Ahora Ryku se veía como un imponente Charizard, mostrando los cuernos, los colmillos sobresaliendo de su hocico, las alas extendidas y una larga cola con una llama que ardía con gran intensidad. Los Rattata y Raticate dudaron un instante, incomprensibles de lo que acaban de presenciar. Aun así, cargaron nuevamente hacia Ryku con la misma fuerza de antes.

Ryku sonrió. Iba a librar su primer combate como entrenador contra Pokémon salvajes y les iba a demostrar de lo que era capaz. Se concentró, apuntó con la vista a la horda y calculó cuántos enemigos tenía delante. Había al menos unos diez Pokémon, de los cuales solo cuatro eran Raticate. Inhaló y notó el fuego surgir de su interior. Hizo un último apuntado y abrió la boca. De ella surgió un enérgico torrente de llamas rojas en dirección al grupo de Pokémon salvajes. Los Rattata y los Raticate avanzaron un poco más antes de darse cuenta de las llamas que les iban a dar.

Sin poder reaccionar ante el ataque de Ryku, el fuego consumió a la mayoría de Pokémon salvajes, dejando medianamente intactos solo a tres Rattata.

Ryku cerró la boca y apagó así el potente lanzallamas. Los estragos que este había causado se pudieron ver sin problemas. Había Pokémon debilitados delante de él cubiertos de una capa negruzca, símbolo del impacto de las llamas en ellos. Los Pokémon que sobrevivieron se escaparon sin preocuparse de sus compañeros. Más allá de los Pokémon derrotados, había algo de hierba alta quemada por el lanzallamas. Por suerte esa hierba era densa y el fuego no se expandió en ninguna dirección, dejando únicamente un par de metros de profundidad de un agujero negro.

Con todas las amenazas derrotadas, ya no había necesidad de mantener el Enlace activo, por lo que Ryku se envolvió de nuevo en la brillante luz blanca y su cuerpo volvió a adoptar su forma original.

De repente una molesta sensación atravesó la espalda de Ryku. Se quitó la mochila de inmediato y se rascó a pesar de saber que no servía.

—¿Cuándo me adaptaré a tener y perder las alas? —Se preguntó—. Ya superé el problema con la cola. Espero superar este también.

Ryku se puso de nuevo la mochila y continuó andando mientras aguantaba la molesta sensación de las alas. Por lo menos esta desapareció al cabo de unos minutos.

Más adelante Ryku volvió a escuchar algo que le llamó la atención. ¿Otra horda de Pokémon salvajes? No. Esta vez solo era una bandada de Pidgey volando. No parecía nada de lo que preocuparse a primera vista, pero Ryku se dio cuenta de que los Pidgey no estaban yendo a ninguna arboleda donde pasar el día, sino que creía que huían de algo o alguien.

—¡No los pierdas de vista, Elvis!

Ryku miró en la dirección en la escuchó aquella voz justo cuando un Pidgeot lo sobrevoló a gran velocidad, tanta que Ryku se tambaleó por un golpe de viento. Recuperado, regresó la vista al campo y divisó una silueta a lo lejos que se iba acercando. Al principio no reconoció quién era, pero al llamar a ese Pidgeot Elvis no hizo falta pues conocía a alguien que tenía un Pokémon con ese nombre.

Un hombre de cabello marrón claro y ojos verdes se acercó a Ryku. Vestía una camisa color lima y unos pantalones azules y tenía un grueso guante de cuero en su mano izquierda y en la derecha, un brazalete Enlace. De su cintura colgaba una riñonera. El hombre era más alto que Ryku: una cabeza aproximadamente. En su rostro se notaba que era mayor que él.

—Anda, Ryku. Cuánto tiempo sin verte.

Ryku conocía a ese hombre. Se llamaba Horti y eran amigos desde que él empezó a entrenar con Antorcha para alcanzar su evolución final. Horti se ofrecía a llevarlo a zonas peligrosas con tal de avanzar en el adiestramiento muchas veces. Sin él es posible que aún Antorcha fuera un Charmeleon puesto que en la finca de la profesora Dalia a duras penas solían aparecer Pokémon salvajes con los que ganar cantidades decentes de experiencia.

—¿Horti? Caray, sí que han pasado años desde la última vez que nos vimos.

—Y tanto, me sorprende que nos reencontremos en la ruta 1. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Estoy de camino a ciudad Verde. Allí desafiaré al líder de Gimnasio y le ganaré.

—Oh, tienes previsto conseguir las ocho medallas, ¿no?

—Sí. Y combatir contra Alto Mando.

—Apuntas alto, ¿eh? Supongo que el Enlace que tienes es el de aquel Charmeleon que tenías.

—Claro. Pero concretamente mi Enlace ya es de un Charizard. Lo entrené para que evolucionara y se hiciera más fuerte.

—Por lo que veo me he perdido mucho de lo que sucedió en Pueblo Paleta —rio Horti.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? —preguntó Ryku—. ¿Por qué persigues a esa bandada de Pidgey? Y con Elvis, ni más ni menos.

—Elvis solo me está echando un ala con esto. Luego se irá como buen Pokémon salvaje que es. Con su ayuda atraparé un Pidgey en un santiamén.

—¿No tenías ya un Enlace con un Pidgeot? ¿Para qué quieres otro?

—No es para mí, sino para mi hermano pequeño —repuso Horti—. Hace un tiempo me llamó y dijo que en el futuro quería ser un entrenador como nosotros. Quería que su Enlace fuese con un Pidgeot también y, como bien sabes, la profesora Dalia dejó claro que los mejores Enlaces se hacen desde la evolución más previa. Por eso estoy tras los Pidgey.

—Ahora entiendo por qué solía ver mis entrenamientos con Antorcha. Se preparaba para los suyos con un Pidgey que tú le ibas a traer.

—Exactamente. No volveré a Pueblo Paleta hasta que capture uno.

Entre la conversación se oyó un grito. Ryku y Horti miraron al cielo y vieron a Elvis aproximarse y aterrizar entre ambos.

—¿Los has perdido? —consultó Horti.

Elvis hizo unos gestos y extendió un ala con la finalidad de indicar una dirección.

—Sabía que no irían más lejos de la arboleda —se alegró Horti. Una alegría que solo duró unos segundos—. Claro que ahora puede que hayan Pidgeotto que quieran pelea. Esto se complica.

—Hola, Elvis —saludó Ryku. Acarició el plumaje de la gran ave que este agradeció dejando que le mimara más—. No has cambiado nada.

—Por cierto, Ryku —llamó la atención Horti—. Ten. Mi número del Holomisor. Supongo que tendrás uno en tu brazalete, ¿no?

Ryku asintió y aceptó a través del brazalete el número de contacto de Horti y lo nombró como su propietario. Para su sorpresa, al haber agregado a su amigo en su brazalete, este emitió unos sonidos fácilmente identificables. Sin saber cómo, Ryku había recibido unas Monedas de Combate.

—¿Qué…? —Ryku no comprendía lo sucedido.

—Es un número especial —explicó Horti—. Formo parte del Servicio de Transporte Aéreo de Kanto y con ese número, además de usarlo para llamadas personales, también vale para utilizar el STA. Siempre que un trabajador da su número a un entrenador, se le suelen dar unas Monedas de Combate con la finalidad de que los emplee para un viaje del servicio como prueba.

—Vaya, muchas gracias Horti. Esto me puede ser de mucha ayuda.

—Como me has dicho que irás a por las ocho medallas supuse que te sería más que útil teniendo en cuenta que viajarás por todo Kanto. Solo hay una condición: los entrenadores han de visitar la ciudad al menos una vez a pie para poder luego viajar entre ciudades.

—¿Por qué ha de ser así? —inquirió Ryku.

—Creo que tiene algo que ver con la Liga Pokémon. Una manera de conocer que los entrenadores que desafíen al Alto Mando serán dignos rivales que no solo han derrotado a los Líderes de Gimnasio, sino que han luchado duro con tal de llegar a ellos.

—Curioso. Aunque de todas formas ya tenía en mente ir a las ciudades caminando por las rutas si no me hubiera topado contigo. Igualmente haré uso del servicio cuando lo requiera. Gracias.

—Bueno, va siendo hora de reiniciar la persecución —comentó Horti con un aplauso—. Elvis, guíame hasta los Pidgey.

El Pidgeot emitió un gruñido y despegó. Directamente voló en la dirección por la que había venido.

—Estamos en contacto, Ryku. Adiós.

Ryku se despidió con un hasta la próxima a la vez que agitaba el brazo. Se quedó observando a Horti adentrarse en el campo mientras seguía al Pokémon con el que tenía un Enlace un tiempo. Cuando ya su figura era borrosa, reemprendió su camino hacia ciudad Verde.

El resto del trayecto lo recorrió sin ningún tipo de incidente. Vio a otros Rattata y Raticate, pero estos al verlo huían entre la hierba. El espectáculo que dio como Charizard debió llegar al resto de Pokémon salvajes. No le atacarían en la ruta por una temporada.

Pronto divisó los altos edificios típicos de ciudad Verde. Ryku corrió hacia la entrada de la ciudad, emocionado por el deseo de combatir contra un Líder de Gimnasio.


	2. Ciudad Verde

Lo primero con lo que Ryku se topó fue con lo concurrida que era la ciudad. Gente paseando por las calles con la familia, pareja o su Pokémon, entrando y saliendo de tiendas o descansando en los bancos de las calles. Ryku paseó por las calles mientras contemplaba todos los rincones de la ciudad. Usó el mapa por si le indicaba el camino hacia el Gimnasio Pokémon, pero este solo se encargaba de señalar rutas y ciudades. Ryku tenía que buscar un mapa de la ciudad si no quería perderse en ella.

Deambulando acabó en una de las plazas donde más gente pasaba el día en las mesas de fuera de los bares y restaurantes, dando de comer a Pidgey cerca de una fuente cuya agua salía de los tentáculos de la estatua de un Tentacool. Aprovechó el borde de la fuente para sentarse y descansar un poco.

Mientras tanto, empleó el Holomisor y grabó un mensaje de vídeo. Luego buscó el número de su madre o padre y se lo mandó. Ryku pensó en llamarlos en persona, pero había mucho ruido en la plaza y sus padres a duras penas conseguirían escucharle. Con el vídeo les avisaría de que había llegado a ciudad Verde sano y salvo.

Ryku vislumbró en una de las salidas de la plaza un cartel con un mapa. Tenía pinta de pertenecer al de la ciudad, de modo que retomó la marcha y fue a examinarlo. No erró y comprobó la ruta más corta que debía tomar hacia el Gimnasio. De paso memorizó los lugares de interés como el centro Técnico y el albergue de la ciudad. Solo había uno de cada, pero ambos mostraban ser grandes y fácilmente detectables. Ryku se decepcionó de que no se diseñara un módulo para hacer fotografías y se lamentó de no haber añadido una cámara a la mochila. Una fotografía al mapa de la ciudad le hubiera venido muy bien. Tendría que confiar en su memoria y en hallar más carteles como este en el resto de la ciudad. Tomó la salida adecuada y se dirigió hacia el Gimnasio.

El recorrido que debía realizar era extenso, pues el Gimnasio estaba en el extremo noreste de la ciudad y Ryku había accedido a esta desde el sur. Por el camino recibió una respuesta de sus padres quienes, al igual que él, le mandaron un mensaje de vídeo. En este se escuchaba su alivio de llegar a la ciudad sin muchos percances. Sobre todo, por el ataque de la horda de Rattata y Raticate. También le desearon suerte en su primer combate contra un Líder de Gimnasio, lo que Ryku agradeció a pesar de que no le oyesen.

Ante Ryku se presentó la increíble estructura del Gimnasio Pokémon de ciudad Verde. Ese tejado semicircular y cortado a la posición de las puertas de madera, dando como resultado dos arcos a distintos niveles. En frente de la puerta se alzaban seis columnas -tres a cada lado- que formaban una especie de camino hacia esta. Más adelante había dos escaleras para llegar al Gimnasio y, en el espacio entre estas, había una fuente con un relieve de siluetas las cuales la central escupía el agua de su boca. Ryku alzó la vista. Estaba a escasos metros de realizar su primer paso hacia la Liga Pokémon. Inspiró y Expiró. Estaba listo para afrontar el desafío.

Ryku subió las escaleras y caminó hacia la puerta. Iba decidido a abrirlas, pero en cuanto las tocó vio un cartel al lado con aspecto importante. Se acercó y lo leyó detenidamente.

—Información para los retadores. Actualmente el Gimnasio de ciudad Verde queda indispuesto por falta de un Líder que lo controle. Mientras el Consejo de la Liga Pokémon busca a la persona adecuada, este Gimnasio quedará cerrado y seleccionado como el último a hacer de los ocho repartidos por Kanto. Lamentamos las molestias y prometemos que volverá a funcionar antes del comienzo de las preliminares de la Liga Pokémon.

Ryku se quedó perplejo. ¿No había líder de Gimnasio? ¿Cuándo sucedió esto? Tuvo que ser recientemente si no se había informado al respecto. De todas formas, y según decía el cartel, la medalla de este Gimnasio sería la última que obtendría. No le quedaba más remedio que continuar hacia su próximo destino que, según el mapa, sería ciudad Plateada.

— ¿Tú también te has decepcionado al ver el Gimnasio cerrado?

Ryku dirigió la vista al desconocido que le acababa de hablar. Se trataba de un joven como él, aunque ligeramente más alto. Tenía un cabello corto y de color azul muy oscuro, casi confundible con el negro. Sus ojos eran oscuros, por la distancia era complicado averiguar el color exacto, pero se notaba que no tenían un tono destacable. Vestía ropa ligera pensada para los largos viajes. Ryku se fijó en su brazo izquierdo: llevaba un brazalete Enlace. Ese joven era un entrenador como él.

—¿Sabes cuánto tiempo lleva cerrado? Me acabo de enterar de esto— preguntó Ryku.

—Ni idea. Solo llevo unos días aquí y en mi primer día ya me lo encontré cerrado. Es un fastidio estar tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos de completar la obtención de las ocho medallas.

Ryku se sorprendió ante la última frase sacada por el joven.

—¿Estás tras las medallas de Kanto?

—Desde luego. Mira.

El joven sacó del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta una caja metálica roja y la abrió. Ryku se quedó perplejo al ver siete de las ocho medallas de los Gimnasios. El joven solo necesitaba la de este Gimnasio para completar la colección.

—Caray, ya tienes casi todas. Increíble. Te habrá costado conseguirlas, supongo.

—Algunos líderes fueron un verdadero reto debido a mi Enlace; otros, tenía ventaja sobre ellos; el resto dio un combate inolvidable. Confío en que el próximo líder de este Gimnasio esté a la altura.

—¿Puedo saber qué tipo de Enlace tienes? —preguntó Ryku curioso.

—Cómo no. Mi Enlace es de tipo agua, realizado con un Blastoise. ¿Y el tuyo?

—De tipo fuego, realizado con un Charizard.

—Interesante. Si querías ir a por la medalla de este Gimnasio, deduzco que también perseguirás las demás. —Ryku asintió y corroboró su suposición—. Vas a tenerlo más complicado que yo.

—Es posible. Pero no me pienso rendir hasta lograrlo —anunció Ryku muy convincente.

El joven rio.

—Esas palabras son las mismas que solté cuando inicié mi aventura hace muchos meses ya. —Hizo una pausa—. Dime, ¿vas a partir hacia el siguiente Gimnasio y desafiar a su líder?

—Hoy no. Prefiero pasar la noche aquí y salir por la mañana.

—Entonces irás al albergue de la ciudad. Si no sabes dónde está te puedo guiar ya que estoy alojado allí.

—Sí sé dónde está —repuso Ryku—, pero no me importa que me acompañes si quieres.

—Muy bien. Vamos, entonces. Por cierto, no me he presentado en toda la conversación. Me llamo Dylan.

—Yo soy Ryku.

-0-

El albergue era más grande de lo que Ryku pensaba. Él se imaginaba un edificio pequeño pero lo bastante espacioso para acoger a varias decenas de entrenadores a la vez. Pero Dylan le había contado cómo era y, hasta que no lo vio en persona, Ryku no se lo creía.

Solo la recepción ya mostraba tener la calidad de un hotel con la diferencia de estar enfocado exclusivamente a entrenadores los cuales se veían ir y venir por todas las puertas del recinto y subir y bajar las escaleras que llevaban al piso superior. Había más entrenadores de lo que se imaginaba.

—¿Me crees ahora? —Dylan le había hablado sobre el albergue mientras se dirigían a este. Ryku no creía todo lo que le comentaba.

—Voy a tener que hacerlo, sí —dijo Ryku abatido por la realidad.

—En cuanto cojas la habitación te enseño los campos para duelos entre entrenadores, que parece que aún dudas.

—No, no. Te creo —repuso velozmente Ryku—. Con esta recepción ya es suficiente.

Dylan lo miró, todavía dubitativo. Lo dejó estar y fueron a la recepción.

—Buenas tardes y bienvenido al albergue de ciudad Verde. ¿En qué puedo serviros? —saludó el recepcionista. Era un hombre alto, vestido con el uniforme del albergue: traje negro con pajarita roja. Tenía el pelo corto y moreno y unos ojos color miel. No dejaba de sonreír.

—Buenas tardes. Quisiera una habitación —pidió Ryku.

—Muy bien. Me enseña su identidad de entrenador, ¿por favor? —Ryku seleccionó en la pantalla de su brazalete su tarjeta electrónica que demostraba su cualidad como entrenador—. Gracias. ¿Cuánto tiempo va a estar?

—Solo un día.

—De acuerdo. Serán cien monedas de combate.

Ryku activó el módulo de las monedas y dejó que el recepcionista pasara un aparato por encima de la pantalla que leyó el número de su cuenta de entrenador. La pantalla del ordenador del recepcionista emitió un pitido con el que fue verificado el pago.

—Aquí tienes. Tu habitación está en la primera planta. Número cuarenta y seis.

—Gracias.

Ryku recogió la llave.

—Perdona, ¿te interesaría participar en un torneo que estamos organizando en el albergue? —preguntó el recepcionista antes de que Ryku y Dylan se marcharan.

—Oh, es verdad. ¿Cómo va el reclutamiento de participantes? —cuestionó Dylan—. Oí que aún no se tienen los necesarios.

—Casi estamos listos. Unos entrenadores se inscribieron esta mañana y eso nos dio un buen empujón. Por desgracia del destino, los nuevos participantes no rellenaron todo el tablón y nos queda solamente uno más. Una pena, si al acabar el día no se inscribe nadie más, tendremos que aplazar el torneo unas semanas. Y eso sería bastante malo.

—Pues sí que es mala suerte, sí.

—¿En qué consiste el torneo? —inquirió Ryku.

—Es sencillo. Se realizarán combates Pokémon para avanzar en el tablón hasta llegar a la final y el ganador del torneo se llevará un premio de veinticinco mil Monedas de Combate.

Ryku se quedó con la boca abierta, anonadado. Veinticinco mil Monedas de Combate eran una cantidad considerable. Con ese dinero no se tendría que preocupar más por pasar noches en los albergues.

—Participaré.

—Genial. Te inscribiré con los datos que me diste a la hora de pedir habitación.

—¿Cuándo se hará el torneo?

—Mañana por la tarde. Hoy era el último día para las inscripciones. El resto ya está listo.

Ryku asintió. Segundos después se percató de algo: si el torneo iba a ser al día siguiente en horario vespertino, eso significaba que tendría que pasar una noche más por lo menos. Con lo cansado que acabaría tras el final del torneo como acabase no podía continuar su camino sin un buen descanso.

—¿Ocurre algo? —Dylan notó la preocupación de Ryku.

—Solo he pagado por una noche en el albergue y con el torneo dudo que tenga ganas de continuar sin reposar antes. No tengo dinero para una segunda.

—¿Solo eso? —Dylan habló como si se tratara de algo mundano—. Recepcionista, las noches extra que se quede él, ponlos a mi cuenta.

—Muy bien.

—Espera, espera, espera —saltó Ryku—. Dylan, ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices y haces?

—Sin duda.

—¿De verdad?

—Te lo repetiré: sin duda. Apúntale una noche más a mi cuenta.

El recepcionista obedeció y en cuestión de segundos el recepcionista ya había cobrado el dinero de la noche extra que pasaría Ryku. Dylan hizo una seña a Ryku de apartarse para que otro entrenador pudiera alquilar su habitación. Alejados de la recepción, Ryku retomó las preguntas.

—¿Por qué lo has hecho? —preguntó—. ¿Acaso das noches gratis a otros entrenadores para que estén en deuda contigo?

—Qué locuras sueltas —replicó Dylan—. No lo hago para que alguien esté en deuda conmigo. Solo lo hago para ayudar.

—Es que todavía no comprendo…

—Mira, he visto tu reacción al saber del torneo. Decir que estabas interesado y deseabas participar es, quizá, quedarse corto. Y si ganas podrás alojarte en cualquier albergue, ya sea de ruta o de ciudad, sin preocuparte de quedarte corto de dinero. Y ese es un buen incentivo en tu tarea de recolectar las ocho medallas. Te lo dice alguien que ya ha pasado por eso.

—En ese caso, solo puedo decir gracias. Pero sigo pensando en querer devolverte la noche que me has pagado.

—De nada. Pero olvida que te he pagado una noche más hasta que termine el torneo, al menos. No quiero verte sin combatir a pleno rendimiento.

—Hecho. Solo una pregunta más: ¿Por qué no te apuntaste en el torneo?

—Porque solo vine a la ciudad por la medalla. Nunca estuve interesado en este torneo.

—Vaya. Me hubiera gustado combatir contra ti en el torneo.

—Puede que tengas esa oportunidad. A fin de cuentas, si vas por las ocho medallas será para participar en la Liga Pokémon, ¿no? Tal vez nos encontremos en las preliminares.

—Cierto.

Dylan echó un vistazo a la pantalla de su brazalete.

—Aún no es hora de que abran el comedor. ¿Quieres ver el estadio mientras esperamos?

—No es mala idea. Te sigo.

Dylan guio a Ryku por el albergue hasta salir afuera por la parte de atrás del edificio. Nada más salir, Dylan señaló un recinto donde se encontraba el estadio. Ryku se asombró al ver la construcción. Pensaba que el estadio sería, simplemente, un campo abierto con una delimitación para el área de combate. Sin embargo, el edificio que tenía delante podía pasar fácilmente por un Gimnasio Pokémon.

El interior del recinto era como Ryku se había imaginado. No había mucho que destacar más que el campo de batalla, unas gradas a un lado en el que fácilmente podrían estar como cien personas o más y unos focos arriba que apuntaban al campo.

—Honestamente, no me imaginaba que el albergue contase con un campo de batalla parecido al de un Gimnasio Pokémon —comentó Ryku mientras observaba el entorno.

Ryku se paró un momento a examinar en detalle el campo de batalla. Ahí iba a pelear contra otros entrenadores y comprobó si el terreno beneficiaba a algún tipo. El campo era de tierra fina, por lo que los entrenadores con un Enlace de Tierra tendrían una ligera ventaja sobre él, aunque ínfima gracias a su tipo secundario. Al menos se alegró de que no fuera de piedra; eso le hubiera causado mucho daño si había entrenadores con Enlace de tipo Roca, su tipo némesis.

—Lo mismo dije yo cuando lo vi por primera vez —agregó Dylan—. He oído que tiene todo lo básico para ser un Gimnasio oficial, aunque el más relevante de la ciudad sigue teniendo un aspecto superior.

—No llegaste a entrar en su interior —repuso Ryku—. Tal vez el campo sea igual y solo sea pura belleza por fuera y austero por dentro.

—También es verdad.

Ryku siguió reconociendo el terreno y preparándose para el momento del torneo. Normalmente, Ryku solía improvisar en los combates Pokémon porque siempre desconocía contra quién iba a luchar. Pero el terreno siempre lo investigaba; intentaba encontrar cosas en el ambiente que poder usar en las peleas en su beneficio tanto ofensiva como defensivamente. Lamentablemente, nunca había peleado contra otro entrenador, de modo que esa costumbre la empleaba más para ayudar a Antorcha mientras este combatía. Ahora era su turno de encontrar esos beneficios del entorno a la vez que luchaba contra alguien cuyo Enlace sería desconocido. Tenía que anticiparse, hacer los deberes y ahorrar tiempo antes de un combate.

—El campo es lo bastante amplio como para que mis ataques no se vean mermados. Aunque, por ser un recinto cubierto, tendré que vigilar no elevarme demasiado o me golpearé en la cabeza y eso podría hacerme perder el combate —murmuró Ryku a sí mismo.

Dylan, por otro lado, dejó a Ryku con sus estudios y se fue a las gradas. Se dedicó a buscar el sitio adecuado con la finalidad de disfrutar del torneo en su plenitud. Cuando lo halló, dejó una marca con un poco de arena que había cogido del campo. Terminado el trabajo, regresó al campo de batalla.

—¿Has acabado con la exploración del terreno? —preguntó Dylan.

—Sí. Ya le he echado un buen vistazo. Podemos irnos.

Como todavía faltaba una hora para que abriera el comedor, Ryku y Dylan buscaron alguna forma de matar el tiempo. Se dieron los números de Holomisor para que Dylan avisara a Ryku del momento en el que abrieran el comedor. Ryku se despidió rápidamente y se dirigió hacia su habitación en la primera planta.

No había mucho que ver en la habitación: una cama, un lavabo, una mesa y un mueble con un televisor. Su ventana daba al interior del recinto del albergue, por el cual se veía el edificio donde estaba el campo de batalla. Dejó la mochila sobre la mesa y abandonó la habitación.

Ryku recibió un mensaje de texto de Dylan en cuanto llegó al recibidor. Estoy en el bar jugando al pinball y tomando un refresco por si te quieres pasar, decía el mensaje. Ryku no tenía nada que hacer, de manera que aceptó la idea de ir al bar.

Allí se topó con un ambiente bastante cargado. Había bastantes entrenadores que compartían espacio entre la barra, las mesas y las tres máquinas de pinball que había. Ryku buscó a Dylan, pero no lo detectó con la mirada. Paseó por la barra y las mesas con la esperanza de que fuera Dylan quien le viera antes. Segundos después, entre tanto ruido que se escuchaba en el bar, percibió la llamada de alguien. Dylan agitaba su brazo con tal de captar su atención. Ryku se acercó a la mesa y se dio cuenta de que Dylan no estaba solo. Lo acompañaba otro hombre.

Por el aspecto Ryku podía echarle fácilmente los treinta años. Tenía el pelo corto y negro y una cinta roja que le cubría la frente. Su cara imponía mucho, al igual que su cuerpo perfectamente entrenado para combates físicos. Por las pintas debía pertenecer al Dojo Karate de ciudad Azafrán.

—Ryku, te presento a Kendo —enseñó Dylan—. Es miembro del Dojo Karate, como ya bien habrás imaginado por su indumentaria.

—Sí, una ligera suposición ya me hice. Encantado. Mi nombre es Ryku.

—Un placer conocerte.

Ryku tomó asiento.

—Kendo es uno de los participantes del torneo del albergue, ¿sabes? Un posible rival.

Ryku y Kendo intercambiaron una mirada.

—Así que tú también participas en el torneo, ¿eh? —dijo Kendo.

—Sí.

Kendo examinó de arriba abajo a Ryku, como si con solo mirarlo ya pudiera saber algo de él.

—Va a ser un torneo de los más interesantes en los que he estado, ya lo creo —sentenció.

—¿Qué quieres decir con interesante? —preguntó Dylan, curioso.

—Oh, ya lo veremos cuando empiece, ¿no? —Dio un último sorbo a su bebida y se levantó—. He de irme. Siempre me apetece entrenar un poco antes de comer, así entra mejor. Adiós.

Y Kendo desapareció entre la multitud.

—¿Conoces de algo en particular a ese karateka?

—No. Solo me dejó sentarme en su mesa ya que el resto están ocupados. No conversamos mucho antes de que llegaras. —Hubo una pausa—. ¿Crees que te enfrentarás a él en alguna fase del torneo?

—A saber. Mañana puede ocurrir de todo.

—Ni que lo jures. Qué ganas de presenciar el torneo. Tiene una pinta que ni la de la Liga Pokémon.

—¿Has llegado a conocer a más entrenadores que participen en el torneo?

—No, solo a Kendo. —Ryku se decepcionó. Pensó que podría sacar algo sabiendo de los demás participantes—. Pero tampoco quiero perder las sorpresas. Hay que estar emocionado hasta el final.

Ryku y Dylan pasaron todo el tiempo jugando al pinball hasta que el bar comenzó a vaciarse. Aquello era un indicio de que el comedor ya había abierto y la cena estaba servida.

Ryku engulló su comida vorazmente. En todo el día solo había desayunado y almorzado. Con todo lo que había experimentado en un solo día se olvidó de comer y ahora la cena era algo más que comer ligero. Dylan se limitó a comer un simple plato y una combinación de bayas.

Durante la cena un empleado del albergue hizo un llamamiento a todos los entrenadores del comedor. Cuando hubo silencio informó a los entrenadores de la hora exacta a la que empezaría el torneo y algunas reglas solo aplicables antes del torneo como no presentarse antes de que dé inicio el torneo se consideraba abandono y victoria para el contrincante. La hora del torneo se situaba a las cuatro de la tarde y duraría hasta la noche, pues el torneo se celebraba de principio a fin y después habría una fiesta. Finalizó con la mención de otra serie de reglas que se comunicarían antes de comenzar el primer duelo.

Tras la cena, Ryku ya no se sentía con fuerzas de hacer nada. Se despidió de Dylan y se fue directamente a su habitación. Se cambió la ropa por el pijama y se dejó caer en la cama. Mañana prometía ser un día intenso.


	3. El torneo parte 1

Ryku despertó acompañado de los rayos del sol. No eran los primeros, pues el sol ya llevaba un tiempo levantado. Miró el reloj de su brazalete y este le indicó la hora: nueve de la mañana. Su primera reacción al ver la hora fue vestirse y lavarse a toda prisa. A lo mejor me pierdo el desayuno, pensó. Salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la recepción mientras se ponía el brazalete.

En el comedor se alegró de que todavía quedasen entrenadores desayunando. De hecho, la mayoría se estaba sirviendo y empezando a comer. Miró a un cartel que había en la entrada al comedor y se dio cuenta de algo. No había llegado a tiempo antes de que cerraran, sino justo cuando abrían. Ignoró el fallo y se puso a desayunar.

Al terminar, regresó a recepción. El torneo no empezaba hasta dentro de varias horas y no sabía cómo entretenerse hasta entonces. Lo primero en lo que pensó fue en buscar a Dylan. No se había presentado durante el desayuno o, al menos, no mientras él estaba en el comedor. Decidió volver por si lo encontraba.

No lo vio.

—¿Buscas a alguien en particular?

Ryku se sobresaltó ligeramente. No se esperaba que alguien le preguntara algo y menos ayudarle a buscar a su amigo. Se dio la vuelta y estuvo a punto de responder, pero se guardó las palabras. Dylan fue quien habló.

—A ti, siendo honestos —terminó por responder—. ¿Has desayunado?

—Iba a ello. ¿y tú?

—He terminado hace poco.

—¿Vas a hacer algo hoy? Todavía queda tiempo antes de que dé comienzo el torneo.

—La verdad es que no lo sé. Como tenía pensado partir después de comer no tengo ni la más remota idea de cómo llenar ese tiempo.

—¿Por qué no haces un último entrenamiento antes del torneo?

—Buena idea. Iré a los campos adicionales.

—Nos vemos allí en cuanto haya desayunado.

Dylan se retiró al comedor y Ryku salió al exterior, cada uno con su objetivo en mente. Por desgracia, el de Ryku lo compartían otros entrenadores que, aunque no participaban en el torneo, practicaban su combate. Ryku se decepcionó, pero no le duró mucho pues se le ocurrió entrenar a las afueras de la ciudad, donde podía elegir entre las Rutas 1, 2 y 22. Votó por la única Ruta en la que ya había estado.

Una vez llegó a la Ruta 1, buscó un lugar donde su entrenamiento no afectase a nadie y se dispuso a entrenar. Justo en el momento de activar el Enlace recordó la quedada con Dylan en los campos de entrenamiento del albergue, lugar en el que actualmente no estaba. Le mandó un mensaje de vídeo con el Holomisor con su ubicación por si quería verle prepararse para el torneo. Una vez enviado el mensaje, ejecutó el módulo Enlace.

Las siguientes horas Ryku estuvo realizando acrobacias en el aire a la vez que lanzaba fuertes llamas en todas direcciones. Procuraba que el fuego no se acercara mucho a la hierba que, aunque no era lo bastante densa como para expandirse, no le apetecía dejar marcas que dijeran aquí estuvo un entrenador de tipo Fuego. Ryku dedicó una parte del tiempo también a un combate cuerpo a cuerpo que había diseñado y perfeccionado por su cuenta, pero el cuerpo de un Charizard no estaba pensado para ese estilo de combate con unos brazos no muy fuertes con tal de propiciar poderosos puñetazos por ellos mismos. Su opción más utilizada era una habilidad idéntica a la técnica de Movimiento Sísmico, pero mucho más débil, sin embargo, tirar a tu adversario desde una altura considerable que le causase un daño por caída le era suficiente, más incluso si lograba combinarlo con otras técnicas.

Dylan no terminó reuniéndose con Ryku porque había tenido que atender unos asuntos personales. Por otro lado, Dylan creyó que era mejor que Ryku practicara en solitario con una concentración superior a la que puedes tener si hay alguien constantemente viéndote. Con un mensaje de vídeo quedaron para comer juntos cuando terminaran sus respectivas tareas.

Ryku finalizó su entrenamiento tras varias horas. Desactivó su Enlace y descansó un momento antes de regresar al albergue. Esperó a Dylan en recepción y ambos fueron al comedor. Mientras comían, Dylan le fue informando a Ryku acerca de los demás participantes y de los supuestos Enlaces que podrían poseer. A veces el aspecto del entrenador decía mucho del Enlace que empleaba, y un buen ejemplo de ello era Kendo. De todos ellos, Dylan solo logró deducir unos pocos que resultaban obvios, como un caza-bichos llamado Lou o una pescadora de nombre Olga. Con ello Ryku sabría todas las fortalezas y debilidades que tendría su tipo contra sus rivales.

Todavía faltaban un par de horas para que el torneo comenzara, pero el albergue ya se estaba llenando de gente, ya fueran entrenadores o no, dispuesta a ver el espectáculo. Dylan se marchó a ocupar el asiento que se había reservado no sin antes desear suerte a su amigo. Ryku no se quedó solo todo el tiempo de espera, pues Kendo, que casualmente pasaba por allí, lo llamó y lo invitó a reunirse con el resto de participantes. Los dieciséis entrenadores se conocieron superficialmente ya que ninguno deseaba comentar su tipo de Enlace hasta llegado el momento, ni siquiera los obvios les apetecía especificar el Pokémon con el que se habían enlazado. Aquello llevó a largos silencios que se rompían rara vez y agradecieron que por megafonía se avisara a los espectadores sobre la inminencia del torneo y que los participantes se juntaran en una habitación en la parte trasera del estadio.

Los dieciséis entrenadores entraron en aquella habitación donde les esperaban dos personas. Una de ellas era el recepcionista y la otra una mujer de cabello moreno y largo.

—Muy bien. Como veo que están todos los participantes del torneo iremos adelantando el trabajo previo a los combates.

La mujer encendió una pantalla con el mando y este mostró una imagen de una tabla de clasificación con los supuestos participantes ocultos tras una interrogación.

—Ahora procederemos a ver quiénes se enfrentarán. Os iré llamando y mi compañera os dará un mando que os colocará aleatoriamente en la tabla. Simple, ¿no? Empecemos.

El recepcionista fue diciendo los nombres de los entrenadores y estos realizaron las acciones según había comentado el recepcionista. Ryku fue el décimo en ser llamado. Se acercó a la mujer que le dio el mando y pulsó el botón. La imagen de su rostro viajó por las interrogantes que no habían sido ocupadas y se detuvo en una de las pocas ramas que todavía no tenían a ningún otro entrenador. Se sintió un poco decepcionado por no saber al momento quién sería su contrincante, pero tampoco iba a tardar en conocerlo. Cuando el último entrenador pulsó el botón, la tabla de clasificación ya estaba completa. Ryku vio a su contendiente, un hombre corpulento y con cara de pocos amigos llamado Brulem. Siguiendo las suposiciones de Dylan, dedujo que su rival usaba algún tipo de Enlace cuyo Pokémon poseía una tremenda fuerza. Debía andar con ojo.

—Muy bien. Ahora que ya tenéis a vuestro rival, ¿alguno necesita que se le repitan las normas de este torneo? —Nadie lo requirió—. Perfecto entonces. El torneo comienza en unos minutos. Dirigíos al campo en cuanto el comentarista diga vuestros nombres. Os deseo buena suerte y que gane el mejor.

El recepcionista se marchó y la mujer cambió de canal en la pantalla y mostró el campo de batalla y unas gradas repletas de gente. En la parte superior izquierda de la pantalla seguía estando la tabla de clasificación.

—Los combates de los demás entrenadores los podéis ver desde aquí si os apetece. Buena suerte.

Con esto dicho, los entrenadores se dispersaron alrededor de la sala. Ryku se quedó mirando la televisión para no perderse nada de los combates. Alguien lo sacó de su concentración al tocarle el hombro y Ryku le dirigió una mirada seria antes de reconocerle el rostro. Era Kendo.

—¿Nervioso, muchacho?

—Bastante. Va a ser la primera vez que combata contra entrenadores que desconozco por completo —respondió Ryku.

—Ya veo. Es tu inicio como entrenador, ¿no? —Ryku asintió—. No temas, todos hemos pasado por ello. Llegará un momento en el que la experiencia eliminará esos nervios.

—¿Tuviste un inicio similar al mío? —preguntó con curiosidad Ryku.

Kendo dudó.

—Ahora que lo dices, este torneo no se aleja demasiado de la clasificatoria que tuve que realizar para ser aceptado en el Dojo Karate. Es menos duro, viendo a los demás entrenadores, pero se parece igualmente.

Ryku se imaginó lo dura que debía ser esa clasificatoria en comparación con un torneo.

—De todas formas, espero que podamos enfrentarnos, pues el azar es lo que quiere.

Ryku hizo una mueca de confusión y se fijó en la tabla de clasificación cuando Kendo se lo señaló. No se había percatado de que, si tanto él como Kendo ganaban todos sus combates, lucharían en la semifinal de la parte derecha de la tabla.

—Hubiera preferido que fuera en la final, pero valdrá —comentó Kendo—. Si llegamos a pelear, quiero que me enseñes tu potencial, ¿de acuerdo?

Ryku sonrió y asintió. Las palabras de Kendo, un hombre que no conocía más que era un karateka del Dojo Karate de ciudad Azafrán, lo habían animado lo suficiente y ahora la mayoría de nervios se había desvanecido. Lo único que temía era la lógica de no saber contra qué Enlace Pokémon del entrenador se enfrentaría y si tendría ventaja sobre él o no. Era lo único que tenía en la cabeza en esos momentos.

—Buena suerte, chico —dijo Kendo a modo de despedida.

—Lo mismo digo —repitió Ryku.

Minutos después un comentarista comenzó a hablar sobre el torneo y sus participantes. Su voz sonaba tan fuerte que la televisión por la que Ryku veía el torneo estaba silenciada dado que no lo necesitaba teniendo el torneo a una puerta de distancia. El comentarista dijo los dos primeros nombres y en la pantalla de la habitación aparecieron las imágenes de los participantes. Aquellos que fueron llamados abandonaron la sala.

Desde entonces, los combates fueron sucediéndose con un margen de un par de minutos entre combate y combate. Ryku observó cada uno de los duelos, acompañado en ocasiones de alguien más que compartía su curiosidad de conocer a sus rivales. Ryku ya había visto a los cuatro participantes que pasaron a cuartos de final y sus Enlaces. Todos ellos tenían una fuerte ventaja de tipo contra su Enlace de Fuego, y también con su secundario del volador. De los cuatro, Ryku apostó por un entrenador llamado Uleis, cuyo Enlace era de un Poliwrath, como posible finalista de la rama izquierda del tablón. Tenía una técnica asombrosa y logró derrotar a una entrenadora con un Enlace de tipo eléctrico sin mucho esfuerzo. Finalmente, los combates de la rama izquierda terminaron y, tal y como Ryku supuso, Uleis se convirtió en el primer finalista.

Con un Poliwrath como posible rival, Ryku examinó su lista de movimientos en busca de una manera de contrarrestarlo. Su lanzallamas era potente, pero poco efectivo contra él. Su mejor alternativa era emplear ataques de tipo normal que se aproximaran a la fuerza de sus llamas, como el ataque cuchillada y, como último recurso y con el que mejor podía obtener una rápida victoria era con el ataque ala, el cual le permitiría efectuar rápidos golpes con una alta capacidad de escapar después, además de poseer una ventaja contra su segundo tipo. Depositó toda su confianza en esos movimientos, pues el resto los basaría en habilidades personales.

Los combates de la rama derecha comenzaron. El duelo de Kendo fue el primero en efectuarse y su rival era Relma, una entrenadora con un Enlace de tipo Normal hecho con un Chansey. Kendo reveló su Enlace de tipo Lucha con un Machoke el cual Ryku le extrañó, pues aquella no era la última evolución de un Machop. Sin embargo, Kendo demostró no necesitar estar en la última fase evolutiva de un Pokémon para poseer un gran poder, pues derrotó al Chansey con una fuerte combinación de movimientos de tipo lucha. Relma alcanzó a darle algunos golpes antes de ser derrotada, pero sus ataques no resultaron muy efectivos contra Kendo. Enfrentarme a él será tan intenso como un líder de Gimnasio. Tendré que ir con cuidado, pensó Ryku.

El siguiente combate lo representaron Lou y Daniel. Lou era el caza-bichos que mencionó previamente Dylan y Daniel era un tipo joven, no mucho mayor que Ryku y con unas vestimentas extravagantes. Todo un chico mimado a ojos de Ryku. Cuando ambos activaron sus Enlaces, la sorpresa vino por parte de Lou, pues en el torneo participaban dos caza-bichos y el repertorio de Enlaces de tipo Bicho estaba bastante limitado al compararlo con los Pokémon de los otros tipos conocidos. Lou había salido con uno de los Enlaces de ese tipo que menos se veían: el de un Scyther. Por otra parte, Daniel se transformó en un Pokémon bastante adecuado con su aspecto: un Persian. El duelo fue de los más cortos del torneo con una rápida victoria a favor de Lou.

El último combate antes del de Ryku lo efectuaron el segundo caza-bichos llamado Zoloth y una pescadora de nombre Olga, el otro que había escuchado de la boca de Dylan. Zoloth se convirtió en un Beedrill y Olga en un Vaporeon, un Pokémon igual de raro entre los pescadores que el Scyther de Lou. La pelea fue de las más aburridas de ver del torneo porque Zoloth basó su técnica en envenenar a Olga, cosa que logró después de muchos intentos, y a esperar a que ella se le rompiera el Enlace por envenenamiento. A la gente no le gustó mucho aquello, pero era una manera de pelear tan válida como cualquier otra.

Finalmente, el último combate de los octavos de final. Ryku contra Brulem. El comentarista dijo sus nombres y ambos entrenadores salieron al estadio donde fueron recibidos entre aplausos. Ryku observó las gradas y realizó una rápida búsqueda de Dylan, pero no dio con él. Había más de un centenar de personas ahí y tampoco estaba centrado en encontrar a su amigo. El comentarista siguió hablando mientras él y Brulem se posicionaban a ambos lados del campo de batalla que, tras tantos combates, ya mostraba indicios de muchas peleas consecutivas. Una vez en posición, Ryku preparó su Enlace para activarlo nada más se lo indicaran.

—Entrenadores, activad vuestros Enlaces. —Esa fue la señal.

Ryku y Brulem activaron prácticamente a la vez sus Enlaces y se transformaron en sus respectivos Pokémon. Cuando Ryku ya adquirió la forma del Charizard su instinto le llevó a contemplar el Pokémon en el que se había convertido su rival. La transformación de Brulem duró unos segundos más y, al dejar de brillar, enseñó el imponente cuerpo de un Tauros.

Tipo Normal. He tenido suerte, pensó Ryku aliviado. Ninguno tenía ventaja sobre el otro, por lo que era de las mejores opciones que tenía a la hora de enfrentarse contra alguien. La gente de las gradas ovaló ante la presencia de los Pokémon, incluso el comentarista se sorprendió por ello. Ryku estaba algo confuso, pero cuando el comentarista explicó por qué se hallaba así, recibió su respuesta. Al parecer, los Charizard también son Pokémon cuyos entrenadores han tenido pocas oportunidades de enlazarse. No en el sentido de que existieran muy pocos entrenadores con ese tipo de Enlace, sino en uno del que hacía que los Charizard fueran exclusivos de líderes de Gimnasio o del Alto Mando. Ryku no sabía eso; la profesora Dalia no le dijo nunca nada de que tenía un Enlace usado mayormente por entrenadores de alto rango. Ryku se sacudió la cabeza. Debía ignorar las distracciones y concentrarse en el combate.

El comentarista dijo unas últimas palabras y luego lanzó las señales de preparación a los luchadores, contó hasta tres y gritó el inicio del combate.

Brulem fue el primero en atacar y cargó directo hacia Ryku. El joven reaccionó de sobras, batió las alas y esquivó el ataque por el aire. Creyó haberse salvado, pero Brulem había encadenado su ataque con otro y saltó para alcanzar a Ryku. Él no se esperó el golpe y lo tiró al suelo con un fuerte impacto. La gente animó Ryku, quien se levantó sin dificultades, pero sabía que aquel ataque le había quitado vida, probablemente más de lo que esperaba. Aunque sea un Pokémon terrestre, tiene un salto muy potente. No debo confiar en que estaré a salvo en el aire.

Brulem no dudó ni un segundo y cargó de nuevo contra Ryku. Esta vez, Ryku lo esquivó moviéndose a un lado impulsado por la fuerza de sus alas. Brulem actuó de nuevo y encadenó una vez más su ataque lanzando todo su cuerpo contra Ryku. Ryku evitó el impacto levantando una vez más el vuelo, ahora con la suerte de que el ataque de Brulem lo desequilibró e impidió que combinara otro ataque. Los pocos segundos que Brulem tardó en recuperarse le sirvió a Ryku para lanzar su primer ataque. Cargó fuego en su boca y disparó un potente lanzallamas contra Brulem que lo alcanzó casi por completo, pues logró esquivar el tiempo suficiente y no sufrir más daño. Ryku observó el cuerpo en llamas de Brulem que apagó con una fuerte sacudida de todo su cuerpo. Ryku lo veía: su lanzallamas le quitaba mucha vida a Brulem y no soportaría un segundo torrente de llamas. Si conseguía envolverlo en llamas una vez más, la victoria estaría asegurada.

A pesar del daño recibido, Brulem mantuvo la compostura y actuó de una manera más calmada, procurando cargar solo cuando su combinación de movimientos le proporcionara daño contra su enemigo. Lanzó una sonrisa malévola cuando Ryku aterrizó. El joven se dio cuenta de que algo tramaba cuando súbitamente encabritó y estampó sus patas delanteras contra el suelo que empezó a temblar. Ryku vio lo que sucedía y alzó el vuelo otra vez. Pensó en qué le estaría pasando por la cabeza al usar el ataque terremoto contra un Pokémon cuyo uno de los tipos era Volador, que era inmune a esa clase de ataques. El suelo siguió temblando y se resquebrajó elevando piezas del campo a modo de pequeños acantilados y pilares. El comentarista dijo lo que Ryku pensaba: ¿por qué Brulem había hecho tal cosa? La respuesta vino pronto cuando Brulem chocó contra una de las rocas de los escombros y la lanzó a gran velocidad contra Ryku que evitó justo a tiempo.

¡Un lanzarrocas improvisado! Será mejor que termine con esto ahora, sino estaré en una mala situación. Si me da una de esas rocas, mi Enlace entrará en modo reinicio.

Brulem cogió otra roca y la lanzó hacia Ryku. Él lo esquivó cubriéndose tras uno de los levantamientos de tierra causando por el terremoto. Esperó un instante, asomó y escupió un torrente de llamas que obligó a Brulem a dejar de tirarle rocas y a buscar cobertura. Aquel fue el momento en el que se acercó más a su rival ahora que no le tenía en su campo de visión y arrojó otro lanzallamas a modo de distracción. Ryku escuchó como Brulem usaba sus patas de nuevo para romper el suelo y crear una cobertura a base de una gran roca. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, sin atacar con nada, estando a tan solo una roca que los mantenía separados. Ryku lo sabía y Brulem también: el próximo movimiento que cada uno realizara sería decisivo. La pregunta era quién daría el primer paso.

La respuesta la dio Ryku. El joven realizó un movimiento que Brulem no calculó. Él creía que sobrevolaría la roca y le precipitaría una lluvia de fuego justo encima o que lo haría desde cualquiera de los lados de la gran roca. Sin embargo, Ryku no actuó así, sino que improvisó sobre la marcha y usó su ataque ala para quebrar en pedazos la gran roca y cuyos restos se abalanzaron sobre Brulem como una avalancha. El Tauros no tuvo tiempo suficiente para esquivar y acabó con la mitad de su cuerpo inundado por las rocas. Tenía una posibilidad de quitárselas de encima y atacar a Ryku con alguna carga ahora que encontraba cerca, pero no tuvo esa oportunidad. Ryku había volado mientras caían rocas sobre el cuerpo de Brulem y se había posicionado cara a cara contra su rival. Ambos sabían lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación, de modo que ninguno de los dos quiso retrasar lo inevitable.

Ryku disparó su lanzallamas directo contra Brulem que, unos segundos después, su cuerpo brilló con una explosión que, al terminar, expuso a un Brulem en su cuerpo original. Su Enlace había entrado en modo reinicio.

Hubo silencio hasta que el comentarista nombró a Ryku como vencedor y la gente vitoreó con gran intensidad a Ryku y a Brulem. Ambos participantes habían dado lo mejor de ellos y habían dado un espectáculo, según el comentarista, digno de la Liga Pokémon. Ryku desactivó su Enlace y ayudó a Brulem a levantarse.

—Enhorabuena, chico. Has luchado bien —le felicitó Brulem.

—Gracias. Tú también.

El comentarista comunicó a Ryku y Brulem que se retiraran del campo e informó a los espectadores que habría una pausa que se utilizaría como descanso y para reconstruir el campo de batalla que había acabado bastante mal parado con el último combate. Dio por lo menos media hora de pausa.

Ryku y Brulem entraron en la sala donde permanecían los participantes que aún estaban en el torneo. Brulem, como ya había sido derrotado, congratuló de nuevo a Ryku y le deseó suerte en sus próximos combates. Ryku lo agradeció y se despidió del hombre, que abandonó el estadio. Kendo fue el primero y el único en dar la enhorabuena a Ryku por su victoria.

—Ha sido un combate impresionante, Ryku. Honestamente, no me esperaba que llegara a tal magnitud.

—Pues yo sí que no me esperaba tal combate. Si ya ha sido así mi primer combate, no me imagino como serán los demás.

—¿Por qué no lo averiguas? —lo incitó Kendo. Los resultados los dejaban cerca que existiera el combate de Ryku contra Kendo.

Ryku sonrió. Estaba cada vez más interesado en descubrir cómo sería una pelea contra Kendo.

El tiempo de descanso finalizó y Ryku y los demás participantes se prepararon para sus nuevos combates. A través de la televisión se podía ver el campo de batalla reconstruido, aunque se notaba que la media hora la habían aprovechado con la finalidad de colocar un campo adicional en caso de que se rompiera el actual. No esperaban que lo fueran a necesitar y el torneo le dijo lo contrario.

El comentarista regresó a su cháchara y resumió el torneo hasta el momento. Enfatizó especialmente en los combates más espectaculares, como el de Uleis contra Enric o el de Ryku contra Brulem. Después de que le confirmaran que el torneo podía reanudarse llamó a los siguientes participantes en los cuartos de final de la rama derecha.

La pelea enfrentaba a Kendo y a Lou. Un Machoke contra un Scyther. El duelo prometía ser interesante gracias a que ambos entrenadores habían demostrado poseer unas técnicas que habían mezclado perfectamente con el Pokémon su Enlace.

Y no decepcionaron al público.

La disputa duró alrededor de diez minutos en los que Lou y Kendo compartieron golpes como si una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo se tratara. Era interesante ver el combate, sobre todo porque Lou no tenía puños ni nada parecido, pero usaba las cuchillas de su Scyther como tales. Logró atinar una cuchillada a Kendo que lo obligó a retroceder y a detener su ofensiva, pero no su defensiva y su momento de debilidad actuó como su fortaleza al permitirle asestar a Lou un certero golpe en la cabeza que anuló su Enlace y lo puso en modo reinicio. Ryku se encogió. El Golpe Kárate de Kendo era tan poderoso que ignoraba la ventaja de tipo de Lou sobre él y era capaz de derrotar a su rival prácticamente de un solo golpe. Empiezo a dudar de mis posibilidades de vencerlo en un combate.

El comentarista realizó una pausa de cinco minutos antes de proceder con el siguiente combate. Ryku miró de reojo a Zoloth, su rival. El hombre estaba concentrado en el futuro duelo y no se percató de la vigilancia de Ryku. Ryku ya tenía un plan contra él y su Beedrill.

Los altavoces del estadio mencionaron el nombre de los siguientes combatientes y Ryku y Zoloth se pusieron en posición. El público ya mostró su favoritismo con Ryku y aplausos aburridos con Zoloth, aunque a él no le importaba lo más mínimo. El comentarista dio la señal de activación de Enlace y ambos se transformaron en sus respectivos Pokémon. Después de la cuenta atrás, el combate empezó.

Zoloth no tardó en mostrar su estrategia, idéntica a la que empleó con el Vaporeon de Olga. Ryku ya se lo veía venir y su contraataque era simple: permanecer en el sitio. El público reaccionó gritando a Ryku que esquivara, que evitara el picotazo venoso de Zoloth, pero Ryku no se inmutó, dejó que el Beedrill se le acercara a la gran velocidad a la que iba. Zoloth parecía alegre de la ignorancia de su rival; solo necesitaba clavarle su aguja envenenada y después se dedicaría a esperar a que el veneno anulara el Enlace de Ryku. Cuando ya estaba a pocos metros del cuerpo de Ryku, el joven soltó una sonrisa malévola que Zoloth no vio hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Entre los dientes de Ryku asomó un hilillo de humo que avecinaba su ataque y echó su poderoso lanzallamas. Zoloth no tuvo la menor oportunidad de esquivarlo y acabó envuelto en fuego que rápidamente se desvaneció gracias a una explosión de luz emitida por la seguridad del brazalete. Zoloth volvió a su forma humana y la caída lo dejó un tanto mareado y con algún rasguño después de arrastrarse un poco por la tierra, pero se recuperó velozmente.

El público vitoreó una vez más a Ryku por su actuación y más por haberles ahorrado otro combate aburrido. El comentarista dijo que este había sido el combate más corto de todo el torneo y aseguró que no habría otro que lo superase en tiempo. Ryku regresó a su forma humana y tenía intención de darle la mano a Zoloth, pero este se había retirado del campo antes de que el comentarista lo dijera.

—Ya solo quedan dos combates por realizar —anunció el comentarista—, y ambos prometen ser muy interesantes de ver. Por un lado, tenemos la semifinal de la rama derecha, en la que lucharán Kendo con su Machoke y Ryku con su Charizard. Y quien salga vencedor del combate se enfrentará contra Uleis y su Poliwrath. ¿Quién será el campeón del primer torneo del albergue de ciudad Verde?

La gente ya hacía apuestas sobre el posible ganador de la última semifinal. Ryku se retiró a la habitación de los entrenadores donde ya solo estaban Uleis y Kendo. Como era de esperar, Kendo fue a darle la enhorabuena.

—Le has dado su merecido —dijo el karateka—. Estaba claro que su estilo de combate se basaba únicamente en envenenar a su rival y esperar a que el veneno pusiera en modo reinicio el brazalete. Es una técnica que, personalmente, odio mucho.

—A mí tampoco me gusta esa forma de pelear, pero no podemos negar que es un estilo más de combate —opinó Ryku.

—Cierto. Pero dejando eso de lado, enhorabuena. Has llegado a la semifinal y me alegra que vaya a batallar contra ti, Ryku. No lo olvides, no te contengas nada porque yo no lo haré.

—No lo haré.

Kendo asintió, satisfecho. En la conversación se metió Uleis, el cual deseó suerte a ambos. Ryku lo agradeció con un gracias, pero Kendo fue un poco más allá y le hizo una reverencia típica de los duelos de kárate. Al parecer, Uleis y él compartían algunas cosas respecto al combate, como si el propietario del Poliwrath hubiera pasado una temporada en algún dojo. Ryku los dejó con sus tecnicismos de combate y se fue a un lado de la habitación donde no pudiera escucharlos mucho.

Había llegado el momento. Ryku tenía por delante un gran muro que le costaría mucho derribar. Tanto él como Kendo ya habían visto algunas de las técnicas del otro, pero Ryku creía que Kendo ocultaba más, y eso le asustaba. No iba a dar lo máximo de sí mismo porque Kendo lo desease, sino porque será la única posibilidad que tendría de alcanzar la victoria.

El descanso estaba cerca de acabar. Pronto se decidirá quién se convertirá en finalista: Ryku o Kendo.


	4. El torneo parte 2

Había llegado el momento. El comentarista anunció el inicio de la semifinal de la rama derecha y los nombres de sus participantes resonaron por los altavoces. Ryku había recuperado los nervios previos a su primer combate en el torneo, incluso sabiendo ya a lo que enfrentaba. Kendo era un obstáculo tan grande como el propio Uleis, uno de los dos finalistas del torneo. Ambos compartieron una última mirada amistosa antes de cruzar aquella puerta que los convertiría en enemigos durante lo que perdurara el combate.

El ambiente se cargó cuando los dos concursantes salieron al campo de batalla y se colocaron en sus posiciones. El silencio se había marcado a lo largo del paseo que nadie se atrevió a romper, salvo el locutor.

—Guau, a esto se le llama un silencio incómodo. Parece que este combate tiene un trasfondo para ambos entrenadores, me pregunto cuál será. De todas formas, no hay motivos para mantener el estadio bajo el mutismo. Vamos, hay que dar ánimos a nuestros entrenadores.

El público estuvo de acuerdo y empezaron a agitar sus brazos a modo de ánimo a Ryku y Kendo.

—Eso me gusta más, amigos. Ahora, sin más demora, entrenadores, activado vuestros Enlaces. —Ryku y Kendo obedecieron y adquirieron las formas de sus Pokémon—. El combate de la última semifinal empieza… ¡Ya!

Ryku fue el primero en atacar emitiendo un lanzallamas contra Kendo. Él no tuvo dificultades en esquivarlo saltando hacia el techo del estadio. Ryku veía lo que se tenía encima cuando el puño de Kendo se iluminó. Megapuño. Será fácil evitar el daño. Se echó hacia atrás y dejó que Kendo penetrara la tierra del campo de un solo golpe. Algunas piedras se desperdigaron tan lejos del epicentro que estuvieron a punto de impactar contra el público. Por suerte, las piedras eran pequeñas e inofensivas a la velocidad que llegaron a las gradas.

El comentarista dio una orden a un compañero de trabajo y este bajó una palanca que activó un mecanismo de defensa en aquellos casos. Del suelo se había levantado una barrera de cristal resistente a todo tipo de impactos para que el público pudiera observar la pelea sin temor alguno.

Mientras, el combate entre Ryku y Kendo no se había pausado para nada y Ryku le había lanzado otro lanzallamas a Kendo justo en el momento en que la mitad de su brazo permanecía clavada en el suelo. El Machoke logró sortear el ataque por los pelos, llevándose inevitablemente un poco de daño del ataque. Cayó cerca del lugar donde inició su primer ataque.

—Confío en que poseas más movimientos aparte del lanzallamas, Ryku —gritó Kendo. Obviamente, en su forma Pokémon solo podían entenderle otros entrenadores que estuviesen con sus Enlaces activados. Eso significaba que nadie más excepto Ryku escuchó su comentario.

—Por supuesto que no es el único —replicó Ryku. Solo ocurre que no quiero acercarme a ti a menos que pueda golpearte con mis ataques cuerpo a cuerpo y garantice que por lo menos no recibiré daño de un contraataque.

—Bueno escucharlo. En fin, Ryku, veo que me va a costar tenerte cerca para atacarte con mi arsenal, sin embargo, tengo mis propios métodos que me ayudan a acercarme a entrenadores cuyos Enlaces les permitan mantener las distancias. —Ryku adoptó una postura defensiva y extendió las alas, listas para batirlas y salir volando en caso de necesitarlo—. No lo olvides, Ryku, quiero que me enseñes tu potencial y esto no está siendo tan intenso como tu combate contra Brulem. No me prives de un buen combate, ¿vale?

—No te prometo nada.

Kendo se tomó esa respuesta como un incentivo y atacó directamente a Ryku. Esta vez, Kendo había usado uno de sus movimientos que lo ayudó a impulsarse a gran velocidad contra Ryku. El joven no tuvo oportunidad de esquivar el ataque, pero sí de bloquearlo con los brazos y las alas, estas últimas las utilizó como una herramienta para alejar a Kendo de él. Ryku retrocedió al menos un metro por el retroceso y notó el impacto del puñetazo de Kendo. No había sido total, pero tampoco como la quemadura que le produjo. Aquel golpe se había notado y, si no lo hubiera amortiguado, hubiera perdido más de la mitad de la vida de su Enlace. Actualmente debería haber perdido poco menos de la mitad de su vida.

Tengo que atacar rápido, más rápido que él. Si me continúa pegando como hasta ahora, mi Enlace estará a solo dos puñetazos más y eso siendo optimista.

Ryku no tuvo más elección que hacer brillar sus garras y darles un aspecto más afilado del que ya tenía. Su movimiento Cuchillada, el segundo ataque más efectivo que poseía.

Kendo sonrió ante la decisión de Ryku. Por fin iba a tener un combate físico, lo que más le gustaba.

—No te cortes —dijo adoptando una postura defensiva.

Ryku no atacó aleatoriamente, sino que sorprendió al karateka con un seguido de cortes que demostraban seguir un patrón. Ha entrenado el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. No basa toda su ofensiva en el ataque a distancia. También sabe defenderse con los puños, o garras en este caso, pensó Kendo. Cada vez disfrutaba más y más del duelo.

Durante casi un minuto Ryku y Kendo compartieron un seguido de golpes, patadas y arañazos. El público se asombraba con los movimientos de los entrenadores mientras el comentarista intentaba describir todos los ataques que hacían ambos. Le costaba mucho, pues a veces Ryku y Kendo alcanzaban un nivel de velocidad increíble al concatenar varios golpes a la vez. Cuando terminaron la ofensiva, se separaron para recuperar el aliento.

Ryku había acabado peor que Kendo en aquel combate. El puñetazo que le asestó antes le había dejado un dolor en los brazos que debilitaron sus ataques con las garras y, por si fuera poco, el dolor también lo sentía en la barriga. Jadeaba. Calculó la vida que había perdido en aquel duelo y supuso que, al menos, le quedaba un cuarto de su vida. Era muy poca, demasiado si intentaba sobrevivir a otro ataque directo de Kendo. Esto va mal. Mi Enlace está llegando a su límite y pronto entrará en modo reinicio. Miró a Kendo. El Machoke también había sufrido en el duelo, aunque en mucha menor medida que Ryku. Kendo también jadeaba, pero con menos intensidad que Ryku y, por deducción, debía quedarle tres cuartas partes de su vida, puede a poco de la mitad de su vida.

—Sabes defenderte en un combate físico —le felicitó Kendo—. Pero es obvio que los Charizard no basan todo su poder en ese campo. —Ryku no contestó, seguía respirando rápidamente intentando recuperar pronto el aliento—. No creo que soportes otro duelo así. El próximo ataque que realice te noqueará y activará la seguridad del brazalete. Es el fin del combate.

Kendo se posicionó con una mano cerrada en un puño y la otra abierta con los dedos pegados entre ellos. Este último brilló y se envolvió en un aura blanca que lo cubrió por completo hasta la muñeca. El público gritó ante la inminente acción que realizaría el karateka. Su letal Golpe Kárate estaba listo, el ataque que había utilizado para vencer al Chansey de Relma y al Scyther de Lou como golpe definitivo. Kendo pensó si sería él quien diera el paso o Ryku. Probablemente tendría que ser él porque Ryku no se atrevería a volar hacia su derrota.

Se equivocó.

Ryku voló a gran velocidad hasta Kendo. El ataque pilló desprevenido a Kendo, pero reaccionó a tiempo y se preparó para contraatacar con su Golpe Kárate. Ryku lanzó lo más similar a un grito de guerra. Un todo o nada. Sus garras volvían a estar iluminadas, alargadas y afiladas. Usó su movimiento Cuchillada para quebrar la defensa de Kendo, el cual tuvo en efecto mínimo porque el Machoke solo requirió de mover su brazo libre para minimizar el daño. Sin embargo, los dos golpes que le asestó Ryku lo desequilibraron lo suficiente como verse obligado a retroceder un par de pasos. En cuanto recobró el equilibrio, Kendo vio el cuerpo de Ryku muy cerca de él. Era su mejor oportunidad de golpearle con su ataque. No dudó ni un segundo y dio su Golpe Kárate justo en el cuello de Ryku. Sacó una sonrisa de victoria al conseguir un impacto tan certero, pero esa mueca de felicidad cambió por una de sorpresa en menos de un segundo.

Ryku no había vuelto a su forma humana. De hecho, ni siquiera había cedido su ofensiva. Volvió a gritar y en esta ocasión fueron sus alas las que brillaron. Ryku golpeó con todas sus fuerzas el abdomen de Kendo y lo mandó por los aires. El karateka no se esperaba tal respuesta y lo pilló incapaz de responder. En el aire tuvo un momento de lucidez y se dispuso a realizar un movimiento en su posición actual, pero las sorpresas no acabaron ahí. Kendo vio justo encima de él el cuerpo naranja del Charizard del cual emanaba humo y llamas de su boca. Aunque se protegiera, sabía que las abrasadoras llamas le acertarían en todo su cuerpo y el daño mitigado sería insuficiente. Solo podía esperar a que su Enlace no muriera con ese ataque.

Ryku escupió un torrente de llamas con tanta furia que dio la sensación de ser todavía más poderoso que el lanzallamas usado contra Brulem y Zoloth juntos. Esas llamas contenían algo más que el ardiente fuego, había una ira descontrolada, toda la fuerza de Ryku enfocada en un único ataque. Ese lanzallamas era su último movimiento; si Kendo sobrevivía a este, se rendiría, pues no tendría energía suficiente para seguir luchando.

Kendo cayó y chocó con violencia contra la arena del campo de batalla con las llamas como la fuerza que lo había conducido a recibir tal impacto. Su cuerpo entero se vio envuelto en llamas durante varios segundos hasta que el Enlace no lo soportó más y murió. El sistema de seguridad del brazalete se activó y devolvió al karateka a su forma humana después de explotar en una onda de luz blanca que apagó todo fuego cercano a él. Ryku aterrizó, se desplomó en el suelo y usó sus brazos como apoyo con tal de no acabar totalmente tumbado. Desactivó su Enlace y mantuvo la misma postura; el esfuerzo realizado le había pasado factura incluso cuando el cansancio no era algo que acompañara la transformación. El público estalló en júbilo con la victoria de Ryku, nadie esperaba aquel resultado y tampoco que el Charizard alcanzara a ser tan temerario como para permitir recibir el letal Golpe Kárate de Kendo. El comentarista tuvo que pedir unos segundos de silencio con la finalidad de declarar a Ryku como finalista del torneo, pero el público lo ignoró y siguió aclamando al joven. Cansado, el comentarista no tuvo más remedio que usar una alarma tan potente que silenció repentinamente las gradas.

—Perdón por eso —se disculpó el comentarista—, pero deberían haberme dejado sentenciar el combate antes de saltar de emoción. En fin, el combate termina con la derrota de Kendo y Ryku se convierte en finalista. Ahora, sí, amigos, ya podéis volver a alabar al vencedor.

El público reanudó las ovaciones, aunque con un muy claro enfado con el comentarista por haber usado aquella alarma que todavía resonaba en sus oídos.

Ryku miraba al suelo, incapaz de levantar la cabeza hasta que recobrara algo de sus fuerzas. En su visión de la arena se cruzó una mano y alzó la cabeza para descubrir quién era. Obviamente, se trataba de Kendo el cual le estaba ayudando a ponerse de pie. Ryku aceptó la ayuda y agarró la mano de Kendo e hizo un esfuerzo por levantarse.

—Un gran combate, Ryku. Me has impresionado —le congratuló Kendo—. Al final he confiado demasiado y celebré la victoria antes de lo previsto. No esperaba que soportaras mi Golpe Kárate.

—Ni yo —articuló Ryku entre jadeos. Realizó uno largo que le sirvió a la hora de minimizar la fatiga—. Creía que mi cuchillada te impediría atacar, pero cuando sentí el impacto de tu mano en mi cuello pensé que el Enlace se iba a morir. Me sorprendió que aún siguiera siendo un Charizard después.

Kendo se impresionó tanto como él, pero su sorpresa se desvaneció fácilmente al descubrir el motivo de la supervivencia del Enlace de Ryku.

—El crítico —comentó Kendo—. No hubo crítico cuando te golpeé y eso te permitió continuar con tus ataques. Contra el Chansey de Relma y el Scyther de Lou sí les di con un crítico, pero la posibilidad de que salga no es absoluta, y tuve mucha suerte de me saliera dos veces en todas las que lo usé, por lo tiene sentido que las probabilidades de obtener un tercer fueran ínfimas.

—Yo pensaba que no lo necesitabas para derrotarme.

Kendo rio.

—¿Tan fuerte crees que soy? Deberías ver algún combate del Dojo Karate en ciudad Azafrán y entonces compara mi fuerza con algún karateka de mayor rango al mío.

—No me gustará ver como un Enlace de tipo Lucha es capaz de destruir mi Enlace con la resistencia de tipo Volador.

Kendo volvió a reír.

—Yo si te imagino teniendo un buen duelo contra alguien superior a mí y derrotándolo.

Ryku arqueó una ceja.

—Estás de broma, ¿no? Casi he arriesgado mi vida para vencerte a ti y me dices que puedo ganar alguien más fuerte que tú.

—Es lo que acabo de decir. Tú opinas que me has demostrado el potencial que posees en combate como un Charizard. Yo opino que no me lo has enseñado en su totalidad. Este combate me ha dicho que tus verdaderas capacidades las alcanzarás a medida que pelees más y más. Entonces, desearé luchar contra ti otra vez y veré la fuerza que ansío contemplar. ¿Aceptarás la revancha algún día?

—Siempre y cuando no sea en un torneo —condicionó Ryku.

—Hecho.

Ryku y Kendo se dieron la mano como promesa del futuro combate. El público lo interpretó como un gesto deportivo en la que el derrotado aceptaba haber sido vencido sin enfadarse. Bastante lejos del auténtico motivo, pero igualmente podía considerarse así.

Un trabajador del albergue se acercó a la pareja y le preguntó a Ryku sobre su estado. Él le contestó que necesitaría un tiempo con tal de reponer todas sus fuerzas y volver a dar el máximo de sí mismo en la final. El trabajador asintió y con un walkie-talkie comunicó al resto la respuesta de Ryku. Entonces el comentarista informó al público que la final no se celebraría hasta las siete de la tarde; es decir, dentro de una hora.

Ryku se pasó todo ese tiempo en la habitación de los participantes recuperando la energía gastada en el combarte de Kendo y preparando su estrategia en la pelea contra Uleis. A diferencia de luchar contra un Machoke, un Poliwrath tenía tanto ventajas como desventajas contra su Charizard, básicamente porque sus dos tipos eran fuertes y débiles a la vez contra los de Ryku. El joven pensó en qué movimientos tenía Uleis, pues no le vio emplear ningún ataque de tipo agua contra ninguno de sus rivales, pero eso no significaba que no poseyera alguno. En los combates, Ryku se percató que Uleis basaba parte de su fuerza en el combate físico como Kendo y confiaba que su reciente experiencia con el karateka le sirviera en esta pelea. Como pensó anteriormente, su mejor ofensiva era el ataque cuerpo a cuerpo, pues su lanzallamas no sería tan potente contra Uleis como el resto de rivales con los que había luchado hasta ahora. Confiaba en que la fuerza de ataque de su Poliwrath no fuera ni la mitad de poderosa como la de Kendo. No soportaría otro combate de tal magnitud.

Llegó la hora.

El comentarista avisó al público del inminente combate de la final de torneo y esperó unos minutos más a que las gradas volvieran a estar llenas. Cuando vio oportuno, llamó a los finalistas.

Ryku se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia la puerta. Uleis se cruzó en su camino y ambos compartieron una mirada. Uleis era un joven amigable que dedicó a Ryku un gesto de buena suerte antes de pasar por la puerta. Ryku le dedicó el mismo gesto en el último vistazo que le dio Uleis y atravesó la puerta.

Como final que era, el público ya estaba muy animado por presenciar el combate entre estos dos entrenadores. A medida que Ryku y Uleis se dirigían a sus posiciones, el comentarista rememoró los combates que habían realizado ambos entrenadores para llegar a la final. Ninguno de los dos había tenido un combate más espectacular que el otro, pero obviamente entre los combates de cada uno sí existía alguno que fue más espectacular. Uleis demostró tener un control del combate excelente en su pelea contra Enric y su Enlace de un Electabuzz en el que no dejaron de verse los rayos. Con Ryku destacó su última disputa contra Kendo por el simple hecho de haber enseñado al mundo que Ryku no se rendiría hasta que la Prioridad Humana, nombre por el que se conocía la seguridad del módulo Enlace, se activara. Ryku ya estaba forjándose una leyenda y el público apoyó la frase del comentarista de verle llegar a la Liga Pokémon con un gran vitoreo. Se pasan con hablar del futuro cuando ni siquiera tengo una medalla de Gimnasio, pensó Ryku.

Los finalistas se posicionaron ambos extremos del campo de batalla y esperaron a la señal del comentarista. El hombre siguió hablando de los combates hasta que le comunicaron por los auriculares que la pelea podía comenzar. Alzó el brazo como signo de activación de Enlaces, en los que Ryku y Uleis se transformaron en sus respectivos Pokémon, y lo bajó después de una cuenta regresiva.

Con el combate empezado, Ryku no tardó en hacer brillar sus garras, alargarlas con dicho brillo hasta el doble de su tamaño original y volar directo a Uleis a clavarle su cuchillada. Para su sorpresa, Uleis también había actuado igual que él y no tardó en abalanzarse a gran velocidad. Los golpes de ambos ataques fueron rápidos y no detuvieron los cuerpos de ambos entrenadores, cambiando de posición al momento de impactar su ataque. Ryku se dio la vuelta nada más logró disminuir la velocidad de su ataque y fijó su mirada en Uleis, quien también se había detenido dejando unas muy visibles marcas de su intento de frenar. Las garras de Ryku dejaron de brillar y luego notó la magulladura en un costado causada por el golpe de Uleis. Tiene el movimiento Megapuño como Kendo. Ha cambiado su repertorio de ataques solo para seguir permaneciendo en el misterio, pensó Ryku. Un daño al que rápidamente se acostumbró, pues, para su suerte, no era tan poderoso como el de Kendo.

Uleis se preparó para su siguiente ataque. Ryku adoptó una postura defensiva cuando vio la espiral que cubría la mayor parte del cuerpo del Poliwrath iluminarse con un color blanco brillante y, seguidamente con un gradiente de colores del arcoíris. Ryku no adivinaba por ello qué tipo de movimiento se trataba. ¿Es así como los Poliwrath usan su Pistola Agua al no tener boca por la cual escupirlo? Tengo que andar con ojo y esquivarlo a la mínima opción de la que disponga. Ryku imaginó una posible oportunidad de atacarle mientras cargaba su movimiento, pero las distancias se lo impedían. Finalmente, Uleis terminó de cargar su ataque y disparó un montón de burbujas en su dirección y que viajaban a una sorprendente rapidez.

Ryku se alarmó. Las burbujas, además de moverse rápido, había tantas que se dispersaban por todo el campo, lo que no le garantizaba librarse de ellas con solo esquivar. Maldición, es el movimiento de Rayo Burbuja. Me juego mucha vida si logran darme directamente, pero no puedo ir a ningún lado sin llevarme alguna explosión de estas. Entonces Ryku se dio cuenta de que Uleis era quien dispersaba realmente las burbujas y no lo hacían ellas de manera natural. Eso significaba que el ataque solo iba en línea recta o en la dirección a la que apuntase el Poliwrath y tenía una clara ocasión de evadirse de las burbujas e, incluso, de atacarle mientras las disparaba.

Ryku extendió las alas y saltó con tiempo antes de que las burbujas dieran contra el andamio desde el cual el comentarista explicaba lo que sucedía en el campo de batalla. El sonido de las burbujas era similar a la de decenas de pequeños petardos explotando casi al unísono y el andamio lo resistió como si solo se tratase de una agradable brisa. Sin embargo, el comentarista tuvo que esconderse detrás de la barandilla cuando Uleis proyectó las burbujas contra Ryku en el aire. Ryku se movió grácilmente en el espacio aéreo del estadio hasta estar muy cerca de Uleis, quien no había cedido su Rayo Burbuja en ningún instante. Entonces Ryku quiso parar su ataque con uno de sus lanzallamas a máxima potencia que, nada más acariciar la superficie de las pompas, explotaban echando vapor en todas direcciones. Como había una gran cantidad de ellas y el torrente de fuego era igual de extenso, pronto se formó una pequeña niebla en el suelo que alcanzó su máxima densidad cuando el lanzallamas de Ryku impactó de lleno en Uleis y las burbujas dejaron de aparecer.

Ryku no se alegró de haber conseguido un golpe directo contra el Poliwrath ya que un lanzallamas para un Pokémon de tipo Agua no le hacía más daño que una muy leve quemadura a la altura de caerle un bol de agua que ni siquiera llegaba a la temperatura de ebullición. Tendría suerte si le había quitado un poco más de una cuarta parte de su vida.

Hubo un instante en el que no hubo ataque alguno por parte de los entrenadores. La niebla que se había formado en el suelo era lo bastante densa como para ocultar el cuerpo azul del Poliwrath. Ryku se mantuvo en el aire y seguiría ahí hasta que la niebla se disipara y pudiera ver a través de ella. Mientras tanto, buscaría movimientos extraños entre las nubes de vapor que revelaran la posición de Uleis, pero el joven era habilidoso en ese aspecto y ya estaba aprovechando a la perfección la niebla creada por el lanzallamas de Ryku. El Charizard maldijo sin decir una palabra por haber cometido un acto tan imprudente. Y mientras se quejaba, Ryku fue atacado.

Un chorro intenso de agua dio de lleno en la espalda de Ryku, desestabilizándolo y lanzándolo contra el suelo. Ryku no tuvo la menor posibilidad de reacción y cayó desde una gran altura sin mostrar el menor indicio de querer amortiguar el impacto. La caída fue lo bastante fuerte como para disipar parte de la niebla y dejar a la vista un Charizard tumbado en el suelo e inerte. El público se alarmó ante la gravedad del asunto: Ryku no se movía, no respondía a los gritos que le soltaban para que se levantase. Nada. El comentarista fue el único que vio lo que había ocurrido y se lo comunicó a los demás. El movimiento Pistola Agua de Uleis que había dado de lleno en Ryku le había apagado la característica llama roja que emanaba de la cola de los Charizard. Con esta apagada, ahora mismo Ryku se encontraba en una situación crítica en la que muy fácilmente podía morir.

Pero el módulo Enlace estaba diseñados para mantener al entrenador vivo en todo momento. Y eso fue lo que hizo.

En la cola de Ryku se formó una esfera transparente, justo donde debería estar la intensa llama de los Charizard, y luego se volvió roja y soltó unas chispas que reaccionaron en una explosión de fuego que terminó creando una brillante llama en la cola que no se apagaba. Segundos después Ryku despertó y, con un poco de esfuerzo, se levantó. Se tambaleó un poco como si solamente se hubiese mareado por la caída y nada más. El público respiró aliviado de ver al chico sano y salvo. Ryku no tardó en percatarse de lo que le había ocurrido y echó un rápido vistazo a su cola donde permanecía una flamante llama roja. ¿La Pistola Agua de Uleis había apagado mi llama? Suerte que la Prioridad Humana es efectiva, aunque desearía que actuase más rápido y no diera sustos a la gente al ver un cuerpo sin vida aparente. Aun así, Ryku olvidó lo ocurrido y redirigió su concentración al combate, el cual aún no había finalizado.

Uleis no parecía haberse preocupado de casi asesinar a Ryku accidentalmente, aunque existía la posibilidad de que no fuera capaz por no poder mostrar expresiones faciales en su totalidad. Aun así, fue permisivo y no atacó hasta que la niebla se disipó por completo, acción que Ryku agradeció. Antes de iniciar su próximo movimiento, Ryku calculó mentalmente lo que aguantaría su Enlace sin que el reinicio apareciera. Con un Megapuño y un Pistola Agua lógicamente ya debía haber perdido más de la mitad de la vida, más si añadíamos que el ataque de agua pudo ser crítico, lo cual le dejaría a un solo golpe de perder, dos si se repetía la situación con Kendo, pero no apostaba mucho por tener tanta suerte otra vez. El combate llega a su fin y Uleis tiene mucha más vida que yo. Debo encadenar dos ataques si quiero dejarlo en igualdad de condiciones y más si quiero derrotarlo. Tengo que ir con cuidado.

Uleis empezó a usar un nuevo movimiento que surgía de su espiral. Este ataque era más rápido que el Rayo Burbuja y solo tardó unos segundos en soltar una especie de rayo en forma de espiral que se ensanchaba y encogía a medida que viajaba por el espacio. Instintivamente, Ryku cubrió ambos ojos con los brazos porque conocía ese movimiento. Hipnosis. Un movimiento que resultaba muy fácil de evadirlo con solo cerrar los ojos. Sin embargo, la perdida de la vista era una desventaja muy grande si el rival era tremendamente veloz. Ryku recordó eso y le invadió el miedo de pensar que Uleis solo había utilizado su Hipnosis para acercarse a él y golpearle con un Megapuño o cualquier otro ataque físico. Como medida de seguridad ante su temporal ceguera, Ryku lanzó un lanzallamas y lo dirigió en ángulo con la finalidad de que cubriera el máximo terreno posible y obligara a Uleis a permanecer en su sitio mientras no le veía. Cuando sintió que la Hipnosis ya no podía afectarle, Ryku separó los brazos de la cabeza y observó el entorno.

Uleis no se había movido del sitio, pero lo había intentado. Ryku observó que el lanzallamas de dispersión le había dado en una de sus piernas, con lo que había tenido la suerte de quitarle algo de vida en un acto de miedo. Sus temores fueron reales y agradeció que sus instintos le hubieran ayudado. Por otra parte, el fuego había alcanzado las gradas las cuales seguían protegidas por las barreras del combate contra Brulem. Se sintió mal de haber podido causar quemaduras a la gente sin saberlo y se disculpó mentalmente, acompañado de un gesto en señal de disculpa.

Ryku vio la oportunidad de atacar a Uleis sin que él tuviera muchas posibilidades de esquivarle, aunque tampoco debía confiarse pues el fuego debía ser muy intenso si se quiere dañar a un Pokémon de tipo agua como haría con uno normal. No obstante, el combate se estaba alargando más de lo necesario y, en cierto modo, también su visible derrota. Era un todo o nada, como en la pelea contra Kendo, solo que aquí tenía más probabilidad de ganar. Se concentró y salió disparado hacia Uleis.

El Poliwrath estuvo distraído curándose el calor de la quemadura causado por el lanzallamas y no vio a Ryku hasta que él ya estaba a mitad de camino entre ambos. Uleis reaccionó rápido y en un momento disparó otra pistola de agua que tenía toda la pinta de golpear al Charizard y vencerlo. No obstante, Ryku ya esperaba dicha defensa y disparó su lanzallamas contra el agua, produciendo de esa manera una gran cantidad de vapor. A diferencia de la anterior acumulación, esta formó una barrera que bloqueó la vista de Uleis en todas direcciones, como si se hubiera encerrado en una cúpula opaca. El Poliwrath no poseía un buen sentido de la oída para detectar a los enemigos en caso de ceguera y eso aumentó drásticamente el nerviosismo en Uleis. Estuvo tan nervioso que no se dio cuenta de Ryku hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Ryku combinó su ataque cuchillada junto con su Ataque Ala con tal de reducirle el máximo de vida posible en aquella ofensiva. Primero rajó el cuerpo de Uleis con una de sus cuchillas. Luego le asestó un fuerte golpe con el ala potenciado con el brillo que indicaba un movimiento en el abdomen que desequilibró por completo a Uleis y finalizó con un ataque doble de sus cuchillas formando una equis. Ryku se detuvo mientras el cuerpo de Uleis caía al suelo dolorido por el combo. Mantuvo sus cuchillas activadas por si acaso Uleis se recuperaba más rápidamente de lo esperado, sin embargo, Ryku se sorprendió al observar el cuerpo del Poliwrath brillar y explotar en diversos haces de luces que, al desaparecer, dejaron a la vista el cuerpo de Uleis. El hombre, tumbado en el suelo, levantó un brazo indicando que se encontraba bien.

—Amigos, tenemos un vencedor. El ganador del primer torneo del albergue de ciudad Verde es… ¡Ryku!

La gente celebró por todo lo alto la victoria del joven como si hubiera ganado algo más grande que un torneo local. Ryku desactivó su Enlace y se dirigió al público saludándolos con el brazo. Tantos aplausos abrumaban a Ryku y llegaban en ciertos puntos a incomodarle. Dejó de saludar y se acercó a Uleis, quien también recibió aplausos por haber sido un contendiente digno y les agradecía las ovaciones con alguna que otra reverencia. Luego vio a Ryku acercársele y tendiéndole la mano. Él se la tendió también y se dieron un apretón de manos.

—Bien jugado —le felicitó Uleis—. Ese último combo ha sido especialmente potente.

—Si te soy sincero, no pensaba que llegaría a vencerte solo con ese combo. Creía que necesitaba darte más golpes para derrotarte —confesó Ryku.

—Tienes suerte. Ese Ataque de Ala que me asestaste me hizo un daño crítico. De otra forma hubiera cumplido tus expectativas.

—Entonces sí que tuve suerte.

Ryku y Uleis volvieron las vistas al público y les volvieron a dedicar saludos mientras las protecciones de las gradas se enterraban bajo el suelo del estadio. El comentarista aprovechó esos momentos para anunciar al público acerca de la fiesta post-torneo la cual ya estaba en marcha y lista. La gente esperó por si había algo más tras la victoria de Ryku, pero no fue así. Uno de los trabajadores del albergue se acercó al ganador y le entregó una tarjeta a Ryku de color roja.

—En esta tarjeta están las veinticinco mil Monedas de Combate del premio del torneo. Canjéalo en recepción y se te añadirán a tu cartera de entrenador una vez se haya usado —le informó el trabajador—. Gracias por participar y enhorabuena por su victoria.

—Gracias.

Con el premio entregado, la vida en el estadio fue paulatinamente desapareciendo con la gente de las gradas abandonándolo y dirigiéndose a la fiesta. Uleis se despidió de Ryku y lo dejó a solas en el campo de batalla un rato hasta que de las pocas personas que todavía permanecían en las gradas uno se reunió con él. Se trataba de Dylan.

—Ha sido increíble —dijo Dylan enfatizando cada una de las palabras mientras aplaudía siguiendo el tono de su voz—. Tus combates han sido los que más emoción han dado al torneo, en serio.

—Uleis también ha aportado su grano de arena. Y puede que Kendo igual —repuso Ryku.

—Tal vez. Pero para mí han sido los tuyos. Y entre ellos destaco el de Kendo, el cual apostaba mucho por victoria dado su nivel en las artes marciales. ¿Sabías que venciste a un karateka de cinturón negro graduado en segundo DAN?

—¿Segundo DAN? ¿Qué es eso?

—No lo sé, pero suena a que Kendo era particularmente fuerte, y más con el Enlace activado, ¿no crees? —Ryku se encogió de hombros—. Da igual. Oye, ¿Qué es lo que te han entregado? ¿El dinero?

—Sí. Una tarjeta que he de canjear en recepción. Lo haré mañana antes de irme.

—Guay. ¿Vamos a la fiesta?

—Desde luego.

Ryku necesitaba algo que lo alejara de sus recientes combates, una manera de relajarse. En la fiesta lo primero que pidió fue un refresco y un lugar donde sentarse. Había mucha gente por lo que le fue difícil dar con un sitio. Al final, una pareja le cedió su puesto dado que ya se marchaban y Ryku les dio las gracias. Dylan se había separado de él un momento, excusándose de que tenía que ir al baño y a pedirse su propia bebida. Se sentó en la otra silla libre al lado de Ryku con una jarra de algún refresco con gas.

—Bueno, supongo que mañana partirás a ciudad Plateada a desafiar al Líder de Gimnasio, ¿no? —gritó Dylan. Con tantas voces y música de por medio, los gritos sonaban como un tono normal.

—Así es. Es un viaje un poco largo viendo que hay que caminar por el Bosque Verde y la ruta 2. Dudo que pueda recorrer todo ese trayecto en un solo día, incluso aprovechando toda la luz del sol posible.

—Oye, Ryku, te propongo algo: ¿Y si te acompaño?

Ryku no lo escuchó la primera vez y Dylan se lo tuvo que repetir.

—¿Por qué quieres venir conmigo? —le preguntó.

—Por varios motivos, la verdad. Una de ellas es que no sé cuándo el Gimnasio de ciudad Verde volverá a estar operativo y no pienso quedarme aquí hasta entonces; otra porque te será de ayuda alguien que ya ha viajado por Kanto, lo cual significa que conozco las vías más rápidas que nos permitirán atravesar el bosque en muy poco tiempo, aparte de informarte sobre los Gimnasios; y, finalmente, porque pasarás por ciudad Azafrán si quieres la medalla del Gimnasio de allí y no estaría mal regresar a casa para dar a mis padres una visita en persona. ¿Qué me dices?

Ryku se encogió de hombros.

—Por mí vale. Viajar en compañía será mejor que en solitario, eso seguro.

—Genial. Entonces está decidido. Gracias.

El resto de la fiesta transcurrió sin mayores acontecimientos. Únicamente valía recalcar la felicitación por parte de aquellos participantes del torneo que no se habían ido del albergue o, simplemente, no querían estar en la fiesta. Entre ellos Ryku tuvo el placer de conocer a Relma, Lou, Olga, Enric, Amanda, Tina y Sue, aparte de los que ya conocía como Brulem, Kendo y Uleis. Todos ellos pasaron unos minutos con Ryku y Dylan y conversaron sobre los combates y compartieron momentos que acabó causando risas en el grupo. Un tiempo después, los participantes del torneo se despidieron de Ryku y Dylan y se dispersaron por la sala. Sin embargo, Kendo se había quedado con ellos un poco más.

—Toma, Ryku. Creo que esto te va a venir muy bien en tus futuros combates.

Kendo le ofreció un pequeño disco de superficie plateada. Ryku lo reconoció al momento: era una Máquina Técnica.

—¿Qué movimiento es? —preguntó a la vez que cogía el disco.

—Instálalo y lo sabrás.

Ryku arqueó una ceja, extrañado. Siguió la corriente del karateka e introdujo el disco en el brazalete. Este detectó casi al instante el disco y apareció una ventana en la pantalla que decía Este movimiento es compatible con el Pokémon del Enlace. ¿Quiere instalar en la lista el movimiento Megapuño?. En cuanto leyó la última palabra, Ryku no pudo evitar llevarse una mano a la cabeza y reír de ello. Dylan, como era de esperar, no tenía ni idea de por qué le hacía gracia a Ryku ese movimiento.

—¿Cuál es el verdadero motivo porque me has dado este movimiento, Kendo? —inquirió Ryku. Aceptó la instalación del movimiento y el brazalete vibró mientras registraba los datos necesarios. Pocos segundos después el brazalete expulsó el disco y Ryku le devolvió a Kendo la Máquina Técnica.

—Bien visto —dijo Kendo admitiendo que había otra causa por la que le había regalado la Máquina Técnica—. Quiero aportar otro grano de arena en tu desarrollo como entrenador. Megapuño es un ataque bastante potente, aunque fácil de esquivar. En tu caso será útil para mandar por los aires a tu rival o darle un fuerte empujón, de manera que tendrías otra opción a usar aparte del Ataque Ala.

Ryku suspiró y asintió con la cabeza. Kendo tenía razón, había usado siempre el Ataque Ala en sus golpes finales. Kendo lo sintió cuando lo mandó a volar con dicho movimiento y Uleis lo recibió con la finalidad de que no pudiera contratacarle cómodamente. Sin duda esa táctica se había convertido en un estándar en los ataques de Ryku y le venía muy bien un poco de variedad, aunque la finalidad fuera la misma.

—Gracias, Kendo.

—De nada. Espero que tu viaje te sea fructífero y me concedas la revancha algún día.

—Claro. Supongo que estarás en el Dojo Karate, ¿no?

—Exactamente. Cuando termine mi peregrinaje volveré al Dojo. Nos veremos allí. Hasta pronto.

—Adiós, Kendo.

Desde entonces, la fiesta continuó sin nada más que divirtiera a Ryku. Ya había bebido bastantes refrescos y comido suficiente como para no entrarle nada más. Dylan aún aguantaba unas cuantas rondas más de refrescos y pasaba el rato conversando con otra gente. Ryku le hizo una señal en referencia a que se iba adormir y Dylan le dio las buenas noches. Ryku le recordó que se levantaría pronto y lo tuviera en mente, a lo que Dylan asintió y continuó la charla con las personas que tenía a su alrededor.

Ryku subió a su habitación y se desplomó en la cama. Antes de dejar que el sueño le invadiera, programó la alarma del brazalete y se tapó con la manta. Había sido un día lleno de emociones y, en menos de un minuto, Ryku ya estaba sumiso en el sueño.


	5. Delirios de un Charizard

La alarma sonó con fuerza y Ryku se desorientó con el sonido. Era la primera vez que usaba la alarma del reloj del brazalete y desconocía cómo se escuchaba, por lo que le pilló por sorpresa a pesar de recordar que la había puesto. Necesitó de varios intentos para que el sonido cediera. Después estiró los brazos y se levantó de la cama donde terminó de estirar el resto del cuerpo. Se vistió, se lavó la cara y preparó la mochila. Se aseguró de que no se dejaba nada en la habitación y salió de la habitación.

Ryku comprobó si Dylan estaba por recepción, pero no le vio en ninguna parte. Como todavía no iba a irse de la ciudad, decidió llamarle más tarde y se dirigió al comedor a desayunar. Allí se aseguró de alimentarse lo suficiente como para no tener que volver a comer en muchas horas. Mientras tanto, Dylan entró en el comedor cuando Ryku ya casi había terminado de desayunar. Ryku optó por esperarle y, de paso, preguntarle cosas sobre el bosque.

—Es un laberinto en el que apenas entra la luz del sol por culpa de los gruesos árboles que lo componen —respondió rápidamente Dylan—. Hay señales repartidas por el bosque, pero están en tan mal estado que no vale la pena seguirlas.

—¿Y tú sabes cómo ir desde este lado del bosque hasta el de ciudad Plateada?

—Ya te dije que sería tu guía, ¿no? —Ryku asintió—. El bosque Verde fue la última zona que visité antes de llegar aquí. Tengo fresco el recorrido que tomé, no habrá problemas.

Dylan acabó de desayunar y ambos se colocaron las mochilas y abandonaron el comedor. En recepción entregaron las llaves de sus habitaciones y Ryku pidió que le canjearan el premio del torneo. El recepcionista cogió el código del monedero virtual de Ryku, le ingresó las monedas con un pase de la tarjeta por el ordenador y le dijo que se quedaría la tarjeta pues ya no tenía valor alguno y podía reutilizarse para otros torneos. Ryku lo vio bien y tanto él como Dylan se despidieron del comentarista y salieron del albergue.

Dylan recomendó comprar algo de comida ligera por si acaso y que pudiera aguantar todo el día sin pudrirse y algo de beber, sobre todo. Repostaron en una tienda especializada tanto para gente de a pie como entrenadores y, una vez listos, partieron hacia el norte donde comenzaba la ruta 2.

La mayor parte de la ruta 2 la componía el bosque, por lo que convertía la ruta en una bastante corta. Al paso que iban, Ryku dedujo que en menos de una hora ya entrarían en los árboles del bosque. Dylan y Ryku tuvieron que pasar por el ataque de alguna bandada de Pidgey hostil y otra horda de Rattata. De ambas agresiones Ryku ya estaba acostumbrado: los Pidgey eran su rival mientras aprendía a manejarse en el cuerpo de un Charizard y los Rattata ya habían demostrado ser unos rivales tremendamente débiles a su lanzallamas. Tan insignificantes resultaron los asaltos de los Pokémon salvajes que Ryku fue el único que activó su Enlace hasta ahora.

—Algún día tendré que verte en acción como un Blastoise, ¿no crees? —dijo Ryku a Dylan como un mensaje sutil. Acababa de regresar a su forma humana tras despachar a los últimos Rattata.

—Estoy seguro de que me verás. Solo que sería ideal un combate en el que solo uno de nosotros no sea suficiente para ganar.

Como tenía previsto, Ryku y Dylan entraron en el bosque Verde tras caminar durante unos cincuenta minutos por la ruta 2. A partir de ahí Dylan tomó la delantera y Ryku le siguió procurando no perderle de vista. Dylan dijo que en este bosque predominaban los Pokémon de tipo bicho, como Caterpie o Weedle, sobre todo del segundo. También mencionó de la existencia de los Pidgey y algún que otro Pidgeotto que buscaban alimento en el bosque y, en casos tremendamente extraños, algún Pikachu perdido entre los árboles. La presencia de Pokémon de tipo eléctrico en el bosque le sorprendió a Ryku.

—¿No se supone que el hogar de los Pikachu suele ser la central eléctrica y los alrededores?

—No soy experto en el tema, Ryku. Tendrías que preguntarle a algún Profesor Pokémon de ello.

Ryku tuvo un momento en el que le apeteció detenerse unos minutos y llamar a Dalia para resolver sus dudas. Suerte que se lo pensó detenidamente y no lo hizo, no iba a molestar a la profesora con una nimiedad. Sin embargo, como alternativa buscó información al respecto en el módulo Pokédex que le regaló. Aquello le ayudaba a entender teóricamente la fauna de las zonas que visitaba, aunque no olvidaba de mantener la vista en Dylan.

Después de un buen rato de moverse entre los árboles, Dylan se detuvo en seco. Ryku en ese momento estaba leyendo la información de la evolución de los Caterpie, los Metapod, y chocó con su amigo.

—¿Qué pasa, Dylan? ¿Por qué te has parado?

Dylan no tuvo que responderle pues Ryku contempló con sus propios ojos la causa de la detención de su amigo. Delante de ellos se imponía el enrome tronco de uno de los árboles del bosque. Dicho tronco debía tener unos tres metros de grosor y estaba tirado en medio del camino marcado por el que la gente debía moverse.

—Esto no estaba así antes, ¿verdad? —preguntó Ryku.

Dylan negó con la cabeza.

—Ha tenido que pasar en los últimos días desde que me alojé en el albergue de ciudad Verde.

Dylan caminó donde el árbol se alzaba y tenía sus raíces. Intentó averiguar qué le ocurrió para que acabara derrumbándose sobre el camino. Le llamó la atención la manera en la que lo cortaron.

—Eh, Ryku, mira esto.

Ryku se reunió con su amigo y miró aquello a lo que señalaba con su dedo. Ryku, a diferencia de Dylan, no vio nada que le extrañara más allá de estar frente al corte que tiró el árbol. Dylan suspiró, ahorraría tiempo explicándoselo sin más.

—Este árbol no ha sido cortado como nosotros conocemos, más bien parece que lo han… picado.

—¿Picado? ¿Eso no es más de minas? Los árboles se talan.

—Lo sé, pero fíjate bien. Los bordes del tronco tienen una forma circular, como si en vez de usar hachas o sierras se hubieran utilizado taladradoras.

—Es extraño, ¿Quién podría hacer algo así y por qué?

—Ni idea, pero no podemos continuar por el camino. Habrá que rodear el tronco adentrándonos en el bosque. Qué mala suerte que justo por aquí más frondosidad haya. Movámonos con cuidado.

Ryku asintió y ambos se introdujeron en el bosque. Los árboles no les daban tregua y les dificultaba caminar por la zona sin tropezar con alguna raíz sobresalida o con algún otro árbol afectado por el que se había derrumbado. Varios minutos después se toparon con el primer claro del bosque en el que Ryku y Dylan agradecieron de tener una muy buena luz. Decidieron descansar un rato antes de reanudar el camino y saciar su sed.

—Esto es zona desconocida para mí —comentó Dylan—. Lo que sé del bosque se basa en los caminos de tierra, que ya de por sí son algo laberínticos y en algunas pequeñas áreas abiertas. Nunca me he separado tanto de los caminos.

—Está bien. Solo tenemos que dirigirnos al norte unos metros y luego tomar la dirección opuesta a la que nos ha alejado y habremos rodeado el árbol derribado. Será fácil.

—Eso espero. —Ryku no entendía el pesimismo de su amigo—. Cuando iba a ciudad Verde por el camino normal, fui atacado por Weedle. Varias veces y todas con ese pincho que tienen en la cabeza.

—En la Pokédex no existe ningún detalle que diga que los Weedle son hostiles. Los Beedrill sí, pero no los Weedle.

—Da igual. No tengo ganas de ver a esos gusanos con aguijón en la cabeza. El tramo final del bosque lo pasé corriendo por miedo a que me atacaran más Pokémon de tipo Bicho.

—¿Te dan miedo los bichos? —preguntó Ryku escondiendo una risilla.

—Para nada. Pero son lo suficiente molestos como para obligarme a activar mi Enlace solo con la intención de enseñarles a dejarme en paz a base de chorros de agua. Bueno, dejemos de hablar de esto y sigamos el camino.

Ryku estuvo de acuerdo, dio un último sorbo a la botella, la guardó en la mochila y se levantó. Dylan y él volvieron a entrar en los árboles y avanzaron unos cuantos metros hasta que creyeron que ya habían rodeado el árbol caído y podían regresar al camino yendo hacia el oeste. Por el camino se toparon con un árbol que estaba siendo utilizado como nido para Metapod y Caterpie. Estos Pokémon se percataron de las presencias de los entrenadores, pero ninguno de ellos les atacó, sino que se mantuvieron vigilantes en caso de que actuaran de manera hostil. Al haberse alejado del nido, los bichos retomaron sus tareas, fueras cuales fueran.

—Si se comportan así no tengo nada en contra de ellos —dijo Dylan ante la pregunta que estaba a punto de formular Ryku.

Poco después vieron de nuevo el camino y, a sus espaldas, el árbol derribado. Ryku se alegró de haber acertado en sus cálculos de rodeo del árbol y Dylan de volver a pisar la tierra marcada. Dylan reanudó su liderazgo como guía y Ryku lo siguió.

Llegaron a un nuevo punto en el que tuvieron que detenerse. Ante ellos se presentaba una bifurcación del camino en el que Dylan pensó detenidamente el camino a tomar. Se orientó colocándose de espaldas a la señal que había cuyas direcciones estaban borradas por el desgaste y acabó indicando el camino de la izquierda como el correcto. El otro camino, según lo que le comentaron, llevaba a un área donde los caza-bichos entrenaban y capturaban Pokémon con sus redes.

Siguieron el camino un rato más hasta que Dylan empezó a moverse más lentamente, más cuidadosamente. Ryku quiso saber de ese repentino comportamiento y Dylan le respondió que esta parte del camino era donde fue más atacado por los Weedle y no le apetecía pasar por lo mismo otra vez. Ryku se encogió de hombros porque no le importaban los bichos básicamente por su tremenda ventaja de su Enlace de fuego. Dylan replicó que el suyo también era tan potente como para tener la misma superioridad contra los bichos, pero prefería ahorrar tener que activar su Enlace.

Dylan y Ryku entraron en otro claro que tenía varias vías por las que continuar. En el medio del claro descansaba un enorme árbol cuya copa cubría con hojas su ancho tronco. Dylan reconoció el árbol y dijo que estaban en el centro del bosque y que ya habían recorrido la mitad de este. Pronto saldrían de los árboles y llegarían a ciudad Plateada. Volvió a orientarse con tal de recordar el camino por el que vino según la posición con la que vio el árbol por primera vez. Mientras, Ryku examinaba la Pokédex y continuaba con su investigación de la fauna local, en especial de los Pikachu que podían rondar estos árboles. Tenía mucha curiosidad por saber los posibles motivos por el que un Pokémon eléctrico decidía vivir en una zona donde reinaban los bichos.

Dylan estuvo un largo rato intentando recordar el paisaje que se topó cuando pasó por ahí la primera vez. Se maldecía a sí mismo de no ser capaz con el poco tiempo que había transcurrido desde que cruzó el bosque entero. Entre sus insultos, Dylan percibió un sonido que, al principio, no reconoció y creyó que su brazalete había sido el causante, pero el aparato estaba perfectamente y no mostraba ningún problema. Escuchó una segunda vez el sonido y, en esta ocasión, reparó en él. Sonaba como un zumbido, uno que se iba haciendo más intenso poco a poco. Dylan permaneció confuso unos segundos hasta que asoció al propietario del ruido. Corrió hacia Ryku y le advirtió del peligro.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí cuanto antes —le dijo a toda prisa—. ¡Vamos!

Ryku estaba tan sumiso en su investigación que no había oído los zumbidos hasta que Dylan lo sacó de su concentración. Instintivamente buscó el origen, pero Dylan se lo impidió y no dejó de gritarle que le siguiera. Corrieron en la dirección que Dylan había elegido y, en un momento, Ryku miró a su espalda y se encontró con lo que Dylan y él estaban huyendo. Les perseguía un enjambre de Beedrill.

Dylan sabía que a la velocidad a la que corrían sería inútil y los Beedrill les alcanzaría rápidamente. De modo que la alternativa que usó fue meterse en los árboles y esconderse tras uno de los troncos y confiar en que los Pokémon desistieran en su persecución y los dejaran en paz. Hallaron un tronco cuyas raícen estaban muy sobresalidas y formaban una especie de jaula en la cual poder ocultarse. Dylan y Ryku se enterraron en lo más profundo de la jaula para mayor seguridad. Los zumbidos no habían cedido ni un instante.

—Maldita sea, son persistentes —decía Dylan en voz baja—. ¿Tan hostiles son los Beedrill?

—Déjame mirarlo. —Ryku buscó en la Pokédex al Beedrill y leyó por encima la información que proporcionaba sobre ellos—. Aquí dice que son hostiles cuando alguien molesta su nido y no se cansarán hasta derrotar la amenaza.

—¿Nido? Yo no he visto ningún nido de Beedrill.

—Lo habremos pasado sin darnos cuenta, como aquel de Metapod y Caterpie.

Entonces a Dylan se le despejaron todas las dudas de golpe.

—Ahora lo pillo. El árbol del claro es su nido. Los Kakuna deben colgar de sus ramas, pero hay tantas hojas que la copa, de lo frondosa que es, los esconde a la vista de todos. Por eso también hay una buena concentración de Weedle en el camino de abajo y estos atacan a los despistados para proteger su nido. Incluso me atrevo a decir que los Beedrill son los culpables de aquel árbol caído en mitad del camino con tal de impedir que más humanos se acerquen a la colonia.

—¿Estás seguro de lo del árbol? Suena como un comportamiento extraño por su parte.

—Lo sé, pero son los únicos Pokémon que han podido hacerlo. El tronco fue picado con una especie de taladro y los Beedrill tienen unos aguijones enormes por brazos. Además, los demás bichos no tenían motivos por talar un árbol mientras que los Beedrill sí.

Dylan no había terminado de hablar, pero un fuerte zumbido cerca de su posición le alertó de permanecer callado. Los Beedrill los buscaban sin cesar. Cuando el zumbido se escuchaba a lo lejos, Dylan y Ryku respiraban aliviados.

—¿Cuántos Beedrill no están persiguiendo? —preguntó Dylan a Ryku—. ¿Llegaste a verlos?

—De reojo. De una manera imprecisa, diría que al menos media docena, pero seguramente sean más.

—Pues lo tenemos complicado. Muy complicado. Este camino que hemos tomado es el incorrecto. El correcto estaba en el otro sentido.

—¿Eso significa…?

—Que tenemos que pasar por el nido. No hay otra alternativa.

—Entonces mejor que nos movamos con los Enlaces activados y atacar a los Beedrill cuando ellos carguen contra nosotros.

—Lo veo bien. Pero es más recomendable transformarnos fuera de estas raíces. Aunque nuestras formas Pokémon no sean precisamente grandes, activar a la vez los Enlaces en un recinto tan pequeño puede ser contraproducente.

Ryku estuvo de acuerdo con ello y esperó a que no se escucharan muchos zumbidos antes de salir. Hubo una oportunidad en la que los Beedrill se habían puesto a buscar lejos de su posición y la aprovechó. Nada más salir de la jaula de raíces activó su Enlace y se convirtió en un Charizard. Calculó mal y sus alas se dieron de lleno contra el tronco de otro árbol el cual casi le daña las alas más de lo debido. No puedo volar aquí. Tengo que intentar no extender las alas.

Dylan fue el siguiente en salir, pero no le dio tiempo a transformarse porque los zumbidos de los Beedrill volvían a escucharse fuerte y cerca. La transformación de Ryku había producido alguna señal que los alertó y ahora el enjambre se dirigía a ellos.

—¡Activa tu Enlace ya! —le gritó Ryku a Dylan. Pero olvidaba que mientras él fuera un Pokémon y su amigo un humano no se entenderían. Sin embargo, la situación se explicaba por sí misma.

Dylan encendió su Enlace y su cuerpo empezó a brillar y moldearse. Justo en ese momento un Beedrill apareció de entre los árboles con ambos aguijones listos para clavarlos en Ryku o Dylan. Ryku protegió a su amigo bloqueando los aguijones con su ataque cuchillada y usó el mismo movimiento para asestarle hasta cuatro cortes seguidos que acabaron con el Beedrill y lo dejaron inconsciente y apoyado en un árbol. Poco después Dylan ya había terminado su Enlace y Ryku vio el cuerpo azul del Pokémon tortuga y sus llamativos cañones asomando del duro caparazón.

—Parece que ese día en el que me verías transformado llegó antes de lo que pensábamos, ¿eh? —comentó Dylan con una ligera sonrisa.

—Cierto. Pero dejemos eso de lado y centrémonos en alejarnos del nido por el camino correcto. El resto de Beedrill están a punto de llegar.

Regresar al claro vino con un problema de más: Dylan no podía moverse con soltura por los árboles. Estos estaban tan pegados los unos con los otros que el caparazón no hacía más que chocar contra los troncos y tambalearse a menudo. Por su parte, Ryku podía caminar sin muchas dificultades, aunque su cola también no hacía más que dar a los troncos y eso causaba que Ryku avanzara lentamente y con miedo de no provocar un incendio con la llama de la cola. Cuando lograron volver al camino, unos cuantos Beedrill ya los esperaban.

Ryku miró a lo enemigos y contó que había unos seis Beedrill ahí. Por un instante ninguno de los Pokémon le atacó, pues se quedaron confusos al ver a Ryku y Dylan transformados en Pokémon cuando ellos perseguían a unos humanos. No obstante, no le dieron importancia porque igualmente eran una amenaza para su nido y cargaron contra los jóvenes. Debían proteger el nido a toda costa.

—Yo me encargo de estos —dijo Ryku.

Dylan sabía que su amigo iba a disparar un torrente de llamas y preparó sus cañones con tal de evitar que el fuego se extendiera a áreas no deseadas. El lanzallamas de Ryku dio de lleno a tres de los seis Beedrill que se habían abalanzado contra él y cayeron al suelo debilitados y echando humo de sus cuerpos. Los otros tres, al ver la fuerza de su enemigo, se retiraron.

—Seguramente vayan a buscar refuerzos —comentó Dylan—. Salgamos de aquí antes de que eso ocurra.

Ryku asintió y extendió las alas ahora que no había árboles que limitaran tanto su vuelo, pero no podía alzarse muchos metros del suelo pues encima de ellos estaban las ramas de los árboles de los laterales del camino. Aun así, voló en dirección al claro sin importarle si Dylan le seguía el ritmo. Para su sorpresa, Dylan había llegado al claro un par de segundo antes que él.

—Este caparazón no sirve solo como protección —le dijo a Ryku.

Sin ningún comentario de respuesta, Ryku y Dylan vieron el epicentro de todo. El nido seguía escondido, como si no existiera, pero el enjambre de Beedrill indicaba que sí estaba, imposible de pensar lo contrario. De un vistazo, Ryku no pudo obtener un número aproximado de los Pokémon bicho, había demasiados de ellos y se movían rápidamente por el cielo. Nunca había visto tanto Beedrill juntos. Apostaría que mínimo debe haber una veintena de ellos.

Los Beedrill detuvieron su vuelo sin destino y se centraron en Ryku y Dylan. No dudaron ni un segundo en arremeter contra ellos y alejarlos del nido, incluso de debilitarlos a ser posible. Ryku ya previó aquella acción y se marchó volando logrando de ese modo atraer a unos cuantos Beedrill. Dylan, desde tierra, preparó sus cañones listos para disparar sus torrentes de agua contra cualquier bicho que se le acercara.

En el aire, Ryku realizaba maniobras evasivas con la finalidad de que los aguijones de sus perseguidores no se le clavaran en la piel. Los Beedrill no cedían ni un centímetro su ataque y en todo momento intentaban pinchar a su enemigo con sus púas envenenadas. Ryku no podía usar su lanzallamas a pesar de tener vía libre de echar fuego a toda potencia porque sus seguidores no dejaban de atacarle. Al final, cansado de tanto esquivarlos, hizo brillar sus garras y le dio un golpe directo a un Beedrill que estaba a punto de clavarle su aguijón. El daño de la cuchillada fue brutal y mandó a la abeja al claro en una caída en picado. Con un objetivo menos, sus compañeros se ubicaban a la distancia perfecta de recibir un lanzallamas totalmente cargado y Ryku no tardó ni un segundo en sacar partido de esa oportunidad. Los Beedrill no tuvieron tiempo suficiente de reacción y terminaron envueltos en llamas y convirtiéndose en cuerpos oscurecidos cayendo al suelo, debilitados. Ryku se alegró de eliminar a sus rivales, pero no se dio cuenta de que todavía quedaba uno desperdigado, seguramente de los que combatían contra Dylan, que consiguió clavarse su agujón por la espalda. Ryku gritó por el pinchazo y con una cuchillada envió a su atacante al suelo con los demás Pokémon debilitados. La picadura no parecía haberle causado mucho daño, pero optó por descender por seguridad.

En tierra el paisaje era totalmente diferente. Había Beedrill mareados y mojados por todas partes, todos ellos incapaces de atacar ni moverse. Dylan estaba luchando increíblemente pues solo él había logrado deshacerse de casi la mitad de ellos. Ryku buscó a su amigo y se topó con algo que no le gustó: Dylan estaba en peligro. Su amigo se había escondido en su caparazón mientras cuatro Beedrill se dedicaban únicamente a pretender rompérselo y dañar la piel débil de Dylan. Ryku desconocía el tiempo que tardarían en agrietarlo, si realmente llegarían a tal punto, pero no iba a permitir que siguieran atacando a su amigo con ese frenesí. Sin embargo, al dar un paso para acercarse y soltar un lanzallamas que alejara a los Beedrill, Ryku se mareó y el mundo empezó a darle vueltas.

Lo habían envenenado.

¿En serio? ¿Un solo picotazo venenoso que me dan y ya estoy envenenado?. Ryku no se lo creía. Su vida como Charizard estaba disminuyendo y no sabía si aguantaría mucho antes de que la Prioridad Humana activara el modo reinicio del Enlace. Tampoco le dio importancia y continuó con su misión principal de liberar a Dylan de aquellos Beedrill. Al estar lo suficientemente cerca, Ryku cargó su lanzallamas y lo disparó contra los enemigos. Fue un ataque impreciso, pero valió para cumplir su función.

Justo en el momento en el Ryku acabó de lanzar fuego, el veneno actuó con más fuerza. Tanta, que por un instante Ryku se perdió y se dejó llevar por la ira de un Charizard que concluyó en otro lanzallamas a la mayor potencia que le permitía el veneno en dirección al árbol, al nido de los Beedrill. Por suerte, las hojas estaban muy comprimidas entre ellas y las ramas eran muy gruesas, por lo que el lanzallamas causó daños superficiales, aunque no evitó que el fuego se colara por los recónditos de las hojas, alcanzaran el tronco y sentenciara a algunos Kakuna que se ocultaban tras aquella barrera de hojas.

A ojos de un Beedrill todo se había vuelto un caos. Los agresores de su nido eran muy poderosos y no se veían capacitados de derrotarlos sin ayuda de otras colonias. En especial, crearon una visión terrorífica de Ryku, el creador del que la copa del árbol de su nido estuviera en llamas y lo representaron como una bestia envuelta en fuego e inmune a este. Una bestia que disfrutaba dañar a su especie y sonreía al contemplar a sus víctimas. Ese Beedrill, que se lo había imaginado todo, lanzó su posible último aliento contra el monstruo de fuego y alas con la finalidad no de derrotarlo, sino de matarlo. Lamentablemente su ataque fue en vano, pues ni siquiera tuvo la ocasión de acercarse a Ryku antes de ser alcanzado por un torrente de agua que lo dejó atontado como sus demás compañeros.

Dylan, que ya se había recuperado de los constantes pinchazos de sus agresores y derrotado a los pocos Beedrill que todavía querían vencerle, atendió a Ryku. El joven había vuelto en sí tras un lapsus en el que no recordaba lo que había hecho hasta que vio la copa del árbol en llamas. Ryku le dijo a Dylan que se encargara de apagar el fuego que había causado antes de socorrerle y su amigo obedeció. Dylan usó sus cañones y soltó una gran cantidad de agua que llovió sobre el fuego y lo apagó, dejando tras de sí una buena columna de humo que se alzaba por encima de todos los árboles. Cuando se aseguró de que no iba a prender de nuevo, regresó con Ryku.

Ryku no soportó el veneno que le molestaba constantemente y le iba quitando vida lentamente y desactivó su Enlace. En su forma humana tuvo un respiro, pues el veneno solo afectaba a su forma Pokémon. Eso significaba que, si volvía a activar su Enlace, el veneno regresaría. Aunque todavía no había entrado en el modo reinicio, Ryku ya no podía usar su Enlace.

—Veneno y Charizard. Menuda combinación más peligrosa —comentó Dylan tras adoptar su forma humana—. ¿Estás bien?

—Ahora que el veneno no me afecta, sí —respondió Ryku—. ¿Todo esto lo he causado yo?

—Lo de la copa del árbol dudo mucho que fueras tú. Escupiste llamas porque sí, no porque lo hubieras planeado. A menos que sí lo hubieras planeado… —Ryku negó con la cabeza—. Entonces ha debido ser un delirio producido por el veneno lo que te ha conducido a hacer eso. Recuérdame que no me acerque cuando estés enfadado, ya sea por culpa del veneno o porque tú mismo lo estés. Cualquier Pokémon enfurecido es peligroso, pero veo que un Charizard lo es más que cualquiera que haya visto en mi viaje.

—Lo tendré en cuenta. Larguémonos de aquí. No quiero permanecer en este bosque ni un minuto más.

Dylan asintió y ayudó a su amigo a levantarse. Ryku se tambaleó un poco, pero recuperó el equilibrio y se mostró como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Tomaron el camino correcto y, en esta ocasión, solo existía una bifurcación que Dylan conocía sin problemas. Deambularon por el bosque Verde durante al menos media hora más hasta que divisaron la salida. Ryku no se había alegrado tanto de volver a recibir el impacto completo de la luz del sol.

Tomaron un merecido descanso en una roca que había cerca. Bebieron lo que les quedaba de sus botellas y algo de la comida que compraron. Luego de recuperar las fuerzas retomaron el camino. El resto de la ruta 2 no era muy larga en comparación a la parte de la ciudad Verde y, como mucho, Ryku creyó que tardarían lo mismo que la otra parte de la ruta o menos. Divisaron un albergue no muy lejos del bosque Verde, pero pasaron de largo ya que se habían recuperado con anterioridad y no había peligro de ataques sorpresa de Pokémon salvaje porque aquella zona de la ruta tenía menos hierba por la cual pudieran asomarse. Pronto vislumbraron en la distancia los edificios de ciudad Plateada, su próximo destino. Ryku veía la ciudad casi igual que ciudad Verde: el lugar donde obtendría su primera medalla de Gimnasio. Solo confiaba en que aquel Gimnasio sí hubiera un líder.


	6. Turismo por ciudad Plateada

Finalizado el trayecto por la ruta 2, Ryku y Dylan entraron en ciudad Plateada. Lo primero que vieron, además de los edificios de la ciudad, fue un camión de bomberos en dirección al bosque Verde. Ryku se sintió culpable de ello porque seguramente iban allí por culpa del humo causado por sus llamas. Él era el culpable de aquella movilización. Dylan lo calmó asegurándole que el fuego había sido apagado por sus cañones de agua y que no había forma que revivieran. Eso ayudó a Ryku a quitarse algo de peso de encima, pero sentía que debía informar a las autoridades, al menos, para que no buscaran sin sentido al pirómano. Dylan entendió la visión de su amigo y accedió a que su primera parada en la ciudad fuera la comisaría.

La comisaría era un recinto pequeño en el que solo había unas sillas con las que esperar su turno y una recepción con agente atendiendo a un ciudadano. Ryku y Dylan se sentaron en las sillas y esperaron a que pudieran hablar con el policía. De mientras, vieron pasar a una patrulla liderada por una mujer de cabello azul verdoso que llamó a un grupo de tres policías más a los otros dos que ya la seguían y abandonaron el local. Ryku dudó si aquella patrulla iba a vigilar las calles de la ciudad o partirían al bosque Verde con los bomberos.

—Relájate, Ryku —lo tranquilizó Dylan—. No hay nada de qué preocuparse.

—Es la primera vez que estoy en una comisaría y no puedo evitar estar nervioso.

—Ya veo.

El último ciudadano de la cola terminó de hablar con el agente de la recepción y salió del local. Dylan y Ryku se levantaron de las sillas y fueron a ventanilla.

—Un momento, por favor —pidió el agente. Concluyó un informe que estaba rellenando en el ordenador y luego atendió a los chicos—. ¿En qué os puedo servir?

—Venimos a informar algo sobre un accidente ocurrido en el bosque Verde —explicó Dylan. Ryku se había quedado mudo de lo nervioso que se había puesto.

—¿De qué clase de accidente estamos hablando? —preguntó el agente.

—Un incendio.

De repente el agente se quedó mirándolos fijamente y sin decir nada durante varios segundos. Ryku casi no podía aguantar de lo alterado que se encontraba y ese comportamiento del agente solo empeoró su situación.

—Por casualidad ese incendio no se habrá producido en el claro central del bosque Verde, ¿verdad? —habló por fin el agente.

—Así es.

—¿Y cuál es la información que vais a entregar?

—Confesamos que mi amigo y yo hemos sido los causantes de tal incendio.

Ryku se sorprendió de lo tranquilamente que había soltado la confesión Dylan. Aquello produjo un efecto contrario y eliminó una parte de los nervios, aunque lo cambió por un poco de furia por no ver las consecuencias que acarrearían tal revelación.

—Es muy valiente de vuestra parte que os hayáis entregado a comisaría por cometer un delito, jóvenes. Deduzco por vuestra tranquilidad, al menos de uno de vosotros, que tenéis una buena historia que contar.

—Bueno, podemos demostrar que somos inocentes y no causamos el fuego intencionadamente —prometió Dylan.

—Ajá, interesante. En cualquier caso, no tengo tiempo para escuchar vuestro testimonio y hasta nuevo aviso permaneceréis detenidos.

La última palabra del agente derribó por completo a Ryku. Dylan asintió y fue llevado con un policía al que había llamado el agente de recepción al piso de abajo mientras Ryku necesitó un momento antes de ponerse a caminar. En el piso de abajo, los policías los sentaron en unas sillas desde las que serían vigilados.

—He cometido un error —dijo Ryku en voz baja—. Por querer ayudar a los policías ahora no podré seguir mi viaje como entrenador.

—Qué dramático eres, Ryku —opinó Dylan—. Esto no nos va a afectar en nada, ya lo verás.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro? ¿Acaso has pasado por esta situación?

—Si te soy sincero, sí.

Ryku se quedó sin palabras ante la revelación de su amigo.

—¿En serio? ¿No estarás intentando animarme?

—No, es la verdad. Acabé en una comisaría cuando aprendía a manejar los cañones del Blastoise porque dejé en mal estado un coche patrulla. Uno no conoce el poder que tiene hasta que lo prueba.

—¿Cómo pudiste dañar un coche patrulla mientras buscabas el control de los cañones? Y lo que más me interesa, ¿qué pasó después?

—Entrenaba en la ruta 8 y en uno de mis disparos de agua este voló con fuerza a lo largo de decenas de metros y finalizó en el coche patrulla que por casualidad hacía su ronda por allí. Lógicamente fue sin querer y, aunque los policías me detuvieron y estuve un par de horas como nos encontramos en estos momentos, me soltaron después de analizar los daños que causé, que fueron mínimos y nada caros de reparar. Y, a pesar de todo, aquí estoy, con siete de las ocho medallas de Kanto conmigo y un montón de combates realizados. Por eso te digo que no hay por qué preocuparse.

—Pero lo tuyo fue con un coche, lo mío es un incendio —protestó Ryku—. Son dos cosas muy diferentes.

—Confía en mí. Solo cuenta la verdad y todo irá bien.

Ryku suspiró. Igualmente, no podía hacer nada más que contar la verdad. Él mismo se había metido en este problema y quería confesar a los policías con tal de ayudarles. Terminó por admitir y confiar en las palabras de Dylan de salir airoso de la comisaría.

Casi una hora después bajó por las escaleras la mujer de cabello azul verdoso y se plantó ante ambos.

—Me han dicho que tenéis relación con el caso del incendio del bosque Verde —dijo. Ryku y Dylan asintieron—. Muy bien, vamos a escuchar lo que tenéis que decirme, ¿de acuerdo? Acompañadme.

La agente guio a los chicos a una habitación asilada donde solo había una mesa y algunas sillas. Ryku lo vio claro: era una sala de interrogación. Los tres personajes se sentaron en sus sillas y entonces comenzó el interrogatorio.

Antes de que Ryku y Dylan contaran su historia, la agente se disculpó por no presentarse y les dijo su nombre: Junsar. Ryku y Dylan también dijeron sus nombres y poco después iniciaron su historia.

Ryku fue de lo más detallista, mientras que Dylan solo llenaba aquellos huecos en los que ocurrió algo clave, pero Ryku no le prestó atención porque no podía o porque no se había dado cuenta. Ambos hicieron especial énfasis en la pelea contra los Beedrill y el momento en el que Ryku fue envenenado por uno de ellos y provocó que su lanzallamas fuera al árbol. La agente Junsar pidió que le mostraran una prueba del envenenamiento, a lo que Ryku le enseñó con su brazalete el Enlace afectado por el veneno. Con ese detalle, Junsar encajó todas las piezas del puzle entre la información recolectada en la escena del accidente y la historia de Ryku y Dylan y lo sintetizó.

—En resumen, los dos fuisteis atacados por los Beedrill y os defendisteis activando vuestros Enlaces. Durante el combate, Ryku fue herido por uno de ellos y terminó envenenado, lo cual causó que enloqueciera por un instante y escupiera llamas directamente contra la copa del árbol donde se ubicaba el nido de los Beedrill. Y antes de continuar vuestro camino, Dylan usó su Enlace de agua para apagar todas las llamas que provocó Ryku.

—Así es, agente.

Junsar realizó unos últimos apuntes en una libreta que había sacado mientras oía la explicación de los jóvenes y, con un último repaso, cerró la liberta y guardó el bolígrafo entre sus anillas.

—Bien, ya he escuchado suficiente…

—¿Qué nos va a pasar ahora? —saltó repentinamente Ryku. Fue tan imprevisible que sobresaltó tanto a Junsar como a Dylan.

—Pues estáis de suerte, porque la respuesta es nada —respondió Junsar—. Vuestro relato se ajusta perfectamente a las sospechas a las que habíamos llegado y no existe ningún motivo por el que deba tomar represalias con vosotros porque actuasteis en defensa propia y los daños que causasteis no han afectado gravemente al bosque: las llamas de tu Enlace solo quemaron hojas y no impedirá que el árbol las regenere con el tiempo. —Se dirigió a Dylan—. Y tú hiciste un muy buen trabajo apagando el fuego y asegurar que no volviera a encenderse y propagarse. Los bomberos no tuvieron oportunidad de actuar.

—Gracias —dijo Dylan un tanto sonrojado.

—Entonces, ¿podemos irnos? —Ryku estaba ansioso por abandonar la comisaría.

—Primero necesitaré vuestros datos para rellenar el informe de este accidente y acto seguido podréis marcharos.

Ryku y Dylan mostraron en sus brazaletes sus identificaciones de entrenador que fueron todos los datos que Junsar necesitaba.

—Antes de acabar, os recomiendo no volver a pasar por el bosque Verde en una buena temporada y uséis el STA si tenéis que volver a ciudad Verde. Últimamente los Beedrill han estado muy agitados y no contábamos con que podría suceder algo de estas dimensiones lo que nos llevará a tomar medidas más serias contra esos Pokémon.

—Entendido.

Dicho esto, Junsar acompañó a Ryku y Dylan hasta la recepción de comisaría y se volvió a sus asuntos. Los jóvenes salieron de la comisaría y fueron a una pequeña plaza donde comer y pensar en lo siguiente que harían.

—Menuda manera de entrar en la ciudad has escogido, ¿eh, Ryku? —comentó Dylan. Ryku no contestó porque tenía la boca llena—. ¿Ves como no había nada de lo que preocuparse? Estas cosas suceden a menudo entre los entrenadores. A veces, los combates se van de intensos y suele ocurrir algún accidente sin importancia.

Ryku tragó la comida.

—¿La mala puntería siendo un Blastoise no fue la única vez que terminaste en una comisaría?

—Te repito que todavía no sabía dominar el cuerpo de un Blastoise —protestó Dylan—. Y no, no ha sido la única. De hecho, la otra vez que estuve en una comisaría ha ocurrido hace escasos minutos.

Ryku no se molestó es responder a eso. Dylan le había aclarado que solo había ido a una comisaría una vez, dos con la de ahora. Sin embargo, Dylan contó otras veces en las que vio combates que acabaron con la intervención de la policía, pero todas ellas fueron de daños menores. Al parecer ya estaban muy controlados los combates entre entrenadores y los accidentes tenían poca importancia.

—Bueno, después de que ganes la medalla, ¿Querrás visitar la ciudad o preferirás partir de inmediato a la siguiente? —inquirió Dylan.

—Primero tengo que ir a un centro Técnico a que me reinicien el Enlace y eliminen el veneno de la forma Pokémon antes de ir al Gimnasio —contestó Ryku—. Luego tenía pensado pasar la noche en el albergue de la ciudad y salir por la mañana. ¿Hay sitios que valgan la pena visitar antes de irnos?

Dylan se lo pensó un poco.

—Bueno, además del Gimnasio, está el parque floral al sureste de la ciudad, aunque si no eres un amante de las plantas no creo que te interese. También está el Museo de la Ciencia que es en mi opinión, lo segundo más interesante porque allí se cuenta como se desarrolló la tecnología Enlace.

—Suena atrayente lo del museo. Tengo curiosidad por cómo se llegó a cambiar radicalmente los combates Pokémon gracias a esa tecnología.

—Entonces decidido. Primero al centro Técnico, luego al Gimnasio, seguimos con el museo y finalizamos el día con el albergue.

A Ryku le gustó el plan y se pusieron a ello en cuanto terminara con la comida. Al principio, Ryku y Dylan buscaron un mapa de la ciudad con la que guiarse por sus calles ya que era bastante grande y Dylan no recordaba todos los rincones de esta. Afortunadamente, había uno en la plaza donde estaban y se memorizaron los lugares de interés.

El centro Técnico estaba al noroeste de su posición y, un poco más al norte se encontraba el Gimnasio. Ryku se alegró de que el centro Técnico y el Gimnasio se ubicaran tan cerca el uno del otro, pues eso significaba que no tendría que moverse mucho en caso de ser vencido por el líder. El museo estaba en la zona más al norte de la ciudad y el albergue, al este en el camino que llevaba a la ruta 3.

Llegar al centro Técnico les llevó poco tiempo, alrededor de unos veinte minutos. El local llamaba la atención muy por encima de los demás edificios que lo rodeaban con un tejado de color azul eléctrico y un letrero luminoso, que actualmente estaba apagado, con forma de un brazalete Enlace sobre un fondo de un rayo. Claramente era difícil no saber qué función tenía. Ryku y Dylan atravesaron una puerta automática y se toparon con una cola de gente en su interior.

—Cuántos entrenadores requieren reiniciar sus brazaletes —dijo Dylan—. Me pregunto si será por la ruta 3 o porque han desafiado al líder de Gimnasio.

—Quién sabe. Pongámonos en la cola antes de que venga otro entrenador a ocupar el puesto.

La espera fue corta porque la mayoría de los entrenadores solo necesitaron reiniciar su Enlaces, una tarea que, como máximo, duraba poco más de un minuto. El último de los entrenadores que faltaba tuvo una tarea mayor pues había venido a que le repararan el brazalete. El técnico se lo llevó a la parte de atrás de la tienda y se estuvo allí alrededor de diez minutos. Al regresar el brazalete parecía nuevo.

—Puedes probar si todo está correcto en el piso de arriba —le dijo el técnico al entrenador—. Si todavía falla algo, comunícamelo y le aplicaré otras reparaciones.

El entrenador cogió su brazalete y subió las escaleras.

Ryku y Dylan se pararon en recepción y tuvieron un primer contacto visual con el técnico. Tenía el pelo negro, corto y algo enmarañado. Los ojos eran verdes y en la frente descansaban unas gafas de soldar que empleaba para sus tareas. Vestía el uniforme de su trabajo con una camisa azul oscuro con la parte del pecho y los hombros de color amarillo anaranjado y unos pantalones negros.

—¡Hola! —saludó el técnico con energía—. Soy Mark, ¿en qué puedo ayudaros?

—Me gustaría reiniciar mi Enlace, por favor —dijo Ryku.

—Muy bien. ¿Y tú?

—Yo estoy bien, gracias —respondió Dylan.

—De acuerdo. Dame tu brazalete y en un momento lo tendré listo.

Ryku se desató el brazalete y se lo entregó a Mark, quien volvió a la parte de atrás del local. Ryku aprovechó el tiempo que tenía su antebrazo libre para recuperar la sensibilidad de este. En menos de un minuto, Mark regresó con el brazalete y se lo devolvió a Ryku.

—Ya está. Como nuevo. ¡Vuelve cuando quieras!

Ryku se recolocó el brazalete, comprobó el estado de su Enlace, se despidió de Mark y salió del local.

—Ya estoy listo para pelear contra el líder de Gimnasio. Vamos.

El Gimnasio de ciudad Plateada no se quedaba atrás en cuanto a ser atrayente por fuera se trataba con una entrada hecha puramente de rocas de diferentes tamaños y una estructura de hierro que las mantenía en su sitio. Sin embargo, tras todas esas rocas se ocultaba un edificio normal y corriente, como si fuera un almacén. A Ryku le recordó al estadio del albergue de ciudad Verde, salvo que el techo de este era de color púrpura y su forma, cóncava. Ryku y Dylan se acercaron a la puerta y hallaron una nota pegada en ella. Ryku se decepcionó al venirle a la cabeza la misma situación que el Gimnasio de ciudad Verde.

—Por favor, no me digas que este tampoco está disponible —rezó Ryku.

—A ver… —Dylan se arrimó a la nota— A todo entrenador que quiera desafiarme, me temo que hoy no tendrá la oportunidad. He salido a resolver unos asuntos personales y no regresaré hasta mañana. Perdonad las molestias, Brock. —leyó—. Pues no, el Gimnasio sigue activo, solo que su líder ha salido a atender algunos temas personales. Ya me resultaba raro que estuviera cerrado cuando pasé por aquí hace poco y el Gimnasio estaba abierto.

—Menos mal. Pero igualmente hoy no podré pelear contra él. La nota deja claro que hasta mañana, nada.

—Entonces, ¿Vamos al museo?

—No es que haya otra cosa que hacer.

Dicho esto, Ryku y Dylan se dirigieron al museo en la parte más al norte de la ciudad. Ambos confiaban en que el museo no fuera muy complicado de divisar porque actualmente ya no recordaban con exactitud la ubicación de este más que la zona donde se hallaba. Por suerte, había señales que los condujeron fácilmente hasta allí y no resultó difícil detectar el edificio. El museo poseía unas dimensiones considerables y estaba rodeado de una vasta zona verde llena de setos y árboles. A Ryku le llamó la atención el tejado rojizo y, sobre todo, el porche de cuatro columnas con un emblema en el centro. Intentó ver a través de las altas ventanas que había en la parte frontal del edificio, pero a duras penas lograba distinguir algo. Abandonó la observación y entraron en el museo.

Nada más dar unos pasos por la amplia sala les habló una mujer de cabello castaño y vestida con un uniforme de color rojo terracota. Les informó acerca del precio que debían pagar para pasear por el museo y Ryku y Dylan pagaron con un ligero contratiempo en el que la máquina le costó convertir las Monedas de Combate en dinero normal. Una vez aceptado el dinero, la mujer les dio vía libre para visitar el museo.

Ryku y Dylan dudaron por dónde empezar a mirar y se decantaron por ir a la izquierda del todo y recorrer el museo hacia la derecha y así no tener que dar mucho rodeo para subir las escaleras que llevaban a la primera planta.

Lo que encontraron en el extremo izquierdo fueron dos esqueletos de antiguos Pokémon que nunca habían visto. Ryku comprobó la Pokédex por si existía algún dato sobre estos, pero ninguno formaba parte de la lista. Al no saber nada sobre aquellos Pokémon, leyó la información que existía acerca de esas criaturas. Empezó por el del Pokémon de nombre Kabutops que tenía dos afiladas navajas por brazos que le recordaba a las de un Scyther. No era un Pokémon precisamente alto con el metro treinta que decía la información, pero gracias a su pequeño tamaño le otorgaba una agilidad física asombrosa. Le sorprendió leer que el Kabutops usaba las cuchillas como succionadoras con las que se alimentaba de sus presas. Aunque no lo confirmaban, ese aspecto le otorgaba unos puntos como una criatura temible. La información terminaba contando que un Kabutops entraba en las categorías de los Pokémon de tipo Agua y los de tipo Roca.

El otro Pokémon, al cual llamaban Aerodactyl, poseía un cuerpo más grande que el del Kabutops y lo que destacaba de ese Pokémon eran sus mandíbulas y colmillos, los cuales indicaban sin tener que leer la información que era carnívoro. Algunas partes de su cuerpo se asemejaban a los de un dragón, pero las categorías en los que se le introducía era en los tipos Roca y Volador. Aquello trajo recuerdos a Ryku de cuando vio por primera vez el cuerpo de un Charizard y creyó que sería de tipo dragón, pero la realidad era totalmente diferente.

Acabó de informarse y se fue a otras vitrinas. A su gusto no había nada más que le interesase en la planta baja del museo: solo había un par de fósiles de otros Pokémon antiguos y varios expositores en los que solo se mostraban rocas, algunas coloridas y brillantes, pero lejos de la importancia de Ryku. Dylan compartía la misma atracción por las piedras que Ryku y en poco tiempo, aunque superficialmente, se vieron todo lo que había en la planta baja.

—La historia de los brazaletes debe estar en el piso de arriba —dedujo Dylan.

Subieron las escaleras y el panorama cambió. La planta de arriba se enfocaba más en la tecnología y la evolución de esta con el paso del tiempo. Sobresalía una recreación de una nave espacial que en panel de información lo presentaba como el transbordador espacial Columbia. Ryku y Dylan discutieron sobre si podrían existir Pokémon fuera del planeta o que, en otro sentido, algunos de los Pokémon que se conocen vinieran del espacio exterior. Dejaron la pregunta al aire al no saber si cualquiera de las dos opciones podría ser cierta.

Aparte de la nave, había dos expositores más en los que se mostraban más rocas caídas del espacio y uno bastante más largo que ellos hablando del origen de la tecnología Enlace, justo lo que habían venido buscando.

La historia empezaba con una Pokéball de color rojo y blanco que se seguía utilizando en la actualidad, seguida de otros modelos de Pokéball de otros colores como una azul con dos rayas rojas haciendo un pequeño relieve en su superficie que se llamaba Superball, otra negra con un patrón de color amarillo denominada Ultraball, una con unos colores de camuflaje de nombre Safari Ball y terminaba con la última de la vitrina, una de color morado con dos bultos rosados y una M dibujada entre ellas bautizada con el nombre de Masterball. Ryku y Dylan fueron atraídos por esta Pokéball que, a medida que leían su información, les sorprendía más y más.

—Una Pokéball capaz de capturar a cualquier Pokémon sin que pueda escaparse —dijo Dylan—. ¿Crees que eso es posible?

—Bueno, lo tenemos ante nuestros ojos, ¿no? —replicó Ryku—. Pero según dice el panel, solo se fabricó una y nunca fue comerciada. Y esta no es más que una copia de la original.

—Caray, sí que funcionaban diferente las cosas antaño. Varios tipos de Pokéball diseñadas todas con la misma finalidad, solo que aumentaba su eficacia a la hora de capturar Pokémon.

—Debía ser algo normal por aquella época —supuso Ryku.

—Sí, leí en un libro que la captura de Pokémon se hacía, al contrario de hoy día, sin límite alguno. Me hacía pensar en que todos los miembros de una especie de Pokémon podían acabar encerrados en Pokéball. Tal vez exagere, pero suena como una acción bárbara.

—¿Podría ser esta la Pokéball que conllevó la creación de los brazaletes? —preguntó Ryku.

—La respuesta la tenemos justo aquí.

Al lado de la Masterball se presentaba el primer modelo de brazalete con la tecnología Enlace. Ryku comparó su brazalete con el de la vitrina y observó que el antiguo podía llegar a ocupar todo el antebrazo de una persona y sobresalía unos cinco centímetros por encima del brazo. Ryku sintió como si ese brazalete estuviera diseñado para llevarlo ocasionalmente y solo cuando se quisiera usar, no como el actual modelo que era mucho más delgado y pequeño -con un tamaño reducido a un poco menos de la mitad del antebrazo- que permitía llevarlo siempre encima como un reloj y pasaba desapercibido. Aquel ni siquiera parecía tener una pantalla táctil y basaba su navegación a través de botones y flechas. Los siguientes modelos expuestos demostraban el increíble cambio que sufrió el brazalete hasta alcanzar el último modelo y sorprendía como se podía hacer más pequeño e, incluso, ser más eficiente que el original. El resto de muestras en la vitrina se basaba en los módulos y sus respectivos avances. Incluso las Máquinas Técnicas tuvieron un hueco en el enseñaron la forma original y la que existía en la actualidad, siempre reduciendo su tamaño a la par que el brazalete.

—Impacta la evolución que ha llevado el brazalete desde que se inventó hasta la actualidad —comentó Ryku—. ¿Qué dice ese panel?

El primer brazalete tenía dos paneles, a diferencia del resto que solo contaban con uno. Aquel panel hablaba acerca de la Transición por los Derechos de los Pokémon y como aquella ley condujo al origen de la tecnología Enlace y del brazalete.

—¿Transición por los Derechos de los Pokémon? ¿Qué es eso exactamente? —inquirió Ryku.

—La Transición ocurrió cuando un grupo de personas comenzó a manifestarse en contra de los combates Pokémon. Al principio no eran de gran importancia, pero en muy poco tiempo ganaron tanta popularidad que se hicieron llamar la Asociación Protectora de los Pokémon, o AP como acabaron llamándolos los demás, y llegaron a obligar al gobierno a cambiar las leyes de los entrenadores Pokémon. La Asociación estaba rotundamente en contra de los combates Pokémon, los cuales, a través de su visión, los definía como salvajes, brutales y capaces de llevar a la muerte a los Pokémon a manos de los entrenadores. Y ellos no se salvaban de ser insultados y criticados ya que los llamaban esclavistas por privar de la libertad a Pokémon salvajes y ladrones por ganar dinero de otros en combates Pokémon. Casi estuvieron a punto de decir que eran actos ilegales que cualquiera podía realizar a partir de los diez años.

—¿Qué sucedió exactamente para que el gobierno cambiara las leyes?

—Boicotear todo lo relacionado con los combates Pokémon: los duelos contra los líderes de Gimnasio, los que hacían los entrenadores entre ellos e, incluso, impidieron que se celebrara la Liga Pokémon en dos ocasiones porque se las apañaban para impedir que el Alto Mando peleara. En otras palabras, se organizaron para que absolutamente nadie luchara con Pokémon. Esos acontecimientos provocaron graves daños a tiendas, centros Pokémon y, básicamente, aquello que mantenía los combates Pokémon en marcha. Y como los combates Pokémon como espectáculo, en especial en la Liga Pokémon, eran una enorme fuente de ingresos en la región, el gobierno no tuvo más remedio que modificar las leyes para que la Asociación lo viera correcto, dejaran de actuar al borde de la legalidad y, aun así, no cambiara prácticamente nada.

—Y así se crearon los combates entre entrenadores transformados en Pokémon y lo que se usaba para los Pokémon, se adaptó para los entrenadores —concluyó Ryku.

—Y la Moneda de Combate. —añadió Dylan—. No olvides que mencioné que la Asociación llamaba a los entrenadores ladrones por robarse dinero entre ellos con las victorias que conseguían. Con esa moneda minimizaban el supuesto robo que se creía que había y la equilibraron para que no sustituyera a la moneda normal.

—Guau. Qué interesante lección de historia. Pero, Dylan, ¿cómo sabías tanto del tema?

—Leí libros al respecto antes de meterme en el mundo de los entrenadores Pokémon. Así conocía de antemano dónde me adentraba.

—¿No es más de lo que realmente necesitabas saber?

—Nunca viene de menos aprender un poco más, ¿no crees?

—No te lo voy a discutir. Marchémonos ya, no hay nada más que ver en el museo.

Ryku y Dylan abandonaron el museo y se plantaron en la calle. Ahora sí que no tenían ningún lugar de interés que visitar más que el parque floral, al que ninguno de los dos le atraía la idea, y decidieron terminar el día reservando sus habitaciones en el albergue y esperar a que se hiciera de noche para irse a dormir.


	7. Duelo némesis

La alarma del brazalete retumbó en la cabeza de Ryku el cual no había dormido muy bien. La culpa era de sus pensamientos que no cesaban de recordarle el día en el que estaba. Si todo iba bien, se enfrentaría a Brock, su primer líder de Gimnasio. Ryku estaba emocionado y a la vez un tanto malhumorado por no haber descansado debidamente con algo tan importante, lo que le conducía a creer que no daría el máximo de sí mismo en el futuro combate. No obstante, no dejó que aquello le desanimara y procuró que el mal reposo fuera imperceptible. Se levantó, se refrescó la cara, se vistió y preparó su brazalete. Acto seguido bajó y desayunó en el comedor del albergue. Comió tranquilamente y sin prisa; Brock no iba a irse a ninguna parte ni él iba a abandonar la ciudad hasta obtener su medalla. Dylan entró en el comedor poco después, se sirvió su desayuno y se sentó en la misma mesa que Ryku.

—Buenos días. ¿Listo para el combate? —le preguntó Dylan.

Ryku tragó el trozo de tostada que estaba masticando.

—Debería, pero no he dormido precisamente bien y puede que afecte en el combate y no lo dé todo.

—¿Es una especie de maldición para los que quieren la medalla de Brock? —Ryku no entendió la extraña cuestión que había soltado su amigo y arqueó una ceja con tal de indicárselo—. Yo también sufrí lo mismo el día que desafié a Brock por primera vez. Luego de él ya fui más relajadamente a por el resto de líderes, pero Brock me puso de los nervios antes de siquiera presentarme a las puertas del Gimnasio.

—Con el tipo de Enlace que tienes, y con lo que extremadamente fácil que es deducir el de Brock, ¿de verdad estabas nervioso?

—Y tanto. Que tuviera ventaja de tipo contra él no significaba que le pudiera vencer de un golpe. Es un líder de Gimnasio, el supuestamente más fácil de derrotar de los ocho, pero el combate contra él ya me decía la dificultad a la que me enfrentaba cuando me tocara luchar contra el resto y el enorme nivel que posee el Alto Mando cuando debes vencer a los líderes antes.

—Eso no me anima demasiado, ¿sabes? —replicó Ryku—. Si a tu Blastoise le costó vencer el Enlace de Brock teniendo ventaja, imagina lo que significa eso para un Charizard. Confío en que esté equivocado y Brock no use un Enlace de tipo Roca.

—Lo usa —dijo Dylan.

Ryku le miró con ojos fulminantes.

—A ti lo de animar se te da mal, ¿no? —Dylan se llevó la mano a la nuca, admitiendo sus palabras. Ryku bajó la cabeza, abatido por ese hecho—. Voy a perder, lo veo.

—¿Ya vas a abandonar antes de haberlo intentado? —preguntó seriamente Dylan.

—Jamás. No pienso irme de esta ciudad sin la medalla del Gimnasio —respondió Ryku decidido. Pero su determinación se vio rápidamente eliminada—. Lo que temo es que vaya a quedarme aquí mucho tiempo y pelee muchas veces contra Brock.

—Simplemente, no pienses en eso y céntrate en ganar. Si solo visualizas la victoria, la derrota solo llega cuando lo hayas dado todo, estés o no en plena forma.

—Buen consejo. Retiro lo que te dije antes sobre animar a alguien. Se te da bien, aunque sea a veces.

Ryku terminó de desayunar y se dispuso a dirigirse al Gimnasio. Por el camino, Dylan le fue dando algunas recomendaciones a tomar en la pelea contra Brock, como usar el entorno en su contra ya que empleaba un campo de batalla rocoso, vigilar con algunos movimientos que no eran súper efectivos contra él porque podían igualmente ser letales y darle algunas acciones previas que hacía Brock antes de atacar con tal de saber anticipadamente el movimiento que emplearía y esquivarlo con tiempo. Le advirtió que volar le iba a servir de más bien poco, pues el Enlace de tipo Roca que tenía Brock era el de un Onix, una serpiente -o lombriz- de rocas que llegaba a medir casi nueve metros de altura, y el Gimnasio era largo, pero no alto. Ryku memorizaba esas ayudas como un tesoro y ya ideaba una estrategia para aprovechar las flaquezas de Brock y fortalecer las suyas.

Llegaron al Gimnasio y lo primero que vieron fue a un adulto esperando en la puerta. No había un brazalete en uno de sus brazos, de modo que Ryku y Dylan dedujeron que no se trataba de un entrenador, y eso les llamaba la atención. Se acercaron a la puerta dispuestos a abrirla, pero el adulto se interpuso en su camino.

—Esperad ahí un momento —les dijo—. Veo que los dos sois entrenadores, pero los combates son individuales y ahora mismo Brock está ocupado.

—Yo no vengo a retar a Brock. Ya conseguí la medalla hace tiempo —repuso Dylan—. Solo acompaño a mi amigo.

—Igualmente, no podéis pasar ahora.

—Ayer leímos la nota que había en la puerta y se supone que Brock debería tener el Gimnasio abierto, ¿acaso estás aquí para avisar a los nuevos adversarios de que no van a poder desafiar a Brock?

—No. Me aseguro de que los entrenadores hagan cola para enfrentarse a él, cosa que estoy haciendo ahora mismo.

—Entonces, ¿el Gimnasio está abierto? —preguntó Ryku.

—Desde luego. El problema es que en estos momentos Brock está luchando contra un entrenador. Os tocará esperar vuestro turno.

—¿Cuánto hay que esperar?

—Depende del entrenador. A veces solo son unos minutos y otras alcanzan hasta la hora.

—¿Importa si hacemos tiempo aquí?

—Lo que queráis mientras no intervengáis en los combates de los demás entrenadores.

Ryku y Dylan se apartaron y se apoyaron en uno de los extremos de la entrada a esperar. Ryku fructificó el tiempo y le pidió a Dylan algunos consejos más. Dylan pensó en algo más que le fuera a ayudar en la pelea, pero su combate no le proporcionó mucha más información y solo le habló de unos aspersores antincendios en el techo del Gimnasio que podrían serle de utilidad. Ryku dudó si sacar ventaja de la instalación del Gimnasio era válido en el combate y prefirió dejarlo como último recurso. Además, los aspersores también podían afectarle a él con su Enlace de fuego y había más posibilidades entonces de perder que de ganar con ellos.

Diez minutos más tarde la puerta del Gimnasio se movió y de ella salió un entrenador joven que vestía un uniforme de color verde y una gorra del mismo color con un dibujo formado por un círculo de color rojo. El joven estaba serio, casi enfadado. Miró una última vez a la puerta del Gimnasio, murmuró algo que Ryku y Dylan no escucharon por la distancia y se marchó calle abajo.

—Un momento —advirtió el adulto a Ryku y Dylan—. Voy a comprobar si Brock acepta a un nuevo retador o descansará un poco antes.

Los chicos no se molestaron en levantarse tras oír las palabras del adulto y volvieron a hacer tiempo hasta que se asomara por la puerta. Ryku usó ese tiempo, que debía ser poco, en leer la ficha de los Onix en la Pokédex que le sirviera para debilitar a Brock por otros medios y sentenciarlo con sus movimientos. Cuando el adulto salió del Gimnasio, les hizo un gesto negativo a Ryku y Dylan.

—Me temo que tendréis que esperar más. La pelea con el último entrenador ha sido bastante intensa y el campo ha quedado más que destrozado. Le llevará como media hora repararlo.

Por un instante Ryku maldijo haberse levantado tan temprano. Si hubiera sabido que pasaría algo así, a estas horas sería cuando se hubiera levantado. Tal vez así hubiera compensado la mala noche del día anterior. Y esta vez el tiempo no había manera con la que ocuparla, con la que mantenerse distraído hasta que llegara el combate porque Ryku ya estaba enfocado en el combate y en la estrategia que había planeado. Incluso olvidó el supuesto mal estado en el que se encontraba y deseaba enfrentarse a Brock cuanto antes.

La media hora fue eterna sin nada con lo que entretenerse y a Ryku le apreció una bendición cuando el adulto volvió a dirigirse a ellos y, esta vez, les dijo que ya podían entrar en el Gimnasio. Ryku no se lo pensó dos veces, empujó la puerta y cruzó el umbral hasta una pequeña habitación con otra puerta. Justo al acceder en el Gimnasio le esperaba, con una postura firme, el líder.

Ryku obtuvo sus primeras impresiones de Brock, un hombre de pelo oscuro y en punta, piel morena, y unos curiosos ojos permanentemente cerrados que a Ryku le hacía pensar si cuando no combatía era ciego o es que simplemente le gustaba tenerlos así. Igualmente, ignoró ese dato y se fijó en la vestimenta formada por una camisa de color naranja con un borde negro en la parte del cuello, unos pantalones de montaña de color verde y unas botas de color marrón claro. Ryku y él compartieron una mirada, o eso quería imaginar Ryku, antes de entablar una conversación.

—Así que tú eres el nuevo contendiente. Te pido perdón si te he hecho esperar más de lo necesario. Soy Brock, líder del Gimnasio de ciudad Plateada.

—Encantado. Yo soy Ryku, de pueblo Paleta.

Dylan irrumpió en la sala y entorpeció el fluir de la charla.

—La próxima vez, Ryku, notifícame que te vas a poner a correr como un loco.

—Perdona, Dylan. Ya sabes que estaba harto de esperar.

—Yo también, pero no por eso hay que ir con tantas prisas, que el Gimnasio no se va a ir a ninguna parte y Brock tampoco. No tan seguido, al menos.

—Dylan —Brock mencionó el nombre como si ya supiera quién estaba detrás de este—, ¿Por qué has vuelto? ¿Acaso has perdido la medalla que te entregué en su día y tienes que retarme de nuevo para obtener otra?

—¿Con lo que me costó conseguirla? En la vida pienso separarme de ella. Ni la de los otros líderes, ya puestos.

Brock sonrió.

—Igualmente, no has respondido por qué estás aquí.

—Acompaño a Ryku para ver como lucha contra ti.

—Ya veo. En ese caso te tengo malas noticias: mi Gimnasio no admite espectadores. Por medidas de seguridad no hay gradas desde las que observar el combate y, antes de que digas algo más, no pienso dejarte estar en los alrededores del campo de batalla pues también lo son, aunque no se incluyan en las delimitaciones de este.

—Maldición —se quejó Dylan—. ¿Seguro que no hay alguna forma de…?

—Hay una en la que se emplean unas cámaras y una televisión para que los amigos de los retadores puedan ver el combate desde fuera del campo —los ojos de Dylan se iluminaron—, pero, como verás, todavía no están instaladas. Lo siento.

—Agh… En fin, al menos puedo quedarme en esta habitación, ¿no? —Brock afirmó con la cabeza—. Pues nada. Buena suerte, Ryku.

Ryku agradeció las palabras de Dylan.

—¿Estás listo? —preguntó Brock a Ryku. El joven le respondió con un movimiento de cabeza—. De acuerdo, pasa.

Brock tomó la delantera y le abrió la puerta a Ryku. Justo enfrente estaba el campo de batalla. Cuando Dylan le comentó que Brock usaba un campo rocoso se imaginaba la típica zona de arena con alguna que otra roca de diferente tamaño, pero ante sus ojos se imponían pequeñas montañas de dos o tres metros con pocas rocas desperdigadas por ahí. Por suerte, las montañas no cubrían todo el campo y solo ocupaban los laterales de este dejando un vasto terreno de arena y pequeñas piedras en el centro. Ryku tragó saliva. Mi tipo némesis. Esto ya es un reto más grande que la pelea que tuve contra Kendo, aquí la suerte tendrá un papel crucial, rezo por tener algo de ella en este combate.

—Antes de nada, dime, ¿es la primera vez que desafías a un líder de Gimnasio?

Ryku estaba sumiso en sus pensamientos y no contestó al momento.

—¿Eh? Ah, sí.

—Entonces no conoces las reglas de los combates de Gimnasio —Ryku corroboró la suposición de Brock con un movimiento de cabeza—. Debes saber que los combates de Gimnasio difieren un poco de los que se celebran fuera de aquí. Empecemos por lo sencillo.

Brock se fue a la pared lateral del Gimnasio y en cuanto se acercó lo suficiente, apareció un hueco oculto en esta y asomó un cajón. Brock cogió lo que había dentro y regresó con Ryku y le extendió un objeto. Era un brazalete como el que usaba él, pero su color amarillo decía que era diferente.

—La primera regla es que se usan brazaletes personalizados para estos combates. Cada uno de nosotros ha de transferir el Enlace del brazalete estándar al especial. Basta con que lo enciendas y pongas sobre su pantalla la base de tu brazalete y el otro se encargará del resto.

Ryku se desabrochó su brazalete y lo colocó como Brock le había dicho sobre el amarillo. El simple contacto de ambos provocó una reacción que Ryku sintió como si algo le estuviera succionando su brazalete entero. Unos segundos más tarde el brazalete amarillo soltó un pitido y Ryku los separó. La pantalla del brazalete amarillo mostraba su Enlace de tipo fuego y toda la información de su módulo Enlace.

—Increíble —dijo Ryku asombrado.

—El brazalete especial copia todos los movimientos que tengas registrados y tu Enlace —explicó Brock—. Es lo único que hace, así que no te preocupes porque no ha copiado ningún dato personal, ni siquiera tu identificación como entrenador.

—¿Dónde dejo el normal? —preguntó Ryku.

—En el hueco de los especiales. Dámelo.

Ryku entregó su brazalete y Brock lo dejó en el cajón. Permaneció unos instantes en los que transfirió los datos de su Enlace al brazalete especial, guardó el normal junto al de Ryku y regresó con el joven.

—La segunda regla es que nada es inmune a nada —continuó Brock—, Por ejemplo, mi Enlace es de tipo Roca con un secundario de tipo Tierra, lo que por naturaleza es inmune a ataques de tipo eléctrico. Pero esta regla permite que me afecten ataques eléctricos como Impactrueno o Rayo. No obstante, dichos movimientos no alcanzan el nivel de poco efectivo y, simplemente, quitan algo de vida. Muy poca. Esto provoca que algunos combates puedan extenderse mucho si el entrenador solo conoce esa clase de movimientos y sabe esquivar bien los efectivos contra él.

—Lo dices como si ya te hubieras enfrentado a alguien así —comentó Ryku.

—He peleado contra muchos Enlaces, está claro que me ha tocado disputar duelos de ese estilo. Confío en que el tuyo no sea así, son los más exhaustivos.

—Tranquilo, no lo es. —Brock se sintió aliviado.

—La tercera regla es una estándar: Las debilidades naturales de un Pokémon no tienen efecto alguno en el combate y le permite pelear en terrenos adversos.

—Entendido.

—Cuarta regla: la vida de cada Enlace se mostrará en una pantalla a un lado del campo y el combate finalizará cuando una de las barras llegue a cero. Se pasan por alto que todavía uno pueda pelear; si tu barra de vida se vacía, has perdido.

Aquella regla fue la que más llamó la atención de Ryku y la que más dudas le generaba.

—¿La vida de ambos es igual o depende del Enlace?

—Igual. Lo que hace que nuestra vida baje más o menos rápido son las debilidades de tipo y cuánto podemos soportar los golpes.

—De acuerdo. ¿Hay alguna regla más?

—Una más. Cada entrenador puede desafiarme un número limitado de veces. Yo no permito que el mismo entrenador me rete más de cinco ocasiones por día con pausas de diez minutos entre los intentos.

—O sea, si pierdo puedo repetir el combate al cabo de diez minutos y así hasta que consuma mis oportunidades. Luego tengo que esperar a mañana para volver a luchar contra ti —resumió Ryku para entender la regla.

—Exactamente. Bueno, ya estás al tanto de las reglas. ¿Listo para el combate?

Ryku se ató al brazo el brazalete amarillo.

—Listo.

Brock y Ryku tomaron sus posiciones a ambos extremos del campo de batalla. Cuando los ojos de ambos entrenadores se cruzaron, una pantalla asomó por la pared a la derecha de Ryku de igual forma que apareció el cajón de los brazaletes especiales. La televisión se encendió y enseñó una imagen que decía Esperando entrenadores con Enlace activo. Brock alzó un brazo y Ryku vio que su mano tenía tres dedos levantados como indicio de una cuenta regresiva. Brock fue bajando los dedos poco a poco y, al tener solo un puño erguido, tanto Ryku como él activaron sus Enlaces.

La transformación de Ryku fue rápida en comparación a la de Brock. Ryku observaba impasible como con cada segundo, la silueta de Brock se iba haciendo más y más grande y ocupando más y más terreno. Finalmente, su cuerpo dejó de brillar y surgió el gigantesco cuerpo rocoso del Onix. Casi nueve metros de longitud del cual solo su cabeza ya parecía ser tan grande como el cuerpo entero del Charizard de Ryku. La televisión emitió un sonido que atrajo a Ryku y la imagen que había esta vez era la de dos barras de vida y un círculo en un extremo con un dibujo de los Pokémon en los que se habían convertido.

—Un Charizard, ¿eh? —la voz de Brock como Onix sonaba impresionantemente grave y tronaba en el interior de la sala—. Esto va a ser un desafío para ti, chico.

—No hace falta que me lo recuerdes —murmuró Ryku.

La televisión volvió a soltar unos pitidos cortos y acabó con uno largo y agudo que dio comienzo al combate.

La primera acción de Ryku fue separar los pies del suelo. Siguió los consejos de Dylan y no voló muy alto para así no cansar las alas pronto. Pensó en una manera de atacar a Brock sin que él tuviera una posibilidad de contraatacarle, pero la mayoría de movimientos que conocía le obligaban a acercarse a él y solo su fiel lanzallamas cumplía los requisitos de daño y distancia. También podría usar su movimiento Ascuas, pero ese movimiento ya estaba obsoleto en cuanto dominó el lanzallamas. Sin embargo, estaba ahí por si se podía sacarle partido de algún modo.

Al final, las vacilaciones de Ryku sobre cómo atacar terminaron pasándole factura y Brock fue quien inició realmente el combate clavando la parte final de su cuerpo en el suelo y, sin esfuerzo y una potencia abrumadora, tiró un puñado de rocas hacia Ryku. El joven lo vio venir y logró zafarse del ataque más peligroso en su opinión con un buen margen de diferencia. ¿Ya ha empezado con el lanzarrocas? ¿Acaso Brock quiere sentenciar el combate con un solo movimiento?. Las rocas lanzadas por Brock impactaron contra la pared, la cual no mostró el menor daño y Ryku las esquivó tomando tierra y agachándose un poco.

Fue una mala respuesta.

Brock aprovechó el momento en el que el Charizard se centraba en evadir las rocas para acercarse a él y asestarle un golpe con la cabeza que mandó a Ryku por los aires y lo estrelló contra la pared. Ryku tuvo mucha suerte de protegerse justo en el momento en el que recibió el golpe y minimizó los daños. Sin embargo, la televisión bajó su vida bastante con un poco más de una cuarta parte del total perdida. Tengo que atacar cuanto antes o Brock me derrotará con sus movimientos.

Ryku regresó al campo de batalla y con la auto orden impuesta de pegar a Brock, cargó en su boca las llamas y las escupió directamente hacia el Onix. Brock, al ser un objetivo de casi nueve metros de longitud, le resultó imposible no recibir el impacto, pero al menos las llamas no envolvieron todo su cuerpo y, en especial, no atraparon su cabeza. Indistintamente, el lanzallamas de Ryku era poderoso y causó más daño de lo que Brock imaginaba. No igualó el impacto de su golpe cabeza, pero tampoco se alejó porque había perdido una cuarta parte exacta de su vida.

—Tus llamas queman bien —halagó Brock—. Puedo notar como, aunque no hayas combatido nunca contra un líder, has entrenado muy duro para poder desafiar tanto a mí como al resto de líderes.

—Mi meta es conseguir el título de Campeón de la Liga Pokémon. Y pienso alcanzarla.

—He escuchado las mismas palabras de otros entrenadores, incluido nuestro amigo Dylan. Y te responderé igual que a ellos: me consideran la base de los líderes Gimnasios, aquel con el que cualquier entrenador debería empezar a escalar la montaña en cuya cima se halla el Alto Mando. Si no me vences, olvídate de intentar obtener el resto de medallas.

Ryku no replicó las palabras de Brock, aunque sí lo pensó y simuló que podía transmitirle el mensaje mediante telepatía. No me olvidaré de las otras medallas; me haré con ellas cueste lo que me cueste.

Brock finalizó la corta conversación y reanudó sus ataques con otro lanzarrocas que Ryku esquivó si muchas dificultades. Algunas de las rocas se dispersaron más de lo que esperaba y volaban en la precisa dirección en la que se movía. Ryku se salvó escondiéndose detrás de una de las pequeñas montañas y esperando a que dejaran de caerle piedras por todos lados. Cuando terminó, alzó el vuelo y se topó de nuevo con el cuerpo de Brock a punto de asestarle un cabezazo. La misma técnica no funcionaría dos veces y Ryku voló más alto de lo que Brock podía recalcular su movimiento. No obstante, la sorpresa invadió a Ryku cuando Brock, en vez de redirigir sus ataques, perforó la montaña en la que se había protegido de su lanzarrocas e introdujo los nueve metros de rocas de su cuerpo bajo tierra.

Los ataques de tipo Tierra no me afectan en lo más mínimo. Aunque la regla de nada de inmunidades… ¿Qué es lo que tiene planeado?, pensó Ryku. Por seguridad, se alejó del agujero de casi dos metros de diámetro que había dejado Brock en el suelo y se elevó más, casi pudiendo tocar el techo con los cuernos.

Por un rato, el combate estuvo calmado; ninguno de los entrenadores realizó un ataque. Ryku continuaba en el aire, buscando algún movimiento sospechoso que delatara la posición de Brock. Con Excavar, Brock podría estar en cualquier parte, incluso fuera del Gimnasio si estaba permitido. Tanto silencio incomodaba a Ryku y poco a poco le ponía más nervioso. Ryku procuraba no dejarse llevar por la paranoia y estar siempre pendiente del campo de batalla. Brock saldría de la tierra tarde o temprano. Debía hacerlo si no quería que la pelea se explayara innecesariamente. Casi cinco minutos estuvo el combate en silencio y Ryku pasó de la paranoia a la irritación. Debe saber que no me alcanzará mientras permanezca tan arriba. Tendré que bajar un poco, pero no pienso darle la oportunidad de darme.

Ryku descendió y aterrizó en una de las montañas más altas del campo de batalla. Desde ahí, dejó de centrar sus sentidos en detectar movimiento a sentirlo. Confiaba en que la montaña no fuera un decorado extra del campo de batalla y fuera realmente una elevación natural de este, al menos desde el punto de partida lo parecía. Finalmente, Ryku notó un temblor bajo sus pies e instintivamente se alejó al otro montón de montañas a medida que iba ganando más altitud. Por el camino escuchó el crujir de las rocas.

Brock surgió del suelo con una violencia propia de un volcán. Se elevaba a tanta velocidad que uno podía imaginárselo destrozando el techo del Gimnasio. Ryku vio el inminente peligro e hizo bien en volar en diagonal y no en horizontal; tuvo tiempo de realizar una pirueta que lo alejó de la trayectoria de Brock y, en cuanto vio la cabeza del Onix cerca de él, decidió atacarle.

Delante tenía su mejor oportunidad de golpearle de cerca sin que Brock le contraatacara. En el aire, Brock estaba inmovilizado, incapaz de hacer otra cosa que esperar a que casi todo su cuerpo saliera del suelo y pudiera declinarse en una dirección para aterrizar. Ryku le obligaría a tomar una dirección que él eligiese. Cerró sus tres garras, formó un puño y cargó fuerza en él hasta que toda la mano brillase y demostrara uno de sus movimientos. Cuando creyó tenerlo listo para asestarle el puñetazo, voló más alto con la finalidad de ayudarse de la gravedad y aumentar el daño del impacto y, acto seguido, esperó al momento oportuno y golpeó con todas sus fuerzas.

El Megapuño visualmente hizo un daño devastador en Brock. Ryku le había golpeado justo en el mentón, lo que causó que el Onix se inclinara hacia el lado opuesto del Charizard y cayera de forma violenta contra el campo de batalla. Durante unos segundos, Brock no se movió y Ryku aprovechó para ver cuanta vida le había quitado con ese golpe. Se alegró de que su barra ahora fuese inferior a la suya y le quedara una tercera parte del total. Estaba cerca de conseguir la victoria, pero no celebraría nada hasta que Brock regresase a su forma humana.

Brock se recompuso y se levantó lentamente. Ryku percibió que algo no iba bien. De repente, el cuerpo del Onix empezó a brillar, no como cuando cargó la fuerza en su puño para usar un movimiento, sino que desde la cabeza hasta la roca más pequeña que formaba su entidad Pokémon expulsaba un aura blanca que se desvanecía a pocos centímetros del origen, pero que no paraba de salir más y más. Brock miró a Ryku con unos ojos que, de solo tener contacto, el joven supo que algo malo le estaba a punto de ocurrir.

—Cometiste un terrible error al golpearme mientras estaba indefenso —le informó Brock—. Ahora, es mi turno de devolverte el daño que me has causado… ¡Y de vengarme!

Las tres últimas palabras activaron el instinto de huir en Ryku. Sabía que el golpe que le diera Brock le quitaría toda la vida que tenía y finalizaría el combate. Debía esquivarlo como fuera. No dispuso de mucho tiempo para pensar en una manera de evitar el impacto o protegerse en alguna parte del Gimnasio, de modo que se dirigió al único sitio donde tendría una mínima oportunidad de que el ataque del Brock no le diera o, como mucho, le permitiera aguantarlo. Voló hasta colocarse detrás de la montaña del campo de batalla más alto y se mantuvo distante por si acaso. Es el único espacio más seguro ahora mismo. Confío en que la montaña merme la fuerza del golpe.

No fue así.

Brock no se molestó en rodear la montaña por un lado y atacar a Ryku sin un obstáculo de por medio; el poder de su ataque no cedió ante la estructura de la montaña. Brock clavó la cola como quien parte la madera en dos con un hacha y Ryku, aterrado, intentó zafarse del coletazo que estaba a punto de caerle encima. Tuvo un milagro en el que logró evadir a escasos centímetros el golpe de Brock, pero no le sirvió de mucho. A pesar de esquivar un ataque, Brock había destruido literalmente la montaña y durante su ataque se le unió un lanzarrocas improvisado que viajó en todas direcciones. Ryku no pudo sortear las rocas y recibió un golpe que lo mandó al camino llano como si su intención de cubrirse no le hubiera servido de nada. Cayó sobre sus alas, lo que le dejó unos instantes dolorido e incapaz de moverse.

Ryku echó un rápido vistazo a la televisión. Su barra de vida estaba muy mal: le quedaba un diez por ciento de vida exactamente. Ryku se sorprendió de haber soportado el lanzarrocas de Brock, pero dedujo que el daño venía de un movimiento improvisado y no de uno como tal. Si hubiese sido un lanzarrocas natural, ya habría regresado a su forma humana.

El aura que envolvía a Brock desapareció por completo. Había ejecutado su venganza, a pesar de no haber dado directamente a quien quería vengarse. Aún furioso, pero con su poder disminuido, contempló el estado de su rival y luego a él. Tenía todas las posibilidades de ganar el combate. Ryku estaba tirado en el suelo, todavía sin poder recuperarse del anterior ataque. A Brock le agradó la situación la cual era la misma que la reciente en la que él estuvo indefenso ante el ataque de Ryku, solo que ahora era el joven el que no le podría contraatacar. Un cabezazo daría el combate por finalizado.

Ryku escuchó un estruendoso rugido de algo que se acercaba. Se recuperó un poco como para poder ver al Onix aproximársele y elevar la cabeza sobre él. Ya veía lo que iba a suceder y, aunque pretendiese moverse a un lado, el cuerpo del Charizard seguía sin responderle debidamente. Brock bajó la cabeza con gran rapidez y rugió a medida que se avecinaba el impacto para que Ryku no pudiese reaccionar a tiempo, pero él no sabía que Ryku estaba intentando desde que se puso enfrente moverse, e incluso distraerlo con alguno de sus ataques. En un último esfuerzo, Ryku probó de soltar un lanzallamas en la cara del Onix. El dolor temporal le impidió disparar el torrente de llamas al que estaba acostumbrado lanzar, sin embargo, el miedo le llevó a atacar de la manera más simple posible y, en vez de un montón de fuego saliendo de su boca, escupió una bola de fuego, una ascua, directa a Brock.

La bola de fuego impactó en el lugar más inesperado e inimaginable. Brock estuvo la mayor parte del ataque rugiéndole y tenía la boca muy abierta, tanto que Ryku solo veía un agujero negro con un borde gris. La ascua entró de lleno en la boca de Brock, el cual la cerró, detuvo su ataque y alejó la cabeza. Justo entonces se escuchó una pequeña explosión como un pequeño petardo inofensivo. En el caso del Onix, no fue así. De la boca del Onix salía unos pequeños hilillos de humo negro y Brock se quejaba, no de dolor, sino de la molestia y el ardor que sentía en la boca. Era un desagrado tan grande que Brock se zarandeaba de un lado a otro solo por sacar todo el humo de su cuerpo y refrescarse la boca con aire.

Ryku contempló la escena, atónito de lo que acababa de ocurrir. Miró la televisión por si el daño de su ataque Ascuas había sido mayor del imaginable. La barra de vida de Brock había disminuido, pero solo un pequeño porcentaje, lo que le dejaba con una cuarta parte de la vida todavía. Sin embargo, Ryku se asombró al ver bajo la imagen de Onix un rectángulo rojo con unas letras blancas que decían quemado. Su ataque de fuego había quemado a Brock. La quemadura descendió un porcentaje extra la vida de Brock, aunque fue muy poco. Sin embargo, Ryku estaba más que feliz con el resultado: una quemadura le daba la vuelta al combate ya que reducía el daño de los ataques del rival, pero en el estado en el que se encontraba no lo ayudaba en absoluto. Sí que le servía el daño ocasional que le causaba, pues solo tendría que evitar un golpe más y dejar que la quemadura hiciera el resto del trabajo. Ryku lo vio como una gran estrategia, pero lo dejó como alternativa. No soy como aquel tal Zoloth con su veneno. Si quiero ganar, será por un combate digno.

Ryku siguió su sentido de la honradez y voló hacia Brock que ya se zarandeaba menos, pero continuaba distraído por la quemadura. Ryku aprovechó el momento, iluminó sus garras y le asestó una cuchillada en la roca del cuerpo de Brock, que notó el dolor. El Onix tuvo un instante de lucidez y podía contraatacar, pero Ryku se adelantó y le dio otra cuchillada de vuelta antes de retroceder. Los dos ataques continuos fueron suficientes para llevar la vida de Brock a cero y mostrar una barra negra mientras que Ryku todavía gozaba de una débil raya roja representando la suya. La televisión soltó una alarma y puso la imagen del Charizard de Ryku en mitad de la pantalla y, justo debajo, la palabra ganador. La alarma fue como una señal dirigida a los brazaletes especiales que devolvió a Brock y a Ryku a sus formas humanas sin haber tenido que interactuar.

—Lo he… conseguido —dijo Ryku casi sin creer su victoria—. He derrotado a mi primer líder de Gimnasio. He vencido al tipo de Enlace que más fácilmente me puede ganar.

Brock, que permanecía arrodillado al otro lado del campo de batalla, se acariciaba la barbilla ahora que la molesta quemadura se había ido. Se le dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro. El combate contra Ryku había sido uno de los más intensos que había vivido en su carrera como líder. Había entrenadores que superaban en emoción este combate, pero hacía tiempo que Brock no experimentaba esta sensación de nuevo. Contento por el resultado, se reunió con Ryku y le felicitó.

—Has luchado muy bien, Ryku. Echaba de menos esta clase de combates en las que mi rival, a pesar de tener un Enlace débil al mío, logró vencerme dando lo máximo de sí mismo.

—He de admitir que tuve un poco de suerte con la quemadura que te produje. Sé que mis ataques de fuego tienen una probabilidad de causarla, pero imaginaba que sería con un lanzallamas, no con una ascua.

—Sí. La quemadura no me dolía, pero era como si me hubiera comido lo más picante del mundo y hubiera repetido. Ha sido clave en tu victoria, pero el puñetazo y el lanzallamas que me asestaste hicieron casi todo el trabajo y la quemadura nada más que un plus. Pero dejemos esto a un lado y vayamos a lo que importa. Acompáñame.

Brock y Ryku caminaron hacia la televisión. Lo hicieron como pudieron, pues los destrozos del campo de batalla causados por el combate fueron más que notorios. Tuvieron que sortear una de las rocas grandes de la montaña antes de llegar a su destino. Una vez allí, Brock pulsó el botón de encendido del brazalete especial unos segundos hasta escuchar un corto pitido. Luego apuntó a la pared bajo el televisor y se abrió un diminuto compartimento que sacó un pequeño cajón con una chapa plateada con forma de octógono. Brock la cogió y se la dio a Ryku.

—Esta es mi medalla: la medalla Roca. Es la prueba de que has ganado a uno de los ocho líderes de Gimnasio. Enhorabuena.

Ryku recogió la medalla y la observó. Estaba muy contento.

—Gracias.

—Guárdala bien. Si lo que me constaste acerca de querer derrotar al Alto Mando para conseguir el título de Campeón de la Liga, tendrás que presentar las ocho medallas. Si pierdes una, te verás obligado a retar de nuevo al líder.

—No pienso desprenderme de ella. Lo prometo.

—Te recomiendo ir a la tienda de accesorios para entrenadores. Allí suelen vender estuches pensados para llevar las medallas.

—Gracias por el consejo.

Brock y Ryku regresaron a la puerta de salida, no sin antes intercambiar los brazaletes especiales por los normales. Antes de irse, Brock le dio una recompensa extra a Ryku de mil quinientas Monedas de Combate. Según Brock, aunque los combates de Gimnasio fueran distintos de los que se realizaban fuera, seguían siendo combates, por lo que el ganar o perder Monedas de Combate seguía vigente. Ryku agradeció el dinero y se despidió de Brock, el cual se quedó en el campo de batalla para devolverse su estado habitual para el próximo duelo que disputara.

Dylan esperaba a Ryku sentado en una silla pegada a la pared que daba al campo. Al ver a Ryku salir, le preguntó qué tal le había ido.

—¿No has escuchado nada del combate? Ha sido muy ruidoso para no haberse dado cuenta —preguntó Ryku sorprendido.

—Vete a saber de qué están hechas estas paredes y del material que emplearon con tal de insonorizar el entorno. Solo llegué a sentir algún que otro temblor, pero nada más lejos.

—Pues con esto te respondo la pregunta. —Ryku enseñó a Dylan la medalla Roca.

—Toma ya. Un líder de Gimnasio menos, quedan siete. ¿Tuviste muchos problemas en derrotar a Brock? Quiero que me cuentes en detalle el combate.

—Después. Ahora quiero comprar un estuche donde guardar la medalla. Brock me ha dicho un lugar en que poder comprarlo.

—De acuerdo. Pero prométeme que me contarás tu combate. Me pica la curiosidad por saber a qué vinieron esos temblores que sentí.

—Tienes mi palabra.

Satisfecho, Dylan no incordió más a Ryku y los dos se fueron a la tienda de accesorios que le aconsejó Brock. La tienda estaba lejos del Gimnasio, casi al otro extremo de la ciudad en el este. Al menos, el viaje no tendría que repetirlo porque la tienda de hallaba calle abajo desde el albergue. Dentro de la tienda, Ryku buscó los estuches y escogió uno del color del rubí y antes de ir a caja, se quedó mirando los sacos de dormir.

—Dylan —llamó a su amigo— ¿Cómo es el camino de aquí a la siguiente ciudad?

—¿Ciudad Celeste, dices? Pues diría que más largo que el viaje que tomamos desde ciudad Verde hasta aquí. Tendremos que pasar por las rutas 3 y 4, y entre medias está el monte Moon que posee una serie de túneles bastante largos. Las rutas de por sí ya son extensas y no descarto en la ruta 3 haya entrenadores deseosos de desafiarnos.

—¿Hay algún albergue por el camino?

—Uno, si mal no recuerdo. Está en la ruta 4. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Ryku cogió además de estuche uno de los sacos de dormir compactos que cabría en su mochila sin problemas.

—Es probable que pasemos la noche fuera. ¿Necesitas uno?

—Tengo uno. ¿Estás pensando en irte de la ciudad ya? ¿No deberías descansar un poco por seguridad?

—Me encuentro perfectamente, Dylan. Quiero aprovechar el día, que aún ni es mediodía. Y ya hemos hecho todo lo que nos ofrecía ciudad Plateada.

—Vale, vale. Entonces tendremos que pertrecharnos bien, pues nos espera un viaje largo. Puede que estemos un par de días sin llegar a un albergue.

—Entendido. Compro el estuche y el saco y nos vamos a conseguir comida y bebidas.

Ryku entregó el estuche y el saco al cajero que le dio un precio por ambos productos. Ryku pagó con la Moneda de combate y en cuanto el estuche pasó a ser suyo, guardó la medalla Roca en él. Luego Dylan y Ryku compraron víveres para aguantar varios días sin tener que volver a una tienda y Dylan se separó de Ryku un tiempo en el que le explicó Ryku que iba a comprar algo para el brazalete que les vendría muy bien en el camino y quedaron en reunirse en la recepción del albergue en cuanto terminara las compras.

Ryku no tenía más que hacer, de modo que regresó al albergue, subió a su habitación y guardó todo lo adquirido en la mochila que acabó formando un bulto considerable. Puede que tenga que comprar una mochila más grande, pensó. Acto seguido encendió su brazalete y grabó un vídeo con el módulo Holomisor en el que contó su travesía por la ruta 2, el bosque Verde y lo vivido tanto en ciudad Verde como en ciudad Plateada. También habló de Dylan y de cómo se hicieron amigos rápidamente. Finalizó la grabación y envió el vídeo al Holomisor de casa de sus padres.

Al terminar, Ryku esperó a Dylan en recepción. Su amigo tardó quince minutos en aparecer y otros cinco más en recoger sus cosas en la habitación y bajar. Una vez se aseguraron de que estaban bien pertrechados y listos para continuar el viaje, abandonaron el albergue y partieron a la ruta 3.


	8. Robo en el monte Moon

La ruta 3 era un camino de tierra como la ruta 2 con una vasta planicie alrededor en la que había pocas zonas donde los Pokémon salvajes se pudieran esconder. La planicie no comprendía todos los alrededores del sendero, pero si en una gran parte, la otra la formaban socavones en la tierra producto de caídas de piedras que se precipitaron desde el cielo, lo que provocaba algunos bruscos desniveles en el terreno.

Dylan tenía razón acerca de la probabilidad de encontrarse con muchos entrenadores en la ruta, tan solo hubieron de avanzar unos escasos metros para ver varios combates Pokémon efectuándose en los socavones o en los campos de hierba. Ryku y Dylan conversaron con un par de ellos de los cuales obtuvieron interesante información: los combates no se realizaban como desafíos entre entrenadores, sino que eran prácticas para fortalecerse y poder retar a los líderes de Gimnasio, siendo Brock el más mencionado teniendo la ciudad tan cerca. Esos entrenadores les preguntaron si ya habían probado suerte con Brock, a lo que Ryku y Dylan les respondieron enseñando la medalla Roca de sus estuches. En ese preciso instante los entrenadores desearon combatir contra ellos con tal de entrenar con aquellos que ya habían vencido al líder que ansiaban derrotar. Ryku y Dylan compartieron una mirada y aceptaron el duelo.

—Pero con una condición —saltó uno de los entrenadores—. Estamos intentando mantener nuestros Enlaces activos el mayor tiempo posible. No queremos tener que esperar una hora para volver a luchar y tampoco nos apetece hacer viajes constantes al centro Técnico.

—Eso significa que tampoco habrá intercambio de Monedas de Combate, ya que la victoria no será total —añadió el otro.

Dylan miró a su amigo.

—¿Ryku? De los dos eres quien necesita más dinero para estabilizar tu economía de entrenador.

—Tengo suficiente, por ahora. Puedo permitirme combates sin Monedas de Combate de por medio.

Dicho esto, los entrenadores se jugaron a suertes quién pelearía contra quién. A Ryku le tocó con el entrenador que se presentó bajo el nombre de Calixto y Dylan con uno que se llamaba Ben. Con los rivales escogidos, cada pareja se apartó de la otra para no interponerse en el transcurso de su combate.

Ryku y Calixto activaron sus Enlaces y mostraron los Pokémon en los que se habían convertido. Calixto enseñó los característicos cuello y pico de un Fearow y Ryku las alas y cuernos de un Charizard. Calixto se sorprendió al ver el Enlace de Ryku.

—¿De verdad venciste a Brock con un Charizard?

—No fue nada fácil, pero sí.

—Mola. Empecemos.

El combate no duró demasiado. Ryku y Calixto pelearon en el aire donde ninguno tenía una ventaja de terreno sobre el otro. Calixto era ágil y sus movimientos se alternaban entre precisos y erráticos. Los precisos alcanzaban a Ryku y le asestaba un buen picotazo en la barriga, mientras que los erráticos Ryku impedía que se le acercara con su lanzallamas. Al final, Calixto no pudo hacer mucho contra Ryku porque todos sus movimientos requerían de una aproximación acompañado de un golpe físico, movimientos que Ryku respondía a la distancia con sus llamas. Calixto se rindió cuando recibió un golpe directo de las cuchilladas de Ryku y dejó su Enlace al borde de activar la Prioridad Humana. Ambos entrenadores descendieron y desactivaron sus Enlaces.

—Eres muy fuerte —dijo Calixto—. Mucho más que yo. Me has demostrado que me queda un largo camino de duro entrenamiento antes desafiar a Brock. ¿Puedo saber cuánto tiempo tardaste en adquirir tal fuerza?

—No sabría especificar. Tal vez no cuenten los años que entrené con el Pokémon del cual heredé el Enlace, pero, como mínimo, cuenta con un par de años. Igualmente, no soy poderoso. Brock pone el listón del reto de las medallas de Gimnasio muy alto. Sufrí de lo lindo para conseguir la suya.

—Ya veo. Aun así, seguiré entrenando. Mi Enlace es poco efectivo contra el de Brock y me exigirá dar más de lo que soy capaz.

—¿Quieres un consejo? Atácale por detrás. Brock no suele proteger su retaguardia y, si reacciona, le costará darte siendo un Pokémon que vuela.

—Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta. —Hizo una pausa—. ¿Cómo va el combate de Dylan y Ben?

Como si sus nombres los hubieran convocado, Ryku y Calixto vieron como un potente chorro de agua mandaba por los aires una serpiente violeta. Así que el Enlace de Ben es un Arbok, observó Ryku. Ben cayó de cara contra el suelo y agitó el final de su cuerpo en señal de rendición.

—Puede que me haya pasado un poco —dijo Dylan tras volver a su forma humana—. ¿Estás bien?

—Cuánto… agua… —jadeó Ben. Había desactivado su Enlace y se quedó en la última postura que tenía como Pokémon—. Mucha… potencia.

—Sí, creo que me he pasado. Se supone que mis ataques de agua no aplican el estado de confusión.

—Tu amigo también es fuerte —comentó en voz baja Calixto.

—Es poseedor de siete de las ocho medallas de Kanto —respondió Ryku en el mismo tono—. Si el Gimnasio de ciudad Verde no estuviera cerrado temporalmente, hoy día ya las tendría todas.

Dylan ayudó a Ben a levantarse y mantenerse en pie sin ayuda. Ben se sacudió la cabeza para despejarse y alzó su pulgar en señal positiva. Luego se reunieron con Ryku y Calixto y tomaron un descanso en el que Dylan y Ryku fueron dando consejos sobre las debilidades de Brock ajenas a su Enlace y discutieron acerca de buenas combinaciones de ataques que le hicieran bastante daño y ellos salieran mayormente ilesos. Una vez finalizada la conversación, Ryku y Dylan se levantaron y reemprendieron el camino por la ruta 3. Calixto y Ben les dieron las gracias por las lecciones, se despidieron de ellos y regresaron a sus entrenamientos.

Dylan vio oportuno que Ryku cumpliera su promesa de contarle su combate contra Brock, así harían algo más que caminar en silencio sin que nada les pudiera molestar. los Pokémon salvajes no aparecían si había tantos entrenadores en la zona, y si tampoco había hierba alta, mayores motivos tenían para no salir de sus escondites. Ryku estuvo de acuerdo con ello y empezó a narrar la pelea. Dylan exigía detalles, por lo que la historia iba a ser larga. Cuando Ryku estaba describiendo el momento silencioso que hubo cuando Brock se fue bajo tierra, detuvo en seco el relato al escuchar algo fuera de lo común.

—¿Oyes eso? —preguntó a Dylan.

Su amigo había dejado de estar pendiente de las palabras de Ryku antes de que le preguntara.

—Suena como… ¿Una canción?

Segundos más tarde Ryku y Dylan comenzaron a sentirse cansados y somnolientos. Antes de que cayeran en mitad del camino dormidos se taparon los oídos y neutralizaron el efecto de la canción.

—Debe haber un Jigglypuff cerca. —gritó Dylan—. Son los únicos Pokémon con esa habilidad que hay en la ruta.

—Avancemos rápido hasta que no escuchemos su melodía —recomendó Ryku.

Dylan estuvo de acuerdo y aceleraron el paso. La canción se hizo más fuerte a medida que avanzaban y, de repente, se calló. Ryku y Dylan se quedaron unos segundos escuchando su entorno por si sus oídos les estaban engañando y, cuando vieron que el peligro había desaparecido, se destaparon las orejas. Dylan tocó el hombro de Ryku y le indicó mirar en una dirección concreta.

No muy lejos de ellos había una pareja compuesta por un chico y una chica. El chico parecía enfadado con la chica y se quejaba de algo. La chica, con una mano en la cabeza, pedía disculpas. El chico acabó dándose cuenta de Ryku y Dylan y riñó más a la chica. Ella se dio la vuelta para ver a los jóvenes y gritó:

—¡Lo siento! No quería que mi canto afectara a los que pasaban cerca.

—No pasa nada —respondió Ryku.

—Nos iremos más lejos, donde no se pueda escuchar el canto. Perdonad las molestias —se excusó el chico.

Las parejas intercambiaron unos gestos de disculpas, aceptación y despedida y se alejaron los unos de los otros.

—No era un Jigglypuff, sino una chica con un Enlace cuyo Pokémon puede aprender ese movimiento —comentó Dylan.

—Bien podría ser un Wigglytuff ese Pokémon del Enlace —añadió Ryku.

—Cierto, aunque tampoco es que existan muchos Pokémon que sean capaces de producir un canto que cause sueño. Salvajes diría que solo existen unos cinco o seis, de los cuales la mitad se verían en Enlace. Pero olvidemos esto y sigue hablando del combate contra Brock, que esta intervención no ha venido en un buen momento.

Ryku continuó con su historia desde el punto en el que lo dejó. Dylan se emocionó con los golpes que hubieron después de que Brock saliera de bajo tierra con el movimiento Excavar, sobre todo por el poderoso impacto de la venganza de Brock que destruyó una montaña entera. También le entró risa cuando se quemó por una simple ascua que fue decisiva en el combate.

—Tenía que haber visto su reacción. Una serpiente de rocas sufriendo quemaduras es como ver a un Pokémon de agua incapaz de mitigarlas.

—¿Llegaste a sufrir quemaduras? —preguntó Ryku.

—Y tanto. Y es muy molesto tener la herramienta para apagar el fuego y no poder hacerlo. Es irreal. Pero supongo que los combates han de ser equilibrados.

Los jóvenes hicieron un alto en el camino para comer. No quedaba mucho trayecto hasta la entrada al monte Moon y la propia montaña ya se veía muy grande desde donde estaban.

—Oye, Dylan, ¿Qué es lo que nos esperará dentro de la montaña? —inquirió Ryku.

Dylan terminó de beber antes de contestar.

—Una serie de túneles de diferentes amplitudes que no tienen una señalización como tal para recorrerlos velozmente. Y, por desgracia, la orientación ahí es ínfima, por lo que prepárate para estar rodeados de paredes de piedra durante horas.

—¿Y de Pokémon salvaje?

—Pues hay Geodude, Paras, Clefairy, algún que otro Sandshrew y una infinidad de Zubat. —Dylan adoptó un rostro de enfado al mencionar el último Pokémon.

—¿No te gustan los Zubat?

—No es que no me gusten, es que son tremendamente pesados —corrigió Dylan—. No podía dar dos pasos sin que unos cuantos decidieran atacarme y, para empeorar la situación, el tiempo que te quedas atrapado en el monte es horrendo. Por eso fui al centro Técnico y compré cartuchos para el módulo Repelente. No quiero saber nada de los Zubat, y de paso nos libramos de los demás Pokémon salvajes.

—No sabía que tenías ese módulo.

—Tengo los mismos que tú, solo cambia tu módulo Pokédex por mi módulo Repelente.

Ryku realizó un inciso en el que le echó un vistazo a los Pokémon mencionados por Dylan. Geodude y Sandshrew eran el mayor problema para él dada la ventaja de tipo, pero si estaban en la evolución más básica, no habría nada que temer, a menos que aparecieran Graveler y Sandslash, entonces sí que habría peligro. En cuanto a Paras y Zubat, ninguno de los dos sería capaz de resistir su lanzallamas, ni siquiera sus evoluciones.

—El monte no es una zona agradable para mi Enlace. Hay Pokémon con los que sí puedo lidiar, pero otros activarían el estado de reinicio.

—No pienses en ello —le dijo Dylan—. Con los cartuchos Repelente no veremos Pokémon en el monte y podremos centrarnos en orientarnos por los túneles.

Ryku asintió y ambos terminaron de comer. Acto seguido recogieron la basura generada y reanudaron el viaje.

El monte Moon era mucho más grande de lo que Ryku imaginaba y el tiempo que tardaron en visitar el pie fue superior al esperado. Ryku le preguntó a Dylan si había un albergue cerca, a lo que su amigo le recordó que existía uno al llegar a la salida del monte Moon al otro lado de este. Fue buena idea comprar el saco de dormir, pensó Ryku. Creía que, al cruzar la montaña, estarían en la ruta 4 en plena noche e incluso, que les tocaría pasar la noche en mitad de los túneles.

Finalmente divisaron la entrada a los túneles del monte Moon. Cerca de ahí había una parada donde algunos montañeros descansaban y examinaban rocas en una mesa. Ryku no prestó mucha atención en ellos y esperó a que su amigo lo tuviera todo listo para entrar. Dylan introdujo un cartucho en el módulo Repelente que abrió un pequeño orificio en este. En su pantalla emergió una ventana que le preguntaba si quería activar el repelente. Dylan, satisfecho, le lanzó un gesto a su amigo y ambos entraron en los túneles del monte Moon.

Ryku pensaba que en los túneles habría una iluminación mínima producida por un cableado con bombillas que alumbraban el camino. El cableado se turnaba con algunos agujeros desde los cuales lograba entrar la luz del sol y proporcionar luz natural. Ryku estaba al corriente de que el monte y sus alrededores era una zona muy propensa a recibir las caídas de meteoritos, pero no imaginaba que en cortas distancias hallasen pequeños socavones de poca profundidad. Este monte parece un escudo contra los objetos del espacio.

Ryku y Dylan se apoyaron en una parte de la pared que sobresalía y era ideal para sentarse y descansar. Había transcurrido más de una hora desde que los dos entraron en el monte Moon y no habían visto nada parecido a una salida. Los agujeros en el techo desde los cuales la luz del sol conseguía penetrar en la roca de la montaña actuaban, en ocasiones, de trampantojos simulando una salida que acababa en una parte amplia del túnel plenamente iluminada por el sol.

—¿Ves lo que te dije? —le recordó Dylan—. Los túneles del monte Moon son peores que los caminos de árboles del bosque Verde.

—¿Cuánta distancia real hemos recorrido?

—¿Real? No sabría especificar. Avanzar hemos avanzado, de eso estoy seguro, y no hemos dado marcha atrás en ningún momento. Pero hemos subido y bajado tantas veces que me cuesta calcular si nos hemos movido más en horizontal o en vertical.

—Espero que compraras suficientes cartuchos por si nos estamos aquí más rato.

—Tranquilo, incluso si la noche se cierne sobre nosotros y todavía estamos lejos del albergue, tengo unos cartuchos del repelente más eficiente posible. Podremos pasar las noches sin miedo a ser atacados por ningún Pokémon salvaje.

Ryku se sintió aliviado de escuchar eso. Dylan y él descansaron un poco más antes de reanudar su paseo por los laberínticos túneles del monte Moon.

Finalmente, tras una exhaustiva marcha por los túneles, Ryku y Dylan alcanzaron la primera gran zona abierta en la que el techo estaba a muchos metros de altura y formaba una cúpula por encima de sus cabezas. Dylan fue quien más se alegró de estar en tan amplia área y lo demostró con un largo suspiro de alivio.

—Al fin, una zona que recuerdo —dijo—. La salida está ya muy cerca y llegaremos a la ruta 4. Menos mal, ya me estaba cansando moverme por paredes, seguir cableados y odiar las claraboyas naturales de la montaña.

Ryku seleccionó en la pantalla de su brazalete el reloj y miró la hora que era.

—Hemos estado rondado por los túneles… demasiadas horas. Calculo que por lo menos unas cuatro o cinco.

—¿Cuatro o cinco? Entonces es un tiempo récord —sonrió Dylan—. Cuando pasé por aquí por primera vez perdí la noción del tiempo. Literalmente, al entrar el sol todavía estaba alzándose y al salir, ya era casi de noche. Me atrevería a decir que tardé el doble del número que has mencionado y no estaría exagerando.

—Bueno, aún no hemos salido del monte. Puede que para entonces sea de noche también.

—Es una posibilidad. —Dylan observó los montículos que había por el camino—. Rodeamos estas elevaciones y deberíamos dar con un túnel que sube y nos deja directamente fuera del monte.

—Genial. No nos detengamos y abandonemos este lugar.

Ryku y Dylan dieron unos pasos más y escucharon un grito de auxilio. Provenía de más allá del montículo, muy cerca de su posición. Ryku y Dylan intercambiaron una mirada para asegurase de que los dos habían oído lo mismo. Un nuevo grito de socorro acabó por alertarles del todo y corrieron hacia el que chillaba de aquella forma. Al girar el montículo y subir una rampa se toparon con una escena inesperada.

Había tres hombres de los cuales dos vestían un extraño uniforme de color azul oscuro y violeta y atizaban a un tercero que estaba tirado en el suelo echo una bola protegiéndose de las patadas que le estaban dando.

—Danos los fósiles —ordenó uno de ellos—. ¿Acaso quieres que te peguemos más? No pararemos hasta que nos los entregues.

—Ja… Jamás… Estos fósiles los encontré yo… Son míos…

—No lo son.

Y la víctima recibió una nueva patada en el abdomen.

—¿Vas a dar tu vida por esas dos piedras? Qué necio eres. —Se dirigió a su compañero—. Esto ya cansa. Si no lo suelta, ya sabes qué hacer.

—Será un placer.

—¡Eh, vosotros! —bramó Ryku en la distancia—. ¡Dejad a ese hombre en paz!

Ryku y Dylan se acercaron a la escena del robo y vieron con más detenimiento a los agresores. Uno de ellos tenía el pelo corto y castaño y unos ojos color miel. El otro tenía el pelo largo y negro y unos ojos verdes. Ryku observó en los uniformes un emblema compuesto por una L amarilla de curioso aspecto con un borde plateado. No reconoció el símbolo, pero tampoco importaba. Fuera quienes fueran esos dos, estaba claro que eran criminales.

—A… Ayuda —logró vocalizar el hombre tirado en el suelo.

—¡Cállate! —le ordenó el del pelo largo y le dio otra patada para certificar de que lo cumplía.

—¿Qué os ha hecho esa persona? ¿Por qué le pegáis? —inquirió Dylan.

—No es de vuestra incumbencia, niñatos. —respondió el del pelo corto—. Largaos si no queréis acabar como él o peor.

—Se ve que no queréis resolver esto de manera civilizada. ¿Ryku, tú que opinas?

—No voy a dejar que peguéis más a ese hombre.

—¿Quiénes os creéis que sois, niñatos? —gritó enfadado el hombre de pelo corto. Dio un golpe a su compañero con tal de que abandonara al hombre tirado y se centrara en Ryku y Dylan—. Os vamos a dar una lección sobre no entrometeros en asuntos de mayores.

Ryku no se percató de que los criminales tenían brazaletes y ambos activaron su Enlaces envolviéndose en la luz brillante de la transformación. Ryku y Dylan no tardaron ni un segundo en reaccionar y activar también los suyos. Después de los destellos, los criminales habían adoptado las formas de un Parasect y un Golbat. Los jóvenes no tuvieron oportunidad de elegir su rival cuando el Golbat se abalanzó sobre Ryku y el Parasect esparció esporas sobre Dylan, separando los combates en el aire y en tierra.

—Vas a lamentar haberte entrometido —le amenazó el Golbat.

Ryku no replicó a la intimidación y se concentró en el combate. Golbat era un Pokémon de tipo Veneno y Volador, lo que ninguno tenía ventajas de tipo sobre el otro. Sin embargo, el Golbat seguía siendo peligroso ya que era capaz de drenar la vida de su rival y confundirlo de muchas maneras. Debía ir con cuidado.

Golbat no tardó en actuar como el Pokémon que era y de su gran boca soltó unas visibles ondas que se dirigieron a Ryku. El Charizard se protegió del ataque, pero fue inútil y el supersónico causó que se mareara y empezara a ver todo su entorno por duplicado. Ryku intentó recobrarse, pero era inútil. El Golbat aprovechó la situación y le golpeó con fuerza con su cuerpo. Ryku retrocedió por el impacto, pero consiguió mantenerse en el aire y, gracias al golpe cuerpo del Golbat, había recobrado el sentido.

Ryku estaba preparado para lanzar su lanzallamas, sin embargo, el Golbat ya había realizado su siguiente movimiento y frente a él volaban casi una decena de Golbat. Solo uno es real, Ryku, está usando el movimiento Doble Equipo. Desgraciadamente, no existía ninguna diferencia que destacara al Golbat original de las copias y no podía enfocarse en todos lo que causaba que fuera atacado sin posibilidad de defenderse debidamente. Recibió varios golpes desde diferentes direcciones que siempre iban intencionadamente a tirarle al suelo. Ryku buscaba la manera de dar con el original y comenzó a tirar pequeñas bolas de fuego a todo Golbat que veía. Muchos de ellos se desvanecían cuando eran atravesados por las bolas, pero le entraba una gran satisfacción con cada uno de ellos que desaparecía; pronto el original no podría esconderse más.

Ryku estaba cansado. Aunque ahora solo quedaran dos Golbat activos, lo que había durado el efecto del doble equipo lo había magullado bastante. Todavía era capaz de mantenerse en el aire sin dificultades, pero el resto de su cuerpo se encontraba en peores condiciones que las alas.

El Golbat se rio de la desdicha de Ryku y preparó una nueva acometida. Pero no se dio cuenta de que su rival también había cargado un ataque y estuvo listo mucho antes que él. Ryku uso su movimiento Cuchillada que, utilizada en un arco de ciento ochenta grados, eliminó la copia restante y agarró con fuerza el cuerpo del Golbat sin ningún propósito de soltarle. El Golbat le atacó usando su chupavidas, pero Ryku ni se inmutó de que se le había drenado vida. Simplemente, el Charizard atrajo el cuerpo del Golbat hacia él, dejándolos cara a cara. Acto seguido cargó su boca de humo y llamas y escupió un potente lanzallamas que dio de lleno en toda la cara del Golbat, el cual emitió un alarido al verse cubierto de llamas. Ryku no terminó su ataque ahí y, todavía agarrado, cayó hacia el suelo a una velocidad vertiginosa. Durante la caída, hizo brillar su puño y empleó el movimiento Megapuño cuando ya estaba a escasos centímetros del suelo. El impacto contra la roca fue tan bruto que incluso se formaron grietas y voló alguna que otra roca de diminuto tamaño. Ryku no había separado todavía sus garras del Golbat, pero cuando empezó a brillar se alejó de él, pues ese brillo actuaba como explosión producto de la Prioridad Humana para mantener a salvo al entrenador.

Por su parte, Dylan había tenido un combate menos emocionante. El Parasect había pasado gran parte del combate expulsando esporas y otros tipos de polvo con tal de producir algún efecto sobre el Blastoise. Dylan se protegió de todos esos polvos escondiéndose en su caparazón o dispersando agua de sus cañones para inutilizar los ataques. Al final, el Parasect resulto ser un Pokémon extremadamente débil en cuanto a defensas, pues le bastó con un preciso disparo de sus cañones de agua que elevó al Parasect un par de metros y culminó su ataque aplastándolo contra el suelo con todo su cuerpo. Se reunió con su compañero cuando su cuerpo también empezó a brillar.

—Estúpidos niñatos —dijo el criminal de pelo corto—. No tenéis ni idea de dónde os habéis metido. Esto no quedará así. A partir de ahora, sois enemigos del Equipo Leyenda.

Ryku y Dylan se dispusieron a detener a los criminales para posteriormente entregarlos a la policía, pero estos lanzaron algo que se puso a soltar grandes cantidades de humo que nublaron su visión y no pudieron atraparlos. El humo tardó varios minutos en disiparse por completo y, cuando ya volvieron a ver, los criminales habían desaparecido.

—Ay… —El hombre que había sido atacado se recostó sobre una roca con los brazos pegados a su barriga donde protegía una piedra.

Ryku y Dylan desactivaron sus Enlaces y socorrieron al hombre. Ahora que el peligro se había ido, pudieron ver mejor a quien acababan de salvar. Se trataba de un hombre con gafas a través de las cuales no se le podían ver los ojos y pelo largo, enmarañado y negro y vestía camisa blanca, ahora manchada de tierra, y pantalones y botas negras.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —preguntó Dylan.

—Mis fósiles…

—Relájese. No vamos a quitarle sus fósiles.

—Solo lleva uno —observó Ryku.

—¿Uno? Oh, no… No, no, no… Esos ladrones… al final me robaron uno.

—¿Por qué tenían tanto interés esos dos hombres de uniforme raro en los fósiles? —inquirió Dylan.

—No lo sé. Solo decían cosas extrañas como que les beneficiaría más a ellos que a mí y que realmente les pertenecía a ellos —El hombre de las gafas tosió—. Tonterías, llevaba semanas cavando en el monte antes de dar con los fósiles. No les pertenecían a ellos. Eran míos. Yo los encontré.

—¿En qué beneficia exactamente un fósil a dos criminales? —preguntó Dylan confundido.

—Ni idea.

—Puede que sea porque los fósiles contienen el ADN de Pokémon antiguos que vivían en la tierra de hace cientos de años, puede que miles e, incluso, no exageraría si hablamos de millones de años —respondió el hombre de las gafas—. Iba a llevarlos a isla Canela, donde existen rumores que en el laboratorio de allí se está desarrollando una máquina capaz de traer a la vida a esos Pokémon a partir de fósiles como este.

—Es lo más probable. Querrán revivir el fósil robado y aprovecharse de alguna forma al tener un Pokémon que no está registrado en la Pokédex —supuso Ryku.

—Te equivocas —repuso el científico—. Al menos, el fósil que se ha robado pertenece a un Pokémon del que sí existe información. Este que tengo es el nuevo y no se conoce nada al respecto.

—Pues vaya estupidez —comentó Dylan—. Quedarse con el fósil de un Pokémon pensando que podrán sacarle partido cuando la realidad es distinta.

—Estupideces es lo que soltaban —agregó el científico—. Aparte de lo del beneficio para ellos, alegaban que el ADN de los fósiles correspondía a Pokémon legendarios y que solo ellos debían tenerlos, de ahí que insistieran en que eran de su propiedad.

—Qué criminales más raros. Vestían uniformes curiosos y parece que les interesan los Pokémon legendarios.

—Dijeron algo de la banda a la que pertenecían… llamaron a su grupo el Equipo Leyenda. ¿Os suena de algo?

Dylan y el científico negaron con la cabeza.

—Jamás he escuchado ese nombre. Para mí que son solo un pequeño grupo de delincuentes que acabarán en la cárcel muy pronto —opinó Dylan.

—Sí, y tampoco cumplen sus objetivos porque ningún Pokémon que provenga de un fósil es un legendario —añadió el científico—. No son Pokémon extremadamente poderosos como cuentan las historias y mucho menos son tan fáciles de encontrar.

—Igualmente, deberíamos reportar esto a la policía —aconsejó Ryku.

—Tienes razón. La policía detendrá a esos malhechores —corroboró Dylan.

—Ignoradlo, chicos —replicó el científico. Ryku y Dylan protestaron, pero el hombre no les dejó hablar—. Ya habéis hecho bastante. Me encargaré personalmente de notificar esto a las autoridades. Vosotros continuad vuestro viaje, que seguro que tenéis uno.

—¿Puedes caminar? Esos dos te pegaron de lo lindo.

—Sí, solo me quedarán moratones de la paliza. Por suerte vuestra intervención evitó que los criminales llegaran a partirme algún hueso… o algo peor. Descansaré un poco y luego me dirigiré a la comisaría más cercana.

—Deberíamos permanecer contigo hasta entonces, no vaya a ser que esos dos regresen a quitarte el fósil que queda.

—Ya habéis hecho suficiente por mí. Sois mis salvadores y os estoy muy agradecido por ello. —El científico buscó en su bolsillo y sacó una variante del módulo Holomisor más enfocada al público que no poseía un brazalete. Pulsó un botón y confió en que el aparato se encendiera y lo hizo a pesar de tener una parte de la pantalla rota—. Llamaré a un amigo para que venga a por mí.

—Veo que ya están todos los cabos atados —dijo Dylan.

—Antes de marcharos, en ningún momento nos hemos presentado —señaló el científico—. ¿Cómo se llaman mis rescatadores?

—Yo soy Dylan y él es Ryku.

Ryku hizo una ligera reverencia como saludo.

—Dylan y Ryku, gracias por todo. Habéis aportado vuestro grano de arena en el descubrimiento de un nuevo Pokémon prehistórico. Me aseguraré de que vuestros nombres tengan importancia en este hallazgo.

—No es necesario, la verdad —repuso Ryku. Se había sonrojado con aquella declaración—. Solo hicimos lo que cualquier entrenador hubiera hecho.

—Es posible, aun así, desearía recompensaros de alguna forma, por diminuta que sea.

—No tenemos más remedio, Ryku. Dejemos que el científico hable de nosotros en esto. Por cierto, hemos dado nuestros nombres, pero desconocemos el tuyo.

—Oh, es verdad, perdonadme. Me llamo Gustavo.

Ryku y Dylan intercambiaron unas palabras más sin importancia y se despidieron de Gustavo. La salida del monte Moon estaba a tan solo una rampa y un pasillo de distancia. Cuando salieron, Ryku esperaba ser bañado por la poca luz del sol que quedaba, sin embargo, lo que recibió fue la oscuridad de la noche.

—Igual que la primera vez, solo que esta vez el sol ya estaba descendiendo cuando entramos —dijo Dylan.

Ryku miró la hora en su reloj y se llevó la sorpresa de recibir en el mismo momento un mensaje de vídeo de sus padres. La repentina llegada del vídeo asustó tanto a Dylan como a Ryku. Ryku se percató que el mensaje había sido mandado hace horas, con muy pocas de diferencia entre el mensaje que les envió él al recibido.

—Ha debido llegar justo cuando el brazalete ha recuperado la cobertura —explicó Ryku. Guardó el mensaje de manera que se acordara de verlo más tarde y miró el reloj—. ¿El albergue está cerca?

—Sí, aunque tendremos que caminar una media hora más.

—Pues movámonos cuanto antes. Las piernas ya me empiezan a doler y si me detengo una vez más, no me moveré del sitio.

Ryku y Dylan caminaron por la ruta 4 al amparo de la luz de la luna hasta dar con el albergue donde tomaron su más que merecido descanso.


	9. Los Seis de Puente Pepita

Ryku despertó en su habitación del albergue acompañado de un tedioso dolor de pies que no le sacaron de la cama al momento, sino que tardó casi diez minutos en lograr que sus piernas le respondieran debidamente y el caminar no resultara tan molesto. Se lavó y vistió y, antes de bajar, reprodujo el vídeo de sus padres que ayer le mandaron, pero no tuvo ganas de verlo de lo cansado que se encontraba.

Tanto su madre como su padre se alegraron muchísimo de que su hijo hubiera obtenido su primera medalla de Gimnasio y le animaron enormemente asegurando que conseguiría las que le faltaban. Hablaron sobre Dylan, aunque con solo las descripciones que les dio Ryku en su vídeo, no pudieron opinar mucho sobre él, solo que debía ser un joven simpático que le ayudaba en su aventura y que les caía bien solo por eso. Como el mensaje fue enviado antes de partir hacia cuidad Celeste, los padres de Ryku todavía pensaban que estaba en ciudad Plateada y le recomendaron hacer turismo por todas las ciudades de Kanto ya que iba a estar en todas ellas, así después les podría contar más cosas aparte de los combates que tendría para conseguir las medallas. Cerró el vídeo y salió de la habitación en dirección al comedor.

En esta ocasión, Dylan era quien le esperaba allí y ya se había puesto a desayunar. Ryku cogió una bandeja y escogió un zumo acompañado de tostadas y algunos potes de mermelada de diferentes sabores. Luego se sentó en la mesa con Dylan.

—¿Te ha costado despegarte de la cama? —dijo Dylan con un tono burlón.

—Podría llamarse así —siguió la burla Ryku—. Me desperté con un dolor de pies bastante irritante y esperé a acostumbrarme a este.

—¿No te has recuperado?

Ryku negó con la cabeza.

—No he hecho paseos tan largos, y menos cuando la mayor parte del tiempo es dentro de una montaña.

—Se entiende. A mí me pasaba igual cuando inicié mi viaje. Llegará un momento en el que ya ni te importe, ya verás.

—Espero que ese momento venga pronto. —Ryku cogió una tostada y la untó con un pote de mermelada—. ¿Cuánto nos queda hasta ciudad Celeste?

—Todavía un par de horas de camino como mínimo. Llegaremos aproximadamente a mediodía si no ocurre nada en la ruta, cosa que no debería ya que es una ruta tranquila.

Ryku y Dylan terminaron de desayunar, recogieron sus pertenencias en sus respectivas habitaciones y regresaron al camino de la ruta 4.

Como Dylan había predicho, la ruta 4 tenía pocos espacios de hierba alta donde los Pokémon salvajes pudieran atacarles por sorpresa y en sí misma la ruta se veía delimitada por pendientes a su alrededor provenientes de la montaña, la cual aún imponía su tamaño si se miraba hacia ella. Curiosamente, esta zona del monte Moon no tenía socavones causados por meteoritos como los había en la ruta 3, de lo que se deducía que solo la parte oeste de la montaña era la afectada por las piedras del espacio.

Para que no estuvieran todo el trayecto en silencio, Ryku le explicó a Dylan sobre él a sus padres. Le dijo lo que pensaban de él y Dylan se sonrojó ligeramente por las opiniones de sus padres. Dejó caer la opción de visitar su pueblo cuando hubiera transcurrido el evento de la Liga Pokémon como una visita amistosa. Ryku lo consideró una buena idea, pero confiaba en que no se olvidaran de ello hasta entonces.

Otro tema de los que hablaron fue de Misty, la líder del Gimnasio de ciudad Celeste a la que debería vencer con la finalidad de obtener su siguiente medalla. Le adelantó que Misty usaba un Enlace de tipo Agua, por lo que podría tratarse de un combate de Gimnasio tan difícil como el de Brock por el asunto de la debilidad del suyo. Ryku se molestó por no tener un combate de Gimnasio en el que la ventaja o la tuviera él o, sencillamente, ninguno de los dos. Al menos contaba en que el daño no sería tan efectivo como los ataques de tipo Roca, pero todavía seguía haciendo bastante daño. El Pokémon que empleaba Misty era el de un Starmie, lo que, a simple vista, equilibraría el combate y solamente la debilidad del fuego al agua era la que inclinaba la balanza a favor de la líder de Gimnasio.

Por el camino se encontraron con dos karatekas que entrenaban las artes marciales en un diminuto espacio entre el camino de la ruta y una ladera del monte Moon. Ryku y Dylan presenciaron desde la distancia las técnicas de combate que usaban para derrotar al otro y vieron que compartían consejos, o eso pensaban, tras cada pelea. Los dos jóvenes se percataron de que ningún karateka tenía un brazalete en uno de sus brazos, lo que significaba que no eran entrenadores. Ryku creía que aquellos hombres podrían conocer a Kendo, pero si no poseían un brazalete, existían pocas posibilidades de que vinieran del Dojo Karate. Les dejaron con sus prácticas y continuaron su marcha.

Por fin, tras un largo recorrido, ciudad Celeste se divisaba a lo lejos y, detrás de esta, el vasto mar. El monte Moon terminó con sus visibles elevaciones en el terreno para dejar paso a un río que se ensanchaba a medida que se dirigían a la ciudad. Ryku estaba emocionado; pronto disputaría su segundo combate de Gimnasio. Y Dylan deseaba poder, esta vez, ver en directo el combate y no que se lo contaran.

Nada más entrar en ciudad Celeste, Ryku vio las grandes diferencias que había entre las ciudades de interior de las costeras. Ciudad Celeste era más pequeña que las otras ciudades que había visitado, pero aún superaba por bastante a su pueblo. Tenía más zonas verdes que ciudad Verde y ciudad Plateada juntas, con más parques y menos edificios altos a excepción de algunos como el centro Técnico o el centro Pokémon. Al norte pasaba el río que habían visto en el recorrido final de la ruta 4, que se indicaba su parte más ancha en la ciudad y se encogía cuando se alejaba más al norte donde desembocaba en el mar.

Ryku buscó un mapa de la ciudad y en él localizó el Gimnasio en el centro de esta. De paso miró si había algo interesante con el que hacer turismo y pasar el resto del día antes de seguir viajando. No vio nada de interés más que un punto al noroeste de la ciudad que en la leyenda del mapa decía que se hallaba la cueva Celeste.

—¿Por qué tiene tanto interés una cueva? —inquirió Ryku.

—¿No lo sabes? —dijo Dylan como si le hubiera sorprendido la ignorancia de su amigo. Ryku negó con la cabeza—. La cueva Celeste es una de las zonas de todo Kanto donde los Pokémon salvajes son todo un reto para los entrenadores. Es tan peligroso entrar ahí que tienen el acceso prohibido a todo el mundo salvo al Alto Mando y a aquellos entrenadores que hayan conseguido el título de Campeón. Se rumorea incluso que es allí donde algunas veces entrena el Alto Mando.

—Guau. Ahora tengo curiosidad por conocer los Pokémon que habitan esa cueva.

—Pues vete quitando esa curiosidad, Ryku. No estaremos a la altura hasta que nos hagamos con el título de Campeón. Yo en lo personal no entraría de ninguna de las maneras.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque los Pokémon salvajes no son legales y podrían atacar varios a la vez con ese poder que dicen que tienen y meterían mi Enlace en modo reinicio antes de que pisara el interior de la cueva. Y con repelentes no vale la pena entrar ahí. No hay forma de sacarle alguna ventaja.

—Ya veo. Bueno, vayamos al Gimnasio. Quiero desafiar cuanto antes a Misty.

El Gimnasio de ciudad Celeste no fue nada complicado de encontrar. Incluso si no hubieran mirado el mapa, habrían dado con él fácilmente. Ryku sospechaba si todos los Gimnasios de Kanto debían ser llamativos de algún modo porque el que se presentaba frente a él destacaba el enorme Dewgong sobre la entrada al Gimnasio. El edificio era circular en toda su estructura, un domo. La cúpula estaba decorada, además de con el Dewgong, unas olas que la rodeaban por completo y el resto con una alternancia de colores rosa y amarillo que Ryku no pudo evitar compararlo con las carpas de los circos. Al acercarse, vieron a una mujer de cabello rubio y largo y ojos marrones que vestía una especie de bañador rojo y una toalla azul claro.

—Oh, oh —dijo Dylan al ver a la mujer—. Esto no me gusta.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Ryku.

—Ahora lo entenderás.

Cuando Ryku y Dylan se acercaron lo suficiente al domo, la mujer del bañador rojo les hizo un gesto de detenerse.

—Quietos ahí, entrenadores —les ordenó. Los dos jóvenes obedecieron.

—¿Qué ocurre, Daisy? ¿Algún problema en el Gimnasio? —cuestionó Dylan.

Ryku y la mujer se sorprendieron ante las palabras de Dylan. Ambos por la misma razón.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —inquirió Daisy—. Espera, no me lo digas. Ya me acuerdo de ti. Eres… Dylan, ¿no? El entrenador del Enlace del Blastoise.

—El mismo.

—Ya ha pasado un buen tiempo desde la vez que luchaste en este Gimnasio. Dime, ¿Qué te trae aquí?

—Acompaño a mi amigo Ryku, aquí presente. —Ryku saludó a Daisy con la mano—. Quiere desafiar a Misty y hacerse con la medalla del Gimnasio.

—Entiendo. Pues me temo que tengo malas noticias para ti, Ryku. En estos precisos instantes el Gimnasio entero no está disponible.

—Sospechaba de ello al verte frente a la puerta, Daisy —dijo Dylan—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Nada fuera de lo común. Un combate que se ha ido de las manos y ha dejado el campo de batalla prácticamente seco.

Dylan abrió los ojos, impactado.

—¿Seco? ¿En serio es eso posible? —Ryku no se sorprendió porque no sabía exactamente de lo que hablaban, Dylan lo introdujo en la conversación—. El campo de batalla de este Gimnasio es una piscina. Una muy grande en la que se necesitan cientos de litros de agua para llenarla. Por eso impresiona que se haya secado casi en su totalidad.

—Estamos rellenando la piscina ahora mismo. Misty y las demás están en ello mientras yo aviso a los entrenadores que busquen pelear contra Misty de que no pueden combatir ahora mismo.

—¿Significa eso que hasta mañana Ryku no podrá combatir?

—No tardamos tanto en rellenar una piscina —replicó Daisy—, aunque lamentablemente hasta la tarde como mínimo no volveremos a abrir el Gimnasio a los entrenadores. Lo siento.

—Bueno, pues nos toca esperar. Volveremos más tarde. Adiós, Daisy.

—Hasta luego Dylan. —Ryku y Dylan se dispusieron a marcharse, pero repentinamente Daisy los detuvo—. Un momento, ¿Me podéis decir qué hora es?

Ryku miró el reloj de su brazalete.

—Son las once y cuarto.

—Gracias. Recordaré esa hora para reservaros un lugar cuando el Gimnasio vuelva a estar operativo y así otros entrenadores no os quiten el puesto. Pero solo dispondréis de un día entero de reserva, luego ya no la tendréis, ¿entendido?

—Perfectamente. Gracias, Daisy.

Esta vez la despedida fue completa y Ryku y Dylan volvieron a pasear por las calles de la ciudad. Se dirigieron al albergue con tal de alquilar sus habitaciones y después pensaron en lo que harían hasta que el Gimnasio volviera a funcionar.

—Ciudad Celeste no es precisamente una de las ciudades en la que se pueda hacer mucho turismo —reveló Dylan—. Lo más relevante que tiene es la tienda de bicis y su carísima bicicleta valorada en un millón de pokécuartos.

—¿Un millón? —repitió Ryku con la boca abierta—. ¿Pero de qué está hecha esa bicicleta? ¿De oro y diamantes?

—Ni siquiera eso. Es una bicicleta normal y corriente. No tiene nada que le justifique ese precio.

—Pues el vendedor debe haberse arruinado hace mucho, ¿no?

—Eso es lo más increíble de todo, que su tienda siga en pie. Intento no pensar mucho en ello o me estalla la cabeza de lo ilógico que resulta.

—En fin, ¿hay algo o algún lugar con lo que pasar el rato? No vamos a estar horas sin hacer nada.

Dylan pensó unos momentos.

—Ya sé —dijo varios minutos después—. ¿Y si vamos a la playa? Las rutas 24 y 25 llevan a las costas y no nos aleja mucho de la ciudad. Es lo mejor que se me ocurre.

—Suena mejor que nada.

Decidido el destino donde matar el tiempo hasta saber de las reparaciones del Gimnasio, Ryku y Dylan se pusieron en marcha. Para ello debían dirigirse al norte de la ciudad, salir a campo abierto y cruzar el ancho río. Dylan recordaba que había un puente cerca que los llevaría la otra orilla y no les fue difícil dar con aquella construcción hecha de madera clara. Pasaron al otro lado y, nada más dar unos pasos, fueron llamados por un desconocido.

—¡Alto ahí! —ordenó con un vozarrón. Ryku y Dylan se detuvieron, más por ver quién les mandaba que por obedecerle. La sorpresa que se llevaron no fue pequeña.

El que les gritó iba acompañado por otros cinco personajes: dos chicas, un joven, un cazador de bichos y un colegial. El de la voz vestía el mismo uniforme verde que aquel chico que salió malhumorado del Gimnasio de ciudad Plateada. Dylan miró curioso a todo el grupo y se le escapó una corta risotada.

—¿Seis entrenadores contra dos? ¿No es un poco injusto?

—Así que ya sabíais que os queríamos desafiar, ¿eh? —dijo el chico del traje verde—. Pero te equivocas en que atacaremos los seis a la vez. No actuamos como los Pokémon salvajes.

—No alcanzo a entender por qué los seis deseáis combatir contra nosotros —dijo Ryku.

Los entrenadores intercambiaron unas miradas de extrañeza.

—¿No habéis oído hablar nunca de los Seis del Puente Pepita? —preguntó una de las chicas.

Ryku negó con la cabeza y Dylan añadió que jamás había pasado por esta ruta para saberlo.

—Es raro que no hayáis oído hablar de los Seis. Los entrenadores cambiamos cada cierto tiempo, pero la historia existe desde hace muchos años ya —comentó el colegial.

—¿Os importaría explicárnosla? No tenemos ni la más mínima idea de lo importante que es.

El chico del uniforme verde relató:

—Desde hace bastante tiempo, este puente ha sido un lugar donde los entrenadores han peleado contra los Seis con tal de recibir una recompensa que solo se entregaba si eran derrotados: una pepita de oro. Antaño las pepitas servían para que los entrenadores que habían empezado su viaje ganaran un buen dinero y no se quedaran sin nada a los pocos días de empezar. Y siempre que un entrenador pasaba cerca, le ofrecíamos el desafío.

—Incluso se llegó a popularizar tanto el desafío de los Seis entre los entrenadores novatos que hasta el puente se nombró Puente Pepita en su honor —añadió el colegial.

—Espera un segundo —intervino Dylan—, las pepitas solo se pueden vender por dinero real y eso entraría en la ilegalidad con la ley de las Monedas de Combate porque está prohibido que un entrenador entregue dinero real a otro por ganar un combate.

—Por eso nos adaptamos a los nuevos modelos de combate para continuar la leyenda de los Seis —agregó velozmente el joven.

—¿Y qué recompensa dais por derrotaros? —pregunto con curiosidad Ryku.

—Monedas de Combate es lo único que está permitido dar a otros entrenadores. Pero para que fuera una recompensa digna de aceptar el reto dábamos el doble de Monedas de Combate de las obtenidas por vencernos. Generalmente, hablamos de una cantidad de cuatro mil Monedas de Combate por ganar a los Seis.

—Eso son muchas monedas —comentó Dylan—. ¿Os podéis permitir perder esa cantidad si os derrotan?

—Intentamos mantener la situación equilibrada. Antes el entrenador podía ir al centro Pokémon, curar a su equipo y volver a pelear. Ahora, la condición es que los combates han de ser seguidos. Es algo justo ya que, a menos que estén afectado por algún estado, los Enlaces se curan con el tiempo si no entran en el reinicio de una hora.

—Tiene sentido —corroboró Dylan—. Entonces, si aceptamos el desafío, iremos peleando contra cada uno de vosotros y al ganaros nos llevamos la recompensa de cuatro mil Monedas de Combate.

—Me temo que hay una condición extra en vuestro caso —repuso el chico del uniforme—. Tenéis dos opciones: que uno combata contra los Seis y el otro espere su turno o pelear a la vez contra todos, lo que os dará tres combates a cada uno. Con la primera opción, la recompensa es íntegra para cada uno, pero si escogéis la segunda opción, entonces la recompensa se divide entre los dos. Vuestra es la decisión final. Esperaremos la respuesta.

Ryku y Dylan discutieron en voz baja sobre la opción más óptima. Ryku deseaba el dinero con tal de seguir aumentando su economía de entrenador hasta el punto en el que no necesitara ganar más en poco tiempo. Dylan, como ya había alcanzado ese punto, solo le interesaba un buen combate con el que entretenerse y practicar su estilo de lucha. Los Seis les aclararon que la victoria se obtenía activando la Prioridad humana y metiendo el Enlace en el modo reinicio. Esperar una hora no era agradable, y en eso sí estaban de acuerdo Ryku y Dylan. Al final decidieron la segunda opción. Dos mil Monedas de Combate seguían siendo bastante dinero y era un poco más de lo que obtuvo al vencer a Brock.

Los Seis aceptaron la decisión de los dos jóvenes y les ofrecieron la oportunidad de elegir a sus tres rivales. Ryku y Dylan se jugaron a piedra, papel y tijeras quién escogería primero que acabó con la victoria de Ryku sobre Dylan. Ryku se lo pensó detenidamente antes de elegir por elegir y se decantó por el cazador de bichos, una de las chicas y el chico del uniforme verde. Dylan se quedó con el colegial, la otra chica, y el joven.

—Recordad las reglas: un combate a la vez con un descanso opcional de cinco minutos con el siguiente y se declara al ganador cuando uno de los dos entrenadores tiene su Enlace en modo reinicio. No cuentan rendiciones por parte de los Seis —expuso el chico del uniforme—. Nos mantendremos alejados unos de otros con tal de no interferir en los combates, ¿entendido?

Todos asintieron y se separaron en grupos de cuatro. Cada grupo se apartó del otro una distancia lo bastante grande como para ser incapaces de escuchar debidamente lo que dijeran los miembros del otro grupo. El chico del uniforme verde vio adecuado el lugar en el que se hallaban y mencionó que sería aquí donde se librarían los combates. Ryku debía seleccionar ahora el orden de los enfrentamientos. Ahí Ryku no se lo pensó mucho y escogió al cazador de bichos como primer contrincante, la chica como segundo y el del uniforme verde como último rival. Los tres rivales asintieron y la chica y el del uniforme verde se apartaron del combate que estaba a punto de iniciarse.

—¿Preparados? —anunció el chico del uniforme. Los entrenadores asintieron—. El combate comienza… ¡Ya!

Ryku y el caza—bichos activaron sus Enlaces casi a la vez y mostraron los Pokémon con los que lo habían realizado. Ryku enseñó sus alas y su cola con la punta en llamas de su Charizard mientras que el cazador de bichos encogió un poco su tamaño y sacó las alas blancas y negras de un Butterfree. Ryku se alegró de haber elegido bien. En este combate poseía ventaja de tipo, pero no confiaba en obtener una rápida victoria, pues cualquier entrenador puede sorprender al otro hasta con el Enlace más simple.

La pelea se transportó al cielo como si estuvieran obligados a volar por alguna regla entre entrenadores con Enlaces de Pokémon que poseyeran esa habilidad. Cuando alcanzaron una altura aceptable, tanto Ryku como el caza—bichos atacaron al unísono. Ryku lanzó su potente lanzallamas y el caza—bichos lo esquivó con el uso de uno de sus movimientos y no apartándose de las llamas. Ryku vio cómo su torrente de fuego adoptaba formas imposibles y continuaba su trayectoria en el cielo, donde las llamas se apagaron. No se impresionó en absoluto de aquel comportamiento porque ya sabía que los Butterfree tenían la capacidad de usar ataques psíquicos. Eso convertía a un simple Pokémon mariposa en un rival peligroso.

El cazador de bichos no tardó en realizar su siguiente movimiento y desapareció de la vista de Ryku. El Charizard abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor ante la inesperada pérdida de vista de su enemigo. No reconoció al momento el movimiento que había empleado, pero no le dio importancia cuando en el preciso momento en el que se volteó, recibió un impacto directo de un rayo psíquico. Ryku retrocedió, pero se mantuvo en el aire sin mayores problemas que un dolor agudo en la espalda. Sabía que sería un reto si es un bicho con ataques psíquicos. A la mínima que tenga oportunidad, acabaré con él.

El Butterfree disparó otro rayo psíquico a Ryku que él evadió fácilmente. Sin embargo, el cazador de bichos redirigió el rayo con el mismo movimiento que desvió el lanzallamas de Ryku y volvió a impactar en el Charizard. Esta vez, Ryku soltó un corto alarido y descendió unos cuantos metros. Se recuperó como pudo y ganó altura hasta estar en la de antes. Ryku miró al Butterfree con ojos asesinos. Veía injusto que, por mucho que se moviera en el aire, los movimientos de la mariposa harían que sus ataques siempre le dieran. Con solo haber recibido dos rayos psíquicos, ya estaba harto de él. Al final Ryku tomó una decisión: si sus ataques a distancia acababan dispersos por el espacio, los ataques cuerpo a cuerpo no los esquivaría tan fácilmente. Sin embargo, debía asegurarse de que le daría porque si reaccionaba a tiempo y desaparecía con aquel movimiento que lo perdía en su campo de visión, sería incapaz de atinar un golpe.

El caza—bichos se dispuso a repetir la misma táctica de controlar su rayo psíquico y lo disparó a gran velocidad hacia Ryku. El Charizard ya sabía que esquivarlo sería inútil, así que hizo lo que mejor se le daba en casos de desventaja: todo o nada. Cargó en su boca una enorme cantidad de fuego que provocó que le saliera humo de la boca e, incluso, de los orificios nasales y proyectó un lanzallamas mucho más potente que el primero que lanzó en el combate. Este lanzallamas engulló el Psicorrayo de Butterfree y el rayo provocó que las llamas cubrieran más terreno y obligaran al caza—bichos a olvidarse de desviar el ataque y se transportó a un lugar seguro.

Al desvanecerse las llamas, el caza—bichos suspiró aliviado. Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que el Charizard había desaparecido. El caza—bichos no entendió lo que estaba ocurriendo; los Charizard no pueden usar el movimiento Teletransporte. Entonces, ¿dónde estaba? Su respuesta llegó inesperadamente cuando fue agarrado por una de sus patas y golpeado violentamente con un puño brillante en el cuerpo. El caza—bichos salió volando por los aires tan afectado por el puñetazo que no reaccionó a la hora de impedir estamparse contra el suelo. Antes de que empezara a descender, Ryku se aseguró la victoria envolviendo al Butterfree en llamas. Al ver el cuerpo debilitado del caza—bichos, se mantuvo cerca por si el Enlace entraba en modo reinicio antes de lo debido y proyectase el cuerpo humano del caza—bichos contra el suelo. El Butterfree cayó y a pocos metros del suelo el caza—bichos regresó a su forma humana.

—Gana el Charizard —sentenció el chico del uniforme verde.

Ryku volvió a su verdadera forma y socorrió al caza—bichos. Este hizo gestos de que estaba bien, pero Ryku insistió en ayudarle. El cazador agradeció la asistencia y se reunieron con los otros dos. Desde ahí la chica se encargó del caza—bichos.

—¿Quieres un descanso o crees que puedes continuar sin él? —preguntó el chico del uniforme a Ryku.

—Descanso, por favor.

Como se había especificado en la norma, Ryku reposó cinco minutos que se alargaron un par más por no haber mirado el reloj. Ahora era el turno de la chica. Ryku y ella se fueron a sus posiciones y esperaron a la señal del chico del uniforme para empezar el combate. Un grito tras una cuenta regresiva fue la señal del inicio de la pelea.

Ryku ya no impresionaba con su Enlace de fuego y solo importaba el Enlace con el que se enfrentaría ahora. La chica también encogió su cuerpo y Ryku reconoció la forma que adoptaba antes de que el brillo desapareciera. Un Pidgeot era el Pokémon del Enlace de la chica. Otro combate aéreo, espero que el último no sea igual, pensó Ryku. La chica y él alzaron el vuelo y se quedaron a una altura similar a la batalla del cazador de bichos.

Ryku pensó en el set de movimientos que tenía la chica. Gracias a su amigo Horti, que poseía el mismo tipo de Enlace, sabía que los Pidgeot eran rápidos y muy fuertes con ciertos movimientos especiales, sin embargo, la mayoría de ellos requerían de contacto físico, zona donde Ryku ganaba terreno sobre él. Si la chica necesitaba aproximarse a él para hacer daño, sería un combate equilibrado.

La chica fue la primera en atacar batiendo sus alas con mucha fuerza y velocidad, lo que empezó a agitar mucho el aire hasta convertirlo en intensas ráfagas de viento. Ryku recibió el viento como si de una tormenta de tratase y le exigía centrarse en mantenerse en el sitio. Aquello produjo que fuera incapaz de atacar y la chica aprovechara la ocasión para causarle un ataque rápido mezclado con la potencia del viento. Ryku se desestabilizó al momento y eso conllevó a un buen resultado, pues se había apartado del viento donde no le llegaba y uno malo por el golpe recibido. Se llevó una mano al costado con tal de mitigar el daño.

Ryku comprendió el estilo de combate de la chica. La velocidad era una de las mejores características de un Pidgeot y al combinarla con ataques veloces que, aunque fueran flojos, provocaban un daño duplicado. La chica se beneficiaría de esas dos ventajas para ganar y Ryku solo podía tener buenos reflejos con la finalidad de esquivar los ataques de la chica o igualarla con las mismas técnicas.

Eligió la segunda opción.

Ryku voló hacia la chica, la cual optó por escaparse y cuidar las distancias con el Charizard hasta que estuviera más débil. La chica se impresionó al comprobar la velocidad de Ryku, casi igualando a la suya, y ni siquiera las piruetas que realizaba para perderle lograban que Ryku continuara pisándole la cola. Al final la chica se rindió y sin previo aviso hizo brillar sus alas y le asestó un aletazo a Ryku que no se lo esperó y lo recibió como si le hubieran dado un guantazo. La chica repitió el mismo movimiento, pero entonces Ryku ya se había preparado y contraatacó con el mismo movimiento. El chocar de las alas produjo una onda que los entrenadores de abajo sintieron como una débil brisa. La chica salió muy mal parada con esa colisión pues Ryku había atacado con más potencia que ella y le dejó el ala muy mal parada. Podía seguir volando y usando las alas para otros ataques que las demandasen, pero debía olvidarse de emplearlas para otro ataque de ese estilo.

Ryku y la chica se separaron tras el impacto de las alas y se miraron mientras pensaban en su próximo movimiento. Ryku buscaba mentalmente la manera de acercarse a ella y asestarle su movimiento Cuchillada o dispararle su lanzallamas a una distancia a la que no le diera tiempo a evadirse del daño. El impacto de los dos ataques ala había afectado a ambos por igual, aunque Ryku no sabía el dolor que sufría la chica en esos momentos, y en todo el rato que llevaban peleando, ninguno de los dos se había quitado mucha vida.

La chica deseaba terminar el combate, ya fuera con una victoria o una derrota. No le importaba. El malestar del ala era constante y, a pesar de que a los ojos de otro no se notara, ella sentía el dolor como un zumbido molesto a pocos centímetros de la ojera y que no podía callar. Se cansó de esperar que Ryku la atacara y fue ella quien tomó la iniciativa con el primer golpe que logró acertar.

La chica dirigió el viento hacia Ryku e hizo que abarcara más terreno para que fuera capaz de dar más de dos golpes sin que el Charizard se separara de las ráfagas. Justo antes de ser arremetido por el viento, Ryku se acercó a una distancia que creyó adecuada y soltó su lanzallamas directamente a la chica. Viento y fuego chocaron y, al principio, el viento ganaba a las llamas dispersándolas y extinguiéndolas al cabo de unos segundos, pero, a medida que transcurría el tiempo, la balanza se equilibró. El viento se calentó por las llamas y estas se redirigían por aire caliente hacia arriba. Primero poco a poco, y luego brotó como una erupción volcánica. Ryku dejó de emitir fuego y la chica de provocar corrientes de aire, pero ya era demasiado tarde; ambos habían creado una fuente de fuego. Esta fuente fue atraída por la fuerza de la gravedad y llovieron pequeñas bolas de fuego que impactaron tanto en el Pidgeot como en el Charizard. Ryku soportó mejor la lluvia de fuego gracias a ser del mismo tipo que el ataque y la chica cayó tras haber recibido varios golpes de mal aspecto en su cuerpo. Poco después la fuente se desvaneció. Ryku aterrizó y comprobó que la chica había vuelto a su forma humana. Ella seguía siendo un Pidgeot. Ryku se sorprendió de que hubiera sobrevivido un ataque combinado que hasta había dañado decentemente a él siendo de tipo Fuego. A pesar de ello, la chica mostraba claros indicios de no poder combatir más: tenía el plumaje quemado, pero no con el efecto activo, y una de sus alas estaba más caída que la otra.

—Deberías rendirte. No puedes combatir más —le recomendó Ryku.

—¿Olvidas las reglas? Si no me derrotas por completo, no recibirás la recompensa —le recordó la chica—. Vamos, lo tienes fácil. Estoy a un golpe de regresar a mi forma humana. Me harás un favor y todo.

A Ryku no le gustaba vencer de esa manera, pero no había otra opción. Sus garras brillaron y dio una Cuchillada a la chica que terminó rodeada por la luz de la Prioridad Humana y retornó a su aspecto original. La chica dejó de comportarse como si sufriera justo después, solamente estiró un poco las extremidades y estaba como nueva.

—Gracias —dijo con una sonrisa.

Ryku regresó a su forma humana.

—Me has hecho sentir fatal en mi último ataque —confesó.

—¿En serio? Perdona, no era mi intención. Llevaba un rato molesta por el dolor del ala y encima se incluyó una lluvia de fuego. Aunque lo hubiera intentado, no hubiera podido atacar ya que dependo mucho de ambas alas.

—Este ha sido el combate más amargo que he tenido.

—Siempre hay una primera vez para todo. —La chica irradiaba felicidad y procuraba que Ryku siguiera los combates con normalidad—. Vamos, un combate más y habrás ganado. No pienses más en este, céntrate en el siguiente.

Ryku asintió, imbuido por los ánimos de la chica. Se reunieron con el caza—bichos y el del uniforme verde declaró vencedor a Ryku y le volvió a preguntar sobre el descanso. Ryku aceptó los cinco minutos ya que, aunque no estuviera cansado físicamente, emocionalmente hablando los necesitaba. Pasado ese tiempo, el chico del uniforme llamó a Ryku y le dijo que su combate estaba a punto de comenzar. Ryku se levantó y siguió al chico al campo de batalla. Cuando se colocaron cara a cara, el chico comentó:

—Este es el último combate por tu parte. Si me ganas, estarás un paso más cerca de la recompensa. ¿Estás listo? El combate empieza… ¡Ahora!

Ryku y el chico activaron sus Enlaces. Ryku asimiló su forma de Charizard y esperó a ver en qué Pokémon se convertiría el chico. Una vez más, el Pokémon enemigo era más pequeño en comparación con la altura del Charizard, incluso un poco más que el Butterfree del cazador de bichos. Al final la silueta del chico dejó de brillar y enseñó la forma de un Primeape con sus destacables grilletes negros y el morro de cerdo. Ryku confiaba en que no fuera tan agresivo como los salvajes.

El Primeape realizó el primero movimiento y corrió hacia Ryku, saltó a mitad de camino y cayó con uno de sus pies brillando por el ataque. Ryku esquivó el ataque alzando el vuelo un par de metros y observó el destrozo que provocó la patada del chico. La tierra se había quebrado y levantado una buena cantidad de polvo. El polvo fue un buen escondite para el Primeape el cual no había terminado su asalto con el pisotón y saltó de nuevo y alcanzó a Ryku al que agarró y lanzó contra la tierra con una fuerza muy superior a la que uno se imaginaba. Ryku se estampó y rompió suelo y levantó polvo. Se recuperó del golpe rápidamente y reaccionó a un nuevo ataque del chico.

A Ryku le invadió la ira tras haber recibido dos ataques seguidos sin posibilidad de contraatacar en ningún momento y en cuanto el Primeape se le acercó, usó su ataque ala para clavarle una de sus alas brillantes en el morro del Primeape y alejarlo de él con un impulso que lo mandó por los aires varios metros de distancia.

Incluso con ese movimiento tan efectivo contra su tipo, el Primeape ignoró el dolor y retomó su ofensiva sin mayores repercusiones y comenzó a golpear varias veces al Charizard. Ryku se protegió de los puñetazos con sus brazos y consiguió que mitigar el daño al mínimo. Cuando el Primeape terminó su ofensiva, llegó el turno de Ryku que evitó que el chico se alejara de él y enganchó su pata derecha con uno de sus brazos, lo acercó a él y le metió su movimiento Megapuño en la cara que repitió el lanzamiento de varios metros de distancia. No obstante, Ryku no quiso terminar ahí su ofensiva y voló en la misma dirección a la que iba el Primeape y aceleró con tal de adelantarse. Lo logró con un pequeño margen de diferencia que usó para golpearle de nuevo con una de sus alas brillando y sentenciar el combate con su lanzallamas. El combo de tres ataques fue suficiente para activar la Prioridad Humana del brazalete del chico y devolverlo a su estado original. El chico se quedó unos instantes tirado en el suelo y luego se levantó y dijo:

—Gana el Charizard. Enhorabuena, has vencido a tus tres rivales. Tu parte del premio está asegurada.

Ryku desactivó su Enlace y volvió a su forma original.

—Gracias.

Los compañeros del chico se reunieron con ellos.

—Vamos a ver cómo van los combates de tu amigo si no han terminado ya.

Los cuatro fueron junto al grupo de Dylan y por el camino vieron como un torrente de agua mandaba por los aires un Sandslash y dejaba que la gravedad causara el daño adicional. Cuando se unieron a los dos miembros que o bien esperaban o ya habían sido derrotados, uno de ellos comentó:

—Qué suerte ha tenido. En la mayoría de combates poseía la ventaja de tipo.

—Me atrevería a decir que ganaría, aunque tuviera desventaja de tipo. Ese entrenador no es un novato, se nota que ya ha combatido muchas veces.

—Ruth, Gorka, ¿cómo han ido vuestros combates? —preguntó el chico del traje. Ruth y Gorka no sabían que el grupo de Ryku estaba detrás de ellos y se sobresaltaron.

—¡Qué susto, Eze! Ni se te ocurra repetirlo —se quejó Ruth.

—Perdona, pero en cuanto a mi pregunta…

—Hemos perdido —respondió Gorka—. Ese entrenador es demasiado fuerte para nosotros. Y creo que Tino está a punto de perder también. ¿Qué tal han ido vuestros combates?

—Los tres hemos perdido nuestros combates. El amigo de vuestro rival ya tiene asegurada su recompensa.

Un ruido de algo impactando contra el suelo llamó la atención de todos. Tino, en su forma de Sandslash, brilló por completo y después volvió a ser el joven de siempre.

—Sí, tres a cero. Gana nuestro rival —decretó Ruth.

Dylan ayudó a Tino a levantarse del suelo y ambos fueron con los demás.

—¿Qué, Ryku? ¿Ganaste a tus contrincantes? —inquirió Dylan. Ryku le hizo un gesto con el pulgar hacia arriba que le sirvió como respuesta—. Sabía que tú también lo conseguirías. Nos hemos ganado esa recompensa.

—Dadnos un momento, por favor —pidió el chico del uniforme.

Los Seis se reunieron y formaron un círculo entre ellos. Ryku y Dylan se mantuvieron al margen de lo que estaban haciendo. Un minuto después el chico les dio dos discos, uno para cada uno, iguales a las Máquinas Técnicas.

—Insertad los discos en vuestro lector de MT y aceptad —pautó el chico del uniforme.

Ryku obedeció y nada más introducir el disco en su brazalete, le emergió una ventana en la que se leía que el disco intentaba realizar una acción con la cartera de entrenador y si daba permiso de que continuara con dicha acción. Ryku aceptó y en la ventana apareció una barra que se completó en escasos segundos y debajo de la barra salió una frase que decía que había recibido dos mil Monedas de Combate acumuladas entre tres entrenadores y le felicitaba por una victoria. Al cerrar la ventana, automáticamente el lector expulsó el disco y Ryku terminó de extraerlo.

—Curiosa forma de entregar el premio —comentó Ryku.

—Es un método sencillo y muy eficaz —respondió el chico—. Normalmente solo usamos un disco que vamos pasando entre los miembros de los Seis para traspasar el dinero de la derrota al disco y acumularla con los demás. Este disco nos da la oportunidad de pasar las monedas como si nos hubieran derrotado dos veces seguidas, lo que al acabar de recolectar las Monedas de Combate obtenemos el doble de la acumulación estándar.

—¿Esos discos son legales?

—Solo para los que son miembros de los Seis del Puente Pepita. El disco nos lo diseñaron especialmente para ello y se aseguraron de que solo funcionase con las identificaciones de las actuales partes de los Seis. Si no formas parte del grupo, este disco es más bien basura.

—Interesante cuanto menos.

—Bien, ya hemos terminado con vosotros. Si algún día queréis repetir el desafió de manera individual, ya sabéis dónde encontrarnos.

—Lo tendremos en cuenta. Gracias por todo.

Ryku y Dylan se despidieron de los Seis los cuales regresaron al Puente Pepita y algunos de ellos se dirigían a ciudad Celeste a reiniciar sus Enlaces en el centro Técnico. Con caminar un poco más Dylan anunció que habían dejado atrás la ruta 24 y solo les quedaba la 25 antes de dar con la playa.


	10. El creador de la tecnología Enlace

La ruta 25 era más larga que la 24 y su camino más tortuoso y más lleno de hierba que de tierra que marcaba el trayecto a seguir por esta. Por suerte, la hierba no era alta, por lo que toparse con Pokémon salvajes hostiles, al menos en el camino, era poco probable, pero sí había los típicos Pidgey y Spearow volando por los alrededores y apostándose en las ramas de algún árbol solitario como los Pokémon salvajes que más se veían. Más adelante los árboles solitarios comenzaron a juntarse y pronto crearon una pequeña arboleda. Ryku temía que esa arboleda fuera como el bosque Verde, pero a medida que se aproximaban veía la enorme diferencia entre los dos lugares; en la arboleda los árboles estaban bastante separados entre ellos y sus copas eran mucho menos densas lo que lo convertía en una zona agradable por la que pasear y sentarse en los troncos de los árboles.

Los dos jóvenes se adentraron en la arboleda y siguieron un camino cuidadosamente pautado formado por espacios más largos entre los árboles. Aunque no era necesario ir por allí ya que se podía atravesar sin posibilidades de perderse, era el camino más seguro de no toparse con nada indeseado y, por una vez, no hacía referencia a los Pokémon salvajes, sino a los combates entre entrenadores. Ryku y Dylan habían escuchado cortes en los troncos de los árboles, gritos de Pokémon peleando y, en una ocasión, directamente un duelo entre un Arbok y un Pidgeot. Salieron de la arboleda en pocos minutos y divisaron el mar a lo lejos.

—Ah, el mar. No lo había visto desde esta ruta —comentó Dylan—. Dime, Ryku, ¿habías visto antes el mar?

—Por supuesto —respondió Ryku—. Al sur de pueblo Paleta también hay una playa que da a una ruta marítima. creo que es la 21. Siempre que hacía calor mis padres y yo pasábamos el día en la costa. Incluso era un buen lugar donde entrenar con mi Pokémon, aunque debía ir con cuidado por el tema de las debilidades.

—Entiendo. Yo he de confesar que solamente he visto el mar un par de veces más. Una cuando estuve en ciudad Carmín y otra en ciudad Fucsia donde cogí la ruta marítima que llevaba a isla Canela. Supongo que es lo que tiene venir de una de las ciudades menos costeras de Kanto.

Ryku y Dylan continuaron andando hacia el mar. El olor de este en aire ya se notaba y, en cierto modo, era agradable respirarlo. Pronto se toparon con una pendiente que finalizaba en las diminutas dunas de arena de la playa. Antes de pisar, Ryku se quitó el calzado y los calcetines para no llenárselos de arena al andar y Dylan hizo lo mismo. Luego los dos bajaron la pendiente y se pusieron a pasear por la costa. Había más entrenadores que realizaban el mismo plan que ellos y también combatían en la arena. Ryku hubiera retado a alguien aquí si no hubiera perdido las ganas tras los encuentros con los Seis del Puente Pepita. Quería reservar las pocas intenciones que le quedaban por combatir en el combate contra Misty, la líder del Gimnasio de ciudad Celeste.

La playa era extensa y Ryku y Dylan tardaron más de un cuarto de hora en recorrerla de un extremo a otro. Cuando llegaron al final, Dylan señaló algo que vio encima de un acantilado a las orillas del mar. Era una casa del mar de alguien.

—¿Sabes quién vive allí? —preguntó Dylan. Ryku negó con la cabeza—. Si mi memoria no me falla, y lo que se cuenta es cierto, ese el cabo Celeste y esa casa de ahí es donde vive Bill, el famoso investigador Pokémon.

—¿Bill? —repitió Ryku asombrado—. ¿El mismísimo creador del sistema de Almacenamiento de Pokémon y desarrollador principal de la tecnología Enlace?

—En efecto. ¿Te hace que le echemos una visita? Tal vez esté allí si no está trabajando en algún nuevo invento de los suyos.

—Desde luego. Ese hombre es un ídolo para los entrenadores Pokémon. Ignorarlo sería una estupidez enorme.

Ryku y Dylan subieron la pendiente y volvieron a pisar la tierra y la hierba. Se sacudieron la arena que les quedó en las plantas de los pies, se calzaron de nuevo y caminaron hacia la casa. A medida que se aproximaban, veían más con más detalles el edificio, como las dos plantas que la componían, el techo de color verde, la chimenea y las paredes blancas con tablones de madera color beige y algún que otro árbol plantado en lo más parecido a un jardín que podía ser. Ryku se acercó al buzón que había en el límite de aquel jardín improvisado y leyó Casa del mar de Bill, el inventor Pokémon. Se emocionó de estar frente al hogar del hombre que cambió por completo los combates Pokémon. Los nervios le hicieron dudar en si debería llamar a la puerta por si Bill estaba ocupado con alguno de sus inventos, sin embargo, aquello también le atraía y terminó por tocar el timbre.

Nadie respondió.

Ryku tocó de nuevo el timbre en el caso de que no se hubiera escuchado, pero el resultado fue el mismo.

—Parece que no está en casa —dijo Ryku un tanto decepcionado.

Dylan no creyó que Bill no estuviera. Todo inventor a duras penas salía de su casa si tenía una idea que desarrollar, eso decía su padre. Bill era un gran inventor y estaba convencido de que se hallaba dentro de la casa, solo que debía estar concentrado en alguna tarea. Rodeó la casa en busca de algún indicio de que demostrara su teoría y se topó con algo inusual.

—¡Ryku! Ven, tienes que ver esto.

Ryku siguió la voz de Dylan y le condujo a un lateral de la casa. Cuando se reunió con su amigo, este le señaló el suelo y luego una de las ventanas. Ryku entendió la importancia de lo que tenía que ver; en el suelo había una lámpara rota y la ventana tenía un cristal roto.

—Probablemente la lámpara haya sido tirada por esa ventana —dedujo Dylan—. ¿Qué significa esto?

—¿Crees que Bill está en peligro?

—Es posible. Tal vez a Bill le haya fallado alguno de sus experimentos y no esté dispuesto para pedir ayuda. Incluso con la de entrenadores que hay cerca, deberían estar muy pegados a la casa con tal de ver esto. Deberíamos llamar a la policía y…

—¡Dylan, mira! ¡Hay alguien en la ventana!

Dylan y Ryku centraron su vista en quien les estuviera mirando por la ventana. Costaba verlo ya que la luz del sol se reflejaba en la superficie del cristal y bloqueaba ver a través de esta. Sin embargo, tanto Ryku como Dylan lograron distinguir una mano que les hacía señas en dirección a la puerta. Los jóvenes intercambiaron una mirada confusa. ¿El desconocido les estaba diciendo que entraran en la casa? Por el momento le siguieron la corriente y se dirigieron a la puerta.

—Vayamos con cuidado, Ryku, por si acaso —advirtió Dylan.

Ryku asintió. Antes de entrar, Dylan vio una vez más a través de la ventana la mano que les señalaba la puerta. Fuera quien fuera, insistía mucho en que los dos entraran. Ryku empujó la puerta con fuerza y esta cedió sin problemas. La puerta estaba abierta desde el principio. Ryku y Dylan entraron, ambos con las manos en sus brazaletes para activar sus Enlaces cuanto antes en caso de ser atacados, y se detuvieron en el vestíbulo. Ryku y Dylan observaron sus alrededores en busca de algo inhóspito, pero resultó todo lo contario.

El vestíbulo era de lo más acogedor con plantas aquí y allá, cuadros de preciosos paisajes y de Pokémon y unas escaleras en el centro que llevaban al segundo piso. Ryku y Dylan optaron por dividirse para inspeccionar las habitaciones contiguas al vestíbulo, pero un sonido agudo les borró la idea de la cabeza.

Aquel sonido provenía del piso superior. Ryku y Dylan miraron las escaleras y escucharon de nuevo el sonido y unos pasos de algo pequeño moviéndose en su dirección. Los jóvenes estaban muy atentos a lo que fuera lo que causaba ese sonido al que daban muchas posibilidades de tratarse de un Pokémon salvaje que se había colado en la casa. Sin embargo, cuando hicieron contacto visual con lo que producía aquel sonido agudo y esos ruidos al caminar no se creyeron lo que vieron. Un Clefairy se les acercaba muy nervioso y bajó las escaleras tan deprisa que tropezó y rodó hasta los pies de los jóvenes. Se recuperó casi al momento y empezó a dar saltitos y a hablar como si creyera que se le podía entender.

—Guau, cálmate, Pokémon. Cálmate —decía Dylan intentando tranquilizar al Clefairy.

—¿Bill tiene un Clefairy de mascota? —preguntó Ryku.

—¿Cómo quieres que sepa eso? No estoy metido en su vida personal.

El Clefairy dejó de saltar y sacó una mueca de enfado.

—Intenta decirnos algo, está claro.

Dylan se arrodilló y se puso frente al Pokémon.

—¿Qué quieres? —le preguntó—. Puedes indicarnos lo que necesitas con gestos, porque hablando no te vamos a entender.

Al Clefairy le brillaron los ojos y siguió el consejo de Dylan. Extendió su brazo y simuló que pulsaba algo en él con la otra mano. Ryku y Dylan no comprendieron el significado de aquel gesto y se rascaron la cabeza pretendiendo descifrarlo. Les costó tanto que el Clefairy señaló los brazaletes de los jóvenes.

—Ah, claro. Ha dicho algo de los brazaletes —dijo Dylan. El Clefairy se alegró de que hubieran resuelto su acertijo—. Pero ¿por qué un Pokémon salvaje nos habla de ellos? ¿Les ha ocurrido algo?

Ryku miró su brazalete en busca de algún tipo de fallo y Dylan lo acompañó segundos después. El Clefairy se llevó una mano a la cara, decepcionado de que los jóvenes hubieran malinterpretado sus intenciones.

—Mi brazalete está bien —informó Ryku.

—Y el mío. Entonces, ¿qué es lo que quiere decirnos el…?

Sin terminar la frase, el Clefairy se abalanzó sobre Dylan, se aferró en el brazo del brazalete y se puso a toquetear la pantalla del aparato. Dylan gritaba y zarandeaba el brazo para quitarse el Pokémon de encima, pero el Clefairy se había asegurado de no caerse de ahí tan fácilmente. Ryku se quedó unos instantes sin saber qué hacer hasta que Dylan le suplicó que le quitara al Clefairy de encima. Ryku actuó como pudo y cogió al Pokémon del cuerpo y tiró de él, pero el Clefairy continuaba tan pegado al brazo de Dylan como un imán. Al final, el Pokémon rosa se soltó, aunque no porque la fuerza de Ryku hubiera logrado separarlo del brazo de Dylan, sino porque el cuerpo de Dylan se había puesto a brillar y a cambiar de forma. El Clefairy había activado su Enlace. Y mientras Dylan iba transformándose en el Blastoise, el Clefairy repitió su acción, esta vez con el brazo de Ryku. Se movió tan rápido que Ryku no tuvo oportunidad de contrarrestar las agitaciones del Pokémon rosa. Al final, el Clefairy acabó realizando lo mismo que con Dylan e introdujo a Ryku en el proceso de transformación. Poco después en el vestíbulo reinaron el Charizard y el Blastoise de Ryku y Dylan e impusieron sus tamaños al pequeño Clefairy.

—¿Así que querías pelear contra los dos? —concluyó Dylan—. Haberlo gesticulado antes. ¡Vamos!

—No, no, ¡No! —chilló el Clefairy—. Ni se os ocurra usar vuestros ataques dentro de la casa, de mi casa.

—¿Por qué has activado nuestros Enlaces, entonces? No usamos estas formas por puro placer.

—Espera un segundo, Dylan —detuvo Ryku las ganas de combatir de su amigo—. El Clefairy ha dicho que esta es… ¿su casa?

Dylan paró sus intenciones de pelear y pensó en lo que había dicho Ryku. Tenía razón. El Clefairy había referido la casa de Bill como suya. Se quedó perplejo ante ese descubrimiento.

—Claro que he dicho que es mi casa —corroboró el Clefairy—. Soy un Pokémon… ¡No, espera! Soy Bill. Sí, eso es. Me llamo Bill. Vivo aquí.

Las mentes de Ryku y Dylan estallaron en mil pedazos con la declaración del Pokémon y se comportaron como si hubieran sufrido el efecto de la confusión. Los dos jóvenes compartieron miradas y las intercalaban entre ellos y el supuesto Pokémon Bill hasta que consiguieron disipar sus dudas y comprender, más o menos, la situación.

—Ha sido extraño, pero ya veo lo que ocurre —dijo Dylan—. Bill tiene activado su Enlace, por eso es un Pokémon. Raro que no nos hayamos percatado antes cuando se acaban de activar los nuestros.

—Pero ¿por qué? ¿No hubiera sido más fácil presentarse en forma humana? —presumió Ryku.

—A eso puedo responder yo —intervino Bill—. Resulta que no puedo regresar a mi forma humana; me es imposible desactivar el Enlace. Por eso intenté por todos los medios a mi disposición contároslo, pero necesitaba que tuvierais vuestros Enlaces activos y os convirtieras Pokémon porque, como bien sabréis, la comunicación entre entrenador con Enlace activo y otro sin es la misma que la de una persona con una pared.

—Oh, con qué eso significaban los gestos. Nos indicabas que activáramos nuestros Enlaces para hablar contigo —corrigió Dylan sus deducciones. Disimuló la vergüenza que sentía en ese instante.

—Exacto. Sin ánimo de ofender, pero se os da bastante mal el interpretar los gestos —opinó.

—Quizás si no te nos hubieras abalanzado cual Pokémon salvaje, habríamos llegado a esa conclusión tarde o temprano —protestó Dylan seriamente.

—Esto, yo… No me había dado cuenta de ese detalle. Lo siento.

Dylan se jactó de su victoria elevando la barbilla.

—Bill, ¿Te importaría explicarnos qué ocurrió para que te resultara imposible desactivar tu Enlace? —preguntó Ryku ignorando la demostración de superioridad de su amigo—. Es lo único que no alcanzó a cogerle el sentido.

—Estaba en mi laboratorio investigando formas de mejorar y expandir la tecnología Enlace, Sabíais que fui yo quien la inventó, ¿no?

—Desde luego. Venimos aquí para conocerte en persona, cosa que todavía no hemos tenido la oportunidad de ver, hablando objetivamente —contestó Dylan.

—La tendréis, os lo prometo. Continuando con la explicación, concretamente seguía la pista de poseer un brazalete Enlace con más de un Enlace en el mismo aparato: dos para empezar. Y en una de mis pruebas el brazalete se puso a emitir sonidos de errores y fallos en el sistema y antes que pudiera al menos quitarme el brazalete, me quedé cegado por una luz. Cuando desperté al cabo de unos minutos me di cuenta de que, bueno, me había transformado en el Pokémon que veis ahora mismo. Al principio me asusté, pero pronto recordé que el Enlace que estaba utilizando para las pruebas era el de un Clefairy, así que me calmé y pretendí apagar el Enlace con tal de regresar a mi forma humana, pero…

—No pudiste —sentenció la frase Ryku.

Bill asintió.

—No hallaba el método tradicional de separar la forma Pokémon de la humana, de apagar el Enlace. Probé de otras maneras, unas especiales para desarrolladores de la tecnología Enlace, y otras del estilo de los entrenadores como dejarme atacar por Pokémon salvajes hasta que la Prioridad Humana se activara. Para mi sorpresa, en todas se activó la medida de seguridad, pero el resultado fue inesperado: seguía siendo un Pokémon. Me enfadé tanto de no lograr mis objetivos que acabé dándole un golpe a la mesa y el zarandeo tiró la lámpara por la ventana. Debía haberlo hecho con mucha fuerza porque también rompí el cristal…

—Eso explica la lámpara rota en el jardín —comentó Dylan.

—Llevo días atrapado en esta forma y los fallos del Enlace hacen que a veces olvide que soy humano. Necesito que me ayudéis, por favor.

—No vamos a permitir que el creador de la tecnología Enlace se quede en esta forma para siempre, ¿verdad, Ryku?

—Por supuesto. ¿En qué podemos ayudar?

A Bill casi se le saltan las lágrimas, pero logró mantenerse firme.

—Veréis, en mi laboratorio tengo una máquina, un prototipo de un teletransportador que diseñé hace tiempo. En esa máquina programé una separación celular en los casos en los que el teletransporte no saliera correctamente. Esa opción de la máquina es perfecta para separar el cuerpo Pokémon procedente del Enlace de mi cuerpo humano, y mi última oportunidad de curarme. No podía ejecutarlo antes porque requería de otra persona que monitorizara el proceso desde el ordenador al que está conectado. Seguidme, os llevaré hasta el laboratorio. Si lo deseáis, podéis desactivar vuestros Enlaces, no creo que vaya a hablar más.

—Mantendré mi Enlace un poco más por si acaso —dijo Ryku—. Dylan, tú puedes volver a la forma humana.

—De acuerdo.

Cuando Dylan desactivó su Enlace, Bill guio a los dos jóvenes a su laboratorio. Estaba en segundo piso tras una puerta de metal con altos métodos de seguridad. Resultaba complicado no suponer que había algo especial al otro lado, pues las demás habitaciones del pasillo en el que se encontraban poseían puertas de madera comunes. Bill subió por unas escaleras improvisadas hechas con cajas y una mesa e introdujo un largo código en el panel de seguridad. Después de pulsar el último número o letras del código, la puerta emitió un sonido afirmativo y se encendió una luz verde sobre la puerta. Bill pidió a Ryku y Dylan que uno de los dos abriera la puerta por él. Ryku fue el encargado de la tarea y la empujó hasta abrirla de par en par.

El laboratorio impresionaba con el primer vistazo. Había todo tipo de objetos como una vitrina con algunos brazaletes similares a los que vieron Ryku y Dylan en el museo de ciudad Plateada, estanterías que llegaban al techo y llenas de libros, cajas esparcidas por toda la sala, una máquina del Sistema de Almacenamiento que a Ryku le recordó a la que tiene la Profesora Dalia en su laboratorio, archivadores, servidores, mesas con más libros, planos, algún que otro brazalete, herramientas y ordenadores y, por último, lo más increíble del laboratorio: dos máquinas que casi alcanzaban el techo conectadas entre sí por un grueso tubo verde. Las máquinas tenían puertas con las que acceder a su interior. Debían ser los teletransportadores que mencionó Bill.

El Clefairy fue directamente a una mesa con un ordenador cerca de los teletransportadores, se subió a la silla de un salto e inició sesión el en ordenador. Con la mano de Pokémon le costaba bastante manejar el ratón, con lo que precisó de la ayuda de Dylan para configurar los teletransportadores. Bill le fue señalando dónde tenía que clicar y él se encargaba de escribir con el teclado todo lo necesario. Las máquinas fueron respondiendo a las acciones realizadas en el ordenador y, al cabo de un rato, la puerta de la máquina más próxima al ordenador se abrió, dejando entrever un espacio vacío en su interior.

—Vale, ya veo lo que hay que hacer —comentó Dylan tras emerger una ventana en la pantalla del ordenador—. Tengo que esperar a que el teletransportador tenga algo o alguien dentro, el cual automáticamente la máquina detectará, cerrará la compuerta y enviará la señal al ordenador para que se pueda iniciar el proceso de separación celular. ¿Me equivoco?

Bill negó con la cabeza y le hizo un gesto afirmativo.

—Muy bien. Estoy listo para darle al botón. Cuando tú quieras, Bill.

Ryku desactivó su Enlace, ya que no era obligatorio permanecer más tiempo como un Charizard, y se colocó al lado de Dylan con tal de observar el proceso. Bill se dirigió al teletransportador y, luego de inspirar y exhalar, se metió en la máquina. El teletransportador tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, cerró su compuerta y aseguró que no se pudiera volver a abrir. Dylan comprobó el estado del proceso en el ordenador y recibió el mensaje de que había algo cambiando en la cámara dos. Esperó a que el programa le diera la posibilidad de iniciar la separación celular y, en cuanto el botón se tornó disponible, lo pulsó sin pensárselo dos veces.

Las máquinas empezaron a funcionar, emitiendo ruidos típicos de maquinaria pesada y el pasar de la electricidad por los cables del suelo. Se pusieron a parpadear las luces de la máquina donde se encontraba Bill que llegaban a ser confusas entre si deberían iluminarse o no pues no se podían guiar por el color azul con el que se encendían. Ryku miró la pantalla del ordenador y vio una barra de progreso que iba cargándose poco a poco. No hubo nuevas reacciones por parte de las máquinas hasta que la barra alcanzó el cincuenta por ciento. Justo en ese momento las luces azules se apagaron y se traspasaron a las de la otra máquina las cuales permanecieron prendidas. Ryku y Dylan escucharon un ruido seco, como de un objeto cayendo al suelo. Miraron en el resto del laboratorio, pero nada de lo que había se había salido de su sitio, solo movido ligeramente por los temblores causados por los teletransportadores. Luego vigilaron el proceso en el monitor y vieron que la barra seguía su curso. Un nuevo sonido les llamó la atención y observaron como el tubo verde se ponía a brillar y estos brillos se movían en ambas direcciones con el teletransportador como destino. El pequeño espectáculo de luces duró hasta que la barra alcanzó el setenta por ciento, momento en el que el otro transportador se puso a hacer parpadear sus luces como la otra máquina y, cuando la barra alcanzó el cien por cien, todo se quedó en silencio. Las máquinas se apagaron y sus ruidos se fueron atenuando hasta callarse. Expulsaron humo y abrieron las compuertas.

Ryku y Dylan miraron en la más próxima a ellos, donde supuestamente debía estar Bill, pero solo dieron con el vacío. Instantáneamente, observaron si el inventor saldría por el otro teletransportador y, para su alivio, asomó una mano humana de entre el denso humo que todavía expulsaba la máquina. Luego salió un hombre de pelo marrón claro y ojos marrones que vestía una camisa de color lavanda, unos pantalones color siena pálido y unos zapatos de color marrón oscuro. Estaba algo despistado al principio, pero se orientó en pocos segundos. Se tocó los brazos, el pecho y las piernas y en su cara se le dibujó la alegría.

—¡Funcionó! He de admitir que me asustaba un poco usar la separación celular con un brazalete Enlace activado, pero veo que su función va perfectamente en esos casos. Bueno saberlo.

—Hablas como si ya te hubiera pasado esto antes —sospechó Dylan.

—Técnicamente, es cierto lo que dices —confesó Bill—. Pero ocurrió hace bastante tiempo, cuando estaba probando los teletransportadores por primera vez. Suerte que mi familia andaba cerca, sino hubiera sufrido igual que lo de ahora.

—Así que, ¿fuiste un Pokémon antes de que desarrollaras la tecnología Enlace? —preguntó Ryku.

—Ahora que lo mencionas, me atrevería a declarar que fue aquella experiencia la que me ayudó a inventar la tecnología Enlace cuando entró en vigor la ley de los Derechos para los Pokémon. De lo contrario, creo que el mundo hubiera cambiado mucho más de lo que hizo mi invento.

—Qué interesante. Acabamos de descubrir las causas que llevaron al inventor más famoso de todos a desarrollar la tecnología Enlace cuando solo vinimos a saludarle.

—¿Queréis comer algo? —preguntó repentinamente Bill—. Después de todo esto se me ha abierto el apetito, incluso tengo sed. ¿Qué me decís?

Ryku y Dylan aceptaron y ayudaron a Bill a recoger. Limpiaron los teletransportadores y aumentaron la potencia del sistema de ventilación para que se llevara todo el humo que provocaron. Bill recogió de una de las máquinas el brazalete que había causado todo el problema. El aparato mostraba claros indicios de no funcionar correctamente con la pantalla táctil quebrada y el sistema enseñando constantemente ventanas de alerta y error. Bill apagó el brazalete y lo dejó sobre una mesa con otro brazalete completamente desmontado; el estado en el que había acabado anunció que era irreparable. Finalizaron de recoger y abandonaron el laboratorio.

Bill, Ryku y Dylan bajaron al vestíbulo y se metieron en el comedor donde Ryku y Dylan se sentaron en un sofá de color verde mientras Bill iba a la cocina a por algo de picar. Volvió al comedor con una bandeja con vasos llenos de zumo de naranja y un plato con galletas. Antes de servirse cada uno su vaso y sus galletas, Bill dejó el comedor una vez más y no regresó hasta que pasaron varios minutos. Cuando reapareció llevaba dos papeles en la mano.

—Tomad. Esto es por haberme ayudado —les dijo. Los papeles resultaron ser tickets de barco. Ryku y Dylan abrieron los ojos, sorprendidos al ver el nombre del barco.

—¡El S.S. Anne! —gritó Dylan.

—El crucero de lujo de mayor renombre entre los entrenadores Pokémon —se explicó a sí mismo Ryku.

—Exactamente. Está atracado en ciudad Carmín y me dieron invitaciones para mí y un acompañante a una fiesta que se celebra allí, pero yo odio las fiestas —comentó Bill—. He pensado que vosotros, ya que sois entrenadores, os gustaría acudir.

—Por supuesto que nos gustaría —confirmó rápidamente Ryku—. Pero ¿estás seguro de esto? He oído que es caro conseguir estos tickets.

—No me importa en lo más mínimo. Así no se desperdician y lo podéis considerar como un regalo por haberme sacado de mi aprieto.

—No era necesario, pero gracias igualmente.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estará el barco en ciudad Carmín? —inquirió Dylan—. Existe la posibilidad de que no podamos acudir porque tenemos otros objetivos en mente.

—Creo que estará todo el mes atracado y la fiesta durará hasta que el barco zarpe. Supongo que tendréis tiempo de sobra.

Dylan no le dio más vueltas al asunto y se guardó el ticket. Ryku hizo lo mismo y se puso a beber el zumo de naranja y a comer las galletas. Mientras almorzaban, Bill les habló acerca de los nuevos proyectos en los que trabajaba. Ryku y Dylan no entiendo nada de los tecnicismos que empleaba Bill, aunque sí les atrajo la idea que mencionó Bill acerca de algo que llamaba reiniciadores, unos objetos similares a los discos de las Máquinas Técnicas con la única función de reiniciar el Enlace como se realiza en los centros Técnicos. Bill dijo que todavía estaban en desarrollo, pero que faltaba poco para que empezaran a venderse al público. Ryku y Dylan estaban realmente interesados en esos reiniciadores.

—Desconozco cuándo exactamente, pero un día de estos mi equipo de desarrollo y yo tenemos pensado invitar a entrenadores al azar para probar los reiniciadores antes de venderlos. —reveló Bill—. Si por casualidad os pasáis por ciudad Azafrán cuando hayamos empezado la búsqueda, me encantaría teneros como miembros de las pruebas.

—Lo intentaremos, no lo dudes —confirmó Ryku quitándole las palabras de la boca a Dylan.

Bill se alegró del entusiasmo que irradiaban los chicos. Pensó que serían unas pruebas entretenidas si ellos formaban parte del grupo de testeo.

Ryku y Dylan terminaron de comerse las galletas y beberse el zumo y miraron el reloj. Habían transcurrido un par de horas desde que habían salido de ciudad Celeste y Dylan supuso que era tiempo suficiente para que se la piscina del Gimnasio se llenara, incluso en el camino de vuelta sería un tiempo adicional para asegurar que Misty ya estaba disponible para más combates. Ryku asintió y ambos se despidieron de Bill, quien les recordó la propuesta de los reiniciadores y la fiesta del S.S. Anne en ciudad Carmín. En este último, añadió que, si preguntaban por él, simplemente contarán la verdad. Ryku y Dylan aceptaron la condición y abandonaron la casa de Bill con el Gimnasio de ciudad Celeste como nuevo destino.


	11. Choque de elementos opuestos

Durante el camino de regreso a ciudad Celeste, Dylan optó por realizar algunas paradas con tal de desafiar a otros entrenadores o ser desafiado. Ryku también era retado, pero él mantenía sus intenciones de no combatir contra nadie hasta haber derrotado a Misty. Por otro lado, Dylan peleó una gran parte del camino de vuelta a ciudad Celeste. Luchó contra entrenadores en la playa, en la arboleda y en el campo donde lidió con los Seis. Fue vencido al final en esa zona por una entrenadora que poseía el Enlace de un Victreebel. Ryku agradeció en parte que se acabaran los duelos porque así ya no tendrían que detenerse cada poco rato.

Cerca del Puente Pepita, Ryku y Dylan vieron a los Seis combatiendo contra un nuevo entrenador. Ryku se fijó en las vestimentas de aquel chico: chaqueta azul, gorro rojo con el frontal blanco y pantalones azules. Se le veía serio, con cara de pocos amigos y callado, pues los únicos que hablaban eran los miembros de los Seis y él simplemente asentía o negaba con la cabeza. Era más joven que él, aunque solo con algunos años de diferencia entre ambos, lo cual sorprendía a Ryku ya que todos los entrenadores con los que se había topado hasta ahora, el de menor edad que él solo debía ser de un año. Se quedó con las ganas de observar cómo se enfrentaba a ellos y conocer su Enlace. Cruzaron el Puente Pepita y se introdujeron en ciudad Celeste.

Ryku y Dylan hicieron una parada en el albergue para dejar sus pertenencias en sus respectivas habitaciones y se dirigieron al Gimnasio donde, en principio, debía esperarles Daisy con la noticia de que podían entrar y combatir contra Misty. Ella estaba, pero no sola. Había unos cuantos entrenadores más haciendo cola con las mismas intenciones que Ryku. Daisy controlaba a los entrenadores y los ordenaba según habían llegado al Gimnasio mientras estaba en mantenimiento. Cuando Ryku y Dylan estuvieron a la vista de Daisy, los colocó los primeros de la cola. Sin embargo, todavía no les dejó entrar en el Gimnasio.

—¿Aún continúa la piscina por llenar? —preguntó Dylan.

—Más o menos. Aún le queda un poco, pero no tardará más de diez minutos. Sed pacientes.

Ryku aprovechó aquellos minutos de espera para pensar en estrategias para el combate contra Misty y su Enlace de un Starmie. Miró en la Pokédex alguna pista que le ayudara a sacar algo de ventaja. Estudiando al pokémon con detenimiento, poco provecho le podría sacar. ¿Cómo se derrotaba a una estrella con una gema incrustada en el centro? Obviamente sus llamas no serían muy efectivas, de modo que sus garras, sus alas y su movimiento Megapuño serían sus mejores armas. Aquí podía olvidarse de quemar al rival, tal y como ocurrió con Brock. La posibilidad estaba, pero, al tratarse de un pokémon de tipo agua, la quemadura sería más bien inefectiva. Al final eligió por una estrategia de improvisación. No sabía cómo era el campo de batalla más allá de que se trataba de una piscina. Tal vez poseyera algún elemento más del que beneficiarse. Entre eso y basar sus ataques a cuchilladas y puñetazos le tendría que valer.

La puerta del Gimnasio se abrió y asomó la cabeza de una mujer. Tenía el pelo de color azul marino y brillante y unos ojos marrones. Como Daisy, llevaba puesta un bañador idéntico al de la chica rubia en el que solo cambiaba el color a un azul verdoso y una toalla blanca colgando de sus hombros. Le comunicó algo a Daisy y luego se metió de nuevo en el Gimnasio.

—Atención, entrenadores. El Gimnasio de ciudad Celeste vuelve a abrir sus puertas —avisó Daisy a la gente de la cola—. Ahora los entrenadores entrarán y combatirán contra Misty en el orden en el que llegaron aquí durante la reparación del campo de batalla. El primer entrenador que luchará contra ella se llama Ryku. ¿Estás listo?

Dylan le dio un golpe en el brazo a su amigo para que centrara en lo que decía Daisy. Ryku escuchaba, pero no estaba pendiente. El golpe le ayudó a responder a la pregunta de la joven de pelo rubio.

—Muy bien. Puedes entrar. Mi hermana Violet se encargará de vosotros una vez estéis dentro.

Ryku asintió, abrió la puerta y entró en el Gimnasio. Dylan le siguió justo detrás de él.

Como en el Gimnasio de ciudad Plateada, la primera sala era un recibidor para los entrenadores. Sin embargo, aquella sala también se utilizaba como recepción pues al fondo había un mostrador y en las puertas había unas vallas pensadas para limitar el paso de la gente al otro lado. También existían otras puertas a los laterales que Dylan explicó que llevaban a las gradas que había a los lados del campo de batalla. Por una de las puertas delanteras apareció Violet, la chica que antes advirtió a Daisy de la disponibilidad del Gimnasio.

—Hola. Me llamo Violet, soy una de las hermanas de Misty —se presentó la chica más para Ryku que para Dylan—. Tú debes de ser… ¿Ryku? Perdona, no me suelo acordar mucho de los nombres de entrenadores que desafían a mi hermana.

—Sí, soy Ryku —corroboró él.

—¿Ya te has olvidado de mí, Violet? —preguntó Dylan como si se hubiera ofendido—. Daisy sí se ha acordado.

—Tú eres una excepción, Dylan. Es difícil borrar de la memoria el combate que libraste contra Misty. Si hoy hemos tenido problemas de sequía en la piscina, lo tuyo fue todo lo contrario.

—Al menos no impedí que se celebraran más combates. Recuerdo que ya se estaba celebrando otro combate poco después del mío.

—Hubo suerte —sentenció Violet—. Dejemos de hablar de ti. Hoy el protagonismo ha de recibirlo tu amigo. Misty ya lo espera al otro lado de esas puertas. ¿Preparado? —Ryku asintió—. De acuerdo. Pasa y habla con Misty. Ella decidirá cuándo comenzar el combate. En cuanto a ti, Dylan, usa la puerta de tu derecha y dirígete a las gradas. ¿Quieres un impermeable por si acaso?

—Sí, por favor.

—Bien, acompáñame. Buena suerte, Ryku.

—Gracias.

Violet y Dylan desaparecieron tras la puerta de la derecha y dejaron a Ryku a solas unos segundos. Ryku se mentalizó y, cuando se vio dispuesto, atravesó las puertas que llevaban al campo de batalla.

La primera impresión del campo de batalla fue lo gigantesco que era este. El techo abovedado se alzaba sobre su cabeza más de diez metros y a los lados se veían las gradas que mencionó Dylan y que tenían pinta de poder albergar a cientos, incluso miles de personas a la vez en cada lado. Bajo las gradas había unos cristales transparentes que dejaban ver unos acuarios por el cual nadaban Goldeen y Shellder alegremente. Finalmente, la joya de la sala: la piscina. Tan grande como la propia sala, fácilmente comparable en dimensiones a la mitad de un campo de fútbol. Cerca de la piscina había unos trampolines que se elevaban varios metros y el más alto se hallaba a unos doce metros de altura. Finalmente, Ryku observó que en la piscina flotaban unas plataformas de colores, seguramente para aquellos entrenadores cuyos Enlaces no pudieran volar o nadar con facilidad.

—¿Tú eres el nuevo aspirante?

Ryku dejó de contemplar el entorno y miró en dirección al origen de la voz. Giró la cabeza a su izquierda y se topó con una chica de cabello revuelto y de color naranja con una coleta hecha a un lado. Tenía los ojos azules y vestía un bañador de dos piezas azul con una raya blanca en la zona del pecho.

—Sí. ¿Eres Misty?

—La misma. ¿Y tú eres…?

—Ryku.

—Muy bien. Dime, ¿Has desafiado ya a algún líder de Gimnasio? ¿Sabes cómo son las reglas?

—Sí. Desafié a Brock hace unos días. Y sé cómo funcionan los Gimnasios.

—Perfecto. Eso me ahorra un tiempo valioso para el combate. Ven, te daré el brazalete especial.

Misty condujo a Ryku por los bordes de la piscina hasta llegar a la estructura de los trampolines. En su parte trasera, Misty pulsó un botón de su brazalete y se oyó un clic en el interior de trampolín. Segundos después se abrió un panel desde el cual apareció una pequeña plataforma con hueco para dos brazaletes. Había uno negro y otro amarillo. Misty cogió este último y se lo entregó a Ryku. El joven ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer y no tardó en juntar la pantalla del brazalete amarillo con la base del suyo. Esperó a escuchar el pitido que indicaba el traspaso de datos. A continuación, guardó su brazalete en el hueco donde estaba antes el amarillo y se colocó este en la muñeca. Misty cerró el panel y se aseguró de que volvía a estar oculto.

—Muy bien. Ya está todo listo. Solo falta una cosa que dejar claro: las veces que me puedes desafiar en un día.

—¿Cuántas?

—Una.

Ryku se sobrecogió. Una única oportunidad no le agradaba demasiado. Confiaba en que, como mucho, tuviera tres ocasiones por día. Una sola le podría dejar atrapado en ciudad Celeste por días, semanas si se ponía en el peor de los casos, si no la ganaba. Debía actuar mejor que en la pelea contra Brock, y ello significaba dar más de lo que era capaz y no valerse tanto de la suerte.

—¿Por qué solo permites que un entrenador te desafíe una vez por día? —inquirió Ryku.

—Quiero variedad de combates —respondió Misty—. Quiero que cada duelo que realice sea diferente, incluso si los Enlaces no cambian tanto. Con dar una única oportunidad obligo al que me reta a pensar en una nueva estrategia y así, por mi parte, luchar diferente contra el mismo entrenador, aunque esto último rara vez surte efecto y tengo que repetir lo mismo.

—Entiendo. No te va la monotonía.

Misty guiñó a Ryku en señal afirmativa.

Antes de que cada entrenador se colocara para empezar el combate, Misty pulsó un botón de la pantalla táctil de su brazalete que encendió una gran televisión en la pared de la izquierda del trampolín, sobre la gradería. Bajo este Ryku vio a tres personas sentadas en las gradas. Una de ellas era Violet, fácilmente reconocible por su cabello azul; otra era alguien que iba cubierto por un impermeable verde, lo que hacía difícil reconocer a quien se ocultaba detrás, pero Ryku no tenía muchas opciones, de modo que vio claro que era Dylan su portador; y el último de los tres era otra chica de cabello rojizo y de bañador como el de Violet, pero de color amarillo que no había visto nunca. Por el traje, probablemente tenía alguna relación con Daisy y Violet.

Misty indicó a Ryku el lugar donde debía ir para dar comienzo al combate y le deseó suerte. Ryku le dio las gracias y se fue al punto señalado. Una vez allí, Misty estaba lo bastante lejos como para que fuera dificultoso distinguirla. Alcanzó a ver como alzaba un brazo, pero no podía seguirle la cuenta atrás que, en un principio, creía que estaba haciendo. La televisión fue lo que realizó dicha cuenta a base de pitidos. Al tercer pitido, el más largo, Misty activó su Enlace y Ryku la siguió poco después. Las transformaciones duraron varios segundos y cuando terminaron la televisión registró los Pokémon en los que se habían convertido y creó las correspondientes barras de vida de ambos entrenadores.

Se oyó una respuesta de sorpresa desde las gradas. Violet no pensaba que lo que vería sería el Enlace de un Charizard y la otra chica mostró la misma reacción. Lógicamente, Dylan no se impresionó en absoluto, más bien se le podía ver la emoción de mirar a Ryku en un combate de Gimnasio después de haber perdido una oportunidad.

 _¿Un Charizard? Esto se va a poner muy interesante._

Ryku miró alrededor, confuso por la repentina voz que acababa de escuchar.

 _Aquí, Ryku. Soy yo, Misty._

Ryku fijó los ojos al frente, donde le observaba un Starmie con su cuerpo de estrella morada de diez puntas, su gema octogonal rojiza que brillaba con todos los colores del arcoíris y su borde dorado alrededor de la gema. No era la primera vez que Ryku veía a ese Pokémon, pero sí la primera en la que se enfrentaba a un entrenador con ese Enlace y no tenía idea alguna de que se comunicasen telepáticamente.

—¿Empleas la telepatía para hablar? —preguntó Ryku todavía algo impactado.

 _¿Qué opciones tengo? Cuando me transformo pierdo la cara. Todo lo que siento ahora mismo proviene de la gema en mi cuerpo._

—¿Has adivinado mi Enlace solamente sintiéndolo?

 _No es que sea difícil. Un Charizard tiene una enorme llama ardiendo en la punta de su cola y emite mucho calor para alguien sensible como yo en estos momentos._

-Entiendo.

Ryku presintió algo emergiendo en su cola. Echó un vistazo atrás y observó como una burbuja envolvía por completo la flameante llama roja que había ahí encendida. Aquella burbuja la había visto antes cuando la llama fue apagada en el combate contra Uleis en ciudad Verde.

 _Veo que ya se ha activado el protocolo especial contra debilidades naturales_ —comentó Misty—. _No te preocupes si acabas empapado o te pasas un rato buceando en la piscina, la burbuja evitará que la llama del Charizard se apague. Son las reglas de los Gimnasios._

A Ryku le resonó en la cabeza el momento en el que Brock le explicó esa regla. Ahora sabía mejor cómo funcionaba.

Una vez los preparativos finalizaron, el combate ya estaba a punto de comenzar. Un sonido de alerta procedente de la pantalla dio el aviso a los rivales. Luego realizó una cuenta regresiva con pitidos igual que en ciudad Plateada y, al sonar el pitido más largo y fuerte, empezó el combate.

La primera acción de Ryku fue la más lógica: alejarse del agua. Misty tenía una inmensa ventaja de terreno en la piscina, lo que significaba que se podría mover a muy altas velocidades bajo el agua y convertiría a Ryku en una presa fácil. Sin embargo, volar era una ventaja para él y, a la vez, una terrible desventaja. Sus ataques más dañinos contra Misty eran de golpes cuerpo a cuerpo y su lanzallamas, su ataque más poderoso, era a distancia y estaba claro que no le haría mucho daño a Misty.

Como Ryku previó, Misty se tiró al agua y su cuerpo morado la convirtió en un objeto difícil de localizar y seguir con la mirada. Las plataformas que flotaban en la piscina no hacían más que empeorar la ya complicada tarea de divisar a la estrella. Después de un tiempo en el que Ryku no paraba de intentar no perderla de vista, Misty salió del agua cual delfín y su gema brilló con un precioso tono dorado. Acto seguido de la gema salieron pequeñas estrellas doradas que se dirigían a gran velocidad hacia Ryku. Él voló en otra dirección esquivando las estrellas, pero no alcanzó a evadirse de todas ya que lo persiguieron como si estuvieran destinadas a dar con él a toda costa. El impacto fue como si le estuvieran dando decenas de puñetazos en un muy pequeño lapso. Por suerte, Ryku no tuvo muchos problemas para mantenerse en el aire y no descender ni un metro después del impacto. Echó un rápido vistazo a su barra de vida y vio el daño que había recibido. Al menos un veinticinco por ciento de vida había desaparecido.

Misty regreso al agua y se volvió a perder en la piscina. Ryku sospechaba de su próximo movimiento. ¿Sería el mismo o cambiaría ya a un ataque de agua? Sin ninguna posibilidad de conocer el siguiente ataque de Misty, Ryku fue a la defensiva y evasiva. Desde el aire era un objetivo fácil para aquellas estrellas que disparaba Misty, de modo que optó por descender y emplear el truco del vapor que surgió en la pelea contra Uleis. Escupió un lanzallamas a toda potencia hacia la piscina y el simple contacto del fuego con el agua ya generó las columnas de humo que se expandían por toda la sala. Ryku continuó lanzando fuego por la boca contra la piscina hasta el punto en el que el vapor se convirtió en una densa niebla que ni los espectadores de las gradas lograrían ver lo que sucedía.

Con el último lanzallamas, Ryku pasó a un modo más sutil, más discreto. Aterrizó suavemente en una de las plataformas y se agachó para mantener mejor el equilibrio y no mover la plataforma más de lo necesario. La densa niebla bloqueaba todo tipo de visión, pero Ryku agudizó su sentido de la oída y buscó a Misty por su movimiento en el agua. A diferencia del excavar de Brock, aquí no había mucha profundidad por la cual esconderse y no le resultaría complicado detectarla.

Misty tardó un rato en lanzarse a la ofensiva. Saltó de nuevo y disparó al aire lo que Ryku dedujo que era el movimiento Rayo burbuja. Este sonaba mucho más potente que el de Uleis y también más disperso. Se podían escuchar explosiones en el techo del Gimnasio, lo que facilitaba a Ryku descubrir la posición exacta de Misty. Ahora que estaba ocupada disparando burbujas en todas direcciones, era su mejor oportunidad de asestarle uno de sus más poderosos golpes cuerpo a cuerpo. Ryku cerró sus garras en forma de puño y cargó energía en ese punto hasta que toda su mano empezó a brillar. Entonces, se impulsó lo mejor que pudo desde la plataforma hacia donde estaba Misty y, al divisar el cuerpo de estrella de su rival, pegó con gran fuerza la espalda del Starmie. El golpe fue tan inesperado que Misty no tuvo la posibilidad de reaccionar en el aire y viajó muchos metros en la dirección a la que había salido disparada. Terminó su trayectoria dando con el lado de la gema de lleno contra la estructura del trampolín. Por suerte, el trampolín estaba hecho de un material resistente a fuertes golpes, por lo que no quedó rasguño alguno en su superficie.

La barra de vida de Misty se redujo a poco más de la mitad. El Megapuño de Ryku había sido muy potente y había causado más daño del que el propio Ryku podía imaginar. Si conseguía repetir el mismo movimiento, existía la posibilidad de que ganara el combate.

El viaje de Misty había disipado una parte de la niebla. Ryku no tardó en volverse a ocultar en esta, encima de la misma plataforma en la que previamente se había escondido. Desde ahí pensaría en el siguiente movimiento mientras la niebla persistiera.

Misty se recuperó más deprisa de lo que Ryku supuso y, sin darse cuenta, ya tenía la gema apuntándole. Ryku vio cómo se avecinaba un nuevo ataque, pero desconocía si repetiría alguno de los que ya había lanzado o estrenaría un nuevo movimiento. Con la niebla no podía asegurar si él era realmente el objetivo o haría algo con la niebla restante. La respuesta no tardó en llegar cuando Misty disparó una especie de rayo de energía azulada que congeló la niebla y empezó a nevar durante unos cuantos segundos. Al desaparecer el rayo, la niebla se había disipado por completo y el escondite de Ryku, revelado. Rayo hielo… Es un movimiento muy peligroso, incluso aunque sea el que más pueda contrarrestar con mi lanzallamas. Tendré que evitar que me impacte; si me congela, estoy perdido.

Ahora que Misty tenía a Ryku completamente fijado, no esperó a atacar con su poderoso Rayo burbuja. Ryku dispuso del tiempo necesario para reaccionar al ataque de Misty, pero no el suficiente para convertirse en un objetivo difícil de alcanzar. No tuvo tiempo de salir volando de nuevo cuando las burbujas volaron a una increíble velocidad hacia él. Ryku pensó en tirarse al agua, pero descartó la opción por miedo a que el Rayo burbuja no fuera más que una distracción para el verdadero ataque. Su única opción estaba bajo sus pies.

Ryku saltó y se dejó caer con todo su peso en el borde de la plataforma. Esta actuó según quería el joven y se hundió por esa parte mientras que el otro extremo se elevaba. Ryku realizó un gesto más en el que agarró la parte alzada y tiró de ella, otorgando a la plataforma una inclinación casi vertical y un nuevo uso como escudo ante el Rayo burbuja de Misty. Las burbujas no se demoraron en impactar violentamente contra la plataforma e intentar terminar de darle la vuelta. Ryku se mantenía aferrado, procurando mantenerse en aquella postura el mayor tiempo posible. Al principio todo fue bien, pero pronto se percató de que algo empezaba a fallar. Entre tanta explosión de las burbujas se escuchó un crujido que creó una grieta en la superficie de la plataforma y aumentaba su tamaño con cada burbuja que impactaba en ella. Ryku se alarmó; no tenía manera alguna de esquivar el ataque de Misty hasta que ella finalizara su movimiento y, con la plataforma a punto de quebrarse, le esperaba un duro golpe de agua.

Finalmente se cumplió la predicción y el Rayo burbuja de Misty acabó por partir en dos la plataforma. Una de las mitades cayó al agua en un ángulo en el que Ryku fue expulsado por esta y batió las alas para impulsarse hacia atrás y mantener el equilibrio sin bañarse en la piscina. La otra mitad se fue con Ryku, el cual con sus garras no la había soltado en ningún instante. El Rayo burbuja continuó y Ryku, como acción desesperada, utilizó la mitad de plataforma que sujetaba como escudo una vez más y dejó que el ataque de agua le golpeara. Las burbujas estallaron en los pies, el ala y el costado derechos. La parte izquierda del cuerpo del Charizard fue protegida por el escudo. Sin embargo, el daño recibido provocó que Ryku soltara su escudo improvisado y cayera fuera de la piscina, tropezando con el borde de esta por el camino.

Ryku se recompuso lo más rápido que pudo y miró la pantalla. Su barra de vida descendió vertiginosamente y paso de una raya verde a una roja. Había perdido más del cincuenta por ciento de vida de la que le quedaba al ser atacado por aquellas estrellas. Se alivió de que todavía dispusiera de una oportunidad con la que realizar una última ofensiva. Gracias al escudo dispongo de un último esfuerzo y, tal vez, conseguir con este la victoria.

Ryku se levantó y se centró en Misty. Ella no se había molestado en esperar a que recuperara y nada más hacer contacto visual con ella, la vio acercarse dando vueltas sobre sí misma como una peonza. No había duda alguna de que Misty pretendía dar el golpe de gracia derribándolo, pero Ryku no tendría problemas de esquivarla incluso teniéndola a escasos metros de distancia. De hecho, pensó en no esquivarla y en contraatacar directamente. A la velocidad a la que giraba, Misty sería capaz de desviar las llamas, por lo que su lanzallamas no era la mejor opción. Alguno de sus ataques físicos serían su mejor baza. Lamentablemente, Ryku no adivinaba el momento preciso en el que un Megapuño, un ataque ala o una cuchillada pudiera dañar a Misty y él salir ileso. No debía correr riesgos. Entonces, entre tantos pensamientos, Ryku se fijó rápidamente en la media plataforma que había traído consigo y le llegó una buena idea que fue la que puso en práctica.

Ryku corrió y cogió por un extremo la plataforma rota. La levantó con algo de dificultad y la mantuvo sobre su cabeza hasta que Misty se le acercara lo suficiente. Por una vez, deseaba que se moviera más rápido, pues aguantar la plataforma ya le costaba bastante. Después de unos segundos, Misty ya estaba al alcance de la plataforma y Ryku la dejó caer fuertemente justo encima de ella. El golpe no fue todo lo preciso que Ryku deseaba, pero bastó para sentenciar el ataque de Misty y mandarle de lleno a lo profundo de la piscina. Sin pensárselo dos veces, Ryku se hundió en la piscina, agarró con las dos manos el cuerpo de Misty y la sacó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Se la llevó por los aires hasta estar cerca del techo, la soltó y le atravesó el cuerpo con su movimiento Cuchillada. El ataque le sirvió para mantenerla suspendida en el aire el tiempo suficiente con tal de que Ryku se colocara encima de ella y darle un matemático Megapuño. Misty bajó a enorme velocidad con la piscina como objetivo una vez más. Sin embargo, Ryku había dirigido concretamente el lugar en el que caería la estrella y Misty chocó con una de las otras plataformas que flotaban libremente por el agua con la fuerza necesaria como para hundirla junto a ella. La zambullida causó una erupción de agua que se elevó varios metros y dispersó agua por todo el escenario. Seguidamente, hubo una segunda explosión, esta vez producida por la Prioridad Humana del brazalete Enlace de Misty.

Ryku miró desde lo alto la pantalla y observó como la vida de Misty iba descendiendo lentamente hasta quedarse en una barra negra. La pantalla cambió de imagen y puso la de Ryku con la palabra ganador debajo. Se escucharon aplausos de los tres únicos espectadores del combate. Ryku aterrizó a un lado de la piscina y desactivó su Enlace.

—He ganado mi segunda medalla…

Ryku celebró su nueva victoria contra un líder de Gimnasio, aunque procuró que solo él se percatara de tal celebración. Pasado el momento, Ryku fue a por Misty a ver cómo estaba. La joven acababa de salir del agua y nadaba hacia el borde la piscina. La chica del cabello rojizo de las gradas le tiró una toalla y Misty le dio las gracias. Mientras se secaba el cuerpo Ryku terminó de recorrer el camino que los separaba.

—Enhorabuena —le felicitó Misty—. Ha sido uno de los combates que me costará olvidar. Me ha encantado.

—Gracias. A mí también me ha gustado el duelo —corroboró Ryku—. He tenido que improvisar mucho. No dabas ni un segundo de descanso.

—Esa soy yo. Ofensiva total con mi Enlace de tipo agua. Es mi táctica preferida.

—No hace falta que lo jures. Nunca había tenido que usar objetos del campo de batalla para atacar directamente a mi rival. ¿Eso está… permitido?

—La piscina es el campo de batalla y, por tanto, todo lo que haya en ella se puede emplear en el combate. —Ryku asintió. Se quitó un peso de encima al saber que sí estaba permitido usar los objetos del campo de batalla—. Fue inteligente por tu parte usar una de las plataformas como escudo contra mi Rayo burbuja. Créeme cuando te digo que, si no lo hubieras utilizado de esa forma, el resultado del combate hubiera sido totalmente diferente.

—Ya lo creo. Temía incluso que con la protección ya había perdido el combate. Ese ataque es muy poderoso, más si quién lo lanza es un líder de Gimnasio.

—Agradezco el cumplido. Tú también supiste usar el lanzallamas en tu beneficio. Gran idea el de vaporizar el agua de la piscina para crear una niebla y así confundir mis sentidos.

Ryku se llevó una mano a la nuca y se sonrojó.

—Más bien lo hice para ocultarme y que no me dieras más con esas estrellas teledirigidas.

—Igualmente, bien pensado. Bueno, vamos a lo que importa, ¿no? Me has ganado y eso significa que he de recompensarte. Acompáñame.

Ryku siguió a Misty hasta la parte trasera del trampolín, donde había sacado los brazaletes Enlace amarillos. Misty abrió el compartimento y dejó que Ryku guardara su brazalete amarillo y recuperara el suyo negro. Acto seguido, Misty pulsó el botón de su brazalete y esperó a recibir un pitido de respuesta que descubrió un nuevo compartimento encima del de los brazaletes. Ahí descansaba la medalla del Gimnasio en forma de gota de agua y de un elegante tono azul. Misty cogió la medalla y se la enseñó a Ryku.

—Como prueba de que has vencido a la líder de Gimnasio de ciudad Celeste, te hago entrega de la medalla Cascada y una recompensa en Monedas de Combate. No pierdas la medalla, de lo contrario tendrás que pelear de nuevo contra mí. Y no olvides lo que dije…

—La misma estrategia no me servirá dos veces. Todo combate será diferente, incluso si es el mismo entrenador —terminó la frase Ryku.

Misty rio.

—Me caes bien, Ryku. Ojalá en el futuro haya una posibilidad de pelear de nuevo bajo las reglas de los combates normales y no de Gimnasio.

—Será todo un placer repetir este combate, siempre y cuando se puedan hacer revanchas en el mismo día.

—Lo tendré en cuenta —dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Misty ocultó de nuevo los compartimentos del trampolín y llamó a una de las chicas de las gradas. Nombró a la que no conocía como Lily y le pidió que fuera a por nuevas plataformas y sustituyera las rotas. Luego le ordenó a Violet que comprobara el nivel de agua de la piscina y se asegurara de que seguía en un número óptimo para el próximo combate y no había que rellenar de nuevo. Finalmente, Ryku también cayó bajo una de sus órdenes.

—Antes de que te marches, ¿podrías hacerme un favor? Ya que saldrás del domo, dile a Daisy que vuelva a prohibir el acceso al Gimnasio durante, más o menos, una media hora.

Ryku asintió y Misty le dio las gracias de antemano. Ryku abandonó el campo de batalla y esperó en recepción a que apareciera Dylan, al cual no había visto desde que acabó el combate. Aprovechó el tiempo en el que no se le veía para dar la orden de Misty a Daisy. Ella asintió y se encargó de cumplirla desde ahí. Justo después, Dylan tocó el hombro de Ryku en señal de haber llegado y juntos salieron del Gimnasio y se internaron en las calles de la ciudad.

Ya no había mucho más que hacer en la urbe después del Gimnasio. Tras haber aprovechado la mañana para visitar las rutas al norte, no tenían idea de cuál sería su siguiente paso. Las tripas de ambos jóvenes les rugieron y les ayudaron a decidir. Fueron a comer al albergue, pero descubrieron que el comedor había cerrado desde hacía un rato y no les quedó más remedio que ir a comer a algún restaurante de la ciudad. Después de eso, todavía les quedaba bastante tarde por delante y pensaron en algo con lo que entretenerse. Ryku decantaba la balanza entre quedarse en la ciudad y esperar a la mañana siguiente para ir a la próxima ciudad o partir sin esperar. Dylan repasó las opciones y le agradó más la primera idea. Un tiempo de descanso, sin tener que irse tan pronto a otro lugar, era algo apetecible. Ryku terminó aceptando la elección de su amigo.

El resto de la tarde simplemente la pasaron deambulando por la ciudad. Aunque ciudad Celeste no era muy turística más allá del cabo Celeste, todavía quedaba algo que ver. Fueron de tiendas a adquirir unas pocas provisiones, visitaron un parque y se sentaron en un banco a esperar mientras contemplaban a la gente pasear o jugar con sus pokémon. Finalmente, el sol ya se estaba poniendo y el comedor del albergue abriría pronto, de modo que Ryku y Dylan se separaron en el albergue hasta entonces.

Ryku se encerró en su habitación, sacó el estuche de la mochila, guardó la medalla Cascada en su respectivo hueco y admiró el buen resultado que estaba llevando. Ya solo le quedaban seis líderes más y habrá terminado de dar los primeros pasos para entrar en la Liga Pokémon y desafiar al Alto Mando. Grabó un vídeo con el Holomisor en el que explicó todo lo que había vivido desde que abandonó ciudad Plateada hasta el momento de su victoria contra Misty. Incluyó su pequeña aventura en el Puente Pepita y el momento en el que conoció a Bill. Solo obvió el combate que tuvo contra aquellos miembros del Equipo Leyenda porque no quería preocuparles más de lo necesario. Terminó de grabar y revisar el vídeo y se lo mandó a sus padres.

Cuando llegó la hora de cenar, Ryku se reunió con Dylan en el comedor. Mientras cenaban, hablaron del combate contra Misty. Dylan comentaba lo impresionante que fue observar el combate desde las gradas y lo inteligente que fue Ryku al emplear el entorno para contrarrestar a Misty. Lo único que no le gustó fue la salpicadura que hubo tras asestar al Starmie aquel decisivo puñetazo, aunque tampoco fuera para tanto gracias al impermeable. Ya que estaban con ese tema, Ryku le preguntó a Dylan cómo fue su combate contra Misty. Dylan le respondió directamente que una pelea entre dos pokémon de tipo agua resultaba tediosa y aburrida. Sus ataques más poderosos apenas lograban arrebatarle más de la mitad de la vida de Misty y lo mismo le ocurría a ella contra él. Al final el golpe decisivo fue con un ataque normal, una caída desde lo alto con todo el peso de un Blastoise sobre un Starmie. Incluso así, no creía que el combate terminara ahí. Ryku y Dylan hablaron un rato más después de cenar y luego se marcharon a sus habitaciones a dormir.


	12. Cuarentena en ciudad Azafrán

Ryku se despertó en el preciso instante en que la alarma del brazalete Enlace empezó a sonar. Sin embargo, tardó un par de minutos en despegarse las sábanas del cuerpo y evitar caer en el sueño de nuevo. Cuando finalmente consiguió separarse del colchón, se lavó la cara, se peinó y vistió. Luego cogió el brazalete, se lo puso en el brazo izquierdo y examinó cómo estaba de dinero de entrenador. Observó las transacciones que había realizado y miró si la recompensa de Misty había sido igual o mayor a la de Brock. Para su sorpresa, fue mayor, aunque no mucho más de las mil quinientas de Brock. Dejó de centrarse en el brazalete y guardó sus pertenencias en la mochila con tal de poder irse al poco de desayunar.

En el comedor ya estaba Dylan con su desayuno servido. Ryku se preparó el suyo a base de zumo y tostadas con mermeladas de diversas bayas y se sentó en la mesa donde estaba Ryku.

—Buenos días —saludó Ryku. Dylan le devolvió el saludo con las mismas palabras—. Hoy salimos a por mi próxima medalla. ¿Cuál es el Gimnasio más cercano?

—Pues hay dos relativamente cerca el uno del otro. Uno en ciudad Azafrán y otro en ciudad Carmín —comentó Dylan—. Lamentablemente, el Gimnasio de ciudad Azafrán es muy complicado para un entrenador que recién empieza su viaje. Es más, Sabrina, su líder, tiene una norma extra que obliga a los entrenadores que se enfrentan a ella poseer un mínimo de medallas. Creo que eran cuatro, si mal no recuerdo.

—Entonces ciudad Carmín es nuestro próximo destino. Así, además del Gimnasio, podemos pasar un día en el S.S Anne gracias a los billetes que nos dio Bill y asegurarnos de que no nos perdemos subir al crucero.

—Al ritmo que vamos, dudo que eso sea posible. En menos de un mes hemos visitado tres ciudades en las que hemos hecho turismo en dos de ellas, atravesado un enorme bosque y un laberíntico monte y pasado por varias rutas. Algo gordo debe ocurrir para que se te obligue a adquirir medallas a un ritmo más lento —bromeó Dylan.

—¿Tengo que ralentizar mis pasos para que puedas alcanzarme? —continuó la broma Ryku.

—Por favor. Una lenta tortuga como yo no puede seguir los pasos de un dragón que vuela. Es injusto.

Los dos jóvenes rieron ante el nivel de tonterías que estaban diciendo.

—Oye, como para llegar a ciudad Carmín hay que pasar por ciudad Azafrán, ¿te importaría si hacemos una parada en mi casa? —preguntó Dylan ya dejando las bromas a un lado—. Hace meses que no me paso por allí y ahora que tengo la oportunidad de hacer una visita, quiero aprovecharla. Así de paso te presento a mis padres.

—Claro. Sin problema.

Ryku y Dylan terminaron de desayunar y abandonaron el comedor. Cada uno se marchó a su habitación a recoger sus pertenencias y, tras comprobar que no se dejaban nada, bajaron a la recepción donde habían quedado y salieron del albergue. Ciudad Azafrán se hallaba al sur, pero la salida que llevaba directamente a la ruta 5 se encontraba de mantenimiento por la inesperada caída de un árbol. Ryku y Dylan no tuvieron más remedio que tomar la salida este que apuntaba a la ruta 9 e ir por el camino alterno que se dirigía a la ruta 5. Por el camino, Ryku y Dylan vieron una escena policial en la que unos hombres tomaban notas a un hombre barbudo y su mujer delante de una casa derrumbada casi en su totalidad. La mujer lloraba desconsoladamente mientras el hombre barbudo hablaba con los policías. El perímetro de la casa estaba lleno de más policías en las que se añadían a la escena bomberos y una ambulancia. Ryku y Dylan tuvieron que moverse siguiendo las indicaciones de un policía hasta conseguir salir de la ciudad.

—Nota para los dos: por si acaso no bromeemos más sobre obstáculos que nos ralenticen —comentó Dylan a medida que ciudad Celeste iba desapareciendo.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Parece que las casualidades han ido de la mano con nuestras palabras. ¿Qué crees que ha podido suceder en esa casa?

—A saber. ¿Una explosión de gas? ¿Algún problema con la estructura de la casa que haya hecho que se viniera abajo? Incluso puede que haya sido culpa de un Pokémon que tuvieran como mascota.

—No creo que un Pokémon mascota haya sido el culpable. Es decir, es bastante improbable que sean capaces de provocar tales daños… ¿verdad?

Dylan se encogió de hombros.

—Cualquier Pokémon puede ser una caja de sorpresas, te lo aseguro.

—Y yo lo corroboro.

Ryku rememoró el día en el que sin querer Antorcha incendió una habitación de la casa de la profesora Dalia simplemente estornudando. Fue un mal momento para que aprendiera el movimiento Ascuas.

La ruta 5 resultó ser una ruta simple y muy poco tortuosa comparada con las demás rutas por las que Ryku y Dylan habían transitado. Lo que destacaba de aquella ruta era unos desniveles llenos de hierba alta por la que fácilmente se topaban con Pokémon salvajes que, a su favor, les tenían miedo y huían en cuanto les detectaban. Dylan recordaba la ruta 5 como una de las más calmadas y donde menos posibilidades existían de toparse con Pokémon salvajes hostiles y entrenadores que desearan combatir. Ryku se decepcionó un poco con aquello último porque no le venía mal practicar un poco y seguir aumentando su economía de entrenador.

Hubo un punto de la ruta en la que la hierba alta desaparecía en su totalidad y el recinto cortado estaba rodeado por una alta valla de madera. En el interior de la delimitación existía una casa y en el campo se podían ver Pokémon correteando alegremente y siendo vigilados por un hombre anciano y dos personas más vestidas con uniforme. Había una gran variedad de Pokémon que estaba siendo atendidos por aquellas personas, entre las cuales solían destacar los Pikachu y los Squirtle, de los cuales de los últimos uno llevaba unas curiosas gafas de sol como accesorio. Ryku y Dylan se pararon a observar un poco a los Pokémon y reanudaron el camino al cabo de un rato.

Ryku le preguntó a Dylan acerca de aquel lugar, qué era. Dylan le habló de la guardería Pokémon y de su utilidad por si Ryku no tenía idea de cómo funcionaba. Ryku no necesitó que su amigo fuera tan detallista con explicarle lo que era una guardería Pokémon, aunque Dylan se explayó un poco más de lo debido igualmente hasta el punto de revelarle que el pokémon del cual posee el Enlace lo adoptó de la guardería por la que acababan de pasar.

—Los Squirtle que hemos visto… ¿El tuyo perteneció a ese grupo? —inquirió Ryku.

—Imposible. Han pasado muchos años desde que adopté a mi Squirtle por lo que fácilmente aquellos pueden pertenecer a otra generación de tortuguitas.

—Comprendo.

—Oye, ahora que pienso… ¿Llegamos a hablar de los Pokémon originales de nuestros Enlaces? —preguntó Dylan—. Ahora que he hablado un poco de mi Pokémon, ¿por qué no hablamos más de ambos y así amenizamos el paseo por la ruta?

—No es mala idea.

Ryku y Dylan estuvieron conversando largamente de sus Pokémon, contándose cómo los obtuvieron y el entrenamiento que realizaron con tal de lograr que evolucionaran hasta su forma final. Por parte de Dylan, el adiestramiento de su Squirtle fue poco llamativo en comparación a lo que Ryku contaba, pero las anécdotas que añadía Dylan hacían que resultara de lo más divertido de escuchar.

—Podrías haber sido bombero si no te funcionaba lo de ser entrenador Pokémon —comentó Ryku entre risas. Dylan había relatado un día en el que él y su Pokémon fueron de gran ayuda al apagar un incendio en un bloque de apartamentos.

—No eres el único que me lo ha dicho. Y no lo niego: ser bombero no es una mala profesión. Pero mi sueño siempre fue ser entrenador Pokémon y estoy cumpliendo mis objetivos como tal. —Dylan echó un rápido vistazo al cielo—. Ahora es tu turno de hablarme de tu Pokémon original.

Ryku narró el trayecto por el que pasó junto a Antorcha para evolucionarlo en un Charizard. Gran parte de su historia la componían anécdotas de desafío, de cómo un Charmander debía entrenar en combates en los que era débil por tipo y rara vez él tenía la ventaja. También contó alguna divertida anécdota, como la del incendio que había recordado anteriormente y su desventaja a la hora de jugar al escondite. Cuando Ryku llegó a la primera evolución de Antorcha, Dylan tuvo un momento de desconcierto al pensar que había cambiado por error a su Pokémon original por otro. Ryku replicó que era realidad: Antorcha obtuvo una personalidad bastante diferente como Charmeleon que como Charmander.

—Caray, creía que lo que oí sobre las transiciones de un Charmander exageraban cuando decían que debías debilitar su orgullo si querías acabar estableciendo un Enlace con ellos —dijo Dylan después de escuchar gran parte de la trama de entrenamiento de Ryku con su Charmeleon.

—Pues es cierto. Muy cierto —corroboró Ryku a las fuentes de Dylan—. Siendo un Charmander no hay problema: tienes un pokémon amigable que, incluso, podría pasar como un Pokémon mascota. Pero cuando se vuelve un Charmeleon… el entrenamiento escala muchísimo ya que adora pelear contra Pokémon más fuertes que ellos, de ahí que se diga que hay que disminuir su orgullo. Es en esa fase evolutiva donde se decide tu capacidad como entrenador, al menos, eso me contaron.

—¿Y qué pasó después, cuando finalmente evolucionó a Charizard? ¿Te fue muy difícil lograr un Enlace con él?

—Para nada. Ocurrió precisamente a la inversa: mi Pokémon ya sabía desde el principio mis intenciones y solo tuve que esperar a que aceptara, lo cual pasó muy pronto. La profesora Dalia me dijo que esa acción significaba que había conseguido algo digno de un entrenador de dragones: domar a uno a través del respeto.

—Curioso que dijera eso sabiendo que un Charizard no es un dragón.

—Tal vez no de tipo, pero sí de aspecto —repuso Ryku—. No puedo comparar en comportamiento con un dragón de verdad ya que nunca he tenido la oportunidad de ver a uno salvaje, pero por cómo me lo dijeron, diría que no se diferencian el uno del otro en cuanto personalidad.

Ryku terminó su historia hablando del entrenamiento que tuvo después de establecer el Enlace. Dylan había practicado por su cuenta y se sorprendió mucho al oír que un humano fue entrenado por un Pokémon, incluso sintió algo de envidia.

—Si mi Blastoise me hubiera enseñado los trucos a la hora de combatir con su cuerpo, no me hubiera costado tanto dominarlo. Y tampoco hubiera tenido tantos problemas.

—¿Te refieres a lo del incidente con el coche de policía?

—El mismo. Pero también con gente de la ruta que no era entrenador. Daños colaterales de entrenamiento. Suerte que atacaba con agua y solo se llevaban remojones.

Ryku se aguantó la risa con aquel comentario.

—Por curiosidad, ¿alcanzaste a ponerle mote a tu Pokémon antes de liberarlo? —cambió de tema Dylan.

—Desde luego. Llamé a mi Pokémon Antorcha por unas más que claras razones.

—Veo que ambos elegimos los motes de nuestro Pokémon en base a sus características naturales, porque al mío lo llamé Hidrocan, aunque le gustaba más el nombre acortado Hidro —comentó Dylan.

—Hidrocan… ¿Por los cañones de agua?

—Los mismos.

—Creo que ninguno se rompió la cabeza pensando en un mote más complejo —opinó Ryku—. Puede que fuéramos a lo simple.

—Tal vez, pero me apuesto cualquier cosa a que los dos éramos muy pequeños cuando les pusimos los motes. No se le puede pedir mucho a la mente de un niño.

—Muy cierto.

Ryku y Dylan terminaron su conversación con la liberación de sus Pokémon. Dylan dijo que soltó a Hidrocan en el mar al este de Kanto. Ryku preguntó si los Blastoise eran más de agua dulce que salada, a lo que Dylan contestó que les valía cualquiera de las dos. Al menos, al suyo no parecía afectarle en lo más mínimo. Ryku explicó que la liberación de Antorcha fue dejarlo en el valle Charirrífico, o valle de los Charizard para memorizar mejor el nombre del lugar, para que continuara su entrenamiento personal con otros semejantes.

—Al menos sabes dónde está tu Pokémon original —dijo Dylan con un ligero tono triste—. Yo no sé si algún día volveré a ver a Hidrocan; el mar es muy grande y está a rebosar de Pokémon.

—Es posible que no esté lejos de Kanto —lo animó Ryku—. Dudo que Hidrocan abandoné a quien le entrenó durante tantos años. Seguro que anda por las costas de Kanto esperando el momento de visitarte.

—Tienes razón. Es lo más probable. Gracias por el ánimo, Ryku.

Ryku y Dylan avanzaron un poco más por la rut empezaron a divisar los rascacielos de ciudad Azafrán. No tardarían en llegar a la capital.

De repente se escucharon débilmente sonidos de sirenas. Al principio los jóvenes creyeron que se lo habían imaginado, pero, a medida que se movían por la ruta, los sonidos se hacían más fuertes y pronto la vista fue lo que les verificó lo que escuchaban. Había una aglomeración de gente y unos cuantos coches policías cerca del edificio que daba acceso a la ciudad. Por la situación, la policía debía estar restringiendo la entrada. Ryku y Dylan se metieron entre el grupo de personas en busca de respuestas a lo que estaba sucediendo. Casi todas las que escuchaban eran de aquellas personas que deseaban ir a la ciudad porque su casa estaba allí, pero los policías eran tajantes en su trabajo y se lo impedía. Como no encontraban explicaciones decentes, se alejaron del grupo hasta que sus voces no fueran más que susurros.

—¿Has entendido algo de lo que ocurre? —preguntó Dylan.

—Nada. Solo quejas de querer pasar y no poder. ¿Y tú?

—Igual. Sea lo que sea lo que haya ocurrido, debe ser grande si la policía actúa de esa forma. Pero ¿qué es lo que ha ocurrido?

Entre todos los gritos, un hombre se separó del grupo y se dirigió a Ryku y Dylan. Se le veía con cara de indignación y cuando se reunió con los jóvenes, les pidió educadamente que se apartaran. Sin embargo, Dylan le detuvo y le inquirió sobre la presencia policial en este acceso a la ciudad.

—¿No os habéis enterado? Ciudad Azafrán está en cuarentena debido a una especie de accidente provocado por una disputa entre la policía y una banda criminal. Este accidente se trata de una impresionante explosión en una zona de la ciudad, no sé cuál exactamente, pero se puede ver una columna de humo de esa explosión desde aquí… Mirad, justo ahí.

Ryku y Dylan dirigieron las miradas a donde el hombre señalaba y vieron lo que había dicho. Una enorme columna de humo negro se elevaba por encima de los árboles que rodeaban la ciudad. Debía tener ya casi cien metros de altura para verse tan bien con la distancia que los separaba del epicentro.

—¿Qué ha podido causar tal cantidad de humo? —preguntó Ryku.

—A saber. La policía no da ningún detalle al respecto, aunque se baraja entre el uso de bombas o un combate en el cual los ladrones tenían Enlaces de Pokémon con la misma capacidad destructiva como Electrode o Weezing. Yo me decanto por la segunda opción ya que la bomba ha de ser muy potente para superar las explosiones de los Pokémon que se especializan en detonarse a sí mismos. En fin, tengo que pensar a dónde voy a ir ahora que mi casa no está al alcance. Nos vemos.

Ryku se despidió del hombre y le agradeció la información que le había proporcionado. Lo miró alejarse por la ruta en dirección a ciudad Celeste un momento y luego clavó la vista en la columna de humo.

—Yo también pienso que las explosiones han tenido que ser a través de Enlaces de Pokémon, o de Pokémon salvajes, ya que se barajan posibilidades. ¿Tú qué opinas, Dylan?

No hubo respuesta.

—¿Dylan?

Ryku buscó a su repentinamente desaparecido amigo y lo encontró alejado de la ruta casi a punto de adentrarse en la hierba alta que tenía a escasos metros. ¿Cuándo se había movido hasta allí?, se preguntó Ryku. Se acercó a Dylan y descubrió que estaba usando el Holomisor del brazalete Enlace. Por respeto, esperó a que finalizara la llamada. Cuando terminó de hablar, hizo unos gestos de alivio y algún que otro de victoria. Luego se dio la vuelta y se topó con Ryku, que lo esperaba a pocos metros de él.

—Perdona por haberme separado sin avisar —se disculpó—. Quería saber cómo estaban mis padres con lo que ha ocurrido y prefería encontrarme en un lugar más silencioso.

—Sospechaba que era a ellos a quienes llamabas porque se suponía que íbamos a visitarlos. ¿Están bien?

—Sí. Por suerte la zona de la explosión se halla muy lejos de mi casa y no es una zona afectada. Pero tienen que permanecer ahí y no salir por si los criminales se dedican a coger rehenes para su huida. Toda la ciudad está sitiada buscándolos y no hay forma de entrar.

—Entonces, ¿Cómo llegamos a ciudad Carmín? —inquirió Ryku.

—El STA sería una buena opción ahora mismo, claro que tú aún no has visitado ciudad Carmín por primera vez. —Ryku corroboró la afirmación de su amigo con un movimiento de cabeza—. En ese caso, la vía subterránea es el único camino que nos llevará a ciudad Carmín.

—¿No la habrá cerrado también la policía?

—No creo. Los accesos a la vía se ubican fuera de la ciudad y a su vez está apartada de la parte subterránea de la ciudad, como un camino totalmente independiente.

Ryku asintió y él y Dylan se dirigieron a la entrada de la vía subterránea, un edificio pequeño y austero al este de la ruta 5. Se aseguraron de que no les detenía la policía, pero no les hizo falta cuando una parte del grupo que discutía con los policías se unió a ellos a la hora de entrar en la vía. Ryku echó un rápido vistazo al interior del edificio y su decoración, pero no tuvo mucho que mirar más que unos pósteres en las paredes de diferentes productos, unas cuantas sillas y algunas macetas con pequeños arbustos. Ligeramente decepcionado, bajó las escaleras que había en el centro del edificio.

La vía subterránea era muy larga, tanto como lo era ciudad Azafrán de longitud de norte a sur e incluso un poco más. No había nada que llamase la atención más allá de algunos murales en las paredes y otras pinturas y el suelo cambiando de color a medida que se avanzaba. La vía solamente servía una función: conectar el norte con el sur de ciudad Azafrán sin tener que entrar en la capital de Kanto. No había nada que incitara a los que cruzaban la vía a pararse y pasar, aunque solamente fueran unos minutos, a mirar la zona. Se notaba mucho que los que mandaron construir la vía subterránea pensaban en un único objetivo y no en lo que podría ser después la vía. Una pena, según la opinión de Ryku.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Ryku subió unas escaleras en el final de la vía y se topó con un panorama similar al del edificio por el que había accedido a la vía. Sin nada que observar, salió del edificio y esperó a Dylan, el cual se había separado por culpa de la gente que había ido con ellos. Apareció como el último en abandonar la vía subterránea.

—¿Dónde estamos ahora? —preguntó Ryku.

—Ruta 6. La ruta que conecta ciudad Carmín con el sur de ciudad Azafrán. No nos queda mucho viaje.

La ruta 6 estaba más habitada por Pokémon salvajes y hierba alta que la anterior ruta. Los campos alrededor del camino de tierra invitaban a la gente a pasar el día bajo sus árboles solitarios o en campo abierto para contemplar la naturaleza. Ryku aceptó tal invitación y decidió comer bajo la copa de uno de los árboles. Dylan no tenía esas intenciones, pero su estómago le dijo todo lo contrario y se vio obligado a sentarse y acompañar a su amigo. Cuando terminaron, reanudaron su camino.

En un punto del camino les llamó la atención una explosión. Pero no una explosión cualquiera, sino una explosión de agua como si alguien hubiera caído desde bastante altura a una piscina. Ryku y Dylan echaron un vistazo en la dirección a la que habían escuchado la explosión y divisaron a un grupo de entrenadores combatiendo en un estanque cerca del camino. Ryku y Dylan intercambiaron una mirada.

—¿Te hace un combate Pokémon contra esos entrenadores? —preguntó Dylan.

—Desde luego. Me vendrán bien como precalentamiento contra el líder de ciudad Carmín.

Los jóvenes se aproximaron al estanque y se reunieron con la pareja que estaba contemplando el combate que se celebraba en el agua. Eran dos campistas que vestían igual que aquel mandamás de los Seis del Puente Pepita. Ryku y Dylan les saludaron y ellos les respondieron con la misma hospitalidad. Dylan fue directamente al grano y preguntó si alguno de ellos deseaba un combate contra él o su amigo. También añadió a los que ya combatían. Uno de los campistas tuvo que rechazar la oferta debido a que su Enlace estaba en modo reinicio y todavía le quedaban veinte minutos antes de volver a usarlo. La chica aceptó gustosamente el duelo, pero eligió a Ryku como rival.

—Genial, el que pide pelear es el que no pelea —se quejó Dylan en plan bromista.

—Puedes desafiar a Mikel —le respondió el chico—. Estoy seguro de que lo aceptará.

—¿De verdad?

—Es él quien me ha derrotado y acaba de vencer al caza-bichos con el que estaba luchando antes de que os acercarais. Los dos combates los ha realizado sin tiempo de descanso, lo que me hace entender que le encanta demostrar que no necesita reposar entre combates. Y me ha enseñado la medalla de la líder de ciudad Celeste, por lo que es un rival fuerte.

—¿Ah sí? —dijo Dylan. Su tono de voz sonaba como si fuera a disfrutar con lo que iba a decir y hacer a partir de ahora—. Veamos qué tan fuerte es este entrenador. Nos vemos luego, Ryku.

—Vale.

—Vamos a apartarnos un poco para no interferir en el otro combate —sugirió la chica—. Acompáñame.

Ryku siguió a la chica hasta un lugar apartado, no muy lejos del estanque y en pleno campo con una zona de hierba alta bastante cercana. Una vez los dos estuvieron de acuerdo con el sitio, se posicionaron cara a cara a una distancia aceptable entre ambos.

—Por cierto, me llamo Chío —se presentó la chica.

—Yo soy Ryku.

—Buena suerte, Ryku.

Y sin más preámbulos, los dos rivales activaron sus Enlaces. Ryku adoptó su forma de Charizard y observó el Enlace de su contrincante. Chío poseía la forma de un Marowak, un nuevo Pokémon al que no se había enfrentado nunca, por lo que debía ir con cuidado incluso teniendo la ventaja de tipo. No era inmune a todos los movimientos de tipo tierra.

El combate empezó por parte de Chío lanzando su hueso hacia Ryku. Este previó el ataque y lo esquivó con bastante facilidad, pero no se dio cuenta de que el hueso regresaba a su dueño y le asestó un golpe justo entre las alas que lo desequilibró y permitió al Marowak acercársele, recoger su hueso al vuelo y golpearle una segunda vez directamente en el hocico. Ryku retrocedió y se recompuso del multi ataque. Chío no había detenido su ofensiva y, mientras Ryku se recuperaba, ya estaba preparando su siguiente movimiento en el que se cubrió de un aura que expulsaba llamas con la punta invertida que ascendían y desaparecían cuando sobrepasaban su cabeza de hueso. Ryku no identificó ese movimiento, pero no se iba a quedar quieto a esperar a que terminase de realizarlo y voló hacia el Marowak.

Chío finalizó su movimiento en el preciso instante que Ryku ya estaba a punto de darle su potente Megapuño y contraatacó a una velocidad asombrosa. Ryku recibió un nuevo impacto del hueso, pero esta vez no se iba a dejar desequilibrar tan fácilmente y rodó con tal de clavar sus garras en la hierba y evitar así retroceder más. En cuanto su cuerpo se detuvo, disparó su característico lanzallamas desde la postura que había adquirido. Chío estuvo pendiente de la posible resistencia que pudiera darle Ryku y reaccionó acorde al ataque que estaba a punto de sacudirle haciendo girar su hueso a una velocidad lo suficientemente rápida como para desviar por completo las llamas. Desgraciadamente, ese movimiento la dejó expuesta y Ryku, a pesar de haberse sorprendido de la técnica del Marowak, aprovechó esa debilidad para propiciarle su siguiente ataque.

Ryku iluminó sus alas y las hizo chocar violentamente contra el hueso del Marowak, el cual era capaz de desviar el fuego, pero no consiguió el mismo resultado con algo tangible y terminó llevándose el cuerpo consigo un par de metros. Luego lo lanzó hacia arriba y, en el pequeño instante en el que un cuerpo se queda flotando en el aire, Ryku escupió un nuevo torrente de llamas que, esta vez, Chío no pudo bloquear y se envolvió en las llamas. Después de ardiente momento, el Marowak cayó con claras marcas oscuras que echaban humo provocadas por el fuego. Como no parecía que había activado la Prioridad Humana de su Enlace, Ryku asestó su golpe definitivo con su movimiento Cuchillada y así finalizó el combate.

Chío regresó a su forma humana mientras Ryku desactivaba su Enlace. La chica se quedó sentada un momento intentando reconocer dónde había caído y cuando vio a Ryku acercársele y tenderle la mano, se la agarró y se levantó.

—Buen combate —felicitó Ryku.

—Igualmente. Tienes una llama muy poderosa, si me permites el comentario.

—Puedo decir lo mismo con tu hueso. Hay que ver los golpes que metes, y eso que en principio soy inmune al tipo tierra.

A Chío se le escapó una corta risa.

—Tuve la suerte de que no eras muy de volar, de lo contrario hubiera sufrido mucho durante el combate.

—Si me hubieras dado la oportunidad… —protestó Ryku. Los dos se rieron—. Por cierto, ¿qué movimiento era ese que te cubría en un aura con llamas? No lo conozco.

—Se llama Foco energía. No es un movimiento de ataque, pero me ayuda a realizar golpes críticos con mayor facilidad. Creo que te di uno cuando contraataqué al acaba de usar el movimiento.

—Interesante. No lo olvidaré por si me topo con otro entrenador que tenga ese movimiento en su set. Gracias.

—De nada. ¿Vemos si el combate de tu amigo ha acabado? Quiero saber si ha derrotado al poseedor de la medalla de ciudad Celeste. A ese se le sube mucho el ego cuando va en racha de victorias.

—¿No te cae bien? —inquirió Ryku.

—Solo cuando presume más de la cuenta de haber ganado a Misty. Por favor, ni que hubiera derrotado a los ocho líderes de Kanto y al Alto Mando. En esos momentos es un poco insufrible.

—Ya veo, ya.

—Bueno, dejemos de hablar de él. Si aún está el combate en pie, quiero verlo.

Ryku y Chío regresaron junto a los demás y por el camino presenciaron lo que parecía ser el golpe final del combate entre Dylan y su rival en el que un Blastoise expulsó una cantidad de agua increíble con una presión tan alta que daba miedo pensar si daba a cualquiera de los presentes. El ataque limpió el estanque de su contenido, aunque por suerte se llenó de nuevo con el agua del movimiento del Blastoise. Entre toda el agua que abandonó el estanque también se fue una bola blanca que Ryku identificó como la Prioridad Humana de un Enlace. Obviamente, sabía que aquel entrenador no era su amigo, sino el fardón del que se quejaba Chío.

—Así aprenderás que una medalla no te hace ser un entrenador poderoso. No olvides que no eres el único que ha vencido a un líder de Gimnasio. Yo soy una prueba de ello —se burló Dylan.

—E… Entendido…—murmuró su rival.

Satisfecho con la victoria, Dylan se reunió con Ryku y los demás. Chío y los otros entrenadores que había agradecieron a Dylan que le bajaran los humos a Mikel y de devolvieran a la realidad con una buena paliza en su terreno. A Dylan no le importaba eso, solo le interesaba enseñarle la lección a Mikel de no creerse el mejor, pues siempre puede haber alguien mucho más poderoso que él. Y lo había demostrado a la perfección.

Ryku y Dylan se despidieron de los entrenadores y retomaron su camino por la ruta 6 hasta ciudad Carmín, destino que cada vez estaba más cerca.


	13. Lo que se esconde en el SS Anne

Una hora después de los combates realizados contra los entrenadores de la ruta 6, Ryku y Dylan ya podían ver una ciudad a lo lejos: ciudad Carmín. Sus edificios no eran lo bastante altos para divisarse a considerables distancias, de modo que no se distinguían con claridad hasta que casi los dos jóvenes cruzaron uno de los accesos a la ciudad. Nada más pisar sus calles, Ryku se sintió algo atraído a explorar la urbe como había hecho con las anteriores en las que había estado. Sin embargo, el cansancio del viaje se hizo más notorio y rápidamente sus ganas de hacer turismo se cambiaron por las de ir al albergue y desplomarse en la cama de su habitación. Dylan estaba en la misma situación y juntos se dirigieron al albergue. Esta vez no necesitaron dar con un mapa de la ciudad ya que Dylan la conocía muy bien, no solo por haber estado para obtener la medalla de Gimnasio de la ciudad, sino porque también venía de vacaciones. En poco tiempo, Ryku y Dylan ya estaban delante de la recepción del albergue.

Lo que quedaba de tarde la pasaron en el establecimiento con tal de reponer fuerzas. Durante la cena, el comedor estaba bastante silencioso por las noticias que hablaban del accidente de ciudad Azafrán y su bloqueo. Según la información del presentador, la explosión fue provocada por unos entrenadores sin identificar con Enlaces de Pokémon con tales capacidades destructivas y asoció dicha acción a miembros de una banda conocida como Equipo Leyenda. Ryku y Dylan se atragantaron al escuchar a los posibles causantes que desafiaron a la policía. ¿Serían los mismos contra los que combatieron en el monte Moon? Era una posibilidad. El presentador finalizó la noticia anunciando un cierre temporal de ciudad Azafrán en la que nadie podría entrar ni salir hasta haberse asegurado de atrapar a los culpables o, al menos, de poder evitar otra catástrofe de la misma categoría.

—Curioso que no pidan ayuda a la gente —comentó Dylan—. Hay entrenadores que podrían capturarlos, ya fuera recibiendo una recompensa o no. Yo me apuntaría. ¿Y tú, Ryku?

—Honestamente, no. —Dylan se sorprendió ante la respuesta de su amigo—. No me malinterpretes, si me topara con ellos no huiría, sino que les daría una paliza. Pero mientras no los vea, prefiero seguir con mis objetivos.

—Ah, ya decía yo. No te veo como alguien que se acobarda ante un combate en el que puede perder. No desde la pelea contra Brock.

—Aún me quedan seis medallas por delante, puede que con alguno no sea tan impulsivo y decida esperar al mejor momento y planificar una estrategia con anticipación.

—Ahora que dices eso… No me has preguntado por el líder de ciudad Carmín. ¿Quieres que te diga el tipo de Enlace que tiene o quieres descubrirlo por tu cuenta?

Ryku se pensó la respuesta.

—¿Sabes qué? Voy a probar lo que acabo de decir. No me reveles el Enlace de mi futuro contrincante; lo haré por mi cuenta.

—Como quieras.

Ryku y Dylan prestaron atención de nuevo a las noticias en las que se hablaba del Alto Mando y de la búsqueda del nuevo líder de Gimnasio de ciudad Verde antes del comienzo de la Liga Pokémon. Todavía no habían dado con un entrenador capacitado para tal responsabilidad a pesar de haber recurrido a los antiguos Campeones de la Liga Pokémon. Ninguno deseaba convertirse en líder de Gimnasio, ya fuera por motivos personales o por mera indisposición, y aquello dificultaba la búsqueda. Aún les quedaba tiempo, pero debían encontrar uno un par de meses antes de que empezase la Liga. Por ahora, debían confiar en que el Alto Mando daría con ese nuevo líder.

Tras la cena, Ryku y Dylan se dieron las buenas noches y se metieron en sus respectivas habitaciones. Poco después de haberse cambiado de ropa por el pijama, el brazalete Enlace de Ryku pitó con el indudable sonido de los mensajes de vídeo del módulo Holomisor. Lo abrió y escuchó lo que sus padres le tuvieran que contar.

Comenzaron con las felicitaciones de que su aventura estuviera yendo a la perfección y sin mayores percances por el camino. Su padre se sentía orgulloso y se emocionaba cuando Ryku describía los combates contra los líderes de Gimnasio. Increíblemente, le dio la enhorabuena por ganar a algunos miembros del Puente Pepita, lo que sorprendió a Ryku. ¿Su padre había luchado contra ellos? Obviamente no contra los que él había peleado, pero sí quizá contra los que hubo en su época. Ryku se apuntó preguntarle al respecto cuando tuviera oportunidad. El resto del vídeo seguía con los halagos por sus victorias y una curiosa respuesta en la parte de Bill. Finalizado el video, Ryku puso la alarma del brazalete y se fue a dormir.

Durante el desayuno del día siguiente, Ryku y Dylan se aseguraron de lo que iban a hacer ese día. Tenían tres opciones: turismo por la ciudad, ir al Gimnasio o pasar el día en el S.S. Anne, que era el plan original. Mantuvieron la decisión final de subirse al crucero de lujo.

De camino al crucero, Ryku aprovechó el paseo para explorar por encima la ciudad. Dylan no le animó a ello, pues ciudad Carmín, aunque pareciese tan grande como ciudad Plateada, la mitad de esta la constituían los muelles del puerto y valía más la pena visitar las zonas con tiempo que solo mirarlas de paso. Ryku estuvo de acuerdo con las palabras de su amigo y se centró en seguirle por las calles, pero todavía se mantuvo alerta por si de casualidad pasaban por el Gimnasio de ciudad Carmín y así adivinar el tipo de Gimnasio que era solo con ver la fachada como nidad. El resto del v miembros del Puente Pepita, lo que sorprendilos Gimnasios de ciudad Plateada y Celeste, cuyos exteriores representaban los Enlaces de sus líderes.

Al llegar al puerto, Ryku contempló la cantidad de muelles que había ya que, mirara donde mirara, siempre había uno. Muchos de ellos no poseían barcos atracados, dejando a la vista el vasto mar que se extendía hasta más allá del horizonte. Ryku buscó el crucero de lujo y no le costó en absoluto cuando, a pesar de las distancias, el S.S. Anne se imponía con su enorme tamaño tanto en altura como en longitud. Ryku y Dylan se dirigieron al barco sin pensárselo dos veces.

Debido a las dimensiones del crucero, Ryku y Dylan no encontrar a primera vista la manera de embarcar en el navío, pero terminaron dando con una fila donde la gente esperaba para subir una rampa que llevaba al interior del barco. Los jóvenes se unieron e hicieron cola con el resto de las personas. Unos minutos más tarde, esta se empezó a mover. La cola se fue reduciendo a una velocidad considerable y, en poco más de diez minutos, ya estaban delante de la entrada al S.S. Anne.

—Buenos días. ¿Vuestros billetes, por favor? —les dijo un hombre vestido de marinero.

—Aquí tiene.

El marinero los cogió, se los miró unos instantes y estampó un sello en ellos.

—Bienvenidos a bordo. No pierdan ni tiren los billetes si quieren volver a entrar en el barco.

—¿Podremos subir de nuevo otros días? Genial—se alegró Ryku.

—Si venís por la fiesta, se está celebrando en la cubierta. Allí suele estar todo el mundo: turistas, pasajeros o entrenadores. También podéis explorar el barco, obviamente. En cualquier caso, disfrutad de la estancia en el S.S. Anne.

—Gracias.

Ryku y Dylan recogieron los billetes, los guardaron y subieron la rampa. En el interior del barco, un hombre les indicó el camino a seguir para ir a la cubierta, aunque tenían vía libre de ir a casi cualquier parte del barco si así lo deseaban. Ryku y Dylan tenían ganas de moverse por el S.S. Anne y descubrir aquello que hacía que el barco fuera el más impresionante de todos, pero optaron por seguir las indicaciones del guía y así hacerse una idea de cómo moverse por el barco y tener un punto de referencia al cual volver si se perdían.

La cubierta estaba repleta de gente pasándoselo bien ya fuera bebiendo en la barra del bar, comiendo, charlando o siguiendo el ritmo de la música. Sin duda los ánimos estaban por las nubes. Ryku y Dylan hicieron su primera parada en el bar, donde se pidieron un par de refrescos. Luego se mezclaron con la gente y se dejaron llevar un poco por la fiesta. Sin embargo, la cubierta no tenía mucho más que enseñar. Había un par de piscinas, un jacuzzi y tumbonas por todas partes. Escucharon música mientras bebían y, en cuanto terminaran con sus refrescos, se pondrían a explorar el barco.

La música se detuvo un instante para dejar a un hombre que tenía la pinta de pertenecer a la tripulación del crucero. Cuando captó la atención de todos los invitados, anunció el recordatorio de la competición que se celebraba cada día después de la hora de comer mientras el navío estuviera en el puerto de ciudad Carmín, en especial a aquellos que participaban. Ryku y Dylan intercambiaron una mirada y, sin decirse ni una palabra, decidieron ver esa competición. Terminado el recordatorio, el hombre se marchó y la música volvió a sonar.

—Increíble. Un torneo en un barco. Eso no se ve todos los días —comentó Dylan.

—Lo más increíble para mí es que el S.S. Anne tenga un estadio donde realizarlo —añadió Ryku.

—Cierto. ¿Te apetece ir a verlo?

—No hace falta que me lo repitas.

Ryku y Dylan acabaron sus bebidas y se dispusieron a abandonar la fiesta cuando se percataron de que la gente se había juntado con tal de rodear a alguien. Los jóvenes sintieron curiosidad y se unieron al montón de gente. Debido a su estatura, no podían ver de ninguna manera a aquel o aquella persona que atraía tantas masas. Por suerte, se colaron como pudieron entre el gentío y lograron hallar la causa de tal conglomeración.

El centro de atención lo causaba un hombre de pelo rubio, corto y en punta. Llevaba puestas unas gafas de sol, un collar con dos chapas, una camisa de tirantes verde, unos pantalones sujetados por un cinturón negro y unas botas negras. Las chapas, el pantalón y las botas eran de estilo militar, lo que deducía que, o bien seguía una moda o realmente había estado en el ejército. Su complexión era fuerte, con los músculos marcados y en su rostro mezclaba alegría y seriedad a la vez. En su brazo izquierdo descansaba un brazalete Enlace.

La gente no paraba de admirarle y de repetir una y otra vez las palabras «rayo americano». Fue entonces cuando Ryku descubrió quién era: el teniente Surge. Un hombre muy importante en ciudad Carmín, aunque no recordaba cuál era su relevancia.

—¡Señor! —gritó Dylan. Surge se enfocó en él y le saludó disciplinadamente—. No esperaba verle aquí.

—Vaya, vaya, pero si es el soldado Dylan. —Ryku se impresionó de que Surge tuviera tan buen trato con su amigo—. Lo mismo puedo decir de ti. ¿Qué te…?

Surge no podía mantener una conversación con Dylan con toda la gente que le estaba llamando la atención. Ryku creyó que eso le molestaba, pero Surge se dedicaba a hacerse fotos y firmar autógrafos de aquellos que se lo solicitaba. Parecía más extrovertido de lo que se deducía a simple vista.

—¿Quiere hablar cuando deje de atraer tantas miradas? —le preguntó Dylan a Surge en un momento de calma.

—No es mala idea. Te buscaré en cuanto las cosas se tranquilicen por aquí.

—De acuerdo. Estaremos cerca del bar.

Sin nada más decirse, Ryku y Dylan se alejaron de la gente y se sentaron en una mesa cerca de la barra del bar. Como desconocían el tiempo que estaría Surge ocupado, se cogieron otro refresco con tal de no ocupar sin sentido una mesa.

—Sé que me quieres preguntar. Vamos, no te cortes —dijo Dylan. Ryku estaba muy sorprendido por la conversación de Surge con Dylan. Tanto que había abandonado sus esfuerzos por rememorar en detalle quién era Surge.

—¿De qué conoces al teniente Surge? —Ryku no se anduvo por las ramas.

—Si te lo dijera incumpliría tu deseo de esta mañana ya que tiene algo de relación con ello. Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, con esa indirecta ya he debido darte pistas clave. —Entonces Ryku recordó finalmente de qué le sonaba el teniente Surge. Era el líder del Gimnasio de ciudad Carmín—. Pero mi relación con el teniente va un poco más lejos de lo que piensas.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Primero, ¿ya has adivinado quién es el teniente Surge? —Ryku asintió—. Bien, pues mi relación con él no empezó en su Gimnasio, sino en un campamento.

—¿Un campamento?

—Sí, el campamento de entrenamiento Pokémon —especificó Dylan—. Creo que cerró recientemente, pero cuando estaba activo, era el mejor lugar donde mejorar tu experiencia con el Enlace. La vez que estuve allí, hará ya un par de años, tuve la suerte de que el maestro que nos adiestró fue el teniente Surge. Y fue un entrenamiento de lo más intenso y agotador, pero los resultados no podían ser mejores.

—Pero se ve que hay una buena amistad entre los dos. ¿Sólo necesitasteis ese campamento para conoceros tanto? —inquirió Ryku.

—Es lo que consiguen los combates Pokémon.

Ryku se extrañó con el tono enigmático con el que le había respondido y le dio curiosidad por saber cómo combatía el teniente Surge. Por suerte, esa curiosidad se saciaría pronto.

Cinco minutos después, Surge finiquitó a sus admiradores y se convirtió en un visitante más del S.S. Anne. Con la calma, se sirvió una bebida en el bar y buscó a Dylan, al cual encontró saludándole con la mano. Se reunió con él y se sentó en la silla libre que había en la mesa.

—Bueno, ahora que por fin estoy libre puedo conversar tranquilamente con quien quiera —comentó Surge como si se quitara un peso de encima—. Dime, Dylan, ¿cómo te van las cosas?

—Muy bien, señor. He estado cumpliendo mis objetivos tal y como le había mencionado.

—¿Sí? —Surge arqueó una ceja—. ¿A cuántos de mis compañeros de trabajo has logrado derrotar?

—A seis de ellos, excluyéndole. Le enseñaría las medallas, pero las tengo en mi mochila que está en el albergue en el que hospedo.

—No hace falta, con solo mirarte ya observo que has luchado contra mis compañeros y les has vencido. Y si no siempre puedo llamarles para verificar tus palabras, aunque confío en ti, soldado.

—Gracias, señor. Antes de que sigamos hablando, me gustaría presentarle a Ryku. —El joven del pelo negro se había distraído con su bebida con tal de no actuar maleducadamente. Le pilló por sorpresa que repentinamente Dylan le hubiera mencionado—. Es un entrenador como yo y también se está dedicando a recolectar las medallas de Gimnasio.

—Oh, perdón por haberte ignorado, chico. Creía que eras tímido —dijo Surge.

—No hace falta que se disculpe, señor.

—Por favor, háblame de tú a tú. Las formalidades es una cosa que hay entre Dylan y yo.

—Ah, de acuerdo.

—Así que… ¿También estás desafiando a los líderes de Gimnasio? ¿Hace mucho que te has embarcado en ese periplo? —preguntó Surge.

—Sí. Pero solo hace un mes y poco más que inicié mi viaje.

—Interesante. Y dime, ¿Ya has ganado alguna medalla?

—Dos. De los líderes de ciudad Plateada y Celeste.

—Bien, entonces tendrás permiso para desafiarme. No dejo que nadie me rete a menos que tenga una medalla de Gimnasio en su poder. Tu amigo lo sabe perfectamente.

—Tampoco es que sea una restricción enorme. Solo es una medalla —repuso Dylan.

—De todas formas, Ryku, si pretendes enfrentarte a mí en un combate de Gimnasio, asegúrate de traer tus medallas para que mi vigilante te deje pasar.

—Entendido.

Surge bebió de su vaso.

—Bueno, contadme qué hacéis en este crucero. No me esperaba verte aquí, Dylan.

—Nos regalaron unos billetes y cómo íbamos a la ciudad donde estaba atracado el S.S. Anne, pues decidimos pasar un día a bordo —contó Dylan.

—¿Y solo estáis para explorar el barco?

—En principio. Pero ya nos hemos enterado de la competición que hay y no vamos a perdérnosla. De hecho, ahora mismo íbamos a ver el estadio y a explorar, como bien ha supuesto.

—Eso ya es más acorde al Dylan que conozco. ¿Queréis que nos veamos antes de que comience el torneo? Puedo conseguir buenas plazas para los tres.

—Eso sería fantástico, señor. Muchas gracias —agradeció Dylan emocionado.

—Bien, en ese caso quedamos aquí después de comer.

Surge terminó su bebida, se despidió de Ryku y Dylan y se mezcló entre la multitud. Los jóvenes se levantaron de la mesa y se fueron a descubrir las maravillas que escondía el navío más famoso del mundo.

El S.S. Anne mostraba a cada lugar al que iban su lujo. Había decenas de tiendas de todo tipo en la zona más amplia del barco, justo donde se suponía que era el corazón del mastodonte de metal. Había boutiques, tiendas de comida exótica e incluso locales especializados para los entrenadores, contando con sus propios centros Pokémon y Técnico. Más allá de la zona central y sus tiendas, había teatros, parques infantiles, guarderías Pokémon, dos tipos de gimnasios —de los comunes y los diseñados para entrenar con Enlaces activos—, discotecas, un enorme comedor de barra libre, restaurantes de comida selecta, pistas de tenis, canchas de baloncesto, una piscina climatizada y balnearios. Vieron casi todo el S.S. Anne por la mañana de manera que no se perdieran nada del barco pues la competición ocuparía seguramente toda la tarde y tendrían que abandonar el barco después de que finalizara. La única parte del barco que no vieron fue el estadio de la competición, pues se encontraba en mantenimiento. Probablemente lo estaban preparando para el torneo.

Ryku y Dylan se tomaron un merecido descanso en los campos de entrenamiento, observando a los entrenadores que combatían entre ellos o se intercambiaban tácticas después de una pelea, mientras esperaban escuchar por megafonía la llamada de la hora de comer.

Después de llenarse los estómagos hasta hartarse, Ryku y Dylan subieron a la cubierta y se sentaron en una mesa libre cerca del bar. La cubierta ya había perdido toda la festividad y solo había tranquilidad, un buen sitio donde relajarse. Había alguna que otra pareja deambulando por ahí que se dirigía a la popa del barco, pero siempre dejaban a los dos chicos a solas.

—¿Habremos comido muy rápido? —se preguntó Dylan—. Espero que el torneo no comience muy tarde.

—En teoría comenzaba poco después de la comida. En el horario del restaurante de barra libre decía que estaba abierto hasta las tres de la tarde —informó Ryku.

—¿Y qué hora es?

Ryku miró el reloj de su brazalete Enlace.

—Las tres menos cuarto.

—Menos mal. La espera no será eterna.

Sin embargo, sí lo fue. El restaurante de abra libre cerró a la hora que Ryku había visto, pero por megafonía se anunció que el torneo, debido a un imprevisto en el estadio, se retrasaría una hora por lo menos. Dylan maldijo que hubiera que aguantar tanto tiempo sin hacer nada. No era de aquellos que se estaban quietos en un sitio mientras aguardaban la llegada de lo que querían y se fue a dar un paseo por la cubierta en dirección a la popa. Ryku se quedó en la mesa por si aparecía Surge, la persona con la que habían quedado. Media hora pasó y la cubierta se fue llenando de gente a la vez que abría el bar. Como se sentía un poco somnoliento, Ryku se sirvió un refresco que lo mantuviera despierto. Diez minutos después de que la cubierta ya recuperara un poco la vitalidad que enseñó durante la fiesta por la mañana, llegó Surge. Ryku le llamó la atención con el movimiento de un brazo y el líder de Gimnasio se sentó en la mesa junto a él.

—¿Dónde está Dylan? El torneo empezará pronto.

—No le gustaba esperar y se fue a dar una vuelta.

—No ha eliminado la impaciencia de su repertorio de defectos, igual que cuando lo conocí. ¿Te importaría llamarlo si tienes su número de holomisor?

Ryku asintió y buscó a Dylan en su agenda de contactos del módulo Holomisor. Dylan respondió a la llamada al cabo de varios segundos comunicando y Ryku le informó de la reunión con Surge y del inminente comienzo del torneo. Dylan asintió ante la cámara y no tardó en colgar y regresar al bar de la cubierta.

—¿Qué has estado haciendo tanto tiempo en la popa? —inquirió Ryku cuando Dylan se reunió con él y Surge.

—Había una sala de recreativos ahí. Era perfecto para matar el tiempo.

—La impaciencia va a ser tu perdición, soldado —le riñó Surge—. Si no hubiésemos optado por avisarte, hubieras llegado muy tarde e incluso te hubieras perdido el torneo.

—Lo lamento, señor —respondió Dylan cabizbajo. Realmente se estaba disculpando por lo que había hecho.

Surge clavó sus ojos en Dylan un rato y adoptó una postura seria. Sin embargo, no continuó su riña por el aviso desde megafonía del pronto inicio del torneo. Sin más demora los tres se dirigieron al estadio.

Surge consiguió unos buenos asientos desde los cuales ver en detalle los combates Pokémon. Ryku y Dylan tuvieron por fin la oportunidad de ver el interior del estadio y no salían de su sorpresa de lo impresionante que era. Focos, gradas que rodeaban casi en su totalidad un campo de batalla claramente diseñado para combates profesionales, pantallas gigantes encima de este para aquellos que tenían diminuto el campo y una plataforma donde estaban los comentaristas del torneo.

—Este estadio está al nivel de los de la Liga Pokémon —comentó Ryku.

—El S.S. Anne no podía tener menos, estaba claro —añadió Dylan.

—Aquí se han llegado a celebrar incluso combates de Gimnasio cuando estos no estaban disponibles por reforma o algún accidente y el barco casualmente esté en algún puerto —explicó Surge—. Debe estar a ese nivel como mínimo.

Ryku y Dylan intercambiaron una mirada de asombro ante la revelación de Surge.

—¿Has celebrado algún combate de Gimnasio aquí, Surge? —preguntó Ryku.

Surge negó con la cabeza.

—Para ser honestos, es la primera vez que consigo entrar en este estadio —confesó Surge—. El Gimnasio me absorbe todo el tiempo de un día y nunca he tenido la oportunidad de siquiera subir al crucero.

—¿Y cómo hoy has podido subir?

—Ya estaba harto de perder la oportunidad y cerré forzosamente el Gimnasio por hoy. Atenderé a las consecuencias después.

—El S.S. Anne debe proporcionarle algo que le interesa mucho, señor —supuso Dylan—. No le imaginaba como alguien que evade su trabajo, aunque solo sea un día.

—Llevaba mucho tiempo intentando pasear por la cubierta de este crucero, pero nunca había llegado a subir hasta hoy, claro. Siempre había algo que me lo impedía, ya fuera el Gimnasio como el propio S.S. Anne estando atracado en otra región. Y con un nulo conocimiento de su próximo destino, me resultaba muy difícil compaginar mi responsabilidad de líder con el de un entrenador cualquiera —explicó Surge—. Así que me harté de esperar y me obligué a clausurar temporalmente el Gimnasio para cumplir este deseo.

—Una razón más que justificada, si me permite el comentario, señor —opinó Dylan.

—Un poco irresponsable por mi parte —se riñó a sí mismo Surge—, pero no es la primera vez que he hecho algo así… y puede que tampoco la última.

—Al menos ha cumplido uno de sus sueños.

—No como realmente lo hubiera deseado, pero igualmente me sirve.

—Eh, veo a dos personas subiendo a la plataforma de comentarios. La competición debe estar a punto de empezar —avisó Ryku.

Surge finalizó la conversación y los tres se centraron en el campo de batalla. Las pantallas se encendieron y mostraron durante unos minutos publicidad del barco. Luego los comentaristas de la plataforma pasaron a ser los protagonistas de la imagen. Saludaron al público y se presentaron bajo los nombres de Oliver y Lucas. Debían ser personas famosas, pues el público entró en júbilo cuando escucharon esos nombres. Pero ni Ryku ni Dylan, ni siquiera Surge, tenían idea de quiénes eran. Los comentaristas hablaron un poco de los combates Pokémon que hubo al principio de la semana y mientras se les escuchaba reprodujeron en las pantallas los momentos más emocionantes de los duelos. Lo Enlaces que se vieron fueron extraños y tanto Ryku como Dylan no reconocieron ninguno de ellos.

—¿Esperabais ver Enlaces familiares? —les preguntó Surge al observar a los chicos buscar información sobre esos Enlaces—. No os molestéis en averiguar más sobre ellos; Los Pokémon de los cuales han nacido esos Enlaces no pertenecen a Kanto.

—¿Y de dónde son? —inquirieron los dos jóvenes casi al unísono.

—Yo tampoco los conozco. No he viajado lo suficiente como para haber descubierto muchas especies de Pokémon.

Ryku y Dylan volvieron a concentrarse en las pantallas que todavía mostraban imágenes de algunos combates más y luego Oliver y Lucas retomaron su presencia en las pantallas.

—Unos duelos de lo más emocionantes —comentó Oliver—. Y estoy seguro de que los entrenadores de hoy no bajarán el listón de sus rivales. El torneo está a punto de dar comienzo y estos son los combates que habrá en el día de hoy.

Las pantallas cambiaron de nuevo la imagen y mostraron una tabla clasificatoria con las fotos y nombres de los entrenadores que iban a pelear hoy. Ryku no les dio mucha importancia a ellos, sino a los posibles Enlaces que enserarían. Estaba muy interesado en descubrir esos Pokémon de otras regiones.

Apenas un minuto después de hablar de los entrenadores de la tabla de clasificación, empezó el torneo.

El primer combate fue entre un chico joven, aunque de mayor edad que Ryku, y un hombre calvo con pinta de mala persona. Los dos rivales se saludaron respetuosamente y activaron sus Enlaces al recibir luz verde. El chico adoptó la forma de una libélula de enormes dimensiones para un bicho y el calvo el de un camello cuyas chepas en su espalda parecían pequeños volcanes. Ryku y Dylan miraban con asombro a ambos Pokémon. Los comentaristas informaron al público sobre los Enlaces de los entrenadores ya que no todos sabían qué Pokémon eran. A la gran libélula la denominaron Yanmega, un Pokémon de tipo bicho y volador, y al camello, Camerupt, de tipo fuego y tierra. Después, las pantallas mostraron unas barras de vida idénticas a las que Ryku veía en sus combates de Gimnasio y el duelo comenzó.

Ryku realizó unos cálculos en su mente sobre el posible vencedor de la pelea con la información proporcionada por los comentaristas. Yanmega era quien tenía las mayores posibilidades de ser derrotado debido a su debilidad al fuego, pero no descartaba que la libélula fuera capaz de aprovechar ese punto débil a su favor. Mientras, el combate transcurría más o menos como Ryku imaginaba. El Camerupt había sido el segundo en atacar tras haber recibido un ataque que Ryku no identificó con otro igual de desconocido. El del Camerupt provocó que el público buscara un refugio detrás de las sillas del espectador de enfrente cuando rocas envueltas en llamas y humo emergieron de los pequeños volcanes que tenía por chepas. Por suerte, la distancia entre las gradas y el campo de batalla era lo bastante larga como para que no hubiera accidentes durante el combate. El Yanmega esquivó el ataque con gran facilidad gracias a una velocidad sorprendente para una libélula de su tamaño y, mientras evitaba las rocas ardientes, disparó unas ondas a través de sus ojos que causaron que el Camerupt se tambaleara de un lado a otro y cediera su ofensiva. Ryku reconoció al fin un movimiento: Supersónico. El Camerupt estaba confuso e indefenso a un ataque directo que el Yanmega no tardó en aprovechar y emitió un sonido similar un zumbido de tanta intensidad que todos los espectadores se taparon los oídos. El Camerupt quiso defenderse, pero recibió un segundo zumbido que activó la Prioridad Humana y con una explosión centelleante el camello se convirtió de nuevo en el hombre calvo.

—Esos ataques han sido increíbles —dijo Dylan—. Qué potencia tenían esas erupciones del Camerupt y el zumbido de ese Yanmega.

—Y qué lo digas. Aún me pitan los oídos —añadió Ryku.

El siguiente combate no tardó en empezar. Esta vez, los Enlaces pertenecían a otros dos Pokémon desconocidos. Una vez más, uno de ellos luchaba soltando gritos de alta intensidad que obligaban a taparse los oídos. El otro, que parecía un lince negro con una estrella de cuatro puntas en la cola, se defendía a base de mordiscos que electrocutaban a su rival. El duelo no fue tan emocionante como el anterior, tal vez porque duró más y los contrincantes pensaban con detenimiento su próximo ataque. Al final, el lince se alzó con la victoria con un certero rayo.

La competición continuó con varios combates más, todos con un increíble fervor que terminó en algo que se veía venir: una pausa para recomponer el campo de batalla. Los ataques habían agrietado el suelo, congelado e incluso usado como arma durante las peleas. Dicha pausa duró media hora, pero se extendió con tal de otorgar un descanso a los participantes. Pasado ese tiempo el torneo reinició los combates con normalidad.

El siguiente combate lo protagonizaron un Rapidash y un Arcanine. Era el primero con Pokémon que Ryku y Dylan reconocían. Ambos Pokémon eran fuertes, pero también ambos eran del mismo tipo y eso hacía que fueran resistentes a cualquier tipo de potencia de los movimientos del contrincante. Durante el duelo, el Rapidash se encabritó y asestó un pisotón en el suelo que el Arcanine esquivó por los pelos. Justo en el instante en el que los cascos del caballo tocaron el campo de batalla, el suelo tembló. Al principio todos creyeron que había sido un golpe muy poderoso, pero tan pronto como creyeron eso recibieron el verdadero motivo del temblor.

De repente empezaron a sonar las alarmas de emergencia y el barco empezó a inclinarse hacia un lado. Todo sucedía tan rápido que el público tardó unos instantes en suponer lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—¿Qué demonios está pasando? —chilló Dylan.

—Esas alarmas de emergencia significan que algo grave está ocurriendo en el S.S. Anne —dijo Surge.

—Pero ¿qué?

El crucero respondió a la pregunta de Dylan con un nuevo temblor que inclinó todavía más el barco y dificultaba bastante mantener el equilibrio. La gente huía aterrada por las salidas del estadio, pero manteniendo ligeramente el orden gracias a los entrenadores que guiaban a aquellas personas que no podrían salvarse por su cuenta.

—¡Salgamos de aquí!

Ryku, Dylan y Surge se agarraron a los asientos y siguieron a la gente hacia las salidas. Por el camino, un nuevo temblor provocó que el propio estadio comenzara a sufrir peligrosos daños, siendo la plataforma de los comentaristas la primera estructura en tambalearse. Ryku fue atraído por los ruidos metálicos de la torre sobre la que erigía la cabina de los comentaristas. Por la distancia no se veía precisamente si los comentaristas ya estaban fuera de la torre, pero las pantallas, que habían dejado de emitir los combates del torneo, mostraron unas imágenes en las que Oliver y Lucas pedían ayuda desesperadamente. Sus micrófonos no funcionaban, pero en sus caras estaba claro que era lo que pedían. Unos segundos después, las pantallas se apagaron tras haberse cortado los cables que le proporcionaban la energía para funcionar. Ryku no tardó en acudir a la llamada de auxilio y activó su Enlace, se transformó en Charizard y voló rápidamente hacia la plataforma. Dylan y Surge se sorprendieron ante la repentina conversión de Ryku y, al ver sus intenciones, le apoyaron activando sus propios Enlaces.

Ryku llegó a la plataforma y lo primero que vio fue a Oliver y Lucas aferrados a lo que los mantuviera en el sitio, completamente asustados. Los escuchó rezar para salir de ahí con vida. Ryku rompió el cristal que lo separaba de los comentaristas y entró en la cabina. Oliver y Lucas, aún atemorizados, creyeron que los destrozos de Ryku iban a ser su perdición y el joven tuvo que llamarles la atención. Cuando los comentaristas descubrieron al Charizard se alegraron mucho de ver a un entrenador ayudándolos. Ryku hizo un gesto de montarse en su espalda mientras el otro era sujetado por los brazos. Los comentaristas intercambiaron una mirada e hicieron una rapidísima apuesta para decidir quién se montaba en la espalda. Oliver ganó y se subió a la espalda de Ryku, mientras Lucas se dejaba coger por los brazos. Antes de coger a Lucas, Ryku procuró de tener espacio suficiente para maniobrar correctamente y a base de golpes expandió más el agujero que había creado en el cristal. Satisfecho con el resultado, Ryku cogió por los brazos a Lucas y él se aferró a su cuello con mucha fuerza. Con los dos comentaristas seguros, saltó por el agujero y con las alas extendidas planeó hasta caer en el campo de batalla.

Dylan y Surge se encargaron de guiar a los participantes del torneo hasta la salida junto al resto de pasajeros. Ryku soltó a Lucas en mitad del campo y Oliver lo desmontó nada más ver el suelo de cerca.

—Gracias por la ayuda, entrenador —dijo Oliver.

Ryku asintió en señal de respuesta y los comentaristas se marcharon siguiendo las indicaciones de Dylan y Surge. Por primera vez, Ryku había visto el Enlace del líder de Gimnasio de ciudad Carmín: un Raichu. Ahora que conocía su tipo de Enlace, podía idear un plan en el combate de Gimnasio que libraría, pero aquel no era el momento de pensar en ello.

—¿Todo el mundo ha abandonado el recinto? —preguntó Dylan.

—¿Quedaba alguien más en la cabina, Ryku? —inquirió Surge.

—No, señor.

—Bien. Entonces solo quedamos nosotros. Vámonos.

Ryku estuvo a punto de reunirse con Dylan y Surge cuando un nuevo temblor, mucho más intenso que los anteriores, lo desequilibró y lo tumbó en el campo de batalla. La inclinación ya empezaba a ser notoria y a Ryku le costaba ponerse en pie de nuevo. Dylan fue en su ayuda, pero aquel temblor había causado el mayor destrozo en el estadio con cables cortándose y echando chispas en todas direcciones y la inclinación de la zona provocó que algunas estructuras cedieran por el peso de las mismas. La primera en quebrarse por completo fue la de las pantallas, la cual, con un sonoro crujido metálico, se precipitó en su integridad hacia el campo de batalla, donde Ryku todavía hacía lo posible por levantarse. Por suerte, Dylan llegó a tiempo y con un empujón apartó a su amigo del área de impacto de las pantallas y de las consecuentes esquirlas que viajaron por todo el estadio.

—Ha faltado poco. Gracias, Dylan.

Surge asomó por encima de la estructura semienterrada de las pantallas en el campo de batalla y, sin siquiera cuestionarse sobre el estado de los chicos, les ordenó:

—Ya hemos permanecido demasiado tiempo aquí dentro. Levantaos y vayamos a un lugar más seguro.

Sin embargo, la caída de las pantallas había traído consigo un efecto retardado de otros objetos que se vinieron abajo como las vigas que soportaban los focos y algunos pedazos del techo. Inesperadamente, una de las vigas de los focos no terminó por despegarse de su lugar, quedando colgando por algunos cables gruesos que aún aguantaban el pesado material de la viga. Esto produjo que la viga se moviera como una bola de demolición hacia los pilares de la torre sobre la que estaba la cabina de los comentaristas. Estos pilares, que ya estaban débiles por los temblores y estaban siendo sometidos a presión por la inclinación del barco, terminaron por doblarse debido al impacto y a liberar la presión que sufrían. Más ruidos metálicos fueron escuchándose y algunas barras salían disparadas en diferentes direcciones. La estructura no lo soportó más y se dejó caer con el campo de batalla como objetivo mientras continuaba perdiendo piezas.

Surge reaccionó a tiempo de apartarse de la trayectoria de la torre, pero ni él ni los jóvenes pudieron salir de la zona que estaba a punto de destruirse más. La cabina de los comentaristas cayó sobre las pantallas como un martillo golpeando un clavo. La estructura de las pantallas se hundió todavía más en el campo de batalla y acabó por resquebrajar todo este y caer junto con la torre y los tres personajes a un vacío desconocido del barco.

Ryku se despertó y se levantó algo aturdido. Miró a su alrededor y solo vio escombros por todas partes: cristales, barras de hierro, placas de piedra… Todo destrozado. Alzó la mirada y descubrió una enmarañada telaraña de barras de hierro y más trozos del campo de batalla que imposibilitaban el ascenso. Estaba atrapado allá donde hubiera caído.

Ryku escuchó movimiento cerca, entre los escombros. Recordó que Dylan estaba a su lado cuando sucedió el derrumbe y supuso que su amigo estaba en peligro. Corrió hacia donde más se movían los escombros y los fue apartando uno a uno con la mayor rapidez posible. Gracias a que estaba usando su Enlace, el peso que podía levantar era mayor que siendo humano. Finalmente, Ryku vislumbró el caparazón del Blastoise de Dylan y apartó todos los restos que hubiera a su alrededor.

—Dylan —lo llamó—. ¿Me oyes? Dime algo.

—Te oigo. —La respuesta de Dylan fue un alivio para Ryku—. Sigue apartando trozos de piedra, que todavía no puedo moverme.

Ryku obedeció y movió todavía más remanentes de la torre, la cabina y el campo de batalla. Después de mover una gruesa barra de hierro, Dylan pudo salir de aquella prisión. Ryku se asombró de ver al Raichu también ahí. Dylan debió haberlo protegido mientras caían.

—Teniente Surge, ¿está bien? —preguntó Ryku.

—Sí. Gracias al soldado Dylan y a su duro caparazón solo estoy lleno de polvo y con algún que otro rasguño leve. He de felicitarte por eso, soldado.

—No es necesario, señor. Cumplía con mi deber.

Surge saltó entre los escombros y se reunió con Ryku y Dylan. Surge realizó un análisis de la situación observando por encima el terreno. Al alzar la mirada, se hizo una idea de lo que debía hacer.

—No creo que podamos volver a subir. Los destrozos impiden moverse y es muy probable que pueda haber más derrumbes.

—¿Qué deberíamos hacer, señor?

—Lo primero, salir de los campos de batalla de reserva del estadio y regresar, por lo menos, a los pasillos del barco. Estos no están pensados para que se muevan Pokémon como vosotros, así que tendremos que desactivar nuestros Enlaces en cuanto lleguemos a estos, ¿de acuerdo? Seguidme.

De camino a una salida de la sala en la que se encontraban, Ryku echó un nuevo vistazo a los escombros por lo extraño que le resultaron las palabras de Surge. Al fijarse más en detalle, se percató de que los escombros del campo de batalla que había en el estadio no eran los únicos, sino que los restos de otros campos también compartían el terreno como tales. Fue extraño, pero no tardó en verlo con normalidad debido a que Surge mencionó que el estadio del S.S. Anne se podía usar para combates de Gimnasio y no todos los Gimnasios eran del mismo tipo. Era lógico que hubiera tanta diversidad de campos de batalla.

Los tres personajes alcanzaron una puerta que se había destrozado por la presión de los remanentes de los terrenos de combate. Terminaron por romperla del todo y dejaron los pedazos con el resto de chatarra. En el pasillo desactivaron sus Enlaces como había ordenado el teniente. Ahora tenían que buscar un camino que los llevase a la cubierta.

—¿Por dónde vamos, teniente? —dijo Ryku.

—Esperad un momento.

Surge se apartó de los chicos y fue a uno de los extremos del pasillo mirando las paredes en busca de algo. No llegó a ellos pues aquello que buscaba lo encontró. Se quedó estudiando la pared un tiempo mientras Ryku y Dylan mantenían el equilibrio en sus puestos. Surge acabó de investigar y regreso con los jóvenes.

—Al parecer, esta parte del barco está reservada a los tripulantes del barco. Camarotes, almacenes, la maquinaria de las hélices… casi toda la parte media y baja de la popa es para ellos —explicó Surge—. Entre todo, he visto en un mapa de esta zona un gran hueco que se empela como almacén para grandes cargas. Ese almacén posee un ascensor que lleva a un área por la cual salir a la cubierta de popa rápidamente. Estoy convencido que, aunque no funcione el ascensor, habrá unas escaleras de emergencia que podemos usar. El plan es el siguiente: nos dirigimos a ese almacén y tomamos las escaleras.

—¿Y si las escaleras están fuera de servicio y se han venido abajo con todos estos temblores? —preguntó Ryku.

—No te preocupes por eso, chico. Tengo un plan B si nos vemos en ese caso. Vamos, seguidme y mantened vuestras manos en los brazaletes Enlace por si necesitamos transformarnos en el caso de que surjan más problemas.

Ryku y Dylan asintieron y fueron por detrás de Surge mientras él los conducía por los pasillos hasta el almacén de grandes cargas. Tuvieron que sortear algún que otro derrumbe, aunque sin mucha dificultad, y bajar por unas escaleras hasta los pasillos inferiores. Pronto dieron con las señalizaciones que indicaban el camino a seguir hasta el almacén y eso ahorró mucho tiempo al teniente, el cual se orientaba con los mapas que se encontraba en cada piso y lo que se memorizaba de ellos. Finalmente, atravesaron la puerta al fondo de un pasillo que directamente se adentraba en el almacén de grandes cargas.

El espacio que obtuvieron en comparación a los poco más de dos metros de alto y ancho de los pasillos fue de lo más notorio. Ryku pensó que, a pesar de que el almacén estuviera diseñado para albergar grandes y pesados cargamentos, no sería tan enorme. Sin embargo, aquel almacén se equiparaba a una nave industrial de tamaño medio. Del suelo al techo debía haber como veinte metros y de lado a lado, casi treinta. Desde el pasillo en el que estaban, se podían ver los grandes cargamentos que ahí se almacenaban. Los había principalmente de dimensiones medianas, grandes y algunos especialmente enormes. También había vehículos como camiones, coches, furgonetas, de los cuales el tercero era el más habitual entre los vehículos de cuatro ruedas, y un montón de piezas metálicas y de plásticos cuya función no se identificaba.

—¿Dónde está el ascensor? No lo veo —preguntó Dylan.

—En el otro extremo, muy seguramente —respondió Surge—. Sigamos.

De camino al otro lado del almacén, Dylan pidió una parada. Surge y Ryku no entendieron el motivo de la pausa, pero Dylan insistió en esperar solamente unos segundos.

—No es momento de quedarse quieto, soldado —protestó Surge.

—Lo sé, teniente. Pero le juro que he escuchado a alguien entre los cargamentos.

—¿Algún herido? —preguntó Ryku.

Dylan negó con la cabeza.

—No era una llamada de auxilio. Más bien sonaba como… una orden. Si mantenemos el silencio un instante…

Ryku y Surge se callaron un tiempo en el que el silencio solo se rompía por el chirriar del metal en las áreas colindantes. Pasaron unos segundos sin que pasara nada relevante hasta que, al fin, se escuchó una voz que demostró que Dylan no se había inventado. El tono era bajo por la distancia, pero el eco del almacén logró que Ryku, Surge y Dylan entendieran lo que decía.

—¡Rápido! No dejéis un solo coche por registrar, en especial las furgonetas. Mirad en todos lados, incluso debajo de los vehículos si es necesario. Tenemos que encontrar a ese maldito escurridizo y atraparlo antes de que el barco se hunda más.

—¡Sí, señor!

Ryku y Dylan intercambiaron una mirada. ¿Quién se ponía a buscar algo en las condiciones en las que se encontraba el crucero? Los jóvenes intentaron localizar a esa gente y no les costó dar con uno de ellos. Nada más verlo, se sorprendieron y enfadaron a partes iguales. El hombre vestía un traje con aquella «L» amarilla tan curiosa, pero a la vez tan fácilmente reconocible.

—El Equipo Leyenda —susurró Ryku—. ¿Qué hacen aquí?

—¿Y qué es lo que buscan en el S. S. Anne? —añadió Dylan.

—¿Habéis dicho Equipo Leyenda? ¿Estáis seguros de que son ellos? —preguntó Surge. Ryku y Dylan asintieron. Surge adoptó una cara seria que los jóvenes no habían visto jamás—. Dirigíos al ascensor y buscad esas escaleras.

—¿Qué va a hacer, teniente? —inquirió Dylan—. No pensará en atacarles usted solo, ¿verdad?

—He de hacerlo. Esa gente debe ser detenida. Puede que se les relacione con el incidente del crucero. Ya tienen un interesante expediente criminal.

—Deje que le ayudemos, señor.

—Negativo, soldado. Esto no es como un duelo de uno contra uno. Los enemigos son criminales y no admitirán la derrota fácilmente.

—Déjanos, Surge —insistió Ryku—. Ya hemos peleado contra el Equipo Leyenda anteriormente. Lo más complicado será luchar contra varios a la vez, pero todos tenemos ataques en área.

—No todos —protestó Dylan—. Pero yo tengo un caparazón muy resistente. Podría hasta distraerlos mientras Ryku y usted se encargan de ellos.

Surge discutió en su mente si dejar a los chicos luchar junto a él o continuar con su orden de mandarlos a la superficie. Miró a los jóvenes y vio en ellos unas fuertes intenciones de desafiar a aquella gente. Y no impulsivamente, como más temía que actuasen.

—Está bien. Pero con una condición: cuando dé la orden de retirada o a uno de los dos se os active la Prioridad Humana del Enlace, escondeos y corred hacia las escaleras, ¿entendido?

—¡Señor, sí, señor! —contestaron los jóvenes al unísono.

Surge buscó las escaleras por las cuales descender sigilosamente hasta ellos. Si los noqueaban antes, se ahorraban el combate con Enlaces activados. Desgraciadamente, el sigilo les duró muy poco debido a que uno de los miembros del Equipo Leyenda los detectó al mirar hacia su posición. Sus gritos alertaron a los demás y en pocos segundos de ver a un solo criminal, aparecieron hasta cinco más.

—¡Acabad con ellos! —bramó el cabecilla del grupo.

Los súbditos activaron sus Enlaces y fueron adoptando los aspectos de sus Pokémon. Surge, Ryku y Dylan reaccionaron de la misma forma y nada más finalizar su transformación, el teniente se abalanzó sobre ellos lanzando un rayo sobre el grupo. Ese momento permitió que los jóvenes terminaran su conversión y bajaran a ayudar al teniente. El Raichu ya se había encardado en combate con tres de los miembros del Equipo leyenda, mientras que los dos restantes, los cuales habían sido apartados por el rayo de Surge, fueron a por Ryku y Dylan. Sus Enlaces pertenecían a los de un Golbat y un Arbok.

—Yo iré a por el murciélago—comentó Ryku.

—Y yo a por la serpiente. No pierdas, ¿vale?

—Lo mismo te digo.

Ryku y Dylan se separaron cuando el Charizard saltó y voló hacia el Golbat. Lo atrajo hasta un lugar apartado donde ninguno de los dos pudiera socorrer a sus aliados.

—¿Huyes de mí? —se burló el criminal.

Ryku se detuvo no por la provocación, sino porque ya estaban bastante alejados de los demás. Se dio la vuelta, encaró al Golbat y le lanzó un torrente de abrasadoras llamas. El murciélago esquivó por los pelos el fuego, aunque este logró quemarle ligeramente un ala. Con batirla un poco ya alivió el dolor del calor.

El Golbat se enfadó y disparó su primer ataque. Emitió desde su gran boca unas ondas que se fueron agrandando poco a poco a medida que recorrían distancias. Era el mismo movimiento que vio en aquel combate del Yanmega contra el Camerupt. El supersónico parecía ser un ataque ineludible ya que no se podía contrarrestar con ningún tipo de movimiento al no tratarse de un objeto tangible, pero a Ryku se le ocurrió una idea de lo más simple: taparse los oídos. Al igual que el movimiento hipnosis, estos ataques afectaban a los sentidos y solo funcionan si estos no están protegidos. Recordando el combate contra el Poliwrath en ciudad Verde, Ryku se llevó las manos a la cabeza y dejó que las ondas le dieran de lleno. Notó como las ondas le afectaban, le aturdían, le mareaban. Por suerte, su táctica había sido efectiva y solo se quedó un tanto desequilibrado cuando el Golbat cedió su movimiento. Durante el corto instante en el que Ryku se recuperaba, el murciélago volvió a golpear.

Ryku se vio envuelto por una extraña aura verde claro. Intentó zafarse de esta de lo extraño que resultaba, pero era como si saliera de su propio cuerpo. De repente, el aura soltó como unas cadenas de energía que se dirigieron a la boca del Golbat y se juntaban formando una bola en el centro. Ryku sintió como su vida estaba siendo succionada y se debilitaba lentamente. No se quedó de brazos cruzados y afrontó el problema volando hacia el Golbat. Este, al ver el inminente peligro, se comió la esfera verde que se había creado en su boca e intento apartarse sin éxito. Ryku le agarró el ala y lo lanzó contra la pared con una increíble fuerza. El Golbat impactó tan violentamente que abolló el metal.

Era el momento de aprovechar el aturdimiento de su enemigo y Ryku no tardó en actuar. Nada más haber lanzado al murciélago contra la pared, ya estaba cargando en sus garras cerradas el brillo de su movimiento Megapuño. El Golbat se percató de la posible e inminente derrota y procuró que no ocurriera. Con un esfuerzo, alcanzó a moverse lo suficiente como para que puñetazo no fuera directo, pero eso no evitó que una parte de su cuerpo se llevara el golpe. Y para sorpresa de ambos, el Megapuño de Ryku había sido tan potente que deformó más la pared hasta el punto en el que el metal no lo soportó y se abrió un agujero en esta, causando que tanto el Golbat y el Charizard lo atravesaran y aparecieran en un pasillo contiguo al almacén.

En el pasillo, el Golbat se alejó del Charizard sin que este se lo impidiera. Ryku se extrajo los restos metálicos que se le habían pegado a la piel y creado una especie de guantelete de metal y se dispuso a continuar su ofensiva. Sin embargo, el murciélago ya se le había delatando y estaba cargando en su boca una nueva esfera de color, esta vez blanca. Fuese cual fuese el movimiento que iba a emplear, Ryku hizo lo posible por frenarle y voló hacia su enemigo como único recurso ante el limitado espacio en el que se ubicaba. El Golbat convirtió la esfera blanca en un impresionante rayo de luz que recorrió toda la longitud del pasillo en cuestión de segundos. Ryku reaccionó por instinto y se agachó para que el rayo no le alcanzara. Consiguió pasar por debajo del murciélago y situarse detrás de este, pero su tamaño como Charizard no le permitió zafarse con gracilidad y golpeó con sus alas al Golbat, lo que produjo que se desequilibrara y moviera el rayo en otras direcciones no intencionadas. El simple contacto de la energía del rayo con el metal causaba que se derritiera y explotara casi a la vez como fuegos artificiales. El Golbat finalizó el lanzamiento del rayo de luz por miedo a recibir un impacto indirecto a sí mismo.

Las explosiones del rayo de luz con el metal habían levantado una humareda que limitaba la visión. Ryku no veía nada más allá de un par de metros de distancia y el Golbat no se encontraba en ese radio, por lo que debía ir con cuidado. Lamentablemente, el humo hacía que no pudiese respirar decentemente y tosiera como consecuencia de ello. Entre tanta humareda, Ryku detectó un brillo y temió que el Golbat hubiera cargado de nuevo ese rayo de luz y esta vez no tuviera oportunidad de esquivarlo pasando por debajo de él. El joven cruzó los brazos delante de él, listo para recibir el golpe. Escuchó un sonido que lo mantuvo firme en su posición por no reconocerlo y, fugazmente, algo pasó volando a su lado. Ryku alcanzó a ver aquello que se había cruzado en su camino con el rabillo del ojo mientras se mantenía estático. La borrosa imagen que creó en su mente fue la de una especie de bola rosa de casi medio metro de longitud. El fenómeno fue tan extraño que Ryku no pudo evitar mirar detrás de él por si veía con mayor claridad a esa bola rosa, pero no percibió nada. Ya hubiese sido real o no, aquella cosa se había desvanecido. Ryku ignoró lo que acabara de presenciar y retomó el combate.

El Golbat había sido más afectado por el humo y el polvo debido a mantener la boca abierta casi todo el tiempo. Era una desventaja muy grande pues su set de movimientos requería mantener los labios separados. Por otro lado, el Charizard no podía tener una mejor oportunidad de atacar sin que su rival se defendiera, pero esperó a que se disipara un poco más el humo para ver mejor dónde enviaba sus llamas o garras. Cuando la columna de humo se convirtió en una simple capa que emborronaba la distancia, Ryku corrió hacia el Golbat, que estaba tosiendo por la cantidad de polvo ingerida involuntariamente, y le tiró un torrente de llamas a escasos centímetros de su cara. Obviamente, el murciélago quedo abrasado por el fuego, aunque sobrevivió al ataque a pesar de tener el cuerpo ennegrecido. El repentino ataque de Ryku había ayudado al Golbat a dejar de toser a cambio de quedarse aturdido. Ryku continuó con su ofensiva de manera que los siguientes golpes fueran letales y activaran la Prioridad Humana del brazalete Enlace del enemigo.

Para ello, Ryku cogió el cuerpo del Golbat, salió del pasillo tirando de él y lo colocó en una posición en la cual el efecto de su siguiente movimiento lo condujera al suelo del almacén como destino. Cuando apuntó bien, cargó en su puño la energía de su movimiento y le dio con abrumadora fuerza. El Golbat viajó a gran velocidad hacia el suelo y chocó violentamente contra el suelo, cerca de uno de los cargamentos. Ryku comprobó si el miembro del Equipo Leyenda había vuelto a su forma humana y se llevó una nueva sorpresa: el enemigo seguía en su forma de Golbat. Irritado, Ryku descendió, se puso encima del Golbat y le asestó cuatro cuchilladas en un segundo. Esta vez, el resultado fue el esperado y el Golbat regresó a su verdadera identidad.

El hombre, ahora indefenso, huyó aterrado de Ryku. El Charizard pensó en detenerle y atraparle para llevarlo posteriormente a la policía, pero tuvo que cambiar de planes. El crucero volvió a emitir un temblor y con él aumentó la inclinación del S. S. Anne. Esta inclinación trajo consigo consecuencias desastrosas cuando los arneses de seguridad de los cargamentos no aguantaron la presión y se rompieron. Los cargamentos fueron atraídos por la gravedad hacia el otro extremo de la pared del almacén llevándose consigo todo lo que hubiera en su camino. Ryku estaba en ese camino. No obstante, el joven ya había alzado el vuelo mientras el barco se inclinaba ya que sabía que en el aire tenía mejor estabilidad que en un suelo con pendiente. Ryku observó desde arriba como el cargamento arrastraba los coches que obstaculizaban su trayectoria hasta detenerse en un camión que hizo que el cargamento se destrozara, se dispersara en pedazos por todas partes y se tornara una amenaza débil. Después de admirar el espectáculo, Ryku regresó con Dylan y Surge confiando en que sus combates hubieran acabado en victoria.

Surge continuaba su combate a pesar de la nueva postura del crucero. Desde la posición de Ryku, veía al teniente como se movía con gracilidad entre los vehículos y asestaba certeros ataques rápidos que hacían retroceder a sus contrincantes. De los tres, uno ya había sido derrotado por completo pues no se le veía por ningún lado. En cuanto a Dylan, él estaba a punto de derrotar a su rival cuando de un cañonazo de agua a presión mandó por los aires al Arbok enemigo y lo estampó contra la barandilla del pasillo en el que estaban antes de las peleas. Dylan no cedió ni un segundo su disparo de agua hasta que el Arbok fuera totalmente derrotado, acción que no ocurrió hasta pasados unos diez eternos segundos. Ryku descendió y se quedó levitando frente a su amigo.

—Ha sido un poco déjà vu este golpe final —comentó Dylan.

—¿Ruta 3? —se limitó a decir Ryku.

Dylan lo pensó detenidamente.

—Sí, ruta 3. ¿Has tenido problemas con tu rival?

—Nada más allá de que fuera un Golbat de lo más resistente. Sobrevivió a un lanzallamas, un Megapuño y una caída en picado contra el suelo.

—Bueno, tú sobreviviste a un Hiperrayo. Estáis empatados.

—Ya te contaré lo que realmente pasó. Ahora vayamos a ayudar a Surge.

Dylan estuvo de acuerdo y los dos fueron a socorrer al teniente. De camino a la zona de rayos, otro de los cargamentos perdió sus arneses de seguridad y se desmoronó por todo el almacén. Por suerte, aquel fue detenido con anterioridad por un camión, pero lo que consiguió pasarlo cayó cerca de Ryku y Dylan. El Blastoise se escondió en su caparazón al temer que le cayera muchos escombros encima y Ryku dio un acelerón tras batir sus alas con fuerza para esquivarlos. Pasado el peligro, llegaron a la batalla de Surge con los dos miembros del Equipo Leyenda que quedaban con Enlace activo.

Ryku vio los Enlaces que tenían y su primera acción fue mantener las distancias. Uno de ellos pertenecía a un Nidoking y el otro a un Persian. El Nidoking era lento, pero sus ataques parecían increíblemente potentes con un par de vehículos hechos pedazos a su alrededor como prueba. Por su parte, el Persian era lo bastante veloz para proteger a su aliado de cualquier ataque rápido que viniera de Surge y sus zarpazos también eran poderosos. Surge saltó hacia atrás y chocó inesperadamente con Ryku, el cual le cogió como una pelota. El Nidoking y el Persian vieron ese momento de despiste como una ventaja y quisieron sacarle partido, sin embargo, Dylan estuvo alerta y disparó sus cañones de agua que sirvieron para que no se movieran de donde estaban.

—Ryku, la próxima vez intenta ser más notorio si atacas de frente —le riñó Surge—. Y puedes dejarme en el suelo.

Ryku soltó al teniente tan rápido como había recibido la orden. El teniente ya se esperaba algo así, de modo que aterrizó lo mejor que pudo con la inclinación del barco.

—Si los dos estáis aquí, supongo que significa que habéis derrotado a vuestros rivales —continuó Surge.

Ryku asintió con la cabeza.

—Aunque no hemos detenido a los criminales…

—Olvídate de ellos. No lograrán escapar si sus Enlaces están desactivados. Lo importante es derrotar a estos dos o escapar antes de que la inclinación del barco sea ya insoportable.

—No parece tarea sencilla —protestó Dylan—. Acabo de lanzar uno de mis cañones de agua más poderosos y ni el Persian ni el Nidoking se han visto muy dañados. Esos Enlaces no deben ser normales, por muy fuerte que sea el Nidoking, es débil a mis ataques y casi da la sensación de que ni se inmuta.

Surge gruñó.

—Maldición. No quería llegar a esto. Ryku, Dylan, es hora de pasar al plan B.

—¿Cuál es?

—Crear un agujero en el almacén y salir por él.

Ryku miró desconcertado al teniente. Dylan también, pero él estaba más concentrado en evitar que el Persian y el Nidoking se les acercaran.

—¿No es un poco extremo lo que quieres hacer, teniente? —preguntó Ryku, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

—Lo es. Pero no queda alternativa. Dudo mucho que las escaleras que debíamos tomar sigan en pie en estos momentos, ya sea por el último temblor como por el Hiperrayo que he visto al final de almacén.

—Pero, con esta inclinación y con lo bajo que estamos, al abrir el agujero el agua invadirá todo el almacén. ¿Y si estamos muy profundos y no podemos ascender?

—Ahí es donde entra en acción Dylan. Como Blastoise podrá llevarnos a la superficie del mar en un instante. Es más, el S. S. Anne no se habrá movido mucho del muelle y la profundidad en el puerto no supera los treinta metros.

—Ya veo. Me alivia un poco saber que tenemos a Dylan para movernos por agua rápidamente. Estoy preparado, teniente.

—Y yo —agregó Dylan antes de disparar un cañonazo de agua que mandó por los aires al Persian. Desgraciadamente, el gato cayó de pie y no mostró indicios de haber sido gravemente dañado—. Esto me está hartando… ¡Ryku, ayúdame!

Ryku se reunió con Dylan mientras Surge se dedicaba a prepararlo todo para crear el agujero en la pared del almacén. Ryku y Dylan alternaron las llamas y el agua con tal de no negarse los ataques el uno al otro. Los lanzallamas de Ryku resultaban ligeramente más dañinos que los torrentes de agua de Dylan, tanto que de todos los que escupía terminaron por producirle quemaduras a los enemigos, por lo que tarde o temprano sus Enlaces se desactivarían. Sin embargo, eso también los enfureció y el Persian se movió con una velocidad y gracilidad propias de su especie y asestó a Ryku una buena cuchillada en el pecho. Ryku se protegió y resistió el golpe lo mejor que pudo, pero retrocedió y se apoyó sobre su rodilla. En ese instante el Nidoking saltó hacia él con la finalidad de clavarle el cuerno de su corto hocico y sentenciarlo. Dylan reaccionó y protegió a su amigo interfiriendo en el movimiento del Nidoking y recibiendo él el impacto. Ryku se recompuso y lanzó un lanzallamas que obligó a retroceder al monstruo morado.

Ryku se resintió con último lanzallamas y notó lo que más temía: su Enlace estaba cerca de entrar en el modo reinicio. Un golpe más y volvería a ser humano.

—No aguantaré otro ataque —informó Ryku a su amigo.

—Tranquilo, yo te cubro.

No solamente Dylan le resguardaba, Surge también. Y el teniente ya había finalizado la preparación de su plan. La señal fue un ruido típico de un coche quemando rueda en el asfalto que atrajo la atención de todos. El Nidoking y el Persian recibieron la peor parte cuando varias furgonetas y un camión los arrastraron hacia la pared del almacén. La inclinación del barco permitió que los vehículos chocaran violentamente entre sí y moldearan ligeramente el muro de metal dando la sensación de estar a punto de romperse, pero soportó muy bien las toneladas de chatarra. El Nidoking y el Persian quedaron atrapados entre la carrocería de los vehículos y sus esfuerzos de escapar eran inútiles.

—¡Dylan, Ryku, venid aquí!

El increíble grito de Surge sobresaltó a los dos jóvenes y ambos acudieron a la llamada. Desde la posición del Raichu, se veía una montaña de furgonetas y el camión con las ventanas rotas y la carrocería completamente abollada.

—¿Qué hay que hacer ahora? —preguntó Dylan.

—Ryku, apunta a ese lado de la montaña y escupe un lanzallamas a la mayor potencia de la que dispongas. Dylan, tú usa el caparazón del Blastoise como escudo en el que podamos protegernos de la consecuencia de las llamas.

Ryku fijó la mirada en el hueco que le había señalado Surge y se percató de las intenciones del teniente. De algunas de las furgonetas salía el combustible de los depósitos y otras no tenían la protección de la boca de estos. Surge pretendía crear el agujero detonando la montaña de vehículos. Esperaba que su Enlace no se desactivara en el momento más inoportuno.

Cuando Dylan estuvo preparado para hacer de escudo Pokémon, Ryku apuntó al combustible y disparó su lanzallamas. Solo fue cuestión de segundos para que una llama encendiera el combustible y este iniciara una reacción en cadena llena de explosiones. Dylan se escondió en su caparazón y Ryku y Surge se cubrieron detrás de él. Las explosiones no tardaron en abrir el agujero en el barco y el agua pasó a inundarlo poco a poco todo. Ryku cerró los ojos tanto por la humareda de las explosiones como por miedo a que alguna parte de los vehículos le diera de lleno a pesar de estar cubierto tras el caparazón de Dylan. Este se molestaba por los impactos y a cada impacto de metal que recibía su caparazón, era un paso más cercano a que su Enlace también se desactivara. Surge esperó unos segundos en los que los vehículos ya no podrían explotar con facilidad por el agua y ordenó a Dylan y Ryku que se dirigieran al agujero. Dylan salió del caparazón y se dejó rodear por el agua. Ryku y Surge se agarraron al Blastoise y fueron llevados hacia el mar. Justo cuando ya se iban a cubrir completamente de agua, los dos cogieron aire y aguantaron la respiración hasta ascender.

Dylan tuvo algunas dificultades para salir por el agujero ya que los restos de las furgonetas no se dispararon en su totalidad y se dirigían lentamente hacia el suelo marítimo. Por el camino, algún vehículo consiguió detonar con retraso y eso ayudó a Dylan a impulsarse hacia arriba. Desgraciadamente, esa ayuda vino acompañada de trozos de la furgoneta que inevitablemente dañaron a Surge y a Ryku y desactivaron sus Enlaces. Ryku volvió a cerrar los ojos y deseó salir a la superficie cuanto antes.

Finalmente, con una fuerte exhalación, Ryku y Surge pudieron respirar el preciado aire que escaseaba en sus pulmones. Ryku casi no tenía fuerzas para seguir agarrado y Dylan ayudó a que tanto él como Surge se quedaran apoyados sobre su caparazón. Luego se orientó y buscó tierra firme. Ryku preguntó por el estado de Surge, pero él estaba demasiado concentrado para responderle. Ryku observó entonces que el antebrazo derecho del teniente estaba sangrando y partido y quiso socorrerle como buenamente era capaz. El teniente le calmó diciéndole que la herida era menos grave de lo que parecía desde fuera y que el dolor no era nada que no soportara, que había sufrido de heridas peores. Ryku pidió a Dylan que acelerara, que el teniente necesitaba atención médica y el Blastoise aumentó la velocidad, llegando a los muelles en poco más de un minuto y de recibiendo la ayuda los servicios de emergencia que rondaban la zona.

Ryku echó un último y rápido vistazo al S.S. Anne. El crucero de lujo estaba completamente varado en mitad del puerto y hundido por el lado derecho, lo suficiente como para que una de las hélices del navío se expusiera a la vista de todos. Sin duda el S. S. Anne no volvería a surcar los mares en mucho tiempo.


	14. Lloverán fuego y rayos

Ryku, Dylan y Surge fueron llevados al hospital más cercano cuando fueron rescatados por los servicios de emergencia. Como era de esperar, el teniente fue el que más atención médica necesitó por la herida de su brazo mientras que Ryku y Dylan solamente necesitaron un chequeo y, en cuanto se aseguraron de que los jóvenes estaban sanos y sin ningún tipo de herida grave, les dejaron marchar.

Con el teniente Surge hospitalizado, no se sabía ciencia cierta cuánto tiempo tardaría en reabrirse el Gimnasio de ciudad Carmín. Ryku no abandonaría la ciudad hasta hacerse con la medalla de Surge, de modo que pensó en qué dedicar el tiempo de espera. Dylan lo tenía más claro que su amigo: él visitaría al teniente siempre que pudiera. Ryku también visitaría alguna que otra vez a Surge, pero en su mente ya se estaba preparando para su futuro combate de Gimnasio y solo imaginaba de qué otras formas aprovechar el tiempo. Al final se decantó por entrenar hasta el día que le pudiera desafiar.

Pasaron dos semanas en las que el incidente del S.S. Anne fue noticia permanente en casi todos los canales de televisión y emisoras de radio. Según los reportes de la policía, se asoció el hundimiento del crucero de lujo al grupo conocido como Equipo Leyenda, una banda criminal que ya había cometido atentados graves en el pasado, siendo el más reciente las explosiones ocurridas en el área suroeste de ciudad Azafrán, hecho asociado con el grupo criminal. Algunos miembros que provocaron las explosiones que condujeron al S.S. Anne a su estado actual fueron detenidos, pero se sospecha que no todos fueron capturados y seguían alerta por si volvían a atentar de forma parecida. Cada vez que Ryku veía el crucero semihundido, le venían los recuerdos de lo ocurrido en el almacén y se alegraba de que hubiera mantenido su Enlace el mayor tiempo posible activo.

Un día, Ryku recibió la llamada de sus padres. El joven no se lo esperaba, normalmente era él quien se comunicaba con ellos mediante vídeos del holomisor cuando ganaba una medalla. Le asustó la manera en que su padre y su madre se turnaban aparecen en la cámara holográfica para hablar con él, tan preocupados por su hijo. Ryku no entendía nada de ello pues no les había contado que estuvo en el S.S. Anne el mismo día que se hundió, aunque no fue necesario. Resultó que la televisión fue la culpable de la llamada tras mostrar imágenes del teniente Surge siendo rescatado por los servicios de emergencia. Obviamente, era inevitable que él y Dylan aparecieran junto al líder de Gimnasio. Ryku tuvo que explicar cómo acabó en el agua con su amigo y el teniente, no obstante, se abstuvo de contar el encuentro con el Equipo Leyenda y se inventó algo con tal de no preocuparles más de lo que ya estaban. Sus padres se creyeron la anécdota y le avisaron que, si los atentados del Equipo Leyenda seguían agravándose, le pedirían regresar a casa. Ryku lo entendió y prometió volver si aquello ocurría. Con un rostro de alivio y alegría por parte de su madre, se despidió de su hijo, le pidió que tuviera cuidado y colgó.

Durante el resto de los días, Ryku no paró de entrenarse a solas en la ruta 6 ideando estrategias a tomar en el combate contra Surge y su Enlace de Raichu. Al tratarse de un Pokémon de tipo eléctrico, el teniente se convertía en el tercer líder de Gimnasio que tenía una ventaja de tipo, aunque, por suerte, Surge no era resistente a sus ataques más poderosos. De todas las estrategias que planificó, muy pocas hacían que Ryku combatiera cuerpo a cuerpo debido a que un Raichu es capaz de dispersar o concentrar los rayos, aparte de que se envuelve en electricidad durante los lanzamientos. Esas técnicas las usaría cuando tuviera que arriesgarlo todo en una última ofensiva. Mientras tanto, su lanzallamas, y quizá sus ascuas, acompañado de un refinamiento de los reflejos para esquivar serían sus armas principales. De esa manera, su entrenamiento se centró mucho en potenciar aún más las llamas y la previsión de ataques. Eran sus mejores cartas para ganar la medalla de Surge.

Casi pasó una tercera semana cuando Dylan buscó a Ryku y le entregó un billete de curioso aspecto. La entrada tenía dos rayas amarillas simulando un rayo y un texto en negrita en letras mayúsculas. Ryku leyó el texto, pero en él solo había escrito «reserva especial para aspirante» y el tiempo que disponía antes de que caducara el boleto. No atinaba a encajar en el contexto y le preguntó a Dylan sobre este.

—Me lo ha dado Surge —respondió Dylan—. Me dijo que te lo entregara y espera que lo uses. Sirve para desafiarlo en un combate de Gimnasio sin necesidad de tener que hacer colas. Basta con que lo entregues al vigilante del Gimnasio y él se encargará del resto. Creo que tiene tantas ganas como tú de que haya un combate entre los dos.

—Debí causarle una buena impresión—opinó Ryku.

—Y qué lo digas. A mí no me dio ningún boleto de reserva después de conseguir mi primera medalla. Estoy algo enfadado con el teniente por eso, pero mejor no protestar las órdenes de un superior.

—¿Ya salió del hospital? Quiero ir ahora mismo.

—Salir ha salido, sí, aunque creo que todavía no puede abrir el Gimnasio hasta dentro de unos días. Habrá que esperar.

Ryku suspiró.

—Supongo que me vendrá bien el entrenamiento extra.

-0-

Ryku acudió inmediatamente al Gimnasio del teniente Surge en el preciso instante en el que Dylan le comunicó que había abierto. Dylan le recordó que cogiera el estuche de las medallas por la regla del teniente y el billete por lo rápido que se estaba llenando de entrenadores la entrada al Gimnasio. Ryku fue acompañado por su amigo hasta llegar al destino.

Ryku contempló por primera vez el Gimnasio de ciudad Carmín y no le sorprendió mucho ver la decoración de rayos que salían del tejado, la torre y los que se cruzaban sobre la entrada. Tal y como había dicho Dylan, había más de una decena de entrenadores haciendo cola y todavía no habían llegado todos. El vigilante del Gimnasio procuraba mantener la calma del grupo mientras se comunicaba a través de un auricular. Ryku se le acercó y le mostró el billete que le regaló Surge. El vigilante pidió que esperar unos segundos y organizó la fila por orden de llegada. Cuando ya estaba todo en orden, atendió a Ryku y le cogió el billete. Lo comprobó y usó el auricular para verificar la validez del billete. De mientras, solicitó que le enseñara la posesión de medallas y Ryku abrió el estuche donde descansaban las medallas de Brock y Misty. El vigilante asintió satisfecho y recibió una respuesta a través del audífono. Confirmada la autenticidad del billete, el vigilante lo rompió por la mitad y se guardó los trozos en el bolsillo. Abrió la puerta y dejó pasar a Ryku.

—¿Mi amigo no puede entrar a ver el combate? —preguntó Ryku al ver que Dylan no le seguía.

—El Gimnasio de Surge es como el de Brock: no tiene gradas en las que poder disfrutar del duelo —explicó Dylan—. Y no voy a quedarme en los bordes porque temo que un rayo me electrocute. Ni mi Enlace me salvaría de una descarga. Así que, buena suerte y ya me contarás cómo fue.

Ryku asintió y entró en el Gimnasio. El vigilante cerró la puerta y se escucharon gritos de quejas del beneficio de Ryku por pelear primero. En parte se sentía mal por ello, pero por otra parte no quería retrasar más la pelea contra el teniente. Cruzó la sala que separaba la recepción del campo de batalla y se adentró en el recinto donde iba a luchar.

Ryku estudió por encima el terreno. No se hacía a la idea del tipo de campo de batalla que usaba un Pokémon de tipo eléctrico más allá de una especie de central eléctrica y se llevó una curiosa impresión de lo que se encontró. El campo de batalla era austero, hecho puramente de arena muy similar al que vio en el S.S. Anne y el que tiene el albergue de ciudad Verde, diferenciándose solamente en que los bordes blancos estaban sobre una superficie de color granate que contrastaba con el suelo azul. Ryku vio a Surge hablando por un comunicador mientras comprobaba el aislante de las paredes con descargas controladas. Después, el teniente se percató de la presencia de Ryku.

—Hola, teniente —le saludó el joven.

—Me alegra saber que usaste mi invitación. —Surge y Ryku se estrecharon las manos como un saludo más cordial. En ese momento, los ojos del chico se orientaron a la mano del teniente y se dio cuenta de que tenía unas vendas elásticas asomando por la manga de la chaqueta.

—¿Cómo está tu brazo?

—Aún necesita un poco de reposo, pero el ejercicio de los combates Pokémon acelerará la recuperación.

—¿Te lo han dicho los médicos? No me gustaría que se abriera la herida en mitad del duelo.

—No te preocupes por eso, chico. Ya he tomado las precauciones adecuadas; no habrá incidentes relacionados a este brazo —sentenció Surge.

Ryku asintió. Surge pulsó un botón del panel de control que había a su lado y se abrió en la base el compartimento de los brazaletes Enlace dorados. El teniente se aseguró de que Ryku no se había olvidado de las normas de los combates de Gimnasio y de que sabía cómo se utilizaba el brazalete dorado. Ryku demostró que lo recordaba perfectamente cuando pasó su Enlace en poco tiempo y entregó su brazalete original para que Surge lo guardara en el compartimento, y también guardó el estuche de las medallas que había traído consigo con tal de que no se perdiera. Luego Surge pulsó de nuevo el botón, esperó a que el compartimento se cerrara y presionó una combinación de otros botones del panel que hicieron aparecer la pantalla donde saldrían las barras de vida de ambos contrincantes durante el combate y protecciones no conductoras de la electricidad. Una vez todo preparado, Surge indicó dónde debía colocarse Ryku y el joven se dirigió al sitio señalado mientras el teniente se iba al otro extremo del campo de batalla.

—Antes de empezar, se me olvidó informarte que este será el único combate que podrás realizar sin hacer colas y solo tendrás una oportunidad al día. —anunció Surge—. En el pasado permitía dos, pero he de darle la posibilidad a nuevos aspirantes que han esperado tanto como tú a retarme.

—Entendido —dijo.

—Muy bien. El combate comenzará en cuanto se oiga la señal. Activa tu Enlace.

Ryku obedeció e hizo que el módulo Enlace hiciera su trabajo. Al terminar su transformación, Surge activó el suyo y Ryku observó cómo poco a poco el cuerpo musculado del teniente se iba encogiendo y adoptando un aspecto más redondo. Finalizada la conversión, el Raichu apareció.

Ryku y Surge se clavaron las miradas hasta que se escuchara el pitido que se mencionó anteriormente. Sonó pasado casi medio minuto.

Ryku no estaba seguro de si atacar él primero o permitir al teniente realizar el primer ataque para conocer un poco los movimientos de los que disponía más allá del ataque rápido que enseñó en el almacén del S.S. Anne. Cualquiera de las dos opciones era arriesgado. Al final, Ryku optó por la segunda opción y se alzó varios metros sobre el Raichu de manera que, por lo menos, se afirmara que emplearía los rayos para golpear.

Surge solamente se acercó a Ryku y, al igual que él, mantuvo las distancias con el Charizard. Ryku tomó aquella acción como la preparación de un ataque que requiriese estar mínimamente próximo al objetivo. La tensión brotó en el joven y el miedo al desconocimiento pudo con él. Al final, Ryku fue quien atacó primero con su poderoso lanzallamas.

Sin embargo, el golpe no salió como él esperaba.

Ryku miró de reojo a la pantalla y calculó cuántas llamas tendrían que salir de su boca para alcanzar la victoria. Se quedó anonadado al ver que la barra de vida del Raichu no descendía ni un solo ápice. Ryku no lo entendía, su lanzallamas había hecho un golpe directo en el rival; Surge no se había movido del sitio. No había intentado esquivar las llamas. Entonces Ryku asimiló el suceso. Solo había una explicación por la cual el teniente se había dejado quemar por el fuego de su lanzallamas. Ryku hizo brillar las garras de su brazo derecho y asestó una cuchillada detrás de él. Había previsto un ataque por la espalda de un Raichu que se desvaneció en cuanto la cuchillada lo cortó en múltiples partes. «Maldición. No pensaba que en su arsenal estaría el movimiento doble equipo. Tengo que acabar con las copias antes de que sean un incordio mayor.»

Ryku se reposicionó en el otro extremo del campo de batalla y subió un par de metros más, llegando casi al techo. Desde su nuevo y privilegiado lugar, Ryku contó la cantidad de Raichu que Surge había creado. Fácilmente pudo contar siete a excepción de la copia que ya había eliminado. Uno de ellos era su verdadero enemigo, pero había que descubrir cuál era el auténtico.

Las copias del Raichu tardaron unos segundos en localizar la nueva ubicación de Ryku y dirigirse hacia allí rápidamente. Muy rápidamente. Ryku se percató de que las copias dejaban tras de sí una especie de estela blanca y brillante como el aura que envuelve sus garras y sus alas. Parecían pequeñas cometas viajando por todo el campo de batalla. Ryku se preparó para el inminente ataque iluminando las garras de ambos brazos. Las copias saltaron cuando creyeron estar lo bastante cerca con tal de alcanzarle. Por suerte, todas se acercaron a Ryku siguiendo un patrón que el joven detectó fácilmente. No necesitó mucho esfuerzo para deshacerse de las ilusiones con unas pocas pasadas de sus brillantes garras. Sin embargo, aquel ataque no fue más que un señuelo y tras eliminar a la última copia fue impactado por un rayo.

Ryku sufrió la descarga con resultados desastrosos. La sincronía de sus alas falló y cayó inevitablemente contra el suelo, levantando una nube de polvo con el impacto. Ryku intentó reincorporarse, pero a su cuerpo todavía le afectaba la descarga y no le respondía correctamente. Con un gran esfuerzo, el joven logró levantarse y controlar los espasmos repentinos que realizaba su cuerpo, quedándose en débiles temblores. Ryku se insultaba a sí mismo por no haber sido capaz de prever el rayo y de no haberlo esquivado a tiempo tal y como había practicado las últimas semanas.

Ryku echó un fugaz vistazo a la pantalla y miró cuánta vida había perdido con aquel rayo. Creyó que se trataba de un milagro al contemplar su barra de vida aún más llena que vacía, aunque la vida perdida superaba el cuarenta por ciento del total, casi alcanzando la mitad de un solo golpe. Con ello, Ryku sintió como un peso se le quitaba de encima porque podría aguantar un segundo rayo y seguir en el combate. Pero no debía confiarse ya que, de ser un golpe crítico, tendría que repetir el combate al día siguiente.

Ryku buscó y localizó al Raichu. El teniente había permitido que se recuperara para volver a crear nuevas copias de sí mismo. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión fueron menos con unos seis Raichu en total, de los cuales cinco de ellos eran falsos. «¿Cada vez que usa el doble equipo es menos efectivo? Tal vez pueda sacar ventaja de eso».

Las copias de Surge se agruparon y formaron una «V» con la punta más bien llana. Ryku supuso que era alguna formación militar que el teniente habría empleado en el pasado. Esta vez, el Charizard no iba a consentir que el teniente le atacara primero y preparó el lanzallamas que había practicado en las semanas de espera que, en principio, sería su arma en el aire. Disparó el torrente en cuanto creyó que ya estaba listo. Las llamas salieron de la boca del Charizard y se expandieron a lo ancho al alejarse apenas un metro del epicentro. Surge no deshizo la formación, más bien encaró el inminente peligro. Mandó un par de copias hacia el fuego para que Ryku pensara que su ataque había sido un fracaso y el resto esquivó las llamas por el aire con un potente salto. Se mantuvieron en el aire gracias al empleo del ataque rápido, el cual ayudaba a que se movieran por el aire como si se impulsaran sobre paredes. Ryku no olvidó su punto débil de evadir las llamas desde arriba y las redirigió hacia allí. La jugada no salió como el Charizard esperaba, pero sí como Surge quería. Una de las copias no se movió por el aire y descendió nada más las llamas alcanzaron al resto. Ahora dicha copia tenía vía libre para atacar y, aunque Ryku volviera a redirigir las llamas, le sería imposible acabar con la copia debida a la velocidad de esta, la poca anchura de las llamas cuanto más se le acercaba y la necesidad de cesar el torrente para recuperar el aliento. Ryku no tuvo más remedio que dejarse golpear por la copia, la cual detuvo la emisión de las llamas, y pensar en una nueva estrategia mientras el resto de las copias le rodeaban.

Ryku sabía que iba a ser dañado independientemente de su siguiente movimiento. Tenía copias de Raichu allá donde mirara y, incluso si salía volando, no impediría que estos le alcanzaran. Aceptando su destino, se cubrió el cuerpo con los brazos para minimizar el daño. Aquella acción fue interpretada como una señal por los Raichu y no tardaron en cumplir lo que Ryku pensaba. Cada segundo que transcurría, un Raichu golpeaba al Charizard. Gracias a haber adoptado una postura defensiva, apenas sentía el dolor de los impactos, pero no evitaba que se desequilibrara un pequeño instante por la fuerza de los choques. Poco a poco, la ira por la impotencia de contraatacar fue aumentando en Ryku. Sin embargo, el joven quería mantener la mente clara porque de esa manera sería capaz de aplicar el entrenamiento. En el momento que su mente se aclaró apenas un segundo, percibió lo que a simple vista era indistinguible, una chispa. Todas las copias de Raichu se movían con aquella estela brillante de su ataque rápido, pero una de ellas poseía un extra, unas chispas saliendo de su cuerpo. Ryku había descubierto el punto débil de la técnica de Surge y esperó al momento perfecto para explotarlo. Ese momento llegó antes de lo imaginado y Ryku vio pasar por su lado derecho el Raichu que echaba chispas. Dejó que finalizara su ataque y, cuando se alejó, el Charizard salió de su postura de defensa, agarró la larga y fina cola ayudándose de la gran punta en forma de rayo con la finalidad que no se le escapara y tiró de él con la fuerza suficiente como para inmovilizarlo en la tierra del campo. Sin liberarlo, Ryku cargó en su mano libre la energía de uno de sus movimientos y le asestó un Megapuño directo en la espalda. El puñetazo fue acompañado de una sutil onda de viento que levantó polvo por todas partes. Una vez terminó el ataque, Ryku soltó la cola del Raichu y se apartó hasta el otro extremo por precaución de no recibir un rayo inesperado.

Mientras el Raichu se reponía del golpe recibido, Ryku miró su vida en la pantalla. La barra de Surge había bajado bastante con el Megapuño, pero seguía estando más llena que la suya. La de Ryku había descendido muy poco teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de ataques rápidos que le dieron. Supuso que las copias no contaban como daño o su efecto era como el daño que causan los movimientos de un tipo a un Pokémon inmune a ellos. Igualmente, la poca vida que había perdido le arrebató la posibilidad de soportar dos rayos y ahora sí que debía ir con el máximo cuidado posible. Cualquier ataque elemental de ambas partes podía sentenciar el combate.

Surge se recuperó del puñetazo mejor que Ryku con su rayo. Estiró sus cortas extremidades y le dedicó una mirada fulminante al Charizard como si pretendiera intimidarlo. Ryku no se avasalló a la intimidación y le devolvió la mirada con peor efecto. Surge rio, pero no dijo nada. Ryku se incomodó a pesar de no demostrarlo físicamente. ¿Qué le hacía tanta gracia y por qué no decía nada? Ryku no lo comprendía y tampoco quería. Deseaba que el combate finalizara de una vez por todas.

El Raichu actuó como si hubiera obedecido y cumplido el deseo de Ryku y cargó todo su cuerpo de electricidad. Ryku se posicionó para esquivar el inminente rayo que iba a aparecer, no obstante, se llevó una enorme sorpresa con el ataque. Surge no lanzó un intenso rayo en su dirección, sino que expulsó de su cuerpo una onda de electricidad que se expandió por todo el campo de batalla hasta desaparecer en el aislante de las paredes. Ryku se asustó. No había forma de evitar un ataque que abarcaba todo el terreno por el que moverse, ni siquiera volando. Bajo tierra era la única solución de evadirlo, pero no conocía el movimiento Excavar y no creía que un Charizard pudiera aprenderlo. Se rindió a lo inevitable, aunque se protegió por si la suerte le saludaba y lo resistía con daños mínimos, pero no vino. Ryku sintió recorrer por todo su ser la electricidad, aunque resultó muchísimo menos intensa que el primer rayo que recibió. Poco después, la onda eléctrica desapareció y en el campo reinó un silencio incómodo. Ryku se miró el cuerpo; seguía siendo un Charizard, lo que se traducía en que aquella onda no era dañina. Sin embargo, algo debía haber hecho, pues era imposible que un movimiento no causase ningún efecto ya fuera al contrincante o a uno mismo. Ryku notó las consecuencias al dar un simple paso. Su velocidad había descendido drásticamente y su cuerpo le advertía de una posible inmovilización total en cualquier momento. Ryku reconoció esos síntomas, había sido paralizado.

En una nueva contemplación de la pantalla, Ryku vio como bajo el icono que identificaba su barra de vida había una nota amarilla con la palabra «paralizado» escrita. Eso confirmaba su estado. Por suerte, era lo único que le había afectado y su barra de vida continuaba en el porcentaje después de anular el doble equipo de Surge.

El Raichu no esperó a que su rival se acostumbrara a la parálisis y usó su movimiento ataque rápido para acercársele y golpearle. Ryku esquivó por los pelos el ataque, pero la parálisis se intensificó y fue incapaz de contraatacar ni alejarse de él. Surge rebotó en pleno suelo, cambió de dirección en un instante y logró pegar al Charizard con su movimiento. Ryku se había quedado a merced de su rival. Cuando la parálisis no era total, su movimiento era extremadamente lento, lo cual permitía que Surge corrigiera sin problemas la orientación de sus ataques con tal de que acertaran en su objetivo. Al final, Surge dio un corto respiro a su enemigo y se alejó de él. Aquellos segundos en los que Ryku recuperaba el aliento no eran más que el preludio de su golpe final.

Ryku observó como el Raichu se cargaba su cuerpo de electricidad de nuevo esta vez los rayos que emergían de su piel no tenían la sensación de ser débiles como los que soltaron la onda que lo paralizó. Debía esquivar el ataque de cualquier modo o perdería el combate. Desgraciadamente, cuando se preparó para apartarse del rayo que le caería, Ryku sufrió una de las parálisis totales que le habían debilitado tanto y siempre duraban más de lo que quería. En ese momento, el joven no podía hacer nada más que mirar cómo se aproximaba el final. Pero Ryku no se dio por vencido todavía, se esforzó por relajar los músculos y liberarse de la prisión eléctrica que lo afligía antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Cada segundo que transcurría era un suplicio y una lucha desesperada por conseguir una oportunidad de defenderse. Al final ese esfuerzo dio resultado y sus músculos comenzaron a relajarse, a actuar con normalidad. Ryku se alegró mucho de que la parálisis total hubiera terminado, pero debía actuar con rapidez antes de que regresara y no tuviera otra oportunidad. Decidió fingir seguir combatiendo consigo mismo por moverse con la finalidad de que Surge no sospechara nada y continuase cargando su rayo. Cuando llegase el momento, contraatacaría.

Surge acabó de cargarse y disparó sin pensárselo un increíble rayo que viajaba en zigzag hacia Ryku. El joven calculó el mejor momento para tirarse a por el Raichu sin que el rayo le pudiera alcanzar de ninguna forma. Cuando el rayo recorrió aproximadamente la mitad de la distancia que separaba a ambos contrincantes el uno del otro, Ryku se agachó, extendió sus alas y se impulsó en dirección a la ubicación de Surge. Con una simple y ligera desviación de su trayectoria, el Charizard esquivó el rayo del Raichu que seguía su viaje, ahora con la pared como objetivo. Ryku batió sus alas una vez más para mantener la velocidad y voló hasta Surge. Cerca de él, Ryku puso sus pies por delante y se deslizó la poca distancia que los separaba. En el instante en el que el cuerpo marrón del Raichu se centró en su vista disparó su lanzallamas a la mayor potencia posible. El torrente envolvió en su totalidad el cuerpo del Raichu, lo que causó que el rayo desapareciera en el aire sin haber chocado con nada y quedando meras chispillas como diminutas motas de polvo brillante. Ryku mantuvo el fuego encendido el tiempo necesario hasta que este impactó contra la pared del Gimnasio y se desvió por esta. No detuvo las flamas hasta que avistó un brillo blanco entre ellas. Ryku cortó en seco la expulsión de fuego y este se extinguió tanto por aquella acción como por la consecuente explosión de luz que surgió en su interior.

La pantalla emitió un pitido agudo un tanto molesto seguido por un tono de victoria. Ryku se levantó y enfocó su mirada en el televisor para ver como el icono que lo representaba estaba rodeado por un borde dorado con un letrero de «vencedor» debajo. El combate había terminado. Ryku había ganado.

De repente, el Enlace del Charizard se desactivó y Ryku regresó a su forma humana. El chico se sobresaltó por la inesperada reacción del brazalete dorado, aunque intuyó que formaba parte de la programación especial que le puso Surge.

—Surge —llamó Ryku al hombre de cabello rubio. El teniente estaba sentado y apoyado en la pared con esta a su alrededor marcada por las llamas del Charizard. El joven corrió a ayudarle por si se había pasado con su último ataque—. Teniente, ¿estás bien?

El hombre posó una mano en su hombro.

—Perfectamente —se limitó a decir.

—¿Seguro? ¿Puedes levantarte?

—Chico, tengo el brazo mal, no los pies.

Surge se sacudió el polvo del campo de batalla y se levantó como si nunca hubiera disputado un combate recientemente. Realizó unos estiramientos con los que comprobó el estado de su brazo y asintió satisfecho.

—Has peleado bien, Ryku. Buen trabajo —felicitó Surge.

—Gracias, teniente.

—¿Sabes? No esperaba que tuviese tan buena vista para detectar el punto débil de mi doble equipo, sobre todo cuando procuraba ocultar que las copias del doble equipo no emiten una sombra muy pronunciada. ¿Qué me delató?

—¿Ese era el punto débil de ese movimiento? —Ryku no se esperaba hallar un segundo punto débil—. Yo me guie por las chispas que soltaba tu cuerpo cuando me lanzaste el primer rayo.

—Claro, eso lo explica. No liberé toda la electricidad de mi cuerpo y quedaron restos. Tendré que mejorar la técnica en futuros combates. Gracias por contármelo, chico.

—De nada. —Ryku sintió pena por el resto de los entrenadores que desafiases a Surge a partir de ahora porque lo tendrían más difícil para vencerlo.

—Vayamos a lo que importa: la entrega de mi medalla. Acompáñame.

Ryku siguió a Surge hasta el panel de control donde guardó su brazalete. Surge pidió que le entregara el dorado mientras se llevaba la mano a la muñeca y pulsaba un botón sutilmente escondido en una pulsera que activó un mecanismo e hizo emerger el panel de control. Luego apretó otro botón en el panel y se abrió la puerta al compartimento de los otros brazaletes. Surge cogió el de Ryku, lo sustituyó por el dorado y devolvió el negro a su respectivo dueño junto con el estuche de las medallas. Ryku se colocaba su brazalete mientras Surge presionaba otros botones del panel. Uno de ellos hizo surgir un cajón donde descansaba la medalla del Gimnasio. Ryku se creía que sería en forma de rayo, pero le sorprendió que tuviera un aspecto similar a la medalla Roca de Brock a excepción de que el octógono era naranja y estaba rodado por una especie de pétalos amarillos que daban el toque de semejanza a un sol. Surge cogió la medalla y se la enseñó a Ryku.

—Esta es la prueba de tu victoria en mi Gimnasio. Enhorabuena.

Ryku sostuvo la medalla en su mano y la admiró. Acababa de dar un nuevo paso en su objetivo.

—Gracias, teniente.

—Buena suerte en los combates contra los líderes que te queden. Entrena bien y no pelees con menos fuerza que la que has demostrado aquí, ¿entendido?

—Sí, señor.

Surge se despidió con un gesto y se puso a trabajar en la recuperación del campo de batalla que, por suerte, no eran tan graves. Ryku abandonó el Gimnasio después de guardar la medalla de Surge en el estuche. Fuera recibió las miradas de enfado de los entrenadores que estaban primeros en la cola y se habían visto obligados a esperar más por su culpa. Ryku ya creía que se había ganado enemigos por eso, así que los ignoró y buscó a Dylan para abandonar la ciudad lo más pronto posible. Lo encontró sentado en un banco cerca manipulando su brazalete y tuvo que llamar su atención para que se enterara de su presencia.

—¿Qué tal ha ido? —inquirió Dylan. Ryku no dijo nada y se limitó a abrir el estuche y enseñar las tres medallas de su interior—. Felicidades, un Gimnasio menos del que preocuparse. Quedan cinco. Ya casi tienes la mitad.

—No me gusta escuchar un «casi». ¿Partimos hacia la siguiente ciudad con Gimnasio?

—He estado mirando cuál sería nuestro próximo destino y ciudad Azulona es la única que tiene vía libre. Había pensado en ir al sur, hacia ciudad Fucsia, siguiendo las rutas marítimas a las que se llega yendo por la ruta 11, al este de aquí. Pero me he enterado de que esa ruta está cerrada por la presencia de Pokémon muy agresivos y hostiles. Se rumorea que hay hasta un Snorlax bloqueando el camino y todo. ¿Tú qué opinas?

—Hubiera visto bien partir a ciudad Fucsia cogiendo la salida este de ciudad Carmín, pero, como ya dije, quiero irme de ciudad Carmín cuando obtuviera la medalla. Y ya la tengo.

—Muy bien. Ciudad Azulona, entonces. Pero te aviso que vamos a tener que dar mucho rodeo para llegar allí —aclaró Dylan—. Hay que dar marcha atrás y volver a ciudad Celeste y, desde allí, ir en dirección este por las rutas 9 y 10 hasta llegar al Túnel Roca, cruzarlo y pasar por pueblo Lavanda hasta llegar a la vía subterránea este-oeste de ciudad Azafrán ubicada en la ruta 8. Desde ahí ya iríamos directos a ciudad Azulona. Tardaríamos bastantes días, siendo generoso, en llegar a nuestro destino. Y si esperamos es posible que la amenaza Pokémon de la ruta 11 se acabe.

—Me da igual. Con la medalla en mi poder, aquí no hay nada más que hacer —replicó Ryku—. Prefiero unos días de viaje a quedarme aquí quieto sin mover ni un dedo.

—Está bien, vale. Como tú veas. Pues en marcha. —Dylan se levantó del banco y Ryku le siguió—. Por cierto, ese pareado que has dicho… ¿ha sido aposta o sin querer?

—¿Pareado? —Ryku pensó en las últimas palabras que dijo y entendió lo que su amigo le comentaba—. La verdad, ni siquiera había caído en la cuenta.

—Podrías hacerte poeta si lo de entrenador no te vale —bromeó Dylan.

—Eh, eso no va conmigo como tus posibilidades de ser bombero —protestó Ryku sabiendo por dónde iba su amigo.

Los dos jóvenes rieron mientras se dirigían al albergue. Recogieron sus pertenencias de sus respectivas habitaciones y abandonaron la ciudad lo más rápido posible con tal de llegar a ciudad Celeste antes del anochecer.


	15. Accidente en la central Energía

Durante el camino de vuelta a ciudad Celeste, Ryku contó la pelea contra Surge a Dylan tal y como su amigo deseaba. No escatimó en detalles y le explicó todas las desgracias por las que pasó para conseguir la victoria. Dylan se mostró curioso ante el uso del ataque rápido por parte de Surge ya que, en su combate, no lo había usado nunca. Con él se dedicaba a asestarle cabezazos en el caparazón para ir debilitándolo y soltar más rayos que los recibidos por Ryku. En la parte de la onda que paralizó al Charizard, Dylan no requirió que le dijera mucho de ello pues conocía esa sensación de tener el cuerpo cargado de electricidad que limitaba la movilidad y podía incluso inmovilizarle. Dylan describió cómo se intentó defender de la onda refugiándose en su caparazón e, igualmente, sentir como la electricidad recorría cada rincón de su cuerpo. El resto de combate fue algo más emocionante en el de Ryku tras liberarse de la parálisis a tiempo comparado con el final del de Dylan. Después de narrar todo el combate contra Surge, y como todavía quedaba mucho camino hasta ciudad Celeste, Ryku preguntó a Dylan por sus combates con el mismo nivel de detalle que él usó, pero solo hasta Surge para no tener tan pronta ventaja contra el resto de los líderes que le quedaban.

Los jóvenes hicieron algunas pausas por el camino para descansar los pies y recuperar un poco de energía antes de continuar. Al llegar al edificio de la vía subterránea de ciudad Azafrán en la ruta 6, Ryku y Dylan echaron una ojeada al estado de la cuarentena tras tantas semanas con esta activa. A simple vista, no daba la sensación de haber sido un incidente de tanto tiempo, más bien recordaba a la primera vez que se toparon con el panorama de la barricada de policías. No habían reducido el acceso a la seguridad en ningún momento.

—¿No es demasiado que siga la ciudad así después de tantas semanas desde el incidente? —preguntó Ryku.

—En las noticias dijeron que los criminales causantes de las explosiones no lograron abandonar la ciudad después del ataque. Tiene sentido que sigan tan alerta porque aún no los han detenido —informó Dylan.

—Increíble. ¿Tan grande es ciudad Azafrán como para que unas personas puedan esconderse tan bien en su interior?

—Grande es, no hay duda; hablamos de la capital de Kanto. Pero tienes razón, es extraño que tarden tanto en encontrar a los delincuentes si toda la ciudad está en alerta.

—Confío en que se quite la cuarentena pronto, no vaya a ser que no pueda conseguir la medalla de Gimnasio que hay ahí.

—No creo que lleguen a tales extremos de aislar la ciudad permanentemente. Tal vez permitan el acceso con una seguridad máxima. A fin de cuentas, ciudad Azafrán es la ciudad comercial más importante de la región. Impedir el comercio en esta sería su ruina.

—Esperemos.

Ryku y Dylan entraron en el edificio de la vía subterránea y caminaron a paso rápido hasta salir por el otro lado. Cuando abandonaron el edificio, el sol ya se estaba poniendo. Al ritmo al que iban, alcanzarían ciudad Celeste un poco antes de que las farolas se encendieran. Por desgracia, con las pequeñas pausas que tuvieron que hacer a lo largo de la ruta 5, la noche llegó y recorrieron la poca ruta que les quedaba bajo la luz de las estrellas y la luna. Por lo menos no les quedaba mucho trayecto.

Nada más entrar en la ciudad, los jóvenes se dirigieron al albergue y alquilaron sus habitaciones por una noche. Esperaban haber llegado a tiempo para cenar en el comedor y tuvieron la suerte de que seguía abierto y lleno de gente. No tendrían que tirar de sus reservas guardadas en las mochilas. Luego de llenar sus estómagos, cada uno se fue a su habitación a descansar.

A la mañana siguiente, Ryku y Dylan se dirigieron al este de ciudad Celeste. Por el camino contemplaron unas obras en una casa que había sido semiderruida. Dicha casa la recordaron como aquella en la que había policías y una pareja de la cual la mujer lloraba desconsoladamente mientras el hombre hablaba con el policía. En tres semanas, la casa estaba mucho mejor que antes a pesar de sus claros desperfectos. Ryku pensó qué pudo provocar el derrumbe. ¿La estructura se debilitó por ser antigua? ¿Una instalación de algún mueble que se clavaba a la pared acabó tirando las paredes? ¿Un movimiento Pokémon que se fue de las manos? Todas eran posibilidades plausibles. No se detuvieron a mirar el destrozado edificio y continuaron su camino hasta adentrarse en la ruta deseada.

La ruta 9 era una ruta terrestre en la que había diversos desniveles y algún que otro campo llano libre de hierba alta y otros llenos de esta en su totalidad. Dylan confesó que por esta ruta no viajó y se disculpó de que pudieran andar más lentamente. Ryku no le dio importancia ya que la ralentización vendría más por culpa de desniveles que de su amigo. No contaron que por la ruta habría entrenadores deseosos de practicar y mejorar sus técnicas y los desafiaron. Ryku peleó contra una chica de cabello largo y negro que vestía como aquel campista del Puente Pepita y Dylan contra un joven de camiseta y pantalones cortos y una gorra azul.

Ninguno de los dos combates duró mucho.

El duelo de Ryku contra la chica consistió en una pelea entre un Charizard y un Victreebel. Casi cualquier movimiento del Charizard le hacía un daño tremendo al Pokémon al ser de tipo planta y, aunque también era tipo veneno, la chica no parecía poseer ningún movimiento de ese tipo en su arsenal. Por extender la experiencia en el combate, Ryku no utilizó su lanzallamas ni ningún ataque de tipo volador como lo era su ataque ala y basó sus ataques en cuchilladas y el Megapuño. Desgraciadamente, la lucha no duró más de cinco minutos a pesar de que el Victreebel se defendía absorbiendo la vida de su enemigo para recuperarse, pero Ryku, con una sola cuchillada, le quitaba más vida de la que se curaba y no tardó en llegar el momento en el que un ataque superó la resistencia del Victreebel y la chica perdiera el combate.

Dylan intentó hacer algo similar a la técnica de extender su combate contra el Sandslash en el que se había transformado el chico del gorro azul. A diferencia de Ryku, y para desgracia del chico, Dylan no alargaba la pelea con tal de ayudar a practicar a su rival, sino para comprobar el nivel de fuerza que tenía y, al observar que su vida no mermaba tan rápido a pesar de poseer una debilidad neutra, Dylan sentenció el combate con un golpe directo y a toda potencia de sus característicos cañones de agua. Cuando terminó la lucha, Dylan dedicó unos minutos a aconsejar al chico a la hora de enfrentarse a un Enlace de tipo agua como el suyo, acción que el joven de la gorra azul agradeció enormemente.

Más adelante tuvieron un encuentro con Nidoran de ambos sexos y algunos en su evolución intermedia. Las primeras evoluciones se asustaron nada más ver a Ryku y Dylan y se ocultaron en la hierba alta y los árboles de la zona. Los Nidorino y Nidorina no actuaron igual y se mostraron amenazantes a los chicos. Los chicos mantuvieron sus manos pegadas a la pantalla de sus brazaletes, listos para activar el Enlace si los Pokémon salvajes iniciaban un combate. Al principio solo compartieron miradas hasta alejarse los unos de los otros, pero eso conllevó a que Ryku no se percatara de que no todas las crías se habían escondido y una había asomado la cabeza por la hierba alta, lo que imprevisiblemente acabara en una pequeña patada a la criatura. El grito de esta por el golpe alertó a los Nidorino y Nidorina y les atacaron. Ryku y Dylan se transformaron al escuchar el aullido de los monstruos morados y azules. Como había sido un accidente que no debía tenerse en cuenta, Ryku solo lanzó sus llamas a modo de advertencia y, si se le acercaban mucho, los cogía por el cuerno y los lanzaba al interior de la hierba alta. Por suerte aquello solo tuvo que hacerlo una vez, el resto comprendió la amenaza superior que representaba, o bien tenían pavor al fuego y huyó a ocultarse en la hierba. En cambio, Dylan tuvo a un Nidorino como rival que no le temía al fuego e iba decidido a clavarle su cuerno. Desgraciadamente, Dylan era un contrincante demasiado poderoso para él y de un simple cañón de agua mandó al Pokémon por los aires hasta desaparecer entre la hierba alta. Ryku y Dylan se quedaron vigilantes por si los Pokémon salvajes optaban por retomar la ofensiva o ya les habían dejado en paz. Pasados varios minutos, los jóvenes supieron que no les iban a atacar más y desactivaron sus Enlaces.

Ryku y Dylan hicieron una pausa para comer en uno de los campos libres de hierba alta en lo bajo de una colina. Se sentaron cerca de un árbol y sacaron unos bocadillos y botellas de agua de la mochila. El pan atrajo a los pájaros de la zona, unos Spearow curiosos y amigables, que se movían a base de diminutos saltos alrededor de los jóvenes. Ryku terminó accediendo a las intenciones de las aves, les tiró unos pedazos de pan y miró como los Spearow competían por quién se lo comía antes. Dylan echó otros pedazos en la dirección opuesta para comprobar si eran lo bastante inteligentes para dividirse y tuvo que llamarles la atención agitando el pan en su mano. Entonces sí se dividieron los Spearow y cada uno tenía un grupo que alimentar. Cuando se quedaron sin comida, los Spearow salieron volando y regresaron a su antiguo lugar en las ramas del árbol bajo el que descansaban los jóvenes. Ryku y Dylan recogieron la basura y la guardaron en la mochila con la finalidad de tirarla más tarde debidamente.

Tras media hora de camino por la ruta 9, Dylan anunció que habían abandonado esa ruta y ahora se hallaban en la ruta 10. El punto de cambio de ruta lo determinaba un río de fuerte caudal a medida andaban por el camino de tierra marcado. Los desniveles habían terminado y las únicas elevaciones de terreno estaban al sur, donde una colina escarpada que se alzaba más de cien metros por encima del río. Ryku recordó el río como aquel del cual se alimentaba la central Energía para producir la mayor parte de electricidad de toda la región. Al principio le pareció imposible que una sola central fuera capaz de abastecer tantas ciudades y pueblos, pero después de descubrir que los Pokémon de tipo eléctrico la tenían como hogar, cambió de parecer. Creyó que a medida que iban en el sentido contrario a la corriente del río vería las chimeneas de la central. Por desgracia, ante la colina de cien metros había una segunda, bastante más baja que esta, anulaban la visión completa de lo que hubiera más allá del río.

Ryku y Dylan divisaron un centro Técnico en plena ruta, próxima a un muro de piedra que salía de la colina mediana. Aquel centro distaba de los vistos con anterioridad pues, a pesar de poseer su común color azul eléctrico de las paredes y el letrero que lo identificaba como tal, sus dimensiones eran más propias de un albergue. Ryku no se esperaba que existiera un centro Técnico en una ruta que claramente era poco transitada. ¿Sería por los que trabajaban en la central Energía por si debían estar cerca del edificio por cualquier problema o estaba más pensada para aquellos que venían del Túnel Roca a descansar y reponer fuerzas? Ambas necesidades estaban cubiertas, por lo que cualquiera era totalmente válido.

Al entrar en el centro, se toparon con colas de personas esperando ser atendidas por el dependiente. Curiosamente, Ryku no cupo en su asombro cuando de la puerta de detrás del mostrador salió el mismo hombre que le atendió en el centro Técnico de ciudad Plateada. Ryku intentó encontrarle alguna diferencia al técnico, pero era totalmente imposible. Tenía el mismo pelo negro y enmarañado y los mismos ojos verdes. ¡Incluso su voz era igual! Cada segundo que lo miraba resultaba más confuso para Ryku.

—Dylan —llamó Ryku a su amigo—. ¿Ves lo mismo que yo?

—¿Ver el qué? No hay nada fuera de lugar. —Dylan no enseñaba ninguna señal de extrañeza por el técnico.

—El técnico es idéntico al que me atendió en ciudad Plateada—dijo Ryku en voz baja—. ¿Crees que lo han trasladado de centro?

—Ah, eso —respondió Dylan echándole la menor importancia al asunto—. No es el de ciudad Plateada, es otro. Yo también me impresioné de ver a otro técnico exacto a otro que me atendió en otro centro, y no es nada del otro mundo, de verdad.

—¿Puedes sacarme de dudas, por favor?

—Verás, todos los centros Técnicos que visitemos siempre estarán regentados por las mismas personas, físicamente iguales entre ellas. Esto se debe a que son familia. Hermanos, creo, tal vez primos. No estoy seguro. Y todos se llaman Mark.

—Eso es realmente extraño, si te soy sincero —opinó Ryku.

—No creas. ¿Has estado en varios centros Pokémon? Las enfermeras Joy que los llevan también son familia, lo mismo que los técnicos Mark. —Dylan hizo una pausa al darse cuenta de algo—. ¿Sabes qué? Hasta diría que la agente Junsar que nos atendió en ciudad Plateada también forma parte de una familia tan grande como la de Joy o Mark, porque la agente que me tomó nota en el accidente que provoqué, el del coche de policía, compartían la misma fisonomía.

—Vale, ya me has dejado claro que no parece tan descabellado como se pinta —quiso dar por terminado el tema Ryku—. Pero hay que admitir que es tremendamente curioso, ¿no?

—Y tanto. Pero al final te acabas acostumbrando, como a todo. Y es bueno que todos se llamen igual, así no hay que aprenderse más de un nombre.

Dylan se reía mientras Ryku relacionaba lo de adaptarse a las situaciones como algo negativo. «Si realmente nos pudiéramos acostumbrar a todo, a estas alturas la maldita sensación de seguir teniendo las alas de un Charizard en la espalda cuando tienes en Enlace desactivado ya no sería una molestia».

Los chicos pasaron por una entrada a la derecha de la recepción del centro Técnico y cambiaron súbitamente de ambiente. El suelo pasó de tener baldosas grises y azules a un parqué de tablas marrón oscuro. Las paredes seguían el mismo patrón que el suelo, aunque solo hasta la mitad, dejando al descubierto una pared con un revestimiento de color ocre. En la sala había diversos sofás, sillas y sillones rodeando unas mesas decoradas con un jarrón de flores en su mayoría. La iluminación corría a cargo de diversas lámparas estratégicamente colocadas en las paredes para proporcionar la mayor cantidad de luz con el menor número de estas. La que más luz daba estaba en el techo, y su gran tamaño no daba dudas de lo contrario.

Ryku y Dylan se detuvieron en la barra de recepción, donde una mujer de cabello castaño y recogido en una coleta trabajaba delante de un ordenador. Dylan tocó el timbre de mesa y así la recepcionista los atendió tras terminar más deprisa lo que estuviera haciendo en el ordenador. Antes de que Ryku y Dylan se marcharan a sus habitaciones a dejar sus pertenencias, la mujer les pidió un minuto de su tiempo.

—Disculpad, ¿vosotros venís de cruzar el Túnel Roca? —les preguntó.

—No —contestó Dylan—, pero tenemos intenciones de atravesarlo si también está entre tus preguntas.

—En ese caso os recomiendo adquirir el equipamiento del montañero para superar fácilmente el túnel.

—No sé si deberíamos coger ese equipamiento. Después de todo, dudo que volvamos a ir por ahí una segunda vez y ya vamos bastante cargados con las mochilas.

—No estaría ofreciéndoos el equipamiento si no os beneficiara debidamente —replicó la recepcionista—. El Túnel Roca no lo visitan más de una vez a menos que sean montañeros especializados o entrenadores con la misma afición. Los demás, con algunos problemas en el resto de la región, se ven obligados a pasar por aquí irremediablemente.

—Supongo que eso lo dices por la cuarentena de ciudad Azafrán —comentó Ryku.

—Básicamente. Desde que no se puede entrar en la capital, decenas de entrenadores han tenido que tomar este camino con tal de continuar su viaje allá donde desearan. La oferta del equipamiento de montañero se hizo para ellos.

Ryku y Dylan compartieron una mirada.

—Está bien, cogeremos el set —aceptó Dylan tras acordarlo con Ryku—. Confío en que el precio no sea muy alto.

—Por eso no hay que preocuparse —lo tranquilizó la recepcionista—. Incluso con el tamaño del Túnel Roca, el set es muy básico, pero perfecto para este. Es más, otras necesidades ya están cubiertas al haberse colocado en el recorrido del túnel.

—Eso suena bien —opinó Ryku.

—Cierto. Solo espero que el Túnel Roca no sea tan laberíntico como los túneles del monte Moon. En fin, ¿cuánto nos costaría?

—Dos mil Monedas de Combate. El precio es una garantía por si surge algún imprevisto en el túnel y hay que cambiar componentes que no se puedan reutilizar, por lo que, si todo el equipamiento está en buen estado, se os devolverá el dinero en el centro Técnico del otro lado del túnel.

—Es caro, pero me gusta la idea de poder recuperar el dinero que pongamos. ¿Dónde conseguimos el set?

—Hablen con Mark en el centro Técnico, él se encargará de ello. Pueden reservar el set por si vienen más entrenadores y no disponemos de los suficientes.

—Bien, iremos ahora mismo.

—Una cosa más —evitó la recepcionista que los jóvenes se retiraran—. En aquella estantería de ahí hay folletos con información útil del Túnel Roca para montañeros y entrenadores. Creo que os serviría para conocer la zona y no tener problemas una vez en el interior de la colina.

—Lo tendremos en cuenta. ¿Algo más que debamos saber? —Dylan ya no se atrevía a irse sin que la recepcionista le detuviera una vez más.

—Nada más. Gracias por su atención y que disfruten de su estancia en el albergue.

Ryku y Dylan fueron primero a sus habitaciones y dejar sus pertenencias antes de moverse por el recinto. Ryku aprovechó la papelera de su habitación para tirar la basura que había acumulado en su viaje hasta el albergue y preparó el pijama en la cama. Luego salió y se reunió con Dylan al final del pasillo. Desde ahí se dirigieron al centro Técnico e hicieron cola con al menos una decena de entrenadores para reservar sus sets de montañismo. El técnico Mark les dio la oportunidad de pagar directamente la totalidad del dinero ahora y así no tener que realizar ningún trámite si debían partir con prisas. Ryku y Dylan accedieron a hacer la reserva con el pago adelantado y Mark se encargó de apuntarlos en una lista. Una vez conformado todo y asegurada la reserva, ya podían ir a donde quisieran.

El albergue no tenía nada que ayudase a Ryku y Dylan a entretenerse hasta que abriera el comedor por lo que las horas que quedaban resultaron ser casi eternas para los dos chicos. Ryku dio con alguna distracción leyéndose el folleto que les mencionó la recepcionista mientras que Dylan se dedicaba a organizar su brazalete Enlace. Ryku se memorizó los Pokémon que habitaban el interior de la colina y no le extrañó que en su gran mayoría fueran Pokémon como Geodude o Zubat, sin embargo, leer que había posibilidades de toparse con Onix salvajes le molestaba. Cualquier Pokémon de tipo roca o que perteneciera a ese tipo le fastidiaba. Si llegaban a pelear contra esos Pokémon, Dylan sería quien se encargase de debilitarlos en gran parte. Ryku continuó leyendo el folleto hasta que todas sus palabras ya se le repetían.

Finalmente llegó la ansiada hora de cenar. Ryku y Dylan se dirigieron al comedor en cuanto vieron la hora e hicieron cola con otros entrenadores que también parecían haber estado esperando anheladamente la hora de cenar. Cuando por fin abrieron, los jóvenes se pasaron una hora aproximadamente llenándose los estómagos y viendo el noticiario de la televisión que allí había. Entre las noticias más destacadas, no había ninguna que no hablara de los acontecimientos recientes como la cuarentena, el hundimiento del S.S. Anne y el peligro que suponían los Pokémon salvajes en la ruta 11. Las demás noticias eran más de la ciudadanía, como accidentes en casas causados por Pokémon o por algún entrenador que decidió practicar en el interior de una o alguna inauguración en otra ciudad.

Terminada la cena, Ryku y Dylan se despidieron y se fueron a sus habitaciones. Ryku se lavó los dientes y grabó un vídeo para comunicarle a sus padres acerca de la obtención de su tercera medalla y sus próximos planes de viaje. Después revisó que no se olvidaba de comentar nada más. Cuando estuvo a punto de enviar el mensaje, escuchó algo proveniente de fuera del edificio.

Ryku fue a la ventana y corrió las cortinas, revelando el paisaje de la colina que bloqueaba la vista de la central Energía. No había nada relevante en la calle, pero sí en el cielo. De la nada un montón de nubes negras ocuparon el anteriormente cielo estrellado. Ryku se extrañó mucho con esas nubes pues en todo el día no había visto ninguna nube de lluvia y hacía un estupendo día soleado. Más extraño le pareció cuando de las nubes negras se empezaron a ver descargas eléctricas que no salían de la esponjosidad de estas, aunque no descartaba que fueran a emerger rayos de ellas. Una vez más, Ryku observó algo insólito: las nubes negras comenzaron a dar vueltas en espiral creando una forma helicoidal. ¿Se estaba originando un tornado de la nada? Ryku no cabía en su asombro del espectáculo que estaba presenciando.

Entonces ocurrió.

Súbitamente, aunque previsiblemente, las nubes negras empezaron a soltar sus rayos por todos lados. Algunos de ellos caían cerca del edificio y asustaban al joven, el cual temía que uno pudiese caer en el centro Técnico y el albergue. Por suerte, la mayoría de los rayos se centraban al otro lado de la central Energía, como sí algo allí los atrajese inevitablemente. Ryku no despegó los ojos del cristal en ningún momento; aquel fenómeno debía quedar registrado. De hecho, maldijo que el holomisor solamente grabara la silueta humana y no lo que había detrás de la persona y no tuviera una cámara de vídeo para filmar tan increíble escena. Se quedó de piedra cuando el siguiente fenómeno extraño que apareció fue el de dos rayos que, en vez de caer del cielo, ascendían hasta las nubes, justo en el centro de la espiral y se crearon dos enormes bolas de energía suspendidas en el aire. Acto seguido, las bolas continuaron agrandándose hasta el punto en que estallaron expulsando una cantidad incontrolable de electricidad. A Ryku le recordó a la onda que lo paralizó en el combate contra Surge, pero esta solamente cayó sobre la central Energía, la cual sufrió los devastadores efectos del misterioso fenómeno atmosférico. Como efecto secundario, la onda eléctrica llegó al centro Técnico y al albergue, causando que los pelos de Ryku se erizaran y recibiera un calambrazo que lo dejó estático y cayera al suelo seguidamente de un apagón en todo el edificio. En una última mirada al cielo, las bolas de energía habían desaparecido y las nubes habían emprendido la tarea de separarse y desvanecerse en el aire, siendo sustituidas por una columna de humo y fuego proveniente de la centra Energía.

Pasados unos minutos, alguien golpeó la puerta de Ryku varias veces. El joven se recuperó del calambre y usó la luz de la pantalla de su brazalete Enlace para guiarse y abrir la puerta. Al otro lado estaba Dylan, el cual mostraba una muy marcada cara de sorpresa.

—¡Ryku! ¿Has visto lo que acaba de pasar? ¿Estás bien? —gritaba Dylan.

—Estoy bien, solo un poco electrificado como tú —respondió Ryku enfocando el brillo de su pantalla a la cara de Dylan y viendo también en él el pelo erizado.

—Salieron de la nada nubes negras cargadas de electricidad. Eso no es ningún fenómeno meteorológico repentino, estoy seguro de que lo ha hecho un Pokémon —dijo convencido Dylan.

—Opino igual —corroboró Ryku—. Pero creo que no fue obra de uno solo, sino de dos.

—¿De dos?

—Sí. Vi dos bolas de energía en el cielo que descargaron toda aquella electricidad y después se esfumaron. La pregunta ahora es: ¿qué Pokémon tiene tanto poder como para crear una tormenta eléctrica de tales dimensiones?

—Buena pregunta. Todos los Pokémon de tipo eléctrico que se conocen no poseen tal poder. Debe tratarse de alguno nuevo que no se haya visto nunca.

La luz regresó durante la conversación y no solo Ryku y Dylan tenían el pelo erizado, sino todos aquellos que habían salido de sus habitaciones parecía que se hubieran engominado el pelo hacia arriba. Todos se preguntaban, igual que Ryku y Dylan, lo que había ocurrido. Nadie entendía nada y algunos de los entrenadores tenían miedo de lo que pudiera suceder después. Un tiempo más tarde apareció uno de los empleados del albergue, el cual comunicó que el centro Técnico y el albergue habían sufrido daños menores y no pasaría nada más extraño en el interior del edificio. Informó también que seguiría habiendo luz mientras los generadores del edificio proporcionaran energía, los cuales eran lo bastante grandes como para mantener los servicios tanto del centro como del albergue por varias semanas sin problemas. Finalizó el comunicado con que regresaran a las habitaciones e intentaran descansar. Ryku y Dylan se volvieron a despedir mientras algunos entrenadores hablaban con el empleado para obtener más detalles de lo ocurrido y regresaron a sus dependencias.

Ryku buscó algo en lo que descargar la electricidad que había en su interior y lo halló en la barra de metal del armario. Poco a poco su pelo volvió a la normalidad hasta quedar solamente un cabello revuelto. Ryku se quedó un rato más aferrado a la barra con tal de que no quedase nada de electricidad en su cuerpo y, tras asegurarse, se cambió de ropa, corrió las cortinas ocultando la destrucción en la central Energía y se echó en la cama. Se quitó el brazalete y lo dejó en la mesita de noche que había a su lado e intentó conciliar el sueño. No sabía cuánto le costaría caer dormido, pero esperaba conseguirlo pronto.

De todo lo ocurrido aquella noche, había una cosa que Ryku sí sabía: no mandaría el vídeo que grabó a sus padres.


	16. Atajando por el Túnel Roca

Ryku no pasó la mejor de las noches. Le costó mucho dormirse, al menos un par de horas podría asegurar. Y cuando logró sumirse en el mundo de los sueños, no fueron muy placenteros debido a los acontecimientos en el exterior. El olor a quemado que venía de la central Energía y la presencia de algo de electricidad en el ambiente provocaron pesadillas en Ryku que conllevaban a que su descanso se interrumpiera constantemente.

El joven se levantó y se lavó la cara con el agua lo más fría posible para obligarse a mantenerse despierto en todo momento. Se miró el rostro y comprobó que tenía ojeras por la mala noche. Ryku suspiró abatido y se tiró más agua por seguridad. Pensó en usar el agua de los cañones del Blastoise de Dylan si se dormía igualmente. Mientras se cambiaba de ropa, a través de la ventana todavía podían contemplarse pequeñas columnas de humo saliendo de la central Energía. A Ryku le seguía rondando por la cabeza qué ocurrió exactamente anoche, si realmente fueron Pokémon de inmenso poder o, simplemente, el fenómeno meteorológico más extraño que había visto en su vida.

Ya con todas sus pertenencias guardadas y listas para llevar, Ryku abandonó la habitación y picó la puerta de la de Dylan. No hubo respuesta, de modo que su amigo ya debía estar en la recepción o en el comedor. Bajó las escaleras y lo buscó en la sala principal del albergue sin éxito. Fue en la cola del comedor donde lo encontró y quiso hablar con él, pero Dylan estaba en mitad de la fila y le preocupó estar pasándose a los demás como si no existieran. Amablemente, la mujer que estaba detrás de Dylan le dio permiso con una sonrisa y Ryku se metió en la fila a esperar con su amigo.

—¿Has pasado buena noche? —le preguntó Dylan.

—Todo lo buena posible. ¿Y tú?

—Igual. He estado gran parte de la noche en vela por culpa de las sirenas de los coches de policía y bomberos y, como no callaban, se me ocurrió la brillante idea de intentar resolver el misterio del fenómeno de anoche sin llegar a ningún sitio.

—A mí solo me molestó el olor a quemado proveniente de la central. Las sirenas también las escuché, pero traté de ignorarlas.

—Eso mismo debí haber hecho yo… —se dijo Dylan a sí mismo mientras se daba unos golpes en la cabeza como castigo.

—¿Crees que podremos atravesar el Túnel Roca hoy o la policía habrá restringido también el acceso? —inquirió Ryku.

—Esperemos que se pueda o no tendremos ninguna forma de ir a ciudad Azulona.

Durante la conversación, un empleado del albergue abrió las puertas del comedor y la fila se fue moviendo. Ryku y Dylan se turnaron para coger el desayuno y no dejar libre la mesa que habían elegido. Después de servirse, se centraron en la televisión, la cual había sido encendido y nadie del comedor se quería perder las noticias ya que estaba claro que se informaría acerca del accidente en la central Energía. Sin embargo, el noticiario fue sustituido por un programa en que se conversaba más en detalle acerca de la actualidad. Lógicamente, la central Energía era el centro de la charla. Todos los tertulianos debatían acerca de la situación mientras se emitían imágenes de la central Energía con el techo abierto y expulsando humo. Las causas del incendio en el interior de la central se debieron a una sobrecarga de magnitudes muy superiores a los que los generadores podían soportar, lo que los condujo a su inevitable detonación y una consecuente cadena de estallidos que acabaron en el estado actual del edificio. La parte más importante e interesante de la charla venía del fenómeno meteorológico que se registró anoche. Al parecer, la tormenta eléctrica llegó a verse en ciudad Celeste y ligeramente en pueblo Lavanda y tanto aquellas localidades como las rutas que las unían sufrieron la carga eléctrica posterior. Desgraciadamente, los tertulianos discutían sobre lo que pudo provocar tal cantidad de electricidad y todos llegaban a una primera conclusión sobre el causante: un Pokémon de tipo eléctrico muy poderoso.

—Nada. No saben más de lo que ya hemos deducido —comentó Dylan decepcionado.

Ryku no prestó atención a las palabras de su amigo y continuó mirando la televisión. La tertulia había incluido por teléfono en el debate a varios investigadores Pokémon con tal de arrojar más luz sobre el misterioso fenómeno. El joven se interesó mucho por la opinión de la profesora Dalia, la mayor conocedora de Pokémon de la región y le impactó que hasta ella desconociera la existencia de un Pokémon tan poderoso. Dalia garantizaba que la Pokédex no contenía ningún dato sobre ese Pokémon y que ella, en todos los años que estuvo recolectando información sobre los Pokémon para crear posteriormente la Pokédex, jamás había visto algo semejante. Sin duda, estaban ante un descubrimiento insólito. El resto del debate no era más que profundizar más y más en el asunto de la tormenta que acabó siendo tan confuso que Ryku dejó de prestarle atención a la televisión.

Una vez desayunados, Ryku y Dylan recogieron sus pertenencias y fueron al centro Técnico. Mark no estaba disponible en aquellos momentos, de modo que esperaron unos veinte minutos para que apareciera. Dylan le preguntó si el Túnel Roca estaba abierto a pesar de la situación de la zona y serían capaces de atravesarlo sin percances mayores o les reembolsarían el dinero al estar cerrado.

—Ya se realizó una investigación en el túnel y los daños han sido mínimos. No hay riesgos de derrumbes —respondió Mark. Ryku se alivió de que el Túnel Roca mantuviera la accesibilidad—. Sin embargo, los daños menores afectan a la iluminación del túnel, lo que se traduce en que los pasillos se hallan en la más absoluta oscuridad.

—¿El equipamiento que reservamos tiene linternas? —inquirió Dylan.

—Por supuesto. De hecho, son dos: uno para la cabeza y otro de mano. También hay cuerdas con mosquetones para engancharos a un cable que marca el camino en todo momento, salvo cuando hay que realizar bajadas o subidas.

—Perfecto. ¿Qué más contiene el equipamiento?

—Una mochila donde se guardan las linternas, las cuerdas y pilas de repuesto y unos palos de senderismo.

—Genial. ¿Nos puedes dar nuestros equipamientos ahora, por favor?

—Claro. Dadme un minuto.

Ryku y Dylan esperaron un poco más del tiempo aproximado que dijo Mark antes de que el técnico saliera de la sala que había detrás de él con dos mochilas que se podían depositar en las suyas y cuatro palos de senderismo.

—No olvidéis devolver el equipamiento en el centro Técnico una vez lleguéis al otro lado del túnel —les recordó Mark.

—Entendido. Adiós.

Ryku y Dylan abandonaron el centro Técnico y el albergue y avanzaron por el camino de la ruta hasta llegar a la entrada. El camino se acercaba bastante a la central Energía y los jóvenes vieron una barricada policial a partir de cierto punto de la ruta. No llegaron a acercarse demasiado ya que el camino se bifurcaba antes. Con la nueva dirección, los jóvenes se dirigían directamente hacia la colina y poco a poco veían la entrada del Túnel Roca más cerca y más grande. Cuando la alcanzaron, esta tenía clavada unas señales de precaución que informaban de la falta de luz en el interior y otras que apuntaban a un palo grueso del cual emergía un cable que les recomendaban usar previamente a adentrarse en los pasillos del túnel.

Ryku y Dylan hicieron una pausa en la que sacaron todo el equipamiento de sus mochilas. Ryku extrajo la linterna de mano mientras que Dylan se colocaba en la cabeza el otro tipo de linterna y cada uno utilizó únicamente uno de los palos de senderismo y el otro lo reservaron para su posterior uso. Finalmente, se ataron las cuerdas alrededor de sus cinturas y pasaron los mosquetones por el cable. Acortaron la longitud de las cuerdas hasta que, como máximo, se pudieran separar del cable principal al menos un metro y medio. Una vez estuvieron listos, se metieron en el Túnel Roca.

Mark no exageraba cuando mencionó la total oscuridad en el interior del Túnel Roca. Ryku y Dylan tuvieron que encender las linternas tras avanzar escasos metros por los pasillos pues ni la luz que se metía por la entrada llegaba a profundizar mucho en el túnel. Ryku se agarró al cable como una medida extra de seguridad extra mientras sujetaba su linterna en el otro brazo. Enfocaba todo lo que le parecía sospechoso y, sobre todo, aquello que hacía ruido en la oscuridad. Gran parte de los ruidos los hacía la propia tierra que soltaba unas pequeñas rocas y, al caer, hacían un sonido más fuerte debido al eco que había en el área.

—Debemos estar en una zona muy amplia si hay resonancias —comentó Ryku.

—Rezo porque no se angoste muchas veces —pidió Dylan—. La oscuridad no ayuda en nada a sentirse seguro.

—¿Tienes miedo a la oscuridad? —curioseó Ryku.

—En absoluto. Más bien tendría miedo de la amenaza que nos esté vigilando y no seamos capaces de reaccionar a tiempo ante un inminente ataque. ¿No te asusta eso?

—Ahora que lo mencionas, un poco. Con las manos ocupadas, no podría activar mi Enlace a tiempo. —A Ryku le recorrió un escalofrío por toda la espalda—. No debí haber preguntado. Por culpa de este tema ahora estoy muy incómodo con mi alrededor.

—No pasa nada. Yo sí activaría mi Enlace a tiempo y te daré tiempo a encender el tuyo —dijo Dylan intentando tranquilizar a su amigo—. Venga, sigamos. Nos queda bastante trayecto que recorrer.

Ryku asintió y reanudó la marcha por el túnel. En un punto, la amplitud de la zona en la que se encontraban fue encogiéndose hasta convertirse en un pasillo de apenas dos metros de ancho. Seguía siendo perfecto para caminar sin problemas, pero lo que había de ancho faltaba de alto, obligando a los dos jóvenes a ir agazapados un tiempo. Luego volvieron a aparecer en otra amplia zona, aunque más pequeña que la anterior. Estuvieron alternando las áreas en varias ocasiones.

El cable guía llegó a un punto de no continuar y Ryku y Dylan se detuvieron en seco. Recordaron las palabras de Mark referentes a lo que significaba esa repentina finalización del cable guía y alumbraron con las linternas el camino que descendía a un nivel inferior. Entre la búsqueda, Dylan sintió algo fuera de lo común y no consiguió iluminar aquello que vio. El miedo creció en su cuerpo y se lo contagió a Ryku al alertarle del peligro. Dylan ya tenía la mano en el brazalete cuando Ryku consiguió revelar aquello que les estaba asustando. Tras descubrir la criatura que se escondía en la oscuridad, el miedo fue sustituido por una gran sorpresa. Resultó que lo que les había llamado la atención no era más que una rata amarilla de mofletes rojos, puntiagudas orejas con los extremos de color negro, dos rayas marrones en su espalda y una cola en forma de rayo. Los dos reconocieron al instante de qué Pokémon se trataba.

—¿Un Pikachu? —dijo Dylan confuso—. ¿Aquí, en el Túnel Roca? ¿Qué pinta un Pokémon eléctrico en un hábitat tan contrario a su tipo?

—Podría ser por el accidente en la central —supuso Ryku—. ¿No podrían vivir allí?

Dylan rumió la respuesta.

—Tiene sentido. La central Energía actualmente no está en condiciones de nada, de modo que es muy probable que vengan de allí. Entonces esto significa que los Pokémon de la central Energía habitan el Túnel Roca hasta que esta se reconstruya.

Entre la conversación, el Pikachu descubierto desapareció en la oscuridad de la cueva.

—Por lo menos estos Pokémon no nos atacaran —comentó Ryku.

—No bajes la guardia —advirtió Dylan—. Solo es una de las demás especies que hay aquí dentro.

—Cierto. Busquemos esa bajada y continuemos el camino.

El descenso al nivel inferior no se hallaba demasiado lejos de la posición de los jóvenes y lo encontraron al cabo de un par de minutos después del avistamiento del Pikachu. Ryku se aseguró de mantener siempre enfocada la bajada mientras estuviera desconectado del cable guía mientras Dylan enfocaba los laterales por si había alguna pared en medio y se chocaban de bruces contra esta. El camino al piso inferior lo conformaba unas escaleras de hierro bien clavadas en el suelo que atravesaba un boquete de unos tres metros de diámetro. Ryku fue el primero en bajar y Dylan no le acompañó hasta que su amigo volviera a conectarse al cable guía de aquel piso. Cuando lo hizo, el joven de pelo azul oscuro descendió por las escaleras.

Ya en el nivel bajo tierra, los chicos retomaron el camino. El sótano del Túnel Roca daba la sensación de ser mucho más amplio que el primer piso porque difícilmente se diferenciaba una zona extensa de un pasillo ancho. Los chicos caminaron con cuidado de no tropezar con alguna piedra suelta ni de toparse con Pokémon salvajes hostiles. Los alumbramientos con sus linternas les concedieron encuentros con Sandshrew, Geodude y Zubat salvajes en su hábitat. Por suerte, ninguno de los Pokémon se quedaba mucho tiempo iluminado y huían buscando desesperadamente la oscuridad. Ryku se extrañaba de que no se atrevieran a defender su territorio y le vino a la cabeza una posible respuesta. Le preguntó a Dylan si tenía activado el módulo Repelente de su brazalete. Su compañero miró su brazalete por si acaso, pero al momento recordó que no era posible ya que no había sacado los cartuchos que le quedaban de la mochila. Dylan propuso usarlos para una mayor seguridad, pero Ryku prefirió que los reservara para otras zonas que visitaran con una alta población de Pokémon salvajes. Además, añadió que mientras los Pokémon no les atacasen y huyesen de ellos sería más que suficiente.

Ryku y Dylan estuvieron cerca de una hora en el sótano moviéndose por los pasillos, que era lo que más abundaba en ese piso, y realizando cortas paradas en las zonas amplias. Las pausas no duraban más de cinco minutos, tiempo más que suficiente para descansar un poco las piernas, beber agua y comprobar el estado de las pilas de las linternas. Al cabo de un rato, Ryku y Dylan escucharon unas voces que venían de más adelante. Se detuvieron por si había sido cosa de su imaginación, pero de nuevo se oyeron y, esta vez, sonaban como si estuvieran en peligro y necesitaran ayuda. Los jóvenes aceleraron el paso y descubrieron que la procedencia de las voces venía de las profundidades de la cueva, en plena oscuridad y más allá de la seguridad del cable guía. Ryku y Dylan intercambiaron una mirada pensando en qué debían hacer.

—Si los socorremos, corremos el riesgo no reencontrar el cable guía —dijo Dylan.

—¿Y si alguno de ellos está herido? No podemos dejarlos aquí y pasar de largo.

Dylan divagó en una solución y no tardó en dar con una. Sacó la mochila del equipamiento de montañismo y cogió la cuerda extra que había.

—¿Serviría hacer una cuerda más larga con las que tenemos?

—Estaríamos muy limitados y probablemente no nos daría para llegar hasta ellos.

Dylan se enfadó y soltó una maldición. En su arrebato levantó la cabeza y apuntó con la linterna al techo. Entonces lo vio claro.

—¿Y si seguimos los cables y bombillas que iluminaban el túnel?

Ryku miró en la dirección a la que señalaba su amigo y vio los caminos de cables con bombillas repartidas por la zona. Gracias a que se hallaban en una zona amplia y con pocos muros de por medio, aquella era una forma aceptable de guiarse más allá del cable de metal.

—Es la mejor opción —admitió Ryku—. Esperemos que no nos falle.

Ryku y Dylan desataron las cuerdas que rodeaban su cinturón, desconectaron los mosquetones del cable guía y se movieron por el terreno con la luz de sus linternas como única fuente de orientación. Las llamadas de auxilio se iban intensificando a medida que avanzaban y Ryku y Dylan respondían para no perder el eco de las voces. Al cabo de uno minutos, la linterna de Ryku iluminó a las personas que necesitaba ayuda.

Se trataba de dos montañeros apoyados en la pared de la cueva. Ambos iban mejor equipados que Ryku y Dylan en cuanto a accesorios de montañismo se hablaba. Uno de los hombres era mayor, de más de cuarenta años, de ojos y una poblada barba de color marrón. Un gorro le tapaba el pelo, aunque se podría deducir que sería del mismo tono que el de su barba. El otro montañero era mucho más joven que él, apenas debía superar la treintena. Tenía el pelo negro manchado de polvo y unos ojos color miel. Ambos vestían de manera similar, con ropa pensada para hacer senderismo durante semanas. Sin embargo, Ryku se percató de que el equipamiento del hombre mayor no se encontraba en sus mejores condiciones: el bastón de senderismo estaba completamente doblado y la mochila se había roto, dejando al descubierto y esparcido por todas partes los accesorios de montañismo. También se fijó que el otro llevaba un brazalete Enlace en su antebrazo derecho. Cuando los dos jóvenes se acercaron a la pareja, el hombre sin barba arrebató la linterna a Ryku e intentó hacer lo mismo con la luz de la cabeza de Dylan.

—¿Se puede saber qué hace? —protestó Dylan forcejeando con el hombre.

—¡Tapad las luces! Que no alumbren más allá de nosotros.

La orden del hombre extrañó a Ryku y Dylan. Él siguió insistiendo y el barbudo suplicó que le hicieran caso. Al final los chicos cedieron y Dylan tapó con su mano la luz de la linterna y el hombre que le robó la linterna a Ryku se la devolvió y el joven actuó igual. A cambio de perder las fuentes de luz, el hombre encendió la pantalla del brazalete Enlace que proporcionó un tenebroso tono azulado al entorno.

—¿Por qué tenemos que limitar las luces de las linternas? —inquirió Dylan.

—Por el monstruo —respondió el cuarentón.

—¿Monstruo? ¿No querrá decir Pokémon?

—Lo que sea.

—Sí, era un Pokémon —aclaró el hombre más joven.

—¿Cuál?

—No llegué a verlo bien. Lo único que reconocí fue que tenía forma de esfera, como una gran roca rodante.

—Esa maldita piedra nos atacó, así como así —se quejó el barbudo—. Jared luchó contra ella, pero le venció.

—¿Qué Enlace tienes? —preguntó Ryku.

—El de un Sandslash —contestó Jared—. Increíblemente, le bastó un solo golpe para estamparme contra la pared y activar la Prioridad Humana. Después de eso empujó a mi compañero y lo dejó en mal estado. Tiene el tobillo inflamado y le duele la espalda.

—Tanto que no me puedo mover sin ayuda —añadió el hombre mayor.

—Y no habéis intentado salir de aquí porque… —dijo Dylan esperando que continuaran su frase por él.

—No tenemos luces con las que orientarnos y mi brazalete no ayudaba con su tenue brillo. El Pokémon roca las rompió antes de desaparecer en la cueva —sentenció Jared—. Fue curioso, parecía más enfadado con las linternas que con nosotros.

—¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que estáis en esta situación?

—Poco. Unos veinte minutos. Tuvimos suerte de que pasarais por aquí, chicos. Fue mala idea entrar en el túnel después de lo ocurrido anoche.

—Dejémonos de cháchara y salgamos de este túnel antes de que le dé por regresar a esa bestia por culpa de las luces de los niños revelando nuestra posición —gritó el barbudo conteniendo lo máximo posible su voz.

—Vale, vale. Tampoco perdamos los estribos tan pronto —comentó Dylan—. Vamos, anciano, a levantarse.

—¿A quién llamas tú anciano?

—A la misma persona que me llama niño.

—Menos discutir, por favor —quiso calmar los ánimos Jared—. Centrémonos en salir, ¿de acuerdo?

El hombre refunfuñó mientras Dylan le ayudaba a levantarse. El hombre soltaba cortos gritos de dolor por moverse y más por apoyar el tobillo roto, aunque solo fuera un poco. Mientras Dylan y Jared se las apañaban para equilibrar el peso del herido, Ryku tuvo un mal presentimiento al escuchar un gruñido cerca, un gruñido claramente no humano.

—¿Habéis oído eso? —preguntó mirando a la oscuridad—. Suenan como gruñidos.

—Serán de este hombre que está sufriendo con cada movimiento que realiza —respondió Dylan.

—No. Esos gruñidos no eran humanos. Estoy seguro de ello.

—Oye, Jared, voy a dejar de tapar la linterna. Necesito las dos manos si quiero mantener al hombre sobre mí.

—Está bien, pero apunta al suelo con tal de no iluminar mucho.

—Pero tenemos que apuntar al techo. Nos alejamos del cable guía porque el cableado eléctrico del techo nos orientará de regreso a él y, desde ahí, iríamos a la salida.

Jared no se mostraba comprensivo, pero al final tuvo que aceptar las condiciones ya que esta vez necesitaban bastante más luz que el de la pantalla del brazalete si querían moverse sin chocarse con las paredes. Sin embargo, siguió insistiendo en que se apuntara al suelo cuando no fuera necesario. Dylan asintió y liberó la luz de la linterna. Ryku le acompañó, pero él directamente apuntó al suelo tal y como pedía Jared.

—Bien, vamos. Con cuidado.

Jared, Dylan y el barbudo se movían al ritmo que el herido podía aguantar el dolor de su tobillo. Ryku se encargó de adelantarse un poco e iluminar las paredes con tal de no colisionar con ellas. A medida que avanzaban, Ryku se sentía tenso, incómodo por aquel gruñido que oyó antes. No parecía que el Pokémon que lo emitió fuera a acercárseles, pero tampoco lo garantizaba. Solo de pensar en ello hacía que su brazalete ya estuviera a un toque de activar el Enlace.

Al cabo de un rato, el cable guía fue divisado. Dylan no había necesitado levantar muchas veces la cabeza para detectar las bombillas ya que Ryku se adelantaba en la mayoría de las ocasiones ahorrándole el trabajo. Jared se asustaba cada vez que las linternas iluminaban más de lo debido, pero los miedos fueron infundados y se alivió tras dar con el cable guía.

—Ahora solo tenemos que seguirlo y saldremos del Túnel Roca —dijo Jared tranquilizado.

Esta vez, Ryku dejó que el trío tomara la delantera hasta que Jared o Dylan no se separara del cable guía por nada. Cuando Jared fue quien agarró el cable y usaba su mano como mosquetón para continuar, Ryku se puso en marcha.

Pero algo lo detuvo en seco.

Un escalofrío recorrió todo el cuerpo de Ryku. De repente tenía un muy mal presentimiento al sentir pisadas detrás de él. Eran pesadas, de las que daría un Onix o un Geodude dando saltos. Ryku no estaba seguro si debía ignorar lo que fuese que hubiera en el fondo de la cueva y reunirse con Dylan y los montañeros o alumbrar el pasillo por que acaban de salir y quitarse el miedo de la cabeza. Las pisadas dejaron de escucharse. Aquel fue el momento de librarse del temor y Ryku apuntó a las profundidades del pasillo. Nada. Todo lo que la bombilla de la linterna podía iluminar no enseñó nada.

—¡Eh, Ryku! No te alejes de nosotros —lo llamó Dylan.

Ya más relajado, Ryku bajó la linterna y se dio la vuelta.

—Ya voy.

Entonces, después de dar escasos pasos hacia el grupo, Ryku lo volvió a sentir. Las mismas pisadas, más fuertes, más rápidas. Lo que las creaba se acercaba. Esta vez Ryku no se quedó petrificado y reaccionó ante la inminencia de lo que fuera a pasar a continuación. Cuando el ruido de las pisadas ya era muy notorio, Ryku actuó por instinto y se tiró al suelo esperando no ser aplastado por lo que viniera a por ellos. No fue capaz de ver qué provocaba los temblores con las pisadas, pero Dylan sí. Su amigo, como si de un acto instintivo se tratara, giró la cabeza e iluminó al pasillo. Justo entonces se desveló el misterio.

Una roca de apenas un metro y medio de diámetro rodó por el pasillo y salió de esta como si hubiera sido disparada de un cañón hasta impactar violentamente contra la pared, dejando un boquete en esta de casi un metro de profundidad. Dylan confundió la roca como algo natural, pero su razón le corrigió y le ayudó a identificar a la piedra como un Pokémon. En una zona sin pendiente, solo una criatura podría impulsarse con esa fuerza de colisión.

—¡Ryku!

El joven abrió los ojos. Su linterna parpadeaba como si las pilas estuvieran al borde de agotarse. Se dio la vuelta y, entre todo el polvo que se había levantado por el choque, buscó con la casi extinta luz a sus amigos y, a pesar de no verlos bien, la linterna de la cabeza de Dylan le indicó su posición.

—¡Cuidado!

Aquel grito de alerta hizo que Ryku redirigiera el brillo hacia delante y apuntara donde el polvo era menos denso. Pronto este se disipó y reveló a lo que tenía enfrente. Un Golem separaba las extremidades de su caparazón compuesto de rocas y, al asomar la cabeza, lo acompañó un molesto rugido. Las ondas sonoras obligaron a Ryku a taparse las orejas como le era posible mientras seguía enfocándolo con la linterna hasta que, de repente, el parpadeo de su luz finalizó y la bombilla dejó de emitir brillo alguno. Sin embargo, la linterna de Dylan continuaba funcionando y no paraba de alumbrar al Pokémon. El Golem, por reacción a la luz, volvió a rugir y se dispuso a atacar al grupo. Ryku sabía que Dylan no podría activar su Enlace a tiempo y evitar que Jared y el otro montañero sufrieran un ataque del Pokémon, de modo que tiró la linterna hacia el cable guía y activó su Enlace. El brillo de la transformación detuvo la agresión del Pokémon roca y sirvió para dejar a Dylan y los montañeros en paz. Finalizada la transformación, la llama de la cola del Charizard era lo bastante intensa para alumbrar en un área lo suficientemente amplia para ver los futuros ataques del Golem y reaccionar a estos.

—Larguémonos de aquí antes que nos golpeen indirectamente —dijo Jared intentando hacer que Dylan lo siguiera.

Dylan se quedó unos segundos viendo como el Golem se abalanzaba sobre Ryku y él lo esquivaba sin muchas dificultades. No estaba muy convencido de que fuera a salir victorioso del combate por la debilidad de tipo, pero confiaba en que pudiera aguantar lo necesario para que fuera posible llevar al herido a un lugar seguro y regresar a ayudar a su amigo.

—Prepárate a aumentar el ritmo —le comunicó al barbudo— porque no pienso abandonar a mi amigo a su suerte.

Y sin más demora, Dylan hizo que el montañero y Jared fueran raudamente hacia la salida.

—¡Aguanta hasta entonces, Ryku! ¡Volveré pronto! —gritó Dylan mientras se alejaba.

—Espero que no tarde, odio pelear contra Pokémon de tipo roca —se dijo Ryku.

El combate entre Ryku y el Golem fue muy repetitivo: el Golem atacaba a Ryku y este lo esquivaba en cuanto lo localizaba ya fuera por el sonido de sus pisadas como por la luz que emitía la llama de su cola. A Ryku le extrañaba que al Pokémon salvaje no le hubiera lanzado ningún movimiento típico de su especie, sino que cada vez que arremetía contra él, lo hacía más hacia la cola que a cualquier parte otra parte de su cuerpo. Parecía intentar desesperadamente realizar algo y derrotar a Ryku no estaba en sus planes. Ryku se alejó mucho del Golem y este no tardó en rodar hacia él, siempre apuntando a su cola.

—Es como si le molestase mi cola, pero ¿por qué? No tengo nada de interés ahí que no sea…

Ryku se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. Jared lo había mencionado antes: el Pokémon que les atacó solamente destruyó sus linternas y luego se marchó. Y había reaparecido nada más volvió la luz de otras linternas. Ese Golem aparentemente odiaba toda fuente de luz y solo le importaba eliminarlas. Por eso atacaba exclusivamente su cola; pretendía apagar la llama que ardía en su punta. Esa era la explicación a su comportamiento. «Si me pongo a lanzar ataques brillantes, solo le enfurecería más. No puedo golpearle con mis movimientos», pensó Ryku.

El Golem detuvo su ofensiva por un instante y rugió con todas sus fuerzas a la vez que daba pisotones en el suelo. Ryku se rio con la escena que le recordaba al berrinche de un niño pequeño, sin embargo, aquello lo distrajo de la verdadera acción de aquella explosión de cólera. Sin saberlo, cayeron sobre el Charizard rocas que no pudo evitar por no prestar suficiente atención y lo sepultaron bajo decenas de ellas. El impacto fue tan directo y bruto que la Prioridad Humana se activó al instante, liberando al joven de la prisión de piedra y sumirlo en total oscuridad. «Oh, no. Si le da por seguir atacando, estoy perdido». Ryku rezaba para que el Golem se fuera ahora cuando lo había derrotado.

Como si se hubiera cumplido su deseo, el Golem gruñó satisfecho y abandonó el combate. Ryku escuchó sus pisadas alejarse poco a poco de la zona.

—No pelea por que sea agresivo, sino porque simplemente detesta la luz. Los montañeros solo tuvieron mala suerte de salir heridos. Un curioso Golem, la verdad —murmuró Ryku.

El joven creía que todo había terminado y con el tenue brillo de la pantalla de su brazalete, anduvo hacia el cable y, tras dar con él, solo necesitaba seguirlo y reunirse con Dylan y los demás.

—¡Ryku! —oyó el joven pocos segundos después de perder. Era la voz de Dylan.

—Oh, no. No, no, no —repitió Ryku.

—¡Ryku! ¿Dónde estás? Respóndeme.

Ryku maldijo que su amigo Dylan hubiera regresado. Y más aún con la linterna encendida.

—No, Dylan, no vengas —respondió Ryku.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

El Golem era más sensible a la luz de lo que el joven pensaba y volvió a rugir de furia al detectar otra fuente. Ryku se quedó en el sitio, confiando en que rompiera pronto la linterna de Dylan y se marchara definitivamente.

Dylan vio como el Golem se le aproximaba con cara de pocos amigos y rápidamente se quitó la linterna, la dejó en el suelo para que iluminara un poco la zona y activó su Enlace. Ya como Blastoise, se puso a la defensiva y permitió que el Pokémon roca lo golpeara. Dylan lo detuvo placándolo con el cuerpo y retrocediendo unos pocos centímetros por el impacto. El Golem rugía como loco, solo con la intención de destrozar la linterna que se hallaba detrás de Dylan, pero el joven no tenía ni idea de sus verdaderos motivos y le impedía avanzar.

—Como mi amigo esté malherido, te vas a enterar —le amenazó Dylan, aunque sabía que no le entendía.

El Golem hacía caso omiso del chico y aplicaba más fuerza para deshacerse del Blastoise y romper la linterna.

—¡Se acabó! —chilló Dylan. Empujó con todas sus fuerzas y consiguió hacer retroceder al Golem. Con un último gran esfuerzo, logró incluso levantarlo unos centímetros del suelo para que dejara de atacarle—. Vas a saber lo que es ser disparado por un cañón.

Y sin dudarlo, Dylan apuntó con los dos cañones directamente al rostro del Golem y disparó su potente agua. El Golem tampoco soportaba el agua, abandonó el forcejeo y salió disparado a las profundidades del oscuro túnel.

Ryku sintió como algo volaba cerca de él y rodaba hasta estrellarse contra una pared que provocó que se desprendieran algunas rocas sobre este. Segundos más tarde reinó la calma.

Dylan desactivó su Enlace y volvió a ponerse la linterna en la cabeza. Con ella, buscó a su amigo en la oscuridad y lo halló arrodillado y aferrado al cable guía como si su vida dependiera de ello. Dylan corrió hasta él preocupado de haber llegado demasiado tarde.

—¡Ryku! ¿Estás bien? Dime algo.

—Apunta a otro lado. Me estás cegando con la linterna.

Dylan movió a un lado el foco sin quitárselo de la cabeza.

—Perdona. ¿Puedes caminar? ¿Ese Pokémon no te ha hecho daño?

—Estoy bien. Perfectamente —dijo Ryku tranquilizando a su amigo—. Agradezco que vinieras a por mí, pero realmente no hacía falta.

—Bromeas, ¿verdad? Ese Golem era pura ira desenfrenada.

—Era por culpa de la luz. El Pokémon detesta la luz y solo buscaba romper las fuentes que la creaban —explicó a Dylan—. Cuando me derrotó, simplemente se marchó. Desgraciadamente, apareciste con tu luz y volvió a enfadarse. Seguro que solo le interesaba destrozar tu linterna y luego se iría.

—¿En serio? Vaya Golem más extraño —comentó Dylan—. Enfadarse por la luz… ¿Viviría cuando el Túnel Roca estaba iluminado? De ser así sería un infierno para él.

—No sabemos cómo vivía, y tampoco importa. Salgamos de aquí.

Dylan asintió y con la ayuda del cable guía se dirigieron al lugar que los llevaría de nuevo al piso superior. Por el camino, Ryku recuperó la linterna que había tirado y comprobó que seguía funcionando. Tuvo la suerte de que los parpadeos habían sido porque se había soltado ligeramente la carcasa y las pilas no se mantenían unidas. Reparó el desperfecto y la luz dejó de parpadear. Poco tiempo después dieron con otra escalera de hierro y subieron por ella.

—¿Dónde están Jared y el otro montañero? —preguntó Ryku mientras ascendían por la escalera.

—No muy lejos de este agujero. Le presté a Jared mi linterna de mano, así que no será complicado verlos.

—¿Tuvo dificultades el herido de subir por aquí?

—Menos de las que piensas. Ese hombre soporta muy bien el dolor y te sorprenderías de la fuerza que tiene en los brazos para no usar el pie lesionado.

Ryku asomó al cabeza por el agujero de la escalera y probó de visualizar a Jared con la linterna. No tuvo éxito y terminó de ascender. Ya arriba, él y Dylan buscaron a Jared y su compañero y aprovecharon que el Golem había sido derrotado para llamarles desde la distancia mientras iluminaban todo a su paso. Jared respondió más tarde con un movimiento de la linterna que atrajo a los jóvenes hasta su posición.

—¿Qué ha pasado? Hemos notado un temblor en el piso de abajo —inquirió Jared.

—El Pokémon que os atacó no lo volverá a hacer. Me he asegurado de que darle una lección —contestó Dylan orgulloso de su victoria.

—Eso explica que hayáis estado dando vozarrones sin parar —dijo el barbudo—. ¿Es seguro que no se tomará las molestias de subir las escaleras y agredirnos otra vez?

—Tardará horas en despertar después del movimiento que usé en él.

—Bien. Abandonemos de una vez esta cueva. El dolor me está dando un descanso y será mejor no desaprovecharlo.

Dylan asintió y regresó a su antiguo puesto de cargar con el montañero con Jared. Ryku volvió a adelantarse y alumbrar el entorno, aunque con el cable guía ya a mano, no era del todo necesario. Al cabo de casi una hora de caminar, los cuatro personajes divisaron luz a lo lejos. Aumentaron un poco el ritmo, cargando incluso por completo con el montañero herido, con el ferviente deseo de salir del Túnel Roca. Unos últimos pasos más y estarían en campo abierto.

El sol irradió los rostros de todos como un destello que los cegó unos instantes. Tanto tiempo bajo la total oscuridad les había afectado la vista. Cuando los ojos se acostumbraron a la luz, Dylan y Jared apoyaron al cuarentón en una roca cercana de manera que se sintiera lo más cómodo posible.

—Gracias por la ayuda chicos. Os debemos una —agradeció Jared.

—De nada. Espero que las heridas de tu compañero no hayan empeorado con el trayecto —dijo Ryku ligeramente intranquilo.

—Independientemente de eso, has actuado, a mi ver, como una persona debería —contrapuso el hombre barbudo—. De no ser por vosotros, Jared y yo aún seguiríamos atrapados en el Túnel Roca.

—¿No necesitáis que os ayudemos en nada más?

—Ya habéis hecho suficiente. A partir de aquí me encargaré yo —respondió Jared—. Ahora que estamos en el exterior, podré llamar a una ambulancia con el holomisor del brazalete.

—De acuerdo. Entonces continuaremos con nuestro viaje.

—Gracias de nuevo por todo. Adiós.

Ryku y Dylan se despidieron de los montañistas y retomaron su camino hacia el centro Técnico donde devolverían el equipamiento básico y después seguirían su trayecto hasta pueblo Lavanda.


	17. El fantasma de pueblo Lavanda

—¿De verdad os atrevisteis a cruzar el Túnel Roca con el alumbrado inoperativo? —preguntó Mark estupefacto.

—No fue difícil —contrapuso Dylan—. Usamos el cable guía y las linternas del equipamiento básico.

—Eso ya lo veo. Estoy acostumbrado a limpiar los componentes de polvo, pero esto… Es como si se os hubiera caído una roca encima y tu amigo se hubiera llevado la peor parte.

—Es una larga historia. Por favor, ¿nos puedes devolver el dinero de la garantía del equipamiento? —pidió Ryku—. Queremos llegar al siguiente albergue cuanto antes.

—Muy bien. Veamos si todo está en buenas condiciones. Las linternas tienen algunas ralladuras, pero no afecta a la funcionalidad principal; las cuerdas y los mosquetones siguen en buen estado y lo demás… de acuerdo, parece que todo está en orden y os puedo devolver la cantidad íntegra de lo que pagasteis. Pasadme vuestros códigos del monedero virtual y os depositaré el dinero.

—Y de paso, ¿podrías reiniciar mi Enlace?

—Desde luego.

Ryku y Dylan dieron sus códigos del monedero y luego el primero entregó el brazalete al técnico. Mark se retiró a la parte trasera del centro con el brazalete y los dos equipamientos básicos y no regresó hasta pasado un minuto aproximadamente. Una vez reiniciado el Enlace, Ryku y Dylan se marcharon del centro Técnico y se pusieron en marcha hacia pueblo Lavanda.

En un punto de la ruta los dos jóvenes se pararon a comer algo y descansar de la agotadora miniaventura vivida en el Túnel Roca. Tanto Ryku como Dylan acordaron no volver a entrar en una cueva si estaba absolutamente vacía de luz, sobre todo Ryku, que ya había aumentado un poco más su odio hacia los Pokémon de tipo roca. Después de descansar, reanudaron el camino por la ruta 10.

Pueblo Lavanda fue divisado gracias a la altísima torre que destacaba por encima de todas las demás casas del lugar y, nada más pisar las calles del poblado, el albergue fue el primer destino de los chicos. La aldea no era un lugar donde valía la pena quedarse y Dylan pensaba en atravesarla sin detenerse en absoluto. Sin embargo, el tema del Golem había causado un cambio en sus planes.

—Ya que nos hemos quedado, ¿te vienes a explorar el pueblo? —preguntó Ryku tras haber dejado sus pertenencias en su habitación.

—No hay nada que ver, Ryku —respondió Dylan con pocas ganas—. Este es un pueblo de transición. La mayoría de los edificios son casas de los que viven aquí por lo que sería perder el tiempo.

—También lo perdemos esperando a que abra el comedor del albergue —protestó Ryku—. Y para estar sentado en un sillón viendo como la aguja del reloj marca la hora deseada, prefiero salir y hacer algo, aunque sea por una hora. Además, esa torre que vimos al entrar en el pueblo es la Torre Pokémon, ¿no? No tengo ningún Pokémon que haya fallecido, pero me gustaría echarle una ojeada.

Dylan suspiró.

—Vale, te acompañaré a dar una vuelta por Lavanda —Ryku sonrió de alegría—, pero no pienso entrar en la Torre Pokémon.

Dylan había respondido tan tajantemente la idea de visitar la Torre Pokémon que Ryku se quedó perplejo, aunque ya pensaba en alguna forma de engatusar a su amigo de que se metiera con él en la torre.

Fuera del albergue era tal y como Dylan había dicho. Todos los edificios del pueblo eran casas y había muy pocas tiendas en las que comprar algo de interés, en especial para entrenadores, de las cuales no había ninguna. En dirección sur, Dylan contó que llevaba a la ruta 12, una ruta formada por puentes de madera que conducen a varios destinos, como ciudad Carmín y Fucsia. Lamentablemente, la ruta no resultaba útil actualmente debido a la agresividad de los Pokémon salvaje cerca del camino que se orientaba hacia la ciudad del teniente Surge.

Ryku casi se dio por vencido de dar con algo interesante con el que perder el tiempo hasta la hora de cenar cuando se percató de un edificio que no tenía pinta de ser una casa donde vivir. En un cartel al lado de la entrada se podía leer «Casa Pokémon de Voluntarios de Pueblo Lavanda». Dylan confiaba en que su amigo no se diera cuenta de ello y se pusieran de camino al albergue, pero Ryku se dio cuenta rápidamente y no dudó en ir a aquella casa. Abatido, no le quedó más remedio que seguir a su amigo.

El interior del edificio era de lo más acogedor con plantas junto a la puerta y la pared de la derecha, una gran ventana que dejaba entrar una buena cantidad de luz del exterior, un suelo de baldosas de color beige con el contorno de color marrón y una mesa en el centro con varias sillas rojas. Lo más curioso de la habitación era una puerta ubicada al fondo a la derecha, la cual estaba protegida por una valla de madera oscura de medio metro y el suelo de aquella zona era una alfombra verde.

—¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien? —llamó Ryku.

Nadie respondió.

—Si la puerta está abierta, tiene que haber al menos una persona—dijo Dylan más para él mismo que para informar a su amigo.

—¿Hola?

—Un momento. Ahora mismo voy.

La voz que contestó pertenecía a una chica joven de al menos un año menos que Ryku y venía de la puerta protegida por la valla. Segundos después la puerta fue abierta por una jovencita de cabello pelirrojo recogido en dos coletas por dos gomas de color rosa. Las dos mechas que tenía en ambos lados de la cara estaban decoradas con dos pinzas del color del oro, una de ellas tenía un Butterfree azul. Sus ojos eran de color azul y vestía un conjunto de camisa de manga corta rosa a juego con sus gomas para el pelo y una falda blanca. Finalmente, calzaba unos zapatos marrones y unos calcetines verdes con rallas de otro verde más oscuro que le llegaban casi hasta las rodillas. La chica se les acercó con una sonrisa en la cara.

—¿En qué puedo ayudaros? —preguntó sin dejar de sonreír.

—Perdona, he leído el cartel de fuera y no entendí exactamente lo que significa —dijo Ryku—. Pensé que alguien de dentro nos lo podría explicar.

—Oh, no sois del pueblo, ¿verdad? —observó la joven—. La gente de aquí conoce lo que se realiza en la casa Pokémon.

—No, yo soy de pueblo Paleta y mi amigo, de ciudad Azafrán.

Dylan procuraba mantenerse ajeno a la conversación mirando en otra dirección.

—Entiendo. Entonces resolveré tu duda. Esta casa antiguamente se creó bajo el propósito de acoger a Pokémon que sufrieron el abandono por parte de sus entrenadores. Cunado se inventó la tecnología Enlace, empezamos a ver menos abandonos indiscriminados, pero eso no significó que ya no se nos necesitaba. Actualmente, aparte de algún que otro abandono puntual, también nos dedicamos a acoger Pokémon que han sido atacados por gente a la que le gusta ver sufrir a los Pokémon.

—¿Existe esa clase de gente? —Ryku no se lo creía.

—Más de lo que uno desearía, por desgracia. —Era la primera vez que la chica borró la sonrisa de su cara, pero la recuperó a los pocos segundos—. ¿Os gustaría ver el sitio ya que os habéis tomado la molestia de visitar la casa?

—Claro. ¿Vienes, Dylan?

El joven de pelo azul asintió.

—Por aquí.

La chica tomó la delantera y abrió la puerta vallada. Nada más acceder a la siguiente habitación, Ryku vio a varios adultos cuidando y barriendo una especie de cuadras con muros de madera de la misma altura como los que había en la anterior sala. A medida que paseaban por el pasillo central, Ryku y Dylan observaron a un Growlithe embobado con el movimiento de la escoba que movía de un lado a otro un hombre, un Oddish agradeciendo las caricias de una mujer, un Vulpix disfrutando de un cepillado y un Rattata jugando con una persona. Otras cuadras estaban cerradas pues no había Pokémon en ellas, aun así, seguía habiendo bastantes Pokémon en la habitación.

—Hay muchos —comentó Ryku—. Me pena saber que están aquí por maltrato o abandono.

—Algo me dice que son incluso menos de los que realmente este refugio suele tener —sospechó Dylan.

—No vas mal encaminado —corroboró la chica—. Antiguamente todas las cuadras solían estar ocupadas por un Pokémon, incluso más si eran de la misma especie. —Hizo una pausa pensativa—. Recuerdo que el señor Fuji, el fundador de la casa Pokémon, decía que en el mundo había demasiada gente que trataba a los Pokémon como simples objetos de usar y tirar y que la tecnología Enlace no hizo más que agravar la situación.

—Ese señor Fuji, ¿está en contra de la tecnología Enlace? —inquirió Ryku.

—En absoluto. De hecho, le gusta mucho. Pero añade que la naturaleza humana no sabe aprovechar lo que realmente es capaz de hacer esa tecnología por el mundo. Por ese motivo, no pudo siquiera pensar en cerrar el refugio a pesar de que creía que las nuevas leyes ayudarían en gran medida a los Pokémon.

—El señor Fuji parece ser una buena persona que se preocupa por los Pokémon.

—Y tanto. Este refugio fue antaño su casa y la convirtió en un refugio para socorrer a los Pokémon. La gente del pueblo decidió ayudarle voluntariamente a llevar a cabo esa tarea. Entre ellos yo misma.

—Qué bien suena eso.

—Por cierto, con todo esto no me he presentado. Me llamo Reina.

—Yo soy Ryku. Encantado.

—Y yo Dylan. Oye, Reina, me he fijado en que todos los Pokémon parecen felices aquí, pero este no tiene pinta de estar muy alegre. Me mira con unos ojos como si me quisiera atacar.

Ryku miró en la dirección a la cuadra en la que estaba Dylan. En ella había un Cubone encogido y pegado en una esquina de la cuadra lanzando una mirada deseosa de golpear con el hueso que sujetaba entre sus manos.

—Oh, él. Es una cría de Cubone que solo se fía del señor Fuji. Del resto no quiere saber absolutamente nada.

—¿Por qué?

—Por culpa de unos indeseables —dijo Reina conteniendo el odio en sus palabras.

—¿Indeseables? —preguntó Dylan.

—Ocurrió hace tiempo, cuando el Cubone estaba en las afueras del pueblo. Unos vándalos decidieron pasar el día aporreando a los Pokémon de la zona por pura diversión. Estuvieron a punto de darle una terrible paliza cuando fue salvado por su madre, una Marowak. Los indeseables no les gustó nada que les atacara un Pokémon y creyeron que debían darle una lección. La Marowak logró salvar a su hijo, pero ella… los indeseables se pasaron de la raya.

Ryku entendió al instante la indirecta que lanzó Reina y sintió ira por ello. Dylan igual, pero él apenas fue expresivo.

—Más tarde —continuó Reina—, el Cubone fue rescatado por el señor Fuji y traído al refugio para que no le ocurriera lo mismo.

—Ahora comprendo la total desconfianza que tiene el Cubone hacia los humanos salvo por el señor Fuji —dijo Ryku—. Ojalá esos indeseables no se hubieran salido con la suya.

—No lo consiguieron. La policía los detuvo por asesinato de un Pokémon de otro entrenador. El señor Fuji tenía un trato especial con la madre del Cubone, mucho antes de fundar el refugio.

—Un momento, ¿la Marowak no era un Pokémon salvaje? —inquirió Dylan—. Está claro que los indeseables irían a por Pokémon que no pertenecían a nadie debido a que las leyes entorno a los Pokémon salvajes son mucho menos estrictas que las que protegen a los que son capturados por entrenadores.

—Lo era. Fuji solo cuidó de la Marowak cuando era una Cubone hasta su evolución. Luego de ello, el señor Fuji la registró como su Pokémon, aunque la realidad era totalmente distinta. La Marowak era libre de ir a dónde quisiera y hacer lo que quisiera, aunque nunca abandonó al señor Fuji y lo visitaba ocasionalmente. Era un Pokémon salvaje protegido por las antiguas leyes de entrenador gracias a él.

—En otras palabras, el Cubone de aquí confía en el señor Fuji porque su madre también confiaba en él —resumió Dylan.

—Es muy probable que sea por eso. La relación entre la Marowak y el señor Fuji era muy fuerte. Aunque también puede deberse a que no ha superado la muerte de su madre.

—Es una lástima imaginar que todavía existen personas así… —dijo Ryku compadeciéndose del Cubone.

Después de mirar entristecidos al Pokémon, Reina y los dos jóvenes lo dejaron tranquilo y regresaron a la puerta principal.

—Muchas gracias por la visita guiada —agradeció Ryku—. Ojalá pudiéramos conocer en persona al señor Fuji. ¿Estaría aquí mañana?

—A este paso no vamos a llegar a Azulona nunca… —murmuró Dylan para sus adentros.

Reina tardó unos segundos en dar una respuesta.

—No lo creo —dijo al fin—. El señor Fuji suele irse del refugio a buscar Pokémon malheridos en las afueras de la ciudad con la finalidad de traerlos aquí. Hace días que se marchó y no sabemos cuándo volverá.

—¿Eso es normal? Lo has dicho como cierto aire de preocupación —observó Dylan.

Reina se encogió.

—No lo es —confesó—. El máximo tiempo que ha estado fuera no supera los dos o tres días. Ya ha pasado casi una semana y nadie sabe nada de su paradero.

—¿Habéis llamado a la policía? —preguntó Ryku.

—Desde luego. Pero no han hecho progresos en dar con él.

—Lo único que se puede hacer es esperar a que lo encuentren —sentenció Dylan.

—Sí, aunque la gente del pueblo ayuda en lo que sea necesario —añadió Reina ligeramente más animada—. Confiamos en que aparecerá pronto si lo busca más gente.

—Buena suerte con eso.

—Gracias.

Ryku y Dylan se despidieron de Reina y se marcharon al albergue a descansar hasta que abriera por fin el comedor. Faltaba una hora todavía antes de aquel ansiado momento y Ryku se entretuvo yendo a la lavandería que curiosamente tenía el albergue y limpiar la ropa ensuciada por el paseo a través del Túnel Roca. Dylan se tomó la molestia de esperar a que las ropas de su amigo estuvieran secas para ponérselas e ir a cenar juntos al comedor.

Durante la cena, las noticas informaban de avances conseguidos en el atentado en ciudad Azafrán y la apertura de una investigación sobre lo que sucedió en la centra Energía, este último añadido con un ahorro de energía hasta que todo el lugar volviera funcionar correctamente. Se confirmó la hipótesis de que un Pokémon fue el causante de tan peligroso accidente, aunque seguían las dudas de si fue uno muy poderoso o varios Pokémon de tipo eléctrico que vivían en la central proporcionando energía extra que sobrecargaron los generadores en un exceso de electricidad por su parte. Las incógnitas seguían en el aire. Ryku creía que las dos opciones eran correctas, salvo que, en vez de varios Pokémon, solamente fueron dos con un enorme poder. Concretamente aquellas bolas que se alzaron en el cielo y descargaron toda aquella electricidad sobre la central y los alrededores. Dylan apoyaba esa teoría.

—Me gustaría saber qué Pokémon es capaz de hacer algo así —opinó Dylan.

—¿Y verlo? —preguntó Ryku.

—Ni hablar. Al igual que tú detestas a los Pokémon de tipo roca, a mí me pasa lo mismo con los eléctricos.

—Curioso, yo pensaba que tu tipo némesis sería el tipo planta. Ya sabes, ellos te hacen mucho daño y tú apenas les quitas vida.

—Cierto, pero con ellos tengo más probabilidades de defenderme que con el tipo eléctrico. Ya te conté lo que sufrí peleando contra Surge.

—Oh, claro. —Ryku miró la televisión de nuevo donde la noticia del atentado había sustituido a la de la central Energía—. ¿Crees que Azafrán abrirá sus accesos ya?

—No tardarán, estoy convencido. Demasiado tiempo han estado en cuarentena y necesitarían tenerlos abiertos al menos para el comercio, sino la ciudad sufriría mucho económicamente hablando.

—¿Sabes de economía?

—Ni un poco, pero es lo más probable que ocurra. A fin de cuentas, la ciudad no puede subsistir por ella misma.

—Claro, claro… —Ryku tenía menos idea que Dylan en ese tema y prefirió desviarlo a otro—. Ahora que caigo, no he visitado la Torre Pokémon hoy.

—¿Sigues queriendo ir a ese cementerio de Pokémon? —preguntó Dylan como si odiara hablar de la torre.

—Por supuesto. Muy seguramente no volveré a pisar este pueblo en mucho tiempo y hacer turismo mientras estoy en estos lugares me ayuda a asegurarme de que no me pierdo nada de interés. Un ejemplo claro es el museo de ciudad Plateada.

—Te digo por adelantado que no es nada interesante visitar las tumbas de Pokémon que han fallecido. Si fueran tuyos, lo entendería, pero has dicho que no tienes ninguno.

—¿Qué seguro estás de eso? ¿Ya has entrado ahí?

—No. Respeto a los Pokémon fallecidos y pienso sería de mala educación rezar a uno que ni siquiera conocías.

Ryku arqueó una ceja. Había algo en la oración de su amigo que le extrañaba, aunque no alcanzaba a descubrir el qué exactamente.

—¿Entonces no tengo forma de convencerte de venir conmigo a la torre? —se quiso asegurar Ryku.

—Así es. Es más, si quieres ir, deberás hacerlo esta noche. Por primera vez, seré yo quien tenga más ganas de salir de este pueblo que tú, lo que significa que por la mañana me pondré de camino a ciudad Azulona y te esperaré allí. Aquí no me voy a quedar más tiempo.

—¿En serio, Dylan? —El joven asintió fortaleciendo sus palabras—. Oye, desde que llegamos a pueblo Lavanda te comportas de forma muy rara. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Nada del otro mundo. Simplemente no me gusta estar en este pueblo por el lúgubre ambiente que da la Torre Pokémon.

—¿Solo por eso? Suena muy tiquismiquis de tu parte. A mí tampoco me gustan los sitios lúgubres y rodeados de muerte, pero tampoco es para ponerse así. No es que estemos en unas ruinas y veamos esqueletos por todas partes.

—Que suene como quiera. No me gustan estos sitios y nada cambiara mi parecer. Y te has pasado con la comparación, ¿sabes?

—Lo sé. Ha sido lo primero que me ha venido a la cabeza. Lo siento. —Dylan movió la cabeza de lado a lado procurando no imaginar la escena que había creado Ryku—. ¿Entonces no tengo más remedio que ir a la torre esta noche o me dejas aquí tirado?

—Exactamente. No precisamente te abandonaría, ya que he dicho que te esperaría en ciudad Azulona, pero por lo demás es tal y como has escuchado.

Ryku se lo pensó unos segundos.

—Muy bien, iré.

Dylan abrió la boca, incapaz de comprender lo que acababa de ocurrir.

—¿Lo dices de verdad? Vas a ir a la Torre Pokémon… ¿¡por la noche!?

—¿Qué te sorprende? No es que me des muchas opciones.

—Pensaba que con mis quejas saldríamos del pueblo por la mañana, no que accederías a mis amenazas de obligarte a ir a la Torre Pokémon bajo la luz de la luna.

—Pues no te han servido. Por tu culpa se me ha metido en la cabeza querer visitar la torre cueste lo que cueste. Y es lo que voy a hacer. Descansaré un poco después de cenar y me iré.

Dylan se sentía culpable de las acciones de su amigo. Y no se perdonaría si le pasaba algo ahí dentro.

—Mira, aunque mantenga mi postura de abandonar el pueblo al amanecer, me quedaré despierto mientras estás en la torre. Así que, si algo va mal, usa el holomisor y llámame, ¿vale?

Ryku soltó una ligera sonrisa, ahora podía ir a la torre con mayor seguridad.

Ryku cumplió su palabra y reposó una hora antes de ir a la Torre Pokémon. Dylan le recordó lo que le había comentado haciendo pequeños toques en su brazalete. Ryku asintió, prometiéndole que le avisaría a la mínima que creyera que estaba en peligro y salió del albergue hacia la torre.

Era muy tarde. Su reloj marcaba casi las once de la noche y esto se reflejaba en el ambiente, tan vacío, con tan poca luz de las pocas farolas que había en el pueblo y el impresionante tamaño de la luna aquella noche. En ocasiones soplaba un gélido viento que hacía que Ryku temblara en consecuencia y se arrepintiera de no haberse llevado alguna chaqueta o abrigo. A lo lejos se podía ver la inmensa Torre Pokémon, iluminada por la luz de la luna. Fue entonces cuando Ryku entendió las nulas ganas de Dylan de visitar la torre y, por un instante, pensó el dar media vuelta y olvidarse de entrar en esta. Sin embargo, ya estaba muy cerca de la puerta principal y no pretendía desaprovechar la valentía que aún permanecía en su mente.

Mientras subía la rampa y escaleras que conducían a la puerta, Ryku escuchó una anomalía. Al principio se llevó un susto de muerte por la espontaneidad del ruido, pero se calmó al reconocer que procedía de un vehículo a motor. Una furgoneta, concretamente. Ryku se apoyó en la barandilla de las escaleras y miró hacia la calle. El ruido de la furgoneta se escuchaba muy fuerte, por lo que debía estar muy cerca. Finalmente, la luz de los faros delanteros reveló su posición y Ryku observó cómo se detenía a los pies de la torre. ¿Por qué había aparcado una furgoneta en la Torre Pokémon a esas horas de la noche? Todo resultaba de lo más insólito.

La furgoneta apagó el motor y salieron del vehículo dos figuras. Iban con prendas oscuras, lo que dificultaba distinguirles en la noche. Se fueron a la parte de atrás y abrieron las puertas del remolque del cual salieron cuatro hombres más, tres vestidos igual que los otros dos y uno que destacaba por llevar puesto una camisa de manga corta y de color gris claro, unos pantalones negros y unos zapatos a juego con estos. Ryku se fijó más en esa persona y se dio cuenta de que era una persona anciana, calva y de pobladas cejas. Obviamente, no debía tener ninguna relación con los otros hombres ya fuera por sus prendas como porque tenía las manos atadas a la espalda.

—Está bien, Fuji, la cosa irá así: subiremos a lo más alto de la torre, atraeremos a esa criatura que se rumorea que ronda cuando estás dentro y la capturamos. Simple, ¿verdad? —informó uno de los hombres que sujetaba al anciano por el brazo.

—¡Señor Fuji para ti, jovenzuelo! —protestó furioso el preso—. Y os lo repetiré una vez más: no existe ese espíritu del que tanto habéis hablado. Voy a la Torre Pokémon a mostrar mis respetos a aquellos Pokémon que han fallecido, no a ver alucinaciones.

Ryku se quedó boquiabierto. ¿Era ese el hombre del que conversaron él y Dylan con Reina?

—¿Estás seguro de eso? —replicó el hombre—. Tu fama de aquel accidental y asombroso descubrimiento en Guyana solo refuerza que hayas dado con la existencia de otro Pokémon desconocido. Si creías que retirándote a un pueblo de mala muerte pasarías desapercibido, te equivocas.

—¿Descubrimiento? ¿Guyana? Debes confundirte con otra persona. Yo jamás he viajado a tal sitio, y mucho menos descubierto algo asombroso como comentas.

—Palabras modestas de tu parte, Fuji. De acuerdo, dejaremos que creas lo que quieras, pero sabemos la verdad. No somos estúpidos.

—Yo también dejaré que creáis eso… —humilló sutilmente el anciano.

—¡Silencio! —Otro hombre le asestó un puñetazo en la barriga. Fuji se encogió del dolor—. No toleramos que se insulten a nuestros compañeros. Una palabra más que no queramos oír y anularemos nuestra promesa de soltarte después de acabar con esto, ¿entendido?

Fuji asintió dificultosamente intentando no desmoronarse por el puñetazo.

—Bien. Tú, coge el Scope Silph. Lo necesitaremos para capturar a ese espíritu con las Pokéball.

El hombre levantó el brazo y enseñó una especie de prismáticos. Ryku no alcanzaba a ver claramente lo que era ese Scope Silph, pero debía ser un aparato importante si, según dijeron las figuras oscuras, permitía atrapar fantasmas auténticos y no los habituales Pokémon de tipo fantasma. Una vez se confirmó que llevaba el aparato consigo, el grupo se dirigió hacia la Torre Pokémon.

En ese instante, Ryku distinguió una luz en la oscuridad. Los trajes de las siluetas no eran totalmente oscuros, sino que en su pecho había una muy notoria «L» amarilla que Ryku reconoció al instante. El Equipo Leyenda volvía a aparecer y a actuar criminalmente.

Ryku tenía la mala suerte de que la única entrada que había para entrar a la torre era la que tenía a su lado, y el grupo se les acercaba peligrosamente. Si bajaba, seguramente le descubrirían y lo mantendrían como rehén al igual que Fuji. Su única opción era meterse en la torre y esconderse en cualquier lugar. Corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello. Halló un buen escondrijo detrás de una columna de la planta baja lo bastante ancha y arrebatada de luz como para que fuera prácticamente imposible encontrarle. Entonces, esperó.

Apenas un par de minutos después, la puerta de la torre se abrió y el grupo del equipo Leyenda entró.

—Seguro que alguien del pueblo se dejó la puerta abierta para que no oliera tanto a Pokémon muerto —comentó uno del grupo entre risas—. Además, hace bastante viento esta noche por lo que es posible que haya sido este el que la haya abierto.

—Sí, no había caído en eso. Qué tonto he sido de pensar lo contrario —dijo otro hombre.

La puerta se cerró.

—De acuerdo. Cerrad la puerta. No quiero visitas inesperadas de algún pueblerino. Solo podremos capturar al espíritu esta noche antes de levantar sospechas, así que hay que aprovechar al máximo el tiempo. ¡Vamos!

El grupo subió las escaleras hacia los pisos superiores de la torre. Ryku no movió ni un músculo hasta que las pisadas de los miembros del equipo Leyenda a duras penas se escucharan. Acto seguido suspiró aliviado de que no le hubiera descubierto.

La primera acción que hizo Ryku fue llamar a Dylan al estar en una zona un poco más iluminada que la anterior. Su amigo tardó escasos segundos en responder y puso cara de preocupación al instante.

—¡Ryku! —gritó—. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás bien? No ha pasado ni media hora y ¿ya estás en peligro?

—Baja la voz —pidió Ryku—. Estoy perfectamente, aunque no en peligro completo.

Dylan obedeció y habló en un tono más calmado.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Estoy dentro de la Torre Pokémon y no precisamente solo.

—Por eso no quería entrar ahí. Sabía que había fantasmas o molestos Pokémon fantasma.

—No hay ningún fantasma ni Pokémon de tipo fantasma —replicó Ryku—. No hablo de algo, sino de alguien. He visto miembros del Equipo Leyenda en la torre…

—¿El Equipo Leyenda ahí, en la Torre Pokémon? —Dylan no cabía de su asombro—. ¿Qué pintan unos criminales en el lugar de descanso de Pokémon fallecidos?

—Tienen secuestrado a un hombre anciano. No adivinarías quién es…

—Pues no, claro —dijo Dylan como si no se esperara más sorpresas—. Para empezar, no lo he visto. ¿Quién es el rehén?

—El señor Fuji. ¿Te suena el nombre?

Dylan se lo pensó detenidamente.

—¿El hombre que Reina nos explicó que había desaparecido? —Ryku asintió—. Hay que avisar a la policía de esto.

—No —respondió Ryku con sequedad—. Si lo hacemos el Equipo Leyenda lo usará como rehén para escapar o puede que incluso algo peor. No hay que correr el riesgo.

—Entonces, ¿Qué sugieres? —preguntó Dylan.

—Capturar al Equipo Leyenda nosotros, liberar al señor Fuji y luego llamamos a la policía.

—¿No decías que no había que correr riesgos? —dijo Dylan en tono irónico.

—Lo sé, pero contamos con el factor sorpresa. La policía no tardaría en alertarlos con el sonido de las sirenas mientras que nosotros podríamos acabar con ellos antes de que se den cuenta.

—No sé, Ryku. Sigo pensando que sería mejor dejar que las autoridades se encarguen de esto. ¿Ryku?

El joven giró la cabeza al creer haber escuchado un ruido. Volvió a mirar al frente tras descubrir que solo había sido un puñado de polvo cayendo del techo. Aun así…

—Voy a ver al menos cómo se han dividido. Si puedo ayudar al señor Fuji, lo haré.

—¿Estás loco? ¿Qué pasará si te pillan?

—No lo harán —aseguró Ryku—. No voy a acercarme más de lo necesario.

—Ryku, no conocía esa faceta de ti. Eres temerario. —Dylan suspiró como si lo que había dicho no cambiara nada—. Y yo no soy de los que abandonan a sus amigos. Quédate donde estás, voy para allá.

—Gracias, Dylan. Te debo una.

—Y muy grande. Ya veré cómo me la devuelves.

Ryku esperó muchos minutos en el más absoluto de los silencios. A veces, el silencio se rompía con el crujir de la madera y con alguna que otra débil voz viniendo de los pisos superiores. Ryku confiaba en que fueran los miembros del Equipo Leyenda y se centraba en pensar que así fuera. De lo contrario, habría huido aterrado.

Un crujir de las bisagras saltó las alertas de Ryku y se sobresaltó tanto que el corazón estuvo a punto de estallarle. Tanto esperar a solas sin saber cuándo vendría exactamente su amigo lo había puesto muy nervioso. Al fin y al cabo, estaba en la boca del lobo. Dylan entró discretamente en la torre y cerró la puerta lentamente con tal de que no hiciera ningún ruido que llamara la atención de nadie, fuera humano o no. Cuando se reunió con Ryku, se hicieron señas para subir los pisos de la Torre Pokémon y se pusieron en marcha.

La Torre Pokémon tenía hasta diez pisos, cada cual un poco más pequeño que el anterior, lo que le daba una forma piramidal. Los tres primeros pisos eran tal y como Ryku imaginaba, lugares llenos de tumbas de Pokémon que establecían un pasillo para subir al siguiente piso. Del cuarto al sexto, al ser más pequeños, las tumbas no restringían el camino a seguir y había una amplia zona por la que moverse. El séptimo piso ya casi no contaba con tumbas, aunque continuaban habiendo bastantes. Unas treinta, según llegó a contar Ryku. En ese piso Dylan pidió un momento para recobrar el aliento. No había subido tantas escaleras seguidas nunca y menos teniendo que mantener el sigilo.

—Esto de moverse en las sombras no es lo mío —susurró.

—Vamos, solo nos quedan tres pisos más. Apuesto que el equipo Leyenda tiene al señor Fuji en el último piso.

Dylan gruñó en desaprobación.

Antes de que cogieran las escaleras para subir al octavo piso, escucharon dos gritos de terror que ponían los pelos de punta. Ryku y Dylan se quedaron petrificados en el sitio e intercambiaron una mirada con la que se preguntaron sin decir nada si el otro había escuchado lo mismo. Otro grito sonó, acompañado de algo rompiéndose. Ryku cambió el miedo por curiosidad y luego aplicó algo de lógica.

—Creo que el Equipo Leyenda se ha topado con algún Pokémon de la torre.

—Más vale que sea un Pokémon de tipo fantasma —avisó Dylan—. Por favor, que lo sea… —suplicó para sus adentros.

Ryku tomó la delantera con tal de darle seguridad a su amigo y subieron al siguiente piso. Cuando pisaron el suelo del octavo piso, se toparon con lo impensable.

La antepenúltima planta parecía un campo de batalla donde acababa de librarse un intenso combate Pokémon. Las estatuas de las tumbas estaban destrozadas y sus restos esparcidos por todas partes. Había arañazos en las paredes y en algunos lugares del suelo, farolillos tirados por ahí que aún alumbraban la zona con su luz y restos de Pokéballs repartidas por todo el piso. Ryku se dio cuenta de que entre los escombros de una de las estatuas yacía un miembro del Equipo Leyenda inconsciente aferrado a aquellos prismáticos que habían denominado como Scope Silph. Visto más en detalle, recordaban a unas gafas de visión nocturna. Un brillo llamó la atención de los dos jóvenes y dirigieron la vista en aquella dirección para toparse con otro miembro del Equipo Leyenda sujetando una Pokéball en su mano mientras que la otra golpeaba algo y se levantaba unos centímetros del suelo. Al final ese miembro cayó también inconsciente al ser lanzado contra la pared por un extraño humo púrpura con ojos amarillos.

Dylan palideció de tal forma al ver el humo con ojos que parecía que su alma había abandonado su cuerpo. Ryku lo sacudió para que volviera en sí, pero no surtía efecto. No reaccionó hasta que le dio una fuerte bofetada que debió escucharse hasta dos pisos por debajo.

—¡Au! —se quejó Dylan tras volver en sí—. Te has pasado, Ryku… —Dylan vio de nuevo al humo con ojos—. Bueno, quizá no… Eso… eso es un… ¿fantasma?

—Creo que es el espíritu que buscaba el Equipo Leyenda —informó Ryku—. Los oí decir que trajeron a Fuji aquí porque pensaban que aparecería gracias a él.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? —bramó Dylan—. Esto ya no es un intento de rescate, es una pesadilla.

 _Fuera_.

A Ryku y Dylan les recorrió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo.

 _¡Largo de aquí!_

—E-El espíritu… habla —Dylan estaba a punto de desmayarse.

—Como vuelvas a perder el conocimiento te doy otra bofetada el doble de fuerte —amenazó Ryku.

Dylan intentó no caer inconsciente solo por evitar recibir otro bofetón.

Ryku trazó en pocos segundos un sencillo plan.

—Esto es lo que vamos a hacer. Seguramente los miembros que quedan del Equipo Leyenda estén de camino a ver qué les ha pasado a sus compañeros. Yo distraeré a este… espíritu, mientras tú subes al siguiente piso, te encargas de ellos y pones a salvo al señor Fuji.

—¿Estás seguro de que lo quieres así? —se cercioró Dylan—. No sabes lo que puede hacer esa cosa y ya has visto como ha derrotado a dos miembros del equipo Leyenda. Podrías acabar igual.

—Es la mejor baza que tenemos. ¡Prepárate!

 _Marchaos_ —gritó el espíritu, insistiendo en que Ryku y Dylan abandonaran el piso.

Ryku ignoró la advertencia y activó su Enlace. Como Charizard, no tardó en escupir un torrente de llamas hacia el espíritu con tal de herirlo o distraerlo. Las llamas atravesaron al espíritu como si no hubiera nada ahí, se deformó dejando pasar el torrente. Fue más que suficiente para que lo atacara. Ryku se apartó y esquivó el ataque del fantasma con bastante facilidad. Se alegró de que pudiera ser más rápido que él. El espíritu emitió un molesto sonido en señal de frustración y atacó de nuevo. En ese momento, Dylan aprovechó para colarse por detrás de la pelea y subir por las escaleras hacia el noveno piso.

Ahora que Ryku estaba a solas con el espíritu, buscó una manera de derrotarlo. Si se le aplicaba el tipo fantasma, sus llamas serán más que suficientes para ganar ventaja del combate. Sin embargo, no lo era. Ese espíritu era de un tipo desconocido, si realmente pertenecía a uno, e intangible a cualquier tipo de ataques. Hubo un momento en el que el espíritu logró golpearle, pero Ryku solo sintió un poco de frío. Nada de dolor. El fantasma era intocable, pero también incapaz de tocar. Al menos físicamente. Ryku no quería pensar de lo que sería capaz si empelaba alguna clase de poder fantasmagórico.

—Este combate no llevará a ninguna parte si solo se dedica a golpear físicamente. Sería tan aburrida como una pelea de Metapod —se dijo.

 _¡Fuera!_ —vociferó el espíritu—. _¡Largo de aquí!_

Ryku no sabía que hacer hasta que recordó el Scope Silph y su función. El Equipo Leyenda lo había traído para usarlo contra el espíritu. Fuera cual fuera su utilidad exacta, debía servir para luchar y capturar al fantasma. Ryku saltó y voló hacia el miembro del Equipo Leyenda que agarraba el aparato, se lo quitó de las manos, esquivó un nuevo intento de echarlo del piso por parte del fantasma y se alejó lo máximo posible con tal de tener el tiempo suficiente para desactivar el Enlace y ponerse el Scope Silph. A continuación, el aparato buscó y detectó al espíritu y lo indicó como una entidad a revelar. Ryku siguió las indicaciones en pantalla y pulsó un botón que deslumbró al espíritu y le disparó un rayo de luz. No le hizo ningún daño, pero sí despejó el humo del que estaba compuesto y le dio forma.

Era un Marowak.

Ryku se quedó atónito de poder ver ahora a un Pokémon conocido. Ese era el poder del Scope Silph, detectar y revelar fantasmas. Seguramente el equipo Leyenda lo empleó para poder capturar un Pokémon real en vez de un auténtico espíritu.

— _¡Otra vez!_ —gritó el Marowak lleno de ira—. _¡Acabarás como los otros humanos!_

Entonces Ryku notó algo raro. Mucho más que el fantasma de un Pokémon hablara la lengua humana. Algo en su voz. Sonaba femenino. El Marowak era hembra.

—Espera —pidió Ryku confiando en que la Marowak le concedería el deseo.

— _¡Largo de aquí_! —repitió ella—. _¡Vete! ¡Nadie le hará daño! ¡Nadie!_

Ryku se quitó el Scope Silph y esquivó como humano el intento de golpearle con el hueso que agarraba. «¿Nadie le hará daño?», pensó Ryku. Una bombilla se encendió en su cabeza. ¿No sería…?

—He venido a salvar al señor Fuji, no a hacerle daño —le dijo a la Marowak.

— _¡Mientes! ¡Todos los humanos sois crueles! ¡Nadie se salva!_

—Excepto Fuji, ¿verdad? Él es una buena persona. Te protegió y ayudó. Salvó a tu… hijo.

La Marowak estuvo a punto de apalear al joven con el hueso, pero se detuvo en seco cuando escuchó la última palabra.

— _Mi… hijo…_

—Sí, el pequeño Cubone está bien. Fuji lo tiene a buen recaudo. Cuida de él, igual que hizo contigo.

La Marowak lo miró fijamente.

— _Tú…_

—Conozco tu historia, sí. Me la han contado. Aquellos que te mataron están entre rejas, el pequeño Cubone escapó gracias a ti y el señor Fuji lo rescató.

— _Mi pequeño Cubone…_

La Marowak dejó de blandir el hueso. Las sospechas de Ryku no habían fallado; el espíritu era la madre de aquel Cubone que había en el refugio Pokémon. Había logrado tranquilizarla.

La Marowak se volteó y señaló con el hueso las escaleras.

— _Ve… salva a mi amigo…_

Ryku se levantó y caminó lentamente hacia las escaleras mientras miraba de vez en cuando a la Marowak. El fantasma se había quedado quieto, sin hacer nada. Estaba abatido. Cuando Ryku pisó el primer escalón, La Marowak reaccionó.

— _¡Humano!_ —lo llamó—. _Dile a mi hijo… que le quiero._

Y dicho esto, la Marowak levitó y se desvaneció en el aire.

—Descansa en paz, mamá de Cubone —veneró Ryku.

El joven corrió hasta el siguiente piso y se encontró con una nueva fiesta acabada. Dylan seguía con su Enlace activado apuntando a los tres miembros del Equipo Leyenda que quedaban despiertos con sus cañones.

—Al más mínimo movimiento, juro que os dejo inconscientes aquí mismo, ¿queda claro? —amenazaba Dylan al grupo. Los tenía bien controlados. Obviamente, nadie le entendía ya que estaba en su forma Pokémon, pero él se aseguraba de que sus gestos expresaran sus palabras acercando los cañones al grupo.

—¡Dylan!

La llamada de Ryku a su amigo no hizo que este se volteara porque estaba demasiado centrado en evitar que el grupo hiciera algo. Ryku se le acercó y se puso en el campo de visión del Blastoise, lo que ayudó a que su amigo lo mirara de vez en cuando sin perder de vista a sus prisioneros más de un segundo.

—¿Dónde está el señor Fuji? —inquirió Ryku a los miembros del Equipo Leyenda.

—No te diremos nada, niñato —insultó uno de ellos. Dylan no aceptó esa respuesta y dejó uno de sus cañones de agua a escasos centímetros de su rostro. El hombre podía escuchar el agua hervir en su interior—. En el último piso —dijo inmediatamente.

Ryku asintió con una sonrisa.

—Gracias por colaborar. —miró a Dylan—. Voy a rescatar a Fuji. Tú sigue controlando a estos tres.

Dylan no necesitaba que se lo repitiera y continuó con el trabajo que estaba realizando.

Ryku subió las escaleras hasta el último piso de la Torre Pokémon y buscó al señor Fuji. No fue nada complicado, ya que en el décimo piso solo había dos estatuas de tumbas y un puñado de columnas paralelas entre sí llenaban el resto del espacio del piso. Fuji estaba atado de pies y manos e iluminado por un farolillo. Ryku le socorrió y lo desató.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó Fuji mientras sus manos se libraban de la cuerda que lo maniataban.

—Soy Ryku, señor. He venido a rescatarle junto a un amigo.

—¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí? ¿Qué ha sido de esos criminales?

—Los hemos vencido. Todos han sido atrapados.

—¿Y el espíritu?

Ryku no pensaba que fuera a preguntarle sobre la Marowak.

—Ahora descansa en paz, como debe ser.

Ryku terminó de liberar a Fuji y este se restregó las manos con tal de recuperar la sensibilidad.

—Gracias de todo corazón, chico. A ti y a tu amigo.

Ahora solo faltaba llamar a la policía y todo habría acabado por fin. Ryku comprobó que tenía cobertura con el holomisor y le resultó curioso que no hubiera interferencias cuando avisó a la policía de lo que estaba ocurriendo en la Torre Pokémon. La persona que cogió la llamada dio instrucciones a Ryku sobre qué hacer hasta que llegaran y el joven obedeció al pie de la letra. Después, solo faltaba aguardar a que las autoridades hicieran se presentaran.

La policía acudió desde ciudad Azulona al cabo de unos quince minutos después de recibir la llamada y no tardaron nada en hacerse cargo de la situación. Detuvieron a los miembros del Equipo Leyenda y socorrieron a Ryku, Dylan y el señor Fuji. Ryku devolvió el Scope Silph y no le extrañó descubrir que el objeto era robado. Les tomaron nota de lo sucedido en la Torre Pokémon y un agente les riñó por haber actuado tan imprudentemente. Por suerte, el señor Fuji consiguió que no se les sermoneara más y los jóvenes se lo agradecieron. Un rato más tarde, la policía ya había terminado con los jóvenes y los dejaron marchar. Ryku preguntó si Fuji también se podía ir, a lo que le contestaron que después de que les respondiera unas preguntas podría regresar a casa. Ryku asintió y se marchó al albergue acompañado de Dylan. Una vez en su habitación, Ryku se tiró en la cama y se durmió en escasos segundos.

A la mañana siguiente, pueblo Lavanda regresó a la normalidad. La Torre Pokémon continuaba abierta al público, aunque solo hasta el séptimo piso hasta que se limpiaran y restauraran las plantas afectadas por los combates que hubo en ellos. Todavía quedaron algunos restos de las cintas policiales a pesar de que la policía ya se había marchado.

Ryku se preparó con la finalidad de partir a ciudad Azulona tal y como su amigo deseaba. Sin embargo, Dylan no estaba para caminar durante horas hasta la ciudad y aceptó quedarse en el pueblo un día más al menos y descansar debidamente. Ryku asintió. Tenía todo el día libre y ya sabía cómo aprovechar el tiempo. Salió del albergue y se dirigió al refugio Pokémon.

Allí Reina lo acogió con abrazos y apretones de manos, llena de felicidad tras averiguar que el señor Fuji había vuelto a su casa y él había sido responsable de tan agradable regreso. Los voluntarios que había en el refugio también dejaron sus tareas para felicitar al joven, aunque de manera mucho más calmada.

—Por cierto, ¿dónde está Dylan? —preguntó Reina—. No vas a ser tú quien se lleve toda la gloria.

—Está agotado. Si sale del albergue será un milagro —respondió Ryku con una carcajada.

—Oh, está bien. Merece descansar después de lo ocurrido.

—Una cosa, Reina, ¿el Cubone sigue en su cuadra?

—Claro. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—¿Puedo verle?

—Desde luego.

Quien contestó no fue Reina, sino el señor Fuji. El anciano había salido de otra puerta en el lado opuesto de la parte de refugio de la casa y se les acercó lentamente y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Adelante, chico.

Ryku asintió y fue a abrir la puerta del recinto de los Pokémon. Reina lo acompañó, pero el señor Fuji la paró colocando su mano en el hombro de la chica. Le susurró que le dejara ir solo. Reina no entendió por qué Fuji le impedía acompañar a Ryku; ella sospechaba que Cubone podría atacarle por culpa de la desconfianza que tiene hacia los humanos. Al menos, pensaba que sería mejor que Fuji fuera con él, pero el anciano también se quedó en el sitio sin mover un músculo y solicitó a los voluntarios que hicieran lo mismo. Nadie comprendía los motivos que impulsaban al señor Fuji a pedir aquello.

Ryku cerró la puerta tras de sí. El silencio inundó el ambiente. Ninguno de los Pokémon que había en el recinto emitía sus característicos sonidos incluso cuando Ryku pasaba por al lado de sus espacios. Lo máximo que recibía eran miradas de curiosidad y confusión por parte de la mayoría que pudiera demostrarlo con gestos; el Oddish fue el único que soltó un corto «od» que demostraba la misma curiosidad y confusión que sus compañeros Pokémon. Finalmente, Ryku llegó a la estancia del Cubone, el cual seguía tan desconfiado y encogido en la esquina como lo vio la primera vez.

—Hola, Cubone —lo saludó Ryku.

Sin pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos, Ryku abrió la pequeña puerta y entró en el espacio con el Pokémon, el cual le gruñía amenazadoramente e instaba a que el joven se fuera por donde había venido. No obstante, Ryku avanzó unos pasos y se puso en cuclillas cerca del Pokémon. Cubone continuó con su amenazante gruñido, aunque después de mirar la cara del chico por varios segundos, lo dejó. Sin embargo, aún estaba en guardia y blandía su hueso con las dos manos.

—Desconozco cómo te tomarás esto, pero tengo un mensaje que darte de alguien muy importante para ti.

Ryku había adoptado un rostro sereno y tranquilo que poco a poco fue afectando en el Cubone. Este abrió los ojos a través de su casco de hueso y bajó el palo. Estaba dispuesto a escucharlo.

—¿Cubone? —dijo el Pokémon casi suplicando. Ryku sospechaba que ya sabía lo que le iba a comentar.

—Tu madre ha estado muy preocupada por ti desde que os… separasteis. Su alma estaba atormentada hasta que supo que estabas bien, a salvo. Ella… dejó un último mensaje antes de hallar la paz. Te sigue queriendo, Cubone. Y estoy seguro de que velará por ti esté donde esté ahora.

—Cu… —Las cuencas de los ojos del Cubone se llenaron de lágrimas. El Pokémon intentaba no llorar, pero el sentimiento fue mucho más fuerte que su voluntad y se le cayó el hueso.

Ryku extendió los brazos y ofreció a Cubone la oportunidad de desahogarse. El Pokémon se quedó unos instantes en el sitio, todavía evitando llorar, pero acabó derrumbándose y saltó a los brazos del joven sollozando sin parar.

—He entregado tu mensaje, Marowak. Espero que estés satisfecha ahora —se dijo Ryku mientras cogía en brazos al pequeño Cubone.

La escena duró varios minutos hasta que por fin el Cubone pudo contener las lágrimas y parar de llorar. Aun así, el Pokémon no se separó de Ryku y siguió agarrando con fuerza la camiseta del joven. Ryku lo acarició donde pudiera dar buenas caricias que el pequeño Cubone sintiera.

—¿Ya estás? ¿Te has desahogado? —le preguntó.

El Cubone lo miró fijamente, aún con ojos llorosos.

—Cu… —respondió secándose las lágrimas.

—Espero que esto te haya ayudado, amiguito. —El Cubone asintió levemente. Ryku sonrió—. ¿Quieres que vayamos con el señor Fuji y los demás?

El Pokémon volvió a asentir. Ryku se levantó y se recolocó al Cubone con tal de que sus brazos hicieran un mejor trabajo como punto de apoyo para la pequeña criatura. Acto seguido, abandonó la cuadra, pero no el recinto. Antes, le preguntó a Cubone si prefería ir sin el hueso que se le había caído o lo recogía. Este no le dio importancia; su hueso no iba a ir a ninguna parte y nadie se lo robaría. Después, Ryku salió del recinto y en la sala principal fue recibido por el asombro de los voluntarios.

Reina se llevó las manos a boca al no creerse lo que estaba viendo y los voluntarios casi igual. Los hombres abrieron los ojos de par en par y alguna de las mujeres se agarró la camisa mientras contenía la emoción. El único que no mostró una reacción exagerada fue el señor Fuji. Al parecer, el anciano ya esperaba a Ryku con Cubone en sus brazos. Reina se acercó al joven y compartió una mirada con el Cubone. El Pokémon la examinó de arriba a abajo y la recordó, incluso extendió uno de sus cortos brazos señalando que quería que la cogiera. Ryku se la pasó y Cubone adquirió un aspecto más feliz.

—Es increíble. ¿Cómo lo has hecho, Ryku? ¿Cómo has logrado que Cubone dejara que lo cogieran y que saliera de su cuadra? —inquiría Reina mientras jugueteaba con el alegre Cubone.

—Si te soy sincero, no estoy nada seguro de lo que he conseguido —contestó él—. Solo podría decir, y eso sin estar completamente seguro, que he cumplido algo que Cubone esperaba desde hace tiempo.

—¿Ah sí? Bueno, no importa. Ahora Cubone está más animado y parece que será más receptivo con los demás. ¿Qué me dices, Cubone? ¿Quieres conocer al resto de voluntarios?

—¡Cu! —exclamó él contento.

Reina fue con sus compañeros voluntarios y todos fueron saludando al pequeño Cubone uno a uno sin abrumarlo. Cubone reaccionaba a las palabras que recibía con felices sonidos y gestos. Sin duda ahora era un Pokémon totalmente diferente al que conoció.

—Gracias a ti, chico, Cubone está volviendo a abrir el corazón a los humanos —dijo Fuji que se había colocado al lado de Ryku.

—Usted ya sabía que el espíritu de la Torre Pokémon era el alma de su madre, ¿verdad? —preguntó Ryku aun conociendo la respuesta.

Fuji asintió.

—Tuve mis sospechas cuando salió de la nada y e intentó asustar solo a los miembros del Equipo Leyenda. A mí ni se me acercó. Ahora con tu pregunta sé que era ella, mi amiga, protegiéndome. Me alegro mucho de que haya encontrado con el descanso eterno.

—Fue un placer ayudar.

—Dime, joven, ¿a dónde irás ahora?

—Continuaré mi viaje y recolectaré las medallas de Gimnasio que me quedan. Pero no partiré hasta mañana después de lo de anoche.

—¿Te apetece quedarte a comer aquí, entonces? —ofreció el señor Fuji. Ryku no se lo esperaba.

—Me encantaría. Gracias.

Ryku se quedó en el refugio hasta que el sol comenzó a ponerse por el horizonte. A lo largo del día, Ryku fue un voluntario más en el refugio, ayudando a cuidar de los Pokémon y jugando incluso con alguno. Luego comió junto el señor Fuji y Reina, la cual había traído su propia comida y, mientras descansaban antes de volver con los Pokémon, Fuji y Ryku tuvieron la oportunidad de conocerse mejor.

Al parecer, el señor Fuji conocía a la profesora Dalia, que fue mencionada cuando Ryku le dijo de dónde venía, y fue una sorpresa al descubrir que él había ayudado en la creación de la Pokédex aportando algunos registros de Pokémon. En el pasado, el señor Fuji era un intrépido explorador que buscaba a los Pokémon más extraños del mundo y estudiaba a los que se habían extinguido ya. Fuji explicó que, durante un tiempo, estuvo siguiendo el rastro de un Pokémon muy misterioso que lo llevó por varias regiones del mundo. Sin embargo, jamás llegó a verlo y acabó abandonando la búsqueda. Un tiempo después abandonó también su hogar en isla Canela y se mudó a pueblo Lavanda donde acabó creando el refugio para Pokémon.

Cuando el sol ya se estaba poniendo, Ryku se despidió del señor Fuji, Reina y los voluntarios. Estos le desearon suerte en su viaje, allá donde fuera, pues solo Fuji y Reina sabían sus objetivos. Cubone también quiso despedirse del chico y estuvo presente, agitando su hueso de un lado a otro. Ya en el albergue, Dylan le preguntó dónde había estado todo el día, a lo que Ryku le hizo un resumen detallado mientras cenaban.

—Así que ese fantasma, ¿era la madre del Cubone del refugio Pokémon? —se cercioró Dylan.

—Exacto. Tenías que haber estado ahí. Ahora Cubone es absolutamente distinto a como lo vimos ayer. Está más animado, más feliz y ha empezado a confiar en los humanos.

—Eso suena genial. ¿No sería increíble que llegara alguien y consiguiera establecer un Enlace con él? Eso sería el summum de lo que podría hacer.

—No creo que ocurra, pero tampoco niego que exista la posibilidad.

—Ya se te ha ocurrido a alguien, ¿eh? —preguntó Dylan con el mensaje directo de que le revelara a esa persona—. Espero que no sea el señor Fuji. A él no le veo como un entrenador, al menos no más.

—No. Más bien pensaba en… Reina. Cubone se mostraba muy afectuoso hacia ella.

—No es nada descabellado, la verdad. Sí ella decide convertirse en entrenadora, puede entrenar al Cubone con la ayuda de Fuji.

—Cambiando de tema. Dime una cosa, Dylan: tienes miedo a los fantasmas, ¿verdad?

Dylan casi se ahoga con la bebida.

—¿A qué viene esa pregunta tan repentina? —protestó mientras intentaba que no se le fuera el líquido por el lado equivocado.

—Solo es curiosidad. Cuando estuvimos cara a cara con el espíritu, te quedaste en blanco, literalmente, tanto física como mentalmente. Parecía que te hubieras muerto de pie.

—Yo… bueno, es que… esto… —balbuceó Dylan—. Todos tenemos miedo a algo, ¿no? —murmuró al fin con la cabeza baja.

—Entonces, ¿es cierto?

Dylan asintió ligeramente.

—Pero solo a los fantasmas de verdad, ¿eh? Los Pokémon y los entrenadores con Enlaces de tipo fantasma ni una pizca —explicó de repente como si se estuviera defendiendo de una acusación—. ¿Y tú, Ryku? ¿Le tienes miedo a algo? Ya que sabes uno de los míos…

Ryku se restregó el mentón, cuestionándose si debería contestarle o no.

—Bueno, no creí que llegaría a tenerle miedo, pero confieso que temo a envenenarme. Sobre todo, cuando tengo el Enlace activado —reveló.

—Por lo que ocurrió en el Bosque Verde, ¿no? —recordó Dylan. Ryku asintió y se encogió de hombros—. Tenemos fobias de lo más normales.

—¿Esperabas que tuviese miedos raros? —inquirió Ryku.

—No, solo poco comunes. ¿Podemos dejar ya el tema? No me apetece hablar de esto.

Ryku asintió y no hablaron de nada más durante la cena.


	18. Un gimnasio fácil en ciudad Azulona

A la mañana siguiente, Ryku y Dylan habían recuperado las fuerzas y estaban listos para abandonar pueblo Lavanda. Recogieron sus pertenencias, se aseguraron de que no se dejaban nada y partieron hacia la ruta 8.

Aquella ruta era, de lejos, la más fácil de recorrer. No porque la mayor parte de esta fuera un camino de tierra rodeado de puro campo, sin zonas de hierba alta con las que tener que defenderse de los Pokémon hostiles de la zona y su longitud fuera más o menos corta, sino porque Dylan se conocía aquella ruta mucho mejor que cualquiera de las otras en las que había estado. A fin de cuentas, esa era la ruta donde entrenó a Hidrocan y luego él mismo como un Blastoise. En muy pocas horas, según aseguraba él, estarían ya en el interior de ciudad Azulona.

Ryku quiso hacer un inciso en el camino con tal de preguntar y descubrir el lugar donde Dylan sufrió aquel incidente con la policía tal y como le explicó hace tiempo cuando aún andaban por ciudad Plateada. Dylan no tenía muchas ganas de revelar aquello, pero cedió a la curiosidad de su amigo y señaló una parte del campo. Ryku no acertaba con la ubicación exacta, así que Dylan caminó y se colocó justo en el lugar donde decía que disparó sus cañones de agua y miró en la dirección que tomaron los chorros. Luego se dirigió a una posición a unos diez metros de la anterior y comentó que ahí era donde estaba el coche más o menos.

—¿Contento? —dijo Dylan casi molesto por tener que interpretar el incidente que tuvo—. No entiendo cómo te puede interesar esto. Hace años que ocurrió el incidente y no queda el menor rastro de ello.

—Solo era mera curiosidad.

Ryku y Dylan continuaron el paseo por la ruta y tuvieron que detenerse en varias ocasiones para descansar y, en especial, aceptar desafíos de otros entrenadores. Al cabo de un par de horas llegaron de nuevo a ciudad Azafrán, esta vez por su entrada este, la cual continuaba cerrada como las demás y había un puesto de control que impedía que accediera nadie que no poseyere autorización. Los jóvenes pasaron de largo de ese puesto y se metieron en un edificio similar al que tuvieron que entrar con tal de bajar a otra vía subterránea como la que los llevó a ciudad Carmín, solo que esta vez la vía no iba de norte a sur, sino de este a oeste, conectando ciudad Azulona y pueblo Lavanda atravesando ciudad Azafrán sin poner un pie en esta.

La vía subterránea de ciudad Azulona era bastante más corta que la de ciudad Carmín debido a que ciudad Azafrán era mayor verticalmente que horizontalmente. La mayor diferencia que había entre ambas vías era que la de ciudad Azulona tenía exclusivamente azulejos verdes en vez de cambiantes como la otra y las paredes no estaban decoradas con murales. Cuando abandonaron la vía y del edificio, divisaron los rascacielos de ciudad Azulona. Ryku había escuchado que las dos ciudades más grandes de Kanto se encontraban muy cerca la una de la otra, pero no imaginaba tanto. La ruta que las conectaba por el oeste, la ruta 7, hacía que viajar de una ciudad a otra fuera cuestión de minutos si ibas en coche. Un par de horas, si ibas a pie.

Una vez en la ciudad, Ryku se sintió abrumado. Ninguna otra ciudad se equiparaba a ciudad Azulona en cuanto a altos edificios y habitantes se hablaba. Ciudad Plateada y ciudad Verde podían tener un pase, pero Azulona los superaba por mucho. Lo que se destacaba de la urbe de las demás era la vegetación; prácticamente cada calle, callejuela y plaza estaba a rebosar de árboles y plantas. Las casas y bloques de edificios compartían una monocromía verde en sus paredes con techos abovedados de un verde más oscuro. Sin duda la ciudad poseía una temática floral muy notoria, tanto como la costera de ciudad Celeste.

—Algo me dice que el Gimnasio de esta ciudad es de tipo planta, ¿me equivoco? —dedujo Ryku.

—Imposible no suponerlo, ¿verdad? —rio Dylan—. Ciudad Azulona llama mucho la atención con sus zonas verdes. Y el camino que lleva al Gimnasio es igual o más… boscoso, por decirlo de alguna manera.

—Ya tengo ganas de enfrentarme a su líder. —Ryku estaba emocionado—. Por primera vez voy a tener una gran ventaja en un combate de Gimnasio.

—Justo lo contrario para mí. Mi duelo me daba la sensación de que regaba las plantas. El segundo Gimnasio que más me costó, justo después del de Surge.

—Vamos. Tengo ganas de conseguir mi cuarta medalla en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Ryku adoraba al tipo planta por las razones opuestas a las que odiaba al tipo roca. El segundo le podía derrotar de un golpe, mientras el primero casi ni se inmutaba a sus ataques. Siempre era bueno que a veces uno fuera el abusón y no el abusado en un combate Pokémon. Aunque tampoco debía pensar que sería sencillo, pues el duelo sería contra un líder de Gimnasio, el cuarto de la lista, y no contra un entrenador cualquiera con un Enlace de tipo planta. Lo tenía fácil, pero todavía debía ir con pies de plomo.

Dylan guio a Ryku por la ciudad hacia su Gimnasio. Este se ubicaba en el sur de la ciudad y resultaba inconfundible cuando un arco floral muy llamativo y un cartel que señalaba lo que había más allá de este. Ryku entendió por qué Dylan denominaba el camino como boscoso. Había árboles en ambos lados de un camino compuesto por hierba finamente cortada. Los árboles estaban tan próximos los unos con los otros que las hojas y las ramas llegaban a unirse ligeramente, juntándose y creando una red de madera. Las sombras que proyectaban sus copas invitaban a pasar un rato apoyado en los troncos haciendo cualquier cosa como leer o, simplemente, mirar el cielo a través de los agujeros que se originaban. Ryku casi aceptó la invitación, aunque el deseo de conseguir su siguiente medalla alcanzaba a superar el descanso bajo los árboles. Por muy poco.

Mientras avanzaban por el camino, Ryku y Dylan sintieron un temblor que se intensificaba con cada segundo que transcurría. No tenía pinta de que de repente se hubiera desatado un terremoto en Kanto, más bien recordaba a las fuertes pisadas de aquel Golem en el túnel Roca. Sin duda se trataba de un Pokémon y no tardó en hacerse ver a varios metros de distancia. Una criatura de piel rugosa y azulada, piernas cortas y pesadas, una cabeza cuya gran boca impresionaba más que sus ojos rojos y sus orejas triangulares. Pero, por encima de todo, lo que más impactaba del Pokémon era la alta planta que brotaba de su espalda compuesta por cinco hojas, un tronco similar a las palmeras y una flor de seis pétalos de color rojo descolorido con manchas blancas, puntas planas y un carpelo amarillo en forma de corona. Ryku había visto a ese Pokémon, aunque no en su evolución más avanzada, gracias a que la profesora Dalia cuidaba Bulbasaur hacía algunos años. Un Venusaur era un Pokémon que causaba una extraordinaria primera impresión. Sin embargo, lo más llamativo curiosamente no venía del propio Pokémon, sino de lo que agarraba uno de los látigos que salían de su planta.

—Ese Pokémon lleva… ¿un anciano?

Ryku y Dylan se quedaron boquiabiertos. El Venusaur llevaba al hombre mayor como si no fuera la primera vez que lo ataba entre sus látigos. Su cara de inexpresividad corroboraba la hipótesis.

—Oh, vamos, jovencita. No hago daño a nadie —decía el anciano mientras era zarandeado por el látigo.

El Venusaur respondió a la pregunta, pero como era de esperar no se le entendió. No obstante, la intensa mirada de enfado del Pokémon planta revelaba que tampoco era muy necesario comprender sus palabras.

Ryku y Dylan se hicieron a un lado para que el Venusaur continuara su camino, sin embargo, en cuanto el Pokémon los vio, sacó más látigos de la base de la planta en su espalda y apuntó con ellas a los jóvenes.

—Ni se te ocurra acercarme eso —bramó Dylan—. Aparta ese látigo de mi cara.

—No hemos hecho nada malo —añadió Ryku—. Y desde luego no sabemos lo que está pasando.

El Venusaur se quedó en el sitio, bloqueando el camino con su cuerpo. Sin esconder los látigos, bajó al anciano y se aseguró de que se dirigiera a la salida. El viejo caminó lentamente y encorvado hasta que desapareció por el otro lado del arco floral. Luego los látigos volvieron a apuntar a Ryku y Dylan, pero el Venusaur se fijó en los brazos de los chicos, más concretamente en sus brazaletes. Soltó algo parecido a un suspiro y se envolvió en un aura blanca.

El Venusaur era una entrenadora de Enlace. Una chica un poco más baja que Ryku y Dylan, de cabello castaño que le llegaba hasta la mitad del cuello y con una diadema verde que hacía juego con sus ojos del mismo color. Vestía ropa ligera pensada para el senderismo compuesta por unas bambas, pantalones cortos a la altura justo por encima de las rodillas que tenían cuatro bolsillos, dos de ellos más grandes que los otros, y una camiseta de manga corta en el que había dibujado una flor de pétalos amarillos. Finalmente, su brazalete descansaba en su brazo derecho.

—A ver, ¿qué es lo que queréis vosotros? —dijo a Ryku y Dylan en tono irritado—. Más os vale no haber venido con las mismas intenciones que ese anciano.

—¿Qué ha hecho exactamente para que te lo llevaras transformada en Pokémon? —inquirió Dylan.

—¿Que qué ha hecho? ¡Lo mismo que anteayer!

—¿Podrías ser más específica?

La chica suspiró.

—No os dejéis engañar por las apariencias. Ese hombre es un pervertido. Tres veces a la semana se planta en las ventanas del Gimnasio que hay al final de este camino y mira en su interior disfrutando de las vistas. Y usa la pobre excusa de no hacer daño a nadie por espiar a través de estas a las chicas que hay dentro del Gimnasio. Me tiene harta.

Ryku y Dylan compartieron una mirada. ¿De verdad ese anciano era tan depravado para espiar a las chicas? Realmente resultaba de lo más extraño y, en cierto modo, divertido.

—¿Y tú eres quien siempre lo descubre y lo echa? —La chica asintió—. ¿Y cómo consigue burlarte?

—Eso me gustaría saber a mí. Soy la vigilante del Gimnasio Azulona y desconozco como lo consigue.

—¿Eres la vigilante? —repitió Dylan, incrédulo—. ¿No eres un poco joven para eso?

—Por favor, es el trabajo más sencillo del mundo. Hasta alguien más joven que yo podría hacerlo. Solo hay de controlar la cola de los entrenadores que quieren desafiar a la líder y avisar cuando el Gimnasio está abierto y cuando no.

—¿Qué edad se supone que tienes?

La chica miró a Dylan con desdén.

—¿No te han dicho que es de mala educación preguntar la edad a una mujer?

—Solo si son mayores que yo —respondió rápidamente Dylan—, requisito que dudo mucho que cumplas.

—Pues tendrás que adivinarlo por tu cuenta —dijo ella enfadada.

—Muy bien… —Dylan pensó en una cifra no superior a su edad pero que tampoco fuera de niño pequeño. No había muchos números, lo que el porcentaje de acierto era elevado—. Voy a decir que tienes unos trece años. ¿Me equivoco?

La chica hinchó las mejillas, furiosa. Dylan había acertado de lleno. Ryku escondió una carcajada.

—Vale, sí. Tengo trece años —respondió ella—. ¿Algo más que puedas deducir de mí? —Dylan volvió a pensar detenidamente a ver si descubría algo más con solo mirarla—. Ni se te ocurra —advirtió. Dylan hizo caso omiso y la chica, enfadada se dirigió a Ryku—. Espero que tú no seas peor que él.

—En este contexto, no. Pero me gustaría preguntarte un par de cosas. ¿Puedo?

—Depende de lo que quieras preguntar. Pero primero haz que tu amigo pare.

Ryku dio un codazo a Dylan y este esbozó una sonrisa mientras captaba el mensaje y dejaba de simular que pensaba. Una vez estuvo claro que no volvería a ello, la chica accedió a contestar las cuestiones de Ryku.

—Primero, ¿cómo te llamas? Yo soy Ryku y mi amigo, Dylan.

La chica miró con los ojos muy abiertos a Dylan.

—¿Tú eres Dylan? ¿El Dylan que ahorró regar las plantas del Gimnasio cuando combatió contra la líder?

—Por desgracia, sí.

La chica apagó una risa.

—Encantada. Yo me llamo Cetile. Con una «e» muda. ¿Qué más quieres saber, Ryku?

—¿El Gimnasio está abierto? Pretendo desafiar a su líder.

—Con que eso era lo que os impulsaba a pasear por el camino floral. Supongo que solo serás tú, ¿no, Ryku? Tengo entendido que Dylan ya obtuvo la medalla del Gimnasio.

—Así es. Yo solo vengo a ver el combate.

—Pues me temo que debo responder con una negativa —anunció Cetile—. Hoy el Gimnasio está cerrado porque Erika, su líder, da clases de jardinería allí y solo es líder ciertos días de la semana. Mañana es uno de esos días. Puedes volver entonces y seguro que te atenderá. Se lo comunicaré para que no haga planes mientras nadie viene a retarla.

—Gracias, Cetile. Entonces nos vemos mañana.

Cetile asintió ligeramente a modo de despedida y regresó al Gimnasio a vigilarlo. Ryku y Dylan se dieron la vuelta y fueron al albergue a reservar sus habitaciones y dejar las mochilas. Como ahora tenían el resto del día libre, Ryku pensó en hacerle una visita a su amigo Eric mientras estuviera en la ciudad. Lo llamó a través del holomisor, pero no obtuvo respuesta. ¿Estaría ocupado? Lo probaría más tarde. Se reunió con Dylan y le preguntó si la ciudad tenía sitios interesantes que poder visitar.

—Pues hay pocos lugares que te puedan gustar —comentó—. Tenemos un restaurante bastante famoso donde se organizan un concurso para glotones en el que podríamos comer o cenar, un casino muy cerca del restaurante y el centro comercial más grande de todo Kanto. Elige tú; yo ya he venido a esta ciudad muchas veces y todo lo que hay ya lo tengo muy visto.

—¿Cumplimos la edad necesaria para entrar en el casino? —inquirió Ryku.

Dylan se encogió de hombros.

—No soy ningún ludópata y las veces que he entrado ha sido para ver que premios hay. Y vale la pena jugar a las tragaperras por esas recompensas, créeme. Dan Máquinas Técnicas muy poderosas que, técnicamente, cuestan menos que comprándolas directamente y hasta Pokémon poco comunes. ¿Has oído hablar de los Porygon? Ese Pokémon sí que es extraño.

—Lo he visto en la Pokédex —dijo Ryku sin darle mucha importancia—. Es raro, sí, pero en teoría todos los Pokémon lo son. Aunque he de admitir que me gustaría ver uno en persona.

—¿Quieres verlo? A veces exponen a los Pokémon mientras los cuidan —propuso Dylan.

—No es mala idea. Luego me gustaría ir al centro comercial, a ver qué se puede comprar.

—Hablamos del centro comercial más grande de Kanto. Seguro que cualquier cosa que necesites, lo tienen. Bien, ya tenemos plan para hoy. Vamos.

El casino se ubicaba al sureste de la ciudad, un poco lejos del albergue, el cual estaba más en el centro. Les llevó veinte minutos en llegar a la calle del casino. Curiosamente, Dylan se sorprendió de que la calle estuviera poco transitada; normalmente era la que más gente acogía por tener el restaurante del concurso de glotones y el casino en la misma calle. La respuesta a aquella inusual situación se halló en el casino cuando Ryku y Dylan lo vieron sellado con cintas policiales y un cartel que decía que no volvería a estar operativo hasta nuevo aviso.

—¿Qué ha pasado aquí? —preguntó Dylan—. La última vez que estuve en la ciudad seguía abierto.

Dylan detuvo a un viandante que pasaba cerca y le cuestionó las causas de que el casino se encontrara cerrado. El transeúnte ladeó la cabeza, atónito de que hubiera alguien que no conociera la historia detrás del cierre del casino. De todos modos, despejó las incógnitas de Dylan y explicó que el casino tenía una guarida secreta en el sótano donde unos criminales realizaban actos ilegales que relacionaron con el atentado en ciudad Azafrán, incluso llegaron a la conclusión de que el plan fue engendrado ahí. Los delincuentes escaparon, aunque no violentamente. Sin embargo, sí aturdieron a los policías y actualmente están en paradero desconocido. Lo máximo que se sabía de ese grupo era que todos compartían un distintivo de una «L» extraña en sus trajes, lo cual significaba que pertenecían al Equipo Leyenda. Ryku y Dylan arrugaron las frentes. Otra vez esos malhechores habían dejado su marca.

—Me estoy cansando de escuchar o toparme allá donde estemos con esos malditos —comentó Ryku después de dar las gracias al transeúnte por la información.

—Si te diste cuenta, en las noticias no dijeron que el Equipo Leyenda fuera un grupo nuevo —apuntilló Dylan—. Seguramente ya se les conocía con otro nombre y no hacían actos tan graves.

—Es verdad. Y todavía no comprendo la finalidad de esos actos. Operan por un objetivo, no hay duda después de lo que ocurrió en la Torre Pokémon, pero ¿cuál?

—A saber. No sabemos nada de ellos más allá de que matarían por conseguir información.

Ryku echó un último vistazo al casino y luego él y Dylan fueron al restaurante que, ya que lo tenían cerca, hoy comerían antes de hora.

Un par de horas después, Ryku y Dylan se dirigieron al centro comercial, su último destino al que ir en el día de hoy. Nada más entrar, el centro comercial ya se aseguraba de que no ostentaba el título de centro comercial más grande de Kanto por nada. Solo la planta principal, que era una recepción y un lugar para múltiples tiendas de comida, entre las cuales las que más se contaban eran cafeterías y puestos de bocadillos. Ryku miró en el puesto de información lo que había en cada planta y se fijó en la primera y en la segunda, las cuales estaban más pensadas para los entrenadores de Enlace que los demás. La tercera y cuarta planta también tenía artículos interesantes para entrenadores, pero estos se basaban más en el adiestramiento inicial antes de crear un Enlace como pociones, piedras evolutivas y repelentes tanto de mano como para el módulo Repelente. Ryku y Dylan se separaron con tal de que cada uno comprase por su cuenta lo que necesitaba. Dylan quería adquirir más repelentes para su módulo, de modo que tomó el ascensor hasta la cuarta planta mientras Ryku iba por las escaleras mecánicas al primer piso.

Al final la primera planta no ofreció nada que le interesase a Ryku, al menos, no había nada que no tuviese ya en su mochila, como el saco de dormir y el estuche, o en su brazalete con los módulos. Aunque tuvo el impulso de comprar el módulo Repelente, el precio tanto en monedas de combate como en moneda real superaba bastante a lo que había en la cartera de Ryku. Tantos años con el brazalete Enlace en la vida de la gente y aún el aparato como sus módulos costaban mucho, pero, obviamente, era menor a cuando salió por primera vez al mercado. Sin nada que hacer en esa planta, tomó de nuevo las escaleras mecánicas hacia el siguiente piso.

La segunda planta ya tenía cosas que interesaban a Ryku, pues estaba dedicada exclusivamente a las Máquinas Técnicas. Había de todo tipo, desde las más simples con ataques como Arañazo o Placaje que servían más por seguridad que por relevancia pasando por movimientos normales, de poder medio como Rapidez o Hoja afilada, hasta llegar a las Máquinas Técnicas más poderosas y, por tanto, más caras. Sin embargo, entre ellas había algunas que todos se podían permitir, pero ataques que sonaban extremadamente fuertes, tales como Hiperrayo, Trueno o Ventisca, se necesitaba ganar muchos combates para poder comprar solo uno de esos discos. A pesar de todo, Ryku encontró entretenimiento en una parte de la tienda donde había unas máquinas las cuales poseían la finalidad de verificar si la Máquina Técnica que te interesaba comprar era compatible con el tipo de Enlace que utilizabas. Probó con movimientos claramente imposibles, como aprender Trueno o algún movimiento de tipo Agua. El simple hecho de verse en su forma Charizard lanzando rayos como un Raichu le divertía. Aun así, también buscó movimientos que pudiera utilizar y los que se confirmaron como aptos, se los apuntó como posibles compras en el futuro.

—¿Ventisca para un Charizard? Me asombras que aún no sepas nada de tu Enlace después del tiempo que debes llevar con este.

Ryku rio y se giró a responder a su amigo Dylan, pero se quedó taciturno cuando vio a la verdadera persona que le habló. Era Eric, su amigo de pueblo Paleta.

Eric era mayor que Ryku, unos tres años más. Lógicamente, también era más alto, pero solo aquello había cambiado en todo el tiempo que no se habían visto. Eric no se había cambiado de estilo y continuaba con su bien peinado pelo rubio oscuro y sus ojos color miel, los cuales él decía que se le oscurecerían con la edad y hasta hoy no habían variado en lo más mínimo.

—¿Eric? No esperaba verte aquí.

—Eso debería decírtelo yo, Ryku. En cuanto a mí, es porque trabajo aquí. —Eric enfatizó las últimas palabras dirigiendo la mirada de Ryku a su uniforme de trabajo basado en unos pantalones marrones, camisa blanca y un delantal azul—. Me encargo de ayudar a los entrenadores a elegir los movimientos que más benefician a los Pokémon de sus Enlaces.

—Por eso no respondiste a mi llamada. Perdona —entendió Ryku.

—Ah, ¿Me llamaste? No pasa nada. Suelo tener el holomisor en silencio cuando estoy trabajando. Además, hace años que no nos vemos ni hablamos, de modo que es normal que no lo supieras.

—Cierto.

—Y dime: ¿Qué te ha traído a ciudad Azulona? No será porque…

—Exacto —afirmó Ryku antes de que Eric terminara la frase—. Ya inicié mi viaje por la región y estoy recolectando las medallas de los Gimnasios. Ya tengo en mi poder tres y mañana iré a por la cuarta.

—Y deduzco que tu Enlace es el de aquel Charmander que te dio la profesora Dalia, obviamente ya convertido en un Charizard. ¿Cómo lo llamabas? ¿Antorcha, era? —Ryku asintió—. Menos mal que acerté al precipitarme y mencionar tu Enlace sin saberlo. ¿Cómo le van las cosas a tu amigo llameante? Debió ser duro tener que liberarlo después de obtener su Enlace.

—Está bien. Ahora vive en el valle de los Charizard, en Johto. Algún día lo visitaré.

—Bueno oírlo.

La conversación fue interrumpida por un cliente que debatía consigo mismo sobre qué Máquina Técnica elegir y pidió ayuda a Eric. Este le atendió y estuvo con él varios minutos que Ryku usó para continuar probando Máquinas Técnicas en el aparato. Después de resolver las dudas del cliente, Eric retomó la conversación con Ryku, aunque fue más como despedida.

—Tengo que continuar con el trabajo, Ryku, lamento no poder quedarme a hablar más contigo. Ojalá tuviera más tiempo, pero yo con esto y tú con que pronto te irás de la ciudad a por tu siguiente medalla… En fin, mucha suerte en tu viaje.

—No importa. Me alegro de haberte visto, Eric.

—Oye, para asegurarme: dijiste que participarías en la Liga Pokémon una vez te hicieras con las medallas, ¿verdad? —Ryku asintió—. Bien, entonces te prometo que estaré allí animándote.

—Gracias, Eric. Pero primero he de recolectar las medallas, y me quedan la mitad todavía.

—Ya tienes tres. Estoy seguro de que conseguirás el resto. —Hizo una pausa para comprobar si su supervisor no le estaba vigilando—. He de irme, no quiero meterme en líos. Hasta otra, Ryku.

—Adiós, Eric.

Ryku se quedó unos minutos más realizando pruebas en el ordenador y, cuando se aburrió, bajó a la planta baja del centro comercial y esperó a Dylan mientras se tomaba un refresco. Cinco minutos más tarde Dylan apareció con las compras ya hechas y, como no había nada más que hacer en el centro comercial, abandonaron el edificio y regresaron al albergue a descansar.

-0-

Al fin llegó el esperado día. Ryku se preparó a gran velocidad y se dispuso a ir al Gimnasio Azulona dejando a su amigo atrás. Por suerte, Dylan lo detuvo a tiempo y consiguió que aminorara el ritmo. El Gimnasio no abriría hasta dentro de un rato. De hecho, aún quedaba media hora hasta que Erika lo abriera. No hacía falta ir temprano y hacer cola porque cada vez los líderes de Gimnasio eran más rigurosos en cuanto a requisitos para desafiarlo, lo que significaba que el entrenador debía tener un mínimo de medallas en su poder y, dado que Surge ya pedía una medalla, Erika seguramente exigiría más, aunque no superaría a las cuatro medallas de Sabrina. Ryku comprendió la explicación y ralentizó sus intenciones de ir cuanto antes al Gimnasio. Sin embargo, eso no impidió que se pusieran en marcha, aunque fuera a paso lento.

Por el camino Ryku ya miró en la Pokédex los Pokémon de tipo planta a los que se podría enfrentar. No solicitó que Dylan se lo dijera; quería descubrirlo por su cuenta al igual que hizo con Surge. Había seis Pokémon potenciales que Erika podría poseer como Enlace, excluyendo a aquellos que formaban parte de la misma línea evolutiva. Deduciendo a partir del arco y el camino floral que conducía al Gimnasio, la lista se acortaba a cuatro de los cuales tres parecían ser dignos de ser un Enlace de líder de Gimnasio. Ryku siguió pensando hasta que llegaron al Gimnasio Azulona. Dylan le dio un codazo para que mirara al frente y revelara sus dudas.

El Gimnasio Azulona era tan llamativo como el de ciudad Celeste, hasta compartían algunas características. Los dos eran domos, aunque el Gimnasio Azulona tenía menos aspecto de este que el Gimnasio Celeste al tener una base cónica desde la cual se erigía una columna de cristales de los cuales solo un par de filas estaban tintadas de azul que dificultaban ver el interior. Finalmente, el techo tan llamativo como el de ciudad Celeste, incluso más de lo impresionante que era pues, literalmente, era una reconstrucción gigantesca del tipo de planta que llevan los Gloom en la cabeza, aunque con más bulbos mientras que el resto era fiel al Pokémon con sus cuatro hojas naranjas saliendo diagonalmente y una chimenea en el centro. Esa parte del Gimnasio despejó todas las dudas de Ryku; ya sabía qué Enlace tenía Erika.

En la entrada estaba Cetile sentada en las escaleras que conducían a la entrada principal, haciendo guardia. Se levantó y saludó a Ryku y Dylan cuando los vio.

—Buenos días, Cetile —devolvió el saludo Ryku.

—¿Estás listo para desafiar a Erika? —preguntó animada Cetile.

—Desde luego —respondió Ryku decidido.

—Bien. Entonces toma asiento y espera a que venga Erika.

De repente los ánimos de Ryku se derrumbaron.

—Te dije que ibas muy deprisa —le recordó Dylan—. Ahora por tus ansias tendremos que hacer tiempo hasta que Erika aparezca.

—Lo siento. Debí haber preguntado a qué hora abría el Gimnasio —se disculpó Ryku.

—No imaginaba que acudirías tan pronto. Se nota que tienes ganas de enfrentarte a Erika —dijo Cetile.

—Lo que yo no imaginaba es que te veríamos a estas horas de la mañana —añadió Dylan—. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí, Cetile?

—Veamos, he venido a las nueve de la mañana, así que… una hora.

Tanto Ryku como Dylan abrieron los ojos.

—Sí que eres madrugadora, ¿no?

—Una cosa que no agregué a lo que hago en el Gimnasio es avisar a los entrenadores que quieren retar a Erika muy temprano que tendrán que esperar un tiempo, como acabo de comunicároslo a vosotros.

Dylan suspiró.

—En fin, no tenemos otra cosa que hacer.

Ryku, Dylan y Cetile se sentaron en las escaleras y dejaron pasar el tiempo. La primera hora fue tremendamente aburrida en la que ninguno de los tres quiso entablar una conversación con la cual amenizar los minutos. Cetile no despachó a ningún entrenador que hubiera venido por los mismos motivos que Ryku, lo cual la extrañaba que Erika solo fuera a enfrentarse a uno solo, aunque tal vez ellos ya hubieran aparecido antes y sabían las horas más probables en las que la líder del Gimnasio estaba disponible para pelear.

Cansado del silencio en el grupo, Dylan propuso charlar de cualquier cosa, lo que fuera. Cetile no tardó mucho en preguntar acerca del combate entre él y Erika que fue bautizado como «la hora de regar las plantas». Dylan se tapó los ojos con la mano, avergonzado de eso, y Ryku se rio con ese título. Por respeto de no dar estrategias a su amigo en su combate, se negó a explicar la historia, pero Ryku accedió a que la contara pues ya había ideado una estrategia en la última hora. Después de unos minutos describiendo con el mínimo detalle posible, a menos que se lo pidieran, su combate contra Erika, Ryku y Cetile estallaron en carcajadas.

—¿En serio usaste los cañones a modo de fuente? —dijo Ryku casi sin pararse a respirar.

—Tenía que deshacerme de esos pétalos que me tiraba Erika —replicó Dylan—. Ya veremos si tú te salvas de ese ataque suyo.

—Sí, ya veremos.

Cetile logró dejar de reír y se secó los ojos por las lagrimillas que le habían salido. Inspiró hondo y recuperó el ritmo normal de la respiración.

—Erika ya me contó esto en su momento y ya me dio risa, pero haberlo vuelto a escuchar desde el otro punto de vista ha sido más gracioso todavía.

—Una cosa, Cetile: está claro que no he sido el único entrenador con un Enlace de tipo agua que se ha enfrentado a la líder —dijo con seguridad Dylan—. ¿Hay alguna anécdota similar a la mía que puedas comentarnos?

Cetile negó con la cabeza.

—Erika no me ha contado todas las batallas que ha librado dentro del Gimnasio. Además, tampoco llevo mucho tiempo trabajando como vigilante.

—¿Cuánto hace?

—Unos tres meses solamente.

—¿Puedo preguntar algo un poco personal? —Ryku atrajo las miradas de ambos. Cetile asintió, pero no garantizó que quisiera responder—. Una chica tan joven trabajando como vigilante en un Gimnasio es algo, cuanto menos, extraño. ¿Hay algún motivo por el que decidieras estar aquí, custodiando la entrada de un Gimnasio?

Hubo un silencio que duró casi medio minuto. Al final, Cetile suspiró como si hubiera aceptado una derrota en una discusión.

—Tienes buen ojo, Ryku —le felicitó—. Es cierto, no trabajo aquí porque simplemente quiera. Tengo mis motivos.

—No necesitas tener buen ojo para ver que no lo haces por caridad —susurró Dylan para sí mismo.

—¿Puedes revelar esos motivos o ya es preguntar demasiado? —ahondó Ryku.

—Podría reservármelos, pero eso nos llevaría a estar de nuevo callados sin hacer ni decir anda hasta que Erika venga. —Cetile pensó unos segundos más antes de tomar una decisión—. Está bien, lo diré. Todo es por mis ganas de emprender mi propio viaje por la región.

—Déjame adivinar… no te dejan por no tener la edad adecuada, ¿me equivoco?

Cetile asintió a la deducción de Dylan.

—Ese ímpetu de abandonar la ciudad e irme de aventuras por Kanto lo tengo desde muy pequeña. Hice todo lo posible por convencer a mis padres de que era capaz de cuidar de mí misma, pero era inútil.

—Si pedías eso siendo menor que ahora, tiene sentido que tus padres te negaran irte por tu cuenta —opinó Ryku.

—Lo sé, pero soy cabezota. Quiero irme de aventuras por Kanto y otras regiones a toda costa y no he cambiado mis objetivos en todos estos años.

—Supongo que esa es la causa por la que posees un brazalete Enlace —concluyó Dylan—. La mejor manera de poder irte por ahí sin que tus padres teman es demostrando que dominas un Enlace. Y contra más fuerte sea el Pokémon de base, mejor.

—Exacto. Erika me regaló un Bulbasaur que cuidaba y me ayudó a entrenarlo con tal de convertirlo en un poderoso Venusaur.

—Suena codicioso por tu parte —juzgó Dylan—. ¿Ese Bulbasaur realmente deseaba evolucionar o era de aquellos a los que no les importaba estancarse en su forma básica?

—No pienses que no valorábamos su opinión —protestó Cetile un tanto enfadada—. Él deseaba abrir el bulbo de su espalda y hacer que fuera lo más bello posible. Eso significaba que sí quería evolucionar.

—De acuerdo, vale. Perdona por haber pensado así —se disculpó Dylan.

Cetile lo perdonó y continuó con su historia.

—Después de obtener el Enlace y liberar al Venusaur, me puse a dominar mi Enlace hasta la actualidad. Cuando creí que había llegado a un buen nivel de habilidad, volví a intentar convencer a mis padres de que me dejaran emprender mi aventura y, una vez más, rechazaron mi petición. Ya no sabía qué más hacer hasta que Erika se ofreció a darme un adiestramiento adicional, uno que me garantizaría conseguir mi ansiada meta.

—¿Trabajando en su Gimnasio?

—Con ello demuestro responsabilidad, que sé lo que me hago y que puedo defenderme en un combate Pokémon contra un entrenador o un Pokémon salvaje.

—Interesante —comentó Ryku—. No sabía que un líder pudiera permitir a una menor de edad trabajar en su Gimnasio. Todos los vigilantes que he visto eran hasta mayores que ellos.

—Erika me ayuda mucho. Ella apoya mi viaje ya que hizo algo similar antes de convertirse en líder. No hay nada como tener una prima que cree tanto en ti.

Ryku y Dylan miraron asombrados a Cetile.

—¿Has dicho prima? —quiso asegurarse Dylan de haber escuchado bien—. ¿Erika y tú sois familia?

Cetile asintió.

—¿Por qué creéis que mis padres toleran que trabaje aquí? Seguro que me lo hubieran impedido si mi jefe no fuera alguien que conocen bien.

—No me lo esperaba —confesó Ryku.

—Ni yo.

—Tampoco es que pudierais; es la segunda vez que nos vemos.

La conversación finalizó y el silencio casi volvió a ser el rey. Casi. Pocos minutos después, apareció la persona que más ansiaban ver: Erika. Una mujer de cabello similar a la de Cetile con su color marrón oscuro y una longitud hasta la mitad del cuello. Incluso tenían la misma diadema en la cabeza, salvo que la de Erika era roja. Sus ojos eran castaños y vestía un kimono amarillo con dibujos de Pokéballs y hojas palmeadas de color rojo que combinaba con el cinturón y la diadema al poseer la misma tonalidad. Sus zapatos solo conservaban la base, lo cual dejaba al descubierto los pies cubiertos solo por unos calcetines blancos. La mujer se acercó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Hola, Cetile. ¿Has tenido una mañana ocupada? —saludó Erika con voz serena.

—Para nada. Los únicos entrenadores que han venido al Gimnasio son ellos —señaló Cetile a Ryku y Dylan—. Son los entrenadores que te comenté ayer.

—Ah, sí. Recuerdo a Dylan. Hacía tiempo que no te veía por aquí, ¿Qué tal va la colección de medallas?

—Tengo todas las que se pueden conseguir hasta ahora —respondió Dylan—. Me falta la del Gimnasio de ciudad Verde.

—Ya veo. No estás aquí por una recuperación de medalla, entonces.

Dylan negó con la cabeza.

—He mantenido las medallas a buen recaudo. Estoy aquí para ver el combate de mi amigo, quien es el que te quiere desafiar.

—Comprendo. Tú debes de ser Ryku, ¿verdad? —preguntó dirigiéndose al joven de cabello negro—. Disculpa si me he equivocado, no presté mucha atención cuando Cetile me avisó.

—Así es. He venido a por mi siguiente medalla de Gimnasio.

—Muy bien. Antes de proceder, vamos a quitarnos un requisito de encima: la cantidad de medallas necesarias para retarme. Si no lo cumples, me temo que habrás esperado aquí en vano.

—¿Cuántas medallas son?

—Dos. ¿Las tienes? —Ryku sacó el estuche y lo abrió frente a Erika, mostrando las tres medallas que había ahí guardadas—. Veo que sí. De acuerdo, podemos enfrentarnos. Cetile, por favor.

La chica se levantó, se dirigió a la puerta, sacó una llave de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y abrió la puerta.

—Adelante. Seguidme —ordenó amablemente Erika. Ryku y Dylan caminaron detrás de ella al interior del Gimnasio.

Ryku entendió al instante por qué se realizaban clases de jardinería en el Gimnasio: todo el recinto estaba invadido por plantas y flores. Literalmente, era un invernadero dividido en varias secciones cuyas entradas eran arcos florales como el del camino de fuera. Era maravilloso contemplar aquel paisaje. Erika se detuvo frente la entrada del único invernadero que no estaba compuesto por un arco floral. Ryku observó las diferencias entre ese invernadero y los otros del Gimnasio y se dio cuenta de que aquel tenía menos decoraciones de botánica. Sin duda dentro de ese se hallaba el campo de batalla.

Erika solicitó a Cetile que le entregara la tarjeta que activaba los mecanismos del Gimnasio y lo pasó por encima de un lector que, tras registrar la tarjeta, encendió unas vallas a los lados del invernadero y lo rodearon casi en su totalidad. Cuando el espectáculo de engranajes terminó, el lector pasó a la siguiente fase y abrió un compartimento del cual asomaron los brazaletes dorados. Erika entregó uno a Ryku y él realizó la copia del Enlace tal y como ya se había acostumbrado. Luego dio su brazalete original y Erika lo guardó donde antes estaba el brazalete dorado. Una vez todo preparado, entraron en el invernadero.

El campo de batalla que vio Ryku era de lo más simple: un terreno de tierra idéntico al del Gimnasio del teniente Surge. Sin embargo, el de Erika sí tenía decoraciones basadas en algunos arbustos y unas gradas protegidas por un grueso cristal desde las cuales observar el combate. Dylan y Cetile se fueron a las gradas mientras Ryku y Erika se posicionaban a ambos extremos del Gimnasio. Esperaron a que la pantalla que enseñaría sus barras de vida se encendiera y registrara sus Enlaces en cuanto los activases. Nada más la pantalla solicitaba ingresar los Enlaces, Ryku y Erika activaron sus brazaletes y se transformaron en sus respectivos Pokémon.

Ryku acabó su metamorfosis antes que Erika y aprovechó los pocos segundos de los que disponía para realizar una última concentración. Erika concluyó su cambio y mostró el Enlace de un Vileplume, precisamente el tipo de Enlace que Ryku había supuesto tras ver el tejado del Gimnasio. «Bien, no tendré que modificar mi estrategia», pensó. La pantalla cargó los Enlaces y mostró las dos barras de vida de ambos entrenadores. Acto seguido, inició una cuenta atrás para dar comienzo el combate. En cuanto sonó el pitido final, la pelea empezó.

El duelo se resolvió en unos escasos diez minutos con una apabullante victoria de Ryku sobre Erika.

Desde el principio, tanto la líder como su contrincante sabían quién tenía la gran ventaja en el combate. Aunque Erika empleó todo su poder, no logró bajar la vida de Ryku más de lo que quería. Probó con estrategias temporales, tales como paralizarlo con un polvo amarillo o envenenarlo con otro morado, pero Ryku evitó los efectos dispersando ambos polvos con el batir de sus alas. La segunda baza de Erika era la combinación de sus movimientos Danza pétalo como una medida de dañar y distraer al rival mientras cargaba en su hongo la luz del sol para utilizar su ataque más poderoso: Rayo solar. Este, de lejos, fue el más doloroso en Ryku, sin embargo, el joven se defendió y, añadido a la doble resistencia de sus tipos, el Rayo solar de Erika solo consiguió quitar un treintaicinco por ciento de toda la vida de Ryku. La Danza pétalo golpeó cuatro veces en el Charizard, arrebatándole un diez por ciento de la vida con cada impacto. No obstante, a pesar de todos los esfuerzos de Erika por derrotar a Ryku, el joven solo necesitó de un lanzallamas para ver como la barra de vida de la líder descendía vertiginosamente y pasaba del verde al negro en cuestión de segundos. La victoria estuvo decidida antes de el pitido de inicio.

—Fuego, la mayor debilidad de mi Gimnasio —dijo Erika tras volver a adoptar su forma humana.

El Enlace de Ryku se desactivó solo.

—Una medalla más. Me siento un poco mal por no haber dado un combate interesante, pero no se puede hacer mucho cuando tu tipo supera a otro y resiste los movimientos tan bien —se dijo Ryku.

Erika aplanó los pliegues del kimono y se colocó correctamente la diadema. Acto seguido se acercó a Ryku y le dio la enhorabuena. Dylan y Cetile bajaron de las gradas y se reunieron con ellos.

—¡Ha sido alucinante! —dijo Cetile emocionada—. Tienes una llama muy intensa, Ryku.

—Gracias, Cetile.

—Ya iba siendo hora de que tuvieras un Gimnasio donde la debilidad no fuera tuya, ¿eh? —comentó Dylan acompañado de un pequeño codazo y un guiño de ojo.

—No lo voy a negar. Me ha sentado muy bien no ser el abusado —rio Ryku—. Ahora espero que no vuelva a ser débil contra un líder.

—Viendo las medallas que has acumulado y el tipo de Enlace que posees, tus próximos combates serán equilibrados —esclareció Erika.

—Bueno saberlo.

—Te entregaré tu medalla como muestra de tu victoria en este Gimnasio. Salgamos.

Los cuatro abandonaron el invernadero del campo de batalla. Erika volvió a pasar la tarjeta por el lector y las protecciones que habían surgido anteriormente volvieron a desaparecer bajo tierra. Luego el compartimento de los brazaletes dorados se abrió y Ryku devolvió el que le habían dado y recuperó el suyo. Después de cerrar el compartimento, Erika posó un dedo sobre un lector de huellas que abrió un pequeño cajón justo debajo del compartimento. La líder cogió la medalla y se la enseño a Ryku. Ryku miró la medalla y le recordó un poco a la medalla Trueno de Surge con la excepción de que los pétalos eran hexágonos y cada uno era de un color del arcoíris.

—Por haberme derrotado, te otorgo la medalla Arcoíris —dijo Erika como si fuera una ceremonia—. Así, te daré una recompensa en Monedas de Combate por el esfuerzo realizado.

Ryku escuchó un sonido procedente de su brazalete y vio en su pantalla la recepción de las Monedas de Combate acumulándose en la cartera virtual. Después guardó la medalla en el estuche junto a las otras. Erika ya no tenía nada que decirles, por lo que Ryku y Dylan podían irse hacia su próximo destino.

—Un momento —solicitó Cetile llamando la atención de todos—. Ryku, Dylan, ¿podrías esperar un minuto, por favor?

Los jóvenes intercambiaron una mirada.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Dylan.

—Ahora lo sabrás. Prima, ¿podemos hablar en privado?

Erika asintió y ambas se apartaron de los chicos hasta un sitio en el que fuera muy difícil escucharlas. Ryku y Dylan compartieron miradas y gestos de confusión, incapaces de comprender lo que estaba aconteciendo. Solamente recibieron pistas de los gestos que hacía Cetile y las reacciones de Erika. La mujer asentía ligeramente mientras la chica explicaba. Un par de minutos más tarde, las dos regresaron con Ryku y Dylan y revelaron lo que habían discutido en privado.

—Ryku, Dylan, ¿Puedo acompañaros? —preguntó Cetile.

Sin duda aquella demanda había pillado por sorpresa a los jóvenes. Tal fue la sorpresa que no consiguieron responder al instante.

—Cetile lleva mucho tiempo intentando realizar su aventura Pokémon. Cuenta con mi apoyo, pero sus padres se niegan a que se vaya por lo joven que es —explicó Erika.

—Lo sabemos. Hubo tiempo de conocerla más mientras te esperábamos —repuso Dylan—. Pero no entiendo por qué nos lo pide a nosotros ahora.

—La idea se me ha ocurrido ahora —aclaró la chica de la diadema verde—. Después de ver la fuerza de Ryku, pensé que me sería de ayuda en mi objetivo. Y además Erika te conoce a ti, por lo que reforzaría las posibilidades de que pueda iniciar mi viaje si voy acompañada de personas en las que mis padres puedan confiar.

—No conocemos a tus padres. ¿De verdad crees que te dejarán?

—Si les hablo yo de vosotros, sí —contestó Erika—. Como líder, soy capaz de averiguar la personalidad de un entrenador tras combatir contra él. Contigo me enfrenté hace meses y Ryku ahora mismo. Con lo que saco de vuestros combates, estoy convencida de que persuadiré a sus padres.

—El único problema es si vosotros lo veis bien y no os importa que os acompañe —añadió Cetile—. No es mi intención obligaros.

—Dejo que decidas tú, Ryku —dijo rápidamente Dylan—. Fuiste tú quien aprobó que yo te acompañara.

Ryku tuvo el vago pensamiento de que Dylan más bien lo decía para librarse de tomar él la decisión. De todos modos, aceptó el relevo.

—No veo ningún problema en que venga con nosotros —sentenció.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Cetile.

—¡Gracias! —exclamó—. Vamos a hablar con mis padres. ¿Erika?

La mujer asintió y los cuatro pusieron rumbo a casa de Cetile.

Los padres de Cetile se quedaron sin palabras cuando su hija regresó a casa escoltada por Erika y dos completos desconocidos. No se tardó en discutir sobre el viaje de Cetile al cual, como era de esperar, se negaron en rotundo. Debatieron sobre ello más tiempo del que cualquiera de los cuatro hubiera imaginado. Cetile estuvo a punto de rendirse cuando, al final, se encendió la llama de la esperanza y cedieron a su petición. Cetile no pudo contener las lágrimas de felicidad y no paró de agradecerles que la dejaran marcharse. No obstante, y como era de suponer, los padres de Cetile impusieron unas condiciones a cumplir tanto para ella como para Ryku y Dylan. A los chicos les impusieron que vigilaran a Cetile y se aseguraran de que no realizaba nada temerario, también dirigido a ellos. Ryku y Dylan aceptaron la condición y los padres terminaron de hablar con su hija. Después de pactar todo lo imprescindible en el viaje de Cetile, la chica fue a preparar las cosas en su habitación.

—¿No son un poco sobreprotectores los padres de Cetile? —preguntó Dylan en voz baja a Ryku.

—Quizá, pero es típico de los padres, ¿no crees?

—Cierto.

Quince minutos más tarde, Cetile bajó cargando con una mochila casi a punto de estallar y con una cámara de fotos colgando de su cuello. Sus padres revisaron que llevaba todo lo indispensable y dieron el visto bueno. La madre abrazó a su hija como si fuera la última vez que la vería en su vida y le hizo prometer que no haría ninguna estupidez, que iría con cuidado y que regresaría a casa a la mínima intención que ella desease volver. El padre actuó similar, aunque con un poco menos de tacto. Tras las despedidas, Cetile, Ryku, Dylan y Erika abandonaron la casa de Cetile.

Erika se separó del grupo cuando los caminos de cada uno tomaba una dirección diferente. Le deseó suerte a su prima y le recordó que tenía su número de holomisor por si necesitaba cualquier cosa. También deseó suerte a Ryku en su recolección de medallas y a Dylan de conseguirlas todas. Dicho todo eso, Erika se dirigió al Gimnasio mientras Ryku, Dylan y Cetile se encaminaban al albergue con tal de recuperar las pertenecías de los chicos y partir hacia la siguiente ciudad.


	19. Aventura en la Zona Safari

Para llegar a ciudad Fucsia, Ryku y compañía debían tomar la salida oeste de ciudad Azulona y adentrarse en la ruta 16. También podían ir por la salida este, volver a pueblo Lavanda e ir en dirección sur por las rutas marítimas que conducían tanto a la ciudad destino como a ciudad Carmín. Pero como no sabían si la hostilidad de los Pokémon en una parte de esas rutas seguía activa, la opción de ir por la ruta 16 era más segura además de más directa. No obstante, Dylan se dio cuenta tarde de que había un problema en esa ruta que afectaba a todo el grupo.

—Me acabo de percatar de que no deberíamos continuar por esta ruta —dijo cuando los tres descansaban unos minutos con tal de recuperar las fuerzas.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Ryku—. No me hace mucha gracia que tengamos que regresar a la ciudad por culpa de que algo nos impida el paso.

—Me temo que así es, lo siento —se disculpó Dylan—. Recuerdo que no tomé esta ruta porque la que viene después, la ruta 17, no es un camino apto para la gente, ni siquiera entrenadores. No a menos que vayas en bicicleta.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—La ruta 17 es un puente sobre el mar que conecta ciudad Azulona con ciudad Fucsia. Lo llaman «Camino de Bicis» porque lo transitan mucho esos vehículos a pedales. Incluso las motos pueden circular por ahí —explicó Cetile—. Sin embargo, debo discrepar en lo que dice Dylan; sí que podemos ir por el camino de bicis. ¿No sabíais que se construyó un segundo puente sobre el original para aquellos que no fueran en bicicleta tuvieran la posibilidad de escoger estas rutas con tal de llegar a ciudad Fucsia?

—No tenía ni idea —confesó Ryku—. Dylan es supuestamente quien me guía por las rutas.

—Por las que he ido —concretó Dylan velozmente—. Estas rutas no las visité nunca porque tenía en cuenta lo del camino de bicis. Admito haberme olvidado de ello.

—No importa. No es nada que nos impida movernos con normalidad, como ya hemos sufrido últimamente.

—Cierto.

—Yo ya estoy descansada —saltó de repente Cetile—. ¿Nos ponemos en marcha o he de esperaros más?

Ryku y Dylan respondieron levantándose y estirando los brazos. Juntos, reanudaron el camino.

En un punto de la ruta, los tres tuvieron un encuentro salvaje con unos Doduo, los cuales se limitaron a mirarlos curiosamente y a huir de ellos a toda velocidad. Cetile disfrutaba ver a la fauna local actuar, fascinada por la rapidez del pájaro de dos cabezas. Una hora y poco más de media hora, el grupo divisó en lo alto de una pendiente un edificio de techo azul verdoso y paredes color beige que bloqueaba el camino. Había muros de piedra a ambos lados de este con tal de reforzar el impedimento del paso. Ryku y compañía subieron la pendiente y entraron en el edificio.

El panorama era el supuesto anteriormente tras la explicación de Cetile sobre el camino de bicis. Había dos ciclistas vestidos con ropas ajustadas y cascos conversando con el vigilante del edificio, el cual se estaba encargando de contar las normas a seguir mientras estuvieran en el camino. Una vez despachados, el grupo preguntó por dónde se iba al puente de viandantes y el vigilante les señaló unas escaleras que llevaban al piso superior, donde se encontraban las puertas que llevaban a dicho puente. Ryku agradeció la información y los tres jóvenes subieron por las escaleras indicadas. Antes de ir directamente al puente, Cetile quiso hacer una pequeña parada en el mirador que había en aquella planta. La chica corrió hacia los telescopios que había y contempló a través de ellos el paisaje.

—Chicos, tenéis que ver esto. Es precioso.

Ryku y Dylan no necesitaban que Cetile les dijera lo hermoso que era el paisaje; lo veían directamente observando por las ventanas. Ante ellos se imponía una casa oculta en la ruta 16, la cual quisiera o no llamaba la atención por encima de todo, pero que fácilmente era eclipsada por el extenso bosque que se expandía más allá, con colinas y otros desniveles del terreno. A lo lejos, muy a lo lejos, se podía ver, aunque de manera muy borrosa, una silueta de una montaña, la cual, gracias a un panel informativo cercano, descubrieron que se trataba del monte Moon.

—Y pensar que hemos estado allí… es increíble la distancia que hemos recorrido, ¿no crees, Dylan? —dijo Ryku.

—Recorrer por segunda vez, en mi caso —agregó él—. Pero tienes razón. Tener en cuenta que hemos ido allí y ahora estamos aquí… si no fuera porque los bosques de en medio son tremendamente peligrosos incluso para entrenadores experimentados, nos hubiéramos ahorrado un buen trecho.

—Pero me hubiera saltado las medallas de ciudad Celeste, Carmín, Azafrán y Azulona.

—También es verdad. Aunque lo de ciudad Azafrán técnicamente nos la hemos saltado dos veces.

—Es verdad.

Finalizada la contemplación del paisaje, el grupo se dirigió a la puerta que conectaba con el puente custodiada por un vigilante, el cual advirtió de lo inseguro que eran algunas acciones que sorprendieron enormemente a Ryku, Dylan y Cetile. ¿De verdad había gente que se tiraba del puente para ver si podía caer en el mar tras pasar por los pelos el camino de bicis o se ponían a hacer equilibrismo sobre estas? Sin duda había gente muy temeraria en el mundo. Luego de entender los consejos del vigilante, el grupo pudo continuar.

El puente era de lo más vistoso conservando un aspecto austero. Las barandillas eran de una tonalidad rojiza que ayudaba a distinguirlas en el panorama y los huecos vacíos estaban cubiertos por gruesos cristales transparentes. El suelo de cemento tenía una raya blanca que dividía el puente en dos partes, una para los ciclistas que no usaban las bicicletas pero que querían ir por ahí y otra para los viandantes. La línea daba más espacio a los que iban andando que a los que los acompañaba el vehículo a pedales. Más allá de eso no había nada destacable… a excepción de las vistas.

No había discusión alguna de que el paisaje que había a ambos lados del puente era espectacular. A fin de cuentas, la ruta 17, también conocida como «Camino de Bicis», lo componía un bastante extenso puente sobre el mar y alejado de la tierra de Kanto. Las costas de la región se veían dificultosamente, pero tampoco resultaba interesante. Lo bello se hallaba mirando al oeste donde el mar, el sol y las nubes eran los únicos protagonistas de las vistas. Aquel día estaba despejado, por lo que la ausencia de las nubes daba un mejor aspecto al paisaje general. Ryku, Dylan y Cetile se quedaron admirando el panorama como si fuera una elegante pintura. Cetile hizo una foto con su cámara y se lamentó de que el sol no se alojara donde el mar marcaba el horizonte. Un atardecer daría el toque mágico y perfecto al esplendor de la naturaleza.

Minutos más tarde, el puente realizó el primer y único giro de vuelta a la región. Cerca se avistó un edificio idéntico por el que habían salido antes. Ya estaban próximos de volver a pisar tierra firme. Entraron en la construcción y sin pensárselo dos veces salieron por la puerta del piso inferior. Nada más moverse por la nueva ruta terrestre, ciudad Fucsia se veía a lo lejos, aunque no demasiado. La ruta seguía siendo más larga que la que separaba ciudad Azulona de ciudad Azafrán desde que se abandonaba la vía subterránea este-oeste de la segunda ciudad. Avanzaron durante menos de media hora y accedieron a las calles de ciudad Fucsia.

Esta ciudad se tomaba más enserio el color que tenía como nombre en comparación a las ciudades vecinas que también poseían un color como representación. Lo demostraba con el adoquinado de las calles, de un color fuerte como el natural del ladrillo; más oscuro, pero más intenso. Sin duda habían pasado una capa de pintura sobre el material para obtener tan pintoresco color. Por lo demás, ciudad Fucsia alternaba las características de una ciudad costera con la de una ciudad de montaña. Contra más al sur ibas, más playeras eran las casas y, si ibas al norte, más pensadas estaban para verse rodeado de un bosque, que era lo que había en esa dirección. Ryku se sintió como si hubiera viajado al pasado. Las casas del norte, de tejados fucsia y rojo, se asemejaban mucho a las casas japonesas antiguas. Le gustaba. Dylan no reaccionó de ninguna manera, tal vez ya lo hizo cuando estuvo aquí por primera vez. Y Cetile se ponía a hacer fotos siempre que veía la oportunidad. Lo primero que hizo el grupo fue ir al centro de la ciudad, donde muy seguramente encontrarían un mapa de esta con tal de ver qué otras cosas se podían realizar en ciudad Fucsia más allá de ir al Gimnasio.

—Curioso. Gimnasio y albergue están en la misma calle —comentó Ryku.

—Y cada edificio está en un extremo, por lo que hace muy sencillo encontrarlos —añadió Dylan.

—Genial. Ese será nuestro primer objetivo. Veamos qué más ofrece esta ciudad.

—Podemos ir al zoo —sugirió Cetile—. Mirad, pone que es gratuito y son hábitats individuales. Abarcan una parte de la ciudad.

—No es mal plan, pero si lo que indica el mapa es verdad, es una pena que no sea ni un zoo de tamaño normal —dijo Ryku decepcionado—. Solo hay seis hábitats.

—Cada hábitat es bastante grande —explicó Dylan—. Es normal que haya tan pocos si los lugares donde viven los Pokémon son de un buen tamaño.

—Ahora que caigo, ¿un zoo no entraría en conflicto con las leyes de protección de los Pokémon? —inquirió Cetile.

Dylan negó con la cabeza.

—Leí que el fundador de ese zoo, cuyo nombre no me viene a la cabeza, tiene a esos Pokémon registrados como mascotas. Cuida de ellos como tales, pero en vez de tenerlos en su área privada, los expone para que todos sus habitantes disfruten de su presencia.

—Vaya, ese hombre debe ser increíblemente rico si es capaz de hacer algo así —opinó Ryku sorprendido. Cetile apoyó sus palabras con un gesto de la cabeza.

—Y más que os voy a dejar. ¿Veis esto de aquí? —Dylan señaló con el índice un edificio ubicado entre algunos de los hábitats. Ryku y Cetile asintieron—. Esto, es el edificio de la Zona Safari. Supongo que habéis oído hablar de ello. —Ryku y Cetile volvieron a asentir—. Bien, pues el fundador de la Zona Safari es el mismo hombre que creó el zoo público. Todo el dinero que se gana allí se reparte entre los exóticos Pokémon que viven en libertad vigilada en la Zona Safari y los Pokémon del zoo. ¿Cómo os quedáis?

—Pues que haber dicho que es rico es quedarse corto —se corrigió Ryku.

—Yo que ahora tengo unas ganas tremendas de ir a la Zona Safari después de escuchar que hay Pokémon exóticos —admitió Cetile—. ¿Podemos ir, por favor? Después del Gimnasio, claro.

—No sé. La Zona Safari es cara. Cuesta como tres mil Monedas de Combate entrar ahí, puede que incluso más —informó Dylan—. ¿Tienes el dinero acumulado, Cetile?

La chica lo miró como si la hubiera ofendido.

—He peleado contra muchos entrenadores mientras intentaba convencer a mis padres de emprender mi viaje por la región. Y no lo he usado nunca, por lo que, si no ha cambiado desde la última vez que lo miré, debo tener una cifra de cinco números muy alta.

—Vale, vale. No es necesario que fardes de las monedas que tienes. ¿Y tú, Ryku? ¿Qué opinas?

Ryku echó un rápido vistazo al dinero que había acumulado hasta ahora. Para él, sería una puñalada bastante dura en su cartera, pero no le impedía seguir comprando suministros y alojándose en los albergues.

—Tengo bastante para ello.

—¿Y también tienes ganas de ir a la Zona Safari? —inquirió Dylan.

—Porfa, di que sí —suplicó Cetile a punto de poner ojos llorosos.

Ryku se lo pensó unos segundos.

—Con todo lo que he oído de la Zona Safari, dudo que no me apetezca ir allí. —Cetile estalló de alegría—. Pero hoy no. El sol se pondrá pronto y solo desaprovecharíamos el dinero.

—¿Y el Gimnasio?

—Mañana iremos también. Por la mañana estaremos en la Zona Safari y después de comer desafiaré al líder de Gimnasio.

—Suena a un buen plan. ¿Estamos todos de acuerdo? —Cetile y Ryku asintieron—. Bien. Decidido, entonces. ¿Vamos a algún lugar y no desperdiciamos las horas de sol que nos queda?

—¡Al zoo público! —sugirió Cetile casi sin dejar que Dylan finalizara su pregunta—. A menos que la ciudad ofrezca algo más que eso.

Ryku y Dylan examinaron en detalle el mapa de ciudad Fucsia en busca de algo que le sirviera para hacer turismo. Estaba la playa, al sur, aunque ninguno del grupo quería llenarse las bambas de arena en esos momentos. El zoo público era la mejor y única opción.

Antes de ir al zoo, Ryku, Dylan y Cetile alquilaron sus habitaciones en el albergue y se desprendieron del peso de sus mochilas para ir más ligeros. Luego caminaron hacia el norte hasta dar con el zoo, el cual no fue complicado de detectar cuando al otro lado de una calle había un vallado de madera pintada de blanco con un gran cartel delante que indicaba el inicio de este y sus delimitaciones. Ryku no imaginaba que fuera tan grande el zoo para seis hábitats, aunque tampoco supuso que el zoo tuviera más funciones públicas como parques colocados estratégicamente entre los hábitats, un pequeño estanque donde vivían Pokémon que no pertenecían al dueño del zoo y algunas áreas de juegos con columpios y toboganes con los que entretener a los niños. Ryku cogió un mapa del zoo y el grupo entró en este.

El hábitat que tenían más cerca era el de un Lapras, el cual disfrutaba felizmente de nadar por una zona de agua más grande que la piscina del Gimnasio de Misty. También había una cueva que debía hacer la función de casa del Pokémon. El Lapras resultaba ser muy cariñoso, acercándose a saludar a aquellos que se paraban a visitarlo. En ocasiones, la gente le daba comida de una máquina cercana, la cual solo contenía alimento para el Pokémon acuático, y el Lapras se lo agradecía con algún malabar de agua. Cuando Cetile se apoyó en la barra y extendió el brazo para que el Pokémon viera sus aludo, este nadó hacia ella y dejó que lo acariciara. Soltaba ronroneos cual gato.

—Hay que ver lo cariñoso que es —dijo Cetile sin parar de tocar el hocico del Pokémon—. ¿Es toda su especie igual?

—No lo sé. Un Lapras salvaje es difícil de localizar. Yo solo los he visto como mascotas o en libertad vigilada como ahora —comentó Dylan.

—¿No estará en peligro de extinción? —preguntó Cetile alarmada.

—En absoluto. Solo es complicado ver a uno nadando por ahí.

—No lo dices para animarme, ¿verdad?

—Dice la verdad, Cetile —lo apoyó Ryku—. Una vez tuve la ocasión de toparme con uno cuando entrenaba a mi Pokémon con tal de hacer un Enlace con él. Estaba socorriendo a una persona que se había adentrado demasiado en el mar. Fue lo más increíble que he visto a hacer a un Pokémon salvaje en mi vida.

Cetile dio al Lapras un poco de comida que había comprado de la máquina como gratitud por haberlo dejado acariciar, aunque en realidad el Pokémon solo deseaba mimos. Después de observarlo unos minutos más, se fueron a otro hábitat.

Se detuvieron frente a uno también acuático, aunque en menor medida. Tenía una pequeña isla en medio donde dormía un Pokémon rosa, de orejas curvas y un morro blanco a juego con la punta de su cola. Ryku lo buscó en la Pokédex y se quedó con su nombre: Slowpoke. Aquel Pokémon no tenía nada de interés pues se pasó todo el rato dormido bajo la palmera de la isla y, cuando abría los ojos, miraba en todas direcciones como si no supiera donde estaba y volvía a adormilarse. Aburridos, el grupo se dirigió a otro hábitat más interesante.

Para Ryku, Dylan y Cetile, el hábitat del Lapras fue el que más les entretuvo. Pasaron por dos más que pertenecían a un Voltorb y un Chansey, ambos poco amistosos con los humanos. El Chansey aún tenía un pase, pero se pasaba la mayor parte del rato ignorando a sus observadores mientras se movía por su hogar. Con el Voltorb era mejor pasar de largo; habían puesto una señal que comunicaba que el Pokémon estaba sobrecargado y expulsaba rayos de vez en cuando. Se le podía ver, aunque las vallas de seguridad de su hábitat eran las más estrictas.

Finalmente, los dos últimos hábitats acabaron siendo más acogedores. Uno de ellos albergaba a un Kangaskhan cuidando de su cría en la bolsa que sobresalía de su barriga. Una escena de lo más entrañable. Y el último hábitat tenía un Pokémon que no habían visto jamás y por ello se había convertido en la principal atracción del zoo. Ryku, Dylan y Cetile contemplaron al Pokémon nadando en aguas poco profundas. Este nunca salía a superficie, por lo que a través del agua miraron detenidamente cómo era. Parecía un caracol de mar por la concha en espiral blanca que tenía, pero esa era la única similitud. La oportunidad que el grupo tuvo de ver la cara del Pokémon se topó con un rostro azul de ojos saltones y con hasta diez tentáculos, según lograron contar entre los tres, saliéndole de debajo del cuerpo. Dos de ellos eran más largos que el resto y el Pokémon los usaba como brazos y los demás, para moverse bajo el agua.

—Vaya un Pokémon más raro —opinó Dylan—. ¿Alguno de vosotros ha visto algo así?

Cetile y Ryku negaron con la cabeza.

—Voy a mirar si encuentro una página del Pokémon en la Pokédex —dijo Ryku. Buscó concienzudamente, pero no obtuvo ningún resultado positivo—. Nada. Es como si no existiera.

—Aquí hay un panel informativo —informó Cetile. Ryku y Dylan prestaron atención a su amiga—. Pone que este Pokémon es el primer experimento exitoso de la resurrección de un Pokémon extinto a partir del ADN conservado en un fósil.

—¿Un Pokémon prehistórico? —cuestionaron Ryku y Dylan al unísono.

—Así es. Se llama Omanyte. Interesante, ¿no?

Ryku y Dylan tenían otra opinión al respecto y quisieron confirmar sus sospechas leyendo más en el panel informativo. Leyeron la antigüedad del Pokémon y como vivía en su época. Todos los datos que había no distaban de lo que una persona vería en un panel como ese. Sin embargo, el último párrafo se explicaba por parte del fundador del zoo cómo obtuvo a ese Pokémon. Cuando descubrieron que había sido comprado en un laboratorio Pokémon de isla Canela a manos de un hombre llamado Gustavo, sus sospechas se confirmaron.

—Es el Pokémon que salió del fósil que conservó después de salvarlo —dijo Ryku en voz baja.

—Al menos no se habla de dónde sacó el fósil ni del intento de robo —suspiró Dylan aliviado.

El grupo admiró un rato más al Pokémon prehistórico y luego se quedó paseando por los parques de la zona hasta que llegara la noche y la hora de cenar en el albergue. Los tres se fueron a dormir pronto por el día que les esperaba.

-0-

La Zona Safari se hallaba al norte, en las afueras de la ciudad. Cetile estaba muy excitada, incapaz de esconder sus emociones. Ryku y Dylan, por otro lado, intentaban calmarla y, en especial, que no se separara de ellos por querer llegar a la Zona Safari antes que nadie. Los chicos se sentían como si cuidaran de una hermana pequeña. Al final tuvieron que apañárselas con tal de que no se adelantara más y Dylan lo encontró amenazándola con quitarle su cámara de fotos. Al parecer, Cetile le tenía mucho aprecio al aparato pues con solo eso se consiguió que se tranquilizara.

Después de un buen rato caminando, alcanzaron la Zona Safari. Entraron en un edificio de tejado naranja con el símbolo de una Pokéball en su frontón acristalado. El interior estaba a rebosar de gente. Había grupos de hasta diez personas siendo guiadas por otra que debía ser un trabajador del safari por el uniforme que vestía compuesto por unos pantalones cortos como los de Cetile y una camisa de manga corta. La sala en sí estaba absolutamente decorada con la temática del safari, con estatuas de cartón de algunos de los Pokémon que vivían allí, mesas de información, áreas de descanso y tiendas de suvenires. El grupo de Ryku se dirigió a la recepción para saber cuál era el siguiente paso que debían dar.

—Buenos días —los saludó una mujer de cabello rojizo y ojos marrones—. ¿En qué puedo ayudaros?

—Nos gustaría entrar en la Zona Safari —dijo Dylan.

—¿Sois parte de algún grupo o ustedes tres ya son uno? —preguntó la mujer.

—Los tres somos un grupo.

—Muy bien… —La mujer trabajó en su ordenador—. ¿Vuestros nombres? —Cada uno de los tres jóvenes dio el suyo—. De acuerdo… ¿Qué tipo de visita deseáis realizar?

—¿Tipo? —repitió Ryku extrañado.

—Así es. La Zona Safari ofrece varias opciones para que los precios se asemejen a lo que los clientes vienen a hacer aquí. Tenemos la opción «civil», que es para personas o grupos que desean una visita guiada; la opción «inicio de entrenador», la cual está enfocada a aquellos que buscan capturar algún Pokémon de la Zona Safari con la finalidad de establecer un Enlace; y la opción «entrenador», la cual da total libertad de movimiento por la Zona Safari, aunque debe ir con mucho cuidado por posibles ataques de los Pokémon. Puedo daros una recomendación si lo deseáis.

—¿Qué nos sugiere? —preguntó Dylan.

—He visto que los tres poseen un brazalete Enlace. ¿Ya tienen un Enlace establecido o vienen a por uno?

—Ya tenemos uno —respondió Cetile.

—En ese caso la opción «inicio de entrenador» queda descartada, lo que nos deja con «civil» y «entrenador». Si solo preferís observar a los Pokémon salvajes, «civil» es vuestra mejor elección; pero si os inclináis más a una exploración libre y aceptáis las consecuencias que conlleva, entonces «entrenador» os satisfaría más. Actualmente, esta última opción incluye un desafío que se puede cumplir o no y no incrementa el precio.

—¿Qué clase de desafío? —inquirió Ryku.

—Uno muy simple: debéis encontrar una casa escondida en la Zona Safari. Si lo lográis, la recompensa es una Máquina Oculta.

Los ojos de Ryku y Dylan brillaron. Una Máquina Oculta era un objeto muy difícil de conseguir que contenía un movimiento que no se vende en las tiendas ni en los centros comerciales y además no se podía compartir con otros entrenadores. Un premio sin duda tremendamente útil para un entrenador.

—Me quedo con la opción «entrenador» —eligió Dylan.

—Yo igual —añadió Ryku.

—Conmigo hacemos tres —se incluyó Cetile. Ryku y Dylan la miraron—. No haré el desafío. Yo antepongo tomar buenas fotografías con el tiempo que necesite a eso.

Ryku y Dylan asintieron.

—De acuerdo. Entonces son tres opciones «entrenador», y solo dos realizarán el reto, ¿correcto? —El grupo asintió. La mujer terminó de teclear los datos recibidos y de calcular los precios—. ¿Pagáis en moneda real o de combate?

—Combate.

La mujer efectuó una conversión de la moneda.

—Serán quince mil Monedas de Combate en total. Cinco mil por persona.

Los tres jóvenes se fueron turnando para pagar la cantidad impuesta. Después de desembolsar el dinero, la mujer imprimió tres billetes en papel naranja y se los entregó a Dylan.

—Cuando comprueben que podéis entrar en la Zona Safari, esperen a que os den unas pulseras que os identificará como entrenadores que participan en el desafío—explicó la mujer—. Eso es todo. Gracias y que tengan una buena estancia en la Zona Safari. Cualquier duda adicional que tengan, pueden preguntar a cualquiera de mis compañeros o a mí misma.

—Vale. Gracias.

Ryku, Dylan y Cetile se apartaron de la recepción y, mediante las instrucciones grabadas en los billetes, fueron al fondo de la sala donde se ubicaba el control de acceso a la Zona Safari. Había un par de grupos de gente haciendo cola, por lo que tuvieron que esperar su turno. Cuando llegó, Dylan enseñó los tres billetes a un guarda y este los revisó conforme todo estaba correcto. Les preguntó por el desafío para asegurarse de que ninguno había cambiado de opinión y, tras confirmar la participación, cogió tres brazaletes naranjas y se los dio a Dylan. Advirtió que no debían perderlos en ninguna circunstancia, de lo contrario no podrían reclamar el premio del desafío. Ryku y Dylan se ataron bien fuerte los brazaletes en las muñecas con tal de asegurarse que el cierre no se soltaría. Cetile se lo guardó en el bolsillo. Después el guarda les explicó las normas a seguir con el desafío y ofreció un mapa de la Zona Safari con la que poder moverse fácilmente y saber regresar al punto de partida sin mayores dificultades. Con todo dicho, el guarda dio vía libre a los jóvenes de ir al recinto.

Nada más salir del edificio, ya se notó el cambio de paisaje al del exterior. Los árboles de copas planas, los caminos de tierra, campos que alternaban el verde de la hierba con manchas marrones de la arena y algún que otro lago. Parecía que se habían unido varios ecosistemas en uno solo. Ryku, Dylan y Cetile esperaron un momento a que los grupos de personas que habían entrado con ellos se subieran a un autobús de dos pisos y sin techo y se marcharan. Una vez el ruido del motor del vehículo se convirtió en un débil murmullo, los tres jóvenes se pusieron a explorar la Zona Safari.

Cetile era la más interesada en todo cuanto la rodeaba. Hacía fotos a cualquier cosa: las plantas, los árboles, los Pokémon que se atrevían a pasar cerca de los caminos… todo. A veces se paraba a realizar fotografías lo más complejas, como paisajes enteros o Pokémon interactuando con la flora de la zona. Se la veía tan obsesionada con inmortalizar todo cuanto veía que Dylan comprendió cuando dejó de agitarse tras amenazarla con quitarle la cámara.

—Caray, Cetile, no llevas ni un día entero fuera de ciudad Azulona y ya has debido de hacer unas… no sé… ¿cien fotos? —comentó Ryku.

—Trescientas cuarenta y dos fotos —puntualizó Cetile como si Ryku realmente estuviera interesado en conocer el número exacto.

—¿Por qué haces tantas fotos? —preguntó Dylan—. En menos de media hora has captado en la cámara casi toda esta parte de la Zona Safari.

—Fácil, porque adoro las plantas. Todas —contestó ella—. Sé que no existen dos lugares idénticos y quiero cerciorarme de que es verdad. Además, también me encantan los Pokémon de tipo planta. Algún día quiero convertirme en una experta tanto en la flora y ese tipo de Pokémon de todas las regiones posibles.

—Una fanática de las plantas. Curioso, pero no raro —opinó Dylan.

—¿Y vosotros? ¿En qué os enfocaríais cuando seáis mayores? —husmeó Cetile.

Ryku y Dylan intercambiaron una mirada. Su respuesta iba a ser la misma.

—Todavía no estamos seguros —habló Ryku—. Primero tenemos el objetivo de convertirnos en Campeones de la Liga Pokémon. Ya descubriremos lo que haremos después.

Cetile gruñó débilmente. No estaba satisfecha con aquella contestación.

—Me quedaré con que pretendéis ser Maestros de Enlace, ¿vale? Es lo que uno deduciría con eso.

—Como quieras, a mí no me importa —ignoró Dylan.

—Por cierto, Cetile, ¿cuántas fotos puede hacer tu cámara? ¿No tiene un límite? —inquirió Ryku.

—Claro que lo tiene, como todas las cámaras. Pero he venido cargada de tarjetas de memoria. Podré hacer miles de fotos sin problemas.

—Preparada para todo —apostilló Dylan.

—Sin duda —se rio Cetile.

Continuaron avanzando por la Zona Safari en busca de algún Pokémon exótico. Hasta ahora no habían divisado ninguno que no hubieran visto fuera de la Zona Safari. Como mucho, algún Exeggcute que rondaba por los caminos, pero nada más. Divisaron el inicio de una nueva zona en la que el campo variaba ligeramente en comparación al anterior. La hierba tenía un tono apagado como si se hubieran podrido, pero Cetile explicó que podía ser el color natural de aquellas plantas. Los árboles se dividían entre los de copa plana y los triangulares. Los de copa plana estaban desperdigados por todo el campo igual que en una sabana mientras que los triangulares se agrupaban formando bosques no muy espesos. El grupo optó por realizar una parada con tal de orientarse, aunque más bien era para que Ryku y Dylan discutieran sobre el paradero de la casa del desafío.

—Hubiera sido más fácil si el mapa diera alguna pista sobre su posible paradero —pensó Ryku.

—Si fuera así, no se podría llamar desafío —repuso Dylan.

—Cierto. Pero es muy difícil. ¿Has visto el tamaño de la Zona Safari? Cuatro zonas y solo hemos pasado la mitad de una. Cada una debe ser enorme.

—Tal vez solo la central tenga estas dimensiones —supuso Dylan— y las otras sean de ecosistemas más específicos y con menor cantidad de Pokémon salvajes.

—Vale, creamos que es así. ¿Dónde podría estar esa casa?

—Veamos, podemos descartar de inmediato esta zona y la siguiente porque dudo mucho que se atrevan a construirlo tan cerca del punto de partida del desafío. Eso nos deja con las otras dos zonas, las cuales…

Cetile se aburrió de escuchar la discusión de Ryku y Dylan y se fue a buscar nuevos lugares que fotografiar. Los chicos no se dieron cuenta de que se había alejado de ellos ya que estaban demasiado enfrascados en el debate como para reparar en su desaparición. En cierto modo, era lo que la chica deseaba.

Cetile se introdujo en la arboleda y desde ahí se puso a hacer más fotos. Apuntaba hacia arriba, donde las copas de los árboles daban un curioso y elegante paisaje con profundidad mientras los rayos del sol viajaban a través de los huecos entre las ramas y las hojas. También los hacía al frente donde, a pesar de la ausencia de Pokémon, continuaba siendo un paisaje de lo más bello. Alcanzó a realizar fotos a una bandada descansando sobre las ramas de un árbol y a unos Metapod pegados en el tronco de otro. Cetile hizo una mueca de disgusto ante los Pokémon bicho porque los odiaba y temía a partes iguales. Tenía excepciones como los Butterfree, los Caterpie y algún que otro más que, a pesar de su tipo, tenían un poco de belleza digna de inmortalizar en una fotografía. Aunque, en general, eran Pokémon que la chica prefería tener alejados de ella.

Finalmente, Cetile salió de la arboleda, la cual resultó ser más pequeña de lo que se veía por fuera, y apareció en una pradera donde se topó con una gran cantidad de Pokémon. Estaban los típicos Nidoran macho y hembra, sus evoluciones intermedias y algún Scyther combatiendo por su cuenta contra un Parasect. Pero lo que más atrajo la atención de Cetile fue el descubrimiento de un Kangaskhan entre los demás Pokémon. En estado salvaje tendría la oportunidad de conseguir las mejores fotografías de la madre y la cría y corrió para no perder tan buena ocasión. No obstante, el Pokémon no se hallaba en las mejores circunstancias para ser fotografiado puesto que había un par de personas que lo estaban molestando.

Cetile se enfadó al principio, pero al estar más cerca vio que los motivos de aquellas personas no era dañar adrede al Kangaskhan, sino capturarlo. Le tiraban cebo con tal de que se les acercara y tener una mejor puntería a la hora de lanzar la Pokéball. Todo iba bien hasta que uno de los futuros entrenadores de Enlace decidió cometer el peor error de su vida: golpear a la cría del Kangaskhan con una piedra. En realidad, no fue intencionado, era una manera de distraer al Pokémon y así lanzarle la Pokéball sin que pudiera reaccionar. Desgraciadamente, la Kangaskhan se movió en el preciso instante en el que la piedra iba a pasarle por detrás de la espalda y terminó dando un certero impacto en la cabeza de la cría. Como era de esperar, la Kangaskhan estalló en ira y atacó a los entrenadores.

Uno de ellos ya tenía un Enlace y lo usó para defenderse, pero no le sirvió de mucho ya que perdió tras ser golpeado varias veces continuadas. Por suerte, aquello valió para que los entrenadores lograran escapar, pero la Kangaskhan seguía muy enfadada y enfocó su furia en otro objetivo: Cetile. A la chica le costó tomar una decisión y, en un acto reflejo, se llevó la mano a su brazalete y activó su Enlace. Una vez transformada, intentó protegerse del golpe que estaba a punto de recibir.

Fue una mala elección.

La Kangaskhan embistió con una fuerza impresionante que logró hacer retroceder el gran cuerpo del Venusaur. Al menos Cetile se alegró de haber resistido bien el choque y poder contraatacar si le volvía a golpear. Sin embargo, cuando dio un paso al frente un calambre recorrió todo su cuerpo. Se sintió completamente paralizada, incapaz de moverse por mucho que se esforzara. Cetile no pudo evitar un segundo golpe de la Kangaskhan que la liberó de la parálisis, aunque la dejó aturdida, momento perfecto para que el furioso Pokémon asestara el puñetazo decisivo y desactivara el Enlace de la chica y lo pusiera en el modo reinicio. Cetile se recuperó al momento y huyó nada más vio la oportunidad. Pero la Kangaskhan no había calmado su ira y la persiguió allá donde fuera. Cetile se metió en la arboleda de la que había salido, llorando aterrada por el acoso del Pokémon.

Mientras tanto, Ryku y Dylan continuaban su conversación acerca del posible paradero de la casa del desafío. En todo este tiempo, habían dicho suposiciones de un lugar exacto o más aproximado y cada vez fueron cercando más y más la casa hasta decantarse por su posición en la tercera zona del safari. Los dos jóvenes creyeron que podría estar ahí y acabaron con el descanso. Justo entonces se dieron cuenta de algo.

—Un momento, ¿dónde está Cetile? —Preguntó Dylan.

La chica había desaparecido. No se la veía por ninguna parte allá hasta donde alcanzaba la vista de los jóvenes. No había ninguna pista sobre hacia dónde se había marchado. Ryku se puso nervioso.

—¡Ay, no! La hemos perdido. Si se enteran sus padres de esto lo vamos a pasar fatal.

—Tranquilizate, Ryku —ordenó Dylan—. La Zona Safari es un recinto cerrado. Por tanto, Cetile no tiene posibilidad de salir de aquí sin que alguien se dé cuenta.

—Pero el territorio es muy grande y está plagado de Pokémon salvajes. ¿Y si alguno la ataca?

—Es una entrenadora de Enlace. Sabrá defenderse.

—¿Y si su Enlace entra en modo reinicio?

Dylan agitó la cabeza.

—Ahí sí que podríamos preocuparnos.

Entonces Ryku tuvo una idea.

—Ya sé. La llamaré, así daremos con ella sin problemas.

—Ryku…

El joven no escuchó nada de la advertencia de Dylan hasta que fue demasiado tarde. En su agenda no había registrado el número de holomisor de Cetile. Ryku se quedó petrificado unos segundos.

—No le hemos pedido el número desde que nos acompaña —repitió Dylan—. Esa idea había fracasado antes de que la pensaras.

—¿Qué se te ocurre a ti?

—Si Cetile se ha separado de nosotros mientras hablábamos del paradero de la casa del desafío, no debe andar muy lejos. Pero no la hemos visto en ningún lado desde aquí y no tiene motivos por esconderse de nosotros tras los árboles de la sabana. De modo que… —Dylan miró a la arboleda que había cerca de ellos—. Seguro que se ha adentrado en el bosque para hacer fotos de los árboles y las plantas de ahí. Según dijo antes, adora eso.

—Entonces debería estar allí. —Ryku se acercó a la arboleda sin llegar a entrar—. ¡Cetile! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas—. ¡Cetile, ven! Vamos a continuar el camino.

—Esperemos que no nos obligue a entrar ahí. No me apetecería volver a toparme con Beedrill si hay en la Zona Safari —murmuró Dylan más para sí mismo.

—¡Cetile! —aumentó más la voz Ryku—. ¡Sal de ahí y vámonos!

Hubo unos segundos sin respuesta hasta que al final la chica contestó. No obstante, no lo hizo de la forma que Ryku esperaba, más bien se oía a una muchacha llorando de miedo. Ryku y Dylan pusieron una mueca de confusión ante la incertidumbre de lo que ocurría. Notaron unos temblores y los dos se alejaron de la arboleda por si acababan recibiendo algún golpe de parte de Cetile por no mirar al frente. Escasos segundos después la chica apareció de entre los árboles acompañada de la Kangaskhan embistiendo los árboles y estos quedándose a punto de venirse abajo, pero aguantaron su propio peso. Ryku y Dylan miraban asombrados la persecución del Pokémon a su amiga.

—¡Ayudadme! —suplicaba Cetile dando vueltas en círculos. Impresionaba que la Kangaskhan no fuera capaz de atraparla con esa técnica.

—¿Se puede saber que has hecho? —inquirió Ryku.

—No es momento de contar anécdotas —bramó ella—. Activad vuestros Enlaces y salvadme.

—Activa el tuyo también —le recomendó Dylan.

—¡No estoy corriendo así por placer! —se quejó Cetile. Cada vez se irritaba más de que sus amigos no le echaran una mano—. Tengo mi Enlace reiniciándose. Y basta ya de hablar. No podré soportar este ritmo por más tiempo y si mis padres se enteran de que me ha atacado un Pokémon salvaje y no me habéis defendido…

—Lo sabemos —se adelantó Dylan—. No tenemos más remedio. Vamos.

Ryku y Dylan activaron sus Enlaces y adoptaron sus respectivas formas Pokémon. La Kangaskhan se vio atraída por la luz de la transformación, pero la ignoró y retomó la persecución. Por suerte, ese segundo que la había distraído había sido suficiente para que Cetile se alejara más del Pokémon y se refugiara detrás del Charizard y el Blastoise.

—Tened cuidado. Es muy fuerte —avisó a sus amigos.

Ryku y Dylan miraron confiados de su propio poder hacia la Kangaskhan. Daba igual lo que dijera Cetile, en un combate dos contra uno la ventaja se inclinaba para los que eran más. Aunque ambos no habían peleado juntos en ningún momento, sino que se turnaban, tenían fe en que se sabrían combinar sus poderes tan opuestos.

La Kangaskhan rugió de ira y Ryku se lo devolvió como una señal de que no les asustaba. Entonces, el Pokémon arremetió contra Ryku y este alzó el vuelo esquivando fácilmente el ataque. La Kangaskhan no frenó porque había visto a otro Pokémon detrás del Charizard preparado para detenerla de frente. Dylan retrocedió ante la imponente fuerza de la Kangaskhan, pero consiguió cumplir su cometido y evitó que se acercara más a Cetile. La chica, al ver el peligro que corría en ese combate, se escondió detrás de la roca en la que descansaron.

Desde el cielo, Ryku observó atentamente la pelea de la Kangaskhan contra Dylan. Su amigo contraatacó introduciéndose en su caparazón y girando a gran velocidad sobre sí mismo. Esto conllevó a que el Pokémon se protegiera mientras era dañada ligeramente con cada giro del Blastoise. Un último giro de mayor potencia que el resto logró finalmente recular a la Kangaskhan. El Pokémon vociferó más invadida por el odio que nunca. Era el momento ideal de combinar ataques.

Ryku voló hasta situarse justo encima de la Kangaskhan, a más de quince metros de altura. Realizó un cálculo rápido y soltó un potente lanzallamas mientras el Pokémon continuaba con grito de guerra. El torrente de fuego cayó sobre la Kangaskhan como una ducha de agua ardiendo. Ryku estuvo escupiendo llamas hasta que no pudo aguantar más la respiración y se vio forzado a parar si no quería asfixiarse. Cuando todas las llamas se extinguieron, la Kangaskhan se encontraba paralizada, más por la repentina lluvia de fuego que le acababa de caer del cielo que por sufrir el estado de parálisis.

Para terminar, Dylan quiso dar el golpe de gracia ahora que tanto la Kangaskhan como su cría estaban atontadas colocando muy cerca de su cuerpo sus dos cañones de agua. Cuando vio el momento oportuno disparó dos chorros de agua a presión que mandaron por los aires al Pokémon. Suspendida en el aire, Ryku participó en el golpe de gracia y cargó su movimiento Megapuño con la finalidad de enviarla todavía más lejos. Unos segundos más tarde el Charizard contempló como el Pokémon viajaba por el cielo hasta caer en la tierra de la sabana a más de cincuenta metros de distancia de Ryku, Dylan y Cetile. Después de asegurarse de que no se levantaba con tal de volver a la carga. Ryku aterrizó cerca de la roca y desactivó su Enlace. Dylan hizo lo mismo poco después.

—¿Ya ha pasado el peligro? —preguntó Cetile sin salir de su escondite.

—Es seguro.

Cetile abandonó su refugió y suspiró aliviada.

—Gracias. Me habéis salvado de una buena.

—¿Ahora nos puedes explicar por qué te perseguía una Kangaskhan? —inquirió Ryku.

—Eso. Espero que haya una buena razón; no era la manera que tenía en mente de ver a un Pokémon exótico en su hábitat natural —añadió Dylan.

Cetile explicó todo lo sucedido desde que se alejó de ellos hasta que regresó acompañada del Pokémon salvaje. No escatimó en detalles, sobre todo en demostrar su inocencia en referencia al enfado de la Kangaskhan. Se quedó a gusto cuando echó la culpa a aquellos entrenadores.

—Así que un listillo decidió herir a la cría de un Kangaskhan —resumió Dylan la parte de la acusación a los entrenadores.

—Estoy convencido de que no sabían lo peligroso que se vuelve ese Pokémon cuando atacan a su cría —opinó Ryku—. Hemos tenido suerte de poder vencerla. De lo contrario hubiera causado un buen destrozo en la Zona Safari.

—Me siento un poco mal por ella. No había hecho nada malo y acabó recibiendo mucho daño —dijo Cetile preocupada por el Pokémon—. Espero que no os hayáis pasado.

—Como mucho estará debilitada e inconsciente —intentó relajarla Dylan—. Con que coma un poco y descanse nada más despertar volverá a ser la de antes, solo que más tranquila, claramente.

—Menos mal. Cambiando de tema, ¿habéis avanzado en el desafío?

—Sí. Creemos que la casa puede esconderse en algún lugar de la tercera zona del safari —informó Ryku—. Aun así, también buscaremos en las otras zonas por si acaso nuestra deducción es errónea.

—De acuerdo. ¿Nos ponemos en marcha, entonces?

Ryku y Dylan asintieron y el grupo retomó de nuevo la ruta de la zona el cual había sido una guía para moverse por la Zona Safari. Pasaron cerca de la Kangaskhan debilitada y comprobaron que, efectivamente, solo estaba inconsciente al igual que la cría. Procuraron no levantarla y se distanciaron del Pokémon cuanto antes. Por el camino Ryku y Dylan pidieron a Cetile que les diera su número de holomisor con tal de que no volviera a suceder algo similar a lo de antes. Cetile, a cambio, también solicitó los números de Ryku y Dylan por las mismas causas. Una vez cada uno de ellos tenía a los otros miembros del grupo en su agenda del holomisor, recuperaron la pasión por explorar la Zona Safari. La primera zona no ofreció nada que no hubieran visto ya y tampoco detectaron ninguna pista que condujera a la casa del desafío, de modo que continuaron hasta llegar a la segunda zona.

Ahí la Zona Safari cumplía con aquello a por lo que habían venido Ryku, Dylan y Cetile: los Pokémon exóticos. Solo en aquella zona, el grupo vio a una manada de Rhyhorn pastando relajadamente por los páramos. Cetile consiguió unas muy buenas instantáneas de las crías jugando en un charco de agua mientras las madres los vigilaban a la vez que comían la hierba del campo. El grupo presenció una pelea entre un Pinsir y un Scyther en la cual el vencedor fue el Pokémon de las manos en forma de cuchillas. Más adelante el terreno se tornó más empinado, con la formación de colinas y lagos en sus pies. Los lagos creaban playas que aumentaba la variedad de Pokémon en esa área. Los tres jóvenes vieron a unos Psyduck moviéndose erráticamente, unos Magikarp los cuales saltaban en ocasiones del agua, Poliwag disfrutando de un baño y algún que otro Dratini nadando por la superficie del agua. Ryku, Dylan y Cetile no cabían en su asombro al ver al Pokémon azul.

—Tienen Dratini viviendo en la Zona Safari —dijo Dylan—. Esa clase de Pokémon es tremendamente difícil de ver en estado salvaje pues suelen vivir en las profundidades marinas.

—Me alegro de haber conseguido ver uno en persona y no en una entrada de la Pokédex —comentó Ryku.

Cetile tomó una fotografía justo cuando el Dratini se puso a jugar con un Poliwag cercano.

—Pensar que una cosa tan mona evoluciona en un Pokémon tan poderoso. Sorprende solo con imaginarlo.

—He oído que el tipo dragón es el tipo más poco común en los Enlaces, al menos en los que hay en Kanto —explicó Dylan—, por lo complicado que es entrenar a uno.

—Y a mí ya me costó lo suyo controlar a mi Pokémon para establecer un Enlace… —contó Ryku—. Siento que en realidad sería muy fácil en comparación con el entrenamiento de un dragón auténtico.

—Un Charizard es tan arduo de entrenar como un dragón. Así lo veo yo, por lo menos —contrapuso Cetile con intenciones de animarlo—. Aunque no sea de tipo dragón, un Charizard lo es físicamente hablando. Apuesto que, si entrenases a un Pokémon de tipo dragón, ya tendrías algo de experiencia en ese campo.

—Supongo que tienes razón —aceptó Ryku entre risas—. Antorcha daba sus problemas a medida que maduraba.

El grupo terminó de contemplar a los Pokémon del lago y echaron una ojeada a los que había en la playa. Shellder y Krabby gobernaban la arena y algunos Exeggutor hacían la función de palmeras bajo los que descansaban diversos Pokémon anteriormente nombrados. Ryku y Dylan esperaron a que Cetile se complaciera con las fotografías antes de continuar. Ryku y Dylan siguieron buscando el paradero de la casa y, por el terreno de la segunda zona, las suposiciones de encontrarla en la tercera eran cada vez más fuertes.

Para llegar a la última área, el grupo debía seguir un camino que atravesaba una arboleda. Cetile se disgustó; ya había tenido suficiente aventura en un bosque por un día. Mas no había otra senda por la que moverse sin ir campo a través, eso si las colinas no terminaban bloqueando el paso. A regañadientes, Cetile tuvo que entrar si no quería quedarse a solas en la Zona Safari, otra cosa que no pretendía repetir.

Durante el itinerario rodeado de árboles, Ryku examinó el mapa para averiguar en qué punto de la última zona saldrían y así establecer un recorrido óptimo de búsqueda de la casa. Compartió la información con Dylan, el cual comprobó si el trayecto indicado por su amigo se podía mejorar o no. Al no ver nada que optimizar, los dos marcaron en el mapa el paseo que darían en cuanto salieran del bosque.

—¡Chicos! Mirad esto.

La repentina llamada de Cetile sobresaltó y atrajo las miradas de Ryku y Dylan. La chica señaló a un lado del camino, apenas un par de filas de árboles más allá. Ryku y Dylan no percibieron nada extraño que hubiera llamado la atención de Cetile, pero ella recalcó con el dedo lo que había detectado. Con la insistencia de la chica intentando que avistaran lo raro en el interior del bosque, Ryku optó por adentrarse en los árboles con la finalidad de ver más de cerca aquello que Cetile les quería enseñar. No tardó mucho en descubrirlo y de entre los árboles, corroboró lo que Cetile procuraba mostrarles. Dylan y la chica penetraron en el bosque detrás de Ryku y se reunieron con amigo. Entonces Dylan también presenció lo singular que había captado el interés de Cetile. Más allá de los árboles había un camino oculto. Gracias a las dos filas se escondía muy bien en la maleza, lo único que conseguía revelarlo era la misteriosa posición de los árboles al poco de pasar aquellas dos normales. El camino era fino, de no más de metro y medio de ancho, lo que aumentaba su discreción.

—¿A dónde creéis que llevará? —preguntó Cetile.

—Este camino no figura en el mapa —contó Ryku asegurándose de ello—. Es posible que sea…

—El camino que lleva a la casa oculta del desafío —terminó Dylan.

—¿De verdad pensáis eso? —Cetile no estaba muy convencida de que fuera así.

—Las probabilidades son muy altas. Una casa oculta en algún lugar de la Zona Safari, un desafío para encontrarla, un camino escondido en un bosque que no figura en el mapa que lleve hasta esta… todo encaja.

—Dicho de esa forma, pues sí que parece que nos encontremos en la ruta hacia esa casa.

—Salgamos de dudas y vayamos por aquí, a ver dónde acaba —instó Ryku.

Dylan y Cetile asintieron en acuerdo con su amigo y avanzaron por el camino oculto en el bosque. Debido a la poca amplitud de este, el grupo se movía en fila a la vez que sorteaban la recuperación de terreno por parte de los árboles. En más de una ocasión los tres jóvenes se tropezaron con alguna rama que sobresalía de la tierra. Al cabo de más de diez minutos pasando por el intrincado recorrido, el grupo consiguió salir del bosque y andar por una tierra menos abrupta. Los tres se tomaron un pequeño descanso con tal de relajar los pies de la ardua caminata. Aprovecharon esos instantes de descanso para ver a dónde habían ido a parar.

La zona oculta hacía honor a su título impuesto, ya que el campo no estaba habitado por Pokémon salvajes y las colinas formaban un muro que impedían su acceso a esta a menos que las escalasen. Había también la orilla de un lago, el cual poseía unas grandes dimensiones y se partía en dos por un pequeño muro de piedras formadas a propósito. Por último, ahí se encontraba el objetivo del desafío de la Zona Safari: la casa escondida. Sin duda se ubicaba de una manera tan magistral en un giro de las colinas que era literalmente imposible verla desde ningún otro ángulo que no fuera en el que se hallaban los tres jóvenes.

Contentos de haber completado el desafío, Ryku, Dylan y Cetile fueron a la casa nada más el dolor de sus pies disminuyó y picaron en la puerta. Segundos después les abrió un guarda que vestía un uniforme de color verde oscuro.

—¿Os puedo ayudar en algo? —les preguntó.

—Venimos por el desafío de la Zona Safari —explicó Ryku. Él y Dylan levantaron los brazos y enseñaron las pulseras naranjas colgando en sus muñecas.

—Oh, hacía tiempo que nadie se aventuraba a realizar el desafío, y mucho menos a completarlo —comentó el guarda sorprendido—. Mis más sinceras felicitaciones. Aunque… ¿Solo sois vosotros dos? ¿Y vuestra compañera?

Cetile sacó de su bolsillo la pulsera.

—Yo no participo activamente, pero aun así estoy en la prueba igual que mis amigos. No me importa si no me llevo la recompensa.

—Bueno, mientras poseas la pulsera, tienes el derecho al premio —explicó el guarda—. Adelante, pasad. Os ha debido costar llegar hasta aquí.

Ryku, Dylan y Cetile aceptaron la invitación del guarda y entraron en la casa. Esta era muy simple. Tenía todo lo necesario para que viviera una persona: un baño, una habitación con una cama, una cocina y un comedor. Si no fuera porque la cocina y el alumbrado destacaban por encima del amueblado de la casa, casi podía pasar por una casa rural. El guarda pidió que tomaran asiento en unos sillones cerca de la chimenea mientras él iba a por aperitivos y la recompensa del desafío. En menos de un minuto, les había dejado en una mesa de patas cortas un plato de galletas y unos zumos y había recogido el premio. Se sentó en el último sillón libre y enseñó un disco idéntico al de una Máquina Técnica, pero con una superficie azulada.

—Esto es una Máquina Oculta. Supongo que ya sabéis lo que eso significa.

—Un disco que contiene un movimiento poco común, que no se vende en ninguna parte y es intransferible —definió Dylan.

—Exactamente. Antes de entregar una a cada uno, ¿me podríais revelar el tipo de Enlace que tenéis?

—Yo uso uno de tipo fuego —respondió Ryku.

—Yo uno de agua —añadió Dylan.

—Y yo uno de planta —sentenció Cetile.

El hombre movió la cabeza, decepcionado.

—Me temo que esta Máquina Oculta solo le servirá uno de vosotros. Concretamente, al del Enlace de tipo agua.

—¿Por qué?

—Este disco contiene el movimiento Surf, un ataque de agua de gran potencia que lanza extraordinarias olas contra el enemigo. Dicho movimiento solo lo pueden aprender la mayoría de Pokémon acuáticos y algunos más que no son ni de tipo agua ni viven en el mar o los lagos. Dudo mucho que un tipo fuego y un tipo planta como lo son vuestros Enlaces puedan aprender el movimiento.

—Entonces, ¿qué premio recibe aquel que no puede utilizar la Máquina Oculta? —inquirió Cetile—. No me digas que no recompensa a alguien que ha completado el desafío, ¿verdad?

—En absoluto. Aunque, a mí ver, la otra compensación por finalizar el desafío con éxito es más como un premio de consolación.

—¿Qué se supone que es?

—Un pago de veinte mil Monedas de Combate.

Ryku estuvo a punto de expulsar el líquido de la bebida y regar a sus amigos.

—¿Veinte mil Monedas de Combate un premio de consolación? Entiendo que la Máquina Oculta sea mucho mejor que el dinero para entrenadores, pero hablamos de veinte mil monedas —repuso Ryku—. Esa cantidad de dinero no se gana porque sí. Es como un segundo premio que otra cosa.

—Si lo ves así, perfecto. Os daré unas tarjetas con esa cantidad y las podréis canjear en la recepción del edificio principal.

El grupo se quedó un tiempo recuperando las fuerzas en la casa oculta y aplacando las necesidades de la naturaleza. Antes de volver, a Cetile le apareció conmemorar el éxito del desafío haciéndose una foto en la casa. El guarda se aseguró de que no hubiera nada que pudiera servir de pista para localizar la casa y tomó personalmente la fotografía. Los tres jóvenes sonrieron a la cámara frente a la chimenea y levantando sus respectivos premios. Una vez hecha y siendo validada por la propia Cetile, se despidieron del guarda y regresaron al principio de la Zona Safari procurando que el camino oculto en el bosque continuara siendo así.

Volviendo por las zonas que habían visitado, Cetile tuvo la oportunidad de hacer nuevas fotos a otros Pokémon exóticos como una manada de Tauros, un banco de Goldeen en un lago con pequeñas islas de arena ocupadas por Slowpoke y a un puñado de Venomoth volando por ahí. Nada más llegar al edificio principal de la Zona Safari, Cetile ya había llenado por completo una de las tarjetas de memoria. Ryku y Dylan se preguntaron cuántas fotografías estaría dispuesta a hacer su amiga y, en especial, cuántas tarjetas de memoria había traído consigo.

Antes de abandonar definitivamente la Zona Safari, Ryku y Cetile canjearon el dinero de la tarjeta que les dio el guarda en la recepción y la mujer les felicitó por haber completado el desafío mientras ingresaba el dinero en sus carteras virtuales.

El grupo realizó una parada en el albergue para reposar de la aventura vivida en la Zona Safari y comer. Aún quedaba bastante día por delante, y todavía faltaba ir al Gimnasio de la ciudad con tal de que Ryku se apoderara de la medalla.


	20. Combate ponzoñoso

Ryku acababa de recuperar gran parte de su energía y estaba dispuesto a afrontar casi cualquier cosa. En esta ocasión, el líder del Gimnasio de ciudad Fucsia era su próximo objetivo. Esperó pacientemente a que Dylan y Cetile se encontraran con ganas de salir de sus habitaciones y del albergue; el Gimnasio estaba al final de la calle por lo que no había que caminar mucho y el tiempo se podía aprovechar para descansar un poco más. Un par de horas después de comer, el grupo se puso en marcha.

La calle albergaba casas que discernían mucho las unas de las otras. Había casas de playa, casas rurales como las que se encontraban al norte de la ciudad, un centro Técnico en mitad de todo que destacaba más que nunca con aquello que lo rodeaba y un centro Pokémon. Curiosamente, solo se había construido en un lado de la calle, mientras que en la otra tenía un muro de piedra marrón y un edificio como los que usaron para llegar al Camino de Bicis. Dylan explicó que era por la playa, que se ubicaba cerca de la calle y el terreno a ese lado imposibilitaba la construcción de más casas, además de permitir a las viviendas del otro lado de la calle gozar una unas buenas vistas en primera línea junto al mar.

Ryku, Dylan y Cetile se plantaron frente a lo que se suponía que era el Gimnasio de ciudad Fucsia. A diferencia de los otros en los que había estado Ryku, aquel no poseía nada que lo destacara como un edificio donde se efectuaban combates Pokémon ni daba pistas sobre el tipo de Enlace que empleaba el líder del Gimnasio. Parecía más concretamente una mansión de estilo japonés antiguo donde la primera persona que venía en mente que era propietario o propietaria de esta era el de una persona rica que le gustaba lo rústico. La mansión estaba rodeada por un muro de piedra blanca y una cresta de tejas color azul verdoso que, a su vez, imitaba el uso exclusivo de esos dos colores en todo el edificio. Por encima del muro se asomaban árboles que indicaban la existencia de un jardín al otro lado. Ryku y Cetile se quedaron admirando la arquitectura del Gimnasio un rato antes de reunirse con Dylan el cual ya esperaba delante de la entrada. Cuando el grupo volvió a juntarse, Dylan picó la puerta de madera varias veces.

—¿Está cerrado? —preguntó Ryku. Como todas las primeras veces que llegaban a un Gimnasio se lo encontraba cerrado o indispuesto, no esperaba que la situación fuera diferente.

—Está abierto —contestó Dylan—. Este Gimnasio también sirve como vivienda, por lo que hay que llamar al señor de la mansión si queremos acceder.

—Un Gimnasio que se usa como casa. No creía que fuera posible —dijo Cetile.

—¿Has visto más Gimnasios además del de tu prima, Cetile? —curioseó Dylan.

—¿He de recordarte que no salí nunca de ciudad Azulona hasta ayer?

—Bueno, Erika podía haberte hablado de los Gimnasios de los otros líderes.

—No fue el caso.

Dylan picó de nuevo la puerta tras casi un minuto sin recibir respuesta.

—¿Seguro que está abierto? —volvió a consultar Ryku.

—Completamente. La mansión es grande y es posible que tarden un poco en venir, ya lo verás. —Se mantuvieron en silencio y al cabo de un tiempo, se escucharon pisadas acercándose—. ¿Veis? Ya nos abre alguien.

Tal y como dijo Dylan, la puerta se abrió y apareció una chica de cabello morado recogido en una ancha coleta acabada en una serie de pinchos con una diadema amarilla y ojos del mismo color. Llevaba puesta una extraña vestimenta que daba la sensación de ser una única prenda adornada con accesorios que la dividían en varias partes. El vestido era totalmente negro, sin mangas y con la parte baja más ancha de lo normal en comparación al resto, que se ajustaba a la figura de la joven. Bajo el vestido tenía una segunda prenda de color ocre que cubría la falta de mangas de la vestimenta negra. Los antebrazos y las espinillas estaban tapados por unos brazaletes flexibles y ceñidos a estos del mismo color que su pelo y con bordes rosas. Finalmente, una bufanda rosa bastante larga rodeaba el cuello de la joven y caía por la espalda como una capa.

—¿Dylan? —dijo la joven. Se notaba que lo conocía—. ¿A qué has venido? ¿Al final sí has perdido la medalla del Gimnasio y debes retar a mi padre una vez más?

—Yo también me alegro de verte, Sachiko —saludó Dylan—. Y no, no vengo a obtener otra medalla. Vengo a ver un combate de Gimnasio.

—Ah, ¿sí? —Sachiko miró fríamente a Ryku y Cetile—. ¿Quién de ellos será el rival de mi padre? La chica no tiene pinta de ser muy buena luchadora.

—Para que lo sepas, lo soy —saltó Cetile.

—Ya, bueno. ¿Entonces eres o no quien retará a mi padre?

—No, seré yo quien se enfrente a tu padre —respondió Ryku rápidamente para que Sachiko dejara en paz a Cetile.

La joven de pelo morado miró de soslayo a Ryku.

—Sí. Tú das la sensación de haber combatido más que tu amiga. Bien, como vigilante del Gimnasio, he de asegurarme que no llamaré a mi padre por nada.

—¿Cuántas? —preguntó Ryku como si se aburriera de hacer lo mismo una y otra vez. Sachiko se sorprendió ligeramente, aunque sabiendo lo que significaba el requisito, el asombro no le duró mucho.

—Tres medallas. Si no las tienes, vuelve cuando hayas obtenido esa cantidad.

Ryku sacó del bolsillo el estuche y lo abrió delante de Sachiko. La joven contempló las cuatro medallas de Gimnasio que había en el interior. Asintió, satisfecha y Ryku guardó el estuche de nuevo en el bolsillo.

—Muy bien. Avisaré a mi padre de que tiene un nuevo contrincante. Adelante.

Sachiko se hizo a un lado y dejó pasar al grupo. Ryku miró alrededor y prestó especial atención en el jardín. Tenía pequeños arbustos, algún que otro árbol alto casi pegados a las paredes exteriores de la mansión y un estanque. Todo aquello reforzaba la sensación de que la mansión era de alguna persona rica o muy amante de las construcciones clásicas. Sachiko abrió la puerta y exigió que los tres jóvenes fueran descalzos mientras pisaran el suelo de la mansión. En ese momento, Ryku reparó en que Sachiko no llevaba calzado alguno más allá de unos calcetines. Debían ser gruesos si la permitían moverse por fuera de la mansión sin lastimarse los pies. Después, la joven de cabello morado guio al grupo hasta un salón con una mesa que apenas superaba la altura de las rodillas, cuatro cojines a modo de sillas, un par de armarios y unos cuantos cuadros de paisajes florales que fascinaron a Cetile. Sachiko les pidió que se acomodaran mientras iba a avisar a su padre de la llegada de un nuevo adversario y otros invitados. Ryku, Dylan y Cetile se sentaron sobre los cojines a esperar.

—Qué bonito es esto —comentó Cetile para romper el silencio—. Muy tradicional todo. Me gusta.

—No es de extrañar sabiendo lo que es la familia de Sachiko —dijo Dylan sin darle mucha importancia.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿No os habéis fijado en cómo va vestida Sachiko? ¿Pensáis que es normal ir así?

Ryku y Cetile intercambiaron una mirada. Ciertamente, esos ropajes no los lleva cualquiera.

—Mientras no esté en la calle, sí lo es, ¿no? —opinó Ryku.

—Hoy nos ha abierto desde dentro, pero cuando yo estuve aquí, vigilaba tan tranquilamente fuera con la misma ropa—contó Dylan—. Creedme cuando os digo que no veo que le importe lo que opine la gente de cómo va vestida por la calle. Y es porque está acostumbrada.

—¿Vas a ir al grano o vas a seguir mareando el Pidgey? —reclamó Cetile.

—No te gusta averiguarlo por tu cuenta, ¿eh? —dijo Dylan entre risillas—. Vale, allá va. Por muy irreal que suene, Sachiko y su familia son ninjas.

—¿Ninjas? Repitió Ryku—. ¿En serio?

—Tan en serio como que mi Enlace es de tipo agua. Yo también reaccioné igual, pero después de enfrentarme a Koga, el líder de este Gimnasio, ya no me parece tanta locura.

—¿Cómo todavía existen los ninjas? Deberían ser cosa del pasado hoy día —consideró Cetile.

—Quién sabe. Seguramente los ninjas de la actualidad no se parezcan tanto a los antiguos. Dudo que un líder de Gimnasio se dedique a espiar a personas importantes y, menos todavía, al asesinato. De ser así este Gimnasio ya tendría otro líder.

—Debe haber un motivo. Probablemente las técnicas ninja sean de utilidad para entrenar Pokémon. Como un estilo de combate especial para el tipo lucha o una manera diferente de pelear como un Pokémon de otro tipo —sospechó Ryku.

—Es lo más viable y lo que más sentido tiene —corroboró Dylan—. A fin de cuentas, Koga es entrenador de Enlace y Sachiko también, aunque ella no lleve puesta siempre el brazalete.

—Con todo esto, no logro desentrañar el tipo de Enlace que se emplea en este Gimnasio —cambió de tema Ryku—. Generalmente, con solo ver el aspecto de edificio me es suficiente. Pero esta mansión no me dice nada. Tampoco saber que el líder es un ninja me ayuda. Cualquier Pokémon se puede beneficiar de alguna forma de las técnicas que utilicen esa gente.

—¿Quieres que te lo revele yo? —preguntó Dylan—. A menos que sigas prefiriendo adivinarlo por ti mismo.

—Quiero mentalizarme ahora que tengo tiempo. Por favor, dímelo.

—Tipo veneno.

Un escalofrío recorrió todo el cuerpo de Ryku. Desde la vez que fue envenenado por un Beedrill en el bosque Verde, el tipo veneno se había convertido en el segundo tipo que menos le gustaba y, como ya reveló en su momento, lo temía. Específicamente, le asustaba ser envenenado y provocar una destrucción sin control alguno en su forma de Enlace. Aunque un combate de Gimnasio estaba muy controlado con cualquier especie de problema durante el conflicto, eso no quitaba el temor a que causara un incendio.

Cetile miró a Ryku, extrañada. Cambió de objetivo y con un movimiento de cabeza le trasmitió a Dylan el mensaje que no requería ser mencionado.

—Mejor que no lo sepas —le contestó. A Cetile no le gustó aquella respuesta—. Después del combate te lo cuento, ¿vale? No pongamos más nervioso a Ryku.

Cetile se tuvo que conformar con esa promesa.

—Vale. —Ryku se tranquilizó y enfocó en el enfrentamiento que le aguardaba—. ¿Qué Pokémon de veneno tiene Koga?

—No podría especificar —replicó Dylan. Ryku se desanimó—. No me malinterpretes, bien te diría el Pokémon contra el que me enfrente yo, pero me fijé en que Koga no tiene un único brazalete Enlace, sino tres. Hay tres Pokémon de tipo veneno contra los que te tocaría luchar y uno de ellos es un Venomoth, que se trata del Pokémon que yo afronté.

—Tres Enlaces… Koga debe ser un amante de los Pokémon si ha alcanzado tal hazaña —pensó Cetile.

Dylan negó con la cabeza.

—Koga es de esos entrenadores que tuvieron que adaptarse a nuevo estilo de combates Pokémon con la tecnología Enlace. Estoy convencido que sus Enlaces son de sus Pokémon, cuando los duelos se disputaban con más de un Pokémon.

—También es verdad.

Ryku estudió en la Pokédex todos los Pokémon que fueran de tipo veneno ya fuera primario o secundario. La búsqueda le proporcionó una gran cantidad de resultados, más de lo que el joven esperaba. Descartó de inmediato los Pokémon de tipo planta pues era imposible, o muy poco probable, que volviera a poseer la gran ventaja de tipo cuando lo había tenido en el Gimnasio anterior. También eliminó a los que pertenecían al tipo fantasma que, a pesar de ser los más factibles, no terminaban de encajar en el Gimnasio. En cuanto al resto, todos eran viables como posibles enemigos. Venomoth ya estaba elegido como una de las tres posibilidades por la información de Dylan. Con todo esto, Ryku terminó por abandonar el adelanto del Pokémon al que combatiría y confió que Koga repitiera el Enlace del Venomoth, así la pelea podría finalizar en poco tiempo.

Mientras el grupo continuaba con su conversación, la puerta corredera se abrió y Sachiko les hizo una señal para que la siguieran. Los tres jóvenes se levantaron de los cojines y acompañaron a Sachiko por los pasillos de la mansión hasta salir a un jardín interior. En él había la única construcción moderna de toda la mansión, apartada de las partes más tradicionales con tal de que no destacara demasiado por encima del resto de la casa. Aun así, el edificio conservaba un exterior idéntico a las paredes de la mansión, lo cual ayudaba a que pasara desapercibido con mayor facilidad. Lo único que llamaba la atención era el tejado, de color morado con un símbolo de una Pokéball en el frontón que lo identificaba como Gimnasio y unas puertas de hierro. Tampoco había ventanas por ninguna parte.

—Aquí se dividen los caminos —anunció Sachiko—. El que vaya a desafiar a mi padre esperará aquí y los que quieran ver el combate, iremos a otro sitio, ¿entendido? —Los tres asintieron—. Bien, ¿estás listo para enfrentarte al líder del Gimnasio? —inquirió dirigiéndose a Ryku.

—Lo estoy.

Sachiko golpeó la puerta de hierro emitiendo un interesante tono musical. Después se llevó a Dylan y Cetile de nuevo a la mansión. Los amigos de Ryku le desearon buena suerte y entraron en la residencia dejando a Ryku, no sin que antes Dylan recibiera el estuche de Ryku con tal de que no se perdiera, a solas frente la puerta de hierro. Esperó un breve periodo de tiempo hasta que al fin la puerta se abrió. No le recibió nadie. Cuando sus ojos consiguieron adaptarse a la luz del interior del edificio, Ryku vio a un hombre sentado de rodillas al fondo. Entró suponiendo que era lo que debía hacer y nada más sus pies pisaron el suelo del edificio, la puerta se cerró detrás de él.

Ryku se quedó en el sitio sin la menor intención de dar un paso al frente. Koga, quien debía ser aquel hombre sentado de rodillas al otro extremo de la sala, tampoco se había movido durante un tiempo. Ryku miró a su alrededor. La sala era, como se esperaba, bastante grande para los combates Pokémon. No obstante, pecaba de altura lo que significaba una gran limitación en los movimientos de Ryku en su forma Pokémon. Por otro lado, tanto el suelo como las paredes eran de madera y los pilares que lo mantenían todo en pie también, aunque de una más oscura con tal de diferenciarse del resto. Tras Koga había una pequeña tarima y en la pared del fondo colgaba justo en el centro una pancarta con unas palabras escritas en japonés y a un lado un par de armas medievales. Ryku se preocupó de lo que pudiera desencadenar con sus llamas. Luego se centró en el propio Koga.

Koga era un hombre de entrada edad. A simple vista, Ryku le echaba entre cuarenta y cincuenta años, incluso unos poco más de cincuenta. Tenía un pelo puntiagudo como Sachiko y de un tono azul apagado que pasaba a gris conforme se iba acercando a las orejas y la nuca. No se podía saber nada del color de los ojos pues el hombre los tenía cerrados en ese momento. Vestía igual que su hija, con una camisa y pantalón negros con bordes morados en las mangas y grises en la abertura del pecho. A partir de las rodillas, el pantalón se ocultaba tras una especie de pieza de armadura plateada con un toque morado al final. Los pies estaban cubiertos por gruesos calcetines negros que dejaban marcada una raya en medio de los dedos. Para terminar, los accesorios eran igual que los de Sachiko: un par de muñequeras negras y una bufanda roja tan larga que podía hacerse pasar por una capa.

Ryku no se había percatado hasta ahora, pero delante de Koga había cuatro brazaletes Enlace dorados. Probablemente tres de ellos eran los Enlaces que usaba él y el cuarto era para el contrincante. Koga abrió los ojos y miró fijamente a Ryku.

—Bienvenido a mi Gimnasio —le dijo—. Por favor, acércate.

Ryku caminó decidido hacia Koga. Cuando estuvo delante de él, se sentó en la misma posición que él. No sabía una manera cómoda de permanecer en esa postura, pero por respeto aguantaría el dolor en sus piernas que se estaba creando.

—¿Cómo te llamas? Sachiko no me lo ha mencionado.

—Ryku. Usted debe ser Koga, ¿no?

—Correcto. Soy Koga, uno de los ocho líderes de Gimnasio de Kanto. Los entrenadores a los que me he enfrentado en el pasado dicen que conmigo empieza la verdadera escalada para llegar a desafiar al Alto Mando.

—¿De verdad lo cree?

Koga sonrió.

—No. Soy tan fuerte como cualquiera de mis compañeros líderes. Con mis ventajas y desventajas por el tipo de Enlace que utilizo. Dime, Ryku, ¿Puedo saber de antemano a qué tipo de Enlace lucharé hoy?

Ryku se lo pensó detenidamente antes de contestar. Existía la posibilidad de que Koga eligiera el Enlace más adecuado de los tres que tenía contra él y obtener algún tipo de ventaja. Al final, decidió confiar en que no actuaría así y respondió a la pregunta.

—Tipo fuego.

—Comprendo. Será un combate equilibrado, sin ninguna ventaja ni resistencia por parte de ambos. Mi tipo de Enlace es el veneno.

—Lo sé, mi amigo Dylan me avisó antes.

—Ah, Dylan —recordó Koga—. Enlace de tipo agua. Muy defensivo, pero con poderosos ataques de agua. Sí, tuve un buen combate contra él. Pero hoy es tu turno. ¿Te contó algo más?

Ryku asintió.

—Estos tres brazaletes Enlace contienen un Enlace de tipo veneno que será el que uses en el combate de Gimnasio. Uno de ellos pertenece a un Venomoth, pero el resto no lo sé.

—Bien. Me alegra que la información que sale de aquí es limitada. Verás, me gusta imponer un reto distinto a cada entrenador que me desafía, así consigo que nadie prepare una estrategia antes del combate. Por eso utilizo tres Enlaces de los tres Pokémon más fuertes que llegué a entrenar en el pasado.

—¿Va a elegir uno en función del tipo de Enlace que le diga el contrincante? —Ryku no pudo ocultar su desconfianza.

—No. Tú lo harás. Tú determinarás el Enlace Pokémon que quieres que use. De ese modo serás tú mismo quien se imponga el reto del combate de Gimnasio contra mí. Puede que tengas suerte y puede que no. Adelante, escoge.

Ryku abrió los ojos, impactado por la reacción de Koga. Realmente no esperaba que el líder del Gimnasio fuera a permitirle elegir el Pokémon del Enlace contra el que lucharía. Aquello solo aumentaba los nervios del joven de seleccionar un Pokémon que, aunque fuera de tipo veneno, el tipo secundario pudiera resistir al suyo. Fue una decisión que Ryku tardó más de un minuto entero en aceptar. Al final, señaló con el dedo el brazalete dorado de la izquierda. Koga asintió, le entregó el brazalete que necesitaría para el combate y recogió el resto.

Mientras Ryku transfería su Enlace al dorado, Koga guardó los que no usaría y se puso el que habían decretado para él. Luego Ryku preguntó dónde podía dejar su brazalete original y el hombre se lo cogió y lo dejó con el resto de los brazaletes. Una vez todo en su sitio, Koga pulsó el botón de un mando que hizo salir de la pared de la izquierda de Ryku la ya clásica pantalla donde se registraban los Enlaces y enseñaban el progreso del combate con las barras de vida. Cuando la imagen esperaba a que se activaran los Enlaces de los brazaletes dorados, Koga apartó el mando y pidió a Ryku que se colocara en el otro extremo del campo de batalla. Ryku obedeció y se dirigió a esa posición. Una vez allí, se dio la vuelta y se colocó cara a cara con Koga.

—Cuando tú quieras empezar.

Ryku realizó un último momento para concentrarse y, al verse preparado, activó su Enlace y se transformó en Charizard. Koga esperó pacientemente a que la conversión del joven finalizara antes de iniciar la suya. En cuanto comprobó que Ryku no le quitaba los ojos de encima, activó el suyo. Ryku contempló como Koga se envolvía en el aura blanca y poco a poco aparentaba una forma menos humana. El espectáculo le produjo náuseas por cómo se observaba la transformación de Koga porque, literalmente, el cuerpo del hombre se derretía y se expandía a su alrededor. No era nada agradable de ver. Finalmente, la transformación de Koga acabó y surgió el cuerpo morado y líquido de un Muk. Ryku se recuperó de la mala sensación creada por la transformación de Koga y se acostumbró a mirar sin repugnancia al Muk. Su siguiente reacción fue de decepción; no le había tocado el Venomoth con el que tendría un combate corto por ser efectivo contra el tipo bicho. Se le pasó por la cabeza pensar en cuál será el último Enlace que poseía Koga, pero aceptó que jamás lo sabría.

La pantalla registró los Enlaces, cargó las barras de vida de ambos Pokémon e inició la cuenta regresiva. Cuando sonó el pitido más largo, el combate había comenzado.

Ryku atacó primero abalanzándose sobre Koga con su movimiento Ataque ala. Aunque el Muk fuera un monstruo líquido, este era lo bastante espeso como para que los golpes físicos se notaran y no los ignorara. Koga se defendió abriendo la boca en el preciso momento en el que Ryku golpeó con una de sus alas brillando en un aura blanca. Sorprendentemente, aquello mitigó el daño y Ryku recibió un horrendo hedor que lo hizo retroceder casi sin terminar el ataque. Al regresar a una posición segura, el joven miró instintivamente su barra de vida aterrado de encontrarse con lo que más temía de combate. Por suerte, el hedor no había tenido ningún efecto secundario y el mordisco que había empleado Koga como defensa solo le había reducido la vida en un cinco por ciento, mientras que su Ataque ala le había arrebatado un quince por ciento de la del Muk.

Ahora era el turno de Koga de contraatacar con algún movimiento venenoso. Tenía la oportunidad perfecta para acertar uno de sus movimientos, pues Ryku seguía distraído mirando la pantalla. Sin embargo, Koga actuó de manera defensiva y empezó a expulsar vapor de su propio cuerpo. El sonido del humo saliendo a presión de la piel del Muk alertó a Ryku y se tapó la nariz por si aquel humo resultaba ser tóxico. Sus sospechas fallaron cuando el tufo se fue solidificando y produciendo una especie de líquido amarillento que caía suavemente por todo el cuerpo del Muk. Pronto Koga estuvo absolutamente cubierto por el líquido amarillo y, por unos segundos, parecía haberse convertido en una estatua de oro. De repente, el líquido se mezcló con la propia esencia líquida del Pokémon de tipo veneno y terminó dándole un toque brillante a su masa. Ryku no tenía idea de lo que había hecho su rival, pero estaba claro que debía ir con cuidado la próxima vez que optara por un ataque físico.

Koga ya se preparó para su próxima ofensiva cuando Ryku respondió a tiempo y evitó que el Muk lanzara lo que estuviera ideando escupiendo un lanzallamas hacia la masa morada. Ryku sabía lo que hacía al emitir el fuego, pero era su único ataque a distancia y no iba a usar un ataque cuerpo a cuerpo después de lo visto hacía escasos segundos. Las llamas viajaron a gran velocidad y cubrieron al Muk en fuego por completo. Ryku continuó expulsando el torrente ardiente hasta que creyó adecuado cortar la combustión; es decir, hasta que casi no podía aguantar más la respiración. No pudo comprobar el efecto de su devastador lanzallamas en un entorno de madera pues se levantó una humareda que volvió invisible al Muk en su interior. Por suerte, había un método para comprobarlo mientras se disipaba el humo.

La pantalla también había sido envuelta en el humo negro, pero al haber menos densidad que en el lugar donde estaba Koga, se clarificó más deprisa. Ryku miró detalladamente la barra de vida de Koga y recibió la sorpresa más inesperada que le podía pasar por la cabeza. Koga, por insólito que apareciera, había resistido las abrasadoras llamas con tal dureza que su barra de vida no había descendido más del porcentaje perdido por la anterior agresión.

¿Qué había ocurrido? Ryku no le veía ninguna lógica en que el Muk hubiera soportado tan bien su lanzallamas. Era imposible que no hubiera sufrido daños, aunque fuera ligeramente, después de que hubiera sido envuelto en su totalidad. Al disiparse el humo, Ryku se quedó estupefacto al no ver a simple vista el pastoso cuerpo del Muk. Aquello empeoraba el sentido a la situación actual. Pero al mirar con mayor atención al sitio donde se suponía que estaba Koga, Ryku se percató de una mancha morada que se agitaba como si tuviera vida propia. ¿Eso era Koga?, pensó Ryku. La respuesta vino poco después de cuestionarse cuando la mácula empezó a aumentar en tamaño y, al cabo de unos segundos, el Muk regresó a su estado natural.

Koga no tardó en encadenar su recuperada forma con un nuevo ataque. Esta vez, Ryku se había distraído intentando comprender el movimiento que había empleado para encogerse a tan diminuto tamaño y permitió que el Muk inflara la boca como un globo. El Charizard se dio cuenta de que Koga estaba a punto de lanzar un nuevo ataque y solo podía defenderse de lo que fuera. Llegado el punto máximo en el que la boca del Muk era capaz de mantenerse cerrada sin estallar, este la abrió y expulsó una gran cantidad de gas de un muy reconocible aspecto venenoso. La sala se vio absolutamente llena de dicho gas y Ryku, aterrorizado al saber lo que le provocaría ese humo, actuó por instinto y aguantó la respiración esperando a que el vaho se disipara cuanto antes.

Diez segundos. Veinte. Treinta. El gas empezó a desvanecerse. Cuarenta. Los pulmones de Ryku empezaban a quejarse ya pedir oxígeno, pero él continuaba conteniendo el aire. Un minuto. Ryku no pudo más, expulsó todo el aire acumulado y se tapó la nariz con las manos creyendo que así filtraría el veneno en el aire al volver a respirar. El poco oxígeno que recuperó después de la exhalación le sirvió para usar las alas, batirlas y hacer que el viento apartara el gas de su cuerpo. Funcionó. El poco aire venenoso que quedaba terminó por esfumarse y la sala regresó a un estado normal. No obstante…

Ryku echó un rápido vistazo a la pantalla y miró su barra de vida. Aquella necesitada respiración podía haber sido la clave que lo llevara al envenenamiento. Se sentía mareado, aunque desconocía si era por la falta de oxígeno o se trataba de un síntoma de haberse emponzoñado. La suerte le sonrió cuando no vio el icono violeta del estado alterado de veneno.

Koga inició su siguiente ataque y tardó muy poco tiempo en tenerlo listo para usarlo. Ryku no perdía de vista al Muk y también se dispuso a esquivar lo que fuera que iba a lanzarle Koga. Sin embargo, todavía se recuperaba del lapso en el que no había respirado con normalidad y aquello redujo enormemente durante breves segundos su capacidad de evasión. No le quedó más remedio que protegerse. Koga ignoró las defensas del Charizard y disparó varios escupitajos de un morado brillante que dieron de lleno en Ryku. El joven se contrajo por el impacto de los proyectiles y se asqueó por el horripilante aroma que desprendían. Tuvo la sensación de que su cuerpo se derretía en las zonas en las que habían acertado los escupitajos. Por suerte, solo permanecía en una sensación, pero el aroma y el dolor no lo eran. Ryku cayó de rodillas como si hubiera sido derrotado con el único ataque real de Koga, aunque la realidad era distinta, pues en su barra de vida solo había desaparecido un treinta por ciento y todavía mantenía el color verde.

Ryku intentó reincorporarse y actuar de alguna forma, incluso si sus ataques fallaban otra vez. Solo quería evitar que Koga encadenara sus movimientos. Por desgracia, cuando alzó la cabeza le dio en el rostro una nueva salva de escupitajos y, esta vez, no logró protegerse. Ahora el combate se inclinaba a la victoria de Koga sobre él con una diferencia en las barras de vida del sesenta por ciento. Si el próximo ataque del Muk alcanzaba el nivel crítico de daño, la pelea terminaría. De lo contrario, aún tendría una segunda oportunidad. Ryku se limpió los residuos que bloqueaban la vista; no iba a tolerar que eso pasara.

Cuando se levantó, de repente Ryku empezó a marearse y a ver borroso su alrededor. Esa sensación despertó un viejo recuerdo en Ryku: el ataque de los Beedrill en el bosque Verde. Concretamente, cuando uno de ellos lo envenenó de un solo picotazo. Lo que Ryku había estado procurando no sufrir en el combate había sucedido al fin. La pantalla mostró el icono morado con las letras «ENV» bajo la foto del Charizard. Ryku debía conservar la calma, impedir que los delirios causados por el veneno acabaran trayendo al caótico Charizard que le narró Dylan. Debía concentrarse o por culpa de eso ya podía dar el combate por perdido. Sin embargo, el veneno actuaba lentamente haciendo imposible resistir sus efectos. Era inevitable que en cualquier momento la mente de Ryku se ofuscara y surgiría la destrucción. Ese momento no se hizo esperar cuando la barra de vida de Ryku descendió a causa del veneno.

Koga se dio cuenta del estado de Ryku y del delirio que le había invadido por el veneno nada más observar la posición en la que se había quedado Ryku. Lo que no sabía era cómo reaccionaba cuando se encontraba así. Cuando se fijó en los ojos del Charizard, averiguó que estaba a punto de descubrirlo.

El Charizard rugió con una tremenda fuerza que hizo temblar la líquida piel del Muk y lanzó un torrente de llamas hacia Koga igual al primero que disparó. Koga reaccionó de la misma manera y redujo su cuerpo hasta niveles muy pequeños para resistir perfectamente el calor del fuego. No obstante, cuando las llamas atraparon al Muk, este sintió que algo iba mal. El calor era más intenso, más ardiente que el anterior lanzallamas. Seguía siendo muy resistente al fuego gracias a su diminuto tamaño, pero este lo penetró con mayor facilidad y sintió cómo su barra de vida descendía un poco. Con tal de impedir que el Charizard expulsara más llamas, aumentó su cuerpo bruscamente y soltó una nube de gas venenoso. Dicha nube consiguió su cometido y el Charizard cerró la boca, pero no acabó ahí su ataque.

Koga no estaba seguro de salir victorioso del combate. El joven ya no era quien luchaba, sino un Charizard cegado por la ira producido por las alucinaciones del veneno. Si algo bien sabía de esa especie Pokémon, era que en esa fase perdían habilidad por fuerza. Mucha fuerza. Y el campo de batalla resultaba idóneo para que el Pokémon de fuego sacara el máximo partido a tal poder, y Koga no poseía ningún set de movimientos útil para soportar los próximos ataques potenciados más allá de aumentar sus defensas con la armadura ácida que se había echado al principio de la lucha. Y, aun así, algo le decía que las llamas volverían a superar la resistencia de la armadura. Sus únicas opciones eran disparar más escupitajos, más residuos o aguantar hasta que el veneno desactivara el Enlace del Charizard. Empleó ambas elecciones por igual.

El Charizard esta vez no tuvo problemas en eliminar los escupitajos de Koga carbonizándolos con llamas y dando colateralmente a Koga. El Muk suportó el fuego porque no era él el objetivo principal. En ese instante, Ryku recuperó el control de sus actos y se topó con el Muk sufriendo más de lo que había conseguido hasta ahora. Echó un rápido vistazo a la pantalla y comprobó que su vida había descendido un poco desde la última vez que miró. Cuando su barra de vida volvía descender por el veneno, los delirios regresaron lentamente a Ryku y el joven aguantó todo lo que pudo por no volver a caer en la locura. Sabía que era una causa perdida luchar contra el veneno; así que, por lo menos, haría que su lado frenético se centrara en Koga y no en incendiar el campo de batalla. Reanudó su lanzallamas y se fue acercando al Muk. Tras caminar unos tres metros, los delirios volvieron a tomar el control de su mente.

Koga estaba contra las cuerdas. Su movilidad era muy reducida y el Charizard no hacía más que escupirle torrentes de llamas. Su armadura ácida no cumplía su función y el gas venenoso no servía para ocultarse y sus escupitajos ya eran predecibles. Solo le quedó encogerse, reducirse lo máximo posible, esconderse y esperar a que el veneno acabara el combate por él.

Pero no fue así.

El Charizard se había acercado lo suficiente a Koga como para asestarle algún puñetazo, coletazo o aletazo. No obstante, no realizó ninguno de esos movimientos. En realidad, agarró con ambos brazos el cuerpo del Muk y, para que no le contraatacara, uno de los brazos se clavó bajo la mandíbula superior. Luego, con un rugido, el Charizard levantó el poco peso del cuerpo del Muk por encima del suyo y luego lo tiró como si de una piedra se tratara. La caída no fue muy dañina, pues el Muk esparció todo su cuerpo por el campo de batalla y mitigar el daño recibido. Había perdido algo de vida, sí, pero muy poca al haber expandido su cuerpo. Cuando regresó a su forma habitual, sintió en su espalda el inconfundible golpe de un puñetazo que lo mandó unos cuantos metros sin tocar el suelo. Aunque el daño estaba hecho, Koga se las apañó para fingir haber sido derrotado soltando partes de su cuerpo líquido por el campo de batalla y encogiéndose a medida que se movía por el puñetazo del Charizard. Antes de tocar el suelo, a simple vista su cuerpo había desaparecido en la madera del suelo.

El Charizard rugió como si no se hubiera satisfecho con el último ataque y buscó al Muk allá donde estuviera. Frustrado de no dar con él, escupió llamas en todas direcciones. En un momento de cansancio, Ryku volvió en sí y se topó con el panorama que menos deseaba contemplar: fuego por todo el campo de batalla. Extrañamente, el fuego no permanecía mucho tiempo activo y se extinguía rápidamente. Entre las llamas, Ryku se percató de una pequeña que seguía ardiendo a pesar de todo. Ahí había algo que no la sofocaba, algo capaz de mantenerla encendida. Se acercó a ella y descubrió que se trataba del Muk, el cual había contraído su cuerpo hasta un muy diminuto tamaño. Ryku vio la oportunidad de atacar, pero no con llamas, sino con algo más sencillo: un pisotón. Levantó la pata y, antes de que pudiera pisar el Muk, el veneno regresó y ofuscó su mente una vez más. Por suerte, en esta ocasión resultó muy útil pues el Charizard pisoteó con todas sus fuerzas al Muk y rugió de nuevo, ahora ya orgulloso de su ofensiva.

Un brillo surgió pocos segundos después de la pisada bajo la pata del Charizard y explotó en un intenso destello que lanzó de espaldas al Pokémon de fuego y cayó sobre sus alas haciendo muy doloroso el impacto. Tanto, que el Charizard también brilló y explotó en un haz de luz. Ryku regresó a su forma humana, cansado por los efectos del veneno. Por fin había recuperado el control de su mente y los delirios habían cedido. Incluso la molesta sensación de conservar las alas del Charizard en forma humana había vuelto. Ryku ya se preguntaba cuándo volvería a sentirlo. Era la prueba más irrefutable de que era él mismo.

Koga se levantó y estiró las arrugas en su traje aparte de un poco de polvo. Miró la pantalla del Gimnasio y esta indicaba a Ryku como vencedor del combate. Serio, asintió y aceptó su derrota y lo que debía hacer a continuación. Vio al joven aún tirado en el suelo y se aproximó a tenderle la mano. Ryku agradeció la ayuda y se irguió procurando no demostrar la incómoda sensación de las alas que tenía en esos momentos. Rezaba que terminara pronto.

—Has luchado bien, aunque no precisamente por cuenta propia —dijo Koga mientras iba a por el mando y escondía la pantalla.

—Lo lamento —se disculpó Ryku—. Descubrí recientemente que cuando estoy envenenado enloquezco de tal manera que no soy yo. En ocasiones recupero el control, pero hasta que no me libro del veneno siempre acabaré en ese estado frenético. Confiaba en que no acabara de esa forma durante el combate.

—Una esperanza muy efímera cuando mi tipo de Gimnasio gira por completo en envenenar al rival —opinó Koga—. Aun así, en ningún momento rompiste las reglas de un combate de Gimnasio, por lo que, como ha señalado la pantalla, me has vencido y debo recompensarte con la medalla de mi Gimnasio.

—Si usted lo ve así, no protestaré. Gracias. —Ryku echó una mirada al campo de batalla y contempló las líneas negras que había por todo este—. Pido perdón por haber causado tantos destrozos. Es posible que tenga que cambiar la madera.

—No hubiera hecho que mi campo de batalla fuera de madera si no pudiera resistir hasta el ataque más poderoso existente —comentó Koga con una sonrisa. La primera vez que Ryku le veía adquirir una cara más alegre—. Eso sí, habrá que hacer limpieza a fondo y comprobar que la capa de cristal no se ha agrietado.

Ryku levantó una ceja.

—¿Capa de cristal? —repitió confuso—. ¿A qué se refiere?

—La madera está protegida por una capa de dicho material que imita perfectamente aquello sobre el cual está puesto. En este caso, aumenta mucho la dureza de la madera e impide que los elementos la destrocen. Como ya he dicho, hasta el ataque más poderoso no le haría nada. Si te fijas muy bien, puedes ver la madera desprender brillos y reflejos según como dé la luz a la superficie.

A Ryku le entró la curiosidad y pegó la cabeza en el suelo para observar aquella capa. Le costó bastante pues la luz no daba un reflejo visible ni siquiera a un centímetro de este, pero sí se percató de algunos brillitos que se iban en menos de un segundo. Ryku no podía hacer más que asombrarse por estar pisando madera recubierta de cristal. Le encantaba sobre todo porque significaba que sus llamas no podrían incendiar el campo de batalla por mucho que lo intentara. Resultaba alentador saberlo. Mientras tanto, Koga se quitó el brazalete dorado y lo dejó junto al resto. Luego cogió el brazalete original de Ryku y la medalla del Gimnasio y, antes de cerrar el compartimento donde se guardaba todo, hizo el intercambio de brazaletes con el joven. Justo después, el hombre de ropajes de ninja extendió el brazo y puso frente al Ryku la medalla que había recogido.

—Yo, Koga, líder del Gimnasio de ciudad Fucsia, te hago entrega de la medalla Alma, así como una recompensa en Monedas de Combate por tu victoria.

Ryku observó unos segundos la medalla Alma y su forma de corazón rosa. Curiosamente, le sorprendía el aspecto de esta, pues en general las medallas hacían una vaga referencia al tipo de Gimnasio que era. ¿Cómo se podía relacionar la medalla Alma con un Gimnasio de tipo veneno? Sin duda era una interesante incógnita. Tomó la medalla y unos segundos después, sonó el pitido de la cartera conforme había recibido una transferencia de Monedas de Combate.

—Buena suerte en lo que te quede de viaje —deseó Koga—. Aún te faltan un mínimo de cinco medallas más si has venido con las justas para desafiarme. Independientemente de eso, no te relajes. La cuesta hacia el Alto Mando se complica a partir de aquí.

—Lo tendré muy en cuenta. Gracias.

Ryku salió del edificio y entró en la residencia por la única puerta que sabía dónde llevaba. De ahí no se movió por miedo a perderse y esperó a que sus amigos lo llamaran y fueran a por él. No transcurrieron ni cinco minutos cuando Ryku escuchó la voz de Cetile preguntar por él en el jardín interior. Abrió la puerta y les avisó dónde estaba. Una vez reunido el grupo, Dylan y Cetile tenían mucho que hablar con Ryku.

—Otra vez el veneno, ¿eh? —dijo Dylan como si hubiera estado reservando esa oración por mucho tiempo.

—Intenté evitarlo, pero fue imposible —respondió Ryku entre risas y ligeramente avergonzado—. Pero he de admitir que me ayudó mucho la locura en la que me sumergió el veneno.

—No lo conviertas en una costumbre.

—Ni por todo el dinero del mundo se me pasaría por la cabeza pelear así.

Ryku y Dylan rieron con ganas.

—Así que eso era a lo que se refería Dylan con «no envenenes a un Charizard si no quieres salir mal parado» —comentó Cetile—. Te veía muy asustado cuando te salió el icono morado de envenenamiento.

—Es un problema que descubrí con Dylan hace un tiempo ya. Es la segunda vez que me ocurre —añadió Ryku—. Y sí, creo que con este combate de Gimnasio puedo confirmar definitivamente que me aterra que me envenenen.

—Bueno, ya ha pasado lo peor. Ahora, a por la próxima medalla —animó Dylan.

—A por la próxima —apoyó Ryku levantando la medalla Alma.

Dylan devolvió a Ryku su estuche y este guardó la medalla Alma junto a las otras cuatro. Ya solo le quedaban tres. Dylan llamó a Sachiko, la cual había permanecido alejada del grupo para no molestarlos, y ella los condujo de vuelta a la puerta principal de la mansión, recuperando sus calzados por el camino y se despidió de ellos. Pero antes, Sachiko también le deseó suerte a Ryku en su viaje de recolección de medallas. Haber ganado a su padre demostró que era fuerte y que podría conseguir las que le faltasen. Dicho esto, cerró la puerta de la mansión y el grupo regresó al albergue. Ryku necesitaba mucho un buen descanso si pretendía partir a la mañana siguiente a por su siguiente medalla tras el intenso día vivido hoy.

Lo primero que hizo Ryku nada más llegar al albergue, fue encerrarse en su habitación hasta la hora de cenar. Se tiró en la cama y esperó tranquilamente. En un punto del descanso, Ryku recordó algo que no había hecho desde hacía muchos días: contar a sus padres su progreso sobre la recolección de medallas. Había grabado el vídeo de cuando obtuvo la medalla de Surge en ciudad Carmín, pero con el incidente de la central Energía terminó por no enviarlo. Esta vez debía ser más general con tal de no hacer un vídeo tremendamente extenso. Demasiadas cosas habían ocurrido en estos últimos días como para explayarse. Ryku borró el último vídeo que grabó y creó uno desde cero explicando muy por encima todo lo que veía conveniente explicar. Lógicamente, se saltó los asuntos de la central Energía y la Torre Pokémon por no preocuparlos más de lo necesario. Sí que detalló en el encuentro con Eric y hacer una nueva amiga y compañera de viaje con Cetile, aunque de ella obvió lo estrictos que eran sus padres con que su hija abandonara la ciudad. Finalizó el vídeo con todo lo vivido hoy y enseñando el estuche con las medallas de Gimnasio las cuales resultaba un tanto complicado de que la cámara holográfica lo pillara correctamente. Una vez revisado el vídeo, lo envió a sus padres. Después, se tumbó en la cama y se relajó.

A la hora de cenar, Ryku debatió con Dylan acerca de su próximo destino. Ya no había muchas opciones que elegir; faltaban tres Gimnasios y uno de ellos aún no estaba abierto y otro era inaccesible por las restricciones de la ciudad.

—Isla Canela es nuestra mejor elección ahora —sentenció Dylan—. Con Sabrina incapaz de recibir entrenadores y el Gimnasio de ciudad Verde sin noticias de haber dado con un nuevo líder que abra sus puertas, ese Gimnasio es el único disponible.

—Sabía que el día de ir a la isla llegaría pronto, y aun así no sé si estoy preparado para ir allí. ¿Está muy lejos?

Dylan levantó la barbilla recordando cuánto le costó a él llegar hasta la isla.

—Si mal no recuerdo, no tenemos que temer por nada. Isla Canela, al tener un Gimnasio que acoge a muchos entrenadores anualmente, posee una ruta prediseñada para llegar hasta ella sin mayores dificultados. Si nos cansamos, tenemos unas islillas donde recuperarnos.

—Entonces no hay problemas —dijo Ryku aliviado.

—Perdonad que interrumpa, pero ¿qué hay de mí? —intervino Cetile—. No pensareis en dejarme aquí, ¿verdad?

—Es verdad, ahora tenemos un acompañante más, Dylan. ¿Cómo nos afecta eso? —inquirió Ryku.

Dylan miró a Cetile.

—¿Te mareas en alta mar? ¿Sabes nadar? ¿Crees que tienes buen equilibro?

Cetile no entendió bien, pero respondió.

—No me mareo. Sí, sé nadar. Y sí, pienso que tengo buen equilibrio. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Perfecto, entonces puedo ser tu transporte por mar —reveló Dylan—. Cuando nado no suelo ir bajo el agua y siempre dejo una buena parte del caparazón por encima del agua. Si no te molesta ir sobre el caparazón de un Blastoise, el problema estaría más que solventado.

—Me vale —concluyó Cetile.

—Muy bien. Mañana tienes previsto que nos pongamos en marcha, ¿no Ryku? —El joven asintió—. De acuerdo. Habrá que ir a la playa de la ciudad, desde la cual se inicia la ruta marítima.

Mientras finalizaban la cena, uno de los trabajadores encendió la televisión tras haber escuchado un rumor que creyó que interesaría a los entrenadores del comedor. Puso el canal de noticias y subió el volumen para aquel que le importara. Al principio no se decía nada que no se supiera ya. Hablaban del estado del S.S. Anne y de la central Energía después de sus respectivos accidentes, del nacimiento de una nueva especie de Pokémon a partir de un fósil y de otras historias más enfocadas a la cultura general. Casi los pocos interesados estuvieron a punto de ignorar las noticias cuando la presentadora informó de un comunicado que, al parecer, ya existía desde hacía un tiempo. Dijo:

—Recordamos a aquellos entrenadores que quieran obtener la medalla del Gimnasio de ciudad Azafrán que ahora podrán intentarlo. Sabrina, la líder de dicho Gimnasio, ha conseguido mermar ligeramente la seguridad que actualmente impide el acceso a la ciudad. Ahora, es posible entrar si un cumple ciertos requisitos que se adecúan y aplican según las necesidades de cada uno en los controles y permanecerá así durante el próximo mes antes de volver a cerrarse.

El resto de la noticia dejó de llamar la atención y ya se conversaba entre los entrenadores sobre ir a ciudad Azafrán a por la medalla del Gimnasio. Como era lógico, Ryku también habló de ellos con sus amigos.

—¿Dejamos el plan de isla Canela para después de estar en ciudad Azafrán?

—A mí no me tienes que convencer —contestó Dylan—. Me sigue apeteciendo visitar a mis padres.

—¿Y tú, Cetile?

—No me disgusta aplazar el viaje por mar para ir a la capital de la región.

—Decidido, entonces. Ciudad Azafrán será nuestro próximo destino.


	21. De camino a ciudad Azafrán

Lo que despertó a Ryku no fue la alarma del brazalete, sino el sonido de la notificación al recibir un mensaje de vídeo. Sus padres no habían tardado mucho en contestarle, puede que incluso hubieran esperado hasta la mañana del día siguiente para enviar su respuesta de vídeo con tal de no molestarlo tan temprano. Ryku ya sospechaba algo de lo que contendría el vídeo a pesar de que no les explicó nada que tuviera un mayor peligro que un combate Pokémon. Igualmente, abrió el archivo de vídeo y lo reprodujo. Como esperaba, su madre habló preocupada por él, aunque solamente porque no les había dado señales de vida en mucho tiempo. A partir de ahí, la preocupación pasó a felicidad por el progreso de Ryku en la obtención de medallas y lo cerca que estaba de conseguirlas todas. Para su sorpresa, Ryku recibió los ánimos por parte de casi todo el pueblo de boca de su madre, en especial de la profesora Dalia, la cual le recordaba usar la Pokédex siempre. El vídeo terminó con el deseo de sus padres por volverlo a ver pronto, antes de que emprendiera el viaje hacia la Liga Pokémon. Ryku asintió como si respondiera al vídeo. Tenía claro que volvería a casa antes de pensar en ir combatir contra el Alto Mando.

Después de ver el vídeo y de preparar sus pertenencias, Ryku bajó y fue al comedor. Dylan ya estaba allí, pero Cetile no. Al parecer, la chica no era muy madrugadora.

—Démosle un tiempo. Después de lo ocurrido ayer en la zona Safari, también se merece un descanso —la defendió Dylan.

—Espero que no tarde. Quiero aprovechar el día y llegar a ciudad Azafrán lo más pronto posible.

Cetile no apareció hasta casi veinte minutos después de que Ryku y Dylan hubieran terminado de desayunar. La chica se disculpó por haberse levantado tarde, pero los jóvenes negaron con la cabeza; no había nada por lo que pedir perdón. Ahora que el grupo estaba reunido, Ryku y Dylan planificaron la ruta a seguir hacia ciudad Azafrán mientras Cetile desayunaba.

—La salida este de ciudad Fucsia también conduce a ciudad Azafrán —explicó Dylan—. La componen varias rutas, desde la 15 hasta la 12, y esta última es más o menos marítima, ya que son un puñado de puentes conectados entre sí no muy lejos de la costa.

—Esos puentes son los que tienen acceso con ciudad Carmín y pueblo Lavanda, ¿verdad? —Dylan asintió—. El asunto de los Pokémon agresivos de ciudad Carmín es precisamente en ese acceso. ¿Vale la pena ir por ahí?

—Desde luego. Ya se resolvió ese tema hace poco. Ahora la ruta que conecta con los puentes es libre y vuelve a ser transitable. Es más, como has dicho, pueblo Lavanda es un final de los puentes de la ruta 12, de modo que también podríamos haber tomado esa salida y continuar por la ruta 8 hacia ciudad Azafrán.

Ryku se lo pensó detenidamente.

—¿Y no podríamos volver por el Camino de Bicis hacia ciudad Azulona, atravesar la urbe y llegar a la capital? —sugirió—. El trayecto sería más corto, ¿no?

—No te lo voy a negar. Unidas, desde la ruta 15 hasta la 12 hay un largo trecho y estoy seguro de que pasaríamos dos días o más viajando por ellas. Aún tendremos mucho tiempo antes de que cierren los accesos a ciudad Azafrán, pero si prefieres ir rápido, a mí me da igual.

Ryku tenía más ganas de tomar un viaje corto a uno largo. De hecho, se le pasó por la cabeza usar el STA de ciudad Fucsia para volar hasta ciudad Azulona o Carmín, a menos que por algún extraño motivo, Cetile no pudiera volar a su ciudad natal. Había que preguntarle por seguridad.

—A mí me gustaría el viaje largo por las rutas de la salida este —dijo ella prácticamente sin habérselo pensado dos veces.

—¿Por qué? ¿No puedes volar con el STA a ciudad Azulona? —preguntó Ryku.

—No es eso. Es que no abandoné la ciudad para pasar por rutas por las que ya he caminado. Confiaba que, con vosotros, podría visitar, aunque no en su totalidad, la mayor parte de la región. —Cetile removió su vaso con zumo—. Igualmente, aceptaré la decisión que tomes. Al fin y al cabo, tú diriges al grupo.

Ryku volvió a pensar su elección cautelosamente. En cierto modo, él también quería aprovechar su objetivo de recolección de medallas para hacer un poco de turismo por Kanto, tal y como había hecho en todas las ciudades en las que había estado hasta ahora.

—Oye, Dylan, ¿tú fuiste por los puentes mientras recolectabas las medallas?

—Pues sí —confirmó Dylan—. Tuve que atravesar las rutas para llegar aquí y poder usar el STA de esta ciudad. Si lo preguntas por optimizar el trayecto, ya lo hice cuando mencioné que tardaríamos dos días o más en llegar a nuestro destino.

—Está bien. Lo he decidido: iremos por el camino largo —sentenció Ryku—. Sé que no es la mejor de las opciones, pero no estaría mal conocer más las rutas de Kanto.

—Lo dices por decir, ¿verdad? —dudó Dylan—. Creo que Cetile te ha pegado un poco su vena exploradora.

Ryku se llevó una mano a la nuca y sonrió nervioso. Dylan no iba mal encaminado; Cetile le había dado pena y quería cumplir su deseo. Y como no afectaba al camino hacia ciudad Azafrán, no había nada de qué preocuparse.

Cetile no sabía que Ryku lo hacía por ella, pero se lo agradeció mucho por tal gesto. Terminó de desayunar y se fue corriendo a recoger sus pertenencias. Ryku y Dylan no le siguieron el ritmo y fueron tranquilamente a recuperar sus cosas. Una vez todos estuvieron listos, salieron del albergue y abandonaron la ciudad.

La primera de las cuatro rutas por las que iban a pasar era la 15, una ruta llana, sin muchos giros, con pequeños grupos de árboles que no alcanzaban el tamaño necesario para llamarse arboledas, pocas cantidades de hierba alta donde los Pokémon salvaje se pudieran esconder y el camino de tierra bien marcado. Al principio, el grupo avanzó sin mayores percances más allá de Cetile deteniéndose para hacer fotografías de la flora de la ruta y captar a alguna ave Pokémon descansando en las ramas de un árbol. Sin embargo, la calma en la ruta cambió rápidamente y se transformó en una ruta de entrenamiento, llena de entrenadores realizando combates Pokémon.

—Ah, sí, me había olvidado de esto. La ruta 15 es perfecta para los duelos —comentó Dylan—. Ryku, ¿Te apetecen unos combates?

—Me apunto.

Y así hicieron. Ryku y Dylan fueron encontrándose con entrenadores que descansaban o se habían agrupado para crear sus propios torneos. Les preguntaban si querían un combate, al cual prácticamente nadie, a excepción de los que no podían por temas de reinicio, rechazaba. Cetile era un caso aparte; ella no aceptaba los combates por el simple hecho de no apetecerle.

Ryku y Dylan realizaron hasta diez combates cada uno antes de que llegaran al clímax de su concentración en las peleas y fueran derrotados. Ryku cayó por el poder acuático de un Golduck y Dylan por la descarga de un Magneton que su caparazón no pudo soportar. Ambos entrenadores estaban completamente satisfechos con los duelos continuados y todavía pensaban en realizar unos cuantos más, pero solo cuando sus Enlaces se hubieran reiniciado y hubieran recuperado la concentración. Por su parte, Cetile también había sacado partido de las disputas fotografiando la mayor parte de ellos. Le servía para aumentar la precisión a la hora de captar los mejores momentos de la vida salvaje de Kanto.

El grupo se paró un rato a descansar y comer. El sol ya había pasado su punto más alto y había empezado su descenso hacia el horizonte. Ryku quería recorrer toda la distancia posible antes de que la noche se cerniera sobre ellos, de modo que instó a sus compañeros de ponerse en marcha pronto. Sin embargo, Dylan ya le vaticinaba que, como mucho, habrían recorrido la ruta 15 cuando el cielo se llenara de estrellas.

La previsión de Dylan fue completamente correcta.

A pesar del acelerado ritmo del grupo y de haber evadido más combates, la noche se les vino encima inevitablemente. Por primera vez en el viaje, Ryku dormiría a la intemperie, alejado de cualquier indicio de civilización. Le daba lástima no haber llegado a ningún albergue en el que hospedarse, pero tampoco odiaba la experiencia. A fin de cuentas, se había comprado un saco de dormir por algo y ya iba siendo hora de estrenarlo.

Dylan se fue a buscar algo de madera caída desperdigada por el campo para encender una hoguera. Cuando reunió la suficiente, la juntó en un círculo y lo rodeó con algunas piedras con tal de que la llama no se extendiera por la zona. Ryku fue el encargado de prender la madera gracias a su Enlace de fuego. Una vez hecho, los tres amigos se sentaron a su alrededor, comieron algo y prepararon sus sacos de dormir. Dylan empleó su módulo Repelente con tal de que no vinieran Pokémon salvajes a fastidiarles el sueño. Usó uno de los más fuertes solo para mayor seguridad. Luego los tres amigos se dieron las buenas noches y se fueron a dormir.

-0-

Ryku, Dylan y Cetile se toparon con un bloqueo en la ruta 14. No se les había notificado de que dichas rutas estuvieran cerradas y no tenía sentido hacerlo en una ruta tan apartada de las ciudades; lo lógico era ponerlo no muy lejos del inicio de una para no avisar a los viajeros de que recorrían un camino sin salida.

El grupo se acercó al bloqueo y se dieron cuenta de la realidad: no era uno legal. Había una banda de motoristas que impedían el paso a los entrenadores que pretendían dirigirse hacia la siguiente ruta. El motor de sus vehículos de dos ruedas molestaba a la gente y asustaba a todos los Pokémon salvaje de la zona. Ryku se extrañó de que nadie hubiera tenido la idea de llamar a la policía ya fuera con el módulo Holomisor de los brazaletes Enlace o con un holomisor normal. Pronto se le reveló la causa; la banda se estaba dedicando a robar los brazaletes y holomisores de las personas con las que se topaban y los retenían para que no alertaran a la policía. Ryku, Dylan y Cetile se detuvieron en seco. Ahora que no les habían detectado todavía, era su oportunidad de hacerlo.

—Cetile, llama tú. Ryku y yo nos encargaremos de que no te hagan daño.

La chica asintió y no tardó ni cinco segundos en ponerse a marcar el número de la policía. Mientras comunicaba, la banda los vio y un hombre calvo con una chaqueta de cuero negro ordenó que fueran a por ellos. Ryku y Dylan ya esperaban tal reacción y no tardaron en activar sus Enlaces. Los miembros de la banda, que se dirigían a ellos con sus motos, derraparon e intentaron alejarse de ellos. Aquello fue de lo más agradable de observar. Tal vez no tendrían que pelear. Pero estaban completamente equivocados.

A modo de contrataque al uso de Enlaces por parte de Ryku y Dylan, el hombre calvo también activó el suyo y su aura blanca se quedó levitando mientras poco a poco adoptaba una forma circular. Apagado el brillo, apareció un Weezing. Otro compañero del motorista calvo también tenía un Enlace y lo activó para acabar convertido en un Electrode. Ryku se puso nervioso al ver al Weezing. «Otro veneno, no. Y menos ahora que no hay centros Técnicos cerca», pensó. Si no fuera por el comportamiento que tenía al estar envenenado, simplemente dejaría que se activara la Prioridad Humana y esperaría la hora de reinicio para volver a tener el Enlace normal, pero no podía ser tan simple.

—Yo iré a por el Weezing —le comunicó Dylan—. Yo soporto mejor el veneno que tú. Procura que el Electrode no se entrometa en el combate y evita que hieran a Cetile.

Ryku asintió y miró rápidamente a sus espaldas. Cetile ya había logrado contactar con la policía y estaba hablando con una agente de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Pronto tendrían a las autoridades con ellos, solo debían aguantar hasta entonces.

Dylan rodó dentro de su caparazón y se acercó a sus contrincantes. Mantuvo las distancias para realizar un ataque de contención con sus cañones de agua. Los chorros que salieron de estos no impactaron ni en el Weezing ni en el Electrode, pero sí contras motos, las cuales se cayeron y se desplazaron varios metros hacia atrás. Dylan se sorprendió ante la movilidad de ambos Pokémon esféricos. No creía que rodando ganabas tanta velocidad y levitando costara tan poco moverse. Debía ir con cuidado.

Cetile colgó la llamada a la policía e informó a Ryku de que ya estaban de camino. Habían declarado que estarían aquí en menos de media hora y que intentásemos evitar el combate a menos que fuera necesario. En buen momento se les ocurría decirles eso. Para proporcionar apoyo, la chica activó su Enlace y se transformó en Venusaur. Ryku y ella se quedaron mirando unos instantes el duelo de Dylan contra sus enemigos. Ryku quiso ayudarle ahora que Cetile podía protegerse con sus habilidades, pero el tiempo en el que solamente habían vigilado de que no eran atacados sirvió para que aquellos motoristas que se habían acobardado al ver su transformación en Charizard recuperaran la valentía y fueran a por ellos con los Enlaces de un Machoke y un Primeape. Ryku no lo tendría muy complicado en derrotarles si acertaba sus ataques voladores.

—Déjamelos a mí. —El joven miró a Cetile y ella, con su gran cabeza, le hizo unas señas de colocarse detrás de ella y así no recibir el movimiento que estuviera a punto de ejecutar—. No respires ni te muevas hasta que te lo diga, ¿vale?

Ryku asintió, pero Cetile no lo vio. La joven separó las patas, agachó un poco el cuerpo como si se fuera a abalanzar sobre sus presas y agitó la palmera de su espalda. Ryku empezó a ver como unos polvos verdes salían de su flor y, cuando el polvo parecía una cascada, Cetile disparó como un cañón una cantidad impresionante de la polvareda que, al tratarse de un material tan ligero, se dispersó en todas direcciones. Detrás de ella Ryku se tapó la nariz y batió las alas con tal de no entrar en contacto con el polvo, el cual había reconocido tras ser disparado.

El Primeape y el Machoke intentaron esquivar el Somnífero que les había lanzado Cetile, pero les fue inútil. Ninguno de sus ataques logró desviar el polvo porque lo que dispersaban volvía a unirse a los pocos segundos. En poco tiempo los cuerpos de los Pokémon fueron envueltos y segundos más tarde, se oyó como dos objetos caían al suelo.

Ryku apartó lo que quedaba de somnífero con sus alas y el viento terminó de alejarlo de la ruta. Cetile había cedido su creación y los dos contemplaron a sus enemigos tirados en el suelo, absolutamente sumisos en un sueño.

—Si no reciben ningún ataque, no despertarán hasta que lleguen las autoridades como mínimo —dijo Cetile.

—Bien hecho, Cetile —le felicitó Ryku—. Esto nos ahorra mucho trabajo.

—Ve y ayuda a Dylan. Yo vigilo a estos dos.

Ryku voló hacia el combate del Blastoise contra el Weezing y el Electrode justo cuando Dylan empleó un movimiento que Ryku no le había visto lanzar antes. El Blastoise apuntaba con sus cañones de agua hacia el suelo y desperdiciaba grandes cantidades de dicho líquido por toda la ruta, anegando la tierra, regando las plantas y mojando a los rehenes hasta los tobillos. Luego el agua cobró vida propia y formó una especie de muro gelatinoso delante de la tortuga y, entonces, Dylan empujó con las dos manos el muro y este se transformó en una ola de hasta cuatro metros de altura que se movió por la tierra como si estuviera en el mar hasta chocar con los Pokémon rivales. El Weezing fue quien recibió un golpe directo de la ola que lo dejó tiritando en el suelo, dejando de levitar y de expulsar humo de los agujeros de su cuerpo. Sin embargo, el Electrode se había aprovechado del ataque y soltó una descarga que recorrió todo el terreno hasta electrocutar a Dylan. Este gritó por la electrocución y se arrodilló, bastantea afectado por el ataque.

Ryku se elevó muy por encima de los demás con la finalidad de realizar un ataque sorpresa sobre el Electrode, el cual se había centrado en el Blastoise en su estado actual. Ryku creyó que se estaba acercando demasiado a Dylan si quería sentenciar el combate con algún ataque eléctrico. ¿Tal vez pensaba en autodestruirse?

Ryku no permitió que el Electrode explotara. Descendió en picado ganando mucha velocidad y frenó cuando el suelo ya estaba a pocos metros de sus pies. El Electrode se había iluminado como una bombilla y estaba punto de volarse por los aires. Ryku no tuvo mucho tiempo de reacción, de modo que hizo lo primero que le vino a la mente y utilizó su movimiento Megapuño para lanzar lejos de él y Dylan y que la explosión no les afectase. Desgraciadamente, el Electrode estalló apenas un segundo después de haber sido golpeado, alcanzando tanto a Ryku como a Dylan.

Dylan había sido derrotado y regresó a su forma humana. Ryku había salido malherido, pero su Enlace aguantó todo el daño recibido. Ahora el entrenador del Electrode no tenía Enlace, lo que garantizaba a Ryku hacer lo que quisiera con él. Como una medida de aterrarlo, Ryku escupió un torrente de llamas en dirección al Weezing, el cual casi se había recuperado del movimiento de agua lanzado por Dylan antes y desactivó su Enlace. Entonces Ryku empleó su forma Pokémon para retener a los criminales y darle la vuelta a la situación.

Cuando la policía llegó a la escena del crimen, los agentes se toparon con un panorama de lo más curioso. Ryku y Dylan habían maniatado a los criminales con los que se había peleado con las cuerdas que mantenían cautivos a las víctimas de los robos de los criminales. Cetile, en su forma Pokémon, continuaba echando el somnífero ocasionalmente sobre los entrenadores de los Enlaces de tipo lucha para asegurar que no se despertaban, y las motos de la banda estaban desperdigadas por toda la ruta. Los chicos tuvieron que dar muchas explicaciones con lo ocurrido.

Los policías tomaron nota de todo cuanto Ryku, Dylan, Cetile y los entrenadores que habían sido rehenes les contaron. En especial estos últimos, los cuales habían sufrido un mayor acoso. Todos recuperaron sus pertenencias y los agentes se llevaron a los criminales y a las víctimas a comisaría para profundizar más en el asunto. Ryku, Dylan y Cetile no requirieron ser trasladados pues ya habían proporcionado todo cuanto podían. Cuando los coches patrulla desaparecieron hacia la ruta 15, el grupo de los tres amigos se tomó un pequeño descanso antes de reanudar el viaje.

-0-

Un giro. Otro. Y otro. Ryku se irritó de dar tantas vueltas. Dylan le entendía; él también había pasado por esto y, a pesar de todo, seguía perdiéndose en el laberinto. Cetile, sin embargo, admiraba las plantas que habían crecido por la madera blanca de las vallas del laberinto y no le importaba demasiado pasear rodeada de estas.

—¿Quién tuvo la brillante idea de convertir la Ruta 13 en un laberinto? ¿Qué diantres se consigue haciéndolo? —se quejó Ryku. En más de una ocasión había pretendido usar su Enlace y salir volando hacia la Ruta 12. Incluso pensó en llevar a Dylan y Cetile en su espalda solo para no tener que regresar al laberinto—. La primera y la última vez que paso por aquí. Lo juro.

—No es para tanto —comentó Cetile. Ryku le lanzó una mirada fulminante—. Vamos, la ruta no es muy extensa, por lo que el laberinto no es grande y tampoco es demasiado complejo.

—Llevamos más de una hora aquí atrapados. Eso no demuestra que sea sencillo —replicó Ryku.

—Coincido con Ryku —apoyó Dylan—. Yo anduve por estas vallas unas dos buenas horas antes de hallar la salida.

—¿En serio? Entonces la culpa sería más de vuestra mala orientación al caminar por una ruta con múltiples direcciones. Apostaría que también tardáis lo suyo en salir de un puñado de túneles.

Ryku y Dylan intercambiaron una mirada. Sin decirse ni una palabra, ambos sabían lo que pensaba el otro al recordar lo que sufrieron a la hora de salir del monte Moon.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver —dijo Dylan nervioso.

Cetile arqueó una ceja sin creerse nada de lo que le decía Dylan. Miró de reojo a Ryku. El chico fingía no haber escuchado nada y se hacía indicaciones a seguir. Cetile suspiró. Sabía que tendría que ser ella quien liderara el grupo hasta que consiguieran salir del laberinto.

En poco menos de veinte minutos, Cetile había logrado llevar a Ryku y Dylan fuera del laberinto en la dirección correcta. Los chicos se sintieron tremendamente avergonzados de que su amiga hubiera sido más capaz que ellos en guiarse por el laberinto. Al final sí se podía decir que tenían mala orientación en esa clase de cosas.

El sol ya se estaba poniendo y con tal de no ir por los puentes de la ruta 12 en plena noche, el grupo acampó en el campo que separaba los puentes con el laberinto. Cenaron mientras el sol caía por el horizonte y, cuando anocheció, se fueron a dormir.

-0-

—¡Ryku, cuidado!

El joven se puso en alerta y gracias a ese aviso consiguió esquivar por los pelos un torrente de agua que iba directo hacia él. El agua le dio indirectamente, pero su Enlace aguantó bien el ataque.

Dylan apuntó con sus cañones al Gyarados y le disparó sin contenerse ni un poco. El Pokémon acuático no tuvo problema alguno en resistir el ataque, incluso demostró que era muy poderoso desviando las corrientes con su cola. Luego cayó al mar, produciendo una gran ola que se dirigía donde se encontraban Cetile y un pescador.

Ryku voló mar adentro para dar una sorpresa al enorme pez en cuanto volviera a asomarse. Dylan había contrarrestado la ola del Gyarados con la suya de su movimiento Surf y provocó una lluvia que mojó a Cetile y al pescador. Desgraciadamente, el pescador había perdido toda la pesca del día con las pequeñas olas que acompañaron a la grande. Se lamentó, pero le importaba más que no acabase destruida su casa.

—Cetile, necesitamos que nos ayudes con tu Enlace —pidió Dylan—. El Gyarados es resistente a mis ataques y a los de Ryku y él podría perder en cualquier momento su recibe algún movimiento de agua ya sea de mi parte como del Pokémon salvaje.

Lógicamente, la emergencia de la situación había causado que Dylan olvidase que las conversaciones cuando un entrenador tenía su Enlace activo requerían que el otro también lo tuviera, y Cetile no estaba transformada en esos momentos. Sin embargo, como entrenadora, la chica se hacía una idea de lo que le decía su amigo. Mandó al pescador a refugiarse en su hogar hasta que lo peor hubiera pasado y el hombre no tardó ni cinco segundos en correr, abrir la puerta y encerrarse. Entonces Cetile activó su Enlace y tuvo que compaginar con Dylan el espacio que proporcionaba el puente, el cual no estaba pensado para tener a dos grandes Pokémon en este. Dylan se alejó un poco y mantuvo una distancia prudencial con tal de no chocarse por accidente con ella.

—¿Tienes algún movimiento poderoso que pueda hacer suficiente daño al Gyarados? —preguntó Dylan.

—En mi set de movimientos está el Rayo Solar. ¿Te vale?

—Perfecto. Carga el ataque mientras Ryku y yo te cubrimos. Avisa cuando estés preparada para que podamos apartarnos y te dejemos al objetivo en el punto de mira.

—De acuerdo.

—¡Qué viene!

El grito de Ryku llamó la atención de Dylan y Cetile y ambos ya preparan su siguiente ataque. Dylan manipuló las aguas del mar y creó una ola que emplearía a modo de escudo contra el movimiento que fuera a utilizar el Gyarados si nadie lo evitaba. Cetile se agazapó, igual que hizo para expulsar su polvo del sueño y empezó a absorber luz y concentrarla en la flor. Le llevaría un rato y no debía desconcentrarse o tendría que comenzar de nuevo, cosa que Dylan sabía y se aseguró de que la ola fuera lo bastante grande como para que no fuera tan sencillo atravesar el agua sin debilitar el ataque antes.

El Gyarados ya estaba acumulando energía para su próximo ataque nada más haber emergido del agua como un cohete. Justo cuando ya no iba ascender más, Ryku aprovechó los escasos segundos que tenía antes de que el Pokémon salvaje se diera cuenta de su presencia y le asestó un Megapuño justo en el costado, casi igual que el que le dio a Brock en la pelea entre los dos. Sin embargo, el Gyarados ignoró el golpe, no se derrumbó fácilmente. Se inclinó por la fuerza del impacto, pero no eliminó su carga y su objetivo. Parecía que Dylan era su enemigo en ese momento y el Gyarados disparó un rayo azulino que todos reconocieron. Dylan movió la ola y la puso entre él y el Gyarados. Al rayo no le costó nada convertir la ola en un muro de hielo.

Cetile ya casi había finalizado la carga de su Rayo Solar, solo necesitaba un golpe de seguridad que impidiera que el Gyarados lanzara otro de sus rayos.

Dylan recibió el aviso de Cetile y manipulando de nuevo el agua, movió el muro de hielo y lo estampó en la cara del Pokémon salvaje. Este creyó que podía esquivarlo, pero Dylan había hecho la ola muy grande, sobre todo en lo ancho, y no tuvo oportunidad de sortearla. Por muy poco Ryku tampoco la esquivaba. Por suerte, quien primero recibió el ataque fue el Gyarados y eso le proporcionó la ocasión perfecta de batir las alas, elevarse unos cuantos metros más y alejarse del Pokémon salvaje y de la ola. Dylan quebró el muro de hielo gracias a que continuaba siendo su ataque y se puso a nevar donde se había roto. El Gyarados quedó aturdido y a flote. Era el momento.

Cetile no necesitó advertir de que ya tenía el Rayo Solar preparado puesto que el ataque ya emitía un sonido que no invitaba a permanecer cerca y Dylan y Ryku ya estaban apartados. Cetile hizo una rápida recalibración y, en cuanto tuvo al Gyarados en el punto de mira, disparó un rayo de energía blanco y verde que retumbó en el entorno, separó las aguas e impactó violentamente en el cuerpo del Gyarados. Si no fuera porque el ataque hacía un efecto neutral en el Pokémon salvaje, ya habría sido derrotado al instante. El Gyarados retrocedió por la fuerza del Rayo solar y lo mandó bien lejos de la ruta 12. Tanto, que solo Ryku, el cual estaba bastante adentrado en el mar, vio al Pokémon marino huir y hundirse en el mar para no volver.

El grupo respiró aliviado, se reunió y cada uno desactivó su Enlace. Cetile estaba exhausta; un ataque de ese poder era capaz de afectar a la parte humana indirectamente, aunque solo necesitaría descansar unos minutos. Entre el reposo de los chicos, el pescador salió de su hogar tras haber dejado de escuchar ruidos y explosiones.

—Esto ha sido lo más inesperado de todo el viaje, de verdad —dijo Ryku mirando el mar—. ¿Qué posibilidades hay de pescar un Gyarados?

—Ni idea. Para empezar, ¿se acercan tanto a la costa? —inquirió Dylan.

—No lo hacen —respondió el pescador—. Estos puentes están muy cerca de la tierra, la profundidad más grande es de apenas quince metros. Es prácticamente imposible toparse con uno salvaje, y mucho menos pescarlo.

—Y, aun así, nos ha tocado.

—¿Por qué se acercaría a la costa? ¿Por algún Magikarp que fuera su cría?

—Esa época ya pasó —informó el pescador—. Lo más probable es que habría optado por designar la ruta como su territorio y, claramente, detestan que tanto Pokémon como humanos se paseen por este.

—Bueno, pues después del ataque que ha recibido por parte de Cetile, no creo que se atreva a volver a declarar esta parte del mar como suya —opinó Ryku.

—Esperemos. Pondré una señal de alerta para los demás pescadores por si acaso. —El pescador se quedó pensativo—. Siento que debo recompensaros de alguna forma por haber salvado mi casa y a mí, jóvenes.

—No es necesario —repuso Dylan.

—Por favor, insisto. —El pescador rumió algo para recompensarles. Surgió una idea a los pocos segundos—. Ya sé. ¿Os gustaría quedaros a comer?

—Yo lo acepto —contestó Ryku.

Dylan se encogió de hombros.

—Para qué rechazar la oferta. Lo acepto.

—Yo también —dijo Cetile que estaba pendiente de la conversación a pesar de estar distraída con su cámara de fotos.

El pescador dio una palmada.

—Perfecto. Pasad y poneos cómodos.

Ryku acompañó al pescador y este le dejó entrar primero en su casa. Dylan fue a por Cetile y la sacó de su concentración con tal de llevarla dentro. La chica soltó una corta risotada tras observar la cámara de fotos. Dylan sintió curiosidad y observó lo que le causaba tanta gracia a su amiga.

Cetile había hecho una instantánea apenas unos segundos antes de que el Gyarados comenzara sus ataques: el pescador tiraba de la caña cuyo hilo estaba atrapado en uno de los colmillos del Pokémon marino mientras ella, Dylan y Ryku se agachaban y se protegían a la vez que observaban al intimidante Pokémon.

Sin duda, una imagen digna de ser recordada.

-0-

Ryku, Dylan y Cetile se hallaban esperando en una sala hasta que fueran atendidos por las autoridades y así poder acceder a ciudad Azafrán. Eran casi las siete de la tarde y llevaban ya dos horas sentados en la silla. Se habían tomado la molestia de acelerar el ritmo desde que abandonaron la casa del pescador, llegado a la ruta 11 y atravesada ciudad Carmín sin parar a descansar. Si hubieran sabido que tardarían tanto en ser atendidos, hubieran alquilado las habitaciones en el albergue de ciudad Carmín y aguardado a la mañana siguiente. Incluso se hubieran tomado un pequeño viaje a los muelles a ver cómo se encontraba el S.S Anne después de lo ocurrido hacía ya tiempo o hecho una visita a Surge si había cerrado el Gimnasio por ese día. Pero no, tenían que quedarse sentados viendo como las agujas del reloj se movían muy lentamente.

Dylan se levantó y se paseó por la sala a modo de evitar que las piernas se le adormecieran. Ryku cogió una revista como entretenimiento y Cetile revisó sus tarjetas de memoria y organizó las fotos que había hecho hasta ahora. La larga espera logró que Ryku se leyera la mitad de las revistas de la sala, Cetile terminara de organizar todas las fotos que hizo y Dylan estuviera a punto de rendirse y marcharse antes de que la noche se cerniera sobre ellos. Por suerte, la ansiada llamada de la policía hacia el grupo les sintió como divisar un oasis en el desierto. Ryku, Dylan y Cetile se presentaron en el mostrador casi antes de que el policía que hablaba por el altavoz finalizara su frase.

—De uno en uno, por favor —comunicó el hombre.

Ryku fue el primero en ser atendido. El policía le preguntó sobre el motivo de la visita a la ciudad al que el joven respondió:

—Vengo a desafiar a Sabrina.

—Enséñeme la identificación electrónica de entrenador y las medallas que posea.

Ryku se sorprendió ante la petición de las medallas, pero obedeció. Mostró en la pantalla de su brazalete la identificación y el policía pasó un lector láser que registró sus datos. Luego sacó de la mochila el estuche con las medallas y dejó que el policía la abriera y comprobara la cantidad de medallas y su veracidad. Una vez vio todo en orden, el policía imprimió un papel y se lo dio a Ryku.

—Este papel le da permiso para acceder a ciudad Azafrán hasta el final de este mes. Transcurrido ese tiempo, deberá abandonar la ciudad. En caso negativo le detendremos. ¿Alguna pregunta? —Ryku tragó saliva y asintió—. Pase la mochila y otras pertenecías que guarde en los bolsillos por la máquina de rayos X antes de entrar en la ciudad.

Ryku guardó el estuche en la mochila y esperó a que sus amigos consiguieran su permiso.

Dylan tuvo unas ligeras complicaciones con su permiso, pues su motivo no era Sabrina, sino visitar a sus padres. Para ello, debió hacer lo mismo que Ryku, salvo que se comprobaron más datos como la verificación de que Dylan era residente de ciudad Azafrán con diversos métodos. Al final, se le fue entregado el permiso y se le dijo lo mismo que a Ryku. Cetile fue una mezcla entre sencillez y dificultad. Ella no venía por nada precisamente más allá de acompañar a Ryku y Dylan. Para que el policía no trabajara más de lo debido, Cetile dijo que venía por el mismo motivo de Dylan ya que era su amiga y quería conocer a sus padres. Aquello dificultó la obtención del permiso, pero parecía que no había sido la única que había dado ese motivo para hacerse con la autorización. Al final, Cetile consiguió el papel sin mayores percances. Una vez los tres tuvieron sus permisos, se dirigieron a las máquinas de rayos X y pasaron el nuevo control.

Ryku tuvo un consejo por parte de los guardias que manejaban la máquina. Les recomendó que actuara tal cual había mencionado para conseguir el papel; es decir, debía desafiar a Sabrina tantas veces como la líder permitiera si no quería ser detenido con anticipación. Con eso Ryku no tenía problemas porque era algo que iba a hacer. Ya pasados todos los controles, Ryku, Dylan y Cetile salieron del edificio y se adentraron en las calles de ciudad Azafrán.

Había mucho que hacer.


	22. Los maestros de la lucha

Lo primero que había que hacer en ciudad Azafrán era buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche. Podían ir al albergue de la ciudad, pero Dylan tuvo una idea mejor: dormir en su casa. Ryku estaba de acuerdo, pero no veía claro que en la casa de su amigo pudiera dormir tanta gente. Dylan no se preocupó por ello y aseguró que podrían estar todos sin problemas. Ryku se encogió de hombros; no iba discutir al respecto.

La casa de Dylan se encontraba al este de la ciudad, en un bloque de más de veinte pisos. Por el aspecto del edificio, Ryku no se imaginaba que la familia de Dylan fuese tan adinerada. Dylan lo contradecía. No es que tuvieran mucho dinero, es que los edificios de ciudad Azafrán de la zona media eran así de extravagante.

—Era la primera vez que venías a la ciudad, ¿no? —preguntó Dylan por seguridad. Ryku asintió—. Entonces, si te parece de personas ricas este edificio, no me imagino lo que pensarás cuando veas los de la zona alta de la ciudad.

—La verdad es que me gustaría. Pero con el estado de alerta, dudo que podamos hacer mucho turismo.

—Ya miraremos qué podemos hacer aquí antes de que pase el mes y tengamos que irnos.

Dylan pulsó un botón del interfono y esperó a que contestaran. Apenas unos segundos después, sonó una voz femenina al otro lado y, cuando Dylan dijo quién era, la voz se puso eufórica. Sin duda sus padres le echaban de menos. Ryku se preguntaba cómo reaccionarían los suyos cuando pasase por casa. La voz del interfono abrió la puerta y Dylan y el grupo entró en el edificio.

De nuevo, la portería del edificio mostraba claros indicios de que las personas que vivían aquí tenían una gran cantidad de dinero. Las paredes eran de madera barnizada que contrastaban en color con un suelo de mármol blanco y ambas partes reflejaban la luz emitida por las lámparas diseñadas de manera exquisita para la simple función que recibían. Incluso había un portero al fondo que los saludó educadamente mientras trabajaba en un ordenador. Dylan se dirigió a la parte derecha de la mesa del portero donde había un pequeño pasillo con un ascensor. Entraron en este y Dylan pulsó el botón que conducía al piso doce.

En cuanto Dylan llamó al timbre de su casa, la puerta se abrió casi de inmediato. Les recibió una mujer de cabello corto y recogido en un muñón de color azul muy oscuro, casi negro, y de ojos marrones. Vestía ropa informal, una camisa verde alga y unos pantalones azules. Con solo mirarle el rostro, se le podía ver la emoción y la felicidad grabadas en este. Internamente, Ryku calculó la posible edad que podía tener la madre de Dylan. Probablemente rondaría los cuarenta y muchos, pasando quizá por los cincuenta. La mujer los invitó a entrar.

El piso era grande, pero la decoración discernía bastante de cómo se mostraba el edificio en sí. El apartamento no tenía nada de llamativo y era bastante clásico. Tenía su recibidor, su salón, su cocina, su balcón, el baño y las habitaciones. El salón tenía dos largos sofás, una mesa entre estos, varios muebles, cuadros familiares y genéricos colgando de las paredes y un televisor. Ryku y Cetile se sentaron en el sofá después de que la madre de Dylan se los ofreciera.

—Hijo, ¿no pudiste haber avisado con anterioridad? Has llegado por sorpresa.

—Perdona, mamá. Ha sido un largo día y no se me había pasado por la cabeza llamar.

La madre de Dylan suspiró.

—Bueno, ya no hay nada que hacer. Habrá que encargar comida si queremos cenar todos. —Miró a Ryku y Cetile—. Por cierto, ¿quiénes son tus amigos? ¿El chico es ese Ryku del que me hablaste?

—Sí.

La mujer dedicó una sonrisa al chico.

—Encantada de conocerte en persona, Ryku.

—Lo mismo digo —dijo Ryku con una leve inclinación de cabeza a modo de saludo.

—¿Y la chica? —preguntó después—. No me dijiste que había alguien más en el grupo.

—Es una agregación reciente. Lleva pocos días viajando conmigo y Ryku desde que estuvimos en ciudad Azulona. Se llama Cetile.

—Oh, así que eres de la ciudad vecina. Un placer conocerte, Cetile.

—Yo también —contestó Cetile con voz nerviosa.

—¿Y papá?

—Dando un paseo con los amigos. No tardará en volver. Pero, mientras tanto, vamos a organizar las cosas aquí. Para empezar, ¿dónde dormirán Ryku y Cetile?

—Pensaba que podrían dormir aquí —respondió Dylan—. Pueden usar las camas de los sofás, ¿no?

—¿Vosotros estáis de acuerdo? —Ryku y Cetile asintieron—. Está bien. Ve sacando ya las sábanas, Dylan. Ahora, en cuanto a la comida…

La madre de Dylan estuvo unos minutos debatiendo con el grupo sobre lo que pedirían para cenar. Los chicos no se molestaron en decir lo que les apetecía comer porque con el viaje hecho hasta ciudad Azafrán estaban dispuestos a llevarse a la boca cualquier cosa. Con ello la madre no tuvo problemas en elegir un local conocido y encargar la comida. No obstante, no llamó hasta que el padre de Dylan regresara.

El hombre de la casa entró por la puerta y se topó con la inesperada llegada de su hijo a casa acompañado de sus dos amigos. Era un hombre de casi cincuenta años, con entradas en la cabeza y barba no muy poblada de color negro y ojos oscuros. Se le empezaban a marcar las arrugas en el rostro, pero eran poco notorias. Tenía una complexión fuerte, típica de alguien que va al gimnasio un par de veces a la semana, y vestía ropa informal con una camisa a rayas y unos pantalones negros. La madre fue la encargada de ponerlo al tanto de la situación.

—De modo que tú eres Ryku, ¿eh? —dijo el padre. Ya había pasado un tiempo y todos esperaban a que sonara el timbre con la comida—. Dylan me ha hablado de ti, de tus combates contra los líderes de Gimnasio. Algo me dice que este año la Liga Pokémon va a ser más emocionante que nunca con mi hijo y contigo entre los posibles contrincantes del Alto Mando.

—Papá, que aún no tengo las ocho medallas para participar en la Liga —replicó Dylan—. Y a Ryku aún le faltan tres medallas.

—Os haréis con ellas, estoy más que convencido —dijo firmemente el padre de Dylan—. Ambos sois entrenadores poderosos y tenéis lo que hay que tener para llegar a la Liga.

—Ya empezamos otra vez… vendiendo el producto antes de tenerlo. Paso de repetir lo mismo que en cada llamada.

El timbre sonó. Por fin había llegado la comida.

Mientras cenaban, el padre de Dylan encendió la televisión y puso las noticias como sonido de fondo par que no hubiera tanto silencio en la casa. Hubo una corta conversación sobre lo que el grupo pretendía hacer en la ciudad. Al padre de Dylan no le costó nada saber que Ryku venía por la medalla de Sabrina, pero Cetile y su hijo ya eran otra historia. Cetile no tenía nada que hacer en la ciudad pues sus intenciones no incluían estar en las urbes de Kanto, además de que ella, viniendo de ciudad Azulona, ya se conocía ciudad Azafrán bastante. Por su parte, Dylan solo dijo que venía de visita ahora que podía, pues cuando Ryku obtuviese la medalla de Sabrina, lo acompañaría en el camino hacia la siguiente. Los padres desearon mucha suerte a Ryku para su siguiente paso hacia la Liga Pokémon. En especial, el padre le auguró que Sabrina sería uno de los líderes más complicados a los que se enfrentaría. Aquello causó que Ryku estuviera atento a toda la información que pudiera recolectar antes de enfrentarse a la líder del Gimnasio.

Después de la cena no hubo mucho más. Los chicos estaban agotados por el día que habían tenido en los puentes en la Ruta 12 y solo deseaban descansar. Ryku y Cetile hicieron aparecer las camas de los sofás y Dylan les ayudó a poner las sábanas y también les trajo almohadas. Cuando los padres se despidieron y se fueron a dormir. El grupo se quedó un tiempo más despierto.

—¿Tu padre es aficionado a la Liga Pokémon o a los combates Pokémon en general? —preguntó Ryku—. Cada vez que se mencionaba algo así se emocionaba.

—Aficionado es decir poco —rio Dylan—. Él tenía el mismo sueño que yo de alcanzar la cima y derrotar al Alto Mando. Pero ser un entrenador en el pasado era más complicado, pues no se entrenaba a un solo Pokémon, sino a seis. Si ya es complicado adiestrar a uno, imagina.

—¿No progresó mucho?

Dylan negó con la cabeza.

—Su equipo estaba formado por un Growlithe, un Meowth, un Ekans y un Pidgey. De esos cuatro, solo el Ekans y el Pidgey lograron evolucionar hasta su fase final mientras que los otros dos fueron más Pokémon mascota que de combate. Y si mal no recuerdo no llegó a conseguir ninguna medalla.

—Vaya, eso es triste —opinó Ryku.

—¿Y tu padre está reviviendo su sueño en su hijo? —inquirió Cetile. Sorprendió que lo preguntara.

—En parte —confesó Dylan—. Mi padre fue quien me metió en el mundo del entrenamiento Pokémon, pero fue mía la decisión de dedicarme a ello. Fui yo quien eligió al Pokémon con el que establecería el Enlace y, obviamente, yo me encargué de llevar a un Squirtle a su evolución final.

—Podría decirse que tu padre era la chispa que dejaste que encendiera tu objetivo de ser un gran entrenador de Enlace —comparó Ryku con una risilla.

—Mira, pues dicho así no suena nada mal. De hecho, es lo más cercano a lo que ocurrió.

Los dos chicos rieron.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir —propuso Dylan—. Mañana será un buen día para ver un nuevo combate de Gimnasio.

—Sin duda. Buenas noches.

A la mañana siguiente, Ryku se despertó lleno de energía y dispuesto a afrontar el desafío que se le presentaba. Cetile, por otra parte, se levantó más vagamente, molesta por los constantes ruidos que provocaba Ryku al moverse en el sofá. Dylan fue el tercero en salir de la cama, seguido a los pocos minutos por sus padres. La madre de Dylan preparó el desayuno para todos a base de zumos y tostadas para los chicos y pastas y café para ella y su marido. Una vez acabaron de comer, el grupo salió de la casa y del edificio.

El Gimnasio de Sabrina se hallaba al norte de la ciudad, a bastante camino de la ubicación donde se encontraba en esos momentos el grupo. Ryku se alegró en parte, pues significaba que podría investigar un poco sobre la líder de Gimnasio y su Enlace. Dylan le ayudó proporcionándole la información básica que su amigo buscaba, pero, esta vez, Ryku quiso ir más allá y preguntó sobre el combate que tuvo él contra Sabrina. Dylan explicó en detalle su combate, pero, aun así, Ryku no obtuvo mucha más información. Tendría que mirar la Pokédex por si descubría puntos débiles que Dylan no explotara. Aquello lo mantuvo distraído buena parte del trayecto y, sin que se diera cuenta, ya se habían plantado frente al Gimnasio.

Ryku contempló anonadado la apariencia del Gimnasio de Sabrina. Con sólo observar aquellos pilares que se hacían más finos contra más se acercaban al suelo, que soportaban curiosas cúpulas bastante similares a caparazones y protegían el propio edificio donde se celebraban los combates, Ryku se puso muy tenso. Hasta los claros colores lila y blanco mezclados en la extravagante estructura que no se podía hacer comparación alguna más allá de un templo le intimidaban.

—¿Listo, Ryku? —preguntó Dylan.

Ryku no contestó. Seguía asombrado por el Gimnasio y atemorizado por las posibles habilidades de Sabrina.

—Por una vez, no —dijo al fin.

Dylan y Cetile miraron desconcertados a Ryku.

—¿En serio? ¿Por qué?

—Tu padre me ha metido el miedo en el cuerpo y tú explicación del combate que tuviste contra Sabrina solo ha empeorado el estado. Siento que necesito más entrenamiento, prepararme mejor para este desafío.

—Es la primera vez que te veo así de nervioso —comentó Dylan—. Pero no podemos salir de la ciudad ahora por el tema de las restricciones. Nos costaría bastante volver a entrar.

—Lo sé, pero con este nerviosismo no voy a conseguir nada y no desaparecerá hasta que crea que me he fortalecido —insistió Ryku—. ¿Qué podemos hacer?

—Chicos, ¿podríamos irnos a otra parte si no vamos a entrar al Gimnasio? —pidió Cetile. La pregunta fuera de contexto llamó la atención de Ryku y Dylan. La joven no esperó a que le dijeran nada para responder—. Es que hay un hombre allí al fondo que parece mirarnos concienzudamente y me da un poco de miedo.

Ryku y Dylan levantaron la cabeza y miraron en la dirección que señaló discretamente Cetile. Había un hombre de pelo corto y negro que vestía un atuendo de karateka no muy lejos de ellos. Parecía interesado en reconocer a los chicos, pues ladeaba la cabeza y usaba la mano para que no le molestase la vista por el sol. Al final, el hombre saludó seguro de conocerlos. Ryku y Dylan al principio no tenían idea de quién se trataba, pero cuando el hombre se les acercó más, supieron quién era.

—Nos volvemos a encontrar —dijo el hombre una vez se reunió con el grupo.

—No esperábamos verte, Kendo ¿Ya terminaste tu peregrinaje? —preguntó Dylan.

—Así es. Poco después del torneo en ciudad Verde regresé a ciudad Azafrán a continuar mi entrenamiento diario en el dojo. ¿Y vosotros? ¿Cómo va el viaje? Supongo que bien, ¿no?

—Desde luego. He de decir, Kendo, que me has ayudado muchísimo en cumplir mi objetivo de hacerme con las medallas de Kanto. Debo darte las gracias por ello —agradeció Ryku. El encuentro con su amigo karateka había mermado los nervios de enfrentarse a Sabrina, aunque sabía que en cuanto se separasen, volverían.

Kendo arqueó una ceja algo confundido. Segundos después se dio cuenta del motivo por el que Ryku le daba las gracias.

—Tiene que haberte sido muy útil la Máquina Técnica que te regalé, ¿eh? —rio.

—Y tanto. No ha habido casi ningún combate en el que no lo haya usado de cualquier manera ventajosa. Me atrevería a decir que te debo prácticamente todas las medallas que he ganado.

Kendo volvió a reír, esta vez con más ganas.

—No hay de qué. Me alegra que te hayas hecho más fuerte desde la última vez que nos vimos. Tal vez me concedas pronto esa revancha que te pedí.

—Estaré más que encantado.

Kendo miró hacia el Gimnasio de Sabrina y su rostro se puso más serio. Ryku se extrañó con esa reacción, pero no preguntó al respecto; quería mantener alejado el tema del Gimnasio siempre que pudiera.

—Si estás aquí, es que vas a por Sabrina, ¿no? —preguntó Kendo.

—Si tuviera el valor, sí —respondió Dylan—. Ryku tiene miedo de enfrentarse a Sabrina. Dice que no se ve capaz de enfrentarse a ella.

—Es algo normal. Pocos entrenadores tienen una gran ventaja contra ella que les dé la seguridad de tener probabilidades de victoria. Luego están los que simplemente pueden aguantar bien sus ataques y contrarrestarlos con una potencia igual o superior. —Dylan se encogió un poco. Kendo había acertado de lleno en las causas que le sirvieron a la hora de desafiar a Sabrina—. Ryku, si necesitas entrenamiento, puedes ir al Dojo Karate. Allí los entrenadores de Enlace han intentado muchas veces lograr una victoria contra Sabrina y su experiencia te servirá para tener una estrategia en combate.

—Eso suena genial, Kendo. Es justo lo que necesito —dijo Ryku alegremente—. ¿Puedo empezar hoy?

—Claro. Estamos cerca del dojo. Venid, os acompañaré.

Kendo guio al grupo hacia el dojo el cual, cuando el karateka dijo que no estaba lejos, los jóvenes no imaginaban que realmente estuviera a unos escasos cien metros del Gimnasio de Sabrina. Aquello sorprendió de sobremanera a Ryku y Cetile, pero no a Dylan, que ya sabía dónde se asentaba. El edificio mezclaba una estructura moderna con lo tradicional que recordaba al Gimnasio de Koga. Tenía un tejado de color marrón con cuatro arcos triangulares con tal de darles volumen, una fila de ventanas que permitían la intrusión de la luz y unas paredes de madera y piedra que, en conjunto, daban una gran sensación de robustez. Ryku reparó en una cosa del tejado: un pequeño cartel violeta con el símbolo de una pokéball blanca. Esa clase de carteles solían verse en los Gimnasios Pokémon, pero ese edificio era un dojo. ¿Qué significaba, entonces? Preguntaría en cuanto lo viera oportuno.

Kendo entró primero en el edificio, seguido de Ryku, Dylan y Cetile. Lo primero que llamó la atención del grupo no fue la decoración interna, sino los gritos de los karatekas que entrenaban en la sala dentro de unos cuadrados rojos compuestos por el suelo hecho con tatamis. Las paredes de dentro eran de un verde claro que entonaba armoniosamente con el marrón de los tatamis. Solo el rojo que marcaban los cuadrados de combate desequilibraba la buena elección de colores.

Kendo saludó a unos compañeros que esperaban su turno para entrenar dentro del cuadrado y se acercó a un hombre de ya avanzada edad, con muchas arrugas en su rostro, apenas pelo en su rostro y unos ojos entrecerrados que no indicaban que viera muy bien. Sin embargo, el anciano demostraba una energía impactante para un hombre de su edad. Daba consejos a los karatekas que se entrenaban y a veces pegaba unos vozarrones que eclipsaban los gritos de combate de los demás karatekas. Ryku no tenía duda alguna, ese hombre era un maestro karateka, el máximo exponente del Dojo Karate. También indicaban su estatus la ropa de karateka, su cinturón negro y la reverencia en señal de respeto de Kendo hacia el anciano.

—Maestro Koichi —dijo Kendo sin terminar la reverencia.

—Esa postura te deja muy vulnerable a contraataques, Hitoshi. Los brazos están muy separados y no podrás contraatacar un golpe frontal. Así solo logras que tus combates terminen más pronto de lo que deseas —regañó el anciano como si no lo hubiera escuchado—. No me vale la excusa de tu Enlace; todo Pokémon de lucha es capaz de utilizar las técnicas del kárate, incluso cuando tu poder se basa en el ataque. ¿Lo entiendes?

—Sí, maestro.

—Junta más los brazos, pero no tanto. Así, un brazo más adelante que el otro. No expongas el pecho, cúbrelo poniéndote de perfil. Los pies más separados, piensa que una mala postura te desequilibrará y podrías perder el combate. Bien, bien. Sigue así.

El tal Hitoshi obedecía perfectamente cada consejo que recibía por parte de su maestro y procuraba no colocarse mal después. Con la ayuda del maestro Koichi, Hitoshi consiguió bloquear y devolver algunos golpes de su contrincante.

—Continúa de esta manera hasta que esa posición sea tan natural como respirar. Después ya hablaremos de probarlo con el Enlace.

—De acuerdo, maestro.

Koichi dejó a Hitoshi practicando y se centró en el saludo de Kendo. El anciano realizó una ligera inclinación de cabeza a modo de respuesta y el karateka volvió a erguir el cuerpo.

—No pensaba verte tan pronto en el dojo, Kendo. ¿Crees que tu muñeca ha sanado?

—Si quiere prohibirme el entrenamiento hasta que crea que estoy curado, lo entenderé, maestro.

—Debería, pero no voy a pedirte que te marches, así aprendes la teoría y ya la pondrás en práctica antes.

—Como desee.

El anciano cambió de tema mirando al grupo de jóvenes que estaban pendientes y ajenos a la conversación de maestro con su alumno.

—¿Quiénes son estos jovenzuelos? —preguntó Koichi cariñosamente.

—Son Ryku, Dylan y… —Kendo se dio cuenta de que no había preguntado el nombre de la chica.

—Soy Cetile —sacó ella del apuro al karateka.

—Eso. Perdona por no preguntártelo antes.

Cetile hizo un gesto que le quitaba importancia a la acción.

—¿Ryku, dices? —El anciano parecía sonarle el nombre—. Es ese jovencito con el que tuviste un memorable combate en tu peregrinaje, ¿no?

—Exactamente. Es el joven del Enlace del Charizard y al que le entregué una de las Máquinas Técnicas del dojo.

—No habrá hecho mal, ¿verdad? —se quiso asegurar Ryku.

Koichi rio lentamente.

—Las Máquinas Técnicas del dojo son públicas. Cualquiera puede venir aquí por ellas. Pronto se podrán comprar incluso en el centro comercial de ciudad Azulona. —Ryku respiró aliviado—. Pero contadme, ¿por qué habéis venido al dojo? ¿Acaso queréis aprender kárate?

—No, maestro. Han venido para solicitar consejo —respondió Kendo—. Ryku está en la ciudad porque pretende desafiar y vencer a Sabrina, pero no se ve capacitado.

—Kendo dijo que los karatekas del dojo han luchado contra ella. Esperaba poder elaborar una estratagema con las experiencias de vuestros combates —añadió Ryku.

—Ah, Sabrina. Esa joven psíquica —dijo Koichi con cierta nostalgia—. Es cierto, casi todos los miembros del dojo han desafiado a esa mujer, incluso yo.

—Espere un momento, ¿está diciendo que todos los aquí presentes tienen el mínimo de medallas necesarias para enfrentarse a ella? —inquirió Dylan.

—Así es —confirmó Kendo—. Pero como nadie pretende derrotar al Alto Mando, no recolectamos más de las necesarias para el tema de Sabrina. Excepto el maestro, que no las puede obtener.

—¿Por qué no?

—No se permite que un exlíder de Gimnasio venza a otros líderes para hacerse con sus medallas —informó Koichi.

—¿Usted fue un líder de Gimnasio?

—Es por eso por lo que el dojo tiene ese cartel morado con el símbolo de uno, ¿no? —preguntó Ryku nada más ver la oportunidad de curiosear sobre ello.

—Es tal y como dices, jovencito —corroboró Koichi—. Antaño el Gimnasio de ciudad Azafrán era este dojo. Y yo, su líder. Pero un día llegó Sabrina e impuso la ley de cambio de líder porque ya me estaba haciendo viejo y por aquel entonces el dojo no tenía sucesor. Al menos fue educada y me desafió con la finalidad de demostrar que ella mantendría el nivel de dificultad para los futuros entrenadores que vinieran por la medalla y me venció de manera fulminante.

—Tipo psíquico fuerte al tipo lucha, ¿no? —explicó Dylan esa rápida derrota.

—Exacto. Entregué todos los papeles para que Sabrina construyera su Gimnasio al lado de este y mi Gimnasio quedó relegado a solo un dojo donde practicar kárate. Han pasado muchos años desde ese día.

—Desde entonces, los que se entrenan en el dojo quieren demostrar que las debilidades del tipo lucha al tipo psíquico no es más que una simple limitación que puede ser superada con esfuerzo —continuó Kendo—. Desgraciadamente, muy pocos karatekas del dojo han logrado tal hazaña.

—¿Cuántos? —preguntó Ryku interesado.

—Pues no sabría darte un número exacto así de pronto. Puede que unos cinco.

—Son bastantes para la clase de combate que es —opinó Dylan.

—Es posible, pero contra más, mejor —dijo con seguridad Kendo—. Cambiemos de tema. Ryku, ¿no se supone que has venido a conocer las experiencias de los demás karatekas para idear una estratagema propia en vez de conocer el pasado del dojo?

—Es verdad. Maestro Koichi, ¿me podría decir quiénes se enfrentaron a Sabrina?

—Por supuesto —aceptó el maestro karateka—. Pero antes de eso, me gustaría saber la técnica que posees y comprobar si no molestarás a mis alumnos porque tus temores no son más que infundados.

Ryku tragó saliva. Aunque un combate contra Koichi no se perdía nada, seguía siendo contra un líder de Gimnasio. Uno antiguo, pero un líder, a fin de cuentas. Sin embargo, Ryku se armó de valor y accedió a la propuesta del maestro karateka. Como mínimo tenía su Enlace resistía los golpes del tipo lucha.

—Maestro Koichi. ¿Nosotros podemos ver el combate? —preguntó Dylan.

—Desde luego. Seguidme.

Koichi caminó hacia la parte trasera del dojo y abrió una puerta corredera que conducía a una segunda habitación mucho más amplia que la anterior. En esta, se apreciaba perfectamente el diseño para combates de Gimnasio, con el cuadrilátero de madera clara, un contorno de piedra blanca que lo delimitaba y un pequeño habitáculo a un lado de cristales gruesos para evitar que los espectadores sufrieran daños indirectos por los combates. No solía usarse por el tipo de combates que se realizaba, pero, a pesar de la antigüedad del recinto, los combates que se hacían por aquel entonces no cambiaban muchas de sus leyes.

—Kendo, lleva a estos chicos a la zona segura, por favor —pidió Koichi.

—Ahora mismo, maestro.

—Ryku, tú quedate aquí —señaló un extremo del cuadrilátero.

El joven obedeció y esperó a que el maestro karateka se posicionara al otro lado de la sala, quedando cara a cara desde la distancia.

—Las reglas son las mismas que las de cualquier combate entre entrenadores, de modo que no pienses como si fuera uno de Gimnasio —informó Koichi a lo lejos—. Tampoco muestres poco de tu potencial; quiero ver todo lo que puedes hacer, como si pretendieras destruir esta sala.

Ryku abrió los ojos ante aquello. Dar lo máximo de sí mismo en un combate… no era nada que no hubiera hecho ya, pero le sorprendía que el anciano lo soltara así de repente. Igualmente asintió y el maestro karateka se remangó, revelando su piel un tanto flácida y un brazalete Enlace descansado en su antebrazo derecho.

—¿Preparado? Activa tu Enlace.

Ryku accedió al módulo Enlace de su brazalete y presionó la acción de las placas que tocaban la piel de la persona y lo inducía a la transformación en Pokémon. En pocos segundos, su cuerpo adoptó la forma del Charizard y se mostró tan imponente como debía serlo el Pokémon de tipo fuego.

—Ah, hacía tiempo que no veía un Enlace de Charizard—dijo el anciano rememorando el pasado—. Tienes un Enlace poderoso. Vamos a ver cómo te desenvuelves con él.

Koichi acercó lentamente la mano a la pantalla de su brazalete y activó su Enlace. Ryku contempló como el anciano se envolvía en el aura brillante y su cuerpo se modificaba lentamente. Se extrañó de que a duras penas su cuerpo cambiara: no le salieron nuevas extremidades como una cola, un hocico o algo similar, pero si encogió un poco, haciendo que el Charizard superara en poco menos de medio metro al Pokémon en el que convertía el anciano. Cuando el cuerpo dejó de modificarse, el aura desapareció y mostró un Pokémon de facciones bastante humanas. Un Hitmonchan.

Ryku se encogió un poco sin que se notara. Era la primera vez que veía a un Hitmonchan que no fuera en las imágenes de la Pokédex. Tan raro de toparse en un combate ya fuera salvaje o normal como un Charizard. Lo que más le impresionaba era su aspecto tan humano. Desconocía si esa vestimenta lila compuesta por una camisa y una falda atadas por un cinturón negro y unas bambas también lilas formaban parte de él o eran prendas que se podían quitar. También se podía decir lo mismo de los guantes de boxeo rojo que cubrían sus manos y esa especie de hombreras del mismo color amarronado como su piel. Para Ryku era un Pokémon extraño.

Koichi golpeó sus manos con los guantes un par de veces a modo de señal de estar listo y alzó uno de los brazos. Ryku sabía lo que significaba. En cuanto lo bajase, empezaría el combate.

Koichi realizó aquella acción y Ryku no se lo pensó dos veces en arremeter con fuerza. A un maestro del combate no había que permitirle actuar mucho o sería vencido fácilmente. Escupió un torrente de llamas que viajó rápida y peligrosamente hacia el Hitmonchan. Ryku no lo podía ver bien, pero creyó que el Pokémon enemigo no se estaba molestando en esquivar el ataque. ¿Un error de su parte? Imposible, Koichi era un maestro karateka; alguna manera tendría de soportar las abrasadoras llamas.

Koichi contraatacó de una forma poco previsible. Cargó su puño y golpeó el fuego como si fuera algo que pudieses detener y apagar con solo tocarlo. Ryku no esperaba que fuera posible que consiguiera tal proeza por muy maestro que fuera. El fuego era fuego y se suponía que se necesitaba algo más que las manos para pararlo. Sin embargo, la poca experiencia de combate contra el Pokémon humanoide le llevó a equivocarse por completo cuando el puñetazo del Hitmonchan dio contra las llamas y con el contacto empezó a salir humo que cubría lentamente la sala. Ryku no cabía de su asombro. ¿Cómo lo había logrado? Ignoró la pregunta y se centró en el combate ahora que la visión se había reducido.

El Hitmonchan aprovechó la niebla que se había levantado y avanzó hacia Ryku para asestarle un buen golpe en el estómago. Por suerte, el Charizard conocía esa táctica y captó el movimiento de la niebla a tiempo y reaccionó haciendo brillar sus garras cerradas en un puño y devolver el puñetazo en cuanto vio aparecer el guante rojo del Hitmonchan. El impacto de ambos movimientos fue tan fuerte que creó una onda de viento que dispersó por completo toda la niebla creada con el lanzallamas de Ryku.

El Charizard y el Hitmonchan se quedaron unos segundos con sus puños chocados y se miraron mutuamente. Ryku estaba serio, aplicando fuerza con su brazo intentando continuar el ataque a pesar de que su puño ya no brillaba. Hitmonchan solo hizo una cosa: sonreír. Aquello desconcertó ligeramente a Ryku, pero no bajó la guardia… hasta que fue golpeado.

El Hitmonchan había utilizado su otro brazo para terminar el trabajo que le había dado al otro. Ryku no pudo defenderse de ese golpe y recibió un certero golpe en el estómago que lo hizo retroceder un par de metros. Dolorido, Ryku procuró reincorporarse lo más pronto posible, pero cuando levantó la cabeza, el Hitmonchan ya estaba delante de él.

Koichi encadenó varios puñetazos en la gran barriga del Charizard a una velocidad tan alta que Ryku se sintió indefenso e incapaz de escapar. Cada vez que movía el brazo para apartar al Hitmonchan, o erguir la cabeza para que su lanzallamas lo alejase, el Pokémon humanoide se encargaba de que permaneciera encogido por los sucesivos puñetazos. Al final, el Hitmonchan dio un segundo de descanso al Charizard para respirar y, a ser posible, para contraatacar. Sin embargo, ese segundo pasó rápido y el Pokémon de tipo lucha dio un nuevo puñetazo en la barriga del Pokémon de tipo fuego acompañado de una gran descarga eléctrica que recorrió todo el cuerpo de Ryku y lo hizo retroceder de nuevo. Esta vez, Ryku se arrodilló; el daño que acababa de recibir había demasiado intenso con tal de mantenerse en pie.

Ryku realizó un último esfuerzo por recuperarse y contraatacar, pero la descarga eléctrica del anterior ataque lo dejó inmovilizado. ¿Paralizado? No, simplemente la electricidad aún no había abandonado su cuerpo y continuaba su efecto de provocar que sus músculos no le respondieran correctamente. Ryku vio que sus posibilidades de moverse a tiempo y atacar eran bajas, y se volvieron nulas cuando de un rápido movimiento hacia adelante se volvió a plantar frente a él. Ryku no pudo hacer nada más que rezar por aguantar el nuevo golpe.

El Hitmonchan se agachó, cargó su próximo ataque y volvió a llenar el puño de electricidad. Luego, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Koichi dio un preciso gancho en la barbilla del Charizard y la electricidad recorrió una vez más el cuerpo de Ryku, tumbándolo de la potencia del puñetazo y aturdiéndole por completo, aunque eso ya no iba a ser una ventaja para el Hitmonchan; el combate se había sentenciado con ese movimiento.

Ryku cayó con todo el peso del Charizard sobre la madera del campo de batalla y se envolvió en el aura blanca característica de la Prioridad Humana. Un instante después, el joven estaba mirando al techo, asimilando lo que acababa de suceder.

Koichi regresó a su forma humana y Dylan, Cetile y Kendo salieron del habitáculo. Se acercaron al maestro karateka y a Ryku mientras el joven se ponía en pie.

—Menudo combate —dijo Dylan emocionado—. Todo ha ocurrido tan deprisa que casi no pude apreciar nada.

—Ya he visto suficiente —comentó Koichi ignorando a Dylan.

—¿Cómo lo he hecho, maestro Koichi? —preguntó Ryku. Estaba algo desanimado por haber tenido, probablemente, la derrota más rápida de su carrera como entrenador. A los ojos de un maestro karateka y exlíder de Gimnasio, debió haberlo hecho fatal.

—Sin duda necesitas adquirir la experiencia de aquellos que han luchado contra Sabrina. —Ryku esperaba esa respuesta—. Pero no porque tu técnica sea mala, sino porque deberás enfocarla hacia el Enlace de tipo psíquico de Sabrina.

Ryku levantó la cabeza.

—¿Quiere decir que no he peleado mal, maestro Koichi? Si no he sido capaz de evitar sus ataques.

—Es cierto, pero no del todo. Lograste reaccionar mi primer golpe directo, algo que solo Pokémon veloces y que vuelan constantemente tenían más probabilidades de esquivar. Tu no volaste, pero ese Megapuño fue una buena medida de defensa. Eso me dice que ya sabes usar bien ese movimiento, igual que tu lanzallamas. Me costó mantener el frío de mi Puño hielo, casi logras quemarme.

—Así que empleó hielo para contraatacar. —Ahora Ryku entendía que no esquivara sus llamas.

—Kendo, llama a los miembros que se enfrentaron a Sabrina en el pasado y reúnelos en la sala de descanso —ordenó Koichi.

—Ahora mismo, maestro.

—Maestro Koichi —intervino de repente Dylan—, después de ver el combate, ¿me concedería uno contra mí?

El anciano escudriñó de arriba abajo al chico del pelo azul.

—Se puede ver en tu mirada que te gusta combatir. Ya has vencido a Sabrina por tu cuenta, ¿verdad? —Dylan asintió—. Entonces debo negarte el combate. Más porque con mi edad el Enlace me pasa factura después de emplear una intensa ofensiva que por no desearlo. Discúlpame, joven.

—No pasa nada, solo era una petición.

—Sin embargo —añadió rápidamente el anciano—, puedo concederte un combate con el mismo nivel de fuerza que el mío con uno de mis alumnos al que también le gusta combatir. Si no te importa pelear contra otro, seguro que estará más que dispuesto a aceptar tu desafío.

—Bueno, hubiera preferido que fuera usted, pero un combate es un combate. Acepto.

El maestro karateka asintió satisfecho.

—Kendo, llama también a Hideki y dile que un joven quiere tener una pelea de Enlace contra él.

—Entendido, maestro.

—¿Quién es ese Hideki? —inquirió Dylan.

—El mejor alumno del dojo, y mi futuro sucesor. No te confíes, puede ser tan fuerte como yo o incluso más.

—Suena bien ese reto. Estoy listo.

Dylan se quedó a solas en la sala del campo de batalla mientras Ryku y Koichi se dirigían a la sala de descanso a esperar a los alumnos del maestro karateka. Kendo fue avisando a aquellos que habían desafiado a Sabrina en el pasado y los llevó a la sala de descanso. Cuando comunicó a Hideki sobre el combate que le esperaba, este se ató con fuerza la cinta roja de su frente y fue al campo de batalla a librar a disputa contra Dylan. Cetile fue la única que no tenía nada que hacer y no sabía cómo aprovechar el tiempo mientras Ryku y Dylan estuvieran ocupados. Su única opción fue quedarse sentada en una esquina a observar a los miembros que no habían luchado contra Sabrina entrenar. Cuando acabó el trabajo, Kendo le hizo compañía con tal de que no se sintiera sola y se conocieran un poco más.

Iba a ser un día largo y aburrido para la joven.

-0-

El grupo regresó a casa de Dylan después de pasar todo el día en el Dojo Karate. El maestro Koichi los había invitado a comer con tal de que aprovechar al máximo las horas del día y, gracias a eso, Ryku aprendió muchísimas cosas de los miembros del dojo que lucharon en el pasado contra Sabrina. Cada uno tenía una versión de su combate, pero pocos se volvían totalmente diferentes. Ahora que había descubierto muchas cosas e ideado un plan, el joven ya no tenía miedo y estaba preparado para afrontar el combate de Gimnasio. Por otro lado, Dylan peleó contra Hideki mientras su amigo escuchaba a los karatekas. El sucesor del dojo tenía un Enlace igual de peculiar que el del maestro Koichi con un Hitmonlee, la popular contraparte de Hitmonchan, y enseñó al joven de pelo azul que su nivel era muy similar al del mismísimo maestro, venciéndolo en apenas un par de movimientos más que en el combate de Ryku. Al igual que su amigo, había experimentado la derrota más rápida de su carrera como entrenador. Finalmente, Cetile se aburrió tanto en la espera a que sus amigos terminasen sus tareas que acabó pidiendo a Kendo que le diera clases de teoría sobre kárate. No es que pudiera emplear las técnicas con su Enlace, pero podría aplicarlas a preverlas y actuar en consecuencia si alguna vez le tocaba pelear contra alguien como él. Dylan también se apuntó a esas clases cuando fue derrotado ya que tampoco tenía nada que hacer después de eso.

Durante la cena, el padre de Dylan preguntó acerca del combate contra Sabrina y cómo había ido. Ryku reveló que no había ido al Gimnasio ese día y que se dedicó exclusivamente a preparase para cuando llegase el momento. El padre se extrañó bastante pues creía que Ryku ya habría hecho el primer intento, pero entendió que el chico no combatiera contra la líder de Gimnasio. Al menos ahora, si no ocurría algo inesperado, el joven sí se enfrentaría a Sabrina. Y se aseguró que, antes de abandonar la ciudad, le contase la pelea con todo detalle. Ryku aceptó el trato.

Después de la cena, todos se quedaron un rato mirando la televisión con algún programa de entretenimiento. Una vez finalizó, cada uno se fue a su cama a dormir. Ryku fue el último el conciliar el sueño porque no paraba de pensar lo que haría al día siguiente. Había ideado tácticas, aprendido algunos patrones que siempre realizaba Sabrina, conocido algunos de los movimientos de su set, entre otras cosas. Mañana iba a ser un día importante.


	23. Psique contra llamas

Ryku se despertó varios minutos antes de que la alarma de su brazalete sonara. Saber lo que iba hacer hoy había tenido sus ojos más abiertos que cerrados. Aun así, había logrado descansar lo suficiente para no sentirse cansado. Hoy no iba a aplazar el combate contra Sabrina; había llegado el momento de afrontar el combate contra la líder del Gimnasio. Por mucho que su mente le siguiera metiendo el miedo de una derrota aplastante, un duelo que jamás pasaría y que podía terminar ahí sus objetivos, Ryku no daría marcha atrás. No esta vez. Gracias a los consejos del maestro Koichi y de sus alumnos, ahora sabía a lo que se enfrentaba y podría actuar en consecuencia. Con suerte, bastaría para no tener que repetir el combate varias veces.

Durante el desayuno, Ryku se mentalizó y se fue reiterando la estrategia a seguir en el combate. Estaba tan sumiso en sus pensamientos que ignoraba todo lo que lo rodeaba. Cetile, Dylan y sus padres no pretendieron sacarle, aunque solo fuera unos segundos, de aquella concentración y dejaron que el joven se quedara en aquel trance hasta que hubiera superado la pelea que iba a tener pronto. Cuando acabaron, Ryku cogió el pase que lo identificaba como un poseedor de cuatro medallas de Gimnasio o más y salió del piso acompañado de Dylan y Cetile.

Ryku hizo un último ademán de no querer entrar en el Gimnasio y se plantó mirando fijamente su estructura. Mentalmente, se dijo muy decidido que iba a vencer a Sabrina empleando toda su fuerza igual que había hecho en los anteriores Gimnasios. Cuando entrase en ese en particular, solo quería salir de una forma: con una medalla más en el estuche. Ryku sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió decidido a la entrada donde esperaba la vigilante.

—¿Venís a combatir contra Sabrina? —preguntó. Era una joven no mucho más mayor que Ryku y compañía. Su pelo era castaño y le llegaba hasta los hombros. No tenía ningún accesorio en este, lo cual sorprendía debido a lo liso que lo tenía.

—Solo yo —respondió Ryku.

—¿Tienes el pase?

Ryku sacó del bolsillo el boleto que le dieron al entrar en la ciudad. La vigilante lo observó en detalle y acabó asintiendo.

—Bien, puedes pasar. Acompáñame.

Ryku y compañía siguieron a la mujer, pero esta no abrió la puerta del templo.

—Solo él —dijo refiriéndose a Ryku—. Vosotros esperáis aquí.

—¿Por qué? —protestó Dylan—. El Gimnasio está pensado para acoger espectadores.

—No cuestiono las órdenes de Sabrina —fue la seca respuesta de la vigilante—. Lo repetiré una última vez. Vosotros dos os quedáis aquí.

Dylan gruñó entre dientes y se dio la vuelta. Cetile lo acompañó allá donde fuera mientras Ryku y la vigilante entraban en el Gimnasio.

Contra más se movían por los pasillos del Gimnasio, más convencido estaba Ryku de que Sabrina había decidido convertir su Gimnasio en un templo. ¿De qué? No lo sabía ni quería saberlo. No era importante para lo que había venido a hacer. Ni siquiera la curiosa adornación de las paredes y las lámparas que simulaban ser antorchas le distraían de su objetivo principal. Después de varios giros por los pasillos del templo, la vigilante se detuvo frente a una puerta de madera reforzada con hierro y la abrió.

—Sabrina te espera dentro.

Y sin decir nada más, la vigilante se marchó y desapareció por los pasillos. Ryku entró en la sala y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Se dio la vuelta y observó el campo de batalla que se extendía frente a él. Este era de una arena roja de lo más llamativa al igual que el suelo de alrededor, de un color azulado, cuyos dibujos imitaban las ondulaciones del agua. Antes de llegar a las paredes, había una serie de columnas lilas que soportaban un cuadrado sobre el campo de batalla lleno de focos que iluminaban tanto el campo como el resto de la sala. Ryku miró al frente y, al otro extremo de la arena, vio a una mujer sentada en un ostentoso trono dorado de fieltro rojo.

La mujer no se movió ni habló a pesar de tener alguien más en la sala, lo que permitió a Ryku observarla en detalle. Tenía un cabello largo, de color azul grisáceo cuyas puntas extrañamente se levantaban como si estuvieran recibiendo una bocanada de aire constante y unos ojos marrones, aunque se podía confundir con el rojo. Vestía una camiseta de finos tirantes de color rojo pálido increíblemente pequeña, dejando al descubierto su barriga y ombligo acompañada de unos pantalones largos blancos sujetados por un cinturón negro con una hebilla plateada y en forma de rombo, unas sandalias rojas y un brazalete redondo y bastante grueso de color negro y verde en su brazo derecho mientras que en el izquierdo descansaba el brazalete dorado de su Gimnasio. Ryku siguió mirando a Sabrina hasta que, finalmente, la mujer rompió el silencio.

—Empezaba a pensar que no te atreverías a venir, Ryku.

El joven tragó saliva. ¿Cómo sabía su nombre si era la primera vez que se veían? Intentó no dejarse desconcentrar.

—¿No te sorprende que sepa tu nombre? ¿O es que intentas ocultar esa emoción?

Ryku empezaba a sentirse incómodo. Sabrina parecía disfrutar con eso. descruzó las piernas y se levantó del trono.

—Vamos, no seas tímido. Di algo —animó Sabrina mientras lentamente cogía algo del reposabrazos del trono y bajaba las escaleras que la separaban del campo de batalla.

—¿Cómo esperabas mi llegada? —se atrevió a preguntar Ryku.

Sabrina soltó una corta risilla.

—¿Cómo no saberlo cuando me comunican la llegada de todos y cada uno de los entrenadores que entran a la ciudad para desafiarme? No eres una excepción, Ryku. Estaba claro que vendrías tarde o temprano.

—¿Y cómo se supone que sabes mi nombre?

—Porque ayer te vi frente a las puertas de mi Gimnasio, justo cuando te acobardaste y te marchaste con tus amigos.

A Ryku no le gustó el tono con el que le había respondido, pero tampoco podía replicar dado que fue exactamente lo que ocurrió.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —inquirió.

—Oh, vamos, Ryku. No hace falta ser un genio para dar con la respuesta. Solo recuerda la clase de combate que vas a tener.

Ryku ya había estado pensando en ello, pero no se creía que fuera real. Una cosa era verlo de parte de un Pokémon, pero no de un humano.

—¿Tienes poderes psíquicos… igual que un Pokémon?

—Desde que era pequeña. Pero no tan fuertes como los de un Pokémon. Me queda mucho camino para alcanzar su nivel.

Ryku se estremeció. Sabrina sin duda era una rival peligrosa si tenía capacidades sobrehumanas. ¿Qué podía hacer al respecto si a ella le bastaba con leerle la mente para contrarrestarle? No. No debía dejarse llevar por el miedo otra vez. La estrategia iba a servir. Lo conseguiría. Debía creerlo.

Sabrina recorrió la distancia que los separaba y se detuvo frente a él. Ryku eliminó parte de su tensión al ver que la mujer no era mucho más alta que él, ni siquiera en su forma Pokémon. Sabrina hizo un gesto con los ojos y Ryku comprendió lo que estaba sucediendo al instante que lo hizo centrarse de nuevo en el futuro combate.

—Ponte el brazalete dorado y dame el tuyo —dijo Sabrina sin añadir ningún tipo de riña en su tono.

Ryku obedeció e intercambió su brazalete negro por el dorado, traspasó su Enlace al segundo y entregó el primero. Sabrina llevó el brazalete de Ryku al reposabrazos del trono e hizo algo que bajó la pantalla de las barras de vida. Luego bajó de nuevo y se quedó en el otro extremo de la arena.

—¿Quieres empezar ya el duelo o prefieres mentalizarte más? —preguntó Sabrina.

Ryku consideró aquello como un insulto.

—Acabemos con esto.

Sabrina volvió a ver divertida esa respuesta y se preparó para activar su Enlace. Ryku la imitó y fue él quien empezó a adoptar su forma Pokémon. Sabrina inició su transformación apenas unos segundos después. Cuando Ryku dejó de brillar y mostró sus características de Charizard, Sabrina todavía se estaba convirtiendo en el Pokémon de su Enlace. Ryku vio la blanca silueta de un Alakazam, el tipo de Enlace que le habían dicho que tenía Sabrina. Su cuerpo se hizo ligeramente más pequeño, de su cabeza brotaron un par cuernos y dos bigotes. Finalmente, al desaparecer el brillo, Sabrina mostró por completo su cuerpo amarillo protegido por una especie de armadura marrón y sus manos sosteniendo dos cucharas que había hecho aparecer después de la nada tras la transformación. A pesar de ser una criatura de aspecto frágil, Ryku podía percibir el inmenso poder que ocultaba.

La pantalla se encendió nada más ambas trasformaciones concluyeron. Tardó unos segundos en recoger los datos de ambos contendientes y creó las respectivas barras de vida.

—¿Algo más que decir antes de comenzar? —preguntó Sabrina. Ryku se quedó atónito ante la masculina voz de Sabrina. Lo había escuchado en Cetile, pero creía que su Enlace agravaba su voz al ver cómo era físicamente un Venusaur. Bill debía mejorar la tecnología Enlace para que distinguiera los géneros.

—No. —En realidad, Ryku quería saber la cantidad de veces que podía desafiarla en un día, pero seguramente, como había estado teniendo en los últimos combates de Gimnasio desde Misty, sería de una vez al día.

—Muy bien. Veamos que te han enseñado Koichi y sus alumnos.

Ryku volvió a sentirse incómodo con aquella adivinación. ¿Acaso Sabrina se había tomado la molestia de espiarlo con sus poderes desde que llegó a ciudad Azafrán? Se estaba hartando un poco de eso.

La pantalla emitió los sonidos de cuenta atrás y tanto Ryku como Sabrina se prepararon. Escucharon tres pitidos cortos y uno largo. Este último fue la señal del inicio del combate.

Ryku empezó su ofensiva con su más clásico ataque. Koichi y sus alumnos le habían informado de que los ataques a distancia eran a lo que Sabrina más resistía, a lo que más podía esquivar mediante sus poderes. Su lanzallamas no era más que un método de distracción para poderse acercar al Alakazam y golpearle físicamente con sus ataques cuerpo a cuerpo, su mayor punto débil. Tal y como pensó, Sabrina hizo gala de sus poderes psíquicos y manipuló las llamas a su antojo para que se disiparan mucho antes de impactar con su cuerpo. Justo como Ryku deseaba.

El ruido de las llamas esparciéndose por todo el campo de batalla fue una buena forma de ocultar el movimiento de Ryku hacia Sabrina. El Charizard batió las alas y voló raudo hacia el Alakazam. Por desgracia, Sabrina consiguió exterminar las llamas antes de que Ryku llegase a su destino y lo detuvo con un simple destello de sus ojos.

Ryku se detuvo en seco en pleno aire, a escasos metros de Sabrina. Su cuerpo estaba rodeado por la misma aura que había empezado Sabrina para esquivar el fuego. Ryku intentó zafarse de sus restricciones, pero no podía hacer mucho cuando estas no eran físicas. En estos momentos, estaba a merced de Sabrina, la cual lo miraba con unos ojos brillantes y lilas. Sin embargo, el Charizard no se rindió al contraataque del Alakazam. Comprobó si era capaz de ejercitar el hocico y se alegró de que así fuera. Sin pensárselo dos veces, escupió un lanzallamas directo al Alakazam.

Sabrina debía liberar a Ryku si no quería terminar chamuscada por las llamas que, al haber sido disparadas tan cerca, no disponía de mucho tiempo de reacción. Empujó con sus poderes a Ryku y los centró en desperdigar el torrente de nuevo. Esta vez no tuvo posibilidad alguna de evitar el plan principal de Ryku y, a pesar de haber sido alejado, el joven se acercó igual de veloz que antes y logró asestar el certero golpe que intentaba realizar desde el principio. Su Megapuño dio directamente en el pecho de Sabrina, la cual retrocedió a causa del impacto. Las llamas no se apagaron en su totalidad y acabaron quemándole los hombros y los bigotes.

Ryku lanzó un rápido vistazo a la pantalla y vio la barra de vida de Sabrina descender un poco más de la mitad del total de su vida. Precisamente como le había informado el maestro Koichi. Sabrina no poseía fuertes defensas físicas y los ataques de ese tipo le eran considerablemente dañinos. Más cuando sus movimientos no eran de un tipo al que ella podía resistir naturalmente. Si conseguía acercarse una vez más, con suerte podría sentenciar el combate. No obstante, Ryku se puso nervioso cuando la barra de vida de Sabrina, que estaba de color amarillo, regresaba a su tono verde y recuperaba casi toda la vida perdida en su ataque. Ryku quiso saber cómo Sabrina se estaba curando en medio de un combate sin emplear movimientos que drenasen la vida del oponente. El Alakazam estaba atrayendo una especie de estrellas o bolas verdes hacia su cuerpo que sanaban rápidamente las quemaduras de su lanzallamas y los moratones del Megapuño. Cuando terminó, había recobrado prácticamente toda la salud perdida dejando una fina línea negra como única muestra de haber sufrido un ataque.

Nada más terminado el movimiento de curación, Sabrina aprovechó el segundo de sorpresa por parte de Ryku y volvió a envolverlo en el aura violeta de su ataque psíquico. Ahora Ryku no podía usar su lanzallamas debido a la distancia que había creado Sabrina anteriormente, incluso aplicó un poco más de energía por seguridad para que fuese incapaz de abrir la boca otra vez. Ryku se elevó en el aire lentamente como si estuviera siendo empujado por un enorme globo de helio. Subió hasta que su cuerpo se halló a escasos centímetros del techo de la sala, a más de diez metros de altura. Ryku supuso lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación y tensó los músculos con la finalidad de resistir el inminente choque contra el suelo. Sabrina lo dejó suspendido unos segundos en el aire y luego, con un movimiento de sus cucharas, Ryku cayó a una velocidad impresionantemente alta para la poca distancia que lo separaba del suelo y chocó con este con una fuerza brutal. La arena se levantó provocando que resultara imposible comprobar el estado del Charizard tras la caída. Tampoco es que le importase a Sabrina; el temblor que hubo y el sonido de la barra de vida de Ryku descendiendo bastaron para saber que había perdido mucha vida.

Gracias al tiempo que tuvo con tal de prepararse para el golpe contra el suelo, Ryku pudo reincorporarse al combate medianamente rápido. Aún le dolían los músculos por culpa de la caída, por lo que su velocidad estaba considerablemente reducida temporalmente. Procuró relajar el cuerpo con tal de no sufrir calambres o alguna que otra parálisis involuntaria y poder realizar maniobras evasivas. Sin embargo, Ryku no tenía idea de lo momentáneo que alcanzaban a ser los ataques de Sabrina.

El Alakazam no tardó mucho en realizar su siguiente ataque. Cruzó las cucharas y estas brillaron con una tonalidad multicolor que pasaba del verde al azul y de este al morado. Luego se formó una pequeña esfera no mucho más grande que la cruz formada por los utensilios de cocina y de esta se disparó un rayo de los mismos colores brillantes que viajó a gran velocidad hacia Ryku. Por suerte para el chico, sus reflejos le ayudaron mucho en ese momento de extrema necesidad y logró contrarrestar aquel rayo psíquico con su lanzallamas. Al principio, Ryku no creyó que el fuego fuera capaz de impedir la trayectoria del rayo, pero para su sorpresa, lo consiguió. Se alegró de haber descubierto que uno de sus ataques podía bloquear algún poder psíquico de Sabrina.

Sabrina no detuvo su ofensiva ahí y preparó y lanzó su siguiente ataque. Curiosamente, no se trató de algún movimiento dañino como repetir aquel rayo o volver a inmovilizarlo con el aura que lo había elevado y estampado contra el suelo. Uno de sus ojos brilló de la misma forma cuando ella desvió el fuego o lo suspendió en el aire, pero más en una tonalidad azul que lila. Luego ese brillo explotó en forma de estrella de cuatro puntas y se terminó. No hubo nada que significara un golpe atrasado, ni siquiera que fuera dañino. Fue tan solo uno destello.

El simple hecho de no tener idea alguna sobre los efectos de aquel brillo puso nervioso a Ryku. No había duda de que el movimiento había tenido algún efecto sobre él o el entorno que le fuera beneficioso a Sabrina. ¿Por qué sino se hubiera molestado en lanzarlo o tenerlo en su set de movimientos? Ryku no podía arriesgarse, no después de aquel otro supuesto ataque que regeneró la salud de Sabrina casi por completo.

Escasos segundos después, el Alakazam volvió a cruzar las cucharas de la misma manera con la que había invocado el rayo. Ryku se extrañó de que se atreviera a disparar tan seguido el mismo ataque que había fallado hace poco tiempo. Había un truco, estaba seguro de ello. ¿Ese destello azul de antes ahora le permitiría acertarle independientemente de los obstáculos que le metiera? ¿Acaso era eso posible? Claro que lo era, se respondió Ryku. Estaba en un combate donde fuerzas invisibles podían lanzarlo por aires y manipular su cuerpo a placer y todo salía de simples destellos de colores. Pero ¿qué había hecho exactamente el destello azul? ¿Cómo podía contrarrestarlo? Ryku no tuvo mucho tiempo de encontrar una solución cuando Sabrina ya tenía el rayo cargado y estaba a punto de dispararlo. A Ryku no se le ocurrió otra idea que repetir la misma situación.

No terminó igual.

Cuando Ryku quiso escupir su torrente de fuego, este parecía toparse con algo en su trayecto que bloqueó por completo el viaje de las llamas por su cuello hasta salir de su cuerpo por la boca. Las flamas se consumían dentro del cuerpo del Charizard y Ryku tuvo suerte de que el Pokémon fuera resistente a su propias llamas. De lo contrario hubiera sufrido severas quemaduras internas. Lo máximo que alcanzó a sacar por el hocico fueron unas muy finas líneas de humo que desaparecían apenas abandonaban los colmillos de Ryku. Incapaz de hacer brotar algo más que humo, Ryku no pudo contraatacar y, por culpa de la sorpresa de no poder escupir fuego, no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y recibió un impacto directo del rayo psíquico. Ryku retrocedió unos cuantos metros e intentó mantener el equilibrio, lo cual no fue muy complicado.

Ryku se llevó una mano al pecho, donde más fuerte había recibido el rayo psíquico. Curiosamente, no se sentía tan dolorido por el rayo como se imaginaba. Un veloz vistazo a su barra de vida le confirmó que apenas había descendido. Si el anterior ataque psíquico había sido tan dañino que se la había dejado en amarillo, el rayo no había conseguido que se acercara ni al límite de cambio de color de amarillo a rojo. Un ataque psíquico que no era poderoso. Ryku debía aprovecharse de esa pequeña debilidad en los movimientos de Sabrina. Aun así, si no se acercaba a ella, le bastaba ese simple ataque para derrotarlo. Debía aproximarse a Sabrina, costase lo que le costase.

Sabrina ya se dispuso a disparar un nuevo rayo psíquico cuando Ryku todavía necesitaba unos segundos más para recobrar las fuerzas. El Charizard se forzó a acelerar la recuperación y logró su objetivo en el preciso instante en el que Sabrina emitió el rayo hacia él. Ryku batió las alas y de un salto se apartó de la trayectoria del rayo. Luego volvió a batir las alas y se impulsó en dirección al Alakazam mientras cargaba en su puño la energía de su movimiento Megapuño. Con esa acción se arriesgaba mucho, pero sin su lanzallamas disponible, el resultado sería el mismo independientemente de si atacaba con los movimientos Cuchillada o Ataque Ala. Era todo o nada.

Sabrina vio al Charizard acercársele a gran velocidad, dispuesto a golpear con su brillante puño de nuevo en su pecho. Pensó en la forma más sencilla de deshacerse de él ahora que había descubierto que no tenía más movimientos a distancia que la distrajeran del uso de sus poderes psíquicos. Solo tenía que detenerlo igual que la primera vez y sentenciaría el combate tras aplastarlo contra el suelo una vez más. Sus ojos se iluminaron con una tonalidad lila y del cuerpo de Ryku apareció un aura del mismo color que lo empezó a detener lentamente como si hubiera entrado en una zona donde el tiempo transcurría más lentamente. Sabrina quería dar a su rival la, aunque inexistente, oportunidad de asestarle un segundo golpe antes de quitarle todas las esperanzas de victoria. Pero Sabrina comenzó a sentirse rara contra más mantenía ralentizado a Ryku. Su visión se tornó borrosa unos segundos y, cuando recuperó la nitidez, habían cambiado ciertas cosas del entorno.

Ryku estaba en llamas. Literalmente, el aura lila que había creado para manipular su cuerpo se había convertido en un fuego salvaje dando la sensación al Charizard de haberse transformado en un meteorito a punto de impactar en Sabrina. Pero en pocos segundos, esa aura ardiente cambió de forma y se colocó en la parte trasera del cuello del Charizard, otorgándole una brillante melena hecha de llamas. Sabrina contempló ese extraño aspecto de su enemigo y se percató de que a su alrededor ocurrían más cosas. Un torrente de agua, cortes en el aire rocas y rayos de luz destrozaban un entorno helado. Sabrina miró a su lado y vio a dos Pokémon de siluetas borrosas siendo los que disparaban aquellos ataques. La fuerza de los movimientos producía temblores que desmoronaban el techo sobre ella y las siluetas. Antes de que los ataques de las siluetas dieran con aquel extraño Charizard de melena de fuego, unas garras psíquicas rodearon al Pokémon alado y explotó en un brillo que devolvió a Sabrina de vuelta a la realidad. Por un ínfima instante no sabía que había ocurrido hasta que su mente volvió a procesar con su habitual precisión lo que sus ojos observaban. Se enfadó consigo misma por haber caído en una trampa que nunca lograba anticiparse, pero mantuvo la serenidad y dejó en segundo plano lo ocurrido para centrarse únicamente en el combate que estaba librando. Ya trataría de entender lo que acababa de suceder.

Aquel pequeño instante en el que la mujer se había distraído con la misteriosa visión bastó para que bajara la guardia y permitiera a Ryku recuperar la velocidad con la que estaba arremetiendo contra ella y situarse a escasos centímetros de Sabrina. Trató de defenderse, pero el joven actuó con rapidez y asestó un segundo Megapuño en su pecho. El dolor en el pecho debido al golpe desmoronó cualquier método de protección que pudiera utilizar y acabó volando por los aires por la increíble fuerza del puñetazo de Ryku.

Ryku no detuvo su ofensiva ahí. Sabrina lo había estado atacando constantemente y él apenas había tenido oportunidad de utilizar su set de movimientos. Ahora era su turno de atacarla diversas veces y, por desgracia para ella, Ryku solo poseía movimientos de daño. Encadenó su Megapuño con un Ataque Ala para, además de causarle más daño, evitar que los posibles destrozos que se fueran a producir llegaran a otras áreas de la sala más allá de la arena. Una vez puesta en la nueva orientación, Ryku hizo brillar las garras, alargándolas unos centímetros a la vez que se llenaban de energía y acuchilló a Sabrina varias veces. Finalmente, sentenció su ofensiva azotándola con la llama de la cola y derribándola definitivamente. El Alakazam no se había movido desde el Megapuño.

Ryku permaneció unos segundos recuperando el aliento por tan impetuosa agresión y cerca de Sabrina por si debía realizar algún golpe de gracia para obtener la victoria de una vez por todas. Un pitido llamó la atención del Charizard y este miró a la pantalla la cual mostró su imagen con el título de vencedor. Entonces el cuerpo de Sabrina se puso a brillar como si estuviera evolucionando. Ryku estaba demasiado cerca de ella y debía alejarse si no quería que la Prioridad Humana le hiciera daño sin querer. Se apartó de un salto y esperó a que la mujer adoptara su forma original, se levantara y se sacudiera el polvo de la arena. Mientras tanto, Ryku regresó a su forma humana.

Ryku acababa de ganar su sexta medalla de Gimnasio, pero, por alguna razón, no se sintió como si la hubiera conseguido poniendo al límite sus capacidades. Era como si Sabrina tampoco hubiera utilizado el cien por cien de su poder después de lo que le contaron Koichi y sus alumnos.

Sabrina terminó de quitarse de encima los últimos granos de arena y se acercó lentamente a Ryku.

—Enhorabuena, me has ganado —le dijo sin mostrar ningún atisbo de emoción.

—¿Es eso verdad? —preguntó Ryku intentando imitar el mismo tono—. ¿En serio he ganado yo el combate o has permitido que te ganara?

—¿Permitir? No pienses que no he puesto todo mi poder en este combate, Ryku —protestó Sabrina ahora aplicando emoción a sus palabras—. En el momento que te prohibí escupir fuego, ya había ganado. Hasta logré detenerte con mi poder psíquico mientras te acercabas a mí con ese puño brillante.

—Lo sé, pero ese ataque no parecía tan fuerte como el primero que usaste contra mí; aún podía moverme. Lento, pero podía. Todavía tenía posibilidades de golpearte.

—Es cierto, pero no fue porque hubiera reducido voluntariamente el ataque, sino porque cada vez que uso ese poder psíquico, se debilita un poco. Por eso te movías despacio y te detuve en seco.

—¿Y por qué no me desviaste y me lanzaste en otra dirección? —inquirió Ryku.

—¿De qué me hubiera servido? Hubieras repetido el movimiento una y otra vez y, como ya he dicho, el poder psíquico se debilita con el uso constante. Habría llegado un punto en el que fuera incapaz de detenerte y, entonces, ni mi rayo psíquico te hubiera parado. Me habías puesto entre la espada y la pared.

—Aun así, siento como si no hubiese sido un combate justo.

Sabrina rio.

—Ha sido todo lo justo que debía ser, Ryku. ¿Qué esperabas de un combate contra una psíquica? ¿Un verdadero reto? Es verdad que somos muy poderosos, pero tenemos puntos débiles que se pueden explotar. Tú hallaste uno, seguramente por los consejos de Koichi, y actuaste para romper mis fortalezas y vencerme. No hay nada más oculto.

—Tal vez, pero…

Sabrina impidió que Ryku acabara su frase alzando una mano.

—Escucha, esta conversación está existiendo por tus expectativas. Koichi te había metido en el cuerpo más miedo que seguridad, incluso un miedo peor que el piensas que te inculcó el padre de Dylan. El maestro del Dojo Kárate no quiere admitir que el tipo lucha es débil al tipo psíquico. Da igual que crea que el tipo lucha puede conseguir la victoria en un combate contra un psíquico. Solo agonizará para llegar al inevitable destino de la derrota. Tu Enlace no es de tipo lucha, entonces ¿por qué te imaginabas un combate tan difícil de ganar?

Ryku no había caído en la cuenta de ello hasta que Sabrina lo explicó. Desde la charla con el padre de Dylan, no había parado de dudar sobre si ganaría el combate o no. Incluso había desarrollado dudas de poder continuar con sus objetivos de no poder cumplirlos. No había sido hasta ahora que todo resultaba una tontería. Su mayor reto en un combate era el tipo roca, o el veneno por su locura cuando quedaba envenenado; no el tipo psíquico. Seguramente hubiese ideado el plan de acercarse a Sabrina siempre que pudiera en cuanto hubiera realizado la combinación del lanzallamas y el Megapuño para distraerla y golpearla. Tal y como había planeado sobre la marcha contra el resto de los líderes de Gimnasio.

—Tienes razón. Si no hubiera acudido a Koichi y hubiera venido aquí directamente, las probabilidades de acabar en el mismo resultado hubieran sido las mismas —admitió Ryku—. He dejado que el miedo actuara por mí. He sido un tonto.

—Ojalá pudiera decirte lo contrario, pero no soy de los que niegan la obviedad —contestó Sabrina. Ryku se avergonzó y enfadó a partes iguales—. Espera aquí. Voy a por la medalla.

Sabrina abandonó la sala por una puerta oculta detrás del trono. Apenas un minuto después regresó con una mano cerrada y el brazalete original de Ryku. El joven se quitó el brazalete dorado antes de que Sabrina le entregara sus pertenencias. Primero recibió el brazalete negro, el cual se puso de inmediato. Luego, Sabrina extendió la mano y mostró una medalla tan simple como la de Brock, puede que incluso más. La medalla de Sabrina no era más que un círculo dorado y otro más pequeño para dar la sensación de relieve.

—Como líder del Gimnasio de ciudad Azafrán, yo, Sabrina, te hago entrega de la medalla Pantano como símbolo de tu victoria en este Gimnasio, así como una recompensa en Monedas de Combate. Enhorabuena.

Ryku tomó la medalla y la miró extrañado. Había algo en esta que le extrañaba.

—Oye, Sabrina —mantuvo Ryku la atención de la líder—, has dicho que el nombre de esta medalla es medalla Pantano, ¿no? —La líder asintió—. Es curioso que se llame así. Quiero decir, tu Gimnasio está más orientado a la mente y lo espiritual, y que yo sepa un pantano no tiene mucha relación con eso. De hecho, me atrevería a decir que la medalla de Koga, la medalla Alma, encajaría mucho más aquí y está en el Gimnasio del maestro ninja, ¿no crees?

Por primera vez, Ryku vio a Sabrina dudar. Se había quedado pensativa ante la revelación del joven.

—Opino lo mismo que tú —dijo tras un tiempo en silencio—. La medalla Alma debería pertenecer a mi Gimnasio y la medalla Pantano, al de mi compañero Koga. Puede que sea por Koichi, antes de que le arrebatara el puesto de líder de Gimnasio, aunque tampoco veo relación entre un pantano y el tipo lucha. Es una interesante incógnita, Ryku, pero será mejor que no intentemos resolver este misterio. Hay cosas que es mejor dejar tal y como están.

—Supongo…

Sabrina despachó a Ryku por la necesidad de descansar para su próximo combate y luchar con todas sus fuerzas. Ryku se despidió de la psíquica y abandonó la sala. Fuera esperaba la vigilante de la puerta de entrada al Gimnasio y gracias a ella Ryku pudo abandonar fácilmente el lugar. Ya de nuevo en las calles de la ciudad, Ryku no vio a Dylan ni Cetile cerca, de modo que usó el método sencillo y llamó a su amigo con el holomisor. La conversación no duró ni cinco segundos pues Dylan se limitó a decir «ahora mismo vamos» y colgó de inmediato. Un par de minutos después, el chico del pelo azul y la chica de la diadema verde se reunieron con él.

—¿Qué tal ha ido? —Fue lo primero que preguntó Dylan. Ryku no contestó con palabras y levantó la medalla Pantano—. Genial. Ya casi tienes tantas medallas como yo. Solo queda la que hay en isla Canela y me habrás alcanzado. ¿Cuándo vas a querer que nos pongamos en marcha?

—Quedémonos unos días aquí para descansar un poco de tanto viaje —propuso Ryku—. Después del combate contra Sabrina, lo necesito.

—Uh, eso suena interesante —dijo Dylan comido por la curiosidad—. Vas a tener que contarme tu versión. Y a mi padre, ya que estamos. Y con todo detalle.

Ryku se sintió exhausto solo de pensar en rememorar el reciente duelo, pero se lo había prometido al padre de Dylan y debía cumplir su palabra. Sin más que decir, el grupo se fue a casa de Dylan a preparar la larga conversación que iba a haber.

-0-

Aquella misma tarde, Sabrina ya había terminado de realizar su tanda de combates diarios y no se veía capacitada para realizar ni uno más por ese día. Aun así, había sido un día productivo para una líder de Gimnasio, pues fue desafiada por hasta quince entrenadores y entregado la medalla a casi la mitad de ellos. Se había ganado un merecido descanso y no dudó en tomarlo. Se sentó en su trono en la sala del campo de batalla y llamó a su aprendiz para que le trajera un poco de té. Dicho aprendiz, que era la mujer que vigilaba la puerta de entrada al Gimnasio, se marchó con una reverencia y regresó al cabo de veinte minutos con una bandeja con un vaso, una tetera y algunas galletas para acompañar el té. La aprendiz vertió el líquido de la tetera sobre el vaso y se lo sirvió a su maestra.

—Gracias, Phoebe —agradeció Sabrina—. Si quieres, puedes ir a casa. Ya me encargo yo del resto.

—¿Estáis segura, maestra? Puedo dejarlo todo listo mientras descansáis —objetó sutilmente Phoebe.

—Estaré bien. Tus compañeros ya se han retirado y no sería correcto que tú aún permanecieras aquí. Ya sé que eres la mejor alumna que tengo, pero ya te he dicho decenas de veces que no quiero que me hagan la pelota.

—Lo sé, maestra. Solo lo decía porque… se os ve muy cansada. Preferiría aliviarle un poco el trabajo.

—Déjalo, ya lo harás mañana. Con el día que ha habido hoy, abriremos un poco más tarde el Gimnasio. Necesitaré meditar mucho si quiero volver a estar en plena forma.

—Como gustéis, maestra. Me retiraré a mi hogar.

A veces, Sabrina no se mostraba agradable con la extrema formalidad de Phoebe. Detestaba que se le dirigieran de manera tan... medieval. Con un gesto, incitó a Phoebe que abandonara el recinto y ella, con otra reverencia, obedeció. Sabrina no se sintió tranquila hasta que se aseguró de que estaba a solas en el Gimnasio, aunque eso nunca era del todo correcto.

Sabrina se reclinó en su trono, miró el techo y se quedó absorta en sus pensamientos. Todos los combates que había librado hoy no eran muy memorables y tampoco valía la pena mantener los recuerdos frescos. Sin embargo, sí hubo uno que debía conservar: el combate contra Ryku. Concretamente, la extraña visión que había tenido en pleno duelo con aquel joven.

No había duda de que se trataba de eso, aunque también podría haber sido una de las tantas alucinaciones que padecía cuando empleaba su Enlace por demasiado tiempo. Experimentar cómo aumentaban exponencialmente sus poderes psíquicos naturales debido a los que adquiría al transformarse en un Alakazam provocaba una inestabilidad que terminaba en ver cosas que no encajaban en la realidad. Y contra más usaba los poderes del Pokémon, peores eran las alucinaciones. El método que utilizaba para contrarrestar esos efectos era la meditación, aparte de no volver a transformarse en Pokémon en un tiempo y descansar su mente, si es que alguna vez podía descansar.

Sabrina sentencio definitivamente que no había sufrido una alucinación en mitad del combate. Demasiado lógico fue lo que presenció para tratarse de una. Sabrina recordó lo que había visto: las dos siluetas de Pokémon atacando a un Charizard que tenía una melena de fuego que le recorría desde la cabeza hasta la ardiente llama de la cola por la espalda que acababa siendo engullido por unas garras psíquicas y explotando en un haz de luz. Lo único raro en aquella visión era el extraño Charizard. ¿Por qué era diferente ese Pokémon? ¿Por qué había tenido la visión precisamente cuando Ryku, furioso, iba a golpearla? La mayoría de sus visiones no necesitaban la presencia de nadie para invadirle la mente. ¿Significaba eso que el joven estaría relacionado con ese extraño Charizard? Sabrina forzó su mente a entender; sus visiones siempre eran más profundas que lo que se veía. Pero, como siempre, era imposible sacar algo con sentido de una visión. Sabrina paró su intento de comprender, pero no quiso olvidar. Algo dentro de ella le alertaba de no ignorar la visión.

—Normalmente las visiones son más abstractas, pero esta… esta ha sido muy directa, como si ya me estuviera revelando un futuro que ocurrirá inevitablemente —se dijo Sabrina. Bebió un poco y se reclinó en el trono—. Pero solo estoy especulando. Si es realmente una visión del futuro y se cumple, probablemente me vea obligada a actuar; no será bueno dejarlo estar. —Cogió una galleta y le dio un pequeño mordisco—. Pero primero debería confirmar su naturaleza. Qué molesto resulta el desconcierto de las visiones cuando se mezclan tus habilidades con las de un Pokémon. No era así cómo veía la ventaja de transformarme en uno. Me obliga a… —Sabrina no terminó la frase y permaneció pensativa unos segundos antes de continuar. Suspiró—. Supongo que tendré que hacer algunas llamadas para salir de dudas. Y dependiendo de lo que descubra, puede a ellos les interese conocer lo que he visionado.


	24. Secuestro en Silph SA

Después del combate contra Sabrina, no había mucho más que hacer en ciudad Azafrán para un entrenador de Enlace como Ryku. El joven creía que tendría bastante que hacer en la capital de la región, pero el estricto refuerzo por dar todavía con los delincuentes del accidente ocurrido hace ya varios meses y evitar que se repitiera impedían disfrutar de los paseos por las calles de la ciudad, sobre todo cuanto más se dirigía uno hacia la zona de la explosión. Aun así, Ryku no decidió reanudar el viaje y siguió prefiriendo descansar unos días en casa de los padres de Dylan. Como mucho, el joven tuvo un tiempo, no muy agradable, de contar con todo lujo de detalle el combate realizado contra la líder del Gimnasio de ciudad Azafrán. El padre de Dylan no hacía más que emocionarse cada vez que Ryku explicaba un choque de movimientos Pokémon. Al final, Ryku se divirtió rememorando su combate Pokémon más de lo que pensaba.

Los siguientes días fueron más tranquilos. Dylan ayudó a Ryku y Cetile a tener buenos recuerdos de su estancia en ciudad Azafrán más allá de su casa. Por suerte para ellos, la zona más turística de la ciudad se hallaba en el norte de esta, lo cual se traducía en una presencia más baja de policías y un mayor disfrute de aquello que ciudad Azafrán ofrecía. Visitaron un edificio conocido como «Club de fans de entrenadores» donde se reunían gente de todas partes a hablar y admirar a aquellos entrenadores que hicieron alguna hazaña digna de recordar. Curiosamente, el club solo tenía puesto en pedestales a entrenadores del pasado, de aquellos que no usaban la tecnología Enlace. Los únicos que reconoció Ryku fueron a Bruno y Lance, del Alto Mando. Al resto no le dio mucha importancia. Después del club, visitaron algunas tiendas para reabastecer sus provisiones de cara a cuando se fueran y algunos parques para que Cetile se sintiera más a gusto que verse rodeada de rascacielos. La joven agradeció ese detalle. Finalmente, hicieron una pequeña parada en la estación del Magnetotrén, un transporte que conectaría con Johto en cuanto finalizaran las obras que ya duraban varios años.

Un día, Ryku y Dylan vieron en televisión un anuncio de Silph S.A que recordaba que continuaban la búsqueda de entrenadores de Enlace para realizar unas pruebas con el último de sus inventos diseñado para todos los entrenadores de Enlace. Necesitaban realizar las pruebas antes de que el producto fuera viable y se pudiera en las tiendas. Ryku y Dylan intercambiaron una mirada. Por fin había algo realmente interesante para ellos y aseguraron a Bill, quien era el desarrollador principal de aquel invento, que le ayudarían si coincidían cuando iniciaran las pruebas. Incluso Cetile se apuntó a ello. Hasta alguien no muy interesado en usar su Enlace más que para defensa personal le llamaba la atención. O tal vez la chica no tenía más árboles que añadir a su colección de fotografías.

El edificio de Silph S.A no era nada difícil de localizar. Ningún rascacielos igualaba en estética al edificio de aquella empresa gracias a las amplias ventanas que daban la sensación de que el propio edificio se hubiera construido con cristal en vez de cemento. Y sus dimensiones destacaban muy por encima de todos los que le rodeaban, convirtiéndose en la construcción de más de cinco plantas de la zona. Ryku y compañía entraron en el edificio y se toparon con un lujo propio de un hotel de cinco estrellas.

Solamente la recepción de la empresa era más ostentosa que la propia decoración del Gimnasio de Sabrina. «Y yo pensando que no se podía ser más extravagante», pensó Ryku. Había una gigantesca fuente que expulsaba dos chorros de agua similar a cuando Dylan usaba sus ataques de agua siendo un Blastoise en el centro de la amplia sala, una sección con cómodos sofás y sillones donde esperar a que te atendieran, macetas con distintas plantas, cuadros que, al menos, no tenían pinta de ser muy caros, un par de puertas de ascensor y unas escaleras al otro extremo de la sala.

—Cualquiera diría que aquí se fabrican los inventos para entrenadores como Pokéball y demás —dijo Ryku.

—¿No es demasiado lujo? —preguntó Cetile sin apartar la vista de la fuente.

—Tratándose de la empresa más rica de la región, ni me sorprende —respondió Dylan—. Puede que esto sea hasta lo más austero a lo que pueden llegar con lo que deben ganar.

—Si es lo más austero… ¿Cómo sería lo más ostentoso que podrían poner?

—No lo quiero ni pensar. Y tampoco hay que darle importancia. Hemos venido por otro asunto.

Ryku, Dylan y Cetile se pararon frente a un mostrador que se extendía casi una decena de metros en todas direcciones. Tras este, había muchos trabajadores tecleando en ordenadores tras unas paredes de cristal y unas cuantas mujeres que atendían a aquellos que se acercaban al mostrador. La mujer que acudió a ayudar al grupo de jóvenes tenía el pelo largo y recogido en una coleta, vestía un uniforme de la empresa con una placa que la identificaba bajo el nombre de Susan. La mujer dedicó una sonrisa a los chicos acompañado de unos preciosos ojos azules.

—Buenas tardes, ¿en qué puedo ayudaros? —preguntó educadamente.

—Hemos venido por el anuncio sobre que se necesitan participantes para probar el nuevo invento de la empresa para los entrenadores de Enlace —informó Dylan—. ¿Llegamos tarde o podemos participar?

—Podéis participar —respondió Susan—. Habéis llegado con tiempo de sobras.

—Genial. ¿Hay algo especial que debamos hacer o…?

—De eso lamento comunicaros que no me encargo yo —se disculpó Susan—. Mi trabajo es indicar el camino a los voluntarios hasta la planta donde se realizarán las pruebas. El grupo que se ocupa de eso os hablará en más detalle sobre lo que sucederá.

—Muy bien. ¿Dónde debemos ir?

—Simplemente coged el ascensor o las escaleras y subid hasta el quinto piso. Allí habrá un guarda que os conducirá a la sala de espera junto al resto de voluntarios si le enseñáis esto.

Susan sacó de debajo del mostrador tres tarjetas sujetadas por una cinta roja. En las tarjetas se podía leer «voluntario de las pruebas del invento R-1». Ryku y compañía cogió las tarjeas y se las pusieron alrededor del cuello. Una vez obtenidos todos los detalles que podía ofrecer Susan, se despidieron de la recepcionista y se dirigieron al ascensor.

Subir hasta el quinto piso fue más lento de lo que Ryku, Dylan y Cetile pensaban. La velocidad del ascensor era curiosamente lenta y parecía que tardara un minuto solo para pasar de un piso a otro, aunque en realidad no se tardaba más de diez segundos. Finalmente, el ascensor llegó a su destino y el grupo entró en el piso. Había tres direcciones a tomar, aunque la más lógica era aquella donde estuviera el guarda de seguridad. Este esperaba muy cerca de la puerta del ascensor con tal de evitar que personas ajenas a la empresa se dieran paseos por las instalaciones cuando no era un día de visita. Ryku y compañía enseñaron los pases que les dio Susan y el guarda, asintiendo con la cabeza, hizo un gesto de que le acompañaran. Condujo al grupo por los pasillos hasta llegar a una sala de espera donde había un puñado de entrenadores aguardando al inicio de las pruebas.

—No os mováis de aquí —advirtió el guarda—. Pronto vendrá quienes gestionan las pruebas.

Dicho esto, se marchó y dejó a los jóvenes en la sala. Los tres se sentaron en las sillas más ajenas al resto de entrenadores y se quedaron observando a los demás mientras el tiempo iba pasando. Había unos diez entrenadores con ellos incluidos. Pocos según Ryku y Dylan y bastantes según Cetile. Media hora más tarde llegaron nuevos voluntarios, aumentando el número a catorce miembros. Y diez minutos después, aparecieron al fin los que debían ser los que controlarían el progreso de las pruebas.

La mayoría del pequeño grupo estaba compuesto por científicos que vestían las típicas batas de laboratorio y sujetaban carpetas entre sus manos. Ninguno de ellos tenía las pintas de tratarse de personas amables solo por las ropas que llevaban. Sin embargo, había una cara conocida en todo el grupo: la de Bill. El inventor no había cambiado sus ropajes en comparación a cuando Ryku y Dylan le salvaron de quedarse atrapado en el cuerpo de un Clefairy. Su aspecto joven y simpático contrastaba drásticamente con el de sus compañeros científicos.

—¡Hola! —saludó a todos los voluntarios con una amplia sonrisa—. Agradezco enormemente que hayáis aceptado la invitación a las pruebas de lo que supondrá el mayor avance en los objetos que un entrenador de Enlace puede utilizar desde las Máquinas Técnicas. Mi nombre es Bill, y soy el desarrollador principal del invento R-1, mejor conocido como reiniciadores, nombre por el que reconocerá el producto una vez lo saquemos al mercado. Supongo que me conoceréis por ser también el creador de la tecnología Enlace que todos utilizáis y que tanto ha cambiado el mundo. —Hizo una pausa para ver cuántas caras hacían un gesto de conocerlo—. Pues bien, como ya habéis esperado demasiado tiempo, vamos a ir directamente a lo que importa.

Bill meneó la cabeza señalando a uno de sus compañeros científicos y tanto él como el otro que lo acompañaba se pusieron a entregar papeles a todos y cada uno de los entrenadores.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó uno de ellos.

—Estos papeles solamente sirven para que se os tenga en cuenta como participantes en el desarrollo de los reiniciadores y teneros en consideración para otras posibles pruebas relacionadas con el invento —explicó Bill.

—¿Es obligatorio firmar? No creo que vaya a participar en otras pruebas porque dudo que tenga tiempo libre.

—No hay problema —dijo Bill despreocupado—. Pero sí es obligatorio que firméis puesto que ese no es el único punto que se trata en el informe.

—Aquí dice vais a necesitar todos los datos de nuestros brazaletes, incluidos los personales como los de nuestra agenda de contactos y nuestra cartera virtual —se adelantó una entrenadora—. Eso no suena nada bien.

—Os garantizo que se requieren esos datos por simples medidas de seguridad. No los utilizaremos para nada más —la tranquilizó Bill—. Los reiniciadores afectan directamente al hardware del brazalete Enlace y, como todavía estamos perfeccionando su funcionamiento, existen probabilidades de que vuestros brazaletes acaben completamente inservibles durante las pruebas. Debido a esto, me he asegurado personalmente de que ninguno de vosotros abandone el edificio sin un brazalete con todos los datos con los que entrasteis. Entended que no puedo hacer eso sin poseer copias de seguridad de toda la información que contienen los que portáis ahora mismo.

La entrenadora se mostró reacia a entregar sus datos, pero la persuasión de Bill fue suficiente para que aceptar aquellas condiciones y firmara el papel. Al final, los catorce entrenadores firmaron los papeles y Bill mandó entregar otros papeles en los cuales deberían rellenar con tal de identificar posteriormente los datos almacenados y no confundirlos con los de otro entrenador. A continuación, Bill recomendó extraer todos los módulos no esenciales del brazalete Enlace y que no cubría el seguro de Bill, como era el caso del módulo Pokédex de Ryku o el módulo Repelente de Dylan, y dárselos a una científica la cual se ocuparía de ponerlos a buen recaudo hasta que finalizaran las pruebas. Después de tenerlo todo preparado, Bill guio al grupo de entrenadores por la planta hasta la sala de las pruebas.

Ryku se asombró ante la cantidad de aparatos tecnológicos que había en aquella sala. Había un montón de servidores, ordenadores, brazos robóticos y extraños aparatos parecidos a las típicas armas que salían en las películas de ciencia ficción y que un villano usaba en el interior de pequeñas habitaciones más largas que anchas. Desde luego, entrar en el edificio de Silph S.A era como viajar entre mundos por la extrema diferencia entre sus salas y pisos.

Bill empezó a dar órdenes a los científicos y cada uno se fue a su puesto de trabajo. Unos se fueron a los ordenadores para recolectar toda la información de las pruebas; otros monitorizaban el tráfico de los servidores; y otros se ponían a probar las supuestas armas antes de un uso real. Estas armas disparaban rayos de energía idénticas al movimiento Hiperrayo.

—No os preocupéis por el rayo del arma ni por el aparato en sí —intentó calmar la tensión entre los entrenadores—. La programación que tiene impide que se pueda disparar a cualquier humano que no tenga un Enlace activado. Se auto boicotea si se insiste demasiado en atacar a objetivos no aceptados.

—¿Nos vais a disparar el rayo para inducir el Enlace al modo reinicio? —preguntó un entrenador.

—En esa otra sala se puede hacer con el método tradicional si realmente nadie quiere ir por el método del arma. —Todos los entrenadores eligieron esa forma de activar la Prioridad Humana de su Enlaces. Sin duda era mejor que ser disparado por un rayo de energía—. Comprendo perfectamente vuestro miedo, pero me temo que alguno tendrá que afrontar el rayo por obvias razones.

Ryku entendió esa obviedad que pretendía despertar en los entrenadores. Como nadie caía en la cuenta de ello, lo aclaró para todos.

—Si todos vamos por el método tradicional, llegará un punto en el que un entrenador no tenga alternativa de ser derrotado si los demás ya han sido vencidos.

—Muy bien dicho, Ryku —felicitó Bill—. Es más, los reiniciadores no se usarán nada más la Prioridad Humana entre en funcionamiento y lo aplicaremos en diferentes intervalos de tiempo de la hora en el que el modo reinicio está activo. Así que pensad en quien será el afortunado o la afortunada de caer por el rayo.

Los entrenadores intercambiaron miradas preocupados. Ninguno de ellos quería ser alcanzado por el rayo de esa arma, pero como había dicho Ryku, al final quedaría uno de ellos y debería colocarse frente al arma. Sin pensárselo mucho, los entrenadores se pusieron a idear planes para que ninguno de ellos tuviera que sufrir ese destino. Ryku, Dylan y Cetile no lo tuvieron muy complicado; sus Enlaces se podían eliminar mutuamente. Solamente faltaba que pudieran sincronizar los golpes de gracia para ser derrotados a la vez. El resto de los entrenadores fueron afortunados de que uno de ellos tuviera un Enlace de tipo veneno y un movimiento capaz de envenenar. Obviamente, Ryku no tomó esa opción como una alternativa.

Durante la siguiente hora, los entrenadores se fueron turnando para aplicarse el estado de veneno de un entrenador con el Enlace de un Beedrill y, una vez todos fueron envenenados. Solo tenían que esperar a que el veneno activara las Prioridades Humanas de cada uno. Cetile hubiera visto bien envenenarse, pero como su tipo secundario era precisamente el veneno, la hacía inmune a ese estado. Ryku se encargó de llevar su Enlace al modo reinicio de un par de lanzallamas y luego él recibía el impacto de los cañones de agua de Dylan hasta devolverlo a su forma humana. El trío había intentado sincronizar los movimientos, pero al ser de diferentes velocidades, Cetile no fue capaz de usar sus poderes de Venusaur antes de que fuera envuelta por las llamas del Charizard. Dylan no tuvo más remedio que unirse al grupo de envenenados. Finalmente, el Beedrill era el único que todavía estaba con el Enlace sano y activo y, quien se encargó de acabar con él fue una entrenadora con el Enlace de una Ninetales. Sus llamas no tardaron en desactivar su Enlace.

—Mira que preferir una desactivación lenta y dolorosa a una que sería instantánea… —opinó Bill.

—Si esa forma de desactivación no incluyera un disparo de una máquina de rayos de energía, Bill, hubiéramos accedido gratamente —replicó Ryku. Los demás entrenadores corroboraron las palabras del joven con unos débiles sonidos mientras el veneno les hacía daño cada poco tiempo.

—Lo siento. Creí que, como ya estáis acostumbrados a recibir potentes golpes de movimientos Pokémon, esto no será nada en comparación —se disculpó Bill—. Lo tendré en cuenta para futuras pruebas.

Al cabo de cinco minutos, los entrenadores fueron entrando en la Prioridad Humana y desactivando sus Enlaces. Cuando cayó el primero, el resto le siguió en el tiempo que tardó el Beedrill en envenenarlos. Finalmente, todos los entrenadores regresaron a su forma humana y los módulos Enlaces de cada uno enseñaba la pantalla de obligar a esperar a que el reinicio finalizara.

—Muy bien —dijo Bill chocando las palmas. Se había aburrido de tanto esperar—. Ahora procederemos a emplear los reiniciadores con cada uno de vosotros con una diferencia de tiempo del modo reinicio de cinco minutos. Ryku será el primero en usar uno ya que ha sido el primero en desactivar su Enlace.

Bill dio una señal a uno de los científicos y este se acercó con una bandeja metálica donde descansaban unos objetos idénticos a las Máquinas Técnicas, a excepción de que aquellos discos estaban cubiertos por una carcasa de plástico negro. Cuando Bill entregó uno de esos discos a Ryku, el joven observó en detalle el objeto en cuestión. Si no fuera por la carcasa, el disco se podría confundir con el de uno que contenía un movimiento de tipo eléctrico por aquella superficie dorada.

—Introduce el reiniciador como si fueras a registrar un nuevo movimiento en el módulo Enlace —explicó Bill.

Ryku asintió y metió el disco como si de una Máquina Técnica se tratara en el módulo Lector de MT. Hizo un poco de presión y el lector engulló el disco con normalidad. Durante unos segundos, no ocurrió nada interesante, hasta que Ryku sintió una chispa eléctrica saliendo del lector y, acto seguido, la apantalla del brazalete se apagó como si se hubiera fundido la batería. El joven se llevó un susto enrome al comprobar que no había forma alguna de volver a encender el brazalete y ya pensaba que tendría que recurrir al que Bill había comentado que entregaría si sucedía algo así. Sin embargo, al cabo de diez segundos, el lector expulsó el reiniciador, dejándolo listo para una extracción total por parte del usuario, y la pantalla del brazalete volvió a dar signos de vida.

—¿Y bien? Prueba si puedes volver a transformarte —preguntó Bill.

Antes de eso, Ryku sacó la carcasa y se dio cuenta de que el disco dorado había desaparecido, quedando únicamente la negra protección en su mano. Dejó la carcasa en la bandeja de metal, se apartó un poco y vio si podía activar su Enlace. Cuando vio que la pantalla del modo reinicio ya no estaba, alegremente pulsó el botón de activación y empezó a convertirse en Charizard. Una vez terminada la transformación, Ryku se sentía listo para combatir.

—¿Puedes usar tus habilidades Pokémon? —inquirió Bill. Ryku asintió; no notaba nada atascando su garganta y bloqueando que sus llamas salieran—. Demuéstranoslo. Entra en esa sala y realiza varios movimientos.

Ryku obedeció y entró en una habitación de dimensiones iguales a las que guardaba el arma de rayos de energía. En cuanto se cerró y selló la puerta tras de sí, esperó a que Bill le diera la señal de atacar libremente y se puso a escupir fuego sin contenerse, a lanzar puñetazos al aire cargados con la energía del movimiento Megapuño que provocan pequeñas ondas de choque que rebotaban en los gruesos cristales, cuchilladas y ataques alas. También disparó unas pocas ascuas para asegurarse de que sus movimientos de reserva también funcionaban. Cuando acabó de realizar el espectáculo, Ryku vio a Bill conversando con un científico y este tomando apuntes de todo lo que le decía para posteriormente pasarlo al ordenador. Luego el inventor pidió a Ryku que saliera de la sala y mantuviera el Enlace activo por si el reinicio era temporal y se desactivaría inesperadamente durante un combate. Ryku asintió y se hizo a un lado donde la llama de la cola pudiera causar algún destrozo no deseado.

En la siguiente hora, y cada cinco minutos, Bill llamaba a otro entrenador y le entregaba el reiniciador para que lo probara. Este realizaba los mismos pasos que había tomado Ryku y probaba sus habilidades Pokémon en la sala aislada. Todo parecía ir bien, hasta que uno de los brazaletes emitió un claro sonido de error crítico. Bill atendió de inmediato a la entrenadora que estaba sufriendo ese problema y buscó el punto donde surgía, aunque antes comprobaba que la mujer no había salido herida por la descarga eléctrica que había soltado el brazalete. La mujer no dio signos de quemaduras y confirmó que estaba bien. Igualmente, Bill mandó a que alguien le hiciera un rápido chequeo por mera seguridad de empresa. Luego examinó el brazalete junto a otro científico y trataron de identificar lo que causó el error crítico.

—Los circuitos internos están chamuscados, la carcasa del reiniciador medio fundida y las placas de inyección de ADN inservibles… —enumeró Bill todos los fallos que habían surgido. Se restregó el mentón intentando darse cuenta de lo que ocurría—. ¿Es posible que…? Perdona —llamó a la propietaria del brazalete—. ¿Cuál era tu nombre?

—Valerie —respondió ella.

—Valerie, Valerie… busca sus datos —ordenó al científico.

El hombre de la bata rebuscó tanto en el servidor como en los papeles recién adquiridos con la información básica de los entrenadores que estaban haciendo las pruebas y se quedó con aquel que tenía el nombre de Valerie. Se lo pasó a Bill y este examinó el papel palabra por palabra por si otorgaba alguna pista. Resultó que más que una pista, dio la solución al problema.

—Aquí está el fallo —dijo Bill tocando con el dedo la sección del papel que revelaba la respuesta—. Valerie, tú usas el Enlace de un Raichu, ¿no? —La mujer asintió—. Genial, entonces esto significa que no hemos solventado los problemas de reinicio con los Enlaces de tipo eléctrico. Agh, creía que ya los habíamos eliminado.

—¿Qué va a ocurrir con mi brazalete? —preguntó Valerie.

—Tranquila. Cómo ya he dicho, no abandonaréis el edificio sin un brazalete Enlace configurado tal y como lo trajisteis. Desgraciadamente, el tuyo ha sufrido una sobrecarga con el reiniciador y ha quedado totalmente inutilizable y habrá que recurrir a dicha acción. Suerte que realizamos la copia de seguridad con anterioridad, ¿eh?

Valerie no sabía exactamente si sentirse aliviada o molesta. Sus sentimientos alternaban ambas emociones a una velocidad tan alta que no se detectaba ninguna en el rostro de la mujer.

Había un par de entrenadores más que tenían Enlaces de tipo eléctrico y estos podían elegir entre probar si el fallo se centraba en los Enlaces de una especie concreta de Pokémon eléctrico o esperar a que se tomaran nuevas pruebas exclusivas en acabar con ese problema. Cómo era de esperar, ninguno de los dos entrenadores se arriesgó a perder su brazalete Enlace por mucho que hubiera copias de seguridad de toda su información guardada en los servidores.

Las pruebas continuaron con el uso de los reiniciadores en varias ocasiones con tal de comprobar cuántas veces podía soportar el módulo Enlace el reinicio del disco. A excepción de los inconvenientes con los Pokémon de tipo eléctrico, todo lo demás funcionó a la perfección y ninguno de los once entrenadores restantes tuvo dificultad alguna en reiniciar su Enlace con el disco. Bill se sintió muy aliviado de que su nuevo invento se hallara tan cerca de ser completamente útil.

Entonces, durante lo que parecía ser la fase final de las pruebas por aquel día, algo ocurrió en el edificio de Silph S.A.

Las luces se apagaron de golpe, dejándolo todo a oscuras. Los científicos se asustaron al pensar que no habían guardado los resultados actuales del proceso de los reiniciadores hasta que se acordaron de que disponían un par de minutos antes de que los ordenadores se apagaran definitivamente gracias a los SAI a los que estaban conectados. Durante unos segundos, la única luz que iluminaba la sala de pruebas eran las luces rojas de alerta y la llama de la cola del Charizard de Ryku. Bill calmó los ánimos y aseguró que la luz volvería en poco tiempo. Tal y como dijo, al cabo de cinco o diez minutos, los fluorescentes del edificio volvieron a alumbrar los pasillos y habitaciones del piso.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó uno de los entrenadores.

—No lo sé. Habría que asegurarse de que podemos continuar con las pruebas —dijo Bill—. Esperad aquí. Voy a ver qué ha pasado.

Antes de que Bill abandonara la sala de pruebas, Ryku y otros cuatro entrenadores que en aquellos momentos tenían sus Enlaces activados presintieron algo que no les gustó. Ryku evitó que Bill abriera la puerta y le hizo un gesto de mantenerse callado.

—Vosotros también lo habéis oído, ¿verdad? —preguntó uno de los entrenadores con el Enlace activo. El suyo pertenecía a un Golduck.

—Sí. Ha sonado como otros Enlaces activándose —añadió otro entrenador cuyo Enlace pertenecía al de un Hypno—. Voy a comprobar si hay algo raro ahí fuera.

Ryku vio como el Hypno cerraba los ojos y movía su moneda de un lado a otro. Esta emitía de vez en cuando extraños destellos de colores y se quedaba suspendida en un punto impropio de la ley de la gravedad. Cuando abrió los ojos, la moneda volvió a su color y posición naturales. El Hypno meneó la cabeza, ligeramente asustado.

—¿Qué has visto? —inquirió el Golduck.

—Hay algunas personas con Enlaces activados y otras dando órdenes sin parar. Están mandando retener a todos los de esta planta, y parece que están haciendo lo mismo con las otras.

—¿Cómo dices? —se exaltó el tercer entrenador cuyo Enlace era de un Scyther—. ¿Se están tomando rehenes? ¿Acaso se trata de un secuestro?

—Algo parecido, sí.

—¿Y qué hacemos? —inquirió el último de los cinco entrenadores con Enlace activo. El suyo era de un Flareon.

—Lo sensato sería dejar que las autoridades se encarguen de salvarnos —dijo el Golduck—. Pero más sensato es que luchemos contra ellos. Somos trece entrenadores contra ellos. Podemos ganarles.

—¿No me has entendido? Hay más secuestradores en las otras plantas —protestó el Hypno.

—¿Y? Tenemos los reiniciadores. Si caemos, usamos el disco y volvemos al combate.

—Deberíamos comunicar esto al resto.

—Yo me encargo —dijo Ryku.

El joven desactivó su Enlace e informó a todos de lo que el Hypno había visualizado con sus poderes psíquicos. Inmediatamente, los científicos se pusieron muy nerviosos, incluido Bill, aunque él se mostraba un poco menos asustado. En cambio, los entrenadores intercambiaron miradas y aceptaron al instante luchar por evitar el secuestro. Ninguno iba a tolerar que un grupo los retuviera en contra de su voluntad. Valerie fue la única que no podría ayudar porque su brazalete se había destrozado durante las pruebas.

—¿Estáis seguros de lo que hacéis? —preguntó Bill—. ¿Y si se tratan de los mismo que lograron que ciudad Azafrán se encuentre en cuarentena? ¿Y si se detonan dentro del edificio? Los destrozos serán catastróficos, y no podremos evacuar rápidamente porque estamos en la quinta planta.

—No les dejaremos explotar. Algunos de nosotros podemos anular ese movimiento —aseguró un entrenador.

A Ryku le vino de repente el recuerdo del combate contra Sabrina y se alegró bastante de que pudieran evitar explosiones de otros Pokémon. El Hypno desactivó su Enlace y aumentó la seguridad confirmando que los Enlaces que había detectado con sus poderes eran de Golbat, Persian y un Weezing. Este último sería con el que más cuidado debían tener pues era el que sabía detonarse.

—Oye, joven —llamó la atención un entrenador a Ryku—. He visto que dominas el Megapuño en tu Charizard. ¿Te importaría ser el primero en atacar?

Ryku asintió. Luego el mismo entrenador sugirió que los únicos Enlaces que se mantuvieran activos por ahora fueran el del joven, el del Hypno y el de los otros dos que aún no la habían desactivado. Si súbitamente se transformaban todos a la vez, estaría gritando su ubicación y alertando al enemigo. Los demás entrenadores asintieron, comprendiendo la explicación del otro y Ryku y el entrenador del Hypno regresaron a sus formas Pokémon. Luego el Charizard se colocó frente a la puerta con el puño listo para cargarlo y golpear al primer secuestrador que la abriese. Detrás de él se pusieron el Hypno y el Golduck, y el Flareon se escondió en una esquina con tal de lanzar un ataque sorpresa en caso de que los otros tres sucumbieran a los enemigos.

Esperaron un minuto hasta que se oyeron los pasos de una persona acompañada de sonidos de emanaciones de gas y batir de alas. Seguramente se trataban del Weezing y el Golbat. Ryku iría a por el Pokémon que expulsaba gases. Le convenía tanto por el tema de la auto detonación que podía usar como el veneno que soltaba de sus cráteres. Si acababa envenenado, sus aliados tendrían un nuevo y peligroso rival.

El pomo de la puerta empezó a temblar y los entrenadores se prepararon para el inminente asedio. Cuando giró, Ryku ya tenía el puño cargado y a punto de salir disparado en dirección a la puerta para golear al Weezing, el cual confiaba que estuviera frente a esta. La puerta se abrió ligeramente y al momento entró una niebla negra que ganó volumen terreno en pocos segundos. Los entrenadores y científicos se pusieron a toser afectados por aquel gas. Sin embargo, Ryku se mantuvo concentrado en todo momento y resistió mejor que sus compañeros debido a que reconocía ese movimiento y sabía cómo contrarrestarlo. Entrecerró los ojos y aguantó la respiración. Después, atacó con su puño cargado y golpeó la puerta con tanta fuerza que rompió las bisagras, causando que esta se abriera en el otro sentido y diera un portazo al hombre que había detrás. Ryku continuó su viaje cual meteorito y su siguiente víctima fue el Weezing, el cual recibió el puñetazo justo en el tatuaje de huesos puestos en forma de equis y se estampó contra la pared del pasillo con tanta violencia que acabó atravesando a medias la pared tras él. En ese instante de confusión por parte de los secuestradores, los cuatro entrenadores transformados salieron de la habitación y derrotaron a los que quedaban en pie. El Golduck se aseguró de que el golpeado por la puerta no se levantara y rompió su brazalete Enlace para más seguridad; el Hypno durmió al Weezing y luego lo eliminó de un solo uso de su poder psíquico; y el Flareon, junto a Ryku que ya estaba encadenando su Megapuño con un lanzallamas, abrasaron al Golbat por dos flancos. Acto seguido, los demás entrenadores entraron en escena y evitaron que aquellos que habían perdido su Enlace escaparan y pidieran refuerzos. Los inmovilizaron y los metieron en la sala de pruebas.

Como era de esperar, a pesar de impedir que los secuestradores llamaran a más aliados, no eran los únicos que se encontraban en la planta y los ruidos de puertas rompiéndose y gente penetrando en las paredes no pasaba desapercibido. Esta vez, algunos más entrenadores participaron en la reyerta mientras el resto convertía a los secuestradores en secuestrados. Cinco minutos después, el grupo de entrenadores había reunido en la sala de pruebas a más de una docena de hombres.

—Hay que asegurarse de que son los únicos en esta planta y aislar el piso para que no vengan más de ellos desde los otros —dijo un entrenador.

—Nosotros nos encargamos de ello —respondieron los entrenadores del Golduck y el Beedrill.

—Esperad, llevaos algunos reiniciadores también —agregó Bill. Se fue a un armario cerrado con llave y sacó de él un par de discos dorados para cada uno—. Id con cuidado. La cantidad de reiniciadores que hay en el armario es escasa, y si todos vosotros vais a necesitar reiniciar el Enlace, no habrá suficientes.

—Los usaremos debidamente —prometió el entrenador del Golduck.

Y ambos se marcharon por el pasillo.

Mientras tanto, los entrenadores fueron maniatando a los secuestradores con cinta adhesiva y rompiendo sus brazaletes con tal de tenerlos a su merced.

—Las bocas también. No me apetece escuchar cómo se quejan —solicitó un entrenador.

—Oye, Bill, ¿de dónde has sacado esta cinta? —inquirió Dylan.

—Siempre viene bien tener una cerca para realizar reparaciones momentáneas y no atrasar el progreso de unas pruebas —respondió el investigador—. Después ya se hacen las reparaciones debidamente.

—Ah, entiendo.

Ryku terminó de atar las manos de un secuestrador e intercambió una mirada con el rehén. Los ojos verdes trajeron vagos recuerdos a Ryku, como si ya los hubiera visto. El joven examinó en profundidad las demás facetas el hombre y cuando combinó el pelo largo y negro que tenía con esos ojos, se enfadó y le puso la cinta adhesiva en la boca con muchas ganas. El hombre se agitó, pero Ryku simplemente aplicó más cinta como si pretendiera que no estuviera muy cómodo.

—Tienes suerte de que no me guste pegar a la gente cuando está en clara desventaja —le dijo Ryku con el ceño fruncido—. Pero voy a intentar que no estés tranquilo mientras permanezcas aquí.

Ryku se retiró y llamó a Dylan. Le indicó que el hombre que acababa de maniatar era un viejo conocido de ellos. Dylan arqueó los ojos y miró al recién retenido. El joven de pelo azul requirió de menos tiempo de procesamiento para recordar al hombre e inmediatamente se le acercó y le dio un fuerte puntapié en la espinilla. El hombre emitió un grito silenciado por la cinta adhesiva.

—Si intentas hacer algo, te juro que acabarás igual que el científico al que apalizaste, ¿me has entendido? —le amenazó. El hombre le lanzó una mirada asesina a Dylan, pero eso solo consiguió que el joven tomara una nueva represalia con su otra espinilla.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, chico? —inquirió un entrenador que estaba cerca en ese momento.

—Tomarme una pequeña venganza con este tipejo. No es la primera vez que me encuentro con él y mi amigo Ryku puede corroborarlo.

—Es cierto. Ese hombre estaba con otro en el monte Moon dejando tullido a un amante de los fósiles. Combatimos contra ellos y les vencimos.

—Así que ha pasado de pegar a la gente a secuestrarla. ¿No será un sádico de esos que les encanta torturar a la gente?

—Me da igual —ignoró Dylan—. Me basta con saber que forma parte del Equipo Leyenda para ser yo quien lo torture.

—¿Equipo Leyenda? —exclamaron varios entrenadores a la vez. Luego solo uno continuó—. ¿El mismo Equipo Leyenda que hundió el famoso S.S. Anne?

—No hay otro Equipo capaz de cometer tales atrocidades, que yo sepa.

—He oído que también son los causantes de que ciudad Azafrán esté limitando tanto su acceso.

—Lo curioso es que no vayan vestidos con ese uniforme con la tan llamativa «L» amarilla en su pecho —dijo Ryku extrañado.

—Si pretendían secuestrar todo Silph, tiene sentido que hayan optado por una medida más discreta —explicó Dylan—. No mucho, porque seguramente la policía ya esté fuera intentando rescatar a los rehenes, pero es una buena táctica. Lo que no entiendo es por qué lo hacen. ¿Qué motivos los impulsa a controlar por la fuerza el edificio?

—Bill, ¿En Silph hay algo extraño que ocultéis a todo el mundo? —preguntó Ryku.

—Más allá del arma que hay aquí, no.

—No, el arma no es —rechazó Dylan—. Bill ha dicho que se auto sabotea cuando se intenta reprogramar. A menos que no sea la única arma que se haya fabricado…

Bill negó con la cabeza.

—Con una hay más que suficiente. No había necesidad de crear más.

—Entonces debe tratarse de algo que puedan llevarse del edificio a plena luz del día. —Dylan se restregó la barbilla intentando encajar las piezas del puzle. Al cabo de unos segundos halló una posible respuesta—. Oye, Bill, ¿La actividad en el edificio aumentó mucho en algún momento concreto a lo largo del día?

—¿Algún momento? —Bill levantó la cabeza, pensativo—. Ahora que lo dices, me informaron de que un tiempo después de que yo llegara para empezar a preparar las pruebas con los reiniciadores la planta baja se llenó bastante de entrenadores. Creí que sería para participar en las pruebas, pero cada poco rato se iban y volvían y ninguno accedía a realizar las pruebas.

—Y eso desde que tú entraste en el edificio…

—Espera un segundo —detuvo rápidamente Bill. El investigador Pokémon se dio cuenta de hacia dónde estaba apuntando Dylan sus sospechas—. No estarás pensado en que pretendían secuestrarme, ¿verdad?

—Es una posibilidad —confirmó Dylan—. Es decir, no conozco los intereses del Equipo Leyenda, pero llevarse al creador de la tecnología Enlace tal vez les fuera muy beneficioso para mejorar sus brazaletes como, no sé, tu intento de permitir al módulo Enlace almacenar el ADN de dos Pokémon.

—Pero eso no explica que se haya secuestrado todo el edificio —objetó Bill—. Si querían secuestrarme, ¿por qué actuaron ahora y no cuando terminara de trabajar?

Dylan bajó la cabeza. Bill tenía razón: no había sentido alguno que secuestraran el edificio entero cuando solo intentarían llevarse a una persona. debía haber algo más. Algo que se les escapaba.

—¿Por qué, en vez de suponer, le preguntamos a uno de ellos? —sugirió un entrenador—. Saldríamos de dudas mucho antes.

—No te responderán de ninguna manera, seguro. Da igual cuánto insistamos, no abrirán la boca fácilmente —replicó Dylan—. Agh, es imposible adivinar sus intenciones si no tenemos una base…

—¿Y si…? —saltó repentinamente Ryku—. Dylan, en todas las veces que nos hemos topado con el Equipo Leyenda, ¿no hemos visto como si tuvieran algún tipo de relación entre ellas?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Van a por Pokémon raros. El fósil del monte Moon que averiguamos que se pueden resucitar en isla Canela, el Pokémon fantasma de la Torre Pokémon en pueblo Lavanda y en el S.S. Anne parecía que iban tras un Pokémon escondido en el almacén del crucero.

—Es verdad. Parece que sus acciones se basan en la búsqueda y captura de Pokémon poco comunes. En ese caso… Bill, ¿habéis inventado algo capaz de detectar, debilitar o capturar ese tipo de Pokémon?

—¿Cómo íbamos a inventar algo así si no ayuda plenamente a los entrenadores? —preguntó Bill como si aquella cuestión fuera de lo más absurda.

—Piensa, Bill. Debe haber algo que el Equipo Leyenda ansíe ya sea de ti como de Silph.

Bill negó con la cabeza. No había absolutamente nada que les sirviera al Equipo Leyenda para capturar Pokémon raros más allá de las Pokéball que se fabrican habitualmente. Si ese era su objetivo, desde luego el grupo criminal era de lo más estúpido. Cualquier Pokéball que creaban tendría la misma eficacia para capturar un Pokémon común de uno raro. ¿Por qué les interesaban objetos tan vulgares? Entonces, como si de un mecanismo automático se tratara, la mente de Bill relacionó las sospechas de Ryku y Dylan con aquello que le importaba al Equipo Leyenda. Palideció en cuanto se dio cuenta de ello.

—Oh, no… van por eso… —titubeó Bill.

—¿Van por qué, Bill? —inquirió Dylan.

—La Masterball. Quieren la Masterball. Estoy seguro.

—¿La Pokéball más eficiente jamás creada? ¿Se fabricó aquí?

Bill asintió.

—Fui uno de los desarrolladores de la Masterball. No el mandamás como lo soy con la tecnología Enlace. Por aquel entonces aún estaba aprendiendo y solo aportaba conocimientos varios. Era, por decirlo de alguna forma, el que daba ideas sobre cómo hacer las cosas.

—Pero la Masterball no se comercializó nunca. ¿Qué hicisteis con la única que creasteis?

—Guardarla. Y, vista la situación, debimos haberla destruido —dijo muy enfadado consigo mismo. Se obligó a relajarse antes de continuar—. Pero la única Masterball es solo un prototipo. Sí, conseguimos que pudiera atrapar a cualquier Pokémon a la primera, pero eso no garantiza nada; no la habíamos diseñado bien y los Pokémon podían bloquearla con solo golpearla como si de una pelota de beisbol se tratara.

—Es muy probable que el Equipo Leyenda tenga científicos que se encargarían de afinar la Pokéball y producirla en masa —supuso Dylan—. Por lo que han hecho en Silph, no tiene pinta de ser una organización de pacotilla. Es más —añadió—, eso explicaría por qué te querrían secuestrar. Como fuiste uno de los principales desarrolladores de la Masterball, podrían aprovecharse de tus conocimientos para avanzar en su progreso y hacerla totalmente eficaz para capturar Pokémon.

—Y entonces, con ese tipo de Pokéball en sus manos, podrían capturar todos los Pokémon raros que quisieran —comentó Ryku.

—Más que eso. Podrían atrapar a todos los Pokémon salvajes de la región si se les ocurriera la idea —imaginó Dylan—. Hay que detenerlos. Bill… —se paró en seco y miró a los miembros del Equipo Leyenda que estaban pendientes de la conversación—. Continuemos donde no nos puedan escuchar estos cotillas.

Bill no se le ocurrió mejor sitió que la sala donde los entrenadores practicaban sus movimientos. Como la sala estaba totalmente aislada, no se podía escuchar lo que se decía desde dentro. Bill, Ryku y Dylan entraron en la sala y siguieron con la conversación.

—¿Dónde se guarda la Masterball? —preguntó Dylan.

—Específicamente no lo sé. Lo último que me dijeron fue que el mismísimo presidente de Silph se ocupó de dejarla a buen recaudo.

—Está claro. El Equipo Leyenda irá tras el presidente para que le revele la ubicación de la Masterball y robarla.

—Hay que evitar a toda costa que eso pase —dijo Ryku seriamente—. Cualquier cosa que hace es agente no es buena.

—Cierto. Deberíamos ir nosotros dos a ayudar a presidente —propuso Dylan—. Pero, como me imagino, su oficina está en el último piso. ¿Me equivoco, Bill? —El investigador negó con la cabeza—. Maldición. Si todo el edificio está secuestrado, tenemos cinco pisos llenos de miembros del Equipo Leyenda obstaculizándonos.

—¿Y si pedimos ayuda a los demás entrenadores? —sugirió Ryku—. Si con cuatro nos bastó para asegurar una planta, con trece que somos podremos liberar el resto.

—No es mala idea, pero habrá que planificarlo bien. No sabemos cuántos miembros del Equipo Leyenda ha entrado en el edificio.

Luego de la conversación, Ryku, Dylan y Bill informaron al resto de entrenadores sobre su estrategia. A los entrenadores solo les importaba salir del edificio sanos y salvos, como mucho habiendo ayudado a los empleados de Silph. Dylan los convenció de que no era necesario que los acompañara a él y Ryku en la detención de los planes del Equipo Leyenda de robar la Masterball, bastaba con que lograran asegurar más plantas además de esta. Bill aumentó la confianza de los entrenadores ofreciéndoles el surtido completo de reiniciadores que almacenaba en el armario.

—¿Por qué estáis tan interesados en detener a una banda criminal? —preguntó Valerie.

—Porque siempre que estamos haciendo algo que nos interesa, están ahí para fastidiarlo —respondió Ryku muy seriamente—. Estoy harto de eso.

—Bueno, lo de pueblo Lavanda no fue tanto de un interés mutuo —murmuró Dylan.

—Espero que sepáis usar esos Enlaces vuestros muy bien —dijo un entrenador poco confiado—. Sois unos críos y pretendéis enfrentaros a un grupo bien organizado de criminales. ¿Os gustaría que os consideraran una amenaza y fueran a por vosotros?

—Si ese fuera el caso, este de aquí —señaló Dylan al hombre del monte Moon— ya nos hubiera atacado hace mucho. Creo que están más ofuscados en capturar Pokémon raros que en ir a por unos jóvenes. Además, tanto Ryku como yo poseemos varias medallas de Gimnasio. Yo me he hecho con siete y Ryku recientemente se hizo con su sexta medalla. Creo que eso es una prueba de que sabemos manejar nuestros Enlaces.

—Se os ve muy decididos —opinó otro entrenador—. Eso me gusta. Contad conmigo.

Con él, otros entrenadores aceptaron ayudar a Ryku y Dylan en su, según unos pocos de ellos, arriesgada misión. Cetile también ase apuntó a la cometida, pero ella tenía un problema adicional en esta situación.

—Si tus padres se enteran de esto, nos la cargamos —dijo Dylan. Se imaginó una hipotética escena y palideció tanto como la vez que vio aquel fantasma en la Torre Pokémon.

—Ya estoy dentro de ese saco, así que ya da igual. Aparte, ya sabes que uso mi Enlace más como apoyo que como ofensiva y huyo cuando el peligro es superior a mí.

—¿Crees que estarás a salvo si nos separamos? —preguntó Ryku.

—No olvidéis que entrené para poder salir de ciudad Azulona. Sé defenderme decentemente. Aunque no tengo problemas en que alguien me acompañe si os hace sentir mejor.

—Por favor.

El grupo de entrenadores se organizó para ir limpiando los pisos superiores. Decidieron actuar por parejas cuyos Enlaces tuvieran un mínimo de simbiosis entre ambas y así ser mucho más eficaces en combate. Luego fueron repartiéndose los pisos a excepción de Ryku y Dylan, quienes ya tenían asignados el décimo piso. Cetile se unió con una de las pocas entrenadoras del grupo y se pararían en el séptimo piso. Ryku vio curiosa la elección de simbiosis de Enlaces entre ambas ya que la compañera de Cetile era la dueña del Enlace del Ninetales.

—Protegeré a vuestra amiga, no os preocupéis —prometió.

—Bien, ¿estamos todos listos? —preguntó Dylan. Todos los entrenadores asintieron—. Pues en marcha.

Once entrenadores abandonaron la sala de pruebas donde Bill se quedaría con sus compañeros científicos y el resto de las personas hasta que todo pasase. De hecho, en cuanto salió el último entrenador, cerró la puerta con llave desde dentro.

El grupo se dirigió a las escaleras y empezó a caminar de forma más sigilosa. Aquellos entrenadores que podían tener sus Enlaces activos mientras se movían silenciosamente se ahorraron tiempo antes de llegar a su piso destino. Luego hicieron una fila posicionándose según debían separarse de los demás con cuidado fueron subiendo las escaleras y separándose en cuanto llegaban a la siguiente planta. Cuando le tocó el turno a Cetile en la séptima planta, Ryku le dijo algo antes de alejarse ambos.

—Buena suerte. Y ten mucho cuidado, ¿vale? Protege a tu compañera para que ella pueda cuidar de ti.

—De acuerdo. Vosotros dos también id con cuidado y no os dejéis vencer fácilmente.

—No lo haremos —prometió Dylan.

Pronto quedaron solamente Ryku y Dylan en las escaleras cuando los dos últimos entrenadores se quedaron en la novena planta. Ahora que estaban todos posicionados, solo faltaba esperar la señal y las parejas iniciarían el combate contra los miembros del equipo Leyenda que hubiera en sus respectivas plantas. Esta señal fue una muy simple: que una de las parejas peleara contra los miembros y el resto actuaría en consecuencia nada más oyeran movimientos Pokémon en los pisos superiores. Ryku y Dylan esperaron un poco a que las cuatro plantas que habían subido se encontrasen en una batalla campal antes de activar sus Enlaces una vez llegaron a la décima planta.

Aquella planta era bastante básica. No había muchos pasillos más allá del que conducía a la oficina del presidente de Silph. Ryku y Dylan se evitaron un combate Pokémon contra unos miembros de Equipo Leyenda que mantenían presos a las asistentas del presidente. Por suerte, las batallas campales de los pisos inferiores habían causado una confusión en ellos, lo que permitió a los jóvenes atacar a los miembros antes de que se transformaran en Pokémon y les rompieron los brazaletes para dejarlos inútiles. Entonces el Blastoise controló a esos miembros y el Charizard usó sus garras y liberó a las asistentes.

—M-Muchas gracias —dijo una de las asistentas—. ¿Quiénes sois?

Ryku quería responder, pero no le apetecía deshacer su Enlace hasta que se lo desactivasen. Afortunadamente, la otra asistenta recordó que hoy Bill, el investigador jefe de la empresa, realizaba pruebas con su último invento. Ryku asintió a todo lo que ella decía, corroborando que tanto él como su amigo eran de esos entrenadores que participaban en las pruebas.

—Entonces no están solos y los demás entrenadores están peleando más abajo —sentenció la asistenta—. Gracias por la ayuda. Pero, por favor, ayudad a presidente, está encerrado en la oficina con dos secuestradores y no tienen pinta de ser amigables.

Dylan hizo una señal hacia los miembros que estaban tumbado y vigilados en todo momento por si cometían alguna estupidez.

—Deja que solucionemos es problemilla por vosotros —dijo la otra asistenta.

Se levantó y abrió la puerta de un pequeño armario donde se guardaba las herramientas de limpieza del piso. Antes de encerrarlos ahí, sacó una fregona y una escoba mientras su compañera iba a la recepción que había frente a las entradas del ascensor y las escaleras y cogía del botiquín de primeros auxilios oculto bajo la mesa unas vendas y una tarjeta escondida en un recipiente muy difícil de localizar. Cuando regresó, ató de manos y pies a los miembros del Equipo Leyenda y los empujaron a su interior. Cerraron la puerta y la atrancaron con sillas y algún mueble pequeño.

—Tomad esto. —La mujer entregó la tarjeta a Ryku—. Es la llave magnética de repuesto que abre la puerta a la oficina del presidente. La vais a necesitar.

—Id a ayudarlo, por favor —pidió nuevamente la otra asistenta—. Nosotras nos encargamos de esto ahora.

Ryku asintió y se fue con Dylan a la puerta de la oficina del presidente ubicado al final del pasillo. Era una puerta de hierro sellada por llave que daba la sensación más de proteger algo de extremo valor más que de tratarse del despacho del mandamás de Silph. Ryku y Dylan se centraron y el Charizard pasó la llave magnética por el lector y esta emitió un pitido que terminó con una luz verde. Entonces la puerta se abrió lentamente hasta desaparecer dentro de la pared y se vio el interior de la sala.

La misma oficina del presidente de Silph se podía comparar fácilmente con un piso por todas las comodidades que tenía. Las dimensiones de esta debían ser casi el total de todo el piso, aunque a primera vista solo se percibiera una habitación rectangular de apenas quince metros de ancho por veinte de profundo. Igualmente, lo más importante estaba en esa sección y la habitación, donde frente a una mesa octogonal con una pequeña estatua de una Pokéball había una persona que daba órdenes a otra al otro lado de la mesa.

—Aún podemos hacer esto por las buenas, señor presidente —dijo el hombre—. Solo díganos la clave de la caja fuerte donde esconde la Masterball y le prometo que abandonaremos el edificio sin causar mayores destrozos.

—¿Mayores? ¡Se están escuchando combates Pokémon justo debajo de este suelo!

—Ignórelos igual que intento no prestar atención a los dos entrenadores de Enlace que se encuentran en la puerta.

Ryku y Dylan se prepararon para un posible ataque sorpresa por parte de ese hombre, pero su único movimiento fue darse la vuelta y clavar sus ojos en ellos. Ryku no se dejó intimidar por aquella mirada que demostraba ser de todo menos amable y se fijó más en sus facciones para cuando debiera describirlo ante la policía. Su cabello era rubio oscuro, casi llegando al color castaño y largo hasta los hombros. Sus ojos verdes no mostraban ningún atisbo de emoción, como si no le importaba lo que estaba haciendo y ya lo hubiera hecho tantas veces que le aburría. Llevaba puesto el uniforme del Equipo Leyenda, solo que el suyo tenía el símbolo de la organización más escondido en la parte izquierda de su pecho. Lo que más podía destacar Ryku de él eran sus accesorios, un colgante y una pulsera plateados. En su brazo derecho tenía su brazalete con la pantalla lista para activar su Enlace en cualquier momento.

—Veo que mis súbditos son de los más incompetentes por haber permitido que dos entrenadores lleguen hasta aquí —dijo impresionantemente calmado. Suspiró como si no tuviera más remedio que hacer algo al respecto—. Ya me encargaré de castigarlos debidamente cuando salgamos de aquí.

Dylan dio un paso en falso que el hombre vio de inmediato y le alzó una mano para detenerlo.

—Será mejor que te quedes donde estás, entrenador, si no quieres que aquel a quien muy seguramente hayas venido a rescatar termine con algún que otro corte en el cuerpo.

Ryku y Dylan se mostraron confusos ante la amenaza del hombre. Este sonrió con su desconcierto, le pareció divertido. Les liberó de su perplejidad haciéndose a un lado y permitiendo ver al presidente, un hombre anciano con bigote canoso, casi calvo y bien vestido con un traje verde apagado sentado en un sofá de cuero artificial teñido de violeta. Ryku y Dylan no dieron ningún paso más cuando también vieron a un pequeño Pokémon de no más de metro y medio de altura colocando uno de sus brazos cuchillo en el cuello del presidente. A simple vista se trataba de un Pokémon que ninguno de los dos jóvenes había visto en su vida, pero su silueta le resultaba muy familiar, como si ya la hubiera visto antes. No tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que su primer avistamiento había sido en el museo de ciudad Plateada, cuando en realidad el Pokémon solo era un esqueleto fusionado con una roca. Era uno de esos Pokémon prehistóricos, un Kabutops.

—Kezura, no apartes tus cuchillas del hombre —ordenó serenamente el hombre.

El Kabutops emitió un extraño sonido y apretó su brazo cuchilla en el cuello del presidente. Ryku dudó sobre si el Pokémon era un entrenador con un Enlace activado o realmente se trataba de un Kabutops en todos los sentidos. Tampoco es que aquello fuera relevante. El presidente estaba en peligro y tanto él como Dylan no podían hacer nada sin que las cuchillas del Pokémon le quitasen la vida de un tajo. Ryku quería pensar que la programación de la tecnología Enlace impediría que se cometiera tal acto, pero tratándose de miembros de una organización criminal, existía la posibilidad de que hubieran manipulado ese protocolo.

—¿Por dónde íbamos? Ah, sí, la clave de la caja fuerte —dijo el hombre de pelo rubio con su ya característica indiferencia—. ¿Va a colaborar con nosotros, presidente? ¿O prefiere que también sufran estos entrenadores por usted?

El presidente miró hacia abajo. Estaba pensando en entregarles la clave solo para que abandonaran su edificio y no hirieran a nadie. Pero sus principios lo tiraban en otra dirección. Si hubiese sido dinero lo que buscaban, se lo habría dado por simple seguridad. Pero pedían uno de los inventos que más controversia originó en el mundo de la captura de Pokémon. Solo de imaginar lo que serían capaces de realizar con la Masterball, se le quitaban las ganas al momento de ceder a sus amenazas.

De repente, Kezura apretó todavía más el cuello del presidente y lo dejó por unos segundos sin respiración. Luego clavó el otro brazo en la mesa delante de ellos y perforó la gruesa madera como si de papel se tratara. Lanzó un sonido horripilante en la oreja del anciano que lo hizo estremecerse de miedo.

El hombre del pelo rubio meneó la cabeza negativamente y con un simple chasquido hizo que Kezura aflojara la presión en el cuello del anciano.

—Por favor, señor presidente, no convierta un simple secuestro en un asesinato. No es beneficioso para nadie.

«¿Simple? Claro, y mi fuego congela a la gente, ya que estamos», pensó Ryku. El secuestro de un edificio entero, se mirase como se mirase, era de todo menos simple. El rubio se giró hacia Ryku con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Ryku tragó saliva al pensar que se le había escapado algún gruñido inconscientemente, pero luego se llevó un dedo a la oreja y se quedó con el cuello torcido hasta que lo alejó.

—Buenas noticias, parece que ya no necesitamos la clave la caja fuerte. Ya tenemos lo que buscábamos. Marchémonos antes de que esto se llene más de policías.

Ryku y Dylan se posicionaron discretamente de manera que sus cuerpos bloquearan el paso del miembro del Equipo Leyenda. El hombre no cambió su cara de indiferencia y se atrevió a hacer un gesto para que se apartaran. Ryku y Dylan no cedieron y eso lo molestó un poco. Suspiró cansado de que nada fuera como él quería.

—Pensándolo mejor, un secuestro con asesinato tampoco es nada del otro mundo. Kezura, por favor.

El Kabutops lanzó un característico rugido y apartó la cuchilla del cuello del presidente con tal de perforarle la garganta más violentamente. En los pocos segundos que el Pokémon tardó en cargar su ataque, Ryku ya había reaccionado a la orden del hombre rubio y escupió un lanzallamas dirigido al Pokémon. El hombre, que estaba en medio del ataque, se llevó una mano al brazo del brazalete y activó su Enlace un segundo antes de que se las llamas lo envolvieran. Ryku se alegró de que realizara esa acción; no le hubiera hecho mucho más que una onda de calor con esas llamas si era humano. Pero al convertirse en Pokémon, el efecto era total.

El Kabutops cambió su táctica de cortar el gaznate del presidente y se subió a la mesa con tal de afrontar las llamas. Sorprendentemente, sus cuchillas eran lo bastante afiladas y resistentes como para dividir el lanzallamas en dos y desperdigar el fuego por toda la sala. El presidente aprovechó ese momento de libertad para esconderse detrás del sofá. No era el mejor escondite, pero sí el más útil en esos momentos.

Ryku contempló los destrozos causados por sus llamas. Las paredes mostraban el trayecto del fuego por su superficie con una muy clara raya negra. Después se centró en el hombre rubio, el cual debería haber sufrido bastante con un impacto directo y, con suerte, haber regresado a su forma humana. Sin embargo, el resultado no fue como esperaba, ni siquiera fue como debía haber sido en caso de no haber funcionado.

El hombre de cabello rubio había desaparecido.

Ryku y Dylan miraron a su alrededor por si había usado algún truco de escapismo para evadir del bloqueo que estaban formando en la salida de la sala. No daba la sensación de que hubiera empleado algún artilugio o usado a algún Pokémon con tal de alcanzar tales fines. Todos esos pensamientos cayeron en el olvido cuando, al mirar al suelo, los dos jóvenes vieron una mancha rosa. Ryku palideció. ¿Acababa de asesinar al miembro del Equipo Leyenda? No era esa su intención. Él no pretendía cometer un asesinato. Dylan lo tranquilizó e hizo que se fijara mejor en la mancha rosa.

—Si lo hubieras quemado, no tendría ese color tan claro —le dijo.

Dylan tenía razón. Aquello calmó enormemente a Ryku, pero entonces estaba la duda sobre qué era exactamente esa mancha rosa y de dónde había salido. El lugar era el mismo en el que el hombre del pelo rubio había iniciado su transformación, pero… ¿era eso un Pokémon? Cierto que podía tratarse de una versión extraña de un Muk, pero ese color rosado no se asemejaba en nada al morado de aquel Pokémon. Entonces, ¿qué clase de Pokémon era?

De repente, la mancha rosa empezó a bufar burbujas, pero sin que estas llegaran a explotar. Fueron emergiendo muchas pequeñas como si se tratara de agua calentándose en una olla y luego comenzaron a hacerse más grandes y a dar más volumen a la mancha rosa. En pocos segundos, se había convertido en una gran pelota. Entonces, sin previo aviso, esta se puso a emitir destellos que obligaron a Ryku y Dyan a entrecerrar los ojos. Ninguno de los dos chicos se quería perder lo que estaban presenciando. Durante el brillo, la pelota cambió de forma una vez más adaptando poco a poco un aspecto más animal. Ryku vio como brotaban unos brazos, una cola y unas alas. Finalmente, el brillo se intensificó hasta tal punto que ninguno de los dos jóvenes fue capaz de mantener los ojos abiertos. Una vez pasó el destello, volvieron a prestar atención a la masa rosa solo para toparse en que ya no quedaba nada de ella. No obstante, lo que apareció en su lugar dejó petrificado a Ryku.

Ahora había dos Charizard en la sala.

Ryku no entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo. No tenía idea de dónde había salido ese Charizard. ¿Ese era el Enlace del hombre rubio? Era una suposición, pero entonces la mancha rosa volvía a caer en la duda de su origen. ¿Qué clase de Enlaces había creado el Equipo Leyenda? ¿O podía ser más exacto hablar de la clase de Pokémon? Todo era tan confuso que a Ryku le dolía la cabeza al procesar los sucesos y no era el momento ni el lugar de verse afectado por ello. Ignoró las dudas y se preparó para un inminente combate.

El otro Charizard se miró el cuerpo como si fuera nuevo para él. Sacudió las alas, meneó la cola para ver la llama de la punta y miró sus afiladas garras. Sonrió satisfecho.

—Hacía tiempo que no tomaba la forma de este Pokémon. Los entrenadores de Charizard sois poco comunes en esta región —dijo. Escuchar la voz de otro Charizard resultaba algo raro para Ryku. El hombre hizo brillar las garras, otorgándoles más longitud y haciéndolas más filosas todavía. En el otro brazo cargó la energía propia del Megapuño—. También he de añadir que posees un set bastante curioso para un dragón impostor.

Ryku se quedó perplejo. ¿Se estaba refiriendo a él? ¿Acaso ese Charizard era en realidad su Enlace?

—¿Cómo…? —quiso preguntar Ryku.

—No necesitas saber nada —respondió el hombre sin molestarse en que Ryku alcanzara a formular la pregunta—. Bueno, tal vez una cosa. Te voy a enseñar cómo se maneja bien el Enlace de un Charizard.

Inesperadamente, el Charizard enemigo avanzó a una velocidad que Ryku no creía que podía tener y, sin poder reaccionar a tiempo, vio como empleaba sus recientemente cargados movimientos para acuchillar el caparazón de Dylan, obligarlo a que se encogiera del ataque y asestarle el Megapuño directamente en la cabeza. Dylan no resistió la fuerza del impacto y retrocedió hasta estamparse contra la pared tras él. Rompió un cuadro que había allí colgado. Ryku logró salir de su atolondramiento e imbuyó sus garras de energía como si estuviera imitando las acciones del otro Charizard. No obstante, su rival fue más rápido que él, detuvo su ataque con un brazo mientras que con el otro le daba un puñetazo normal y corriente en el estómago. Ryku se desconcentró y perdió la energía acumulada en las garras. Acto seguido, el Charizard enemigo lo empujó por la simple razón de no recibir un nuevo ataque de su parte. Ryku se recuperó fácilmente del empujón, pero aquello solo fue un aperitivo para lo que le cayó después. El Kabutops, que había estado ajeno a la situación, disparó un poderoso ataque de agua que dio de lleno en Ryku. El golpe fue lo bastante intenso como para desactivar su Enlace de un solo golpe tras estamparlo contra la pared al otro lado de la puerta.

Inmediatamente, Ryku se llevó una mano al reiniciador que tenía reservado, pero el otro Charizard estaba frente a él mirándolo fulminantemente con aquellos ojos azules.

—Con el poderoso Enlace que posees y lo poco que lo sabes manejar. No eres rival para nadie —dijo a pesar de la clara incomunicación con Ryku en su forma humana—. Has venido a ayudar a alguien, pero vas a acabar siendo víctima de las llamas de tu propio Enlace. Podría considerarse irónico, ¿no? Da igual. Si se van a cometer asesinatos con este secuestro, no dejaré que Kezura sea la única en divertirse.

El Charizard ya estaba expulsando pequeñas llamas de su boca, conteniendo el fuego para escupirlo a toda potencia. Ryku se estremeció y casi entró en pánico puro cuando empezó a sentir el calor. De algún modo, la seguridad de no herir a humanos con Enlaces no parecía funcionar con él. Su cuerpo se puso a temblar.

—Eh, tú, ¿has olvidado que para ganar un combate hay que desactivar el Enlace del rival? —El Charizard enemigo, todavía reservando las llamas en su boca, se olvidó de Ryku para enfocarse en quien le había formulado la pregunta. Justo cuando se dio la vuelta, Dylan lo tenía apuntado con ambos cañones—. Vamos a refrescar esa memoria.

Dylan no dudó ni un segundo en disparar de sus cañones dos torrentes de agua tan potentes como el que había empezado el Kabutops con Ryku. El Charizard enemigo vio el peligro y saltó hacia atrás mientras liberaba el fuego comprimido en su boca. Ambos ataques chocaron violentamente. Demasiado. Las llamas y el agua no solamente expulsaron vapor por toda la sala, sino que, además, debido a la basta diferencia de temperaturas y la increíble potencia con la que se estaban lanzando ambos movimientos, provocó una explosión en la sala que ninguno de los presentes en ese momento esperó.

La explosión fue tan grande que los cristales de las ventanas que había a un lado de la pared se rompieron. Desde el exterior parecía que se hubiera detonado una bomba en el décimo piso de Silph, viéndose humo negro y fuego saliendo de la habitación a la que dieran las ventanas. Como la explosión no se había producido por ningún material que perdurara después de la combustión, el humo y el fuego se disiparon en cuestión de segundos, dejando a la vista en enorme agujero en la estructura del edificio.

De vuelta al interior, Ryku se había cubierto ante tanto ruido y temblores. La ropa se le había llenado de polvo y estaba algo desorientando por todo. No se molestó mucho en ver los increíbles destrozos que habían provocado el choque de poderes entre Dylan y el hombre de pelo rubio y, en cuanto recobró mínimamente la orientación, usó el reiniciador que quería utilizar desde un principio y no tardó en volver a activar su Enlace nada más volvió a estar disponible. Luego buscó a Dylan con la mirada y lo encontró arrodillado, pero nada herido por la explosión. Se reunió con él y ambos fijaron sus ojos en el Charizard enemigo y el Kabutops.

El miembro de Equipo Leyenda y el Pokémon prehistórico estaban en tan buenas condiciones como los jóvenes, hecho que fue un fastidio para los chicos. El Charizard enemigo miró el agujero en la pared y sonrió.

—Vaya, al final nos habéis dado una vía de escape. No la más sutil, pero sigue valiendo —dijo alegremente. Era la primera vez que mostraba algo de emoción—. Ha sido divertido pelear contra vosotros, pero es mejor que nos pongamos en marcha. —El Charizard anduvo hacia el borde del edificio y esperó a que el Kabutops se le subiera encima—. Gracias por darme un Pokémon que puede volar, joven. Te debemos la huida.

Ryku se enfadó con aquellas palabras.

—¡No os vais a ir a ninguna parte! —bramó.

Dylan apoyó a Ryku y ambos se dispusieron a lanzar de nuevo una ofensiva. Sin embargo, el Kabutops dejó caer en el suelo dos latas que explotaron en un haz de luz y cegaron temporalmente a Ryku y Dylan. Durante su falta de visión, el Charizard enemigo y el Kabutops salieron volando por el agujero del edificio y desapareciendo en la ya casi entrada de la noche. Cuando Ryku y Dylan recuperaron la vista, contemplaron frustrados el cielo y la luna. Sin mucho más que hacer, desactivaron sus Enlaces y fueron a ayudar al presidente. Encontraron al anciano completamente encogido por toda la acción ocurrida en un sitio no apto para combates Pokémon. Tenía ropa llena de polvo como Ryku, pero, aparte de eso, no había sufrido ninguna herida notoria.

—Señor, ya ha pasado todo —le dijo Ryku—. Los criminales ya no están.

Esas palabras sirvieron para que el presidente de Silph relajara los músculos y se quedara sentado y apoyando la espalda en los restos del sofá.

—Os agradezco mucho la ayuda, entrenadores… Un momento, si solo sois unos jovenzuelos. ¿Por qué habéis arriesgado la vida por ayudarme?

—No lo hemos hecho solos —repuso Dylan—. Aún hay otros entrenadores peleando en los pisos inferiores. O eso creo porque después de la explosión el silencio está más presente.

—Pero ¿de dónde venís? ¿Acaso la policía ha pedido ayuda a entrenadores normales para realizar una peligrosa misión de rescate?

—No. Estábamos dentro del edificio cuando ocurrió el secuestro —explicó Dylan—. Ayudábamos a Bill en su fase de pruebas de su último invento.

—Ah, claro —recordó de repente el presidente—. Con todo este alboroto me había olvidado de que hoy era el día de probar los reiniciadores con Enlaces de diversos entrenadores.

—Así es. Y funcionan muy bien —confirmó Ryku—. He usado uno hace nada y tengo de nuevo mi Enlace disponible.

—Me alegra oír que Bill casi ha terminado de desarrollar su invento. Pero ahora eso no es lo más importante. Esos criminales… se han llevado la Masterball.

—Confiemos en que no puedan hacer mucho con ella —se esperanzó Dylan—. Si se cumplen nuestras suposiciones del uso que le darán a esa Pokéball…

—No podemos hacer más. Solo esperar —dijo Ryku algo desanimado.

—Por encima de mi cadáver —saltó el presidente—. Nadie roba a Silph S.A dos veces y se va de rositas. Ayudaré en todo lo posible a las autoridades para recuperar la Masterball y detener de una vez al Equipo Leyenda.

Ryku no había caído en la cuenta del Scope Silph que usó en pueblo Lavanda para revelar la identidad del fantasma que resultó ser el espíritu de la madre de Cubone. El propio nombre del artilugio ya indicaba el propietario. Desde luego, el presidente de la empresa debía estar muy enfadado por ello.

La conversación no pudo continuar cuando el sonido de las aspas de un helicóptero resonó por la sala y hacía prácticamente imposible entenderse. El helicóptero pertenecía a la policía, fácilmente reconocible por la pintura de la carrocería. El foco que había en el morro apuntó directamente a la oficina del presidente en busca de supervivientes a la explosión. Ryku y Dylan les hicieron gestos de estar ahí y de encontrarse bien. El presidente se les unió a los pocos segundos y el helicóptero dejó de cegarlos con la luz del foco.

—Permanezcan donde están. Los escuadrones van en su ayuda.

Desde ahí, la policía se puso a trabajar intensivamente en el edificio de Silph S.A. Fueron parándose en cada piso para rescatar a los rehenes del Equipo Leyenda y reducir a sus miembros. Los escuadrones se llevaron una gran sorpresa cuando, a partir del quinto pisto, los entrenadores que se habían dispersado por las plantas se habían encargado de la mayoría de los miembros del Equipo Leyenda y retenido de algún modo hasta su llegada. En poco más de diez minutos, todo el edificio había sido desalojado y sus residentes llevados a la planta baja, la cual se había convertido en una sala de primeros auxilios para socorrer a los afectados del secuestro.

Ryku y Dylan se reunieron con su amiga Cetile en cuanto la vieron. Estaba junto a la entrenadora que la había acompañado desde que se separaron y ambas estaban siendo atendidas por unos enfermeros mientras unos policías le hacían preguntas y se aseguraban de que la experiencia no había sido traumática para una niña de trece años. Para su sorpresa, Cetile se mostró calmada en todo momento y ponía muecas en ocasiones cuando le aplicaban desinfectantes en las heridas que había sufrido.

—¿Cómo te has hecho esas heridas? —preguntó Ryku.

—Por mi propia torpeza —contestó Cetile—. Durante el combate que libraba con Julia, mi compañera, se me desactivó el Enlace. Obviamente hui del combate mientras intentaba reiniciar el Enlace y acabé tropezando con una silla y cayendo de mala manera contra el suelo. Me duele un poco el brazo derecho, pero los enfermeros me han dicho que no es nada grave y solo iré al hospital por seguridad.

—¿Podremos ir con ella? —le preguntó Dylan al enfermero que la estaba vendando.

—Veré si podemos haceros un hueco en la ambulancia —respondió él.

—Gracias.

La policía también interrogó a Ryku y Dylan por el mismo motivo que a Cetile. Los chicos se mostraron más serenos que Cetile, aunque Ryku no pudo ocultar muy bien su recientemente sufrido momento en el que había mirado a la muerte a los ojos. La ansiedad no se le he había ido y acabó teniendo que ir con Cetile al hospital. Al final solo Dylan había sido el único que había salido del edificio en condiciones estables. No obstante, en la mente del joven de pelo azul estaba el miedo escondido a la reacción de sus padres con todo lo que acababa de suceder.

* * *

 **Nota del autor:** _¡Saludos! SpainDragonWriter al habla. Tenía unas ganas inmensas de publicar por fin este capítulo que llevaba ya muchos meses a la espera de ver la luz en esta página. ¿Por qué? Pues por su relevancia y por que se trata del primero de una serie de capítulos prácticamente seguidos en el que se aparcará por unos momentos la recolección de medallas por parte de Ryku para desarrollar más en profundidad un arco paralelo que ha estado presente desde los inicios de la historia y que tiene una enorme importancia en la trama general. No digo más para no fastidiar las sorpresas que se avecinan._

 _¡Espero que los disfruteis!_

 _Hasta el próximo capítulo._


	25. El investigador de las islas Espuma

Había transcurrido más de una semana desde el incidente en el edificio de Silph S.A y ciudad Azafrán casi había declarado el aislamiento total del resto de ciudades de la región. Al parecer, el día del secuestro en Silph solo había sido un ataque más de una serie que casi pudo haber envuelto la ciudad en el caos. Y todo por mantener a la policía ocupada y alejada de los lugares donde la organización criminal más centraría sus acciones. Sin duda aquella gente tenía muchos recursos para cometer delitos. El alcalde de ciudad Azafrán había ordenado que todo aquel que accediera a la ciudad desde que Sabrina pidió que se abrieran las entradas para poder luchar por su medalla de Gimnasio se marchara nuevamente y advirtió que quien pretendiera salir de la urbe, no podría volver a entrar hasta nuevo aviso.

Con esa información recibida, Ryku y Cetile deberían haber abandonado la ciudad poco después del secuestro. Pero su caso, al ser especial debido a la íntima relación de su situación con el incidente de Silph, dispusieron de un tiempo extra antes de verse obligados a salir la ciudad.

Dylan, por otra parte, sufrió lo que ya se esperaba. Sus padres no sabían si sentirse orgullosos o enfadarse mucho con su hijo por su actuación durante el incidente de Silph. Su madre pensaba que casi había arriesgado su vida sin un motivo de peso para ello, pero su padre era quien más debatía la emoción que debía mostrar, pues le encantó que su hijo demostrara ser tan fuerte y, a su vez, temía que su esposa le riñera igual que a su hijo. Al final, gracias un poco a la ayuda de Ryku y Cetile, Dylan se libró del castigo.

Cuando Cetile se recuperó de sus heridas, el grupo ya estaba preparado para irse de la ciudad. Los padres de Dylan le dieron una más que cálida y larga despedida a su hijo porque seguramente no volverían a verlo en una temporada. Después, el grupo se dirigió a la salida sur en dirección a ciudad Carmín. Los tres jóvenes habían decidido en el tiempo que esperaban que las heridas de Cetile sanaran que tomarían el STA hacia ciudad Fucsia para ahorrar tiempo y tomar la ruta marítima que empezaba allí con la finalidad de llegar a isla Canela. Por una vez que podían usar ese servicio de transporte, no lo iban a desperdiciar.

El grupo fue a paso rápido por la ruta 6 procurando no detenerse ni a descansar hasta haber llegado a ciudad Carmín. A pesar del dinamismo del viaje, siguieron tardando algunas horas en alcanzar la ciudad portuaria. Casi al punto de no haberles servido de mucho caminar velozmente por la ruta. Por culpa del esfuerzo, los tres jóvenes se vieron obligados a tomar un buen reposo en el albergue de ciudad Carmín. Sin embargo, no alquilaron las habitaciones y solo pagaron por acceder al comedor del albergue. Más tarde se dirigieron al STA ubicado al este de la ciudad.

Era la primera vez que Ryku visitaba un STA. Había escuchado sobre cómo era gracias a Horti, su amigo que trabajaba en la empresa. Ver personalmente las instalaciones resultaba mucho mejor que solo imaginárselo. De hecho, superaba con creces la idea que Ryku tenía del complejo. Al parecer, el STA no difería mucho de un aeropuerto pequeño, uno del cual los aviones no estaban pensados para realizar vuelos lejos de las fronteras regionales. Lo que se destacaba de un aeropuerto común eran los hangares especializados para Pokémon pájaro. Desde los cristales que daban a las pistas de vuelo, se podían ver pequeños aviones comerciales, avionetas privadas, pilotos hablando entre ellos y Pokémon pájaro como Fearow o Pidgeot aterrizando y alzando el vuelo constantemente cargando con alguna persona. Ryku se quedó unos instantes mirando el exterior a través de los cristales antes de seguir a Dylan hacia la recepción.

—Buenas tardes —los saludó una mujer de cabello rubio—. ¿En qué os puedo ayudar?

—Nos gustaría comprar unos viajes a ciudad Fucsia —dijo Dylan.

—¿Avión o el servicio para entrenadores de Enlace?

—Entrenadores de Enlace.

—Muy bien, entonces son tres viajes a ciudad Fucsia con pilotos de Enlace, ¿me he equivocado en algo?

Dylan se volvió esperando que sus amigos confirmaran la compra. Para su sorpresa, Ryku sí tuvo algo que añadir.

—Hace tiempo un piloto de Enlace me dio un número especial que me registró unas Monedas de Combate para gastarlas en un viaje de prueba. ¿Qué he de hacer para canjearlo?

—¿Me puede dar el número, por favor?

Ryku buscó en su agenda el número de Enlace que le dio Horti y se lo pasó a la recepcionista. A su vez, la mujer fue introduciendo los números en la base de datos y realizó varias comprobaciones. Segundos después, la mujer sonrió y asintió.

—El número es válido y la oferta está canjeada para este viaje. Si quieres, puedo llamar a quien te lo dio y así que sea él quien se encargue de darte el viaje de prueba.

—¿Es eso posible? —preguntó Ryku. La mujer asintió, sonriente—. Pues, si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría.

—Muy bien. Deja que termine los trámites de los viajes de tus compañeros y avisaré al propietario de este número. Es posible que tarde un poco dependiendo de la ciudad en la que se encuentre, de modo que sé paciente, por favor.

Ryku asintió y esperó a que Dylan y Cetile pagaran sus viajes y recogieran sus billetes. Con eso, ya podían dirigirse a ciudad Fucsia, pero optaron por quedarse con Ryku y volar juntos a la ciudad costera. Ryku agradeció el gesto.

Ryku y compañía aguardaron al momento en el que se les notificara la llegada del piloto de Enlace que había encargado el joven de pelo negro. Dicho piloto tardó poco más de media hora en aparecer en las pistas de aterrizaje del aeropuerto STA. Ryku reconoció al momento a su amigo Horti y se adelantó al aviso de la recepcionista de la llegada de su piloto al aeropuerto. Los tres se dirigieron a la puerta de embarque y dieron al empleado que había allí los billetes de vuelo. Este usó un walkie-talkie y llamó a dos pilotos libres y a Horti hacia la puerta de embarque por la que saldrían los tres jóvenes. Una vez los pilotos se plantaron en la salida, el empleado dio acceso a los jóvenes de atravesar la puerta.

Lo primero que hizo Ryku nada más entrar en las pistas de aterrizaje fe saludar a su amigo Horti. El piloto lo recibió con los brazos abiertos.

—Sabía que usarías mi regalo del viaje de prueba —dijo Horti alegremente—. Parece que ya has visitado muchas ciudades de la región para que te dejen ir a ciudad Fucsia.

—Técnicamente, las he visitado todas salvo la de isla Canela —añadió Ryku.

—Interesante, ¿ciudad Azafrán también? El STA de allí está cerrado actualmente.

—Sí. Me hubiera gustado usar el STA de ciudad Azafrán, pero después de ver en la situación en la que se halla la urbe…

—No hace falta que me lo digas. Alguien que se mueve por toda la región como yo sabe qué se cuece prácticamente en cualquier parte. Pero cambiemos de tema. ¿Cómo van tus objetivos? ¿El Alto Mando lo tienes cada vez más cerca?

—Juzga por ti mismo. —Ryku sacó de la mochila el estuche y enseñó las seis brillantes medallas que había recolectado—. Aún me quedan dos, pero, respondiendo a tu pregunta, sí cada vez estoy más cerca.

—Seis medallas… Y no han pasado tantos meses desde que te vi en la ruta 1. Se puede ver ahí la habilidad que tienes, Ryku.

—Gracias por el cumplido, Horti. Por cierto, ahora que mencionas nuestro encuentro en la ruta 1, ¿conseguiste capturar al Pidgey para tu hermano pequeño?

—Desde luego. Elvis me ayudó muchísimo con esa tarea. No te imaginas lo feliz que se puso mi hermano cuando le di la Pokéball que contenía su primer Pokémon.

—Me lo puedo imaginar —repuso Ryku con una sonrisa—. Seguro que reaccionó muy parecido a cuando me entregaron a Antorcha.

—Eso no te lo discuto. Bueno —Horti dio un aplauso—, creo que ya nos hemos puesto al día. ¿Listo para volar?

—Desde luego.

Horti hizo una señal a sus compañeros de trabajo y los tres se apartaron de los jóvenes con tal de activar sus Enlaces sin molestias. Cuando acabaron de transformarse, Ryku montó a Horti convertido en Pidgeot mientras que Dylan y Cetile se subieron a lomos de dos Fearow. Acto seguido, las tres aves se dirigieron a la pista y alzaron el vuelo en cuanto les dieron luz verde.

-0-

Ryku repitió el postre que tanto le había gustado en el albergue de ciudad Fucsia. Dylan y Cetile todavía estaban con el plato principal. Los jóvenes estaban pendientes de las noticias, las cuales seguían hablando del incidente en Silph S.A y de cómo afectaba aquello a la mayor empresa de productos para entrenadores de todo Kanto. El presidente se encargó de calmar los ánimos y de asegurar que las producciones de sus productos seguirían como si el secuestro no hubiera ocurrido nunca. El resto de las noticias eran más de interés general.

—Espero que la policía detenga a todos los miembros del Equipo Leyenda —opinó Dylan—. Si por mi fuera, estaría yendo tras ellos para desmantelar toda la organización.

—No conseguirías mucho —lo desalentó Ryku—. Después de todos los encuentros que hemos tenido con ellos, su organización tiene pinta de tener enormes recursos para sus delitos. Me atrevería a decir que es la misma cantidad que la del propio Silph.

Dylan agachó la cabeza con una mueca de enfado.

—Por desgracias, pienso igual. Esa organización es más que un grupo de criminales que saben lo que se hacen. Algo me dice que lo que ocurrió en esos encuentros no son ni la punta del iceberg de lo que son capaces de hacer.

—Olvidémonos de ellos por ahora y centrémonos más en el viaje hacia isla Canela. —sugirió Ryku. Dylan asintió—. Repasemos el plan…

—Para llegar a isla Canela hemos de atravesar las rutas marítimas 19 y 20 —empezó a explicar Dylan—. No necesitamos que sea un guía total de esos caminos pues las rutas están bien marcadas y, al adentrarnos en el mar, no es que vayamos a tener muchos obstáculos por el camino.

—Yo no tendré muchos problemas pues iré volando por las rutas —continuó Ryku—. Intentaré no adelantarme mucho.

—En cuanto a mí, iré nadando por mar gracias a las capacidades de moverse con soltura por el agua del Blastoise. Y, como Cetile no dispone de ningún Enlace que la ayude a surcar el mar de alguna manera, irá sobre mi caparazón.

—Dijiste que también me prestarías tu módulo Repelente para que podamos mantener alejados a los Pokémon marinos, ¿no? —se quiso asegurar Cetile.

—Sí. Como no podrás activar tu Enlace, usar el módulo Repelente en tu brazalete nos será de gran ayuda. Los Pokémon marinos suelen ser más hostiles que los terrestres. En especial viniendo de los Tentacool y Tentacruel. No tengo ganas de volver a pelear contra esos Pokémon. Y menos teniendo pasajeros sobre mi caparazón.

—Muy bien. Parece que todos ya tenemos en mente lo que hemos de hacer en el viaje. Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir ya.

Dylan y Cetile asintieron y cada uno se marchó a su habitación. Antes de acurrucarse en la cama, Ryku pensó en grabar un nuevo vídeo a sus padres después de conseguir su sexta medalla de Gimnasio. Se abstuvo por completo de mencionar su presencia durante el secuestro de Silph y mintió al respecto contando que había conseguido la medalla bastante antes de que el secuestro en Silph S.A ocurriera. Así se libraba de que sus padres se preocuparan más de lo que ya debían estar solo sabiendo que estuvo cuando el S.S. Anne se hundió. Una vez grabó todo lo que creía conveniente, lo mandó a sus padres y se echó en la cama.

A la mañana siguiente, Ryku y compañía se dirigieron a la playa de ciudad Fucsia al sur. Hacía un día con un sol radiante que invitaba gratamente a darse un chapuzón en el mar. Por esa razón, la playa estaba abarrotada de gente. Ancianos paseando por la orilla, madres echando crema a sus hijos, bañistas preparándose para una carrera por el agua, niños jugando con la arena y familias tomando algo en los chiringuitos cercanos.

Los tres jóvenes buscaron un lugar apartado donde no fueran el centro de atención durante la activación de los Enlaces y luego se transformaron en sus respectivos Pokémon. Acto seguido Dylan se metió en el mar y esperó a que Cetile se le subiera al caparazón. Una vez la chica dio el visto bueno de estar equilibrada en la espalda del Blastoise, este se adentró más en el mar. Ryku alzó el vuelo cuando sus amigos ya estaba en un punto peligroso para nadadores inexpertos.

A partir de ahí, el viaje por mar hacia isla Canela comenzó.

Gracias al uso del módulo Repelente por parte de Cetile, los Pokémon marinos no solían acercarse mucho tanto a ella como a Dylan. Sin embargo, eso no quitaba que se les pudiera ver en las cercanías. La mayoría eran, como había dicho Dylan, Tentacool y algún que otro Tentacruel. Cetile aprovechó ese paseo para hacer todas las fotos que pudiera antes de que los Pokémon no soportaran las emisiones del módulo Repelente y se retiraran al fondo del mar. No iba a conseguir buenas instantáneas, pero era mejor que nada. En ocasiones, el camino diseñado para entrenadores pasaba por pequeñas islillas compuestas exclusivamente de arena con gente pescando. Para Ryku fue algo curioso de ver, aunque Dylan y Cetile no se sorprendieron en absoluto, más porque estaban inmersos en sus tareas que en prestar atención a unos pescadores.

En un punto de la ruta 20, Ryku empezó a sentir algo extraño en las corrientes de aire. De vez en cuando debía esforzarse por mantener el equilibrio ya fuera porque las corrientes habían desaparecido o porque recibía algún inesperado golpe de viento. En el agua, Dylan también sintió que algo no iba bien en el mar y Cetile se lo confirmaba con comentarios de que se zarandeaba más de la cuenta. Ryku miró al horizonte, en la dirección opuesta a la que podría ver la región de Kanto y se topó con lo que suponía. Descendió hasta situarse cerca del agua y de sus amigos.

—Dylan, se acercan unas nubes de aspecto poco amistoso por el sur. Creo que se acerca una tormenta —contó Ryku.

—Yo no lo creo. Estoy seguro de ello —afirmó Dylan—. El agua se está embraveciendo y Cetile no hace más que confirmar mis sospechas. Espero que no se maree…

—¿Llegaremos a isla Canela antes de que nos metamos en la tormenta?

—Me temo que no. Nos quedan varias horas antes de que divisemos la isla y, por cómo se comporta el mar, la tormenta tardará menos en envolvernos.

—¿Qué podemos hacer? —preguntó Ryku—. No hay ningún sitio en el que podamos refugiarnos de una tormenta que no parece precisamente la típica lluvia con algo de viento.

Dylan no tardó en hallar una solución.

—Hay un par de islas en esta ruta llamadas islas Espuma donde podemos cobijarnos de la tormenta. Están mucho más cerca que isla Canela y las alcanzaríamos si aceleramos un poco el ritmo.

—Entonces pongamos rumbo a esas islas —sentenció Ryku.

—De acuerdo. Pero antes, ¿te importaría comunicar a Cetile que voy a aumentar la velocidad y necesito que se agarre bien?

Cetile había estado pendiente de la conversación de sus dos amigos, aunque, al estar transformados en Pokémon, no entendió nada de lo que se dijeron. No obstante, se hizo a la idea ya que ella también vio las peligrosas nubes que se les cernían. Ryku le hizo señas de que se agarrara bien al caparazón de Dylan, pero no pudo explicar bien por qué. De todas formas, Cetile no quiso saber los detalles y sin pensárselo dos veces se aferró como un imán al borde blanco del caparazón que separaba la parte de la espalda y de la barriga del Blastoise. La chica realizó todas las comparaciones que creyó conveniente para tener la seguridad de que no se soltaría fácilmente y movió la cabeza en señal de estar preparada.

Sin decir nada más, Ryku regresó a las alturas y esperó a que Dylan se pusiera en marcha de nuevo. Le pilló un poco de imprevisto que el Blastoise acelerara a una velocidad impropia de una tortuga. En el tiempo que tardó Ryku en reaccionar, sus amigos ya se le habían adelantado medio kilómetro.

A medida que el grupo atravesaba la ruta 20 en busca de esas islas que mencionó Dylan, la tormenta comenzó a hacerse más notoria. Los vientos zarandeaban a Ryku y le reducían la velocidad en varias ocasiones. Dylan no tenía problemas en surcar el mar por mucho que este ya creara pequeñas olas típicas de un mar intranquilo. Cetile fue quien se llevaba la peor parte; tanto por el movimiento de Dylan como por las olas del mar, la chica se mojaba constantemente.

Finalmente, después de ir a gran velocidad por el mar y con la tormenta ya a punto de caer encima del grupo, Ryku divisó unas islas muy juntas entre ellas que, dependiendo del ángulo en el que se las mirase, se fusionaban y creaban una montaña con dos picos. Curiosamente, las islas estaban bastante exentas de vegetación, pues solo se apreciaba una playa que conectaba directamente con la montaña sin ninguna transición entre ambas partes. El Charizard se adelantó al Blastoise y aterrizó en la costa. Unos pocos segundos después lo hicieron Dylan y Cetile.

Ryku desactivó su Enlace y, como suponía, la sensación de todavía conservar las alas apareció debido al largo tiempo que había permanecido siendo un Charizard. Fingió la incomodidad que sufría estirando los brazos, piernas y espalda. Mientras, Dylan desactivó su Enlace cuando Cetile lo desmontó. La chica dio unos pasos y se sacudió el cuerpo como un perro con la esperanza de secarse un poco el cuerpo y la ropa mojada.

—Debí haberme comprado un chubasquero —dijo Cetile lamentándose de no haber tenido la idea con antelación.

—Tienes ropa de recambio, ¿no? —preguntó Dylan.

—Sí, pero aun así…

—Chicos, si vais a discutir que sea en otro lugar. La tormenta ya casi está aquí —interrumpió Ryku, ya recuperado de la molesta sensación de las alas.

El grupo se movió por la playa en dirección a la primera entrada de una cueva que vieron desde el lugar donde habían aterrizado. Cuando entraron, los tres jóvenes se encogieron del sorprendente frío que hacía en su interior. Cetile debía cambiarse de ropa si no quería enfermar. Por otra parte, la cueva era asombrosamente amplia y profunda. El grupo no se percató de lo hondo que resultaba cuando perdieron de vista la salida en poco tiempo.

—¿Alguno ha marcado el camino de vuelta? —preguntó Ryku.

—Yo. Lo he hecho acumulando piedras en una forma específica —respondió Dylan—. Esperemos que no se desmonten.

Cetile estornudó y sobresaltó a los jóvenes por el eco producido. Dylan sacó de su mochila una chaqueta y se la puso a su amiga.

—Tenemos que encontrar un lugar donde se pueda cambiar antes de que empeore —dijo Dylan.

Ryku buscó un lugar donde Cetile podía ponerse ropa seca con privacidad, pero el terreno estaba bastante vacío de rocas grandes por las que esconderse. Por suerte, Ryku detectó una no muy lejos de donde se encontraban, aunque también vio algo raro oculto tras esta. Era un techo de lona.

Ryku señaló lo que había visto y el grupo anduvo hacia allí. Seguramente alguien había montado una tienda de acampada dentro de la cueva y podrían pedirle cobijo para que su amiga se cambiara de ropa. Rodearon la roca y se toparon con algo más que una simple tienda acampada.

Aquello parecía un asentamiento de expedición. La tienda podía albergar fácilmente a varias personas sin problemas y fuera de esta había estufas, una cocina portátil, sillas, mesas, aparatos que los chicos no habían visto nunca y una pizarra con información escrita sobre los Pokémon autóctonos. Entre todo el mobiliario de acampada, apuntando notas en la pizarra con un rotulador, había una mujer de cabello blanco y muy largo recogido en una coleta que le llegaba hasta el final de la espalda. Vestía una chaqueta larga hasta más allá de las rodillas de color cerúleo que tenía un cinturón cuya hebilla contrastaba enormemente con un intenso color fucsia. En el hombro izquierdo de la chaqueta había una especie de bordado o símbolo que no se alcanzaba a ver en detalle. Bajo la chaqueta, la mujer llevaba unos pantalones azul marino y unas botas de tacón del mismo color que la chaqueta y la planta y tacón de las botas del mismo que la hebilla fucsia. La mujer estaba bastante sumisa en lo que estuviera estudiando en la pizarra y no se percató de la presencia de Ryku y sus amigos hasta que sus pasos, y un nuevo estornudo de Cetile, la sacaron de su concentración. La mujer se dio la vuelta y miró al grupo un tanto sorprendida.

—No esperaba esta clase de visitas —dijo con voz serena.

Al darse la vuelta, se pudieron ver mejor las facciones de la persona. Ojos verdes, dos patillas cayéndole por delante de las orejas y tez sutilmente más oscura que la de una persona normal. La parte delantera de la chaqueta se pudo apreciar en más detalle y se vio que el interior de esta era blanco como su pelo y los pliegues del pecho tenían una especie de silueta minimalista de una Pokéball de color fucsia. Finalmente, bajo la chaqueta vestía una curiosa camisa blanca y, bajo esta misma, una prenda muy similar a un mono de vestir ajustado, de cuello largo y mangas que solo dejaban los nudillos y los dedos al descubierto. En la parte de las piernas tenía dos rayas decorativas blanca y fucsia.

—¿Quiénes sois? —preguntó sin variar su tono de voz.

—Pues…

—Da igual —añadió seguidamente—. Antes de eso, será mejor que vuestra compañera entre en calor y se ponga ropa seca si no quiere coger un resfriado. Ven, en la tienda podrás quitarte esas prendas húmedas.

Cetile se acercó y se metió en la tienda de acampada. La mujer la acompañó dentro, pero salió a los pocos segundos dejando que se cambiara de ropa en privado.

—Vosotros dos también deberías entrar en calor. No vais vestidos como para soportar las bajas temperaturas de esta cueva —sugirió la mujer.

Ryku y Dylan no dudaron en aceptar la invitación de la desconocida y se sentaron alrededor de una de las estufas que había fuera de la tienda. La mujer terminó de escribir las notas que quería apuntar en la pizarra y se centró en sus invitados. Sacó de una bolsa un par de bebidas calientes y se las dio a los chicos. También les ofreció algo de comida y ellos la aceptaron gustosamente. La mujer cogió una silla y se sentó junto a los dos jóvenes.

—Bien, ahora sí nos podemos conocer mejor. Empecemos. ¿Quiénes sois y a qué habéis venido a las islas Espuma? —preguntó la mujer.

—Me llamo Ryku y él es Dylan —contestó Ryku—. No teníamos pensado hacer una parada en estas islas, pero una tormenta nos ha obligado a refugiarnos aquí.

—Ya veo. Sois entrenadores de Enlace, ¿no? —señaló la mujer los brazaletes de los chicos. Ellos asintieron—. Eso explicaría también por qué unos jóvenes como vosotros tres se han aventurado a navegar por el mar y alejarse tanto de las costas de Kanto. Supongo que os dirigíais a isla Canela.

—Así es. Dylan y yo estamos recolectando las medallas de los Gimnasios de la región e íbamos al que hay en esa isla.

—Entiendo. En ese caso esta no ha sido más que una inesperada parada. Podéis descansar aquí hasta que la tormenta amaine o creáis oportuno que podéis reemprender el viaje.

—Muchas gracias… esto…

—Blanche. Me llamo Blanche.

—Ahora es nuestro turno de preguntar —dijo Dylan—. ¿Qué haces exactamente en las islas Espuma? Este sitio no suele ser muy visitado por nadie, ya sean entrenadores o turistas.

—Pensé que esa respuesta sería más que obvia —respondió Blanche con una sonrisa. Hizo un gesto para que Ryku y Dylan prestaran atención a los aparatos y la pizarra con las notas—. Pero, por si acaso, me dedico a investigar a los Pokémon de tipo hielo. Estudio su hábitat, su comportamiento, cómo evolucionan… Todo lo que se pueda relacionar con esos Pokémon. Y como estas islas son el único lugar de todo Kanto donde hay Pokémon de tipo hielo, me he montado un campamento para estar investigando las veinticuatro horas.

—¿Adoras a los Pokémon de hielo? —inquirió Ryku.

—Podría decirse así. Aunque, cuando termine mi investigación sobre ellos, probablemente me dedique al estudio de otro tipo de Pokémon. Me podríais considerar como uno de esos profesores Pokémon.

Ryku no lo veía así. Mucha gente se consagraba a su manera a la investigación de los Pokémon. No era exclusivo de los profesores Pokémon.

—Dime, Blanche, ¿cómo has venido hasta aquí? —siguió cuestionando Dylan—. Veo que no tienes un brazalete Enlace. ¿No has venido en forma de Pokémon?

—En absoluto. Tengo contactos que saben conducir barcos. Solo me hace falta llamar y puedo ir a cualquier destino que esté rodeado por mar. No siempre se necesita de un Enlace para viajar, ¿no crees?

—Supongo que tienes razón.

Blanche asintió levemente. Poco más se dijeron a partir de ahí pues tampoco es que se pudieran explayar mucho más que ver el progreso de la investigación de Blanche. Cetile salió de la tienda de acampada con ropa limpia y seca mientras Ryku y Dylan mataban el tiempo leyendo las notas de Blanche sobre los Pokémon de tipo hielo. Cuando se reunió con ellos, la pusieron al corriente de la identidad de Blanche. Para sorpresa de los chicos, Blanche y Cetile entablaron una conversación más profunda, una típica de dos investigadores que comparten datos de sus proyectos. Blanche estaba sumamente interesada en los conocimientos de Cetile acerca de los Pokémon de tipo planta y Cetile se atrajo por las especies de Pokémon de tipo hielo. Ryku y Dylan quedaron apartados de la charla de ambas. Aun así, ellos tuvieron una discusión sobre un tema un tanto peculiar.

—Oye, Dylan, ¿qué crees que es Blanche? ¿Un hombre o una mujer? —soltó la pregunta Ryku.

—Menos mal. Creí que era el único que dudaba del sexo de Blanche. Y no tengo ni la más remota idea. Físicamente puede pasar tanto por un hombre como por una mujer, al igual que por la forma de vestir, el comportamiento… Es como si tuviera de todo de ambas partes.

—Por mi parte me quedo con que es una mujer —aclaró Ryku—, aunque no estoy para nada seguro de ello.

—Mira, estas dudas me superan, así que prefiero no indagar en el asunto —quiso terminar la conversación Dylan—. Sinceramente, esta clase de misterios no me apetece resolverlos. Prefiero vivir con la duda que descubrir la verdad, al menos en este contexto.

-0-

Cetile se despertó en plena noche por motivos desconocidos. No había sido por el frío que se hubiera colado en la tienda porque la estufa del interior había estado encendida toda la tarde y aún deprendía calor. Tampoco fue porque ella no se hubiera cubierto correctamente en el saco de dormir ni que Ryku o Dylan la hubiera despertado por algún movimiento involuntario durante sus sueños. Era como si necesitara algo. ¿Un poco de frío, tal vez? Quizá con tanto calor en la tienda Cetile se hubiera despertado por el exceso. Sí, debió ser ese el motivo. Cetile bajó la cremallera de su saco de dormir y silenciosamente se calzó y salió de la tienda de acampada.

El cambio de temperatura se sintió prácticamente al instante. Fue brusco, pero también fue algo que Cetile agradeció. Con eso no tuvo dudas de que se había acalorado en la tienda y necesitaba refrescarse. Se quedaría unos minutos fuera y luego volvería dentro. Mientras tanto, Cetile examinó las notas de Blanche y los dibujos que había hecho de algunos Pokémon que vivían en la cueva. Le gustaba cómo dibujaba la investigadora.

De repente, por el rabillo del ojo, Cetile notó movimiento cerca de la tienda. Se volvió para ver mejor a quien estuviera por ahí, pero no dio con nada sospechoso. Sin embargo, un ruido le corroboró que no habían sido imaginaciones suyas.

—¿Blanche? ¿Eres tú? —preguntó.

La mujer de cabello blanco había dicho que se pasaría la noche despierta para realizar un estudio nocturno de los Pokémon de la zona. Por eso Cetile tuvo como primera sospecha que se tratase de ella. No obstante, no recibió respuesta alguna. Repitió la pregunta por si no se le había oído bien y, de nuevo, no hubo contestación. Cetile pretendió ignorar la presencia del ser que anduviera cerca de la tienda y se dispuso a irse a dormir, pero entonces Cetile detectó movimiento otra vez y, en esta ocasión, sí pudo ver algo del ser que andaba cerca de la tienda. Una cola azul oscuro se meció entre las rocas que había más en el interior de la cueva.

Cetile no lo pudo evitar. Su lado fotógrafa emergió y quería sacar al menos una fotografía de aquella criatura que, ahora que había visto esa cola, claramente se trataba de un Pokémon. Uno que Blanche no había registrado en su investigación y que vivía en la cueva. Con esa foto la ayudaría a avanzar en su trabajo. No se lo pensó dos veces, fue a por su cámara, se abrigó un poco y salió corriendo a hacer las fotos.

Como Cetile estaba tan concentrada en sacar las instantáneas del Pokémon de cola azul, la joven no se había dado cuenta de cuánto se había adentrado en la cueva y alejado de la tienda de acampada. Tuvo suerte de que hubo un punto en el que la propia cueva no le permitía avanzar más, de lo contrario se hubiera perdido en las profundidades. El obstáculo que le bloqueó el paso fue un estanque bastante amplio del cual salía un arroyo de agua cristalina, por un lado. Cetile admiró un momento el hermoso paisaje que tenía delante de ella y le sacó un par de fotos para su colección. Luego volvió a la caza del Pokémon. No se movió mucho del sitio tras haberse dado cuenta de lo lejos que se había ido de la tienda. Buscó al Pokémon durante un buen rato, pero no hubo rastro de él. Cetile sentenció que quizá se hubiera metido en el agua y ya fuera imposible seguirle la pista. Por si acaso, la joven se acercó al borde del estanque y miró en sus profundidades por si alcanzaba a divisar el tono azulado del Pokémon.

No halló nada.

Cetile se rindió y abandonó la búsqueda del Pokémon de cola azul. Con un suspiro, se puso de camino de vuelta a la tienda.

La joven solo dio unos pocos pasos cuando súbitamente sintió un frío más intenso que el habitual en la cueva. Cetile se encogió y su cuerpo se puso a temblar. Instintivamente, Cetile se dio la vuelta y observó un fenómeno poco habitual en una cueva: se había puesto a nevar. Si no fuera porque el frío estaba siendo más fuerte a cada segundo, lo hubiera fotografiado. Pero las temperaturas siguieron bajando hasta tal punto que Cetile no pudo dar un paso más y se arrodilló con tal de conservar el poco calor que le quedaba. La nieve empezó a caer a su alrededor, primero con normalidad, pero a los pocos segundos pareció que los copos estaban siendo impulsados por fuerte viento. Cetile cerró los ojos y se hizo un ovillo. Su cuerpo se estaba congelando.

-0-

—¡Cetile! ¡Cetile, despierta! —oyó la joven. Una voz la llamaba. Una voz familiar—. Vamos, chica, respóndeme. Dime algo.

Cetile abrió los ojos y vio el rostro de Blanche muy preocupada por ella. la mujer la había envuelto en su chaqueta para que volviera a entrar en calor.

—¿B-Blanche? —musitó.

—Menos mal. Creí haber llegado demasiado tarde. ¿Puedes levantarte?

Cetile respondió a la pregunta poniéndose de rodillas. Le costaba mantener la posición, pero lograba conservarla sin mayores problemas. La chaqueta de Blanche le proporcionó un calor tan agradable que la joven se envolvió por completo con esta. Le iba grande, pero eso solo ayudaba a cubrir más el cuerpo.

—G-Gracias p-por v-venir, B-Blanche —tartamudeó Cetile. El frío le impedía hablar con fluidez.

—Santo cielo, chica. ¿Por qué estas tan adentro de la cueva con la cámara y en pijama? ¿No te das cuenta de lo peligroso que resulta que vayas así vestida por aquí?

—Y-yo… Po-Pokémon…

—¿Pokémon? ¿Te ha atacado alguno de los que hay en la cueva?

Cetile negó con la cabeza y continuó su explicación. O, al menos, el intento.

—Cola azul… vi-viento helado… frío… mucho f-frío…

Blanche no terminaba de entender lo que la joven contaba, aunque tampoco era primordial. Lo importante ahora era devolver a Cetile a la tienda y dejarla cerca de las estufas para que recobrara el calor de su cuerpo. No tardó en cargar con ella y llevarla de vuelta al campamento. Una vez en la tienda, la metió en su saco de dormir y encendió la estufa. Luego salió y pensó si quedarse vigilándola o volver a su trabajo. Eligió lo segundo; Cetile ya estaba a salvo.

-0-

Por la mañana Ryku y Dylan despertaron he hicieron unos estiramientos dentro de la tienda. Mientras se cambian de ropa, observaron a su compañera, la cual seguía dormida y no se había despertado en ningún momento. Ryku y Dylan intercambiaron una mirada. ¿Debían despertarla? Por como estaba de encogida en su saco de dormir, optaron por dejarla descansar y salieron de la tienda.

Fuera estaba Blanche organizando unos papeles mientras se bebía una taza de café. No llevaba puesta la chaqueta.

—Buenos días —los saludó—. ¿Habéis dormido bien?

—Si no llega a ser porque nuestras camas eran sacos de dormir, hubiera sido una experiencia igual o mejor que pasar la noche en un albergue. —dijo Ryku.

Blanche sonrió.

—Me alegra saber que no hay ningún agujero en la tela. Podéis haceros unas tostadas para desayunar si queréis. ¿Tomáis café? Me temo que es lo único que puedo ofreceros como bebida.

—Si no hay más remedio. Es mejor que tener la garganta seca —comentó Dylan.

Los chicos se sirvieron el desayuno a base de tostadas y Blanche les echó un poco de café en unas tazas limpias. Cuando se sentaron, Ryku miró de reojo los papeles que ordenaba Blanche.

—Has tenido una noche productiva, por lo que se ve —dijo a modo de pregunta.

—No la más productiva de todas, pero sí he avanzado algo en mi investigación —respondió Blanche—. Sin embargo, tuve un pequeño percance anoche que involucra a Cetile.

Ryku no terminó de morder la tostada que tenía en la boca y Dylan detuvo abruptamente el paso del café por su garganta. El chico de pelo azul oscuro tosió en consecuencia y Ryku dejó colgando la tostada unos segundos en su boca antes de realizar el bocado en su totalidad.

—¿Cetile? ¿qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntó Ryku.

—No sé a ciencia cierta cuál fue la razón por la que vuestra amiga abandonó la tienda anoche y se paseó por la cueva en pijama, con un simple abrigo y su cámara de fotos.

—Eso no es propio de ella…

—¿Bromeas? —interrumpió Dylan tras dejar de toser—. ¿Has olvidado el día que tuvimos en la Zona Safari? No difiere mucho de lo que ha hecho hoy.

Gracias a Dylan, Ryku refrescó su memoria y recordó la pelea que tuvieron su amigo y él contra la Kangaskhan por culpa de que Cetile se había apartado del grupo. Con eso en mente, no le pareció muy raro que Cetile lo repitiera.

—¿Qué la habrá hecho salir? —se preguntó Ryku.

—Lo único que sé al respecto es lo que balbuceó la joven. Hablaba de una cola azul y de una repentina bajada de temperaturas que causó que nevara dentro de la cueva —explicó Blanche—. Esto segundo es algo normal. Hay Pokémon aquí que se dedican a practicar sus movimientos de hielo ya sea de día o de noche. Seguramente se puso en medio de una de esas prácticas.

—¿Y lo de la cola azul?

Blanche se encogió de hombros.

—En todo el tiempo que llevo aquí jamás he visto un Pokémon cuya cola sea de ese color. Solo conozco un Pokémon que tenga una cola de ese color, pero si lo ha perseguido hasta donde la encontré, está claro que lo vio más hacia el exterior de la cueva, y ese Pokémon que tengo en mente no es de los que se aventuran a andar por tierra. Se cual sea ese Pokémon que vio Cetile, debió serle de interés si cometió tal temeridad.

—¿Se pondrá bien? —preguntó Dylan—. Has dicho que estuvo en medio de unas prácticas de movimientos Pokémon.

—Está bien —lo tranquilizó Blanche—. Solamente estaba fría por las bajas temperaturas. La devolví a la tienda y encendí la estufa para que entrara en calor de nuevo. A estas alturas ya ha debido recuperar la temperatura corporal adecuada. ¿Sigue durmiendo? —Dylan asintió—. Entiendo. Aunque parece que ya está fuera de peligro, es mejor prevenir. Os daré unas pastillas que guardo en el botiquín para el resfriado por si presenta los síntomas. Si es más grave, llevadla al hospital, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí.

Media hora más tarde. Cetile salió de la tienda con cara de haber dormido poco. Aparte de eso, la chica se veía bien, sin síntomas de haber enfermado. Llevaba puesta la chaqueta de Blanche. Probablemente se había metido en el saco de dormir con esta. Blanche, Ryku y Dylan no tardaron en preguntar sobre su estado, a lo que ella respondía constantemente que estaba bien, solo un poco molesta por la falta de sueño.

Mientras desayunaba, Cetile explicó con mayor detalle lo que le ocurrió anoche. Habló del Pokémon de cola azul y la describió de tal forma que Blanche descartó de inmediato el Pokémon que ella creía que podía haber sido. Aquello dejó intrigados tanto a ella como a los jóvenes.

—Por la manera en la que has descrito esa cola, encajaría con un ave. Pero ¿un pájaro de tipo hielo? No me viene a la cabeza ningún Pokémon de esas características —dedujo Blanche.

—Por eso perseguí la cola. Solo quería hacerle una foto y volver a la tienda, pero tras perderlo y rendirme en la obtención de una imagen, sufrí el ataque de hielo —contó Cetile.

—Eso de hacer tantas fotografías te va a pasar factura —dijo Dylan—. Recuerda el día de la Zona Safari.

—Lo sé, pero aquí el motivo era que quería ayudar a Blanche en su investigación ya que había visto que ese Pokémon no figura en los que ha registrado.

—No debiste haberte arriesgado así —la riñó Blanche con calma—. Agradezco que quisieras echarme una mano en mi trabajo, pero no quiero cargar con la culpa de que alguien tan joven fallezca solo por intentar sacar una instantánea de un Pokémon.

—Lo siento.

Blanche suspiró.

—Aun así, he de darte las gracias por contar esos hechos. Estaré pendiente por si veo esa cola azul o me topo directamente con el Pokémon en cuestión. A pesar de todo, me queda mucho que hacer en la investigación.

—Al menos he ayudado un poco.

—Desde luego. Aunque, si has de hacer algo así otra vez, procura que no sean en condiciones tan adversas, ¿vale? —Blanche guiñó un ojo a Cetile.

—Lo prometo. No más temeridades, aunque en mi defensa añado que no son voluntarias.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, los tres jóvenes esperaron a que la tormenta fuera lo suficientemente débil para reanudar su viaje. Blanche informó al grupo de que la tormenta había amainado definitivamente. El cielo seguía nublado y con intenciones de llover otra vez, pero lo más grave había pasado y podían dirigirse a isla Canela sin problemas. Blanche se tomó la molestia de regalar a Cetile un paraguas por si les caía algo de agua por el escaso camino por mar que les faltaba. Cetile agradeció el gesto enormemente. Después, el grupo recogió todas sus pertenencias y Blanche acompañó a los jóvenes a la salida. La investigadora se despidió de ellos mientras Dylan y Cetile surcaban el mar y Ryku viajaba por el aire. Cuando los chicos desaparecieron, Blanche regresó con su investigación.

-0-

Blanche se sobresaltó con un sonido que hacía mucho tiempo que no escuchaba. Su tono del Pokégear rezumó por las paredes de la cueva con más intensidad de la que podía ofrecer un artilugio tan antiguo. Blanche cogió el aparato y aceptó la llamada sin mirar quien era el que estaba al otro lado de la línea. No le hacía falta.

—Hacía tiempo que no llamabas —dijo Blanche con una sonrisa en el rostro—. ¿Cómo va todo?

—Todo lo bien que puede ir, la verdad —respondió la voz al otro lado—. Sabes lo que significa que use el Pokégear.

—Sí, me puedo hacer a la idea. Muy grave debe ser la situación para que emplees el número de este dispositivo tan anticuado.

—Deja de desprestigiar al Pokégear, Blanche —replicó la voz enfadada—. Nos ha ayudado mucho más de lo que imaginas.

—No lo estoy desacreditando. ¿Olvidaste que fui yo quien recomendó su uso?

Se escuchó un suspiro.

—Mira, no te he llamado para discutir como solemos hacer. Es para avisarte de ya sabes qué.

Blanche adoptó una cara seria y se reclinó.

—¿Dónde están?

—Según las noticias, en isla Canela ha habido un pequeño, por decirlo suavemente, problema en la Mansión Pokémon. ¿Dónde estás tú?

—En las islas Espuma, bajo la tapadera de una investigadora Pokémon.

—Algo que pega contigo —se dio el privilegio la voz de comentar—. Ahora en serio, Blanche, abandona las islas. Si han ido a isla Canela por algo, no descarto que prueben de encontrarte en las islas Espuma. Lo de la central Energía ya no suena a casualidad. Han expandido la búsqueda.

Blanche miró todas sus posesiones. Guardarlo todo en poco tiempo iba a ser imposible.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tengo? —preguntó.

—Pues por lo que se dice en las noticias, tiempo de sobra para que escapes con lo que te hayas montado ahí. Pero no alargues la espera y vete cuanto antes, ¿vale?

—Entendido. Recogeré mis cosas y me iré. Bueno… nos iremos.

—Bien.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Estás a salvo o también vas a tener que moverte de nuevo? —inquirió Blanche antes de colgar.

—Tengo tiempo de sobras donde me he escondido, Blanche. No vendrán hasta aquí; no es tan sencillo. Aun así, pronto tendré que mudarme a otro lugar. ¿Crees que deberíamos reunirnos?

—No lo sé, aunque no descartó que debamos si ya nos van encontrando después de separarnos. Te devolveré la llamada cuando llegue ese día.

—Entendido. Buena suerte, Blanche. Y ten cuidado.

—Tú también.

Blanche cortó la comunicación y se puso a recoger sus pertenencias. Contra antes lo hiciera, mejor. En un momento, la mujer de pelo blanco se quedó mirando la tienda unos instantes. «Algún día no tendremos lugar en el que escondernos y nos veremos forzados a luchar para defendernos. Espero que ese día no llegue muy pronto». Y continuó empaquetando sus pertenencias.


	26. El Laboratorio Pokémon

Fue todo un alivio volver a pisar tierra firme después de varias horas de trayecto desde que Ryku y compañía abandonaron las islas Espuma. Sobre todo, cuando el terreno estaba claramente marcado por la presencia de civilización. Isla Canela no era precisamente una parcela de tierra en mitad del mar de grandes dimensiones. La única ciudad de la isla se podía ver desde la distancia, incluso desde la playa en la que los chicos llegaron se divisaban algunos de sus edificios. El grupo hizo un pequeño descanso en la playa antes de acercarse a la ciudad.

Se notaba mucho que la urbe de isla Canela estaba poco habitada. Casi no se la podía considerar como ciudad, quedándose al borde de llamarse un pueblo grande. Los edificios recordaban al estilo que empelaba ciudad Fucsia con sus casas. Obviamente, no había más similitudes a partir de ahí, pues la alternancia de la estructura de los hogares de los que vivían en la isla variaba de un estilo más costero a uno más moderno como los edificios de ciudad Azulona o Azafrán. Ryku sintió una ligera nostalgia pues su pueblo sí compartía un estilo de construcción como la de la isla, aunque en pueblo Paleta predominaban las casas rurales a las costeras.

El grupo se dirigió al albergue a reservar sus habitaciones y a comer algo por el extenso viaje por las rutas marítimas. Mientras comían, Ryku preguntó a Dylan qué ofrecía la isla aparte del Gimnasio. No tenía intención de irse pronto después de lo que le costó llegar hasta aquí.

—Pues la verdad es que no mucho —respondió Dylan, desanimando a Ryku—. Isla Canela es casi como un centro turístico. Los entrenadores de Enlace no suelen divertirse mucho aquí a menos que hayan venido de vacaciones.

—¿En serio? Pues qué pena. Aun así, si atrae turistas, será porque hay algo de interés, ¿no?

—Como mucho las termas que hay gracias al volcán. Lo demás que vi cuando vine por primera vez fueron decenas de tiendas de suvenires, puestos de comida y posadas para turistas. Ya puedes ver lo poco lleno que está el albergue.

—Sí, casi parece como si estuviera abandonado —comentó Cetile.

—Es lo que hay. Como ya he dicho, los entrenadores vienen a por la medalla de Gimnasio y, a menos también quieran descansar y ser unos turistas más por un tiempo, no se quedan en la isla.

Entonces, sin previo aviso, a Ryku se le presentaron recuerdos de hacía ya un tiempo.

—¿No hay un laboratorio Pokémon en esta isla? —preguntó—. Lo dijo aquel hombre con gafas que rescatamos en el monte Moon. ¿Cómo se llamaba…? Ah, sí, Gustavo.

—Pues ahora que lo mencionas, es verdad. No presté especial atención a ese lugar cuando vine, por lo que no me acordaba de que existía. Si quieres ir allí a ver qué se cuece, por mí perfecto.

—¿Tú qué opinas, Cetile?

—No es precisamente de mi interés el tema de la ciencia con los Pokémon, pero tampoco me apetece quedarme aquí viendo lo poco animado que es el albergue. Me apunto.

—Decidido, entonces. El resto del día lo pasaremos visitando el laboratorio. Mañana, cuando esté con la energía al completo, desafiaré al líder del Gimnasio de aquí —declaró Ryku.

Dylan y Cetile asintieron, sentenciando el plan de su amigo. El grupo terminó de comer y descansó un poco para asentar la comida antes de salir del albergue y dirigirse al laboratorio.

De camino a su destino, Ryku descubrió cómo era la ciudad de isla Canela. Lo que mencionó Dylan de que casi se había convertido en un centro turístico era quedarse corto; lo era literalmente. Cada calle por la que paseaban estaba repleta de tiendas de suvenires, puesto de comida autóctona, termas y posadas. Todo tan concentrado que llegaba a molestar. Ryku se sintió incómodo con tanta zona turística. Estaba claro que la economía de la ciudad se basaba en el turismo, pero aquello era demasiado para cualquiera. Ryku lo tuvo claro: en cuanto obtuviera la medalla del Gimnasio, abandonaría la isla de inmediato. Aquella clase de aires no le gustaban. El laboratorio Pokémon, por suerte, estaba alejado de la zona de suvenires y demás. Aunque seguía habiendo tiendas de comida al otro lado de la carretera que separaba ambas zonas, eran muchos menos que estando en el centro de la ciudad, algo que el joven del Enlace del Charizard agradecía.

El grupo entró en el terreno del laboratorio y contemplaron asombrados cómo era. Había tres edificios principales y otros tantos más pequeños dispersos por los jardines de alrededor. De los tres grandes, dos de ellos estaban posicionados paralelamente el uno con el otro y compartían la misma estructura: cuadrada y completamente austera con ventanas tintadas que ocupaban una gran parte de las paredes blancas. Sin embargo, el edificio central, que unía la separación de los otros dos edificios, demostraba ser el más importante con su aspecto totalmente diferente del resto. Para empezar, las paredes no eran blancas, sino de un suave color crema con una línea verdosa en la base que rodeaba todo el edificio. La estructura no era rectangular como la de los edificios vecinos, sino elíptica. Apenas tenía ventanas que dejaran entrar la luz del exterior y sobre la puerta de entrada había una de color rojo bastante llamativo. Ryku y sus amigos se dirigieron a ese edificio.

Antes de entrar en el laboratorio, el grupo se detuvo unos instantes al ver unos cuantos científicos y un puñado de Pokémon realizando algunas pruebas en la hierba de los jardines. Todos los Pokémon que había eran de tipo planta, lo que llamó tremendamente la atención de Cetile. Tanto ella como los chicos se quedaron mirando qué era lo que estaban haciendo exactamente aquellos científicos. Se sorprendieron cuando uno de los Pokémon se puso a expulsar aquellos polvos dorados que paralizaban el cuerpo de aquel a quien tocaban hacia uno de los científicos. Con un Enlace activo no era ni extraño ni peligroso, pero el científico no tenía ni un brazalete en sus brazos. Estaba recibiendo el paralizador directamente.

—¿No es grave que un humano sufra la parálisis de los polvos? —preguntó Dylan.

—Si se atreven a ello, deben estar seguros de que los riesgos son bajos —opinó Ryku.

—Lo son —confirmó Cetile—. Los polvos que echan los Pokémon de tipo planta en realidad no son muy efectivos en los humanos. Solo los polvos somníferos lo son, y eso hasta es un beneficio en ciertos casos.

—Pero la parálisis…

—Será solo eso: una inmovilización de las zonas del cuerpo que más en contacto hayan estado con los polvos. Lógicamente, un estado prologado puede ser peligroso, ya que la persona acabaría completamente inmovilizada. Aunque, generalmente, para entonces ya están en un hospital siendo curados.

—¿Y qué hay de los polvos venenosos? —inquirió Dylan.

—Nada relevante. Como mucho enfermarás unos días, pero nada más lejos. Erika me contó que antiguamente era un problema a tener en cuenta, pero actualmente ya no es tan peligroso. Unos medicamentos y un poco de descanso bastan para curarte.

Mientras Cetile explicaba, otro de los Pokémon de tipo planta echó el característico polvo morado sobre un segundo científico.

—Ya solo falta que otro pokémon eche los somníferos y habremos visto los tres polvos —comentó Ryku.

—Me pregunto por qué harán eso —se dijo Dylan.

—Algún experimento, está claro —respondió Cetile.

El grupo dejó de mirar como un científico empezaba a sentirse mal mientras el otro se quejaba de que no podía mover las piernas y se metieron definitivamente en el edificio principal.

El interior del laboratorio no era nada especial. Tenía una recepción con una secretaria centrada en su trabajo, un suelo de baldosas blancas y paredes del mismo color crema que las del exterior. A un lado había una baja mesa de cristal con revistas y dos sofás para sentarse a su alrededor. Por toda la sala había macetas con plantas diversas, algunas de ellas despertaron la curiosidad en Cetile ya que no las había visto nunca. Finalmente, tras la recepción había dos puertas de ascensor que conducían a los pisos superiores, unas escaleras para subir independientemente de estos y un pasillo que se adentraba en el edificio. Ryku y compañía se acercaron a la mujer y esta se recogió el flequillo de su pelo negro y miró fijamente a los jóvenes con unos ojos color miel.

—¿Necesitáis algo? —preguntó.

—Nos gustaría saber si podemos visitar las instalaciones —dijo Ryku.

—¿Oh? No sabía que a los turistas les interesara tanto la ciencia para venir hasta aquí.

—No hemos venido precisamente de turismo.

La secretaria prestó más atención en los chicos y vio los brazaletes en sus brazos.

—Ah, disculpadme. Tampoco es que se vean muchos entrenadores de Enlace en la isla. Solo suelen venir a coger la medalla del Gimnasio y se marchan. Por favor, decidme vuestros nombres para que pueda crearos unos pases de invitados.

—Yo soy Ryku. Él es Dylan y ella, Cetile.

La secretaria se quedó perpleja al escuchar los dos primeros nombres.

—¿Ryku y Dylan? Por casualidad no conoceréis a alguien que se llama Gustavo, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

La mujer esbozó una sonrisa.

—Caray, una sorpresa tras otra. ¿Sabíais que habéis aportado mucho a la investigación de los Pokémon?

Ryku y Dylan se miraron. Creían que su acción en el monte Moon había pasado desapercibida, incluso cuando vieron a aquel Omanyte en el zoo público de ciudad Fucsia. No se esperaban que en laboratorio fueran reconocidos.

—No hicimos nada relevante —respondió Dylan.

—Eso no es lo que me han contado. En fin, dadme un momento para crear los pases. Si me lo permitís, llamaré a Gustavo para que sepa que estáis aquí.

Dylan se encogió de hombros.

—Nos puede venir bien alguien que se conozca cada rincón del laboratorio. ¿Ryku?

—Estoy de acuerdo.

La secretaria imprimió unos papeles con los nombres de los chicos y los metió en unas tarjetas de plástico. Con ellas, se les identificaba como visitantes del laboratorio. Luego cogió el teléfono, marcó un número en el dial y llamó. En pocos segundos, la secretaria ya estaba hablando con alguien. La conversación duró poco, pero parecía que había conseguido su propósito.

—Gustavo está de camino. Dadle unos minutos tan solo.

Ryku asintió y cogió los pases de invitados. Los tres jóvenes se fueron a los sofás a esperar la llegada de su amigo científico, el cual apareció apenas cinco minutos después. El hombre de cabello largo y negro que llevaba aquellas tan características gafas que impedían ver sus ojos, se acercó muy contento a los chicos.

—Ryku y Dylan —dijo sonriente—. Cuánto me alegro de veros. ¿Qué hacen aquí mis salvadores?

—¿Salvadores? —repitió Cetile extrañada.

Gustavo se recolocó las gafas y se fijó en la niña de pelo castaño.

—Parece que ahora sois un trío, ¿eh?

—Ya te contaremos la historia en detalle cuando regresemos al albergue —prometió Dylan.

Cetile asintió y no preguntó más.

Gustavo dio una palmada para llamar la atención de los chicos.

—Bueno, amigos, ¿qué os trae al laboratorio? No os habréis encontrado un nuevo fósil que investigar, ¿verdad?

—No. Solamente vinimos a visitar el laboratorio. Para ver qué clase de investigaciones se llevan aquí.

—Ya veo. Me temo que no podemos desvelaros todos los experimentos que se llevan a cabo aquí —respondió ligeramente entristecido el científico—, no hasta que el desarrollo esté bien avanzado, al menos. Sin embargo, hay muchas investigaciones que sí os puedo enseñar, empezando por aquella en la que participo: la resurrección de Pokémon prehistóricos.

Ryku y Dylan se mostraron bastante curiosos con el nombre, pero Cetile no tanto.

—Suena fascinante —dijo Ryku honestamente.

—Ah, lo es. La finalidad de nuestro trabajo es descubrir los Pokémon que vivieron hace millones de años, traerlos a la vida y estudiarlos concienzudamente. Incluso en el futuro podrán usarse para los combates Pokémon. Pero basta de palabrería. Una imagen vale más que mil palabras. Seguidme.

Ryku, Dylan y Cetile acompañaron a Gustavo por las instalaciones del laboratorio. La mayoría de las secciones estaban cerradas debido a que se estaban realizando experimentos y se requería mucha concentración. Según Gustavo, las habitaciones de esos pasillos estaban más enfocadas a investigaciones personales que casi nunca se conocen más allá de los otros científicos que trabajaban en el laboratorio. El científico llamó a un ascensor y subieron a la segunda planta.

En el siguiente piso las secciones eran más amplias y más abiertas al público, pues lo único que separaba a los científicos de la gente que paseaba por los pasillos eran unas grandes y gruesas ventanas transparentes. Gustavo se detuvo frente a una que creía que interesaría a los chicos. Dentro de aquella habitación había unos cuantos científicos estudiando la tecnología Enlace de Bill. Uno de ellos estaba transformado en un Pokémon que ninguno de los tres jóvenes había visto jamás, ni siquiera Ryku y Dylan en el torneo de aquel día en el S.S. Anne.

—¿Qué están investigando aquí? —preguntó Ryku comido por la curiosidad.

—Creí que los estudios referentes a la tecnología Enlace solo las realizaba Bill —añadió Dylan.

—No me digáis que también conocéis a Bill —dijo Gustavo como si ya se esperara una respuesta.

—Los tres, de hecho —puntualizó Cetile.

—Increíble. Estáis exprimiendo muy bien aquel viaje del que me comentasteis —rio Gustavo—. Aquí se investiga la forma de mejorar la tecnología Enlace.

—Como buscar la forma de que se puedan usar dos Enlaces en el mismo módulo, ¿por ejemplo? —preguntó Ryku recordando el día en que evitó que Bill se convirtiera en Pokémon para siempre.

—Esa fue una de las principales peticiones de Bill —confirmó Gustavo—, pero luego la descartó y nos dijo que nos dedicáramos a desentrañar aquello que ocultan los Pokémon, como habilidades especiales o poder imitar sus naturalezas.

—¿Habilidades especiales? ¿naturalezas? Suena muy extraño —confesó Dylan.

—Es posible. Pero hasta que no nos aseguremos de que no existen tales términos, seguiremos investigando. Bueno, ellos en este caso.

En la sala contigua había más Pokémon, esta vez no relacionados con la tecnología Enlace, empelando sus poderosos movimientos con tal de que los científicos que los vigilaba recopilaban datos de sus habilidades. Entre los Pokémon había que Ryku, Dylan y Cetile reconocían, pero otros no tenían ni idea de qué clase de Pokémon era.

De camino a la siguiente sala que Gustavo creyera que interesaría los chicos, Cetile preguntó acerca de los científicos que se estaban dejando tocar por los polvos paralizantes, venenosos o somníferos de los Pokémon de tipo planta. Gustavo se pensó la respuesta porque solo se conocía las investigaciones que se llevaban a cabo en su edificio. Sin embargo, su intuición le hizo decir que se trataría de algún estudio para desarrollar vacunas a los efectos de los polvos como los que se usan para curar los estados en los Pokémon, pero más enfocados a los humanos. Eso despertó la curiosidad en Ryku.

—Siempre me he preguntado por qué no podemos usar los objetos de curación de los Pokémon en los humanos. ¿A qué se debe?

—Esa misma pregunta se hicieron aquellos que desarrollaron las pociones y los antídotos —respondió Gustavo—. Y tiene una sencilla razón: los componentes de los objetos curativos para los Pokémon reaccionan de manera diferente en los humanos. Se realizaron pruebas al respecto y los resultados fueron inmensamente variados: desde lograr la función que tenía el objeto hasta producir el efecto contrario. Hubo casos en los que un antídoto acabó enfermando a los voluntarios y un antiparalizante dejó tetrapléjico temporalmente a otros.

—Entonces un antiquemar… —dijo Dylan dudando si quería saber el final de esa frase.

—Los efectos opuestos no fueron graves —puntualizó Gustavo—. Los que enfermaron se recuperaron a los pocos días. Los paralizados, en pocas horas. Y los que se echaron los antiquemar solo sufrieron tanto como alguien que queda dormido en la playa con un sol de lo más radiante.

—Por eso no se recomienda aplicarse los objetos curativos pensados para los Pokémon. Por su alta inestabilidad en los efectos —dijo Ryku, entendiéndolo todo. Gustavo asintió.

—Y curiosamente lo mismo ocurre con los Pokémon cuando toman nuestras medicinas. Sin duda humanos y Pokémon somos muy diferentes.

—Pero ¿qué hay de los Enlaces? —recordó Ryku—. Ahí una persona se convierte en Pokémon, ¿no?

—Esa es una pregunta que te respondería mejor Bill. Desde un punto de vista científico, podría ser que, aunque con un Enlace activo el humano es un Pokémon, sigue siendo un humano. Esto se deriva en que los efectos de los objetos curativos para los Pokémon ni son beneficiosos ni perjudiciales. Más bien, se vuelven inmunes. Ahora bien, desde un punto de vista más tecnológico, más contestado por los desarrolladores de la tecnología Enlace, la respuesta podría ser muy diferente. Como ya he dicho, es mejor que se lo preguntes a Bill.

—Qué mal momento para haber formulado la pregunta ahora, ¿eh, Ryku? —soltó Dylan lanzando un mensaje indirecto a su amigo.

—Y qué lo digas. He tenido dos oportunidades de obtener la respuesta y las he desperdiciado. Para la próxima no me olvido.

El grupo continuó moviéndose por los pasillos del laboratorio deteniéndose de vez en cuando frente algunas salas y observar las investigaciones que se llevaban a cabo. Desgraciadamente, para los chicos ya no había nada que les despertara el interés, pues la gran mayoría de estudios trataban sobre cómo emplear los poderes de los Pokémon en beneficio de la humanidad como, por ejemplo, utilizar la electricidad que expulsaban los Pokémon eléctricos o ver si podían reducir la contaminación gracias a los Pokémon de tipo veneno. Finalmente, tras caminar por varios pasillos que daban la sensación de dar unas dimensiones infinitas al edificio, Gustavo entró contento en una de las grandes salas del pasillo.

—Y aquí es donde realizamos la investigación de la resurrección de los Pokémon prehistóricos —dijo aguantando la puerta.

Ryku, Dylan y Cetile se metieron en la sala lentamente y miraron en todas direcciones. Cada sección de la sala despertaba el interés de los chicos. En un lado había un pequeño invernadero donde unos científicos estudiaban y regaban unas plantas y pequeños árboles que Cetile jamás había visto. Por respeto, la joven amante de las plantas evitó sacar la cámara y ponerse a hacer fotos sin pensárselo dos veces. Mientras tanto, cerca del invernadero había un hábitat que contrastaba enormemente con el suelo de baldosas blancas y paredes grisáceas con una vegetación mezclada entre la más conocida en la actualidad hasta la más desconocida, ya fuera porque provenían de otras regiones o porque, simplemente, no existían. Al otro extremo de la sala había una enorme máquina de aspecto muy avanzado siendo utilizado por otro grupo de científicos.

En el hábitat no parecía que viviera ningún Pokémon especial, hasta que alguien tiró al agua algo de comida al estanque el cual estaba rodeado por la vegetación y de su superficie emergió unos tentáculos de color celeste. Ryku y Dylan contemplaron cómo estos rodeaban la comida y la hundían violentamente en el agua. El estanque entero se agitó durante unos segundos antes de volver a calmarse.

—¿Qué era eso? —inquirió Dylan.

—Eso, amigos míos, es la prueba irrefutable de que esa máquina de ahí funciona a la perfección —dijo Gustavo lleno de orgullo—. En ese estanque vive el primer Pokémon prehistórico que hemos logrado revivir. Y, precisamente, ese Pokémon nació de uno de los fósiles que encontré en el monte Moon.

—¿El que conseguiste conservar? —preguntó Ryku.

—El mismo.

—Un momento, Gustavo —lo interrumpió Dylan—. Creo que reconozco esos tentáculos, pero no recuerdo que fueran tan… largos. Es decir, vimos unos tentáculos similares de un Pokémon prehistórico cuando estuvimos en el zoo público de ciudad Fucsia. Pero estos no son exactamente iguales.

—Ah, conque también visteis al Omanyte que nos compró aquel hombre —comentó Gustavo—. Entonces ya estaréis familiarizados con este Pokémon, ya que se trata de su evolución. Su nombre es Omastar. Desgraciadamente, el Pokémon no suele emerger de las profundidades del estanque, aunque supongo que os podéis hacer una idea si visteis a Omanyte.

—Supongo.

De repente, un hombre de pelo corto y canoso y barba gris irrumpió en la conversación de los chicos con Gustavo. Este se dirigió a aquel hombre con mucho respeto. Ryku dedujo por aquella acción que debía tratarse de algún superior suyo. Aunque vestía igual que el resto de los científicos con esa bata blanca, corbata roja, pantalones grises y zapatos negros, en realidad no había nada que lo identificara como el jefe de Gustavo.

—Dígame, Gustavo. ¿Quiénes son estos chicos? —preguntó el barbudo.

—Son invitados que han decidido visitar las instalaciones —respondió el científico.

—Eso ya lo veo en sus identificaciones. Pero hay algo más, ¿verdad? Dudo mucho que haya abandonado la sala a toda prisa para convertirse en un guía turístico.

—Oh, claro, mis disculpas, señor Harold. —Los chicos se quedaron con el nombre del barbudo—. Verá, esto le parecerá interesante, ¿recuerda cuando le hablé de la obtención del fósil para el proyecto? —Harold asintió—. Bien, estos dos chicos de aquí son aquellos que evitaron que me robaran todos los fósiles.

—¿Esos rescatadores de los que tan bien hablaste? —se quiso asegurar Harold. Gustavo se lo confirmó con un movimiento de cabeza—. De modo que vosotros dos sois Ryku y Dylan, ¿eh? Hijos, no sabéis cuánto nos habéis ayudado en nuestra investigación. Sin vuestra intervención, no hubiéramos avanzado tanto como hubiéramos querido en este tiempo.

Harold se tomó la molestia de coger la mano a Ryku y moverla arriba y abajo en señal de agradecimiento. Hizo el mismo gesto con Dylan.

—N-No es para tanto… nos pillaba de camino… —quiso explicar Dylan.

—Fuera un acto voluntario o no, gracias a vosotros hemos conseguido poner a prueba la máquina de resurrección de fósiles y el estanque tiene un Pokémon extinto —dijo Harold quitándole importancia a las palabras del chico—. Os debemos mucho. Ojalá os lo pudiéramos recompensar de alguna manera que os beneficie.

—Con que sepamos ahora que se pueden revivir Pokémon extintos es suficiente, de verdad —intentó zanjar el tema Ryku—. No es necesario que piense en nada, de verdad.

—Bueno, está bien. Pero eso no significa que indirectamente vayáis a recibir algo a cambio —declaró Harold con cierto aire enigmático.

Ryku y Dylan intercambiaron una mirada. Miedo les daba en lo que pudiera pasar por la mente de un científico.

Durante la siguiente hora, tanto Harold como Gustavo enseñaron a los chicos todos los aparatos de interés con el máximo detalle que sus jóvenes mentes podían comprender. Cetile se pasó todo el tiempo parloteando con los científicos que cuidaban las plantas del invernadero y aprendiendo más de estas. Mientras Ryku y Dylan examinaban la máquina con la que los científicos habían logrado traer a la vida a un Pokémon extinto a partir de un trozo de piedra. Contra más miraban la estructura metálica del gran artilugio, más les recordaba a los chicos de que se trataba de una incubadora en vez de un aparato que devolvía a la vida a Pokémon muertos.

—Pregunta. Si solo hubo un fósil para resucitar a un Omanyte, ¿cómo es que hay uno en ciudad Fucsia y una evolución de ese Pokémon aquí? —inquirió Dylan.

—ADN —contestó Harold—. Como solamente disponíamos de un fósil con el que avanzar la investigación, decidimos dedicarnos a buscar la manera de revivir al mismo Pokémon varias veces a partir del mismo fósil.

—En otras palabras, este Omastar y aquel Omanyte… ¿Serían el mismo Pokémon? ¿Un clon del otro?

—Genéticamente hablando, sí. Ojalá pudiéramos conseguir que esa especie Pokémon fuera diferente entre sí, pero con un solo fósil del cual extraer el ADN, es imposible.

—Aún me cuesta entender cómo se ha conseguido esta hazaña científica, pero es muy interesante —opinó Ryku.

—Gracias, chico.

—¿Y algún día intentareis revivir a otros Pokémon extintos además de repoblar el mundo de Omanyte? —preguntó Dylan, curioso.

—Buena pregunta. Una respuesta corta es sí. Hubiéramos revivido a más Pokémon si a Gustavo no le hubieran robado el otro fósil. Hoy en día todavía quiero saber qué Pokémon habría salido de allí. —Harold soltó un suspiro de disgusto—. Sin embargo, a falta de otro fósil, bien es otra muestra de ADN de un Pokémon extinto.

—¿A qué se refiere? —cuestionaron los dos chicos a la vez.

—Estamos a la espera de la llegada de un fósil de características peculiares —informó Gustavo—. Básicamente, es especial porque no es una roca, sino ámbar fosilizado muy antiguo. Se encontró recientemente en ciudad Plateada y los científicos de allí han averiguado que ese ámbar contiene material genético intacto de otro Pokémon extinto. Cuando supieron de nuestro éxito con el fósil de Omanyte, se interesaron en descubrir qué Pokémon renacería de ese ámbar viejo. Y nosotros también.

Ryku se imaginó la clase de Pokémon extinto que nacería de aquel ámbar. Podía ser cualquier tipo de Pokémon. Quizá un Pokémon de tipo fuego. O uno de planta. Pegaba más un Pokémon de ese tipo si el fósil era resina de un árbol. No obstante, las posibilidades eran extensas. Literalmente, cualquiera de los tipos elementales que se conocían era una opción. Ryku sintió bastante curiosidad por saberlo.

En un punto de la conversación, Harold dejó caer un comentario que captó especialmente la atención de los chicos. Supuestamente, los científicos tenían entre sus planes hacer que los Pokémon extintos se relacionaran con los humanos más allá de las zonas de cautividad en las que se encontraban. En especial, mencionó a los entrenadores y pensó si serían capaces de entrenar a esos Pokémon, llevarlos a su evolución y, con suerte, establecer Enlaces con estos para combatir. Ryku y Dylan intercambiaron una mirada al escuchar aquello. Un combate con un Pokémon del cual no se sabía nada de lo que es capaz era peligroso, pero a la vez emocionante. Una parte de los chicos les hacía pensar que sería una buena manera de mejorar como entrenadores de Enlace.

Quizá esa sería la recompensa que comentó Harold con aires de misterio.

Poco después de enseñar toda la sala y de ver en más detalle al Omastar, Ryku, Dylan y Cetile creyeron haber exprimido a fondo la visita al laboratorio, cada uno a su manera. Harold y Gustavo ofrecieron a los chicos volver siempre que quisieran que tendrían la puerta abierta para los tres, pues ahora eran personas conocidas en el laboratorio. Ryku y Dylan no se desharían fácilmente de sus acciones en el monte Moon, algo que empezaba a molestarles. Se despidieron de los científicos y regresaron al albergue.

En el camino de vuelta, el grupo se topó con una pequeña festividad para los turistas en las calles. Había luces de colores por todas las calles, aunque, como el sol no se había puesto por completo, no se apreciaba mucho. Ryku bajó el ritmo con tal de observar el entorno, pero no se detuvieron y se dejaron llevar por las luces y la música.

Una vez en el albergue, el grupo cenó tranquilamente en el comedor. Si no fuera por unos pocos grupos más de entrenadores, hubieran tenido todo el comedor para ellos solos. Mientras comían, Ryku y Dylan contaron a Cetile aquella fama que le habían dado los científicos por evitar el robo de uno de los fósiles que se encontraron. Cetile se sorprendió ligeramente cuando descubrió que Ryku y Dylan se habían enfrentado al Equipo Leyenda en otra ocasión además de lo sucedido en ciudad Azafrán. Y algo le decía que no había sido siquiera la única vez.

Después de la cena, los tres jóvenes se despidieron y se fueron a dormir a sus respectivas habitaciones.


	27. La Mansión Pokémon

Ryku saltó de la cama, lleno de energía. Le gustaba volver a sentirse normal y no constantemente cansado por el viaje y el paseo por la isla del día anterior. Y más cuando no iba a aplazar el combate que realizaría contra el líder de Gimnasio de isla Canela. Se focalizó en lo que ocurriría aquel día.

En el comedor del albergue, Ryku observó que los entrenadores de Enlace habían disminuido bastante en comparación a la última vez que estuvo ahí. Apenas había cinco entrenadores más aparte de él. Dylan y Cetile llegaron unos minutos después, pero su presencia no consiguió que el comedor se viera más abarrotado. Los tres jóvenes desayunaron decentemente y abandonaron el albergue.

Dylan se convirtió en el guía durante el trayecto hacia el Gimnasio de isla Canela. Aclaró que iba a ser un paseo más largo que el que hicieron cuando fueron al laboratorio Pokémon porque, sorprendentemente, el Gimnasio no se encontraba dentro de la ciudad. Era la primera vez que Ryku escuchaba aquello y no pudo evitar pregunta dónde estaba realmente. Dylan se limitó a señalar con un dedo que dirigió tanto su mirada como la de Cetile hacia la alta montaña bajo la cual estaba construida la ciudad. Ryku y Cetile miraron asombrados aquel muro de piedra. Era el volcán de la isla.

—Es una broma, ¿no? —dijo Cetile poco contenta—. ¿Quién en su sano juicio construye un Gimnasio en un volcán? ¡Y que encima está activo!

—No está realmente en el interior del volcán —contrapuso Dylan—, sino en una parte alejada donde la lava no es tan peligrosa.

—La lava es lava, Dylan. Que digas que no es peligrosa es como si dijeras que un huracán tampoco lo es.

—Bueno, como tengo un Enlace de agua, puedo solidificar la lava en cuestión de segundos. Supongo que tu molestia se debe a que, como el tuyo es de planta, no te puedes ni acercar.

—No hablo solo de Enlaces —replicó seriamente Cetile—. Hablo del líder en sí. ¿Cómo le dejaron construir su Gimnasio en un lugar así?

Mientras Dylan y Cetile discutían, Ryku no apartó la vista del volcán. Con solo saber que el Gimnasio estaba ahí, descubrió el tipo de Enlace contra el que lucharía por su séptima medalla. Y no podía sentirse más emocionado. Una lucha entre dos intensas llamas en un combate oficial. La manera perfecta de comprobar si el fuego del Charizard de su Enlace era tan poderosa como quería que fuera. Contra más pensaba en ello, más ganas tenía de desafiar al líder.

La discusión entre Dylan y Cetile continuó una buena parte del camino hacia el Gimnasio. El chico de pelo azul oscuro terminó cansándose de las incesante preguntas y quejas de su amiga y se puso a desviar todo lo que le decía hasta que ella misma se hartó de seguir hablando del tema. Ryku casi acabó siendo arrastrado a la discusión, pero él estaba demasiado concentrado en planear diversas estrategias a emplear en un combate contra otro Enlace de fuego que ignoraba por completo todo lo que sus amigos intentaban decirle. Sabiendo ya el tipo de Enlace al que se enfrentaría, Ryku usó el módulo Pokédex para ver a los Pokémon de tipo fuego a los que se podría enfrentar. No había muchas opciones, unas seis suponiendo que el líder no usara un Enlace de alguna evolución primeriza en vez de una final. Cinco si lo que decían de los Enlaces de Charizard eran verdad.

Dylan sacó de la concentración a Ryku y le obligó a levantar la cabeza. Ryku había estado tan sumiso en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de que habían salido de la ciudad y se habían adentrado en el bosque por un camino prestablecido. Cuando Dylan le informó de que habían caminado por al menos una hora, Ryku se impresionó de lo distraído que podía estar si solo le importaba una cosa. Cuando los árboles empezaron a escasear, el grupo divisó su destino.

El Gimnasio de isla Canela era, de lejos, el edificio más austero que Ryku había visto. No había nada que realmente lo identificara como un Gimnasio Pokémon, a menos que la torre del reloj que se alzaba en medio del techo de tejas granates significara algo, o tal vez lo fuera el color cenizo de las paredes. De todas formas, fuera de la estructura de la construcción, el imponente volcán ya era una buena señal de que aquel edificio no era común.

—¿Eso es el Gimnasio? Es bastante… normal —comentó Ryku.

—Después de que dijeras que estaba construido dentro del volcán, creía que el acceso sería una enorme y llamativa entrada de una cueva —añadió Cetile.

—Bueno, no todos los Gimnasios han de llamar la atención por fuera, supongo—contestó Dylan—. Eso sí, lo que no destaca en el exterior lo hace en su campo de batalla. Me quedé de piedra cuando lo vi.

—Estás dándome más ganas de ver el campo que de pelear en él—admitió Ryku.

El grupo siguió por el camino y subió por unas escaleras que llevaban directamente a la entrada del Gimnasio. En cierto modo, recordaba al ascenso de un templo, y lo parecía cada vez más a medida que subían. Al alcanzar el último escalón, Ryku miró atrás y contempló el paisaje que se extendía ante sus ojos. El bosque, la ciudad y el mar se posicionaba armoniosamente uno sobre el otro, como si unas líneas invisibles indicaran cuando debían dejar de haber árboles o edificios. Sabía que habían llegado bastante arriba, y era una buena recompensa por el paseo. Un buen aderezo para cuando se hiciera con su penúltima medalla.

Al final llegaron a la puerta principal de aquel edificio, pero un hombre de mediana edad, pelo negro y ojos azules que vestía unas prendas ligeras pensadas para hacer senderismo los detuvo en seco. Se le veía muy serio, con cara de pocos amigos.

—Hola, Keith. Cuánto tiempo—saludó Dylan como si lo conociera desde hacía mucho.

—No sé qué haces exactamente aquí de nuevo, Dylan, pero has venido en mal momento si pretendes volver a desafiar a Blaine —dijo secamente Keith.

—No te adelantes a nada, Keith. No he venido a retar a Blaine —objetó Dylan—. Solo acompaño a mi amigo aquí presente, que es quien pretende afrontar el reto del Gimnasio.

—En ese caso — Keith fijó sus ojos en los de Ryku—, lo que he dicho antes va dirigido a ti. El Gimnasio está cerrado actualmente.

—¿Ha ocurrido algo grave? —preguntó Dylan.

Keith suspiró.

—Está claro que los mensajes que pone Blaine en la ciudad no sirven de mucho. El Gimnasio está cerrado porque él se ha tomado unos días de descanso. No es nada de lo que debáis preocuparos.

—¿Cuándo volverá? —inquirió Ryku.

—Ojalá lo supiera. Blaine puede tomarse unas vacaciones de unos días como de varias semanas. Y cómo siempre, mientras no está me toca cuidar de las instalaciones como vigilante que soy.

A Ryku no le gustó la idea de tener que permanecer en la isla por varias semanas.

—Y ahora que sabéis que habéis venido para nada —continuó Keith— ya podéis marcharos. Tengo trabajo que hacer y quiero aprovechar mi descanso al máximo.

Ryku se sintió disgustado. No quería marcharse, pero tampoco podía quedarse a esperar a que Blaine regresara. Su emoción por librar un combate Pokémon de tipo fuego se desvaneció al instante. Dylan se despidió de su supuesto amigo e hizo un gesto a sus compañeros de abandonar el recinto. Los tres bajaron las escaleras y se introdujeron de nuevo en el bosque.

—Qué fastidio —dijo Ryku—. ¿Por qué casi siempre que llegamos a una ciudad con un Gimnasio su líder no suele estar disponible al momento?

—Técnicamente, eso solo te pasó con Brock —aclaró Dylan—. El resto solo tuvieron que reparar el campo de batalla para atender a nuevos contendientes.

Ryku pensó en todas las ocasiones en las que había acudido un Gimnasio y lo que ocurrió antes de pelar contra su líder. Dylan no se equivocaba en ello. Con Brock empezó la tendencia de visitar la ciudad antes de combatir en el Gimnasio ya que, en la mayoría de las ocasiones, aquello terminaba siendo beneficioso de alguna manera.

—Y aprovechábamos esas esperas para visitar la ciudad —recordó—. Pero, como ya dijiste en su momento, la ciudad de isla Canela no es que tenga mucho que pueda interesar a un entrenador salvo el laboratorio, el cual aun así no agrada a todo. Y eso es otra cosa que me molesta. ¿Qué vamos a hacer hasta que el Gimnasio vuelva a abrir?

—Podrías seguir ideando una estrategia para el combate que librarás —propuso Dylan.

—Sí, podría. Pero ¿qué tal si hacemos un plan para los tres y no solo para mí? —preguntó Ryku casi como si estuviera riñendo a su amigo—. Además, no me paso todo el día diseñando un plan de combate. A la larga me aburro.

—Esta ciudad no tiene nada que ofrecerme. La tengo muy vista —dijo Dylan encogiéndose de hombros—. Y se ve que tampoco hay nada que te llame la atención y no hayas visitado ya. De modo que solo hay una persona que nos pueda dar una forma de pasar el día con algo nuevo para los dos. Cetile, ¿tú qué harías?

La chica levantó la cabeza. Se había quedado absorta examinando su cámara de fotos y no prestaba atención a la conversación de Ryku y Dylan. Estaba muy sorprendida de que le hubieran dejado tomar las riendas del día. No creyó que volvería a decidir después de visitar la Zona Safari en ciudad Fucsia. Sin embargo, lo poco que a ella le interesaba hacer en la isla difería mucho de lo que sus amigos entenderían como entretenimiento.

—Pues lo único que se me ocurre es ir a fotografiar la flora y fauna autóctona —dijo con una pequeña risa. Estaba claro que Ryku y Dylan no lo verían como algo divertido para los tres y lo demostraron poniendo caras de disgusto ante la idea. Cetile ya esperaba esa reacción, de modo que intentó buscar algo más adecuada para los tres. Entonces se acordó de una cosa que vio de camino al Gimnasio—. ¿Y si exploramos el bosque?

—Es lo mismo que acabas de decir —protestó Dylan.

—No hablo de explorar para que me ponga a hacer fotos —replicó Cetile, un tanto enfadada—. Hablo de explorar de verdad. De camino al Gimnasio me fijé en que los senderos se bifurcan, y presté especial atención a un camino que tenía una señal que indicaba qué había por ahí. Si no leí mal, en él ponía «Mansión Pokémon».

—¿Podría tratarse de algún recinto especial para Pokémon? —preguntó Ryku.

Dylan se encogió de hombros.

—Podría. Nunca he oído hablar de esa mansión, y tampoco me di cuenta de esa señal de la que habla Cetile.

—Entonces la podemos investigar —dijo Cetile—. A menos que tengamos algo mejor en mente.

—A mí no se me ocurre nada, así que apoyo la moción de ver esa mansión —decidió Ryku—. Pero antes quiero volver al albergue; no voy a llevar el estuche de las medallas encima todo el rato.

—Si no hay nada mejor… me apunto —sentenció Dylan.

Con un plan para el resto de la mañana hasta que recibieran noticias del regreso de Blaine a su Gimnasio, los tres jóvenes se prepararon para la futura exploración de la zona de la mansión. Regresaron al albergue en ciudad Canela donde Ryku puso a buen recaudo el estuche de las medallas y luego los tres realizaron una pequeña pausa con tal de almorzar. Acto seguido, volvieron a dirigirse al Gimnasio, con la excepción de que esta vez tomaron otro camino.

Pronto dieron con la señal que mencionó Cetile anteriormente que anunciaba lo que había por el camino al cual apuntaba la punta de esta. Ryku y Dylan examinaron en detalle el mensaje que había grabado en la madera y leyeron «Mansión de los Exploradores Pokémon» en él. Casi tal y como dijo Cetile en su momento.

—Exploradores… suena interesante —comentó Ryku—. Ahora tengo más ganas de ver esa mansión.

Dylan no dijo nada. Se quedó observando la señal y su aspecto de haber permanecido allí durante muchos años. Aquello despertó sospechas en él. ¿Los Exploradores no se habían molestado en restaurarla, aunque solo fuera una vez? Le resultaba extraño. No obstante, acabó por darle menos importancia de la necesaria y siguió a sus amigos los cuales se le habían adelantado unos cuantos metros.

El camino hacia la mansión casi podía confundirse con el que llevaba al Gimnasio de la isla. Estaba rodeado de árboles a ambos lados del sendero y, a medida que avanzaban, notaban que estaban subiendo por una colina. Mientras recorrían el itinerario, Cetile aprovechó la oportunidad para sacar unas cuantas fotos del paisaje. No sacó muchas pues la monotonía de los árboles no ayudaba a sacar instantáneas variadas sin que se repitieran. Al final abandonó la necesidad de usar la cámara por no ver nada que valiera la pena inmortalizar.

Un tiempo más tarde, los árboles empezaron a escasear y el camino comenzó a ensancharse. Ryku, Cetile y Dylan salieron del bosque a campo abierto en una parte elevada de la isla. Había el típico árbol solitario disperso por el campo, rocas que recordaban que estaban ascendiendo por el pie de un volcán y algunas plantas desperdigadas como los árboles. Los tres jóvenes siguieron por camino y en cuestión de minutos vieron la mansión en lo más alto de una pendiente.

Aquella mansión, más que un lugar donde supuestamente se reunían exploradores, parecía la casa de campo de alguna persona muy adinerada. Era imposible que un edificio de al menos una veintena de metros de lado a lado y hasta tres pisos pudiera pertenecer a un grupo de exploradores. Al menos, no a unos corrientes. A medida que se acercaban a la impresionante construcción, los tres jóvenes veían mejor las paredes ocres, las ventanas cuadradas en todos los pisos que componían el edificio, el tejado de tejas marrones y el porche de columnas que daba a una puerta de madera trabajada elegantemente. Cuando ya estaban a pocos metros de la mansión, Dylan se detuvo al darse cuenta de que algunas de las ventanas tenían los cristales rotos.

—Aquí hay algo que no me termina de gustar —dijo—. Esas ventanas rotas no me inspiran confianza.

—¿Crees que podría ser un indicio como el que usó Bill? —preguntó Ryku.

—Imposible. Los restos de los cristales no están en el exterior, por lo que muy seguramente estén dentro. Eso significa que alguien rompió las ventanas desde fuera y no al revés. Podría tratarse de un allanamiento, aunque sigue habiendo algo que me dice lo contrario.

Dylan se dirigió a una de las ventanas rotas y miró a través de esta al interior de la mansión. Los cristales estaban personalizados para no ver muy bien por ellos desde fuera, de modo que Dylan tuvo que usar el agujero para examinar el interior. Después de echar una ojeada, una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Dylan. Sus sospechas habían ido por el buen camino.

—En esta mansión no vive nadie —comunicó a sus amigos—. A pesar de que la fachada esté bien conservada, no se puede decir lo mismo del interior. Parece que lleva muchos años abandonada.

—Entonces, ¿consideraríamos esta mansión como una casa fantasma? —preguntó Cetile a modo de gracia.

Para Dylan, no era nada divertido. Una casa fantasma podía albergar Pokémon fantasma salvajes, algo que le asustaba bastante. Evitó ponerse nervioso delante de sus amigos pensando en la situación. Era de día y los Pokémon fantasma solo despertaban por la noche. Por tanto, aunque en la mansión vivieran esa clase de Pokémon, las probabilidades de toparse con uno eran ínfimas. Dylan quería que fueran nulas, pero se conformó con ese pensamiento y se calmó.

—No creo. Una casa fantasma estaría mucho más ruinosa. Esta se conserva muy bien —continuó la gracia Ryku.

Dylan se molestó con ello.

—¿Podemos dejar de bromear con que es una mansión fantasma? —exigió. Cetile no entendía su reacción, pero Ryku sí. Su amigo asintió y dio por terminada la burla—. A ver, ¿qué hacemos ahora que hemos descubierto que la mansión está en ruinas? ¿Creéis que hallaremos algo interesante?

—No lo sabremos hasta que la exploremos —dijo Ryku—. Aunque esté en ruinas, la mansión tiene pinta de ser enorme. Tal vez descubramos por qué fue abandonada. Aparte, no hemos venido hasta aquí para marcharnos al momento, ¿no?

—Eso no te lo discuto. El plan era investigar la mansión, pero no decidimos cómo la exploraríamos. —Dylan inspiró hondo, acumulando valor y aferrándose al pensamiento de no toparse con Pokémon fantasma en el interior del edificio—. Muy bien. Entremos.

Ryku empujó la puerta y las bisagras chirriaron ruidosamente por la oxidación. La sala principal de la mansión demostraba el antiguo lujo que tenía con varias lámparas de araña bien conservadas, una violeta que hacía juego con las bases de las columnas blancas que había a ambos lados de esta. Las ventanas proporcionan una cantidad de luz idónea para no tener que usar linternas ni encender las lámparas, si es que todavía recibían electricidad. Sin embargo, a pesar de toda la preservación de la sala, estaba en ruinas. Las columnas habían perdido parte de su estructura con trozos de piedra desperdigados por el lugar, al igual que a las lámparas se les había caído los adornos de cristal. Todos los escombros se repartían la sala, lo que hacía ligeramente complicado moverse por ahí. Al final de la alfombra había unas escaleras que conducían al primer piso y pasillos adicionales a derecha e izquierda de la sala principal.

Ryku se fijó en los destrozos. Los boquetes en las columnas indicaban que no se habían roto por su antigüedad, sino porque alguien las había golpeado con una fuerza impresionante. Claramente, la única forma de obtener aquellos resultados era que alguien había ordenado a un Pokémon atacar o había habido un combate Pokémon en aquella sala que había provocado esos estragos. Dylan también eligió esa opción como motivo para que la sala principal estuviera así. Sí que había algo interesante en las ruinas de una mansión, después de todo.

—Descubramos por qué se desató un combate Pokémon aquí dentro —dijo Dylan—. Es obvio que esto no fue un Gimnasio en su momento porque la estructura no soporta muy bien los ataques Pokémon.

—A lo mejor se realizaban combates exclusivos y alguno se fue de las manos —conjeturó Ryku.

—Es una posibilidad, pero recompilemos más información antes de proponer alguna hipótesis. Empecemos por la planta baja.

El grupo se dirigió al ala este de la mansión. Los pasillos mostraban más indicios de un combate Pokémon el cual cada vez ganaba más peso en las suposiciones tras observar marcas de garras en las paredes. Las puertas que había por el pasillo estaban atascadas y no había forma de lograr girar el pomo. Probaron con todas las puertas que encontraron en el pasillo y todas dieron el mismo resultado. Ryku y Dylan no intentaron romper las puertas y continuaron andando por el pasillo.

La segunda sala a la que llegaron era una de dimensiones parecidas a las de la sala principal, a excepción de que esta se extendía más a lo ancho que a lo largo. En las paredes colgaban cuadros de pinturas Pokémon y algún que otro curioso trofeo con algo relacionado con los Pokémon. Por suerte, ninguno daba la sensación de haberse creado acabando con la vida de un Pokémon ya que casi todos ellos lo formaban por cosas que los Pokémon mudaban o regeneraban, como las pieles escamosas de un Dragonair y un Arbok, unas esculturas hechas con el plumaje de algunos Pokémon pájaro o las conchas de Pokémon marinos. Sin embargo, la posible belleza que podían ofrecer esos trofeos se había perdido en el pasado. Igual sucedía con los cuadros cuya pintura casi no mostraba las imágenes de una manada de Rapidash, pescadores atrapando Magikarp o representaciones nobles de Arcanine y Ninetales. Más allá de todo eso, a pesar de que todavía había ostentosas decoraciones en aquella sala, no había nada que realmente sirviera para la pequeña investigación que realizaban, de modo que continuaron moviéndose por la mansión.

Pasaron por la cocina y unas cuantas habitaciones más unidas por falta de paredes que servían como comedor. Tal vez en el pasado la mansión sí era para exploradores después de ver el tamaño de la cocina y las distintas mesas que había en el comedor. Era un lugar idóneo para que comieran varias decenas de personas a la vez, igual que un albergue. Desde ahí, existían dos caminos a seguir, uno de ellos los devolvía a la sala principal y el otro a una pequeña habitación que se utilizaba como almacén de diversos utensilios para la exploración. Ganchos, cuerdas, mochilas, tiendas y otros objetos de montañismo y senderismo descansaban ahí, víctimas de los destrozos en la mansión que los volvieron inútiles.

Regresaron al punto de partida y, esta vez, tomaron el camino al ala izquierda de la mansión. Esa zona era bastante más pequeña que el ala derecha, pues solo disponía de un par de puertas que daban la sensación de llevar a la misma habitación y otra área de descanso al fondo. Esta vez, las puertas no estaban bloqueadas y los tres pudieron entrar en la habitación.

Era una biblioteca. Una muy pequeña pero que dos de sus paredes estaban llenas estanterías con gran variedad de libros y unas cuantas mesas con lámparas destruidas para leer en ellas. Al fin habían dado con algo que les pudiera dar más detalles de lo que se hacía en la mansión. Ryku, Dylan y Cetile se dispersaron por la biblioteca y fueron observando los libros por encima. A medida que leían sus títulos, llegaron a la irrefutable conclusión de que definitivamente en la mansión residían muchos exploradores. Algunos libros trataban de geografía específica donde más posibilidades había de encontrarse con ciertos Pokémon, algunos libros de ilustraciones con Pokémon de otras regiones, sus comportamientos, las posibles diferencias que se podían ver dentro de la misma especie… una tremenda cantidad de información sobre los Pokémon del mundo. Ryku pensó que a Dalia le hubiera encantado añadir estos datos a su investigación.

—Es una pena que no todos los libros hayan sobrevivido —dijo Dylan hojeando un libro—. Los que aparentan haberse conservado bien, tienen las hojas rotas o la tinta se ha desgastado hasta tal punto que la hace ilegible.

—Este de ilustraciones sí está bien, pero solo se aprecian las fotos. Lo demás está borroso —comentó Ryku.

Dylan cerró el libro y lo dejó en la estantería.

—Lo que he sacado en claro solo explorando la planta baja es que esta mansión era como un hogar para exploradores de todo el mundo. Como si de la casa de un gremio se tratara.

—Estoy de acuerdo. El comedor, esa sala de los trofeos, el almacén de utensilios de montañismo y senderismo, esta biblioteca… todo conduce al mismo destino —corroboró Ryku—. Me pregunto qué habrá en el primer piso porque con lo que hemos visto en esta planta no son necesarios otros dos pisos.

—Puede que sean para los rangos entre los exploradores —supuso Dylan—. En este piso vivirían los novatos y recién ingresados, en el primero los que ya tienen experiencia y en el último los veteranos. Pero estamos investigando para averiguar qué desató un combate Pokémon en el interior de la mansión. Esta información por ahora no ayuda.

—¿Podría haber un libro aquí que hable un poco de este gremio? —pregunta Ryku.

—No lo sé, pero no perdemos nada por comprobarlo.

Mientras Ryku y Dylan buscaban un libro que hablase de la historia de los exploradores que habitaban la mansión, Cetile estaba indagando por la biblioteca sin saber qué estaban buscando sus amigos. Distraída, cogió un libro que le llamó especial atención y que hablaba de Pokémon de tipo planta de otras regiones. Aunque la información estaba casi ilegible y las fotografías habían perdido el color y se habían emborronado, no impedía que Cetile se imaginara cómo eran aquellos Pokémon. Cuando terminó, dejó el libro en su lugar de la estantería.

Escasos segundos después, un escalofrío recorrió todo el cuerpo de la chica como si le advirtiera de algo que no encajaba con la tranquila situación. Cetile se incomodó bastante con aquella sensación y miró a su alrededor. Confiaba en que solo había sido un escalofrío producido por una corriente de aire que se había colado por alguna ventana rota, pero en la puerta que habían dejado abierta vio a alguien o algo observándolos a escondidas. Cuando los ojos de Cetile se fijaron en la silueta de aquel ser, este se esfumó como si se hubiera asustado. Esta vez no iba a ir a ninguna parte teniendo tan reciente el recuerdo de lo que le ocurrió en las islas Espuma con una situación idéntica.

—Ch-chicos —dijo Cetile un poco asustada—. Acabo de ver algo. —Ni Ryku ni Dylan se inmutaron. Seguían pendientes de la búsqueda de aquel libro — ¡Chicos!

El grito de Cetile sobresaltó a los dos jóvenes causando que soltaran lo que sujetaran.

—No vuelvas a gritar así en una mansión abandonada —le riñó Dylan claramente nervioso.

Cetile ignoró el regaño y repitió lo que había dicho.

—He visto a alguien o a algo en el pasillo. Miraba a escondidas por la puerta.

—¿Estás segura de eso? —preguntó Ryku.

—Tanto como que mi prima es líder de Gimnasio.

Ryku intercambió una mirada con Dylan. Su amigo alegaba que Cetile había tenido una simple alucinación, pero Ryku también alegó que era algo que diría una persona que no quería que aquello fuera cierto. Dylan se ruborizó un poco, revelando la verdad. Ryku suspiró y observó a sus dos amigos completamente nerviosos.

—Vale, iré a ver. Por si acaso, tened las manos en los brazaletes, no vaya a ser que se trate de un Pokémon hostil.

Dylan y Cetile no necesitaron ese consejo puesto que, antes de que Ryku se lo dijera, ya tenían los Enlaces a un toque de la pantalla para activarlos.

Ryku se acercó lentamente a la puerta y se asomó cautelosamente por el umbral. Miró en ambas direcciones y no vio nada. Volvió a mirar más en detalle. Solo había los destrozos de los cristales y algunas piedras en el pasillo. Nada fuera de lo común.

—¿Hacia dónde huyó esa cosa? —preguntó a Cetile.

—Hacia el final del pasillo por tu derecha —aseguró la chica.

Ryku asintió y salió al pasillo. Encendió la pantalla de su brazalete y lo dejó a punto para activar su Enlace. Luego anduvo con el mismo cuidado en dirección al área de descanso donde supuestamente había huido el Pokémon o la persona. Cuando asomó la cabeza por la esquina, vio lo esperable.

Había una mesa de madera pintada de negro con unos bordes de hierro pulido rodeado por cuatro sofás con capacidad para tres personas cada una, otra mesa más alta con un par de sillas y un florero, un par de estanterías prácticamente vacías y unas cuantas macetas con plantas muertas. Todo, como resultaba lógico, destrozado. Pero hubo algo que llamó especialmente la atención de Ryku. No era lo que hubiera visto Cetile ni nada que se le pudiera parecer. Simplemente, era una estatua de lo que debía ser un Pokémon. Uno donde los libros que habían estado estudiando hasta ahora no contenía información alguna sobre aquel Pokémon. Ni siquiera una fotografía. Ryku se quedó pasmado con la silueta del Pokémon que representaba la estatua: tenía dos pequeñas protuberancias que no se asemejaban a cuernos, un corto hocico, una especie de armadura de pecho como la de un Alakazam, tres dedos de puntas redondas en ambas manos y pies y una cola que salía de su abdomen. Ryku se quedó tan ensimismado que no escuchó las voces de sus amigos hasta la tercera vez.

—Estoy bien —les respondió—. Podéis salir. No hay nada ni nadie por aquí. Y venid, debéis ver lo que acabo de encontrar.

Dylan y Cetile se reunieron con Ryku en el área de descanso y, al igual que él, se quedaron atónitos con la estatua. Cetile miraba fijamente las cuencas de los ojos los cuales no estaban grabados en la piedra mientras Ryku se aseguraba de que no había dato alguno sobre el Pokémon. Dylan se acercó a la estatua y acarició su superficie con una mano.

—Impresiona que se haya conservado tan bien. Si no fuera porque tiene una capa un tanto gruesa de polvo, diría que se esculpió hace poco. Aun así, eso no explica por qué no tiene ni un rasguño cuando los destrozos siguen presentes incluso aquí.

—La Pokédex no dice nada al respecto de ese Pokémon, si es que realmente lo es —informó Ryku.

—Podría ser la excéntrica escultura del que decoró la mansión —pensó Dylan—. Pero algo así con lo normal que se ve el resto de los adornos. Es muy extraño.

En una de las pasadas de la mano de Dylan por la estatua, el joven sintió algo curioso en un lateral del pedestal. Curioso, Dylan limpió aquella zona del polvo y volvió a pasar la mano ahora con la superficie limpia por si había sido un engaño de la suciedad. No lo era. A medida que movía la mano, delimitó un pequeño cuadrado y, cuando aplicó sin querer algo de fuerza, el cuadrado se hundió en la estatua. Dylan evitó que se enterrara por completo y apartó la mano de la estatua.

—Ahí hay un botón —comunicó a sus amigos—. Está bien escondido.

Ryku y Cetile se centraron donde había señalado Dylan y vieron el botón en la parte recién liberada de polvo.

—¿Deberíamos pulsarlo? —preguntó Cetile.

—No estoy seguro… —respondió Ryku.

—Podría ser una especie de cámara secreta donde los exploradores guardaban sus mayores tesoros en sus viajes. —Cetile sonaba emocionada con esa hipótesis.

—¿Tú que piensas, Dylan? —pidió Ryku la opinión de su amigo.

—Pues que no parece una idea loca. Una cámara llena de tesoros de todo el mundo es un buen desencadenante para un combate Pokémon que lleve a la ruina una mansión tan grande como esta. —En cierto modo, hasta Dylan también quería que la teoría de Cetile fuera real. Ryku siguió teniendo dudas, pero acabo sucumbiendo a la curiosidad y a la excitación por descubrir un tesoro escindido en la mansión.

—No perdemos nada por pulsarlo —concluyó.

Dicho eso, Dylan hundió el botón en la estatua hasta que escuchó un clic. No sucedió nada hasta pasados unos segundos cuando los ojos de la estatua se abrieron revelando unas luces rojas que daban un aspecto más terrorífico a la misteriosa criatura. Aquello fue lo único que hizo el botón.

—¿Ya está? Solo ha dado color a los ojos de la estatua —protestó Cetile.

—No, ha hecho su parte del trabajo —se percató Dylan—. Debe formar parte de un mecanismo más grande que necesite de pulsar otros botones secretos repartidos por la mansión. Si queremos saber su auténtica función, debemos pulsar los que quedan.

—Busquémoslos, entonces. Con esto hemos descubierto que esta mansión de exploradores guarda algo interesante. Quizá algo que averiguaron en una de sus muchas exploraciones.

—Y que tal vez desencadenara el combate que cada vez estamos viendo que alcanzó a todo el edificio. Vamos.

El grupo regresó a la sala principal y subieron al primer piso sabiendo que en la planta baja no había otra estatua. Aquel piso enseñó una mayor intensidad del combate, con derrumbes del techo y los enseres de las áreas de descanso de aquel piso tiradas por todas partes. También había muchas más habitaciones con las puertas cerradas que imposibilitaban su acceso o bien los derrumbamientos o bien que estaba atascadas como las del piso inferior. Los tres jóvenes encontraron la segunda estatua de la misteriosa criatura al final del pasillo que daba más directamente a las escaleras principales. Buscaron el botón oculto y lo pulsaron nada más encontrarlo. La reacción fue la misma: la estatua puso los ojos en rojo. Y esta vez, los tres jóvenes escucharon un movimiento de engranajes en algún lado de la mansión. Casi habían pulsado todos los botones.

Los jóvenes terminaron de investigar el primer piso y subieron al siguiente por las mismas escaleras que habían tomado para llegar a su actual ubicación.

El segundo piso fue prácticamente imposible investigarlo debidamente. Los destrozos vistos en los demás pisos de la mansión se concentraban e intensificaban en ese lugar. No cabía duda de que el estallido principal de aquel supuesto combate Pokémon empezó aquí. Solo faltaba descubrir por qué se libró. Sin embargo, los chicos estaban más centrados en encontrar las otras estatuas del misterioso Pokémon y apretar su botón oculto. Escalaron pequeños montículos de piedras que bloqueaban el paso por la única área de descanso del piso. En resto de zonas de la planta la componían diversas habitaciones, más específicamente despachos de los que mandaban por encima de todos los exploradores. Gracias a que las paredes que ocultaban su interior estaban derruidas, los tres jóvenes pudieron echar un vistazo. Había un despacho con una enorme mesa, macetas con plantas muertas y grandes estanterías derrumbadas y cuyos libros se habían quemado o roto, otro en el cual, meramente, fue imposible deducir qué había en el pasado y, finalmente, una tercera habitación que sacó a los jóvenes por un instante de la búsqueda de la estatua. Esa sala se diferenciaba de las otras dos por tener restos de aparatos electrónicos bastante avanzados que recordaban ligeramente a lo que vieron en las instalaciones de desarrollo de Bill en Silph S.A, a excepción de que esas máquinas parecían ser bastante más sofisticadas.

—¿Por qué necesitaban unos exploradores aparatos de tan alto nivel de tecnología? —preguntó Ryku.

—Por la misma razón que existe un mecanismo que solo se abre con varias estatuas de un Pokémon desconocido —respondió Dylan—. Aquí hay Meowth encerrado. Estos exploradores quizá no eran precisamente eso. —Dylan miró en detalle la habitación y lanzó un sonido de disgusto al encontrar lo que buscaba—. Estos libros de aquí seguro que nos hubieran revelado más información que la recopilada en la planta baja. Información muy importante.

—Todavía nos quedan las estatuas y lo que sea que manifieste el mecanismo que reacciona a las pulsaciones de los botones. Sigamos dando con ellas.

Por suerte, como el segundo piso no tenía muchas paredes que aún se mantuvieran en pie, acabaron dando con la estatua al final de un pasillo. Rodearon los obstáculos que les impedían llegar a ella saliendo por una de las puertas de los despachos que daban a un balcón y se adentraron en el lugar de la estatua. Esta estaba en peores condiciones que sus otras compañeras, pero su botón en el lateral del pedestal seguía funcionando perfectamente. Cuando lo pulsaron, un temblor sacudió toda la mansión. No fue intenso, pero si lo bastante fuerte para percibirlo. Segundos después, se escuchó el desbloqueo de unas muy gruesas cerraduras de función magnética o algún otro método mucho más complejo que el requerimiento de una llave. Aquel ruido procedió de la planta baja.

El grupo regresó a la sala principal y se dividieron para encontrar aquello que hubiera desbloqueado el mecanismo de las tres estatuas. Dylan exploró la sala de los cuadros y trofeos mientras Ryku y Cetile iban al comedor y a la biblioteca. En ninguno de esos lugares hubo nada diferente a la última vez que estuvieron allí, pero Cetile se dio cuenta de que en la biblioteca se habían caído más libros que antes, por lo que supuso que el epicentro del mecanismo rondaba por aquella zona. No se equivocó. Cuando Ryku y ella fueron al área de descanso de la primera estatua, vieron en la pared del fondo una abertura. Dylan se reunió con sus amigos y entre él y Ryku examinaron el hallazgo.

—Esta puerta recuerda a la de la caja fuerte de un banco. Estas cerraduras no deben ser nada fáciles de conseguir, ni siquiera creo que sean legales que lo tenga un gremio de exploradores —comentó Dylan.

—La cámara del tesoro… —dijo Cetile muy emocionada.

—Su contenido debe ser increíblemente valioso si los exploradores lo guardaron en un lugar cuya puerta tiene unas cerraduras iguales o superiores a las de un banco y, encima, está oculta a los ojos de todos y bloqueado su acceso con un mecanismo de botones secretos en estatuas —dijo Ryku.

—Desvelemos el misterio de la mansión.

Ryku y Dylan tiraron de la puerta con todas sus fuerzas de lo pesada que era. No alcanzaron a abrirla del todo, pero sí lo suficiente como para poder colarse en el hueco que habían dejado. Una vez dentro, la puerta empezó a cerrarse por su cuenta y Ryku y Dylan se aseguraron de que, al menos, se quedara al borde del cierre completo. En ese punto, la puerta no les amenazó con dejarlos atrapados en la habitación secreta y pudieron explorar el nuevo recinto.

La sala había cambiado casi por completo el aspecto habitual de la mansión. Las paredes y el suelo mantenían el color del edificio, pero el mobiliario era totalmente diferente en comparación. Había estanterías de hierro con diversos libros de ciencias, mesas con ordenadores y servidores al otro lado de la habitación y otros aparatos que el grupo vio en el laboratorio de la isla. También había la puerta de un ascensor que, probablemente, llevaba a accesos secretos en los pisos superiores.

—Esto no se parece en nada a una cámara del tesoro —dijo Cetile decepcionada—. Tiene más pinta de laboratorio que de cualquier otra cosa.

—La pregunta es, ¿por qué un grupo de exploradores tienen un laboratorio en su mansión? —inquirió Dylan—. No me cuadra en lo más mínimo. Con esto, deberíamos cuestionarnos si esta mansión se usaba para reuniones de exploradores.

—Si no lo fueran, ¿qué sentido tiene que construyeran un edificio tan grande solo para esconder este laboratorio? —preguntó Ryku.

—No lo sé. Estar aquí ha roto todas mis sospechas —respondió Dylan confundido—. Hay demasiadas preguntas y ninguna respuesta se acerca a la verdad.

Ryku se acercó a la estantería y miró las cubiertas de los libros que descansaban en ellas. La mayoría eran libros que hablaban de biología y genética y alguno que otro sobre armamento para Pokémon. Con cada título que leía, Ryku entendía menos qué se hacía en aquel laboratorio, aunque a una pequeña conclusión había llegado: no debía ser nada bueno. Por su parte, Dylan trató de encender los ordenadores del laboratorio, pero ninguno, a pesar de su buen estado, se encendió. Los servidores tampoco funcionaban.

—Confiaba en que por lo menos hubiese electricidad en esta parte de la mansión. Como está todo tan bien conservado… Una lástima.

—Chicos, he encontrado una especie de diario —llamó la atención Cetile.

Ryku y Dylan se reunieron con su amiga y miraron el libro abierto sobre la mesa que tenían delante. Sus hojas estaban desgastadas, pero se podía leer bastante mejor que los de la biblioteca de la planta baja. Dylan hojeó rápidamente el libro.

—Tiene pinta de ser más un libro de notas donde se apuntaban los resultados de aquello que se investigara aquí. Los apuntes son bastante cortos y poco personales para tratarse de un diario. —Dylan cogió el libro y pasó las páginas hasta elegir una cerca del principio del libro. Acto seguido, leyó lo que había escrito—. «Día 5 de Julio. La exploración de la selva tropical en Guyana, Suramérica, ha salido mucho mejor de lo esperado. El equipo de Fuji ha traído consigo imágenes de unas antiguas ruinas ocultas en lo más profundo de la selva que verifican la existencia del Pokémon Ancestral».

—¿Pokémon Ancestral? —repitió Cetile.

Ryku y Dylan no se interesaron por el descubrimiento de ese Pokémon, sino por el nombre que Dylan había leído en el párrafo. Fuji. Un nombre que asociaron directamente con el anciano de pueblo Lavanda que lleva una casa de voluntarios para Pokémon huérfanos. Dylan supuso que podía tratarse de otra persona con el nombre de Fuji, pero Ryku negó rotundamente con la cabeza.

—Es él —confirmó—. Cuando el Equipo Leyenda lo estaba llevando a la Torre Pokémon, oí a uno de ellos mencionar algo de Guyana y un supuesto descubrimiento accidental de unas ruinas. El señor Fuji lo negó, pero aquellos miembros del Equipo Leyenda se les veía muy convencidos de que fue él quien dio con ese hallazgo, como si conocieran su pasado. Tal vez esta nota haga referencia a eso.

—Entonces Fuji fue un explorador en el pasado. Uno importante, después de lo que acabas de decir. Y trabajaba o vivía en esta mansión. Cada vez me gusta menos esto.

—Sigue leyendo, veamos qué más nos dice el libro.

—«Día 6 de Julio. Todo apunta a que la muestra de ADN que trajeron Fuji y sus compañeros pertenece al ya nombrado Pokémon Ancestral. Ahora mismo estamos realizando las pruebas necesarias para comprobar que realmente son de ese Pokémon. De ser así, tengo unas cuantas propuestas para los jefes sobre qué hacer con susodicho ADN».

—ADN de Pokémon. ¿Podría ser que aquí se diera la idea de la tecnología Enlace antes de que Bill supiera desarrollarla debidamente? —preguntó Ryku.

—No —respondió Dylan—. En la nota del siguiente día dice que lo que propuso el que escribió esto fue el de recrear al Pokémon Ancestral a partir de esa muestra de ADN. Visto así, es más similar a la máquina de resurrección de fósiles del laboratorio de la ciudad.

—Crear vida a partir de una simple muestra de ADN. Una cosa es un fósil, pero ¿ADN en sí? ¿Es posible?

—Tal parece. Los Pokémon pueden revivir mediante fósiles porque conservaran alguna muestra de ADN de algún Pokémon —explicó Dylan—. Los siguientes días hablan del inicio de la investigación y los experimentos. Hay demasiados tecnicismos para entender lo que dicen. Solo capto lo que dice la nota del 10 de Julio: «Hoy Fuji y sus amigos han propuesto un nombre para el Pokémon Ancestral e identificar mejor la muestra de ADN. Lo han llamado Mew. Esto no es para nada relevante en la investigación, pero admito que estos exploradores han tenido una buena idea. Ahora la muestra de ADN será la muestra de Mew».

—A lo mejor esas estatuas de la criatura extraña son estatuas de Mew —comentó Cetile.

—Quizá. Es posible que pensaran en el Pokémon Ancestral para hacer las estatuas.

—¿El libro dice algo más que sea de utilidad? —pregunto Ryku.

Dylan pasó las páginas mientras leía superficialmente las notas. Durante varios meses, los experimentos de la creación del Pokémon Ancestral se habían convertido en los intentos de clonar al Pokémon Ancestral, de hacer una copia exacta de este. Por desgracia, ninguno de los resultados fue positivo. Uno de los días habló de la llegada de unos hombres a la mansión que se llevaron la muestra de Mew a un lugar secreto. El hombre que escribió el libro no pareció molestarse ya que tenía su propia muestra con la que continuar con su proyecto de clonar a Mew. Al final se obsesionó con ello y no obtuvo ningún resultado. El resto de las notas solo hablaban de su frustración e incompetencia por lograr sus objetivos. Dylan cerró el libro al no leer algo que fuera relevante.

—Resumamos lo que hemos descubierto. —sugirió Dylan—. Los exploradores, de los cuales uno de ellos era el señor Fuji, descubrieron unas ruinas en el interior de una selva tropical en Guyana y encontraron una muestra de ADN de un Pokémon desconocido. Llamaron a ese Pokémon Mew y experimentaron con una muestra de su ADN para clonarlo. Pero no tuvieron éxito.

—Suena a locura de las grandes —dijo Ryku—. Y por culpa de esto ahora hay más preguntas que nunca. Por ejemplo, ¿Por qué una mansión de exploradores tiene un laboratorio que se usaba para la clonación de un Pokémon desconocido? ¿Cuál era el propósito de esa investigación? ¿Cómo es que el Equipo Leyenda estaba al tanto del descubrimiento que hizo Fuji, o sea, este? Y muchas más.

—Y eso que solo estábamos intentando desvelar por qué se libró un combate Pokémon dentro de la mansión —agregó Dylan—. Creo que deberíamos dejarlo. Esto tiene pinta de ser demasiado complejo para que lo comprendamos.

—Sí. Ya hemos tenido suficiente exploración por hoy. No quiero cansarme mentalmente, sino tendré que desafiar a Blaine en otra ocasión. Y no me apetece volver a pasar otro día en la ciudad.

Ryku, Dylan y Cetile dedicaron unos últimos momentos a mirar el laboratorio. En parte, se lamentaban de que sus misterios no se hubieran resuelto, ni siquiera el más simple por el que se habían paseado por toda la mansión. Pero aquella era la realidad. El misterio del laboratorio alcanzaba un nivel de complejidad superior a lo que las jóvenes mentes del grupo podían comprender. Si al menos hubieran encontrado un contexto más adecuado, tal vez no habrían abandonado la investigación.

Cuando Ryku y Dylan se prepararon para empujar la pesada puerta de metal del laboratorio, escucharon el ruido de unos pasos y el de unas voces. Los chicos se quedaron quietos un instante por si aquellos sonidos los habían causado ellos sin querer, pero incluso quedándose como estatuas, los pasos y las voces se siguieron escuchando. Al menos dos personas había al otro lado de la puerta.

—Manos en los brazaletes —ordenó Dylan.

Ryku y Cetile no tardaron en tener las pantallas de sus brazaletes listas para activar sus Enlaces. Dylan y Ryku pegaron las orejas en la fría superficie de la puerta con tal de escuchar mejor lo que ocurría fuera.

—No debe andar lejos —se oyó decir a un hombre. Su tono era en cierto modo grave, lo que revelaba a los chicos que se trataba de un adulto—. Esta vez no se escapará. Ya no tiene más escondites en Kanto.

—Es gracioso que haya elegido esta mansión como guarida —dijo otra voz, esta vez era de una mujer adulta—. Qué estúpido. No sabe que ha decidido esconderse en el peor sitio posible. Aquí es como si jugáramos en casa.

Ryku y Dylan adoptaron unas caras más serias. ¿A qué se refería esa mujer con «jugar en casa»? Además, ¿quién o qué era lo que estaban buscando? Los chicos no separaron las orejas de la puerta y siguieron escuchando la conversación.

—Nadie ha estado en esta mansión desde hace, por lo menos, cincuenta años —le replicó el hombre—. Ya has leído los detalles de la misión. Esta mansión tiene una cantidad de pasadizos secretos que nosotros no conocemos. Nuestro amiguito habrá tenido tiempo de descubrirlos y usarlos lo escurridizo que es. Además —agregó tras recordar momentáneamente algo—, no debemos olvidar que en esta isla la gente está más al tanto de nuestra presencia. No tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que alguien alerte a la policía. O aún peor, al líder de Gimnasio de aquí.

—Ya dije que no debimos venir con los uniformes. Nuestro símbolo es muy llamativo —protestó la mujer—. Pero el jefe hizo oídos sordos.

—Basta de cháchara y a buscar —sentenció la conversación el hombre—. Recuerda que el jefe dará una recompensa adicional para quienes atrapen con éxito a la criatura. Y no voy a ser menos que Hank y compañía.

Durante algunos segundos, Ryku y Dylan solo oyeron el mover de las mesas y sillas y el lanzar de alguna de las macetas del área de descanso. En menos de un minuto, la mujer volvió a hablar.

—Oye, los informes hablaban de unas estatuas especiales en la mansión, ¿no? Esta tiene los ojos rojos.

—¿Ojos rojos? Déjame ver. —Se hizo el silencio por unos segundos—. Sí, según la información recibida, uno de los pasadizos que sí conocemos tiene que ver con unas estatuas que tienen un botón secreto en sus pedestales. Si se pulsan todos, debería revelarse una puerta oculta en alguna parte de la mansión. Pero ¿los ojos rojos es que se ha pulsado el botón o es así?

—¿Crees que unas bombillas rojas pueden permanecer encendidas tanto tiempo sin fundirse? Está claro que alguien ha estado aquí antes que nosotros.

—Debemos encontrar las otras estatuas de la mansión. En el caso de que tengan los ojos rojos también, significaría que ese alguien ya ha descubierto la entrada secreta. ¡Rápido, comunícaselo a Hank y a su compañero!

Ryku y Dylan confiaron en que las dos personas se retirarían y tendrían tiempo de abandonar la mansión sin ser detectados. Por desgracia, la mujer informó a sus compañeros desde el área de descanso con una radio.

—Estad preparados —susurró Dylan—. Tarde o temprano descubrirán la puerta y tendremos que salir de aquí. Habrá que hacerlo a la fuerza y con los Enlaces si no queremos que nos atrapen.

—Entendido.

Unos cuantos minutos después, la radio de la mujer emitió una respuesta, confirmando los temores de los chicos. Habían encontrado las tres estatuas de Mew con los ojos encendidos. Ahora, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que dieran con la puerta abierta ubicada en el área donde se encontraban. Si se fijaron en los ojos rojos de una estatua, no tardarían en darse cuenta de las perfectas líneas rectas que dejaban los marcos de la puerta.

Ese momento llegó mucho antes de lo que los jóvenes esperaban.

—Dile a Hank que abandone la búsqueda de esa posible anomalía en las paredes de la mansión. Ya he dado con ella —dijo el hombre.

La persona al otro lado de la puerta acarició la superficie metálica camuflada sin saber que Ryku y compañía estaban a menos de un metro de ellos. El hombre pidió ayuda a su compañera tras suponer que la puerta necesitaría de al menos dos personas para que se moviera. En el momento en el que las manos de esas personas empezaron a empujar la puerta, Ryku y Dylan, instintivamente, impidieron que esta se abriera fácilmente.

—Estos cincuenta años pasan factura a los mecanismos ocultos de la mansión —comentó el hombre—. Tira más fuerte.

—¿Y qué crees que estoy haciendo? —se quejó la mujer.

Durante varios segundos, la contingencia por abrir la puerta pareció un duelo de fuerza para saber quién era más fuerte. Ryku y Dylan se aplicaban a fondo mientras Cetile miraba indecisa de lo que hacer a continuación. No poseía la fuerza suficiente para ayudar a sus amigos, lo que se traducía en un esfuerzo inútil por su parte. Si embargo, tampoco quería quedarse de brazos cruzados y depender de ellos por su superveniencia. Necesitaba hacer algo. En un momento de la disputa Cetile estuvo a punto de socorrer a sus amigos y empujar la puerta junto a ellos, pero no fue necesario ya que, sin querer, a Ryku se le escapó un grito de energía que finalizó el combate por la puerta. El hombre y la mujer los habían descubierto.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Ryku.

—O eras tú o era yo. Casi estaba al límite de mis fuerzas —lo exculpó Dylan—. Activemos los Enlaces a la vez. Al menos contemos con el factor sorpresa de ser un tres contra dos. —Ryku y Cetile asintieron—. A la de tres. Una…dos… tres.

El grupo pulsó el botón táctil de sus brazaletes y se transformaron en sus respectivas formas Pokémon prácticamente a la vez. No fue exacto, pero logró su cometido pues el hombre y la mujer al otro lado de la puerta se dirigieron a ellos como si solo hubiera una persona. Y Cetile añadió una forma de hacerlos retroceder más después de que su forma Pokémon destrozara las mesas cercanas a ella y todo lo que había encima de estas.

—Vaya, vaya, parece que hemos pillado con las manos en la masa a nuestro Rattata —dijo el hombre—. Y se ve que quiere defenderse con su Enlace. Bueno, no vamos a ser menos.

Se escuchó el ruido de dos Enlaces activándose. Ahora ellos contaban también con el factor sorpresa del desconocimiento sobre los Pokémon en los que se habían transformado.

—Muy bien —volvió a sonar la voz del hombre, esta vez más grave—. Existen dos opciones a elegir ahora mismo. O desactivas tu Enlace y sales tranquilamente y sin hacer nada extraño o te lo desactivamos a la fuerza. En cualquiera de los dos casos, te prometo que no te haremos daños mientras permanezcas en tu forma humana. ¿Qué eliges? Yo de ti escogería la primera opción.

En cierto modo, el trato era bastante aceptable, pero Ryku había escuchado sutilmente a alguien reírse. El hombre desde luego no fue; sus ofertas sonaron muy serias y convincentes. Por tanto, debió ser su compañera. Con eso ahora los jóvenes se fiaban menos de aquellas personas. Así que optaron por una tercera opción.

Pasó un minuto y ninguno de los dos bandos dio una señal de actuar. Aquello dejó claro al hombre de la decisión que había tomado su enemigo.

—Así que prefieres permanecer encerrado ahí, ¿eh? —le dijo—. Una elección de lo más estúpida. Tarde o temprano tendrás que salir, ya sea por sed o por hambre. Incluso por otras necesidades. Nosotros tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo. —Esto último lo contó creyendo que no les había estado espiando desde que llegaron a la mansión. Ryku, Dylan y Cetile no respondieron. El hombre suspiró y se desesperó—. Qué más da. Tendremos mucho tiempo, pero no poseemos una gran paciencia. ¡Vais a salir de ahí ahora mismo!

Ryku y Dylan no se dejaron intimidar por las furiosas palabras del hombre y mantuvieron la compostura. Segundos más tarde, se oyó movimiento al otro lado de la puerta. ¿Se estaban preparando para derribar la puerta? No, esta era demasiado pesada para que incluso un Tauros lograra romper las bisagras, al menos no en el primer intento. No obstante, nadie cargó contra la puerta. Actuaron de forma menos brutal, sin fuerza. Actuaron con humo.

La sala empezó a llenarse de un humo oscuro que se colaba a través de los finos huecos que dejaba la puerta. Poco a poco la visión de los tres jóvenes disminuyó y Cetile se alteró. Tenían poco tiempo antes de que no fueran capaces de ver más allá de un palmo delante de ellos.

—¿Pretenden envenenarnos? —preguntó Cetile nerviosa. Luego de decir eso, se dio cuenta de algo—. Un momento, pero si yo soy inmune al veneno.

—Yo no —replicó Dylan—. Y Ryku tampoco. De los tres, él es quien está en peor situación.

—Calmaos. No es un gas venenoso —dijo Ryku casi sin preocuparse por lo que estaba sucediendo—. Conozco muy bien este humo. Pertenece al movimiento Pantalla de humo. Como mucho nos quedaremos ciegos temporalmente y no podremos contraatacar si una de sus intenciones es irrumpir y derrotarnos. Hay que buscar una manera de disiparlo. —Ryku miró rápidamente la sala y tuvo una idea al ver la puerta del ascensor—. Cetile, toma mi posición. No dejes que puedan abrir la puerta.

El Venusaur asintió y se acercó a la puerta. Su peso y tamaño aumentó la fuerza que necesitarían sus enemigos para abrir la puerta, además de que Cetile contaba con los látigos que le salían de su flor en la espalda, lo cual solo reforzaba más la protección de la puerta.

Ryku se dirigió a la puerta del ascensor y buscó el botón que lo llamaba. El humo se estaba densificando y cada vez costaba más detectar algo. Ryku se le ocurrió batir las alas para apartar, aunque solo fuera por unos segundos la humareda a su alrededor. Gracias a eso, vio el botón y lo pulsó. Como era de esperar, la falta de energía impidió que la luz del botón se iluminara y se escuchara el contrapeso moverse. Ryku confiaba en que hubiera algún sistema de reserva que se activara desde fuera, pero le quedó claro que debía aplicar su fuerza Pokémon en obligar a que las puertas se abrieran. Clavó sus garras en la línea que dividía la puerta en dos y comenzó a empujarla hacia los lados.

—Vamos, no debe ser tan complicado. Soy un Charizard, después de todo —se dijo para animarse. La puerta hizo señales de ceder, pero a su vez se resistía tanto como su verdadera lucha por mantener una puerta cerrada—. Al menos el humo ya se filtra por esta pequeña apertura, pero necesito que se abran del todo. Solo un esfuerzo más…

Ryku se preparó para aplicar el mayor empujón que era capaz de realizar con la fuerza bruta de un Charizard. Cuando creyó estar preparado, aguantó la respiración y empleó toda potencia posible en una sola acción. La puerta cedió por completo, se abrió y permitió que el humo se colara por el túnel del ascensor y despejara la sala. Ryku se sintió orgulloso de lo que había conseguido. Se alegró mucho de poseer el Enlace de un Charizard.

Con un sistema de ventilación improvisada, era cuestión de tiempo de que la emisión del humo terminara. Ese momento llegó antes de lo esperado cuando se escuchó como si un vehículo pesado se hubiera estrellado contra la mansión que llamó la atención de todos y les hizo olvidar aquello que estaban haciendo en esos momentos.

—Maldición. Nos hemos distraído demasiado con el Rattata este —dijo el hombre—. Quien nos temíamos que viniera ya está aquí.

—¿Qué hacemos? —preguntó la mujer.

Al hombre no le dio tiempo a responder cuando un nuevo sonido de algo impactando contra las paredes de la mansión retumbó por todo la zona de descanso. Ryku, Dylan y Cetile no comprendían lo que estaba sucediendo fuera. ¿Alguien había venido a rescatarlos, aunque claramente no sabía que estaban ahí? Fuera quien fuera, su salvador había creado una distracción, un camino en el que podían atacar por sorpresa al enemigo y ser de ayuda en el combate o escapar en el caos de la situación.

—¿Qué hacemos? —preguntó Dylan.

—Deberíamos huir —dijo Ryku—. Esto no nos concierne.

El combate al otro lado de la puerta se intensificó cuando Cetile sintió el fuego colarse por el marco de la puerta y quemarle la pata más cercana. De nuevo, alguien fue arrollado contra la pared y la estructura volvió a temblar.

—Si huimos, seguramente nos persigan —opinó Cetile—. Y yo no tengo precisamente un Enlace veloz.

—Cetile tiene razón —apoyó Dylan a su amiga—. El combate es de uno contra cuatro, que hayamos alcanzado a contar con las conversaciones. ¿Y si son más? Nos arriesgamos a que nos capturen igualmente. Propongo luchar ahora que tenemos oportunidad de lanzar un ataque sorpresa.

—Sigo sin estar muy seguro de ello —confesó Ryku.

Entre la discusión, el combate se calmó ligeramente y los jóvenes escucharon una conversación entre aquellos que pretendían cegarlos en humo negro y su salvador.

—No sé en qué estabais pensando para atreveros a volver a la isla. Y más concretamente a esta mansión —rebufó una voz imponente y furiosa. Se llegó a escuchar un suave relincho.

—Tampoco vinimos a quedarnos, Blaine —replicó la voz del hombre que habían estado escuchando desde hacía rato—. Hagámoslo fácil: deja que consigamos lo que hemos venido a buscar y te prometemos que nos iremos de inmediato de tu preciada isla.

—¿Habéis olvidado la promesa que os hice? —bramó Blaine—. Si pisabais de nuevo esta isla, cualquier miembro de tu maldita organización, sellarías vuestro destino.

—No olvides que tú también formaste parte de nuestra «maldita» organización —recordó el hombre.

—Hasta que descubrí vuestros objetivos reales. Desde entonces me juré que no permitiría que el Equipo Leyenda los cumpliera. Y sabía que en esta isla habría algo que os haría regresar, incluso después de tantos años. Mi intuición no me ha fallado.

Ryku, Dylan y Cetile se quedaron boquiabiertos ante la impactante revelación. Que Blaine fuera miembro del Equipo Leyenda era imposible de concebir. Sobre todo, por quién era el anciano en el mundo de los entrenadores de Enlace. Ryku y Dylan intercambiaron una mirada. Ryku había abandonado toda intención de huir entre el caos que produjera el líder de Gimnasio y aceptó ayudarlo en su empresa de derrotar a los miembros de la organización contra la que tantas veces se había enfrentado.

—Oh, Blaine, no quería que llegásemos a esto, de verdad —se mostró compasivo el hombre—. Créeme cuando te digo que solo vinimos por una simple razón, una que no amenazaba a nadie. Una vez cumplido ese propósito, nos marcharíamos.

—¿Quieres que te repita mi propósito? —preguntó Blaine, claramente molesto—. Además, no todo lo que sale de la boca de un miembro del Equipo Leyenda es la verdad.

—Tal vez. Pero esto sí es verdad: dudo mucho que salgas de esta mansión con vida. Una lástima después de que me contaran que la organización perdonara por igual al resto de exploradores.

—Me he enterado de lo que le hicisteis a Fuji recientemente. Eso solo aviva mi odio hacia vosotros. ¡Adelante, intentad vencerme si creéis que podéis!

Se escuchó el fuerte pisotón de unos cascos de caballo y el crepitar de algunas llamas. El combate estaba a punto de reanudarse con mayor furia que antes. Las mentes de Ryku, Dylan y Cetile todavía procesaban la información de que Blaine, uno de los líderes de Gimnasio más poderosos de Kanto, fuera miembro del Equipo Leyenda. Pero no era el momento para pensar en esas cosas. Era la hora de actuar. Esta vez, los jóvenes se coordinaron con tal de abrir la puerta y sorprender al enemigo en plena pelea. Hicieron una cuenta atrás y entonces, nada más la mansión volviera a temblar por culpa de los movimientos de los Enlaces de las personas, abrieron la puerta y se abalanzaron sobre el enemigo.

Los miembros de Equipo Leyenda no se habían olvidado de la persona que se había atrincherado tras una de las puertas secretas de la mansión, pero desconocían que no se trataba de una sola persona, sino de tres. Aquello igualó el combate de uno contra cuatro a cuatro contra cuatro. El Equipo Leyenda tenía Enlaces bastante pensados para los Pokémon de tipo fuego, contando con un Golem, un Poliwrath, un Nidoking y un Ninetales. Blaine era un Rapidash que estaba siendo el foco de los ataques de los otros Pokémon y que a simple vista parecía estar en enorme desventaja contra ellos. Pero gracias a la repentina aparición de los jóvenes, el combate principal se dividió en varios.

La elección de los contrincantes de cada duelo fue al azar y a cada miembro de un bando uno le tocó un rival contra el cual tenía mucha ventaja o ninguna. Cetile fue la única afortunada tras haberle tocado el Golem como su rival. Dylan y Blaine no contaban con ninguna ventaja teniendo a Poliwrath y a Ninetales como rivales respectivamente. Ryku fue el único que contaba con una ligera desventaja, y era la parte venenosa del Nidoking.

Blaine cargó violentamente contra el Ninetales arrollándolo por el pasillo con tal de que la destrucción no se centrara en un solo punto de la mansión. Dylan también se llevó al Poliwrath a otra parte del edificio alejándolo de la zona actual a base de cañonazos de agua y Cetile agarró con sus látigos al Golem con tanta fuerza que lo restringió casi por completo del movimiento. Entonces la chica acompañó al Pokémon roca y se marcharon como un niño jugando con una pelota. Aquello dejó al Nidoking y al Charizard a solas en el área de descanso.

—De un Rattata a tres —comentó el Nidoking—. Bien podíais haberos quedado ahí dentro después de que os asegurarais de que no pudiéramos abrir la puerta secreta.

—Hemos escuchado la amenaza de muerte contra Blaine. No os lo vamos a permitir —respondió decidido Ryku.

—Oh, con que eso crees, ¿eh? Bueno, ya me he cansado de tantas interrupciones. Esta misión se suponía que iba a ser sencilla y en poco tiempo no hemos recibido más que molestias. Voy a acabar con esto ahora mismo.

El Nidoking rugió y cargó contra el Charizard con el cuerno de su cabeza por delante. Ryku dudó entre esquivar el ataque o detener su ofensiva con alguno de sus movimientos. Ante la rápida necesidad de respuesta, eligió la más fácil a tomar. Se hizo a un lado impulsado con el batir de las alas y esperó a que el Nidoking terminara su carga estrellándose contra la pared. Sin embargo, Ryku no contó con la impresionante capacidad de reacción del enemigo y el Nidoking se detuvo antes de siquiera pasar por el lado del Pokémon alado. El Charizard pretendió defenderse frente la inesperada situación, pero el Nidoking actuó a una velocidad pasmosa y en pocos segundos, el Pokémon morado lo agarró por la cola, dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo y lo lanzó hacia el laboratorio secreto.

Ryku voló por toda la habitación tras la puerta secreta y se estampó contra la pared interior del hueco del ascensor. El impacto no fue lo bastante poderoso para dejarlo gravemente vulnerable, pero sí para obligarlo a concentrarse en mantenerse en el aire y buscar el suelo del laboratorio. Mientras lo intentaba, el Nidoking cargó de nuevo y, esta vez, asestó un golpe con todo su cuerpo al Charizard que lo mandó otra vez contra la pared. Ryku no soportó ese segundo choque, no por el impacto contra la pared, sino por el golpe en sí.

El joven no entendió lo que había ocurrido, en tan solo dos ataques su Enlace ya estaba agonizando y su estado era mucho peor que en un combate Pokémon normal. Mucho peor que sufrir quemaduras o parálisis. Su visión empezó a emborronarse, la cabeza le dio vueltas y perdió la orientación. Ryku hizo un esfuerzo titánico por salir del hueco del ascensor, pero el Nidoking estaba ahí, bloqueando la única salida posible. Aquel intento de salir del ascensor fue frustrado y el Nidoking sentenció el estado de Ryku asestándole un puñetazo que acabó con las fuerzas del joven por seguir volando y el Charizard se precipitó por el hueco del ascensor hacia su punto más bajo.

El Nidoking se sintió satisfecho por su rápida victoria, pero no terminó el combate ahí. Quería evitar que regresara de ahí abajo si su Enlace le salvaba la vida. De modo que separó las patas y empleó una enorme cantidad de energía bajo estas que provocó que el suelo se pusiera a temblar de verdad, como si un terremoto a gran escala sacudiera la mansión entera. Estos temblores hicieron que los soportes del ascensor se aflojaran y rompieran y el elevador cayera a gran velocidad desde la planta en la que había permanecido por tanto tiempo. Y como un peligro añadido, el terremoto también agrietó y destrozó las paredes del hueco del ascensor, haciendo que cayeran justo detrás del elevador una avalancha de rocas que no haría más que sentenciar la vida humana del Charizard sí lograba sobrevivir a su propia caída y a la del elevador. Ahora sí estaba satisfecho con el resultado del combate.

Durante la corta celebración de victoria del Nidoking antes de ayudar a sus compañeros, el Pokémon morado se sintió vigilado. Como si hubiera alguien detrás de él. ¿Uno de los compañeros del humano del Charizard? No. De ser así ya habría sido atacado por la espalda. Con esa premisa, el Nidoking se giró más calmado.

—Veo que uno de vosotros ha logrado también una victoria… —El Nidoking no terminó la frase cuando se topó cara a cara con aquello que se había plantado a sus espaldas. No era uno de sus compañeros. No era uno de los compañeros del Charizard. Era aquello que estaban buscando—. Al final has decidido mostrarte. Quédate quieto y todo va a salir…

Sin previo aviso, el Nidoking se envolvió en un aura rosada que lo elevó un metro del suelo. Incapaz de hacer nada, comenzó a temer por su vida. Estaba a merced de la criatura. Y esta hizo lo que creyó correcto.

Ryku consiguió abrir los ojos unos segundos. Seguía cayendo por el hueco del ascensor sin posibilidad de salvarse. Intentó mover el cuerpo, las alas, la cola… cualquier parte de su cuerpo. Nada le respondía. No había nada que pudiera hacer. Tampoco veía lo que tenía por encima de él. Solamente una oscuridad que desaparecía con la llama de la cola, una llama prácticamente extinta. Entonces los párpados del joven empezaron a pesarle y los cerró lentamente mientras lo último que veía eran las chispas del elevador cayendo junto a él. Eso, y una luz rosada que llegó a tocar su piel escamosa.

Después, todo fue oscuridad.


End file.
